Harry Potter and the Demon Knights
by Potter-Pikachu
Summary: AU:5th, What do you get when you have half Demons with an attitude, a powerful young boy with a fixed destiny, two aliens who prepare for a Prophecy, two boy crazy girls, sword fighting and elemental magic? Harry Potter's darkest year yet! Read and enjoy.
1. Voldemorts little plan

**Harry Potter and the Demon Knights**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books…. J.K Rowling! I don't own Demon Knights;****they belong to the great television series**_ Tales From the Crypt_**.   I also don't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia (that I rearranged a bit) or any other lyrics you recognize. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, and any characters you don't recognize. 

Potter/Pikachu: Phew, now that that's over we can get on with the story. Remus, would you like to announce the beginning chapter?

Remus: Not really, can't Padfoot do it this time?

Sirius: Why I'd be most honored to do so…

Potter/Pikachu: No way! I remember last time I let you introduce the title and some how it ended up as the fic itself!

Sirius: Awe, come on Potty that was just a joke, a one-time thing.

Potter/Pikachu: Don't you Potty me! Now Remus if you please.

Remus: Oh Fine! Ahem… 

**Remus: Chapter 1**

**              Voldemorts little plan**

**D**eep in the dark lairs of the infamous Wizarding Prison called Azkaban, a lone dark figure sat in what was unmistakably a golden throne, embroidered from top to bottom with snakes. The figure was dressed in a long, hooded black cloak, and robes. The hooded figure sat on its throne in silence brooding, its eyes glowing a dark crimson red beneath the hood of its cloak, until…

"Wormtail!" A high-pitched, and cold icy voice that came from the dark figure, barked out. Seconds latter footsteps could be heard echoing about the dark prison, when suddenly two of the wooden doors burst open from across the room as a little man, with balding hair, watery blue eyes, and a silver hand, hurried in to the center of the room.  The man bowed to the figure, and walked up to kiss the hem of its robes. After this was done the man silently stepped back a few feet away to face it.

"Y-y-you, summoned me my Lord," the man squeaked with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Yes Wormtail, I did. I would like an up-date on the happenings I had some of my faithful Death Eaters fulfill, if this simple task isn't to much for you," The figure said, it's cold, high-pitched voice sending shivers down Wormtail's spine.

"Y-y-y-yes my lord, c-c-c-certainly, any thing you a-a-a-ask of," Wormtail stammered.

"Good, good. Now first I would like to ask if Lucius has succeeded in recruiting some of the new Death Eaters in Bulgaria?"

"Yes my lord," Wormtail said, as he took out the parchment from the sleeve of his robes, which contained the list of newly recruited Death Eaters. Malfoy had just owled him the list a few minutes before he was summoned. "We have currently um…(he glanced down at the list) 16 new Death Eaters my lord."

"Excellent, I assume Lucius has "pursued" are newfound friends, the old fashioned way," the figure said while its lipless mouth began to curve into an evil smile.

"Come again, sire?"

"Did Malfoy torture them into joining us Wormtail!?" The dark figure tried to make this as blunt as possible, knowing how very ignorant his servant was.

Wormtail laughed nervously at his obvious mistake. He stopped when he realized the figure was not laughing with him and went back to his frightened manner,  "I-I-I'm sorry my lord. Um…er… Lucius doesn't state how he recruited the new Death Eaters."

_"_WORMTAIL," the figure screeched, "would you _please_ remind me to kill or torture you the next time you say something as _stupid_ as you did a moment ago!"

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry my lord, I assure you it wont ever happen again my grace."

"Why, is it I find that so hard to believe?" 

Wormtail muttered something under his breath about being smart enough to do some sort of task. That made the dark figure bark out another laugh.

"Really Wormtail you have the IQ of a defective chimpanzee, no scratch that, I wouldn't want to insult the CHIMP!" The figure stepped up closer to Wormtail, its face still masked in the shadows, with the exception of the glowing crimson eyes beneath the hood of the cloak. "I seriously doubt you would be capable of completing such an important task as that. You would certainly fail in the process." It hissed, "Yes, I am most definitely going to send someone more…more reliable for that special little project, and MORE intelligent." The figure paused so as to let all of what it said to sink in to his servants little mind. "Is that understood Wormtail?"

"Yes sire."

"Good, anyway, what was it I wanted to say again? Ah yes! Has Macnair finished proposing our offer to the dementors?" it asked.

"Why yes he has my lord, the dementors have agreed to join us, just as long as they get to suck the souls out of a good part of the Ministry."

"Right, consider it done then, and Wormtail remind me to ask the dementors if they have a list of the Ministry workers that they want to put the kiss on."

"Yes my lord. Is there anything else you would like sire?"

"Yes, in fact there is. Has Nott been able to retrieve the black book of the dead I requested from Slytherins chamber of secrets?"

"Yes, my lord I have it in here somewhere." Wormtail felt around his robes for the large black book, "it's in here somewhere…. Ah-ha! Here it is master." He handed the book to the figure.

"Thank you Wormtail, this will be very useful to me, indeed," it said as it began to laugh again. "Yes Potter, it is only a matter of time now before your demise, with the help of this book I will not only rule the world, I will rule the _UNIVERSE_." The figure began to laugh madly, a laugh so cruel, that it almost made Wormtail think twice about joining him and betraying his friends, _almost_.

"Um, M-m-m-master?"

"You still here?" The figure sighed, "Alright what is it."

"F-f-f-forgive me for asking, but what was so important about that book that you had to make Nott go through the trouble of traveling to Hogwarts? And how did Nott get into the chamber anyway?" the balding man said as an after thought.

"In answering your second question, _that_ secret is between myself and Mr. Nott." Wormtail nodded in acceptance of his answer. "And as for your first question I'm quite glad you asked me that," the figure said while grinning evilly. "This is only step one of my perfect plan in order to kill that goody-goody Potter boy. In this book you see here contains the darkest of all dark arts, that even Slytherin himself thought twice about," he said as the book in his pale spider like hands began to glow an unholy sort of black.

"And what would that be Master?" Wormtail asked, starting to tremble again.

"In this book Wormtail, contains the incantation to open the gates to the underworld, and unleash the most evilest of all dark creatures, a true demon. "

"You mean your going to summon a-a-a real… d-d-d-demon! From down there?" he said as he pointed his silver index finger towards the stone floor.

"I didn't think there were any other kind," it said carelessly, while flipping through the books pages.

"Of course not my lord, your plan is-is-is genius, its just that…."

"It's just what? Wormtail," it said not looking up from the black book.

"It's just that demons fro-from hell, are known to-" Wormtail hesitated, afraid that his masters good mood wouldn't last much longer. "To well, be very untrustworthy," 

The figure shut the book with a snap and looked over it almost seeming to grow larger as a mixture of anger and humor radiated off of him like a bad smell, "Are you questioning _me,_ Lord Voldemorts, methods in how to kill a _child_?" it said in a deadly whisper.

Those were all the words he needed to hear to start panicking. They were usually the fuel that started the fire and eventually the agonizingly painful fire would spread all to soon to him. "No! My lord, I would never question you, I-I-I-I…"

_"Silence!!"_Voldemort said suddenly, "That will be all Wormtail, you may go."

Wormtail almost thought he hadn't heard correctly, but when the figure continued to say nothing it took him every ounce of his composure not to jump for joy. "Y-y-yes my lord." He bowed once more to his master, turned around and headed for the wooden doors, when his master spoke up again,

"One more thing Wormtail," Voldemort said as he slipped his wand out of the sleeve of his robes.

Wormtail stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his dark lord, so much for good luck. "Yes my lord?"

Voldemort then sat up from his throne; the full features of his face could be seen. His face was pale paper white, his snake like nose, that were nothing but slits on his face, began to flare dangerously, a lipless mouth was plastered with a cruel smile, and his cat like eyes began to glow an dark blood red. "Wormtail I'm curious to know, what rhymes with Prucio?" he said while pointing his wand at the fat, balding man in front of him.

"I d-d-d-d-don't know m-m-m-my lord," replied Wormtail fearing of what was to come.

Voldemort sighed, "Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail. I honestly thought that even a simpleton like you could figure this out. Oh well, the answer issss…" Voldemort said with a hiss, "C_rucio__!!"_

You could here the screams of pain and agony of Wormtail, and the insane, cruel laughter of Voldemort as he shot the curse, (that literally burned your bones) through out the whole of the prison. 

"THAT WASN'T SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT, NOW WAS IT WORMTAIL!? AH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!, Voldemort screeched as he began to put more power on the curse.

***************************************

Perched on a small window, high above the prison sat a most unusual sort of owl. It was much larger than your average owl, about 3ft tall. It's feathers were pure white with streaks of baby blue. The tips of its wings shined brighter Platinum as the sun reflected off of the small window.

The odd but beautiful bird watched the seen below, unmistakable disgust was filled in its large beetle black eyes. The owl shook its head, and gave a sorrowful hoot before taking off into the sunset. The pair below oblivious to the unknown threat that was to come in there master plot. 

To be continued………

**************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: so did you like it? If you do, you are now my best friend, if you don't like it, I could hardly care less! And if you hate it, well you can go jump off a cliff.

Remus: Well that's not very nice to say.

Potter/Pikachu: Heh, heh, heh I was just kidding every one has a right to there opinion so say what ever you want, as long as you have a good reason. 

Sirius: Yeah! No stupid flames. Must make sense if you're going to flame.

Potter/Pikachu: Very well put Sirius. Now I know this was kind of crappy and if you're confused good, that's how I wanted it to be, extremely confusing. 

Remus: got that right, I was lost at the first paragraph.

Sirius: Yeah, and I noticed we weren't in the first paragraph.

Potter/Pikachu: Heh, heh, don't worry guy's you'll make your big scene.

Sirius/Remus: Oh yeah, when?

Potter/Pikachu: Um, in about three chapters.

Sirius/Remus: Three CHAPTERS!!

Potter/Pikachu: Uh, heh… heh, anyways it would be really nice if you reviewed, I'd be very happy and definitely continue the story, if you don't review, I'll be very angry and still continue the story. But hopefully that wont happen because I know that most of you out there are pretty cool.

 Sirius: Yup, nothing worse than a pissed off Potter/Pikachu.

  Remus: Got that right!

Potter/Pikachu: Whatever, Oh and I have only three words for all you flamers out there: BRING. IT. ON.

This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!!


	2. Worst Summer Ever!

Potter/Pikachu: Hello it's me again!

Sirius: and me!

Remus: and me!

Potter/Pikachu: Welcome back to our story Harry Potter and the Demon Knights; I've finally got the second chapter done! *_starts doing the running man_*

Sirius: Are we in this fic yet?

Potter/Pikachu: I thought I said not until a few more chapters are done. *_is now doing the cabbage patch*_

Sirius: You sure like to dance don't you?

Potter/Pikachu: Yes I do * _starts to moonwalk and trips over Remus_* Sorry about that, you still up for the Disclaimer?

Remus: Yup, just as long as I don't have to say the chapter title.

Sirius: What's with you and these chapter titles?

Remus: I have my reasons.

Potter/Pikachu: I'm sure you do and I sure don't care, now on with the Disclaiming!

Remus: Ahem, Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books…. J.K Rowling! I don't own Demon Knights;****they belong to the great television series**_ Tales From the Crypt_**.   I also don't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia (that I rearranged a bit) or any other lyrics you recognize. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, and any characters you don't recognize. 

Potter/Pikachu: Thank ya kindly Remus.

Remus: My pleasure.

Sirius: And now it's my turn!

Potter/Pikachu: Take it away Sirius

**Sirius: Chapter 2**

**            Worst. Summer. Ever!**

**H**arry Potter winced as his scar started to sting a little, and accidentally dropped the frying pan ¾ that he was cooking breakfast with ¾ on the kitchen floor. Some of the grease had splattered on his left hand and burnt it; he cradled it in his other hand until the pain stopped. Then another shock of pain shot through the back of his head as his uncle Vernon's beefy hand connected to it.

"Stop daydreaming boy, and pay attention to what your doing!" his uncle barked, his bushy mustache bristling. The Dursley's were still quite angry about the Weasley incident in their living room, and the so-called "ruthless attack" on their whale like son, Dudley. Since then the Dursley's had been planning to make Harry's life as miserable for the summer as humanly possible, by any means necessary.  
  
You see, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. Harry was a wizard, much like the Weasley's. But he was a very famous wizard; because when he had been just a baby he had defeated Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard who had killed many powerful witches and wizards, including Harry's parents. He lived with the Dursley's for ten years without knowing who or what he was, before he was rescued, by Hagrid a half giant, and taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here he had met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, and together they had had many adventures. 

 But do to last year's events at the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort. A Wizard so powerful that his name alone struck fear into the hearts of millions, was now at full power, and trying to finish what he had started 14 years ago: to take over the world and utterly annihilate Harry Potter. The Triwizard Tournament (which Harry had been competing in) was a sporting event, where two other schools of magic, called Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, were to compete with Hogwarts, and to introduce foreign students from different countries. Instead, it ended up as a twisted plot in planning the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and one student loosing his life. That students name was Cedric Diggory, who had also been competing with Harry.

Harry picked up the frying pan and continued cooking breakfast. He quietly served the Dursley's there eggs, bacon, and toast. Vernon grunted and began to eat his breakfast. Harry's fat cousin Dudley had woofed down his breakfast before it hit the table, his piggy eyes glued to the new T.V. they had bought especially for him, so he wouldn't have to walk all the way to the living room to see his favorite shows while eating his food. He served his Aunt Petunia her breakfast, and moved to cook himself a piece of toast, when Vernon grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. His uncles' beady eyes were glaring at him with maliciousness. Harry stared back, his own emerald green eyes filled with confusion and little bit of anger, as his uncle began to twist his arm a little.

The room was silent. Dudley had stopped watching T.V for a moment to see what his beefy father would do to Harry next, enjoying the way his dad was treating him. While Petunia, simply ignored them all and continued to eat her breakfast. There was a few more seconds of silence, when Vernon Dursley finally spoke up….

"And just what, do you think your doing?" he growled, hatred oozing out of his voice.

"I was just making my breakfa…"Harry started, but was interrupted by his uncle's angry growl.

 "You know the rules boy! There will be no meals of any kind until all of your chores are done!

"_Since when did we ever have that rule"!?  _Harry thought, but decided against arguing. The last thing he needed was to over react and blast his uncle into another orbit. The Minister of magic, who already thought he was a nut case (Thanks to the influence of that Rita Scepter bitch) would probably think that he had lost even more of his Sanity and that he was some kind of danger to society.

 "Is that clear boy!" his uncle snarled, bits of spit coming out of his mouth.

"Crystal," Harry said with hardly any emotion. He started to head back upstairs towards his room. He didn't want to stay down there and watch everyone eat, as it would only make him hungrier, when suddenly Vernon grabbed his arm again and threw him down on the floor. 

"You will not! Talk to me in that tone of voice young man!" His uncle bellowed, "And don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Now go sit at the table and wait for your aunt to give you the chores for today." Vernon kicked him in the stomach. Harry stayed on the floor for a few seconds, getting his breath and slowly got back up and headed for the table. He pulled the chair out and sat down, staring his uncle in the eye all the same.

"I said do you under stand me? Answer me boy!" Vernon yelled

"Yes sir," he replied, giving an army salute when he turned around.

Vernon must have missed his nephew's obvious mockery, but continued anyway, " Good. Well I'd better be off to work, is there anything I've forgotten?"

"Why, yes there is dear." His Aunt Petunia had finally finished her breakfast. "Have you phoned Marge about when to pick her up from the train station?" she asked while walking over to the countertop so she could write down Harry's list of chores.

"Oh right, well remind me as soon as I get home would you Petunia honey," he said, taking one last bite of his toast.

"Of course dear."

"Alright then, bye honey, see ya Dudders." He pecked Petunia on the cheek, and ruffling Dudley's hair (Who, had finally returned to watching T.V.). Then his uncle vacated the kitchen and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Vernon, don't forget to stop by the Toy store and pick up those new video games for wittle Duddel wuddle kins," Petunia called after her husband, "Now what were those games called again?"

"There called, Spyro the Dragon, and Mortal Combat Gold mum," Dudley said, still intent on keeping his eyes on the T.V screen even though there was only a commercial on.

"Ah, isn't my wittle sweetums just the smartest wittle boy in the world," Petunia cooed, "Yes he is, yes he is." she walked over from the counter to, much to Dudley's irritation, pinch her sons cheeks.

"I think _Harry warry_ is going to be sicky wicky," Harry muttered to himself. Luckily for him his aunt either chose to ignore, or didn't here his comment, as she continued to scribble down the rest of his chores. 

"Right hun!" Vernon called back from the door. The sound of a car screeching out of a driveway indicating that he had finally driven off to work.

"Alright boy, here are your chores," said Aunt Petunia, handing him a piece of paper that filled half of it. Written on it was:  
  
Wash the clothes  
iron the clothes   
Dust the living room  
Do the gardening  
Wash the car  
Do the dishes  
Paint the garden benches  
Sweep the kitchen floor  
Hoover the Dining room  
Move belongings out of your room down to the cupboard  
  
 "And you'd better finish every last one of them before your uncle gets home or else there will be no supper for you tonight," she added.

Harry hadn't even heard the warning, for his eyes were glued on the last chore, "Um, Aunt Petunia?"

"What now," his aunt barked, as she strode over to her favorite spot near the kitchen window so she could do her most favorite past time: spying on the neighbors.

"Um, why do I have to move my things back down to the cupboard?"

"Ugh, I thought we went through this already," she turned to him, her face brimming with annoyance.

"Er, refresh my memory again."

"Your Aunt Marge is coming over remember."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, where do you think she's going to be staying, not in that filthy little cupboard I dare say? And besides, unless you want to spend the rest of your summer in the cockroach infested spare bedroom that's being fumigated tomorrow morning…" She started mumbling about how ungrateful he was and that he was a waste of money.

"Oh, all right then." He sighed and started to get the things done on the list. He grabbed the hamper of clothes that had been left by the kitchen doorway for him. He managed to stuff his Uncles and cousins abnormally large clothes into the washing machine, which was down in the basement, before going out to the backyard to do the gardening. He went outside and started on pulling the weeds out of his aunts' garden.  
  
Out of all the chores Harry had to do, gardening was his favorite. It always reminded him of Professor Sprout's Herbology classes, and anything that reminded him of Hogwarts was a welcome diversion of the horrible reality that was Privet Drive. "_Plus, __Dudley__'s probably inside watching the Jerry Springer show,_" he thought to himself. Another reason why Harry liked gardening was because this was the most unlikely place where his fat cousin would harass him: _outside_.

As Harry continued to pull the weeds out of the garden, he couldn't help but have the strange feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know what it was, but something kept telling him that he wasn't alone, like a sixth sense or something. "_Could it be that maybe a Death Eater? Or worse Voldemort, my scar was hurting this morning… okay Potter now you're over reacting, it couldn't be him, not here."_ The thought of **him** being here on Privet Drive was impossible, absurd… but, then again, that's what they said about **him** ever rising again. He shrugged inwardly and began pulling weeds again, "No way, he couldn't be here. Dumbledore said it himself that I had some sort of protection with the Dursley's," he said reassuring himself. Though what ever that protection was, Harry'd never know. Staying at this place has been more like being in some type of artificial hell than a refuge from evil. But the feeling just wouldn't leave him alone.

"_Shh__…  he'll__ here us!_" The voice had come from the bush behind him. Now he knew that he wasn't alone. He dropped the weed he was holding, and slowly walked towards the shrubbery. He peered over it and found… nothing? "I know I heard someone around here," he said while scratching his head in confusion.

"Who the heck are you talking to?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his cousins' voice. "Oh, it's just you," Harry said, relief washing over him.

"Yeah, its me. Now why are you talking to the bush? What, is it your new friend or something," Dudley taunted, his jowls bouncing as he chortled at his own joke.

"Why yes it is. in fact we were just having an intelligent conversation on how the stock market works, until you came out here and rudely interrupted." Harry tried not to smile at the confused look on his cousins' face.

Dudley raised his eyebrow, and Harry could practically see the sprockets turning slowly in his head. Finally, his mind came to the conclusion of, "Your crazy, you know that."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "Crazy is such a strong word, I prefer the mentally challenged."

"Yeah," his cousin replied. Not finding anything insulting to say, Dudley quickly waddled back inside to finish watching T.V.

It was hard for Harry to suppress the fits of laughter, "Like he even knows what the stock market is, dumbass." He sighed, "Oh well, funs over, back to work." He walked back over to the garden to finish picking the weeds, and noticed that there were no more weeds to pull. _"That's odd, I usually don't finish the gardening this early,"_ he thought. He also noticed at how easy the work had been. Most of the time it took him about 30 minutes just to pull one of the little buggers out, and the fact that his left arm was still throbbing painfully from when his uncle had tried to pull it out of his socket earlier wasn't suppose to make it any easier. "So how come I'm already finished?" he asked himself quietly. "I'm sure I would have known if it was magic or not." If it were magic the ministry would've been down here before he could say _hippogriff_ three times fast. He stood there thinking about it for a few more seconds then shrugged it off, "Oh well, at least its done," with that said, Harry headed back inside to finish the rest of his chores, when suddenly he got that strange felling again, he turned around expecting something or someone to be there but found nothing. He sighed inwardly, "What's wrong with me? Man I'm starting to get as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody," he turned on his heels and headed inside, the feeling still not leaving him.

If Harry would have bothered to turn around again he might have seen the two figures coming out of the bush.

******************************************

"You knuckle head, you almost got us caught," the cat like figure hissed

"I couldn't help it, I had to sneeze sometime. Besides you were the one who shouted "Shh! Remember," the other figure hissed back.

"Anyway, that was way to close for comfort, I'm sure he would have spotted us if it weren't for that fat kid interrupting his so called "conversation" with what he thought was a bush." They stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing there heads off.

"Speaking of _the boy,"_ the other figure started to say, still trying to get through the fits of laughter,"are you sure he's the one, I mean he is a bit young don't you think?" the figure asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" She said incredulously, "Why else would this thing be glowing if he wasn't the one, hmm? Besides, didn't you see his face; he's like his exact double, except for the hair and eyes of course.

The other figure still eyed her partner skeptically, "I dunno, I still say he's to young. Are you sure, that little trinket of yours isn't broken or something?"

"Trinket!?… Trinket! What do you mean by _trinket_?" the figure stuttered, not being able to find the words for her long time friend and partners' obvious insult. "This trinket here, if put in the wrong hands could bring about the next Apocalypse!!" She pulled a red glowing object from the folds of her cloak and shoved it next to her partners face.

"Fine, fine, I get the point." She pushed the object or whatever it was back to the other woman, who pocketed it back in her cloak. "I'm just saying that maybe there might be something wrong with it that's all." The figure strode over to the bench, and conjured up an apple out of thin air, munching on the treat greedily. "Mmm, this is really tasty," she said with her mouth full

"There is nothing WRONG with the Key! It isn't, some type of cheap carnival souvenir you know. It's an ancient tool that holds the balance of this world and the underworld! You insubordinate twit! " The figure screeched, "and stop chomping on that apple while I'm talking to you, this is no time for a lunch break!"

She quickly finished the rest of her apple and folded her arms. "Fine, fine already! It's not broken, and its not store bought. I wasn't really paying much attention when the elders were explaining all that crap to me. And don't call me insu- insubordidinate- don't call me stupid damnit!" she added stuttering. 

"It's pronounced insu·bor·danate, dumb ass."

"For the love of everyone's sanity Asuka can't you lighten up a bit? See, look at this," she tossed the apple aside and conjured a carrot in its place, "bet you can't guess who I am?" she put two fingers above her head and began to chomp on the carrot like a little rabbit, "What's up doc?"

"Give me that!" Asuka snatched the carrot out of her partner's hands and through it on the ground, "For gods sake! What is it with you and these freaking vegetables!?" she yelled while hurling her arms over her head.   
  
"Out of all the people in the galaxy _I_ had to get partnered up with a retarded version of Bugs Bunny," she mumbled to herself.

The more normal figure slowly put her fingers down and folded her arms back across her chest, eyeing her partner with an expression the other woman couldn't define, "First of all you know very well I'm a vegetarian, second, we got partnered up because we're both in the prophecy and cause we've been friends since the 1700's," Asuka scoffed at this, "and thirdly…" she lowered her voice and turned slightly away from her, "Bugs Bunny was the tightest Loony Toon of them all so don't hate."  
  
Asuka looked like she was about to say something, but then decided against it, sighing, "All right, all right. I'll simmer down a little, but I'd like you to stay on track too and listen okay."

Her partner raised her hands in agreement, "Fine, I'm all ears. Go head."

 "Okay, I know for a fact that this boy is the chosen one."

"Oh," the woman said, finally sounding interested, "how do you figure?"

"His eyes."

Her partner looked up at her with an arched brow, "Yeah, there a nice startling green. What's that have to do with anything?"

"They were glowing."

"So what?"

Asuka sighed in exasperation, "You really didn't pay attention to the order did you? He could sense we were here, that's a definite sine of the heir."

"Yeah, but maybe his eyes were glowing because um...uh." she trailed off, contemplating her answer with her hand on her chin.

"Ivory," Asuka cut into Ivory train of thinking, "tell me, how many people do you know have the whole of there eyes start to glow emerald green?" 

" Well there was this one guy on Jupiter who had a whole bunch of eyes and they started..."

"No Ivory, there are no people _here_ on earth that have glow in the dark eye balls!!"

"Aw come on Asi, all I'm saying is that this could all be one big coincidence. I'm just looking outside the box here."

"C'mon Ivory," Asuka said knowingly, "when has it ever been a '_coincidence'_ when it comes to magic?"

"Um…well," Ivory gave in with a sigh, "All right never."

Asuka nodded her head in approval, "Good. Now that we have that cleared up, when do ya think we should tell him?"

"I…" Ivory started standing up, a light bulb flashing above her head briefly. But then the light dimmed and she sat down in defeat, "…haven't the slightest."

Asuka shook her head, "Well that was pointless. We'll talk about when to tell him later."  
  
"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Um, we go around to the front yard and _inspect_ him some more to see if he shows anymore of the signs," Asuka said, already heading towards the back gate.

Ivory smiled, "Yeah, and by "inspect" you mean _spy_?" she said, following in her partner's footsteps and heading over to the gate.

"Call it what ever the hell you want, we're still going out front." The duo slowly crept out the back gate and headed for the front yard.

**********************************************

Back inside. Harry had ticked off the list as he completed his chores. He still had to pack his things and move it down stares to the cupboard. He started to go upstairs to get his things when Petunia called him into the kitchen; his aunt had already begun to cook dinner. A delicious roast sat sizzling in the oven, while mashed potatoes, and beans boiled on the stove.

"Haven't you finished your chores yet?" she said, as she took out a turkey baser and began to marinate the roast.

"Yes, but I still have to bring my things down stairs."

"Well you'd better hurry up. Vernon will be home in a half an hour, so get to work," Aunt Petunia warned, her high pitched voice following him up the stairs. When he got his room, he saw that there really wasn't much to pack. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had long ago moved all of Dudley's broken toys up to the attic. The only things left in there were a few books scattered on the floor, (not quite as fascinating as the wizarding books that were now locked up in the attic in his trunk, but they were kind of interesting in there own way, even though the pictures in them didn't move) and a calendar hanging over the head of his small bed. He had marked off the days on his calendar until he returned to his school and friends. 

He sighed, "Only two more months to go until I'm out of this dump." He started to pick up some of the books on the floor and stacked them up in a little box he found in his closet, when suddenly he heard a tapping noise. He turned around and saw that his faithful owl Hedwig was fluttering outside his window, waiting impatiently for him to let her in. Harry walked over to the window and opened it; the owl swooped in over his head and landed on his bed.   
  
Harry picked up Hedwig and started stroking her lovely snowy white feathers, "Hey Hedwig, you've certainly been gone awhile," he said with a bit of surprise, seeing that his Aunt and Uncle were planning on selling or eating his beloved owl. Making sure that his relatives didn't get a chance to turn his pet into Kentucky fried owl he had sent Hedwig out at least two in half weeks ago¾not really knowing where she had flown off too¾ and wasn't expecting her till the beginning of the term. 

Hedwig had now started hooting and clicking to get his attention, "What's up with you?" he then noticed that Hedwig was sticking her leg out at him with two letters attached to it. "So that's where you've been!" he said as he untied the letters off of her leg, "Um, I think there's still a bunch of mice that you caught from your last trip in your cage." His owl nipped his finger affectionately before fluttering over to her cage and getting a well-deserved snack.  
  
Harry picked up the first letter and instantly noticed Ron's messy handwriting. He ripped the letter open and read it to himself:

Dear Harry

How are you doing Mate!

Terribly I'm sure, seeing that you have to stay with those horrible muggles most of the summer. But don't feel to bad, my summer has started to take a turn for the worst too. Mainly because Bill and Charlie have decided to stay a little longer than intended - what with the You, know, who business and all – and now the two of them, _and _Fred and George have booted me out of my own room! Can you believe it? I can't even crash in Ginny's room because she and Hermione need their privacy for there so called "girl talk," so I have to sleep on the couch in the living room! I tell ya they're all against me, Harry! God I just can't wait till you come over so I can have someone civilized to talk to. By the way Mum says that Dumbledore said you could come over to the Burrow around the end of July or the beginning of August. Oh and are you doing okay man? Its been ages since you owled me or Hermione. If something about the incident last year is bothering you, you know you can talk to us about it anytime. Just try to forget about it all right? Try and concentrate on giving a good excuse for the Dursley's so you can come on home to the Burrow.

           RON

P.S. Hermione's been made Prefect. Surprise, surprise! And don't blame yourself about what happened at the Tournament!! And don't forget to send a reply!!!!

Harry smiled to himself as he finished reading the letter. The smile quickly turned into a frown as he scanned through the letter and noticed that Ron had mentioned The Tournament. The horrible memories of the wizarding competition flashed through his mind, memories of Cedric's lifeless body laying spread legged next to Tom Riddle's grave, his slightly tanned handsome face was pale, and his silvery gray eyes that held so much determination and good sportsman ship, stared empty into space with out a single trace of a soul within. The flashes quickly turned into the gleaming crimson eyes of the dark Lord Voldemort, laughing his high-pitched cold laugh, taunting Cedric as if his death were some type of amusing joke. 

Harry shuddered at those disturbing thoughts, and shook his head clear it of the sudden flashbacks. He started to contemplate on the letter some more, and realized that he really hadn't been in much contact with his two best friends. The reason behind this was the actual cause of Cedric's death. It had been because of him, Harry who had convinced Cedric to take the cup along with him. It was him that led the innocent student to his unknown death, even though at the time he himself didn't know that the cup would deliver them strait into a trap. 

Still, Cedric had been killed for standing next to Harry. Long ago, Harry's mother had died for refusing to leave him as well. Harry didn't need to be at the top of his class at Hogwarts, as Hermione was, or to be Albert Einstein to figure out a pattern there. He was almost glad that his aunt and uncle had decided that he had fabricated the story of his powerful godfather and tried to get rid of his faithful owl, so he couldn't send or receive owl post this summer. The fewer connections Ron and Hermione had to him at this time, the better.

Harry shook his head again, and moved toward the second letter, this time it had been from Sirius Black, the _innocent _convicted murderer of 13 people, wizards and muggles alike, and the betrayer of Lily and James Potter. The letter was short and looked like it had been written by some sort of animal, he read it silently to himself,

_Dear Harry,_

_How's my favorite and only godson?_

_I'm on my way to Remus's place in my dog form, so that's why this letter is so messy. Anyway I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were doing okay, since I haven't really made contact with you since I left Hogwarts that night. You'll probably see me more this year than you did last time. Oh and Moony's defiantly coming back to Hogwarts too, I think he's taking Professor __Sinistra's__ place, something about her going mad over stress. Well see ya around kiddo, and if anything is bothering you just owl me anytime, it doesn't matter when.                                        _

_Snuffles_

_P.S. I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait till Hogwarts. ___

Harry's eyes rested on one of the sentences in the message, "Wonder what the surprise is?" he asked himself, he knew his godfather was full of surprises but this was the first time he'd ever warned him in advance. He scanned through the letter again, "Moony's coming back to Hogwarts?" he stared at the letter in confusion for a second till something in his head clicked. "Moony must be Professor Lupin," he felt kind of stupid for not figuring this out before. "All right, he's finally coming back to Hogwarts, to bad he's not going to be the Defense against the Dark arts teacher." Out of all the dark arts teachers the school has hired, to Harry Professor Remus Lupin was the best. Most of the students of Hogwarts believed that the job was cursed, since no teacher has ever been there for more than a year. Plus if Lupin didn't get the job then either some other person would get it, or Professor Serverus Snape; the Slytherin lovin, Griffyndor hatein, mean to all students at Hogwarts with the exception of Slytherin, Potions Master would get the job. Which hopefully for Harry and a majority of the school didn't happen.  

Harry placed the letter next to Ron's, and began to search for some writing utensils to send back his replies. He took out a piece of paper and pencil ¾ since his parchment and quills were currently locked up in his trunk ¾ and wrote a quick Hi, how are you, and I'm doing okay to Sirius. Harry really did hate to strait up lie too Sirius but the last thing he wanted was for his over protective godfather to rush down to Harry's unnecessary aid, and possibly get caught by one of the Ministry of magic, or worse a dementor, and get hauled off to Azkaban.

Harry had a brief image of Sirius on his way to #4 Privet Drive, and being cornered in an ally by a dozen dementors'. Each of the fearful creatures raised one slimy, scabbed, decade hand on the hoods of their robes, and revealed thin gray-scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. Its gaping shapeless hole of a mouth, getting ready to suck the soul out of his defenseless godfather…

He quickly shook the dark thoughts from his head; this was proof that once you visited Harry's mind you would no longer fear hell. He started to write Ron's letter but then paused for a second in thought. He had to be real careful when writing to his two best friends, his friends had known him for Four years now and they definitely weren't so easily fooled. Not that Sirius was gullible or anything, it's just that he hasn't really spent enough time with him to really know when he was lying or not ¾ at least he hoped so.

He finished the letter to Ron and read it to himself:

_Dear Ron and Herm,_

_How are you guys doing? I'm real sorry that I haven't kept in touch lately; it's just that the Dursley's are being there usual nasty selves and working me dawn until dusk. But other than that I'm just peachy keen. Oh, and snuffles owled me today and said that Professor Lupin is coming back. Although he's not going to be the defense teacher, strangely enough he's actually taking Professor Sinistra's place as Astronomy teacher. That still leaves the dark arts class open, hopefully it wont be that slimy git Snape. I'm sure he's going to be really angry if he doesn't get the job for five years in a row. Anyways, hope you guys are okay and can't wait until I come over to the Burrow. Say hi to the Weasley crew for me._

_Harry_

"There," he said in satisfaction, "They wont suspect a thing." He started to fold the letter up when a sudden thought accrued to him, and he quickly scribbled a P.S on the paper.

_P.S. Would you mind keeping Hedwig for a few weeks? I just think it would be better if she stayed at your place for a while so she could go out side more and spread her wings too, since she hardly ever gets to do that here**.**_

With the finishing touches to the letter done, Harry set out to tying the letters to Hedwig's leg. She looked a little down cast when he was through; Harry guessed that she was upset because he seemed to want to get rid of her so quickly. Hedwig's large amber eyes looked up at him sadly, as if this were the last time he would ever see her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," he said while stroking her snowy plumage, "I'm not getting rid of you it's just I don't think you want to be locked up in your cage for the rest of the summer or cooked into baked Hedwig stew. Unless you want to be stuck in the cupboard with me for a few weeks." The owl looked as if she was considering the options given, but Harry picked her up and walked over to the window anyway. He opened it and stroked his owl one last time before letting her go. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and glided outside into the twilight. He watched as the only thing in the house that didn't look at him as if he were something disgusting that crawled out from under the dirt, fly away into the distant setting sun until he could see her no more.   
  
He lingered there at the window sill for a while, just staring out into the seemingly peaceful suburb that was Privet Drive, and wondered just how long that peace would last, just how long it would take for Voldemort to finally stop binding his time and show them his true dark colors, just how long it would take for the Minister of Magic to open his eyes and finally see the signs of Voldemort's return, and just how long his friends would be safe from the clutches of the Dark Lord.  
  
He sighed to himself again, thinking that he really needed to stop contemplating on things so damn much, and started to pack the rest of the things in his room. Finally finished, he strode out of his room and down the hall with the box of his things tucked under his arm. He reached the railing and heard raised voices arguing downstairs, and decided to see what was going on. He slowly crept down the stairs, and listened to his arguing aunt and uncle below.

"…I'm just saying Vernon, I Don't want you leavening any marks on him while Marge is here. What If she notices, or worse someone ends up seeing him with bruises on his face, people will talk."

For almost a second there Harry had thought that his aunt was actually defending him ¾ at least until she finished her sentence. Harry's aunt Petunia liked nothing better than to talk about her neighbors and nothing less than to have them talk about her.  
  
"Then we'll just say that they beat him at school, you know she still thinks he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Vernon defended lightly.

"We don't want to have to say anything at all!" Petunia's voice rose shrilly. She sighed deeply, "Just promise me that you wont beat him out of his mind ¾ unless of course he shows his "abnormality" like last time ¾ but still nothing but the occasional back hand alright!"

Vernon simply nodded in response, a bit of a scowl could be seen on his face.

"Good." Petunia turned around and finally noticed Harry standing there. "Well, what are _you_ doing here?" his aunt snapped, "ease dropping eh?" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I was just er, done with my room and was about to put my things in the cupboard," Harry said thinking quickly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get your things in there, so you can get your dinner." She turned her back on the two of them and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Harry and his uncle stood there in the hall, staring at Petunia's retreating back. Vernon turned his plump head to Harry "Well, you heard her, get to work!" he growled, and headed through the kitchen door as well. Harry walked over to the cupboard and dropped the box on the floor. Nothing had changed much in the small room since he vacated it 5 years back. The small bed ¾ that took up most of the space in the closet ¾ was still made; boxes of Dudley's old clothes were stacked in the corner of the room, in danger of tilting over because of the weight of Dudley's abnormally large sweaters, and last and definitely least the slivery spider webs in the corners of the ceiling hang abandon by there original owners, and replaced by small sacks of spider eggs.

"Home sweet home, just as I remember it," he mumbled to himself sarcastically. "What would I give to stuff Uncle Vernon's fat as…

"Dudley Sweetums! Come and get your food honey!" his aunt's shrill voice called from the kitchen, interrupting Harry's mumbling. The house rumbled underneath his feet, and he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. "Uh oh here comes the fat boy express," he muttered. As if summoned from the air it self, Dudley whizzed past Harry in a flash of blubbering fat, nearly knocking him into next week. Dudley almost burst the kitchen door down as he hurried to get to his food; he took his place at the left of the table taking up all the space in the corner. 

Harry massaged the back of his head; his cousin had, ¾accidentally or not¾ pushed him against the wall in his rush to reach the kitchen. He stood up and brushed off his clothes and turned around to see what little damage, any blood smears to be exact, he'd done. But to his surprise there was a large gapping hole in the exact place where his head had hit the wall. "Jesus," he said, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. "Did Dudley do that to me?" He knew his cousin was strong, but the wall was made of solid concrete for crying out loud! Surely Dudley couldn't be _that_ strong, it's not as if he lifts waits all the time. "This is getting really weird," he said to himself. It was definitely was no act of magic, he knew this for a fact, mainly because when he used magic a sudden sense of power came over him and something was more likely to blow up or disappear. What ever happened to the wall was an act of physical power. 

Now Harry _knew,_ that _he_ had anything but physical power. Although he had shot up over summer, (as much as you can shoot up to be 5 foot 6), he had only gotten thinner, and was now dangerously underweight. He stared at the hole in thought for a moment until his aunt called him in for supper.

"Here," Aunt Petunia had shoved a plate with two carrot sticks, a thin slice of roast and a glass of water into his hands. _'You call this a dinner?'_ He was about to say something about the lack of food given to him but silenced quickly as his aunt gave him the look that told him the: _"your an ungrateful little brat and undeserving to be in the same house as us and you belong in an orphanage" _speech was coming. So he took the plate and sat at the corner of the table. 

"So, What time is Marge coming in?" Aunt Petunia asked as she sat at the table with her food and was able to catch Uncle Vernon's eye. 

"Round' Ten o'clock," Uncle Vernon replied from behind his bushy mustache. "And YOU," he added, jabbing a finger at Harry. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I'll be quiet and behave myself," he said in a flat tone.  
  
"You will. You will speak when spoken to. And we'll not have another incident like the last time, or you'll find yourself in a situation where not even your freakish _kind_ can save you."  
  
Harry nodded. He wasn't really sure weather to take this threat seriously though. He knew that his beefy uncle was very capable of beating the daylights out of him, but he also knew that the fear of his magical friends kept him from doing anything that would endanger his life.   
  
"Did you here me boy!?"  
  
"I will speak when spoken to, and there will not be an incident like the last time," Harry repeated in the same flat voice.  
  
The rest of the evening was fairly quiet with the exception of Dudley, smacking on his roast and gulping down his soda noisily. Harry had finished most of his meal and was and moved to drink the rest of his water before heading back upstairs. He picked up the glass and hardly even squeezed it before it shattered in his hands. With nothing to hold the contents, some of the liquid remained in Harry's hand while the rest poured over his cloths. Harry looked down at himself in both fear and surprise. Surprise at what he had just done, and fear because of how the Dursley's were going to react. He looked up slowly at each of the Dursley's; Dudley had frozen in the middle of eating, his mouth was still fool of mashed potatoes, as it stood open. He turned to his Aunt Petunia who had dropped her fork, and had her mouth covered as if to hold back a shriek. He then turned to his Uncle Vernon who was rapidly turning a very blotchy red, and seemed to be at lost for words.

_'Oh great, now what do I do?_' he thought as he scanned the table again. "Um, I'll just er, clean that up then." There was no reply, not that he expected one. He got up and went to go get a towel. He ducked under the table and started to mop up the water from the floor. He was about to go get a broom to sweep up the broken glass, but unfortunately he forgot to move from under the table and bumped his head under it. For some reason he felt no pain though. At first he had an insane thought that he hadn't hit the table at all, but staring dumb struck at the table that now bore a big hole in it quickly shunned anything of the sort away. He had apparently crashed directly through it, without feeling anything! _'As if the damn glass wasn't enough!'_ about a million thoughts were racing across his mind in confusion, residing mostly on, _How__ could this have happened_, and _I couldn't have done this! _And the main one of the main ones, _I am so screwed_.

"Get-get-get out of here!" Uncle Vernon had now regained his voice and was screaming at the top of his lungs. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he roared, pointing his fat index finger towards the doorway.

"I didn't..." he started, but was cut off when Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the shirt and raised his beefy fist.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT-THAT DELIBERATE ACT OF MALICESNESS!! AND YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE TO TRY AND LIE ABOUT IT!!" Uncle Vernon backhanded him and Harry felt his lip split. His Uncle shoved him hard towards the door. Gaining his composure Harry looked into his Uncles angry beady little eyes, his green ones were filled with rage, but quickly turned into confusion as he noticed his Uncles blotchy red and purple face, fade into chalk white. Vernon was staring at Harry as if he had grown an extra head, his Aunt had finally let out the shriek she was holding in and Dudley was waddling as fast as he could to take cover behind his skinny mother for some unknown reason.

"How? What in the-how did your-your…?" his uncle spluttered. He shook his head, "Just get out of here now! Get out – I want you out of my SIGHT! NOW!!!  
  
Harry blinked in confusion and slowly began to back away towards the door and vacated the kitchen. Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. "What the hell just happened in there?" he asked no one in particular. He knew exactly what happened, but the question was, how? "Well, what ever _it _was I'd better learn how to keep control if I want to get back to Hogwarts in one piece." But how in the world was he supposed to control something when he didn't even know what he was controlling? It was all becoming very confusing, but standing around in the middle of the hallway waiting for his aunt and uncle to yell at him more, certainly wasn't going to help him figure it out. So he hurried upstairs and headed towards his room for the last time until a couple of weeks.  
  
As he reached the doorway of his room a sudden thought struck him like a bullet; why did Uncle Vernon turn so pale all of a sudden like he had seen a ghost? And why did he just kick him out of the kitchen instead of just beating him some more? The thought hung on his head even after he entered his room; "maybe he remembered that my friends could turn him into a beetle?" He seriously doubted this.   
  
He tried to recall the events in the kitchen after his uncle pushed him, and remembered him suddenly started staring at his face in fright; no he was staring at his eyes. "Odd, why would he be afraid of my eyes," he said whilst he put his large hand me down pajamas over his head. He climbed into bed when he noticed a large blackish – purplish mark on his right fore arm. "Must- must be a bruise from when Vernon had grabbed me earlier," he yawned out, although it looked more like a shape then a bruise. "Oh well, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow." Harry lie down on his bed, sleep starting to over come him, and hoped that for once it wouldn't be marred by nightmares. But before Harry fell unconscious in his pillow the unsettling feeling of danger nearby flashed through his body, but just as quickly as it had come it disappeared and Harry Potter fell into a deep sleep.

********************************

Outside of Harry's window on number four Privet Drive, two feminine figures; one slightly muscular and cat like, the other slender and impish, stood on his windowsill with worried expressions on there faces. The two women turned to each other and stared at one another for a few seconds, both of them with the same thoughts. They turned silently back to the window and looked at the sleeping boy with in.

"Ivory?" whispered the cat like women to her partner, still staring at the child through the window.

"Yeah Asuka?" the other women whispered back.

"That boy, is so the heir."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Asi, but I don't think any of us has ever been able to do _that_ before at his age, this is really going to be very interesting indeed," she said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I think your right Ivory, this is most definitely going to be very interesting."

To be continued…

Who are these two mysterious women who keep spying on Harry? What do they want? And do they have anything to do with Voldemort? And what's with Harry and this sudden outburst of strength, and is the bruise on his arm really what it seems? And why do I have to wait until I'm fifteen to get a drivers license? Find out this, and more on _Harry Potter and the Demon Knights._

Next time on: Harry Potter and the Demon Knights. Marge finally makes her appearance, and Harry's new strength causes more trouble then it's worth. We find more about these two mysterious women, and what they have to do with Voldemort. And Remus and Sirius have a bit of a scene (but have bigger parts in later chapters)

***************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: So how was it?

Sirius: Not bad, although I'd like to get too know those 'mysterious' women if you know what I mean.

Potter/Pikachu: I wasn't talking to you; I was talking, er typing to all of the wonderful people of Fanfiction. Net. 

Remus: I don't think they can type back to you now.

Potter/Pikachu: I'm aware of this, but they can review it though.

Sirius: When are we ever going to be in this bloody fic! I had know idea those damn Dursley's were so horrible to Harry!

Remus: You know, I wouldn't mind eating them the next full moon. 

Harry: That wont be necessary, I've got every thing under control.

Sirius: Hey Harry how'd you get in here?

Harry: The stairs.

Remus: and what do you mean you've got every thing under control?

Harry: Well I've just got a sneak peak of the next chapter and I am totally kicking there asses!

Potter/Pikachu: Hey! That's cheating!

Harry: I know, well tah, tah for now, got to get ready for the fic.

Potter/Pikachu, /Remus/, Sirius: BYE HARRY!

Potter/Pikachu: Okay every one please give me your feed back, ideas, guesses on what's going to happen next…

Sirius: and a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Potter/Pikachu/, Remus: *_staring at Sirius_*

Sirius: What? I'm hungry.

Potter/Pikachu: Right, well Flames are welcome too! Got the extinguisher ready Sirius?

Sirius: Rodger that skipper *_puts on goggles and fireman hat_* lets lock and load.

Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!  


	3. Aunt Marge Again?

Potter/Pikachu: Hi Every body!  
  
Sirius: Wazzzzzzup!!  
  
Remus: Why hello there!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: welcome back to Harry Potter and the Demon Knights!  
  
Sirius: Do we get to be in this fi-?  
  
Potter/Pikachu: YES! You are in this CHAPTER! You and Remus!  
  
Sirius/Remus: Wahooooooooo!!! *Gives a hi-five*  
  
Remus: How long is our part anyway?  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Not very long 

Sirius: It figures, your never going to give us a good scene *starts pouting*  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Enough with the whining start Disclaiming!

Sirius: Fine! Ahem, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books…. J.K Rowling! I don't own **_Demon Knights;_** they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt._**   I also don't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, Buba Sparks's or that song from Anastasia's lyrics. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, Cypress, Asuka, Ivory, Carmen, Veronica, Stanley and Valicity. 

Potter/Pikachu: Thank you Sirius.

Sirius: No trouble at all.

Potter/Pikachu: Remus, if you don't mind, please thank the Reviewers.

Remus: Certainly, Thank you tangerine, Valiant Soldier, Lava, Silver Phoenix, Vmr, Stargazer, and Kelzery

Potter/Pikachu: That's it?

Remus: Yup.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh well, definitely better than nothing. Now on with the story!**  
  
Potter/Pikachu: ****Chapter 3  
Aunt Marge, again!?**

**O**ut side on the dark and seemingly peaceful streets of Privet Drive, two women sat upon a brick wall, staring into the beautiful scenery above them that was the sky. The moon was full, and cast silvery rays down onto the earth. The stars above them were twinkling, and the planet Saturn was shining brightly, strangely visible to the naked eye. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they stayed staring at the starry sky above them. The first woman sighed and jumped off the wall in one swift movement and landed silently on the grass in a crouching position. As she stood up the moonlight caste her full features; the woman had brownish bronze skin, three cat like whiskers poked out of each side of her cheeks, wolf like ears protruded out of the side of her head and her eyes were burgundy red.   
  
Her platinum and white hair was streaked with glistening burgundy, and was braided down her back, the bottom held by a golden ring. She wore tight black jeans and burgundy shirt- Hottie was printed in silver words in the center- that curved around her muscular but slender figure, and a thick white collar with a large golden bell was rapped around her neck like a necklace. A thin brown tale rocked back and forth on her own will behind her, and a streaked burgundy and black cloak rested over her shoulders.

Following her partners suit, the other woman swung around so that she was sitting on the wall backwards, and then back flipped off the wall, landing silently next to her. This one looked a bit more human; she had slightly tanned peach skin, and rosy cheeks, her eyes were a silvery blue, and her platinum and blond hair was also streaked, except it was baby blue. Her hair went strait down to her waist, and her bangs, which covered her eyes a little, was bright silver. She wore tight baby blue jeans and a silver shirt- with the words spoiled brat in bold blue letters in the middle - that like her partners, curved around her slender figure. Her cloak was platinum streaked with baby blue.

"So, Ivory?" the cat women said breaking the silence, "I guess we should talk about our next move huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ivory agreed. "I think we should start by deciding when to tell the Potter boy about himself, since we've now established that he's earths heir."

"Hmm, I think we'd better wait for the right moment until we tell him," she said while rubbing her chin, "like when the next time those freaks let him out of the house or something."

"But what if by the time they let him out of the house is when he leaves to that school of his. What was it called again? Hog-snorts…no Hog-morts… no wait a minute! It's coming to me, its Hog, um… ports? No, that can't be it…" Ivory started pacing around the grass in deep concentration, until Asuka finally broke in.

"It's Hogwarts Ivory, Hog-worts!" she yelled at her partner, causing Ivory to cover her ears, "Did you even read the damn memo on him?" 

"Jesus Asi, calm yo self girl." Ivory hissed, "The people in CHINA are trying to sleep!"  
  
Asuka pulled at her hair in anger, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "You know what, screw it. Let's just get back to what we were talking about, kay?"

Ivory rolled her eyes, and casually waved her off, "Okay, Ms. Thang. Don't have to get all parental on me _Suzu_."    
  
Asuka leaned against the brick wall with her arms crossed, eyeing Ivory in a disturbing manner, " I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me Suzu."

"What ever Suzu." she said choosing to ignore that last comment, "You still haven't really answered my question though."

Asuka sweat dropped, "Um, what did you ask me again?"

"And you have the nerve to say I have a short term memory loss. Who's on crack now huh?" Ivory muttered to herself.

Asuka growled, baring her teeth and making sure that Ivory saw her sharp fangs. "What was that?" she said with maliciously.

"Whoa, whoa, settle down there tigress," Ivory said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I um, said what if he leaves before we get a chance to tell him?"

Asuka instantly relaxed, "Yeah that's what I thought." She shook her head, "Anyways, you don't have to worry about that. If we have too, we'll burst through the door and force those awful humans to let us talk to him."

"Yes!" Ivory pumped her fists up and down in excitement, "Now that's what I'm talking about Asi old girl, if all else fails, kick some human ass!" She started to punch rapidly at the air, and in her combo, accidentally roundhouse kicked one of the streetlights nearby and bent it into a ninety-degree angle. 

"Uh-oh." She tried to bend the streetlight back into place, but instead ended up breaking it in half. "Oops," was all she said before Asuka stormed up to her and snatched the half of streetlight from her.

"Woman what is wrong with you!?" Asuka attached the streetlight back on top of the base, where her clumsy partner had broken it off.  
  
 "Er, my bad?" Ivory said as Asuka held the streetlight together with one hand, while the other glowed burgundy and shot out fiery sparks at the pole, sealing it together.

"Let's try to avoid doing that again," she said calmly.  
  
"I'll be sure to make a note in my schedule."  
  
"Right, Oh I almost forgot to ask you something."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me this morning?"  
  
"Because you were acting to stupid to even listen to me, so I was sure you wouldn't give me a strait up answer."

Ivory looked at her skeptically, "Mmhmm, and you also forgot all about it until now didn't ya?" she said, her pretty face stretched into a grin.

"Wha-what? No, of course not," she said, turning red in the face, although Ivory couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger or both. "Us Catheldra hardly forget anything, you know that!" She put a peace sign out with her fingers, and winked at no one in particular.

Ivory stared at her as if she were crazy. She shrugged, "Yeah, but in your case we can make an exception, huh Suzu." Asuka stopped what she was doing at the mention of the word Suzu and turned to Ivory, a murderous glint was in her eyes and she started advancing on Ivory with her teeth bared.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that again!" she said with gritted teeth. Her long fingernails, which were painted red extended and turned into very sharp claws.  
  
"Now-now Asi, keep your cool." she said panic stricken. "I was just playin' with ya, I wont call you Suzu ever again I promise!" 

"You promise," she said, eyeing her partner up and down, as if she were searching for something.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Scouts honor, the whole nine yards," she said with all the honesty she could muster, and crossing her heart with her fingers. Asuka stopped baring her sharp teeth and her claws shortened back to fingernails.

She took a step back and sat back down on the wall, "Yeah like you're even a scout." 

Ivory sighed in relief, glad that, that subject was cut off before she got hurt, "Ok, now back to the question you were going to ask me."  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to know if that Voldemort character is doing what we think he's doing?" her voice was filled with worry, although her eyes were set in concentrating on her friend's reply.  
  
"Volde-who?"

"You know, the evil guy you've been spying on for several months!" she said, getting impatient. 

"OH! You mean that snake guy." Her face suddenly fell as if remembering something really horrible. "God Asi it's worse then we thought! That man is completely nuts, he tortures his own followers for crying out loud," she said with disgust. She remembered vividly how the evil snake like monster, had used one of the unforgivable curses on one of his servants for no apparent reason. The evil man had a cold high-pitched laughter that seemed to burn through her skin; to her the man's insane laughter itself was much like the curse he cast upon the balding man.   
  
"He's got the book then?" Asuka asked, snapping Ivory out of her reminisces.

"Yeah. All nice and evil, just the way they like it."

"So that numbskull is really going to try and open the gates?"  
  
"Most likely, but I don't think he's going after the key's until he's cast the incantation."  
  
"But why would he want to have a demon do his dirty work instead of one those death eaters of his?" she asked, more to herself then to her friend. "Doesn't he know what will happen once you've called upon them? Maybe he's planning to resurrect something other than a demon,"   
  
"Maybe it has something to do with that prophecy, I dunno," Ivory said shaking her head ruefully, "but if which ever demon he calls upon gets those key's before we do, we'll be in some serious shit."

"No kiddin," Asuka said while jumping off the wall and pacing back and forth across the grass. "Do you know which demon he's summoning, or even if he is summoning one?"  
  
"Uh-uh nope," Ivory said while shaking her head, her silvery- blond, blue streaked hair flapping about her face. "But if he really is going to send a demon after the key's then I bet ya it's going to be first class."

"Crap, so much for deciphering some of that prophecy wrong," Asuka mumbled to herself. " Man I can't believe this! How the hell are we supposed to stop a first class demon? We haven't even dealt with those kind," she pondered out loud, still pacing across the grass.

"Ah lighten up Asi!" Ivory said, slapping her partner on the back in a way of comfort. "At least we already have two of the key's, and like you said there all powerful and stuff so they should be able ward off what ever demon that Voldemort guy chooses for a while. Plus we have the heir with us, and he's supposed to be hecka strong so that's like double time on him." she said cheerfully.

"I'm not worried about us Ivory!" Asuka snapped at her partner, causing her to jump out of her cheery mood. "What I'm _worried_ about is what that demon is going to do once Voldemort sets him loose!" she said, pacing around faster than was necessary. "We haven't even figured out exactly where the Demon is supposed to be at."   
  
"Asi, would you calm down already, and stop pacing your making me dizzy," she said frantically to her usually clear headed partner.  
  
"What if when he releases more than one demon!" Asuka said, ignoring Ivory completely.

"Asi…" she started but her partner cut her off.

"What if the demons get out of control and start killing the earthlings? Or worse, they could start possessing them."  
  
"Now Asi, don't you think your over reacting just a little…"  
  
"Plus, one of those key's aren't even mine! They belong to earths heir."  
  
"Yeah I know but…"  
  
"Oh my god! What if the kid doesn't believe us!? What if he thinks we're crazy!? The whole frekin' universe would end! Every thing would be destroyed…" but whatever horrible and unlikely prediction she had was about to be interrupted, cause Ivory had had enough of her partners ranting.

"ASUKA!! Would you SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Ivory yelled, causing her partner to cover her wolf like ears with her hands, making them fold down.

"Who are you telling to shut up?! I'm the mph, mph…" Ivory had chosen now to cover Asukas' mouth with her left hand.  
  
"Now listen to me Asi. I'm pretty sure Voldemort doesn't have enough elemental magic to let out more than one or two demon's- at least if he wants a real powerful one." she said reassuringly to her partner. "And since we already have two of the key's and we basically know where the other five are, we're like several steps ahead of that psychopath." she paused for a second to let all that she said sink in. "Now, I'm going to move my hand from your mouth, so don't start yelling or anything okay."  
  
Asuka sighed, and plopped down on the grass. She stared down at her hands and started picking at the grass blades. "I know we have the upper hand right now, but how long is that supposed to last huh? What if we don't get the keys in time? What if we don't train him right? What if we fail? It'll be all our fault," she said not looking up at Ivory through out the whole time. Ivory bent down next to her partner, and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"What we need is a plan," she stated.  
  
Asuka stood back up, "Your right, but we can't do any planning unless we tell the kid," she said in her normal determined voice.  
  
Ivory also got up. "Yeah, and when will this be?" 

"Didn't I tell you this already?" she said, her temper rising again. "When the time is right."

"Could we be a little more specific?"

"Fine! How about when his animagus birthmark shows up, then we'll have more proof when we tell him that way."

"That's okay with me," said Ivory. "Ooh, I wonder what form he'll take; I bet it's an Owlen," she said, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah right, he's definitely going to turn into a CaTrel," she said, jabbing her hands on her hips.

"Why would he want to turn into some stupid ol "_wolf cat thing_" when he can turn into a graceful yet strong Owlen, which have the beauty of a owl and the power of a falcon I might add," she said with superiority.

"Are you mocking my planets native animal!" she whispered with a deadly edge in her voice.

"No, I'm just saying that a Owlen is a very nice creature to turn into," said Ivory, getting a little nervous. Knowing very well that her partners' temper wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, so now your saying that your native animal is better than mine are you?" she said through gritted teeth, again showing her sharp fangs.

"Now, now Asi remember your blood pressure," she said, conjuring up a white flag in surrender from thin air.

"Whatever." She looked up at the sky, the darkness was now slowly turning to light as the moon started to disappear into oblivion while the sun rose over the horizon; lighting the sky with a grayish orange color. "It's almost dawn."

"Yeah I noticed," Ivory said, also looking up at the sky. "So what's our next move?" she asked.

"Um, I think we should head back to the base and watch him from there. It'll lesson the chance for us getting caught. Then we'll come back when his birthmark is all generated."

"What Base? Don't you mean our damp, cold, and dark cave!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ugh, why do you have to always be so freaking picky all the time huh?" Asuka yelled in annoyance. "It's not like we could rent a hotel or anything, do you honestly think that the earthlings wouldn't freak out when they saw us?! You know how biased these people can be."

"Correction, they would freak out if they saw you, miss I'm a cat/wolf person," she retorted.

Asuka glared evilly at Ivory, "Oh yeah, you've certainly got a lot of nerve to be talking about freakish people. For someone who looks like a rocker from mars," she said, still glaring at Ivory. 

"Yeah right, like I'm as lame as those freaks from mars," she said glaring evilly right back.

She sighed again, "Could we stop arguing for a minute and get the heck out of here." Asuka rolled up her left arm sleeve. There was a large vivid tattoo thing on her fore arm that looked like a cross between a tiger and a wolf. The animal's fur was a dark burgundy, with a thick white collar and large golden bell rapped around the neck. The creature was crouched down on four legs; one of the legs was stretched out and showing a large paw with three sharp menacing talons that looked like it could gouge your eye balls out with one swipe.

Ivory rolled up her sleeve as well, "So will you be able to make it on your own, or do I have to carry you again?" On her arm was a tattoo of a large snowy owl, although this owl was different; the feathers where streaked with baby blue, and the tips of its wings were shining platinum. The owl was abnormally large, and it looked like it could just fly right off her arm.  
  
"It's not my fault I sprained my ankle."  
  
"Mmmhmm, and here I thought you were supposed to be the poised and graceful one."  
  
"Well no body's perfect, and I think I can manage on my own this time thank you very much," she said while placing her hand on the tattoo and closing her eyes in concentration.

"Yeah well I'll fly a little closer to you this time." She hesitated as her partner opened her eyes and gave her a funny look. "You know, just in case something happens. I'm not heartless." Following the same suit as Asuka, Ivory cupped a delicate hand on her tattoo.  
  
"Ah, Ivory I never new you cared," Asuka said in mock appreciation and closed her eyes again. Her body started to glow burgundy red as a golden vortex started to form underneath her feet. The vortex stated to swirl counter clock wise up her body until it completely engulfed her in a small hurricane. There was a brief flash of light, and the hurricane disappeared leaving an animal that looked exactly like the tattoo on Asukas' arm. The wolf like creature crouched in a laying down position and looked up at Ivory, waiting for her to transform.  
  
Ivory was already in the process of turning into her animal form. There was another flash of light, and a large snowy owl with baby blue streaks down it's feathers and silvery tipped wings, soared up into the sky and flew off west ¾ not bothering to wait for the crouching animal below.

Asuka growled a sigh "_I hate it when she does that," _she said to herself, as she stretched out her long legs and hopped over a nearby houses fence, trotting off after her partner.

 (A/N: We interrupt this fanfic to give you an announcement. _I'm really sorry if this scene bored the living hell out of you but I had to put this in somewhere, otherwise the plot and the fic. Entirely, wouldn't make much sense. And now back to your original Fanfic._)

****************************************************

"Boy, wake up!" Aunt Petunia barked from outside the door, "your aunt Marge will be here in 20 minutes and you need to get ready!" Harry groaned and rolled over on his side. He tried to recall the dream he was having. It was very strange, since for once his dream didn't involve any of the usual nightmares about Voldemort, The Triwizard Tournament, or the death of his close friends and parents. No, it had been completely different from those dreams; in fact, it didn't even involve any violence. It had been about two women ¾ witches most likely ¾ having a conversation in someone's front yard, he didn't recognize the place though ¾ or the conversation for that matter ¾ all he could remember was that it was night out. The descriptions of the women started to fade away as he tried to recall their details. One of them looked kind of like a cat women or something, while the other looked more human and had silvery blond hair that shined in the moon light of the yard. _"Dreams about women, that's a new one," _he thought to himself, not that he was complaining. Any kind of dream other than the nightmares he'd been having for the past few months was welcome to plague his mind anytime.

He started to try and rack his brains out to figure at least a few snippets of the two women's conversation, when his aunts' annoyingly shrill voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Are you up yet?" she yelled through the door, pounding on it and making it shake on its hinges. 

"I'm up, I'm up already," he said while tossing his sheets off of him and stretched out his arms and legs. He looked at his right arm and saw that the bruise was still there, it seemed a bit bigger than it did yesterday, and it looked blacker too, or maybe he's just over reacting as usual and has started talking to himself in the third person. "Wait, scratch that last one," he said out loud and started making his bed. 

"And don't forget to tidy up your room, we want it to be nice and clean for Marge," she screeched again, while trudging back down the stairs.

"Don't forget to tidy up your room for aunt Marge," he said in Petunia's shrill voice, "Clean what up? This room is just a small cubical. I'd be surprised if Aunt Marge could even fit in here," he said to himself, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He desperately hoped that the events of last night were long forgotten. Thankfully for him every thing seemed to be back to normal. All three of the Dursleys were sitting down, eating there breakfast at the kitchen table ¾ which had a large block of wood nailed to the table where Harry had smashed it last night.

 He sat himself in between Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Dudley had moved away from Harry in fright before he even had a chance to grab a piece of toast from the table, while Uncle Vernon scooted his seat over a little and started pretending to read the paper, Harry knew that he really wasn't reading it because his uncle's beady eyes stayed in one place. _"Looks like not every thing from last night was forgotten," _he thought, while buttering his toast.

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when Vernon glanced down at his watch,

"I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia darling. It's almost ten." Petunia nodded in reply and got up from her seat to get something out of the living room closet. "And you!" he said while jabbing a beefy finger into Harry's chest, "You remember what we talked about last night," he glared down at Harry waiting for a reply.

Harry thought it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer. "Well!" his uncle barked.

Harry sighed heavily, "I will speak when spoken too, and behave myself and there wont be any 'abnormality'," he said in a monotone.

"Right, and what school do you go to?"

"I go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boy's."

"Right again." His uncles mean little eyes were now slits in his large purple face, "and there won't be a replay of last night, you here me boy."

"Loud and clear," he said, as his aunt Petunia had emerged from the living room with a very large tux and tie folded in her arms. Apparently they were for Dudley, as Aunt Petunia always seemed to dress him up when company was coming.

"Well I'll be off then, want to come along Dudders?"

"Sure, why not," he said while getting out of his _two_ seats – since he was to wide just to sit in one – But unfortunately for him his large buttocks must have absorbed the seats some how as both chares were stuck on his bum, one on each cheek.

He tried pulling them out but only ended up tripping over his feet and falling face down onto the kitchen floor. Aunt Petunia was now crouching down next to her fat son and was trying desperately to pull the chairs out of Dudley's large booty. She tried with all her might to get the chairs out but like her son, ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Vernon! Don't just stand their do something! HELP ME!" she shouted desperately. Vernon had just been standing by the table transfixed at the scene before him. Snapping out of it, Uncle Vernon strode over to where his wife and son lay on the floor.

"Um what should we do?" he asked staring at the two chairs sticking out of Dudley.

"MUM, DAD, get these things offa me!" he wailed, kicking and thrashing about as if it might help, but only managed to get one of the chair legs to poke Petunia in the eye. 

"Stop squirming about, you're only making it worse," Vernon yelled over Dudley's wailing.

"My poor Diddy, Duddy, Darling," she said in between sobs. "We'll get you out of this don't worry my brave little boy.

Mean while; Harry had now fallen out of his chair in hysterics banging his fist on the floor. This was too much, it was almost as good as that American show "Who's line is it anyway.

"Alright, um, I have an idea," Vernon said as he got up from the floor.

"What is it, tell me NOW," Aunt Petunia said frantically.

"Okay um, you grab one chair and I'll grab the other," he said as he grabbed a chair on Dudley's left but cheek while Petunia grabbed the right.

"What now Vernon!?"

"Right, uh on three we pull at the same time okay."

"Alright," she said with determination.

"Now, one, two, thr…" he started but was interrupted 

"Aren't you going to start from zero," Dudley asked, trying to stay as still as possible. Although the lack of friction on the kitchen floor; kept causing his round body to rock back and forth.

"Fine, zero, one, two…" 

"Now wait a minute, wouldn't it be easier just to start with one?"

"Ugh whatever, one, two thre…"

"Why don't you just say three, three times instead of counting all the way up to there?" Dudley asked again.

"I'm going to say THREE and then we pull! If that's all right with the two of you!" Vernon yelled, causing Petunia to jump, but nods never the less.

Dudley nodded as best he could since his five chins were drooping.

"All right, now THREE!" he shouted as he and Aunt Petunia simultaneously pulled on there respective chairs. They pulled with all their might but to no avail, and ended up yet again on the floor.

Harry had almost gone horse from laughter, he was laughing and crying at the same time while rolling about the kitchen floor. Uncle Vernon was up again and finally noticed that his nephew was rolling about on the floor. This made his face turn into the shade of a deformed radish, and growl like an extremely fat but menacing monster. "Boy, stop laughing, and get your lazy butt over here and help your cousin!" he yelled.

Harry, now gaining his composure had got up the floor and quickly walked up behind Dudley and grabbed a leg from each chair.

"How is that scrawny little freak supposed get these things out when you two couldn't!?" he screamed, and started to pound his fist on the floor.

_"Hmm, fat boy does have a point," _he thought to himself, but then the memories of last night came flooding back to him. "Well if I can break my head through a solid wooden table without hurting myself, why not be able to pool two large wooden chares out of someone's ass," he muttered out loud. Although aunt Petunia had heard this comment and was now giving Harry an icy glare. Harry was about to pull when his aunt suddenly stopped.

"Wait! Let me go get some water and a towel for my bwave wittle Diddy, Duddy, Darling." She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Harry rolled his eyes, "where the hell does she get these nicknames from?" he mumbled.

"Oh come on Petunia," Vernon yelled out the kitchen door, "I'm sure Dudders can tough it out, right Dudley!"

"Daaadddd," Dudley moaned, "I don't trust him, what if he uses his m-m-m-freakish stuff on me!" Dudley said, his voice quivering.

_"Well you should of thought of that before getting your giant ass stuck to your chair,"_ Harry thought. "Um, I'm not aloud to use my ma… er my powers out side of school remember," he told Dudley who didn't seem convinced. "At least I don't think I can," he muttered again. After the events that happened last night, he really wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

Aunt Petunia finally emerged from the bathroom with some towels and a glass of water. She sat down beside her son and poured some of the water on the towel and started to dab it on her sons' head as if he had a fever. "My poor Duddykins, Mummy will make it all better." She got up and stood next to Harry's Uncle, "Vernon, do you really think that scrawny little thing can pull those chairs out," she whispered to her husband, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Of course not Petunia, I just want him to loosen them a bit so we can give it another go."

"Here goes nothing," Harry said as he placed his hands once again on the chairs. He closed his eyes and gave the chairs a little tug; he was mildly surprised when he lifted the chairs into the air above his head. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was not just holding the chairs in the air … Dudley was still attached to them! It was strange how his cousin who was at least the size and wait of a small killer wale was amazingly light. He stared at the seated Dudley in the air for a few seconds in disbelief. _"Hmm, this is different."_

Dudley was looking down at Harry petrified, and started shaking badly. "Please don't drop me!!" Dudley wined. At this Harry was almost tempted to do so _"not so tough now huh fat boy",_ but thought the better of it, he slowly let Dudley down in front of him, where his fat cousin slid off the chairs and landed on the kitchen floor with a thud.

 He sat the chairs back on the floor and began to wipe his hands on his baggy pants, remembering where they had previously been. He looked up at the two standing Dursley's to see the color drained out of there faces, both of them were staring flabbergasted at Harry, there eyes stared down at his feet and slowly raised up to meet his emerald eyes.

"Oh what is the deal with my freaking eyes?" he said to himself. He went over to get the toaster to see his reflection. He picked up the toaster and opened his mouth in shock as he saw what had happened to his eyes. The whole inside of them were covered in emerald green and they were glowing, and his pupils were gone, "well that can't be good." He blinked once and suddenly his eyes were back to normal. _"Did I just imagine that?"_  He turned back to his aunt and uncle who still had the color drained from their skin, _"apparently not." _He set the toaster back down and headed back to the table.

"Ver-Vernon did you see…" she stuttered but was cut off by Vernon.

"Yes I did Petunia but…" he shook his beefy head and cleared his throat, while glancing down at his watch. "Oh good lord, Marge's probably waiting for me at the station now," he said as if nothing had happened. "I'd better get going." He kissed Petunia on the cheek and stomped off out the door.

Dudley was cowering behind his skinny mother and shaking like mad. He was staring at Harry with a mixture of disbelief and terror.

Aunt Petunia sighed and looked at her son with tears in her eyes, "It's okay Duddy, now that your out of that predicament we can try on that new suit. Mummy bought you it so you can look smart for your auntie," she said while smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair and hugging him protectively. She turned to look at Harry up and down with disgust in her eyes. "You," she barked at Harry, "Why don't you go in the living room, and fix that mop top of yours, just looking at you is making me sick."

"As you wish my lady," he did a fake bow behind her back and quickly walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. _"What in gods name just happened?" _First he lifts his cousin ¾ who weighs about 1,000 pounds ¾ over his head, and then his eyes start glowing like light bulbs. He started flexing his left arm out, "I have hardly any mussels, and yet I can lift a miniature sumo wrestler above my head. What kind of logic is that?" he looked back down at his arm and saw the large black bruise was still there. It was now beginning to take an outline, and it was getting noticeably larger. "Wonder if this stupid bruise has to do with anything to do with this." He started rubbing the bruise, or whatever it was with his left hand, mindlessly, deep in thought while staring out of the window.

"_Ding, dong" _Harry had nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Boy, hurry up and get the door!" Aunt Petunia yelled from the kitchen.

A feeling of great gloom was filled in his stomach, _"well, here we go again."_ He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

In front of him stood three people; Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, and a skinny man with a receding hairline ¾ that he didn't recognize. The man was wearing kaki slacks, with a white shirt tucked in his pants. He was carrying all of Marge's bags, which were stacked up so high that it almost covered his whole face.

 "Marge!" Petunia squealed. "How have you been? And who's this charming young man behind you." She said, jabbing her thumb towards the man with the bags.

Marge looked around the house as if she had lost something. She finally made contact with the skinny man holding the bags. "Oh, you must mean my Stanly over here."

"Exactly, who is he Marge?" she said, literally bouncing on her heals with excitement.

"Why this strapping hunk of man here is my boyfriend and soon to be fiancé I might add." She said proudly in her deep voice. "Isn't that right Pumpkin?" she nudged the thin man with all the baggage playfully in the chest with her large and flabby elbow, which almost made the man exhale in pain.

"Of-of-of-of-of, course m-m-m-my lo-lo-lo- darling." The man known as Stanly had a soft squeaky voice that made him sound more like a nerd, than the 'stud' Aunt Marge described him to be.

"Hmm, I always thought you fancied that Colonel Fubser," said Petunia.

"Oh heavens no!" Marge boomed. "The only reason he's even at my house is to take care of my beloved dogs, it's all strictly business." She said as if it were nothing. "But Stanly here is another story," she said with a wink, and soon Marge and Petunia were giggling like schoolgirls.

"If you ladies are done with your girl talk I'm sure me and Stanley here would like to get out of the door way," Vernon growled, tapping his foot on the pavement.

"Oh yes sorry about that Vern." She stepped into the house and headed for the living room couch.

"U-m-m-m-m-m, Marge?" Stanly stuttered, stepping inside after Marge.

"Yes dear," she called from inside.

"Where should I-I-I-I-I-I- put-put-put the ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba the luggage?

"Just dump it with the boy," Vernon said from the rear and as he came in after Stanly.

Stanly turned around in a circle and faced Harry. He took one of the bags that covered his face and dropped it on the floor so he could see better, chocolate brown eyes met emerald. Stanley stared at him as if he were sizing Harry up, and looked a little uncertain.

"M-m-m-Marge?" Stanley started, "Um are-are-are you s-s-s-sure you-you-your nephew here can-can carry all of these bags?" he asked while shifting the bags into a more comfortable position. 

"Of course that runt can't carry them all, just give him half of em' and you can carry the rest up stares.

"No, no!" Harry said abruptly. "Don't worry I think I'll be able to manage all of them." Harry would make up just about any excuse just to get away from the watchful eye of his Aunt Marge.

"Hmm, I don't like the tone in your voice boy," Aunt Marge growled. "I don't believe that he should be trusted with something as important as my belongings."

"Oh just let him take the stuff already," Vernon put in. "After all, a minute without him to look at is a great privilege indeed."

"All right fine, but you had better not drop one single bag," said Aunt Marge. "Or they'll be hell to pay." Marge made sure to fix Harry with an evil glare before retrieving the bags from Stanley. 

By the time he got back to the living room, Dudley had finally entered in his overly large tuxedo and matching tie. Marge was explaining to Stanley on how Dudley was a strong and smart and gifted boy compared to his dull witted cousin Harry.

 "So as you can see Stan honey, poor Vernon and Petunia here have been stuck with the runt for who knows how long," she said after about an hour of conversation.

"15 years, in about a month!" boomed Petunia.

"Yeah that's right, and as you can see he hasn't improved much, still a skinny little runt with the intelligence of a rat. Unlike Dudley here, I've always liked a healthy sized boy," she said, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, just like my Stanley here."

Harry felt his stomach clench as his relatives continued to insult him. '_Come on Potter, you should be used to this crap by now. Look on the bright side, at least they remembered which month your birthday is,' _he thought quickly, but still couldn't help to ball up his fists and make his knuckles go white.

Stanley was giving the whole lot of them a funny look; as if he had never heard such things come from a Dursley, "Umm, you-you-you do know- tha-tha-that he's sitting right next to us?"  This caught Harry's attention. No one other than a Witch or Wizard had ever stuck up for _him_ in the Dursley's residence. Maybe he was just being polite; normally a family wouldn't just go about insulting their own right in front of them.

"Yes I know, his presence is making me want to be sick, I for one don't think there hitting him enough in that school of his," Marge growled, fixing Harry with an icy glare.

Stanley looked a bit disgusted himself but not with Harry, although he didn't say anything.

"Well how about some tea Marge," Petunia said trying to change the subject and started to get up. "And what will Stanley take?"

"Now wait just a minute there Petunia!" Marge boomed. "Don't go waist your breath by getting up, might as well send the runt, its not like he's doing anything useful."

"But Marge it would be no trouble at…"

"Nonsense Petunia, I'm sure his no good parents sent him here on earth for a reason." 

"What would that be Marge?" Vernon asked although he knew the answer.

"To live and serve his relatives of course!" The room erupted with laughter, except for Harry and Stanley. Stanley was busying himself by fiddling with his thumbs, while Harry was trying his best not to brake down the coffee table in rage; even his bruise was starting to burn.

"Well go on then boy," Marge said, waving her shovel like hand. "And don't forget to give Stanley some Vodka."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied through clenched teeth. He got up and headed for the kitchen.

********************************************

Harry stepped in the kitchen. When suddenly a wave of doubt crossed over him, the fiasco of last night and this morning was still quite fresh in his mind. He shook his head and got into a sort of cowboy stance and put his hands by his sides as if reaching for some invisible six shooters. He swerved his green eyes all around the kitchen until he met the stove. "All right kitchen, I don't like you and you don't like me," he said with a cowboy accent, "but I need to get those lo down dirty Dursley's there tea and I don't want any trouble from the likes of you." He paced to the stove like they do on those cowboy movies. "_With a gimmick like that I could star in my own Wild West movie,"_ He mused.

He reached the stove and squatted down so he could open the small cupboard and get the kettle. He took the kettle, walked over to the sink so he could poor water into it. He turned on the faucet and set the kettle in the sink so it could fill up and walked back over to the stove, turning the knob to high, just to get it warmed up faster. "And now for the tea bags." Harry strode over to the other side of the kitchen and got out four bags of tea from the cabinet. He went back over to the sink to see it over flowing with water; the water was spilling all over the sink and heading for the floor.   
  
"Damn it," he swore. "This just isn't my day." Mumbling in irritation, he stepped over the puddle of water and made to turn it off when he accidentally pulled the handle clear off. " Uh-oh, this won't end well," he said as he stared at the broken handle in his hand.

The now broken faucet was shooting jets of water all over the place. Harry cupped his hand on the faucet to keep the streaming jet from pouring all over the place. This act was done in vain though, as the water current was to strong and it was really slippery, so he couldn't keep his hands on there much longer. His hands finally slipped off and a stream of water shot right into his face. Loosing his composure, he slipped on the puddle of water and fell on his back causing a small crater to form on the floor. 

"Now what chef boy are Potter?" he said as he pulled himself up by grabbing on the counter. He was about to get some towels when another jet of water came and almost hit his head again. Luckily for him he saw this coming ahead of time and ducked out of the way. A second stream of water came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach, making him fall back down again. "This is getting me nowhere," he said from down on the floor. Thinking quickly, he got on all fours and crawled under the jets of water. 

The water had just burst through the broken piece of faucet, sending it flying in the air and dropping next to Harry's hand. The water was squirting around crazily and soaking every thing in sight. Harry had finally reached the other side of the kitchen and stretched out his arm so he could feel around the counter for a towel. He grabbed the towel and charged as fast as he could without slipping towards the kitchen sink. He jabbed the towel into the hole where all the water was shooting out. 

Harry stood back and leaned on the counter panting. "That ought to hold a while," just as those words came out of his mouth the water had suddenly burst through the towel and shot strait towards Harry once again and knocked him back down on the floor. A now very soaked Harry sat in a heap on the floor, looking very annoyed and pissed off. "Okay, that didn't go quite as planned," he said, eyeing the sink with annoyance. "So it's time for plan B." He took a deep breath, got up, and quickly charged to the other side of the kitchen where the rest of the towels were, ignoring the occasional squirts of water that sprayed at him. He grabbed a whole bunch of towels, ran back over to the faucet and jabbed every towel in his hands into it.

He stood next to the sink unmoving, just in case it decided to spit out the towels and spray water all over the place again. Seeing that the towels were going to hold, he leaned back against the counter top, but only to crash strait through it! Cement and rubble flew about as Harry hit the kitchen floor- for the third time- with a thud. "All right, now that just makes absolutely no sense!" he yelled, while pulling at his hair in aggravation. He was just leaning on the thing a few minutes ago, and now at his slightest touch it collapses into pieces. 

The bruise on his arm was now starting to burn a little, even though he was covered from head to toe in water. He folded up his right arm sleeve and saw that it was indeed forming into a shape- two shapes to be exact. It also seemed that it was changing color too; the once blackish-purple color was now turning into a sort of blackish, silvery red and it was taking up a lot of space. "I bet this stupid bruise has something to do with this," he growled. But Harry didn't have much time to think about this as he noticed a large amount of smoke hovering above him. "Now what?" He turned around to see that the stove was totally engulfed with flames!

"Ahhh, Shit!" He banged his fist on the kitchen floor and made another small crater under it. "Things couldn't possibly get any worse!" There was a rumbling sound and then the towels that were currently plugging the sink in burst open, gushing water following it.

Harry stared from the burning stove, to the gushing water, back and forth for a few seconds. "WHY ME!" He hollered out to the ceiling while throwing his arms out. He sighed in irritation and rolled his other sleeve up, "This may take a little longer than I thought." He got up, brushed the rubble off his pants, and headed to the cabinet to get as many things that would help this situation as possible.

*********************************************

"What was all that noise!?" Petunia screeched, looking over her shoulder as if expecting something to come flying out of nowhere.

"Never mind that, what's taking that useless little runt so long?" boomed Aunt Marge. "Me and Stanley are starting to get quite parched."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll be done in a minute or two." Vernon put in. "If he knows what's good for him," he muttered, making sure that no one but Petunia had over heard him.

"I'm hungry!" Dudley wined.

"It's okay sweetums, that wretched boy'll be finished in a minute like your daddy said," Petunia crooned in her sugary voice.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen that made every one in the living room jump in surprise. "You stupid piece of machinery! Ah, got damn it! …BAM… Argh Lousy Son of a Bitch! Someone give me a fire extinguisher…CRASH…Ouch! My eyes…BOOM…that's it! Time to break out the big guns!  
  
"What in Sam hill is going on in there?" Petunia yelled from behind the sofa. She had jumped behind it as soon as she heard the first crash. "He had better not be ruining my beautiful kitchen!"  
  
"May-may-may-maybe I-I-I-I should ch-ch-check o-on-on him-m-m." Stanley said from behind the couch. He had also jumped behind there when the loud noises had started.  
  
"Oh no don't bother Stan, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll catch on fire," said Marge, chortling.  
  
"But then he'll burn down my kitchen in the process!" said a very panicky Petunia, who was now biting down real hard on her bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sure that no one is going to burn down your kitchen honey. He probably just had a little accident." Vernon said, laughing nervously. Some of the color had drained from his plump head and he was looking very nervous.  
  
The kitchen door opened and out came a very wet looking Harry, carrying a tray with four cups of tea, and one wine glass with vodka in it.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon growled. "What on earth have you done to yourself?"  
  
"And what have you done to my kitchen?!" Petunia screamed in her shrill voice.  
  
"Oh, um, er… I kind of just dropped a few things but I got it all cleaned so don't worry about it," Harry said hurriedly, but his Aunt and Uncle didn't seem very convinced.  
  
Marge eyed him evilly, "Just hurry up and give us our tea!"  
  
Harry walked over to the coffee table and handed each Dursley their tea as carefully as possible. _'Remember don't squeeze to hard or it'll brake in there face, hmm that might not be such a bad idea- NO, no business before pleasure, don't want another kitchen incident,'_ and that thought alone kept him from breaking any of the Dursley's there tea, but there was some trouble when he got to Stanley. As Harry leaned in to give Stanley his Vodka, the glass smashed in his hand, causing shreds of glass to fly in every direction and Vodka to spill all over Stanley. _'Real smooth Potter, that went very well,'_ he thought as he stepped away from the mess.   
  
"Stanley!" squealed Marge. "Stanley, are you all right?" Marge swerved her beady eyes towards Harry, "You did that on purpose," she growled, bits of spit coming out of her mouth, just like Uncle Vernon.   
  
"I-I-I-I-I'm fi-fi-fi-fi- just peachy sw-sweet heart," Stanley grunted, wiping his face with his hand. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sure it was an ac–ac–acci – acci – acci – it was an honest mistake."   
  
"Um yeah, sorry about that," Harry said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'll just uh, clean that up then." He walked back into the kitchen and searched for a broom, dustbin, and some towels to wipe up the liquor on the coffee table and sweep up the glass from the floor. _'Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into,'_ he thought as he emerged from the kitchen.   
  
He started mopping up the liquor from the coffee table. He dabbed the towel as softly as he could but still managed to crash his hand strait through it _"What am I, destruct-o- boy!"_ he yelled mentally. This was getting really old, really fast. He raised his head up to see the Dursley's reaction, and not to his surprise everyone had a shocked, angry, and fearful expression on his or her faces. Although Stanley looked more confused then scared or frightened.  
  
"Um, you-you-you oka - ka - ka - ka - Kay ki-ki-kid?" Stanley asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry took his hand out of the coffee table and shook the pieces of wood off it. "I'm fine thanks."   
  
"Why don't you go out back for a while?" Uncle Vernon growled dangerously. His face was turning the shade of a blotchy red, and his beady eyes had turned into slits. "Your Aunt Petunia will clean up the mess you made," he said through clenched teeth. "Right Petunia?" Petunia- who had been frozen from shock- nodded numbly at her husband.  
  
Harry turned around and headed for the kitchen door, he turned the knob and opened it as gently as he could, but instead ended up ripping the door off its hinges. He stared at the door in his hands in surprise_, 'You just HAD to rip the door off, you could have just taken off the knob but Nooo!'_ He fumbled around with the door trying to put it back in its frame. He stepped away from the door - satisfied that it would hold - and turned around to see every one in the living room staring openmouthed at his face.   
  
_"Uh-oh there staring at my face again, guess my eyes have started glowing like E.T. There still staring, what am I a freak show? Well that's kind of stupid of course they think I'm a freak my eyes are glowing! Okay now how do I make it stop?"_ Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the door behind him fell back down on the floor.  
  
"Heh, heh, I'll just be going-"  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Guess that's how." He turned around and stepped quickly over the fallen door. The last thing he heard from the living room was Stanley stuttering, "Tha-tha-tha-that c-c-c-certainly is-s-s-s a-a-a st-st-strong boy y-y-y-you g-g-g-got their V-v-v-vernon.  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry stepped back into the kitchen; it looked like a tornado hit it. There was water all over the floor, the stove was charred and covered in fire extinguisher goo, and the sink was overflowed with water and regurgitated scraps of food from the garbage disposal. There were small craters all over the floor, and what used to be a counter and table was now a pile of rubble.  
  
"Oh boy, Aunt Petunia's going to freak when she sees this mess." He sighed and walked over to the sliding door. Unfortunately for him the clear glass made it look like it was open so he walked head on into it, but instead of stepping through empty space he crashed strait through the glass door. He didn't realize what happened until he was outside, "For love of… Argh it just figures!" he walked across the lawn and sat down on the bench. "Maybe I should write to Sirius?" but then he remembered that he sent Hedwig over to Ron's and wouldn't be seeing her till Hogwarts. "Ugh, everything happens to me," he moaned. "I wonder what Sirius is doing right now." Harry remembered that at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore had sent Sirius out on a mission, something about gathering up the _old crowd._ "Guess that's why he's at professor Lupins' house." He sat there on the bench, enjoying the peaceful silence until,  
  
"OH MY LORD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN? MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN IS RUINED!!" He heard his Aunt Petunia shriek, "BOY! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE!!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"And that would be my cue." He got up and headed for the broken sliding glass door. Before entering he looked back at the backyard and sighed heavily, "this is going to be a long summer vacation."   
  
*********************************************  
  
Remus Lupin was peeking through his curtains, outside his living room window. "What the hell is taking Sirius so long?" Remus swerved his eyes around the area but didn't see any sign of a large black shaggy dog. He sighed, closed the curtains and sat back down on his sofa. It had been two weeks since the headmaster had owled him about Sirius hiding out at his place to work on their portion of the mission. Remus knew that it wasn't about to take a quick 30 minutes for Sirius to arrive, on foot in his dog form, but he still couldn't help but to get a little worried.  
  
Unsure as to what to do next, Remus picked up an old Daily Prophet and nearly jumped out of his skin as he read the headline on the front page.  
  
  


**Sirius Black, Innocent or Guilty?**  
  
  


_By Maria Stone, special to the Daily Prophet_.  
  


  
**Sirius Black, a man who has killed 13 muggles with a single curse, He-who-must-not-be-named's right-hand man, the newly discovered unregistered '_dog_' animagus, the most infamous prisoner in Azkaban and the first to ever escape, has turned himself in. But Ministry officials are now debating weather to convict him or not as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School and Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of magic appeared at the scene. Albus Dumbledore demanded that Black was given a trial, since he wasn't given one 12 years back. Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic says that Dumbledore is as mad as Black, "For crying out loud," says very irritable Fudge, "the man is going about telling everyone that you-know-who has returned just because of a few coincidences and an incident during the Triwizard Tournament! For all we know he could be in league with Black." And apparently Fudge doesn't want to be bothered with a trial. But with the help of Arthur Weasley and several other Ministry officials Black's trial was permitted and we are now waiting for the results.  
**  
_'Padfoot, I hope you know what you're doing...'_ But a loud bang that came from outside, interrupted Remus's train of thought. He set down the news paper and walked to the door cautiously, heart thudding with a mixture of anticipation and fear, not sure of who or what had violated the anti apparition ward that covered his home without an invitation.  
He cracked the door open and peeked out side, wand in hand, just in case his uninvited guest had some artillery of his own. Seeing no one in his current line of sight, he opened the door a bit wider.  
  
It was very bright out so Remus cupped his hand over his eyes. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds were chirping, some alley cats were meowing somewhere, a large black shaggy dog was charging at top speed up his walk way.   
  
"Wait a minute…slow down Padfoot!" but the black dog didn't stop. It kept on running until it reached Remus and then jumped on him, knocking both of them to the ground. Remus's silvery gray eyes stared into the dogs tired blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment when the dog collapsed in a heap on Remus's chest.  
  
Remus gently pushed the dog off of him and got up to his feet. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking, picked up the mangy dog and carried it back inside his house.  
  
Once entering his house, Remus set the dog down on his hearthrug. The dog gave a low and tired moan.  
  
"Coast is clear Sirius."  
  
The black dog wearily climbed to its feet, the dogs pale blue eyes darkened and became human. Sirius Black slowly rose from the crouch he had been in as the transformation completed. His human eyes were tired and shadowed, and he was painfully thin and dirty. His movements were stiff as he rose to a standing position, but he managed a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Yo Moony, long time, no see."  
  
Remus stared at him as if he had gone nuts, "After the stunt you pulled I thought it would be an even longer time."  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am, I'm just a bit surprised."  
  
"What, do I honestly look bad enough to-"  
  
"No," Remus interrupted smoothly, "it's just that I've been worried ever since-"  
  
"You've read about that article in the daily prophet then?"

"You mean the one about you turning yourself in, or perhaps the one about you turning yourself in?" Remus tried to sound disapproving but his eyes gave away his concern.  
  
"Chill out Moony, Dumbledore and me planned this out a couple of weeks after the tournament. He wanted to make sure I was cleared so there wouldn't be any problems during our assignment. I would've thought he told you about it."  
  
"Well he told me that you were coming, I guess that part of the discussion slipped his mind."  
  
"It figures, not even Dumbledore is perfect all the time."  
  
"I can see that you still have a soul, the trial went well?"  
  
"Yup, your looking at an almost free man," Sirius was grinning very broadly now, and for a split second it seemed that the dark look in his eyes had lifted.  
  
"Almost cleared?"  
  
Sirius sighed angrily, "That idiot Fudge isn't convinced so easily, no matter how obvious it is. Do you know how many times I had to take Veritaserum when someone asked me a question?" Sirius had said this all very fast, he started swaying on his feet, and looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Um, Padfoot I think it would be a good idea if you sat down before you fall down."  
  
"Twenty six times!" he said, ignoring Remus. "Those stupid side affects had me throwing up for an hour as soon as the trial ended."  
  
"I'm quite sure you did, but my couch wont burn you once you've taken a load off." Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and attempted to lead him over to the couch but Sirius stepped back away from him.  
  
He shook his head. "No, if I sit down, I might fall asleep."   
  
"That would be the general idea." Remus made another move to grab his friend but Sirius stepped back again, Remus tried again but this time, making good use of his werewolf reflexes, succeeded in grabbing his friend and ushering him towards the soft sofa.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a house guest," Sirius said, giving in and letting Remus sit him on the Sofa.  
  
"Only the stubborn ones, now I'm quite certain that you're hungry?"   
  
"Would you believe me if I said no?"  
  
Remus looked his friend up and down. "Would you be offended if I said have you looked in a mirror?"  
  
"Mirror's aren't provided in caves Moony."  
  
"My point exactly," Remus said, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"And that makes absolutely no sense."  
  
"It simply means that if you don't want to be asked a rhetorical question, don't ask one at all," Remus called from the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, philosopher Moony."  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't become you Padfoot."  
  
"Actually, I always thought it fit me right nicely." Sirius glanced about his long time friends' living room; it was a very cozy place indeed, what with the comfortable couches and the fire in the fireplace crackling merrily in front of him. He scanned the walls witch were covered in the usual moving photos, — most of them where pictures of there youth in Hogwarts—waving and smiling at him subconsciously. He stared at one of the pictures with all of the Marauders and Lily, and growled at the younger version of Peter Pettigrew who was waving shyly and smiling, as if taunting him from the past.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, hope you don't mind greens instead of corn with your roast." Remus called from the kitchen.  
  
Sirius snapped out of his reverie. "Um, it really doesn't matter to me as long as there's no _rats_ in It."   
  
"Great, now I have to cook all over again," he said with a laugh.  
  
Short moments later, Sirius was finishing his blessedly rat-free meal, even though it was only a T.V. dinner. He had at first tried not to eat like the starving man that he was, but he had given in after a few bites and had gobbled down the food in almost an instant.   
  
"Aahh, excellent dish if I say so myself Moony." Sirius said, licking his fingers.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Remus picked up his wand and magiced the empty plates back into the kitchen. "So," Remus started, conjuring up some tea and after dinner mints. "When is old Cornelius going to put your trial results on paper?"  
  
"Not till the beginning of September. I suppose that he wants to check every shred of evidence over and over before he puts it in writing."  
  
"I bet Harry is going to be happy to hear the news."  
  
Sirius stood up from his seat abruptly, "That reminds me, I'd better owl Harry and tell him I arrived here okay."  
  
"Don't bother," Remus said, sipping his tea.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't bother sending him an owl."  
  
"No, I know what you mean. I just want to know why."  
  
"Because you'll be able to tell him in person."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
Remus in spite of himself rolled his eyes. "You know our part of the resistance against Voldemort is to gather up the old crowd right?"  
  
"Yeah, are we getting closer to the point?"  
  
"Well. One member of the old crowd just happens to live close by the place Harry is staying at," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Really, who?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint." Remus cleared his throat and put on a squeaky girlish accent, "Sirius Black! Don't you dare put Mr. Snowball in the lake; cats are people to you know! I have a good mind to tell Professor Mcgonagall—  
  
"Arabella Figg," Sirius interrupted slowly.  
  
"That is correct sir."  
  
"So when are we leaving?"  
  
"I said I'd meet up with her sometime next week."  
  
"A week! How come we have to wait a whole week?"  
  
"Because you're in no condition to be traveling without magic."  
  
"Why are we traveling without magic?"  
  
"Arabella has more protective wards on that street than the whole of Hogwarts castle, we wouldn't be able to Apparate there without having our body parts dismembered."  
  
"So how am I supposed to get there unnoticed?" Sirius winced theatrically, "Am I going to have to be your faithful doggy?"  
  
"Um no, everyone whose read the Daily Prophet knows that you're an animagus and it would be quite suspicious if I all of a sudden got a dog so…"  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you getting at Moony?"  
  
"Well, do you remember that time in our 7th year when you snuck out of Hogwarts and accidentally ended up in muggle London and James Lily and I had to bring you back because all of the teachers were looking for you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said carefully. "I was on detention for dumping Snapes' belongings into the lake, I'm still not seeing the point Moony."  
  
"Um, do you remember '_how'_ we got you back to Hogwarts without anyone noticing you?" A golden light began to fill Remus' eyes. He knew that look. That was the old marauder gleam that could only mean that he had a strange but brilliant plan.  
  
But at the rate Remus was going, Sirius was debating weather the plan was brilliant or just plain crazy. "Oh hell no, nuh-uh nope! There is no way on gods green earth, am I EVER going through that again! It was a bad idea then and it's a bad idea now." Sirius folded his arms across his chest, as if concluding the whole matter.  
  
"What's the matter Padfoot, I dare say has Sirius Black lost his sense of adventure!?"  
  
"NO!" Sirius yelled, startling the both of them. "I'm just saying that I don't find wearing a dress at all adventurous…"  
  
"I'm so glad that you agree with me Padfoot!" Remus said excitedly, already on his way up the stairs. "Now all we need is some pink fabric, that motorcycle of yours, ooh maybe we can throw in a matching handbag…"  
  
Sirius stared after his friend; a mixture of fear and irritation was printed on his face. "Now wait just one minute there, I didn't agree to anything!" getting no reply Sirius started after Remus. "Fine!" he called from the stairs, "but it had better not be another cocktail dress or I'll be put back into Azkaban for actually murdering someone this time!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
What kind of insane plan does Remus have in store for the infamous Sirius Black? And why are Asuka and Ivory so intent on talking to Harry? And Speaking of Harry what is up with his new knack for braking things? And what cruel and annoying thing do the Dursleys have in store for Harry next? And which came first the chicken or the egg? Find out this and more, next time on Harry Potter and the Demon Knights!  
  
Next time on: Harry Potter and the Demon Knights, Asuka and Ivory finally catch up with Harry and boy is he in for a surprise. We find out what Remus is planning and the out come, and we check up on what old Voldemort is up to too.

********************

  
Potter/Pikachu: Done at last!  
  
Sirius: What are you going to do to me!?  
  
Potter/Pikachu: What ever do you mean? _*smiles innocently_*  
  
Sirius: You know very well what I mean! Your going to have Remus do something stupid to me, aren't you!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: What gave you that idea?  
  
Sirius: I saw the word dress; therefore you are going to do something evil to me! *_gasps_* this had better not be a slash fic!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: I thought I said there was no slash.  
  
Remus: Mmm hmm, that's what they all say, then the next thing you know I'm lip locking with Sirius!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Then maybe I should make a slash fic since you want one so badly!  
  
Sirius, Remus: No, no, no, that's okay!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: That's what I thought, now everyone give me your feedback, ideas, and guesses on what's happening next.  
  
Sirius: This is Sirius Black!  
  
Remus: And Remus Lupin!  
  
Sirius, Remus: Signing off!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Hey! That's my line!   
  



	4. The very odd Walk

Potter/Pikachu: January 1st 2002, 4:40am. I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER FOUR!!!! HALAUA!!!!!! *_starts doing a break/disco dance_* I'm finally done! AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! *_gets down on her knees_* please forgive me!!! I've just been really busy lately.  
  
Sirius: Yeah! Eating, sleeping, and watching T.V.  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Shut up Sirius! *_mutters_* although eating, sleeping, and watching T.V. are important things too.  
  
Remus: *_whistles_* WOW! Would you just look at all them reviews!  
  
Sirius: Her get reviews? You've got to be kidding me! *_goes and checks_* sweet mother of pearl you weren't kiddin!  
  
Remus: Told ya!  
  
Sirius: Well you can thank me for all of that; I was of course the _dog star_ of the fic.  
  
Potter/Pikachu: _*rolls her eyes*_ Yeah, and Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake are "just friends." Anyways, Remus, since Sirius here is so full of himself why don't you thank all of the reviewers?  
  
Remus: Why certainly! Ahem, *_takes a deep breath_* thank you too: Radasha, tickle, angelinaJohnson, Jenelope Jenkins, Tanesha, Marie, Tara and Chris, African Chick, Hermiones Man, Anya, Fleur Delacour, Fleur's baby daddy, Fara, Indigo, Janel, Draco's bro, Jermaine, Stacia, Harry's Angel, Sea Turtle, Mya, Potter Dude, Ralaya, Jeralm, Melaroni, Mystic, Alex, LIN, angela, Lavona, Icikle, Malena, justin timberlake(sike), Spirit, dont got a name yet, Lola, Luinthoron, stargazer, Kelzery, Valicity, tangerine, Valiant Soldier, Scarlet Phoenix, and vmr.*panting* Phew, don't make me do that again!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Take five Remus. Now Sirius would you oh great one like to give the disclaimer *_gives a mock bow_*  
  
Sirius: Sure, just as long as you sacrifice me a small goat!  
  
Potter/Pikachu: WHAT!?  
  
Remus: _*stares at him like he's crazy*_  
  
Sirius: Just kidding! *_mutters_* sheesh, can't anyone take a bloody joke theses days. Anyways Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own Demon Knights; they belong to the great television series Tales From the Crypt. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, Cypress, Asuka, Ivory, Carmen, Veronica, Stanly, and Valicity.  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Thank you goat boy! Now who's turn is it to introduce the title?  
  
Remus: *_glumly_* Mine I think.  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Okay go for it!**  
  
Remus: [Chapter 4  
The very odd walk  
][1]**

**"I** can't believe you talked me into this Moony," said a very irritated Sirius Black. The next day Sirius was standing on a stepping stool in his boxers, covered from head to toe with pink fabric, while Remus was hovering around him magicing up some pins and tacking them onto him.

"Tell me again why I have to wear a frilly pink dress?"

"Because no one will recognize you if your dressed as a muggle women." Remus said with a mouth full of pins; a whole bunch of fabric and measuring tape was hovering above his head.

"Couldn't I just have dressed as a handsome muggle man?"

Remus shook his head, "Uh-uh. If someone spotted you they'd recognize you from those wanted posters." Remus stuck a few more pins and fabrics onto Sirius, making him wince in pain. "And besides that, this is much more original." He added

"I can't believe your comparing originality with my dignity!" Sirius said, narrowing his eyes.

"I never said that, I'm just taking extra precautions that's all."

Sirius looked down at his bright pink attire in the making, and then back to his friend, "Don't you think that _this _is a little too precautious?" 

"In your case Padfoot, being extra precautious is a priority." Remus stuck a pin in Sirius' side a bit harder than necessary.

"Youch! Watch it with those pins would ya?" 

"Sorry."

"It's not like their all keeping watch for me now, it's been what, two years since they sent out those posters."

"Would you stop complaining, you want to see Harry don't you?" 

"Yes of course I do, but I want him to see me as his godfather not his godmother!"

"You can take it off as soon as we reach Arabella's, and would you hold still already?" Every time Remus tried to tack a pin on the dress, Sirius would try and squirm out of the way and he would end up pricking one of his fingers. 

Sirius moaned, "Figg's going to have a field day once she's seen me up in this get up."

"Nag, nag, nag you know you might serve well as Harry's godmother." Sirius knocked Remus upside the head as soon as this statement was said.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Remus said, massaging the back of his sore head

"For being a bloody comedian."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, it shant happen again my lady Padfoot." Remus gave a mock bow and started chanting '_all hale queen Padfoot_.' This earned him another hit on the head.

"Knock off the wise cracks already!"

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, still looking indignant, "You certainly are the jokester for someone whose supposed to be a professional Hogwarts Astronomy teacher."

"Well true as that may be, I do make exceptions of being a strict professor once in a blue moon, or when I'm in the presence of the supposed king of pranks."

Sirius stared at his friend blankly. "And to think you used to kiss your mother with that tongue."   
  
"Maybe _you_ should start cutting down a bit on the pranks, you want to make a good impression if you're going to be a teacher at Hogwarts too." Remus said, ignoring Sirius' comment.  
  
Sirius sighed dramatically, "It's kind of hard to believe that me of all people would actually be _teaching_ at Hogwarts."  
  
"You have no idea," Remus muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Um…do you know which position your taking," he said hurriedly.  
  
"No not yet, I'm not supposed to find that out until my name is cleared unfortunately, but it is supposed to be one that was just added."  
  
"Remus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pardon?"

"You just called my name," said Remus in confusion.

"That wasn't me," Sirius said in the same tone.

"Than who…"

"Behind you Remus."

Remus turned around and to his surprise there was non other than Albus Dumbledore standing right in front of him, with a greeting smile on his face and a cheerfully familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Albus?" Remus said slightly shocked to see his old headmaster standing in the middle of his living room.

"Hello there Remus, I hope your doing well?" Dumbledore asked, casually adjusting his half moon spectacles

"I'm fine thanks but um, how did you..."  
  
"Get in without you noticing?" Dumbledore finished. "I just flooed here a few seconds ago, I hope you don't mind."  
  
_'Guess I forgot to lock the wards on my fireplace,'_ Remus thought. "Oh um of course not, why don't you take a seat, would you like anything, tea perhaps?"

"That's quite all right Remus I won't be staying long, I just wanted to know if Sirius has told you the news…" Dumbledore stopped in mid sentence as he spotted Sirius in the semi finished pink dress.

"Oh, um Remus I didn't realize that you had company," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Whose your friend over there?"

"Well, maybe you should look a little closer at the um, person behind me." Remus nodded towards Sirius.

Dumbledore looked over Remus' shoulders and squinted his eyes at Sirius and then widened them as realization dawned on him. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"  
  
"Yup, that would be the one and only…Sirius Black." Remus said, laughing his head off.

"Oh um, Sirius I…er never knew you were into that kind of thing," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Sirius was now burning with rage; he was really on the verge of ripping off the makeshift dress and charging up to his friend and ringing his neck. "I told you this plan of yours was stupid! Listen to me Albus, this was all Remus' idea, and for once I was the innocent victim in his twisted plot! I am not a bloody drag queen!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But…but you certainly could be easily mistaken for… one." Remus was hunched on all fours, banging his fist on the floor, and tears leaking out of his eyes.

"That's it! One more wise crack, just one more and I swear I'll…" Sirius was shaking his fist in rage and started advancing on Remus.

Remus instantly got a grip on himself once seeing the murderous glint in Sirius' eyes, "Now, now Padfoot, violence never solved anything."

Dumbledore's usually friendly voice had hardened. "Enough of this you two, this is no time for childish squabbles."

"I'm terribly sorry Albus, I don't know what came over me." Remus said, a blush creeping over his face.

"Ditto to that, it won't happen again."

"Apologies are not necessary gentlemen." Dumbledore smiled at them. "At times like these laughter and happiness is quite a rare thing, but there's a time for amusement and there's a time for being serious, and now is the time to be serious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Remus and Sirius said simultaneously.

"Good, now I'm quite curious to know what this plan of yours is Remus."

"Yeah Remus, you haven't exactly told me the extent of your plan either," said Sirius

"I guess I should start with the disguise Sirius is wearing?" Receiving a nod from Dumbledore, Remus continued. "Right then, well Sirius and I need to purchase some things from the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, and since Sirius is still a convicted murderer to the public until September, I came up with this disguise so there is to be no interruptions once reaching our destination."

"Hmm… I suppose that makes sense, but what, may I ask, are you two planning on buying in Diagon Alley?" 

"Well Headmaster, this is wear you fit into the plan. Does Hagrid by any chance still have possession of Sirius' motorcycle?" Remus asked.

"So you and Sirius here are concocting a hovering potion." Dumbledore said putting two and two together.

"Exactly. This is why I need Sirius here to come with me, since it was his bike and he remembers the potion better than me."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "A strange plan you have there Remus but ingenious none the less."

"Thank you Headmaster. So can we use the bike?"

"Yes of course, but there's just one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Who is the person you are going through all of this trouble to see?"

"Arabella Figg of course." 

"You mean to tell me, that you don't have someone else in mind?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling suspiciously.

"Well-" Remus started, but was cut off by Sirius who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"-Arabella always did kind of have a bit of influence on us back in the day," Sirius said hurriedly. He gave Remus a _'just play along look'_ and glanced back at Dumbledore to see if he had bought it.

"Um exactly," Remus continued. "If we get through to her, it will be a great deal easier convincing the others."

Dumbledore did not look entirely convinced but nodded his approval nonetheless. "How long is the hovering potion going to take?"

"About 48 hours at the most," said Remus.

"Right then, I'll have Hagrid get your motorcycle ready and waiting for you at Hogwarts." Remus and Sirius both nodded their thanks.  
  
"Is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

"Just one more thing, Have the spies any information on what Voldemorts planning?" Remus said urgently.

Dumbledore sighed sadly at this point and almost looked like he was about to give way and collapse into the seat behind him. "Not much unfortunately. All we know is that Voldemort is planning something big and that he has only entrusted a few death eaters with the details of his plan."

Remus ran his fingers through his brown grayish hair "Great. Isn't it like Voldemort to start off his take over bit with style."

"This is why time is of the utmost importance." Dumbledore said sternly. "We are going to need to gain as many allies as possible, you must stay focused on your part of the resistance. There is no room for mistakes and failure is not an option, even the smallest of tasks cannot and will not be taken lightly." Dumbledore paused to see how his former students were taking this. Both of them had determination written all over, they were ready for some serious action. "Do you understand me?" he finally said.

Remus and Sirius nodded. "Good, I bid you farewell gentlemen. Good luck on your plan Remus." With that said, Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the two men and turned to Remus' fireplace. He pulled out a small green pouch from the sleeve of his robes and dipped his hand into it. He tossed some green dust into the fireplace and suddenly large green flames arose, Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace and shouted very clearly through the flames '_Hogwarts'_ and then Albus Dumbledore disappeared.

"I wonder how he does that without a wand." Remus muttered to himself. He turned back to Sirius"I suggest we get a move on, shall we Sirius." 

"I guess so," Sirius moaned

Remus continued on with the finishing touches to the dress. "So," he said after a moment's silence.

"So, what?"

"So, why didn't you let me tell Dumbledore about us seeing Harry as well as Arabella?"

"Isn't it obvious." Sirius said with superiority. It was a rare thing indeed, when Sirius figured out something before Remus.

"Well apparently it isn't to me." Remus poked him with the sharp pin in his side again, although it was noticeably harder this time.

"Ouch! You did that on purpose," Sirius said accusingly.

"I did no such thing," Remus defended. "Now answer my question."

"Well I wasn't sure how Dumbledore would respond to us visiting Harry, and he hinted that he didn't want us to see him during his '_we had better not screw up or else he'll kick our asses_' speech."

"I guess that makes sense, but I really don't approve to lying to the Headmaster."   
  
"It's not lying Moony, technically he just _hinted_ us not to see Harry. He never actually outright told us to stay away from him," Sirius said knowingly  
  
"I suppose your right," Remus sighed. "You and your technicalities."

*****  
  
"Finished!" Remus said in satisfaction. After hours of complaining and pin poking, Remus had finally completed his so-called masterpiece. "How'd you like to see the new you?" he said Excitedly.

"I'm really not so sure about that," Sirius said doubtfully.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll look lovely…now where did I put that mirror?" Remus said while rummaging around the living room.

_'That's what I'm afraid of,'_ Sirius thought to himself. "Um, try using your wand Moony." 

"Oh yes of course," Remus said, smacking himself in the forehead. He picked up his wand off the coffee table and muttered, _"Accio Mirror." _

Seconds later a large antique mirror came floating down the stairs. The mirror soon hovered over to Remus. "Alright Pads, lets take a gander at the new and improved Sirius Black."

"New, maybe. But certainly not improved." Remus brought the mirror over to Sirius. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Here we go,'_ he thought dramatically. 

He opened his eyes and yelled out in horror at what he saw; he was wearing a very frilly pink dress, with bows lining the bottom. A very large hot pink bonnet was topped on his head, and on his feet were a pair of matching high-healed shoes. "Oh my god Moony! What the fuck have you done to me!!?" Sirius hollered frantically. "This is worse than last time."

"Yeah. I've really out done my self this time, huh Pads?"Remus said while snickering into his hand.

"You don't seriously expect me to go outside in… in _this_?"

"I'm as serious as your name is Sirius."

"C'mon on Moons, don't you have some other type of disguise I could wear?" Sirius pleaded.

"Well I might have some purple witches dress robes upstairs somewhere-"

"I'll take it! Anything but this!" Sirius interrupted abruptly.

"Oh all right," Remus finally gave in, already heading up the stairs.

_'Phew that was a close one,'_ Sirius thought to himself as he ripped off the bonnet and started undressing and putting the black muggle jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing before, back on. _'Man I hope those robes aren't as bad as that prom dress.' _He thought angrily._ 'I can't wait to finally see Harry then I can spend some quality time with him. I bet those damn Dursleys are torturing him as I'm breathing, ooh maybe I can turn them into beetles, it would be a nice early birthday present for Harry I'm sure. **Hello! Earth to Black!' **_Themore reasonable side of Sirius finally spoke up. '**_You're not going to be turning anyone into anything_! **_What do you mean?_** _First off, you're not exactly cleared of being a convicted murderer so charging into Harry's house and killing everyone might not be a good idea. _**_I'm not going to kill anyone, just turn them into some type of small insect that's all. **Sure your not, well if you turn them into something Fudge will be on you like white on rice. **I see your point; can't I turn them into anything?** You don't even have a wand dumb ass!**'_   
  
"I am not a dumb ass," Sirius said aloud.

"Talking to yourself Padfoot?" Remus said, snapping Sirius out of his train of thought. A bundle of witches' robes were tucked under his left arm.

"Uh no, just thinking out loud." Sirius said sheepishly

Remus noticed the pink dress and bonnet on the hearthrug and Sirius' new change of attire. "So that's what was under all of those dirty robes you were wearing," he said in an almost awed sort of tone.

"Huh ha, told you I looked better as a muggle man," Sirius said, strutting around the room and pausing once he reached the antique mirror. He had a much more satisfied look when he saw his manly muggle clothes as a reflection, instead of the frilly and dainty pink dress.  
  
He took out a pair of sunglasses from his jean pocket and slipped them on his face. He stared into the mirror with an arched eyebrow and a very satisfied look, "You know what the difference is between you and me Moony?" he said, spinning around and facing him. "I make this look good."

Remus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Alright Pimp boy, stop strutting around and put on the freakin robes," he said, tossing the bundle of purple dress robes over to Sirius.  
  
He caught the robes and let them unfold in his hands, looking them over. "I guess there better than the dress but…" he paused as he slipped the robes over his head, "…I think I'd prefer the muggle clothes, there just much more comfortable, and they look so damn good on me." came Sirius' muffled voice from the inside of the dress robes.  
  
"You certainly are the modest one aren't you?" Remus said with a smile  
  
Sirius fitted the dress robes over himself. "Why Moony, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were being sarcastic." Sirius turned back to the mirror.   
  
"Ugh!" he said with disgust. The robes had a really tight curve around the middle that almost cut off his circulation. Who ever Remus got these from they must have been either very fit, or extremely skinny. "Hey Moony, where'd you get these robes from anyway?"  
  
Remus shuffled his feet uncomfortably; "A uh…old girlfriend of mine left them over here a while ago," he answered.  
  
"Hmm, this wouldn't happen to be that necromancer girl I've heard so much about would it?"  
  
"That was just a rumor." Sirius raised an eyebrow playfully. " Okay, so maybe she was kind of able to communicate with spirits and dead people but that doesn't mean she's a necromancer, she was a medium, there is a very large difference. But besides all that we were just friends, and that's all."  
  
"Just friends huh?"  
  
"We went out a couple of times, had a drink here and there, dancing, playing poker, the sort of thing that any person would do with a female friend." Remus replied hurriedly, although he didn't necessarily look Sirius in the eye as he said this.  
  
"All right, I'll buy that. But, correct me if I'm wrong professor Moony, do people who are just friends usually _need_ the removal of their robes or is that just a priority?" Sirius grinned at the sudden redness that appeared on Remus' cheeks.  
  
Remus was silent for a minute until, "You know what Padfoot, I really think that bonnet would go great with those robes," Remus said, deliberately breaking off the line of conversation.  
  
Sirius smiled knowingly but didn't continue on as his friend picked up the large pink hat and tossed it over to him. "You know very well how much pink clashes with purple," he said, giving him a fake evil eye. Remus flicked his wand and Sirius found himself now holding a purple bonnet.  
  
"What kind of necromancer wears purple robes anyway?" he asked. "I didn't even know they wore robes, nevertheless purple ones, and wouldn't they prefer a more I dunno darker evil color. I mean since they talk to dead people they might be more… Gothic?"  
  
"Like I said before, she was a medium and even if she was a necromancer that doesn't mean they don't wear robes," Remus repeated hotly. "Now could we please stop talking about my female companion for a while and get ready to go?"   
  
Sirius quickly tied on the bonnet in reply, "So how are we going to be making our trip to Diagon Alley…apparation, broomstick, what?  
  
"Actually, I was thinking going by floo powder would be safest." He drew out a small purple pouch from the sleeve of his robes and walked back over to the fireplace.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that," Sirius moaned.  
  
"What's wrong with Flooing?" he asked  
  
"You know how that mess always makes me dizzy, and plus I always end up banging my head against something when we get there."  
  
Remus sighed, "Then we'll pick up some aspirin before we go to the Apothecary." He took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace and muttered _"inferno."_ Orange flames shot up from the fireplace and crackled.  
  
He grabbed some dust from the pouch and tossed it into the fire. The fire roared and suddenly turned an emerald shade of green. He motioned for Sirius to go first, "After you madam."  
  
"Oh shut up." Sirius was about to hop into the fire when Remus stopped him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Don't you think you should write down the ingredients first."  
  
"Not to worry, it's all up here," he pointed a finger at his head, "and I think it would be better if you went first.  
  
"Okay." Remus walked into the fire and shouted very clearly _"Diagon Alley."_ The flames flickered and rose a few feet higher before transporting Remus to his destination.  
  
Sirius stared at the flickering flames and counted to himself in silence before stepping in after his friend. _'Man, I hope Harry is having a better time then I am.'_ He then stepped into the flames and yelled _"Diagon Alley"_ and like his friend he to disappeared into the fire.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The peaceful inhabitants of wizards and witches were going about there business in the hidden village of Godrics Hollow. The serene little town was oblivious to the fact that an evil monster was gaining power at this very moment and was planning on bringing back something much worse than even him, something that hadn't plagued this part of the galaxy for about one million years. They were also unaware of the heated conversation two familiar figures were having on the outskirts of the village, inside of a cave.  
  
"I still say that the Chinese food on Jupiter is much better then the kind they serve here don't ya think?" Asuka asked through a mouth full of chicken-chow-main. She was leaning back on a small wooden chair; her black leather boots balanced on the edge of a well that was dug into the stone floor.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I'm a vegetarian remember," Ivory's muffled voice came from behind a book that looked as if it were made of silvery gold liquid, and was much larger then her head. The book was called, _Famous Prophesies, and magical myths_. "Ya know Asi, all of that greasy food is only going to make you fat."  
  
Asuka snorted through her food, "Everybody knows that food only increases a Catheldra's strength." She stuffed her chopsticks in the small Chinese box and continued munching on her food. "In oter wor's the mo' food we eat the stronger we ge," she said with her mouth full.   
  
Ivory shook her head and looked back at the passage she was reading.  
  


  
  


Chpt.165Godric_Gryffindor's Bio's_  
  


  
**_Sir Godric Gryffindor was well known for being one of the four founders who discovered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, they made one of the most powerful and famous magical schools in all of Europe. Most of the Wizarding communities only know Gryffindor as the very brave at heart, these assumptions were greatly understated. Gryffindor was indeed very powerful and brave but he also had a great talent for the marshal arts, in fact he much preferred 'hand to hand combat' to wizarding duels. Soon after he had mastered his fighting techniques, he began to study wand less magic or what we now call levle2 magic (see, So you want to learn magic without a wand, to learn more). Godric Gryffindor mastered this easily and was the first man to ever cast simple spells without magic in his time. But Gryffindor didn't stop there; he apparently didn't just want to learn how to do simple spells without a wand. Back then most thought it was impossible for someone to go further then small spells without wand use and without going insane, but Gryffindor proved them all wrong when he himself demonstrated to his fellow founders what we now like to call level3 magic. Although they say that Slytherin was the most power hungry of the 4 founders Gryffindor still wanted to accomplish more. What Gryffindor wanted now was something that some say 'was way over his head.' He wanted to combine his fighting skills with the elements of nature and completely skip a whole level of magic called level 4 magic. Even though Godric was very powerful his attempts at mastering this absurd sort of magic were pointless as he made little progress with his training…  
_**  
Ivory scanned through the rest of the page, most of it just talked about how Gryffindor struggled through his seemingly impossible training. '_They don't mention Gryffindor's mom __Gaia, or how he got his powers, or the fact that he was a demon knight, ugh this is stupid!'_   
  
"Man these books are worthless!" Ivory said aloud, as she flipped through some of the pages. She had been searching through over 345 books for over 4 days straight, and still couldn't find one thing about Godric's exploits of being a Demon Knight. If she could just find out something about how Gryffindor lived as a knight, or how he had gone through the real dark ages, then maybe they would have an easier job explaining all this crap to the kid.  
  
"Find anything over there yet Ivory?" Asuka asked, leaning into the well a bit more.  
  
"Nope, man I knew some of the things here on earth were a bit primitive but come on now! They don't even mention Godric's mama," She replied with an air of frustration. She continued to flip through the pages, hopping to honest goodness that there might be something of use inside this book that she accidentally looked over.  
  
"You would think that they might have some information about _this stuff_ at a place that was practically named after him," Asuka said matter-of-factly  
  
"No diggity shit," Ivory, said annoyed.

"Yo Ivory!" Asuka said abruptly. "Take a brake from those books and look at this." She pointed her finger at the inside of the well.  
  
Ivory set down her book and walked over to Asuka, she was now sitting upright in her chair and looking straight into the well.  
  
She peered over her partners shoulder and looked inside of the well. But instead of seeing a reflection in clear water, she saw images of someone else, playing about like a home movie.  
  
The house looked like some stampeding rhinos had charged straight through it. But that wasn't even the worst of it, one of the people inside, a very skinny woman with a horse like face, was throwing large china plates at a boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes with circular glasses.  
  
"Asi, what in the world is that _woman doing to that __boy?" She stared into the well in disbelief as the skinny woman continued to toss plates at the boy.  
  
"What the hell do you think she's doing? She's throwing some freakin plates at him for no apparent reason," she exploded. "Hmm, and he's doing a damn good job dodging them too." She leaned her chair over a little closer towards the well.  
  
She was right; every time the crazy woman tossed a plate at him he would either duck or move out the way, which was quite impressive since she was at such a close range.  
  
"And um why is she doing that?" said Ivory.  
  
"I'm not really sure; all I saw was the Potter boy pick up the fat boy like this…" Asuka got up from her seat and demonstrated by picking up a large bolder near by over her head.  
  
_"Wow!" Ivory said surprised. This boy was just skipping so many of the signs, even though he wasn't supposed to be even showing any at his age he was still going much faster then he was supposed to. "Did you see his aura?"  
  
"Um yeah," Asuka said with the bolder that was supposed to represent Dudley still lifted above her head. " It was kind of faint and it didn't last very long, but I think it was black and gold."  
  
Ivory nearly face faulted into the well, "Black and gold! Isn't that supposed to be lightning?" She said perplexed. After all he was believed to be earth's heir, so wouldn't his element be related to…well… earth?  
  
"Yeah, that is kind of strange," Asuka said, rubbing her chin with one hand, still holding the bolder above her head with the other. "Maybe we got our element colors mixed up, I dunno. He is kind of an odd one, I guess in a way this sort of fits him."  
  
Ivory thought about this for a moment, but then decided that she had been doing enough thinking for a lifetime. "I guess so, well go on then, tell me what happened next."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Okay, then the fat guy tried to punch him and then the Potter boy caught it and twisted it around and tossed him across the room, like this…"   
  
She through down the bolder and picked up an even bigger one and threw it over across the cave where it whizzed past Ivory's ear. She didn't stir once and motioned her partner to go on.  
  
"Okay then the fat guy landed on the couch and his huge ass snapped it in half, like so…" She picked up a larger flat stone and snapped it in two like it was nothing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah then what happened?"  
  
"Then this really fat woman that almost looked exactly like the fat guy except he had a bushier mustache tried to grab him, but then he did a back flip and got out the way!" She said excitedly. "It looks like we won't have to train him that much; his fighting instincts are already starting to show."  
  
"Wa who! This'll save us a lot of time," Ivory said with relief.  
  
"At this rate maybe we won't have to train him at all," Asuka pondered out loud.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Asuka shook her head, "let's worry about this when the time comes, anyways back to what I was saying ummm… oh yeah he back flipped out of the way but the fat lady hurled her whole self at him and they both ended up on this jacked up coffee table."  
  
Ivory winced as her partner finished the sentence. "Ouch, did she land on him?"   
  
"Right on top. Poor kid, bet he's scarred for life, anyways this really skinny guy came in and tried to help them both up but the fat lady was to heavy, then the boy lifted her up and threw her across the opposite side of the room and into the wall like this…" She picked up another bolder and threw it yet again across the room except this time it smashed through one of the walls, causing dust and debris to scatter everywhere.  
  
Ivory waved the dust out of her face, "was that really necessary?" she coughed out.  
  
"Not really, but that's what happened," Asuka said, coughing through the smoke too.  
  
"Okay, well continue on then."  
  
"And the rest is what you just saw through the portal, and speaking of which…" she looked back into the well and leaned her chair closer to it. "Looks like they've started throwing kitchen items at him...what the, hey I think I can see his birthmark!"  
  
Ivory rushed over to her partners' side and pushed Asuka's head down until her nose was almost touching the pictures inside the well, "ooh, ooh, what is it? Let me see, let me see!" She screeched with joy, bouncing up and down with excitement and almost dipping Asuka's head into the moving pictures, had she not grabbed onto both sides of the well, digging her claw like nails into the hard stone.  
  
"Ivory I'm only going to say this once," she said struggling to keep her grasp on the sides of the well. "If you don't get your hands off my head I am going to gut you like a fish and drink your blood!!" she yelled out, pushing her head up, her momentum making Ivory fly across the room where she did a small back flip in the air and landed on the desk she was working on. Some of the papers and books fell to the ground as she hopped off of the desk gracefully.  
  
"Well excuse me," she said, dusting off her shoulders for no real reason. "I just wanted to see his birthmark; you didn't have to throw me across the freakin' room." She walked over to the other side of the well and looked back into it.  
  
"Well if you hadn't jumped all over my head I wouldn't have had to do that," Asuka said again showing off her fangs.  
  
Ivory rolled her eyes and looked back into the well. The crazy woman seemed to be hurling what looked like silverware at the kid, who was now backed up to the wall. Amazingly enough, the child was catching every knife, fork, and spoon that the skinny lady threw no matter how fast or close she got. He even caught a very large butcher knife between his hands about nearly an inch away from his nose.   
  
After this act though, she noticed beads of sweat forming around his brow and he suddenly looked like he was going to pass out at any second.  
  
_'Whoa, maybe Asi was right about the non training thingy,'_ Ivory thought, as the woman continued throwing silverware at the boy. "Um Asi, did you see what his birthmark looked like hmm, did ya did ya did ya?" she pleaded sheepishly.  
  
Asuka looked up at her partner with an annoying glint in her burgundy eyes and a half smile on her cat like face. "I think you can see it just fine in the position your in, right Ivory?"   
  
Ivory looked into the well and then realized that from this angle everything in the portal was up side down. She cocked her head side ways to try and get in a better position, but to no avail. "Actually I can't see it from here, oh come on Asi just tell me! Please, please, please!"  
  
"I dunno, I think I must've gotten a slight concussion or something when you nearly bashed my head into the portal cause I can't seem to remember," Asuka replied not looking up at her friend this time.  
  
"Oh come on!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "I've got to know!!!"  
  
"Say please," Asuka said smirking.  
  
Ivory glowered at her partner but complied, "Oh fine, Please!"  
  
"Say it like you mean it," Asuka said in a singsong voice. Ivory could tell she was enjoying this.  
  
She battered her eyelashes and made her eyes turn disturbingly cute. "Pretty please," she said in her most sugary voice.  
  
Asuka snickered into her hands and gave her friend an evil sort of smile. "Okay now say Asuka is the ruler of the universe and that I'm not worthy of her presence."  
  
Now Asi was starting to go past the braking point, but she replied through gritted teeth. "Asuka is the ruler of the universe and I'm not worthy of her presence, now tell me what his birthmark looks like."  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure if my memory is quite back yet, maybe if you say I Ivory Maggenis am Asuka's number one Beeatch!" she shouted out.  
  
Okay now she has gone _beyond_ the breaking point! "Asuka if you don't hurry up and tell me what the kids freakin birthmark looks like I will freeze all of your Chinese food and then bash it on your thick head!"  
  
"Alright take it easy Ivory, I was just playin with ya, you know how your always telling me to lightin up and all," Asuka said a little panicky.  
  
Ivory sighed, "Now, could you tell me what it looked like?"  
  
"Oh, right umm...actually I think there were two of them." She said scratching her head.  
  
"Really, weird. Okay so what did they look like?"   
  
"Umm, I think one of them looked kind of like a black bird or something."  
  
Ivory grinned widely, "See, told ya he would be a bird, the most graceful and powerful creatures on the face of this side of the galaxy."  
  
"No you didn't," Asuka said irritated. "You said it would be an Owlen and that is definitely not an Owlen."  
  
"Whatever as long as it was a bird, now what was the other one? A Owlen perhaps?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually I think it looked more like some type of large red cat," Asuka said with an air of superiority. Since her native animal of coarse descended from a long line of cat creatures.  
  
Ivory looked at her partner confusedly. "A red cat and a black bird, that's a strange combination, hell the fact that there is a combination is strange. I've never seen anyone who could turn into two different types of animals," she pondered. This was one interesting kid; his element of magic doesn't even match his animal types.  
  
Birds usually represented the winds and air, or in Ivory's case, Ice and water. Cats on the other hand represented fire or power, depending on what type of cat you were. So how are you going to have those elements mixed together and suddenly get lightning? Ivory thought about this and didn't here what Asuka was saying for a few minutes, until she heard her partner admit that she was right about something.  
  
"Yeah, your right but I heard that Gryffindor could turn into more than one animal too, and you know what they say like great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, like great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson," Asuka said while ticking off her fingers after every 'great.'  
  
"Who says that anyway?" Ivory asked.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue, but they had a point." She looked back into the well; the skinny lady was still tossing tons of silverware at the boy and was looking very insane.  
  
"This could be going on for a while," she said, leaning back against her chair again. "Why don't you get back to researching, I'll tell you if anything else happens."  
  
"Man, why do I have to do all of the research I wanna watch the portal for awhile?"  
  
"Oh fine! You can switch with me in about an hour. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I guess so," she pouted. Ivory trudged back over to her desk and plopped down heavily on her chair.   
  
She picked up some of the papers that had fallen on the floor before, and set them upon the desk. She was about to return to her research when a raggedy but familiar piece of paper caught her eye. It was a wanted poster; a picture of a man was in the middle of the page along with a description of him and where he was last spotted under it.  
  
The man in the picture had dark brown skin and no hair. His eyes were a deep dark brown and a sinister smile was plastered on his face. Under the picture was the name of the man and his description. In bold black letters read the words _CYPRESS_.  
  
Although the man may have looked normal enough maybe even handsome, _'Quite handsome,'_ Ivory thought with a sneaky smile. But if any one had ever seen what the man truly looked like under that pretty face…well let's just say that the bravest, most powerful being would wet there pants on the spot at the sheer sight of his finger.  
  
Ivory looked a little puzzled as she read through his description _'Cypress, that's a weird name.'_ She had heard of this demon, although had never seen him. The council's elders (Demon Knights before them) always talked of or warned them of him every now and when, and occasionally she would tune in. He was one of the most fearful demons of his time, Cypress was well known for being good friends with the dark prince Dameon and an apprentice for his father Lucifer. He had become very close to gaining all seven of the keys and setting the real dark lord free, and all of the other horrible creatures of the underworld. He had wanted to use Earth as their Guinea pig to perform his most heinous resurrection. Cypress would regret that decision for the rest of his immortal life, because that's when Godric Gryffindor stepped in. If it wasn't for he himself capturing that monster the elders had often reminded at the end of the story, and locking him and his followers back in hell where they came from, the universe would transform back into darkness, filled with hatred and black fire.  
  
But from the looks of the picture he sure didn't look like some almighty evil freak of nature that had almost plunged the cosmos into darkness. Ivory looked from the Demons description to his photograph. _'He doesn't look so tough, don't know why they always get so worked up about him.'_ Ivory thought. The people she referred to as 'they,' were the ones that chose herself and Asuka to carry out this particular mission. They were the ones called The Key guardians or what they preferred Demon Knights.   
  
The Knights leader Athena had sent them here because of a certain prophecy, which the two had coincidently or not a large part in. It definitely wasn't the nicest set of poetry Ivory had ever heard, even though most of it was in a different language she could easily make out the words death, evil, monster, darkness and a whole bunch of other things you wouldn't say on a regular basis. When Athena translated what the prophecy meant in words they could understand, it sounded much worse than what Ivory had thought what it said.  
  
Their mission was to figure out what those jumble of words meant and make sure that half of whatever it said didn't come true, mainly because most of the evil stuff was at the bottom.  
  
Athena made sure that they had a copy of the prophecy, since she knew that her two followers wouldn't be able to memorize a majority of it. And now that long piece of scroll rests inside of her partners' jean pocket, much to Ivory's protest.  
  
Ivory finally set the poster down and continued to look through her books.   
  
"Hey Ivory, c'mere" Asuka said, interrupting Ivory's reading again.   
  
She slammed her book on the desk with frustration. "What now?"  
  
"You can stop reading now."  
  
"Really, you mean it's my turn to watch now?" Ivory chirped, brightening at the fact that she could finally stop this pointless research.   
  
"No, your going to go fetch the boy and bring him back here without him noticing you," Asuka said. She got up from her chair and started rummaging around the cave looking for something hurriedly.  
  
Ivory was a bit shocked by her partners' answer, "What? You mean right now?"  
  
"No, I mean sometime this Christmas, of course I mean right now! The kid's leaving the house and we may not get another chance like this," Asuka said, still looking around the cave.  
  
"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to get him here without him noticing me?" she asked frantically. What was she supposed to do? Ivory could imagine herself just popping out of know where in the middle of some human suburban street and asking the Potter boy nicely to put on a blindfold and follow her voice to some unknown area far away from civilization. She'd be thrown into human prison faster than you can say, _"you have the right to remain silent!"_  
  
"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out on the way…Ah ha! Here it is!" Asuka picked up something glowing blue from behind a rock. The object looked like some sort of key, with a flat sphere embedded in the middle of it. 6 gold stars were set into the sphere and thick red blood like liquid was situated inside of it.   
  
**(A/N: If you've ever seen Tales From the Crypt, Demon Knight you'll know what I'm talking er typing about.)  
**  
"So that's where my key went," Ivory said, looking over Asuka's shoulder.  
  
Asuka narrowed her eyes and shoved the key into Ivory's hand. "You really should keep better track of this thing," she said irritated.  
  
Ivory patted her friend on the back and laughed; "Now why would _I_ need to keep track of it when I have _you_ to do it for me?"  
  
Asuka simply rolled her eyes in response, "Just hurry up and go already."  
  
"Fine I'm going, I'm going." Ivory once again rolled up her sleeve and cupped her hand on the owl like tattoo, just as she did the last few night ago. She was about to start concentrating on the animal within her when Asuka interrupted.  
  
"Hold up a sec, I almost forgot something," she said, stretching out her arms in front of her.  
  
Ivory snapped out of her concentration, the blue aura around her body disappearing. "What is it now?"  
  
"Quiet!" Asuka snapped.   
  
An eerie red glow was now surrounding her muscular arms, the glow turned into crimson flames that wrapped around her arms and transformed into fiery rings. They slowly crawled down her arms and stopped at her wrists, each ring merged into one, and continued to merge until there where only two rings around each of her wrists. The fiery rings spun around and then stretched out, flowing down towards the caves floor, and stopping about an inch away from it. There was a brief flash of red light, and the flames suddenly disappeared into a bunch of smooth black fabric.  
  
Asuka tossed the fabric at Ivory, "here ya go."  
  
Ivory looked down at the bundle of cloth in her arms questionably, "What's this?"  
  
"It's a trench coat, now hurry and put it on so you can go already!" Asuka said impatiently. She walked over tothe desk Ivory had previously been working at and began to continue on Ivory's research.   
  
"And what in prêt ell do I need a trench coat for?" Ivory asked.  
  
"Well according to the recent research I've done based on some of the T.V. shows earthlings watch, i.e. _Buffy the vampire slayer_, it seems that the people here have the craziest idea that this is what Demon Slayer's wear," Asuka said from behind the book she had just picked up.  
  
"Really? But we're not Demon Slayer's, we're Demon Knights."  
  
"Demon Slayer's, Demon Knights, it doesn't really matter now put on the got damn trench coat so you can leave, we're running out of time."  
  
"Oh okay," Ivory sighed. "Hey, can I get some sunglasses?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She flicked her hand and red flames flared on her fingertips. The flames quickly took the outline of some sunglasses.   
  
Ivory was fumbling around trying to shove her arms through the sleeves of the coat as her partner tossed the black and red rimed sunglasses at her--which she easily caught.  
  
After Ivory had finished putting her outfit together, she twirled around to get a better look at her clothing.   
  
"Hmm, this doesn't look half bad once you've fitted it on right."  
  
"Ivory, you can compliment yourself on how good you look in your outfit later." Asuka said, once again getting annoyed. "Now get out of here!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to rush me." Ivory rolled up the sleeve of her trench coat, and placed her hand on the owl tattoo. She quickly transformed back into an Owlen except this time the owl had a set of sunglasses and a small black coat on. With these two new accessories added, the owl looked even stranger than before.   
  
The large owl cocked her head around, observing the black jacket stretched on her wings. _"Hey, this looks kinda cool!" _The owl that was Ivory, telepathically hooted out happily. "_I look like an Owlen version of Michael Jackson, all I need is a glove on one of my wings and..."  
  
_"Ivory!" Asuka interrupted abruptly, trying not to laugh at the assortment of clothing the owl was wearing. "Hurry up and go." She brought the book up to her face she could muffle up her laughter.  
  
_"I'm already gone!" _With that, Ivory flew out of the caves entrance.  
  
Asuka peeked over her book to make sure that Ivory had left and then did something very un Asuka like, she threw the book down and started cracking up! Her laughter echoed through out the cave, as she banged her fist on the table. _"Oh, I wonder how the kid is going to act once he sees Ivory in that get up," _she thought, as she continued to look through the book she had been reading.  
  
*********  
  
It had been a week since aunt Marge and Stanley had come over, and things weren't going to well for Harry. So far he had completely failed in his attempt to control his new knack for breaking things at his slightest touch. It was getting so bad that Uncle Vernon had, had to Harry proof the house. Meaning that every time Marge made Harry do some mindless chore, Vernon would quickly interrupt and offer to help him, then telling him, once everyone was out of earshot, to just sit in the backyard for the rest of the day where he wouldn't break anything.   
  
_'Well at least I'm getting plenty of fresh air,' _he thought one day, once again locked outside in the backyard while the Dursley's and Stanley were chatting inside the house over lunch.  
  
Harry was sitting on the wooden bench, staring down at the grass lost in his own thoughts. Ever since the day after Marge and Stanley had arrived, the burden of Cedrics death had really started to sink in.  
  
With the Dursley's constantly thinking up pointless chores for him to do every five seconds, he was able to occupy himself enough to forget about the events of the Triwizard Tournament for most of the day, but now with Vernon always forcing him to just stay out in the backyard with nothing to do, the encounters with Voldemort and the untimely death of Cedric was all he could think about.  
  
Harry sighed and looked up at the sky and tried to busy himself by guessing what kind of shapes the clouds above him were forming.  
  
One of them looked like a giant snitch fluttering around as the wind carried it away, another one sort of looked like a stretched out version Neville's pet toad Trevor, another one to Harry's amusement resembled his potions master Professor Snape, if he cocked his head side ways. Another one he observed looked like a simmering cauldron, and another looked kind of like a dagger, and another looked kind of like Cedric...Damn it!  
  
It seemed that everything reminded him of Cedric. He looked back down at his hands, not finding the cloud guessing game so amusing anymore.  
  
"BOY!" he heard his Aunt Marge call. "Get in here now!"  
  
Harry got up heavily to his feet, wondering what those damn Dursley's could possibly want him for now. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room to see the Dursley's and Stanley seated next to the coffee table, eating finger sandwiches and drinking tea.   
  
Well, at least three of Dursley's were drinking tea.  
  
"Come over here boy," Marge slurred. She looked slightly flustered and red in the face; Harry glanced down at her hand and quickly figured out why. There was a large wine glass in her equally large shovel like hand, filled to the brim with some sort of liquor.  
  
Marge noticed Harry staring at her glass, "Sorry runt, no Vodka for little brats like you," she hick upped.  
  
_"It's not like I wanted any you fat drunken bastard,"_ Harry thought annoyed. He moved over to sit on the far corner of the couch, being very careful not to break anything.  
  
"Now what was I talking about," she said, lightly tapping her jowls of chins. She snapped her fingers, overly happy about what she had just remembered, "Ah yes! Those no good parents of yours."  
  
Harry's stomach suddenly tightened and he clenched his fists. _'Not this again! Doesn't she ever stop!'_ he yelled mentally. If Marge kept going on like this, and he was quite certain that she would, then Harry figured that he might do something much worse than just blowing her up, hell he might actually _blow her up. _And definitely not the way you blow up a balloon.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-actually that m-m-m-might n-n-not b-b-b-b-be such a b-b-b-b-bad idea," Stanley stuttered, looking lovingly at the drunken Aunt Marge.   
  
Harry still, after all the short time he had gotten to know him, didn't know what Stanley saw in his obese Aunt. He seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe a little dorky, but still a nice guy. Harry supposed that Stanley was either extremely desperate for a woman companion, or maybe it was just one of those inner beauty things.  
  
"Y-o-o-u h-h-h-haven't e-e-exactly t-t-told m-m-m-me much abo-abo-about H-h-h-harry's o-o-other rel-rel-relat-relat-relativ-his other family members." Stan said quickly. He was obviously trying to change the subject into something a bit nicer than the way things were headed. Unfortunately though these were the Dursley's he was dealing with. To switch gears to something like Harry's _school_ was doing a lot more harm then good.  
  
Vernon and Petunia had both dropped their cups of tea, their faces turning the shade of white at the mention of their nephews' abnormality. They were probably seeing another Marge incident coming and all this happening in front of Stanley would make it ten times worse.  
  
Vernon laughed slightly and picked up the cups of tea and filled them back up again.  
  
"Thu, where do I begin? Well his father was a lo life that couldn't even find a job, let alone support his no good family." She gave a large belch and lightly pounded a beefy fist to her chest. "Excuse me there…anyway, you can see the resemblance between the two, that messy hair, skinny frame, stupid look stuck on his face, all passed down from his father..." Marge trailed off as she started to sway a little.  
  
Stanley glanced over at Harry who was shaking all over with anger, his eyes were shut tight, and he was biting down hard on his lip. _'Poor kid, wonder why they're always picking on him,'_ Stanley thought sympathetically. Instead of turning the subject into something more sensible, he had only indulged the conversation to more insults towards his soon to be nephew.   
  
_(A/N: Okay just for some of you who don't know, stuttering people would probably only stutter when there talking. After all they onl_y_ have trouble with speaking, which I think has nothing to do with there thinking ability.)  
  
_Stanley gave another glance towards Harry, and then gave another stab at moving the conversation towards something more pleasant, "S-s-so uh what s-s-s-s-school d-d-does h-h-h-he go t-t-t-to?"  
  
Harry didn't pay attention to Stan's constant attempts to change the subject, all he could here was a funny ringing in his ears as he squeezed his eyelids tighter and tried to take deep calming breaths. _'Don't let her get to you, don't let her get to you, you know everything she says isn't true, don't get angry.'_ But all of Harry's thoughts seemed to go into a complete blank as Marge continued her drunken ranting.  
  
"I don't think I remember really St. Brushes something, something." Marge swayed again and took another great gulp of her Vodka, "You remember don't you Vernon?"  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were looking extremely tense. Vernon tried to silently keep Marge quiet but muttering words out of the side of his mouth, and Petunia would laugh suddenly in high squeaky pitch, trying to blot out Marge's words. Dudley on the other hand wasn't helping much at all, by snickering obnoxiously loud into his food at every snide comment Marge made.  
  
Vernon gave up on coaxing Marge to kindly shut up. "It's St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys Marge," he finally replied out loud, steeling a glance at Harry who was still noticeably shaking with fury.  
  
"Ah yes!" Marge boomed, "Best type of school for special cases like him, (bit of a retard) told me himself that he got the most beatings out of the whole lot of them."  
  
Stanley frowned slightly; things weren't going at all according to plan. _'Why is it that every time I start something it always gets all twisted up into crap?'_ he asked himself. "So h-h-h-how a-a-a-are you d-d-d-doing in sc-sc-school Dudley?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Uncle Stanley," Dudley said sweetly, trying to suck up to his new Uncle AKA extra Birthday/Christmas gift giver.  
  
Marge patted Dudley on the head like one of her dogs, which Dudley smiled then scowled to when she turned back to Stanley. "See that there Stan, that's what I call being well mannered, but what would you expect if you were brought up by Vernon and Petunia here."  
  
"But him on the other hand," Marge said with disgust, jerking her thumb at Harry. "He doesn't have one ounce of courtesy in that skinny little body of his. Now I'm not blaming the two of you for this, the lord knows you've tried, but sometimes people are just down right born bad - especially with the mixture he had for parents - and there's just nothing you can do about it…"  
  
It took a lot of effort to ignore Marge but Harry did as best he could. His train of thought was finally coming back to him, but it was more so taken up by him doing violent things to Aunt Marge. '_Take it easy this will all be over soon, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts… um Hogwarts, Quidditch,_ **_ripping Aunt Marge's fat head off and using it as a basketball… _**_NO! No! Not a happy thought, good idea but not a happy thought. Come on Potter you won't be in here much longer, just hang in there.' _Harry tried to calm himself down by quietly reciting a poem; he had heard it from a councilor that came by to the school Harry used to go to before Hogwarts. It was stupid really, but he needed to do something fast before he exploded.   
  
"Three two one, one two three, what the heck is bothering me?" he said quietly, and   
repeated this to himself a couple of times. It was actually starting to work, until Marge noticed that he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Pay attention when I'm talking to you boy!" Marge barked. "See what I'm on about Stan, no respect for his elders. Doesn't even have the decency to listen to you."  
  
Stanley looked from the enraged Harry to the not so sober Marge. _'I give up' _he thought. _'Why do I even bother?'_ "U-m-m-m I-I-I-I-I th-th-think I'm going to-to-to get so-som-some more t-t-t-ea," he said getting up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Could you get me some more Vodka while you're up then Stany-poo," Marge called, leaning over the table and banging her wine glass on it.  
  
"I-I-I-I think y-you-you-you've h-had enough t-t-t-to dr-dr-drin-drink for one d-d-d-ay swe-swe-sweet-sweet-sweet honey cakes," Stanley called back from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh he's such a spoiled sport, nothing I can't fix once we hit the sack, if you know what I mean," said Marge, giving Petunia a little wink.  
  
Petunia smiled and gave a short giggle before sipping her tea again, glancing back at Vernon and then at Harry.   
  
Marge gulped down the rest of her drink and banged the glass down on the coffee table, "Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, this runt here has absolutely no MANNERS! Of course all of this must have come from his no good slut of a mother!"  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open, he slowly turned his head towards Aunt Marge, his thinking, breathing, and blinking had gone on a 5-minute brake while all of his untamable anger was left behind.   
  
All was silent except for Dudley's ignorant and oblivious snickering. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted to desperately just shut there son up, but they weren't certain if this act would only affect there favoritism towards him so decided against it.

  
Marge seemed temporarily speechless as her nephew gave her the stare down of the year. But of course her loss for words were only temporary, a small grin – the confidence in it attained from the liquor – slowly creep on her fat face. "Well I'm glad I finally got your attention," Marge growled.  
  
"Stanley!! Could you hurry up with that tea, we're starting to run low?" Vernon abruptly shouted towards the kitchen, trying but failing to break the tension between Harry and his Sister.  
  
"Oh Vernon don't rush the man," Marge said to her brother, then looked back at the still staring Harry. "Well Potter," she spat, "what exactly are you looking at huh? It's very impolite to stare you know, another trait of your mother's of course."   
  
She didn't get a response. Not even so much as a snarl. Marge grunted, still confidant, and then continued.  
  
"Well, it seems that your gracious Aunt and Uncle here haven't told you the extent of your mum by the look on your face." Harry still didn't react, if it weren't for the fast rise and fall of his chest, you would think that he had died sitting up. "Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to give you an old fashioned lecture about it…"  
  
"Marge I really don't think that's really necessary…" Vernon interrupted again, his voice cracking to a strange pitch that resembled Petunias.  
  
"Now Vernon," Marge said, looking up at Uncle Vernon with her eyes out of focus. "I know you don't want to tell him the horrible truth, but it's better that he here it from us than someone, likely some pimp, on the street."  
  
Vernon bit his lip, he looked at Aunt Petunia for some help but she seemed to be at loss for ideas just as he was. The two Dursley's sat back and braced their selves for the worse.  
  
Marge turned back to Harry. "Alright boy, I really do hate to let these fowl things enter my Dudders' ears, but I must tell the truth and nothing but the truth!" Marge slurred again.   
  
"Now from what Petunia has told me, (Petunia gave a loud squeaky gulp at the mention of her name) your mother dropped out of high school at around sixteen, she couldn't find a job so she lived as a 2 dollar hoe fucking people at random on the street. Then somewhere along the line she met your father in a Motel 6, forgot to put on a condom, and here you stand boy. The left over meat of the main course."   
  
Harry still refused to speak, knowing that whatever came out of his mouth would not be appropriate to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He just continued to stare at Marge without blinking. At least until His Aunt said something that would snap him out of it, which would most likely, result the living room to explode or something of the sort.  
  
"IN CONCLUSION!" Aunt Marge shouted suddenly. "Your mother, boy, was a lo down Mother fucking bus station bimbo…"  
  
"Don't," Harry said in a deadly whisper. He had finally found his voice, hidden somewhere in the back of his throat.  
  
The room fell silent again. Marge looked slightly startled that Harry had interrupted her. The look in his eyes was almost murderous but of course that didn't stop her from yapping it up.  
  
"Speaking up now are you, trying to look big huh?" Marge growled. "Well if you think you can intimidate me, than you have another thing come-"  
  
"Don't, you EVER talk about my parents like that again!" Harry interrupted again, slowly standing up, shaking with anger and staring at Marge still emotionless. Harry was kind of glad that Stanley had left for the moment, because if Marge decided to open that giant mouth of hers one more time then…. Well, he didn't know what he was going to do but he was damn sure that it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Aunt Marge was once again silenced by Harry's outburst, and was feeling somewhat panic-stricken by the frightening death glare her nephew was giving her.  
  
All was quiet in the Dursley's living room. Vernon absentmindedly fiddled with his tie and Petunia bit down hard on her lip, both desperately trying to keep the situation as normal as possible for them. It was so quiet in that living room that if it weren't for Dudley's snickering you could here a pin drop.  
  
A few minutes had passed and Dudley decided that now was the time to bust out laughing, spitting out some of the sandwich he was eating all over the floor. Vernon and Petunia honestly looked like they wanted to just smack Dudley over the head and tell him to '_shut the hell up_!' but apparently there favoritism towards there son was to strong, as they only sat and watched him continue to spit out sandwich crumbs and bang his fists on the coffee table.  
  
But Harry paid no mind to his cousin; he just stood there staring down at his Aunt Marge practically daring her to say one more horrid thing about his parents, just as she did those many years ago during Christmas, when she gave Dudley a whole bunch of presents and him a small piece of a clothes hanger. That is until Dudley got a hold of himself long enough to say a few words that was about to start a massacre.  
  
"Your-your mum was a real Bitch, huh Auntie Marge?" Dudley said through his fits of laughter.  
  
**(A/N: Okay peeps, this is just basically the part Ivory and Asuka seen in the portal except with more detail. So you can skip it if you want, not that I had to tell you that but hey.)**

That did it. Harry whipped his head around, and Dudley got a quick glimpse of his cousins' angry face and glowing eyes, before he was lifted into the air above Harry's head.  
  
Gold and black sparks crackled and wrapped around Harry's arms and lingered on his hands and finger tips for a split second before disappearing, and also giving Dudley a nasty shock on the bum that he didn't pay attention to (either from the overwhelming fear he had of Harry dropping him, or his thick layer of skin kept him from feeling anything). Harry took no notice to this either, as he was to busy staring up at Dudley and trying his best to get a hold of his anger and not do something _too_ drastic.  
  
He thought it over and decided that saying a few nasty threats to Dudley would satisfy him long enough to not actually kill him. "_Se você JAMAIS diz algo como que sobre meus pais, eu rasgarei para fora seu tonsils e o vira DENTRO PARA FORA!_" he said in some foreign language that he didn't know he knew. At first his voice started out in a menacing growl, but then slowly rolled out into confusion as he realized that he didn't know what he was saying.  
  
Harry blinked in bewilderment and the glowing green in his eyes once again winked out as if they never existed. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. _'That definitely wasn't English, wait that doesn't make any sense how come I can't speak English? Man, I am going to have a lot to tell Sirius as soon as I get Hedwig back.' _He looked around the room and noticed that the remaining Dursleys were staring at him with frightened and or furious expressions on his or her faces. He gulped.   
  
'_That is if I'm still alive,' _he thought forlornly. Harry looked back up at Dudley, who was trembling from head to toe and had his eyes wide open with fear. He kind of resembled one of those cartoons when their tiny eyes bulged out and got bigger than their head.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Dudley wined loudly, kicking his feat around and making his thighs jiggle. "He's crazy! MUM, DAD he's - he's gone completely crazy! Please don't hurt me, don't drop me! Mummy! Daddy doooo some thing!!!!" Dudley screamed, hollered, and flapped his arms around like a mad fat chicken. Harry smirked; he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction whenever Dudley was over reacting about something that hadn't even happened to him yet.  
  
_'Okay this time GO FOR ENGLISH!'_ he thought. "Just take back what you said, and I'll put you down," Harry growled, and inwardly sighed in relief as he heard himself say something he could understand.  
  
Dudley didn't say anything, he just continued to scream and cry, which was really beginning to hurt his ears. He rolled his eyes, and was about to repeat himself louder than he did before, when his Aunt Petunia started to screech something inaudible. Harry winced, as his Aunts' screaming seemed to pierce through his ears. It really didn't help when his Uncle Vernon joined in with the yelling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SON!?" Vernon shouted, his face turning the shade of a plum. "YOU PUT HIM DOWN THIS ISTANT!" Vernon jerked his large index finger towards the floor.  
  
_'Big baby, fat ass started this anyway. Oh well,' _Harry thought sighing to himself. _'It was fun whilst it lasted.'_  
  
"Fine I'll put him down," he said unusually calm.  
  
Harry turned to his Aunt Marge with Dudley still moaning and crying above him, and grinned evilly at the thought he just had. _'I know I shouldn't do this, but what the hell!'_   
  
"Think fast!" was all Harry said. The next thing Marge knew, was Dudley being tossed at her and, with the weight of both her and her nephy poo, falling backwards off of the couch, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_.  
  
"MARGE! DUDLEY!" Vernon and Petunia screamed at the same time, making Harry cover his ears with both of his free hands.  
  
"Uh, oops?" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He had really tried not to throw Dudley too hard at Aunt Marge, he may not like them but he certainly didn't want to hurt them, too badly anyway.  
  
_'Aw man, this is just great! You could have just set him down on the floor, BUT NO! You have to make a freakin comedy scene! Now there probably not even gonna let you come inside for the rest of the summer!'_ Harry mentally slapped himself for realizing this just now. He remembered Uncle Vernon telling him the day after Aunt Marge and Stanley came over, that if he did any more funny stuff 'like what he had done just now for example' he would not be able to come inside for anything. Not to go to the bathroom, not to get any food, absolutely nothing, for the rest of the time Aunt Marge and Stanley stayed here. And maybe – but hopefully and most likely Vernon was just making an empty threat - he would get the beating that he should have gotten years ago, depending on what sort of 'abnormality' Harry did. But he didn't worry about that; it was probably just as it was, an empty threat. Starving and letting him rot outside on the other hand was something that Harry knew Vernon wouldn't hesitate to do.  
  
_'Oh goody I get to stay outside for the rest of summer with nothing to eat or any bathroom privileges. Jesus I must be the luckiest teenager on earth!' _He sighed, and looked back at his two relatives, Vernon seemed to be rooted to the spot, while his face rapidly changed into deeper shades of red and purple. Aunt Petunia had her hands covering her mouth so she could suppress her shrill screams.   
  
_'I bet she could set off a few car alarms when she screams like that,'_ he mused.  
  
Seeing that Vernon and Petunia weren't going to be moving much any time soon, Harry walked around the coffee table and headed for the back of the couch to see if his Aunt and cousin were all right. All of a sudden, Harry had a brief flash cross through his mind, and for some reason he had this feeling that he should put his hand in front of him, as if to block something. He -- strangely enough -- replied to the feeling and without realizing it, he caught his Uncles Vernon's beefy fist in his hand, who was apparently attempting to knock Harry out while he wasn't looking.  
  
Vernon was screaming in pain and was starting to crouch down on the floor. Harry noticed that he was squeezing his Uncles fist very tightly, and it was starting to crack under the pressure. He pulled Vernon up by the fist until his head was leveled with his own, and then let go while shoving him slightly towards the couch.  
  
He landed on the couch and snapped it in half from the large amount of weight that was forced upon it. Vernon cradled his arm, which had turned a noticeable shade of red from when Harry had pulled him up by it.  
  
Harry smiled to himself at the visible damage he had inflicted on his Uncle, but the smile soon disappeared as his mind registered that he had just '_physically damaged his Uncle!_' He looked down at his hands, which had been tingling ever since he let go of his Uncle, and noticed that they were glowing an eerie gold and his fingertips were outlined with black and… red? He must have accidentally dug his fingernails into his Uncles fist. The glow on his hands had, like his eyes, winked out as if it had never exited.  
  
_'Oh my god!'_ he screamed mentally. _'Holy shit! I am a freak! And I just sprained my Uncles arm! Oh man I can go to jail for doing stuff like that! They're going to send me to an orphanage for sure!_' he gasped out loud_, 'or worse, they could send me to Juvenal hall! How the hell am I going to get to Hogwarts if I'm stuck in prison!' _Harry could see the headlines now: **The great Harry Potter sent to muggle prison for abusing his relatives.**  
  
Harry didn't get to finish contemplating on the thought of going to jail, as Aunt Marge emerged from behind the now broken couch. She pointed her fat finger at Harry as if accusing him of murder, "YOU!" she boomed. "You ungrateful little piece of slime! Your Aunt and Uncle give you food to eat, a roof over your head, and clothes to keep you warm and this is how you repay them! By beating on their son and abusing and disrespecting their authority by attacking them!" Marge walked around the couch and was slowly advancing on Harry.  
  
Harry felt fixed in his place; those last two words Marge had said were the only things that were running through his mind. _"Attacking them."_ That's what he was doing, attacking his Cousin and Uncle, not that they didn't deserve it and not that they had never done it to him before, but still. He was never expected to fight back, and he never really thought that he was supposed to.  
  
"Well Boy! I'm going to do something that school of yours must have been lacking to do for a long time!" Marge bellowed. She gave a loud yell and charged at him like a large polar bear.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his stupor as he noticed his Aunt Marge running towards him. She made a grab for him around the waist, but a split second before Marge had wrapped her mighty arms around him, Harry had, with some unknown impulse, back flipped out of the way while successfully kicking Marge in the chin, and sending her flying back into the couch, landing on the other half and almost breaking it into thirds, whereas Harry landed gracefully on the coffee table.  
  
He stared down at Marge wide eyed, as he noticed a trickle of blood flowing down from where he had '_accidentally'_ busted her jaw, and the fact that she was starting to slip into unconsciousness. He scratched his head mildly confused, "Hmm, guess paying attention in gym class paid off after all," he mused out loud. Gym class was one of the many activities in the school he went to before he joined Hogwarts that he particularly sucked at. Mainly from the gym teachers perspective because of all the times Dudley had made him mess up. So the gym class thing didn't really help to make much sense in Harry's abilities to do back flips, but for now it was the only logical thing he could consult too until he investigated into this weird power surge further.  
  
"Why you little bastard!" Marge shouted, gaining her composure and wiping the blood off her chin with the back of her hand.  
  
Harry felt something burn on his right arm; he looked down and saw the bruise/tattoo thing was glowing red and black again. This was all the distraction Marge needed as she - without a second thought - flung herself at Harry, giving him a full body slam and smashing the coffee table into pieces.  
  
_'Now I know what road kill feels like'_ he thought, as he heard some of his ribs crack from being under the full wait of his Aunt Marge. He felt himself starting to suffocate under Marge's fat and was on the verge of passing out. "Get me out of here!" He screamed his voice muffled from being under Marge.  
  
"Ow, this is the most uncomfortable spot I've ever been in, could someone please get this large women off of me hmm anybody? And I think I'm starting to suffocate here! Oh well it could be worse; Dudley could be sitting on top of Marge too. Oh looky at all the pretty stars and sheepys dancing around my head, hey I think I can see Tina Turnner! Rolling down the River baby… oh know I'm starting to loose my mind! For the love of humanity someone get this fat lady off of me…" Harry continued rambling; apparently the lack of oxygen was starting to make him feel a little loopy. "The old gray monkey ain't what he used to be, ain't what he used to be, ain't what he used to be, because a very fat lady was sitting on top of him!"  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, Marge had knocked herself stupid on the coffee table when she had come down from the air at the end of her body slam. So she couldn't get off of Harry even if she wanted too.  
  
"Oh just what I always wanted, an unconscious fat lady stuck on top of me. This is truly a dream come true!" he said sarcastically. "Some one go fetch lassy, I think little Harry is stuck in the well! Oh god the odder down here is unbearable, how much bloody liquor does this women drink?"  
  
Aunt Petunia who had been unusually quiet through out the whole time she had been sitting on the none broken couch, (either from shock or loss of voice) had jumped from where she was sitting and ran, screaming like a mad women into the kitchen. "That's it Aunt Petunia, in case of when your nephew is being crushed by your sister in law, go screaming like an idiot into the next room! Jesus! The family I live with!"  
  
"Wh-wh-wh-what's all the n-n-noise?" Stanley asked, as he watched the screaming Petunia running into the kitchen with an arched eyebrow. "O-o-o- okay, I-I-I'm not even g-g-g-going to-to ask." Stanley turned around back to the living room, and stared wide eyed at the scene before him.  
  
"Wh-wh-what in-in-in-in th-the-the worl-worl-worl- what the hell happened in here!?" he said, walking over to the jacked up Vernon, dazed Marge, and squished Harry, which he didn't notice until Harry spoke up.  
  
"Argh," Marge moaned rubbing her head.  
  
"Wha happened?" she said thickly  
  
"Tha-tha-that's what I-I-I-I would lik-lik-like to know, what-what did yo- you gu-gu-guy's do-do-do to you-you-your selves?"  
  
"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, we were all just in here twiddling our thumbs when your fiancé here suddenly decided to give me a few wrestling pointers, as you can see they didn't go very well," came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
Stanley jumped in surprise, "Harry?" he walked closer towards Marge, "Is-is- is-is that you-you un-under there?"  
  
"No, I'm just a midget who lost his footing and landed under this _fine_ healthy looking young lady here... oh look the stars are back and Tina Turnner has brought a friend! Looky it's Alicia Keys, I keep on fallin in and out of monkeys with small mixtures of paint! And skippy rainbows la la la... Damn it Stanley get me out of here…She the one named sailor moon, Sailor Venus, and Jupiter like to eat chicken…" Harry felt himself starting loose touch with his thoughts and was talking with his words all slurred together.  
  
"Do-do-don't worry yo-you-you two, I'll-I'll-I'll get you ou-out of thi- thi-this mess," Stanley stuttered heroically. He grabbed both of Marge's arms and swung them over his shoulders. The wait of her arms only nearly dragged Stanley down to the floor, but luckily he was strong enough to keep his balance and not buckle down to his knees.  
  
Marge grunted, as Stanley tried with all his might to drag his fiancé off of Harry. But no matter how hard he tugged and pulled, Marge just wouldn't budge. Eventually after minutes of pointless pulling, Stanley gave up and collapsed on the floor panting.  
  
"Do-do-don't worry yo-you two I'll-I'll ha-ha-have you-you-you out in no- no-no-no tim-tim-tim-tim You'll be out in a jiffy," Stanley said, still panting on the floor out of breath. He put his arm on his back and bent it back, making a loud cracking noise. "Oh-oh-oh it's-it's b-b-b-been so-so long sin-sin-since my-my-my football coll-coll-college years." He said tightly.  
  
Harry groaned from under Marge when he heard what Stanley had said. _'My hero,'_ he thought sarcastically. He knew that Stanley meant well, but honestly. Did he really expect to lift the Queen of all Sumo Wrestlers up just like that? Not that Harry should be talking; after all he was pretty skinny himself. "Oh well it looks like it's time to take matter's into my own hands," Harry said, as he felt that unrecognizable surge of power flow threw him.  
  
"Stanley I think you'd better stand back for a sec." he said, getting ready to escape the prison he was concealed under.  
  
"W-w-w-wait a-a-a-a m-m-min-min-minute, wh-wh-wh-what are yo-yo-you go-go- going to-to do?" Stanley asked getting back up.  
  
"Oh you'll see." Before Stanley could say another word, Harry lifted his Aunt Marge above his head and gave a large in take of breath. "FREEDOM!" he shouted happily.  
  
Stanley stared at Harry and fell back down, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "Whoa," he said without a stutter. "Um-um-um Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I um, think it wo-wo-wo-would b-b-b-be a-a-a-a g-g-g-ood idea to set yo-you-your Auntie d-d-d-down now."  
  
Harry stared down at Stanley confused; he looked back up at Aunt Marge and remembered what he was doing and sweat dropped. "Oh, heh heh. Yeah I almost forgot."  
  
Aunt Marge grunted and shook her head, "Wha the?" she said thickly. She gave a scream when she finally realized that someone was holding her up in the air. "What the! Put me down, put me down this instant before I rip you to shreds." She kicked and screamed and flapped her arms around looking like a mad chicken, just like Dudley did before.  
  
_'Oh boy,'_ Harry thought. _'This seems to be a case of de ja vu.'_

"I'll put you down if you stop screaming like an idiot."  
  
Marge looked down, "YOU! You put me down NOW! Or else I'll pound you into the ground!" She growled.  
  
_'Oh like you're in the position to be making threats.'_

_ _

"Oh shut up!" Harry tossed Aunt Marge like a beach ball across the room. She landed on the floor with a thud and rolled straight into the fireplace like a bowling ball, breaking the newly placed boards that were nailed to it into pieces. Soot and Dust flowed out after the collision and soon enough it spread all over the living room like a wind storm.  
  
"Strike!" Harry said triumphantly. "Glad I didn't go for the spare." He dusted off some of the soot that had gotten all over his shirt and pants.  
  
Stanley came running over to Harry, still surprised at how strong this small child was. "H-h-h-harry! Wh-wh-wh-what do the-the-these people feed you?"  
  
"Not much really," Harry said casually, cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt.  
  
Stanley gave him a stern look, "You-you kn-kn-kn-know you shou-shou- shouldn't ha-ha-have do-do-done that to-to you-your Auntie."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I didn't mean to throw her that far really," he said sighing.  
  
Stanley smiled a little, "I-I-I-I know you didn't. But H-h-h-harry tell me this, wh-wh-wh-why ar-ar-are you-you-your rea-rea-real- relatives so mean to you-you-you?" he asked.  
  
Harry felt taken aback at the genuine look of concern on Stanley's face. No muggle, at least around here, had ever been really nice to him much less concerned.  
  
He shrugged, "Dunno, guess I'm just a bad egg." In his head, Harry didn't know if this statement was true or not but either way he still didn't want to go into explaining the real reason why the Dursleys hated him.  
  
Stanley stood there stunned at Harry's answer, _'what did they do, brain wash the kid?'_ he asked himself. "Well H-h-h-harry I-I-I-I-I don't know a-a- abo-about you-you but aside from al-l-l-l these s-s-s-super p-p-powers you seem to po-po- poses, y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-seam l-l-l-like a n-n-n-nice k-k-kid to m-m-me."  
  
_'For a muggle he doesn't seem like such a bad guy,'_ Harry thought. "Um thanks, I guess," was all he could think of to say.  
  
They heard a moaning sound. "Stanley!!!!!!!!" Marge cried. "Help me out from here!"  
  
Stanley cringed, "Com-com-com-coming my lo-lo-lo-love!" he called, and walked over to help Marge up.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked around the room. Soot and dust covered the walls and floor, the couch and coffee table were now nothing but bits and pieces of wood and cotton, and Uncle Vernon was rocking back and forth on the remains of the couch, apparently in some sort of shock. He sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time, _'guess I'd better go check on Aunt Petunia.'_  
  
As if on cue, Petunia burst through the kitchen door screaming like a maniac, about a dozen China plates in her hands. "I'll teach you to hurt my little Dudey poo!" she screamed hysterically.  
  
Harry started backing up as Aunt Petunia raised one plate above her head and began advancing on him. _'What now genius? Okay, time to try some psychology.'_

"Okay Aunt Petunia," he said in a calm soothing voice, "lets just try to keep our cool here, no body is going to hurt you."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Aunt Petunia snapped. She waved one of the plates in her hand threateningly "I'm warning you boy, I have china plates and I know how to use them!!"  
  
"Hold on there, lets not do anything crazy," he said nervously. Harry came to a stop when he felt wall behind him. He gulped, _'This. Is bad.'_ He was trapped.  
  
One of Aunt Petunia's eyes twitched, '_Perhaps I shouldn't have worded it like that._' 

"Crazy! I'll show you crazy!" She pulled back a plate and threw it with all her might at Harry's head.  
  
He ducked just in time as the plate shattered against the wall, some of the pieces landing in his hair. He brushed some of it out and was about to stand up when another plate came flying at him; he quickly tilted his head to the side to dodge it. Petunia kept throwing plate after plate at him, each time it narrowly missed and each time Aunt Petunia got a step closer.  
  
"Aunt…(Crash)….Petunia….(Crash)…Get...(Crash)….a hold….(Crash)….of yourself!" he cried desperately, his Aunt hurling a plate at after every word.  
  
Petunia growled in frustration and threw down the remainder of her China plates on the floor. She smiled insanely when she spotted a large glass vase on a bookshelf. She grabbed the vase and threw it at Harry, who was still preoccupied with recovering from the China plate barrage. Luckily Harry saw this coming just in time. He dived to the side and rolled to his feet, his back pressed against the door. The vase crashed through the window and must have landed on one of the neighbors nearby cars as he heard one of the alarms go off.  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at the window with a look of panic, _'This woman's gone mad, I've gotta get out of here!'_ he thought. But Aunt Petunia had scooped all of the thick books from the book shelf-a great deal of them were encyclopedias on health for Dudley-and threw them at Harry like one of those ninja star things.  
  
Harry dodged them all, each one making a dent or breaking some cement on the walls and door. When Petunia ran out of books to throw, she gave one evil icy glare at Harry and ran into the kitchen to retrieve more supplies.  
  
_'Now's my chance.'_ He turned to the door and started to undo the latches, which had about a zillion of them. Harry often wondered why the Dursleys had so many locks on they're door. For the whole time that he had lived here the Dursleys rarely had invited company, let alone any burglars.  
  
He was on the last lock, before he could undo it that flash of awareness crossed his mind again. So far this instinct had kept him from getting hurt so he decided not to ignore it. He turned around, put his hand up and caught a fork that was nearly inches away from his face. He looked up from the fork and, sure enough, Aunt Petunia was standing in the kitchen door way with a hand full of forks, knives, and spoons of all sizes.  
  
Without a word or shriek, Petunia threw the silverware at him with amazing speed. And with some unknown reflexes Harry caught every one of them. A fork aimed at his side he caught with his left hand, a knife aimed at his shoulder he caught with his right, a spoon skewing fork aimed at his stomach he caught with his left…on and on it went like that, each time he caught a fork or knife he would drop it to make room for the next. _'Hey, this is kind of fun!'_ he thought after getting used to it. He didn't understand how he was doing this but it sure was cool!  
  
A very large butcher knife came spinning vertically at him; he just barely caught this between both his hands. The pointed part of the knife was barely an inch away from his nose. _'Okay, not so fun anymore!'_ Harry thought as a bead of sweat dripped down from his brow.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTSANT! YOU-YOU FREAK!!!" Aunt Petunia screamed suddenly, laughing and sobbing at the same time while still throwing the silverware.  
  
Harry felt the doorknob behind him and hastily undid the lock as he ducked another knife that stuck into the door above his head. "You know, that's just what I had in mind," he said nervously. He twisted the knob and swung the door open behind him. "Well I'll just be going then, I'll have my people call your people and we'll do lunch, ta!" Harry slipped out of the door, another knife hitting it as he slammed it shut.  
  
Once outside, Harry slumped to the ground against the door and took a deep breath. "Well that was an interesting learning experience," he muttered. He looked around the serene settings that were the rest of privet drive. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the warm summer breeze ruffled through Harry's already unruly jet black hair.  
  
_'Aw, the outside world of Privet Drive, something I have been deprived of since my child hood,'_ Harry shook his head, _'I'm beginning to sound like Dumbledore.'_ He got up and stretched his legs and arms a little. Seeing that the Dursleys were likely to disown him if he stepped one foot back inside of there house at the moment, Harry decided that taking a walk around the neighbor hood would be the best thing to do. _'Just until they cool things down a little.'_  
  
_'Number 6 Privet Drive, Number 7 Privet Drive_..._8… 9…' _Harry was counting the houses as he passed by to keep himself occupied. He stared down at a rock he was kicking across the pavement, and imagined the rock to be Voldemort. The rage he had been feeling earlier had suddenly came back to him at full force as he tried to kick the rock so hard that he missed and accidentally kicked up some of the cemented pavement he was walking on. What surprised him though was the fact that his shoe was unscratched and his foot didn't even feel sore.  
  
He stared at his shoe puzzled, _'I really need to learn how to control that.'_

He remembered the bruise and how it was burning earlier. He pulled his sleeve up, the tattoo, bruise or what ever it was, was even clearer than it was a week ago. He didn't even have to look closely to figure out what it looked like or what it resembled to…but why did it look like that was the question, and why did it keep burning?  
  
_'Is it another warning like my scar?'_ he asked himself. _'Maybe it's not just a bruise, but I know I wasn't born with a tattoo, maybe it's some kind of sign.'_ Harry shook his head of these thoughts_, 'Guess this is just more thing I'll have to tell Sirius and Dumbledore once I get back to school.'  
_  
He dragged his thoughts away from the mark on his arm and continued counting the houses_. 'Number 11 Privet Drive, number 12 Privet Drive, number 13…14...15… hey there goes Mrs. Figgs house…. number 16…17…'_ he stopped in his tracks, _'What the!?'_ he thought, hoping that he didn't see what he thought he saw.  
  
He slowly backed up towards Mrs. Figgs house without turning around. He could see through her living room window from across her front lawn, and what he saw through that window was probably on his list for the top strangest things he had ever seen in his life. Wanting to make sure that Aunt Marge hadn't given him a concussion so bad that he was seeing things, Harry crept up to the window and peered through it.  
  
Nope, he hadn't gone insane, cause inside of the house Mrs. Figg was indeed walking on a treadmill in a tight pink aerobics outfit with a wand in one hand, possessing a C-D that was next to her ear to play music for her while she sang with it, and a low fat smoothie in the other, which she was sipping periodically. And to top it all off, a majority of her cats were flying around her head doing the monkey and bobbing their little heads to the music.  
  
Harry gaped at the scene before him as he heard some of the music she was listening to.  
  
_Back on the road again  
Feeling kinda lonely  
And looking for the right guy  
To be mine  
  
Friends say I'm crazy cause  
Easily I fall in love  
You gotta do it different J  
This time…  
_  
_'Janet Jackson, hmm imagine that?'_ he thought, as he recognized the lyrics belonged to: _Some one to call my lover_. _'Of all the songs.'_  
  
_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm da on  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be da girl of his dreams maybe_

_  
Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover_  
_Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
_  
I E YI, I E YI, I E YI, I E YI, I E YI  
  
_I spoil them when I'm in love  
Given them what they dream of  
Sometimes it's not a good thing_  
_But I'm blind_  
  
_I love hard with everything  
Giving my all  
More than they  
I'll take my friends' advice this time  
I'll do it differently_  
  
_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm da on  
And we'll have so much fun_  
_I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe…_  
  
_Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
_  
I E YI, I E YI, I E YI, I E YI, I E YI  
  
_My my  
Looking for a guy guy  
I don't want him too shy  
But he's gotta have the qualities  
That I like in a man  
Strong, smart, affectionate  
He's gotta be all for me  
And I'll be too  
You see happily…  
_  
Mrs. Figg cut off from her song and turned her head towards the window, sipping some of her smoothie. She took a double take and spotted Harry, spitting and chocking on her drink in her surprise. She attempted to step off the treadmill without turning it off in her haste to get to Harry, but since it was almost at full speed, she slipped off and fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
_'Uh oh, busted,_' Harry thought. He got up from his crouch next to the window when Mrs. Figg came bursting through her front door.  
  
"Harry...(Choke)…Harry my boy, is that you? Argh, damn brains freeze!" She called, looking around wildly. She saw him by her window and walked over.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, you gave me quite a scare there," the elderly woman said, patting him on the shoulder. "I thought you were some muggle, I was meaning to get those shades redone..." Mrs. Figg trailed off, as if realizing she had let out some big secret, which she did.  
  
_'Did Mrs. Figg just say Muggle?'_ Of all the years Harry had known his old baby sitter he had always thought of her as another less annoying version of the Dursley's, but here she was now, using the term most Wizards and Witches branded non magical folk.  
  
"Oh crud cakes, I just let that slip didn't I?" Mrs. Figg asked, looking down at Harry worriedly. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh Har?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his stupor, "Um no not really. After what's happened to me in the past few years I don't think anything's a surprise anymore, much less my baby sitter being a witch."  
  
Mrs. Figg sighed in relief. "So I guess I don't have to go over the whole muggle wizard thing with ya?"  
  
"Nope, it's been done."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "Care for a cup of tea then?"  
  
*****  
  
"So, you went to school with my parents too?" Harry said with a mouth full of crumpets. Mrs. Figg, or now introduced as Arabella Figg, was showing Harry a photo album full of pictures of her time at Hogwarts, which were hidden under the pictures of her beloved cats.  
  
"Oh yeah! Me and ya moter were real pals ya know." When Harry stepped inside of Mrs. Figgs house, he was taken by surprise when all of her features had changed. Her hair was now a deep auburn brown with gray streaks done up in a pony tail, her once wrinkly face was transformed into clear tanned skin, and her eyes changed from watery blue to… purple? "A simple cover up charm ya moter taught me when we was at Hogwarts," she had said. Not only did she look completely different her voice had changed from a scratchy English accent to a heavy Brooklyn one. "Well, I didn't need a spell to help me wit dat. After all, I did spend a good part of my life here up in Briton! But my native land is of course New York, so I couldn't get rit of it."   
  
"Aw yeah," she said with a sigh. "Me and ya moter always had to bail them crazy marauders out of trouble, you know dat your father was apart of this gang that always pulled pranks on all of da school didn't ya?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and…Wormtail," he said the last one with so much anger and hate, that Mrs. Figg had almost jumped out of her seat. She stared at him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, poor Wormtail," She said sadly bowing her head. Harry was about to say something but then he remembered that Mrs. Figg didn't know about Peter being the traitor and not Sirius.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Figg," he started, chewing at his lip. This thought had been buzzing at the back of mind ever since he found out the new revelation of Arabella Figg. "If you knew all this about my parent's – about me – why didn't you say something before?"

Arabella took a sip of her tea and sighed, "It wasn't my place too," Harry was about to say something, but she held up hand so she could finish, "Professor Dumbledore assigned me here to look after ya…I'm kinda one of da reasons you haft ta come here every summa…Believe me Harry I wanted ta tell ya so bad, but I couldn't risk blowing my cover. You undastand don't you Harry?" she said pleadingly.

Harry nodded. He did understand. It seemed that if he ever wanted find something out about himself, then it would either have to happen years later in some weird and unexpected way, or he would probably have to find it out for himself.

He looked around, trying to lead the topic to something else. His line of sight rested on the treadmill Mrs. Figg had been previously on and the cats - who had stolen a C-D and was listening to it at full blast - still floating in the air while trying to do some sort of break dance. It was a very comical scene.  
  
Arabella followed what Harry was looking at and brightened, "I guess you're wonderin' about da treadmill and floating cats huh?" she asked him while grinning widely.  
  
Harry laughed, "It did cross my mind once or twice when I saw you on it."  
  
Arabella laughed too, "I guess that was kinda creepy, seein' an old lady walkin' on a treadmill with cats floating around her head."  
  
"I think I've seen weirder things, but you are now on my list of the weirdest things I've seen in my life."  
  
"I'm truly honored," she said giving a mock bow. "Anyways, the flying cats ya see over there aren't just any normal cats. They're _L'elio Cats_, that's Italian for Helium Cats."  
  
"That would explain the floating thing." One of the black cats floated up to him. It stared into his eyes and then landed on his head.  
  
"Hi there," the cat purred. Harry jumped and the cat hovered off his head. "Jumpy aren't we?" it sniffed and floated over to Mrs. Figg and cuddled up in her hand. She petted the small black cat on the head and it purred in her hands.  
  
"I see you've met Harry Potter here Brittany," Mrs. Figg cooed to her cat, stroking it lovingly.  
  
**_(A/N: In honor and memory of my little gray bunny who passed away two years ago, *bows her head*: sniff: I'm sorry I think I have something in my eye :sniff: :sniff: Okay back to the story)_**  
  
Brittany cocked her head at Harry, "So this is the Harry Potter I heard so much about, he's kind of cute for a human," the cat said with a sly grin.  
  
Harry blushed, not really surprised that the cat could talk - after all it could fly so why not? - but more so that she had complemented him, how often do you get praise from a cat?  
  
"How come you never introduced me to him Arabella?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Well you neva asked me to now did ya?"  
  
Brittany narrowed her vertical eyes into slits, "I didn't even know he was coming over here!" she hissed.  
  
This looked like it was going to turn into a catfight, literally, so Harry decided to cut in, "Um, so what about that treadmill?"  
  
"Huh?" Mrs. Figg was busy glaring daggers at her cat.  
  
"The treadmill," Harry repeated. "Why do you have it?"  
  
"Oh, well I'm an official member of da "Fat people no more club" so I got dis free treadmill with my membership card from Ross," she explained. "You didn't think that dis girlish figure of mine came by magic now did ya?" Arabella giggled, and Brittany rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, _'Maybe Dudley should sign up for that.'_  
  
"Ya know I've really been thinking about tryin to convince your Aunt and Uncle to sign Dudley up for that."  
  
"That's just what I was thinking," Harry said.  
  
A couple of hours passed, Harry and Arabella sat listening to the cats play there music, chatting about her days at Hogwarts and what New York and America was like, and sipping on some tea. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "I'd better get going Mrs. Figg, I suspect the Dursleys are probably wondering were I've been all day. Thanks for the tea and everything."  
  
"No prob hon," Arabella said after she finished sipping her tea. "Oh and please don't call me Mrs. Figg Harry, just Arabella or bella if ya like kay? That Mrs. stuff always makes me feel so old," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Um sure, see ya Mrs. Fi…er Arabella." Harry got up from his seat and headed to the door.  
  
"Good bye Harry, if you're ever in the neighbor hood or if ya just want to talk to someone, my place is always open," Mrs. Figg said smiling and walking after him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said and left Mrs. Figgs house.  
  
"What a nice boy that Harry is," she said with a sigh. A thought suddenly struck her as she walked over and got back on her treadmill, shooing some of her cats out of the way as she climbed on. _'Wonda, what ol' Remus wanted to talk to me about?_' she thought. _'Musta been important since he used an express owl.' _She shrugged it off. _'Can't be to bad though, maybe I can get Harry ta stop by, it'd be good to see his old Professor again.'_  
  
*************  
  
Harry continued on down the street opposite of where the Dursleys lived. He really did want to stay with the new and improved Mrs. Figg, but he didn't want to be a bother. In any case he had kind of interrupted her in the middle of something, and felt that he was intruding by staying any longer.  
  
He put his hands in the pockets of his old oversized jeans. He felt around the fabric inside and pulled out some muggle money: a crisp twenty-pound note and three two-pound coins_. 'Cool, Dudley must have left them in his pocket,'_ Harry chuckled. _'Maybe I should grab a bite to eat, Mickey D's not to far away and I should make it back…'_ he shuddered, _'home in time.' _As if on cue Harry's stomach growled. _'McDonalds it is!'_  
  
Harry stood in line inside of the McDonalds restaurant impatiently. _'Jesus could they take any longer!'_ He thought furiously. He was the second to last one in line. A tall muscular man with no shirt on and had a tattoo of a monkey on his back was standing in front of him, while a small fat lady who was only a foot taller than him was smoking in the back. This was a very annoying spot to be in, as the tall man kept on coughing his lungs out and swinging his long black _'greasy'_ hair in his face, while the lady kept bumping her stomach into his back and was continuously blowing smoke in his direction.  
  
_'All I wanted was some Mc nuggets! Is that so much to ask?'_ He stepped slightly out of line to see what was going on up front. They're was a very old lady at the front counter who was slowly paying the McDonalds clerk in… pennies!? And judging by the large stack of McDonalds bags that were pushed to the side, she had a lot more pennies to go.  
  
_'Argh, what kind of crack head pays for they're bloody food in PENNIES!?'_ Harry glanced back down at his watch, – that he'd found in Dudley's spare bedroom while cleaning it up – it was all ready six p.m. he had been standing in line for over an hour. He sighed, _'only at McDonalds.'_ Harry looked around the Restaurant to see the many people seated at tables and counters with fries, nuggets, burgers, and drinks, _'something I should've had over an hour ago!'_  
  
His eyes rested on one particular girl who looked about his age and had a burger half way up to her mouth. She seemed to be staring at Harry as if he had sprouted some tentacles on his head. Her hazel nut colored eyes were bulged out and her mouth opened wide, looking as if she were holding back a scream. Harry starred back at the girl and gave her funny look, then turned his head away. She might not have been looking at him for all he knew, could've been in her line of sight or something. He glanced back at her to still see her starring at him, and then she suddenly dropped the burger and started to walk towards him.  
  
Harry was taken by surprised when the girl came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close. "Are you Harry Potter?" She asked him, voice shaking, barely above a whisper.  
  
Harry, still in shock, nodded his head. Because of the affirmation on her answer the girl pulled him out of line and dragged him to wear she was sitting. "Sit," she said in a commanding voice, pointing her finger at the chair facing opposite to hers.  
  
Harry like an obedient puppy, sat down in the chair without hesitation. At this close range Harry could see the full features of the girl, she was wearing a read shirt with the word _'fabulous'_ printed in sparkly jewels, and tight black jean Capri pants on. Her hair was long and black that went all the way down to her back in a braid.  
  
She pulled the chair back and sat down, her eyes never leaving Harry, making him feel even more nervous than he already felt. He was about to ask why she had called him over here and who she was when the strange girl pressed her finger to his lips, "No, no," she said shaking her head, "No talkie just yet, You've been standing there for a while now why don't you have a fry?" It was more of an order than a question. He noticed that the girl also had a deep Mexican accent, _'What's with all the foreigners all of a sudden?'_  
  
Not wanting to waist any good fries, Harry took one out of the box and ate it. _'Aw, tasty salty treat,'_ he thought happily, although he wasn't sure if his stomach was talking instead of his brain. The girl was staring at him again with baited breath.  
  
_'He's even sexier up close,'_ she thought, licking her lips without noticing it.  
  
Harry gulped at her impulsive action, and then finally said, "Um, who exactly are you?"  
  
The girl snapped out of her revere, "Oh how terribly rude of me, the name is Carmen, Rodriguez, Samantha, Maria, Miliardra, Garcia, Sandiego," she said in a deep seductive voice, drawing closer each time she mentioned a name.  
  
Harry pulled on his shirt collar and he gulped again, this Carmen person was only a couple of inches away from his face! "Oh, well uh, Mrs. Sandiego…."  
  
"Ms. Sandiego," She interrupted, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Harry felt himself sweating bullets. "Oh, um that's a nice name you've got there, um my name is Harry Potter."  
  
"I know your name Damn it!" She banged her fist on the table and stood up, making Harry jump and surprising a majority of the McDonalds occupants, even the old lady up at the front counter had stopped her counting to stare at the two teenagers.  
  
Carmen blushed slightly and sat back down, clearing her throat. "Lets cut to the chase, shall we Chico?" she said in her normal tone. The restaurants chattered started back up and everyone went back to their business.  
  
"Uh sure," Harry said, curious to know what this girl was on about.  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter, I've been looking for you for a very long time, ever since I saw your picture in the Daily Prophet I just knew I had to find you." she said, once again drawing closer.  
  
"Oh, so you're a witch?" Harry whispered. He gave her another once over of her attire, '_Sure could've fooled me._'  
  
She nodded furiously, "Si senor Potter, but ever since I saw that picture of you in the Daily Prophet three years ago," she said very fast, her excitement heightening as she told Harry her life story. "I had to find out more about you! I looked in every bio and history book about you, to find out where you were staying, what school you went to, what choice of pajama pants you preferred…everything! Every little shred of something that was about you I had to find! So I could search for you…." She was drawing closer to him again, and was beginning to have a crazy edge to her voice.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her and backed up a little, his chair leaning, "wait a minute, three years!" he said, the only thing he had really caught from her speech, "You've been searching for me for three years? Why?"  
  
"Why?" She said with a laugh. "Why you ask, well it must be obvious Mr. Potter?" 

Harry shook his head, looking a little scared. She smiled widely, revealing perfect white teeth, "Ahh, you are so perfect! Handsome, brave, roguish, beautiful eyes, your hair…that can be fixed, lean body, smart, and just enough stupid to fill it in." She was still drawing closer to him and Harry was in danger of falling out of his chair. "You don't know why you say Harry? Well maybe this will help you, Béseme usted bastardo de sexy!" She screamed in Spanish, that astonishingly enough Harry understood. But something even more shocking than what she said came. Carmen grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt collar and without warning she pulled him in and kissed him smack on the lips.  
  
Harry had his eyes wide open, waving his arms around. The only clear thought that kept going through his mind was _'My first kiss in a McDonalds Restaurant, of all places!_' Finally the lack of oxygen was making him choke, but Carmen showed no sign of relenting and Harry had to forcefully push her away.  
  
Carmen and Harry sat in there seats gasping, Harry had an appalled look on his face while Carmen had an amused one.  
  
Once catching his breath Harry was the first to speak up, "What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
Carmen simply laughed and put her elbows on the table with her face in her hands, the seductive smile never leaving. "Oh, Harry, harry, harry, don't tell me you didn't like it?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her looking disgusted, but not sure how to answer her, "Well… no," he shook his head, then said more forcefully, "No! Of course not! I don't even know you except for your name, and that it's very long and then you go about kissing me! You don't just kiss someone you don't even know..."  
  
"Listen Harry," Carmen interrupted menacing growl. "You may not know me but I know you very, very well, so stop playing this innocent B.S with me."  
  
"Now wait just a minute lady," Harry said reprovingly, waving his index finger in a authority like manner, "just because you've read about me in the papers doesn't mean you know...hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Carmen's lip was quivering and she was whimpering and sniffing, "I'm sorry Harry, it's just that-that you seemed like such a nice person and all, and well, I don't have very many friends…." She trailed off, and then she bust out crying putting her head into her hand and banging her fist on the table, "I just-just thought that maybe we could go together… and I'm so terrible at talking to guys and-and I'm an awful person!" she yelled in between sobs.  
  
Harry not knowing what to do, hesitantly patted her on the back, "Well uh, I don't think you're an _awful_ person, and I'm sure there are other guys out there for you, you know what they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and um…crap like that," h tried to say in his most comforting voice.  
  
She pulled Harry's shirt collar again, jerking him towards her face, "I don't want any other fish! I want YOU!" she said in a creepy deep voice, and then she let him go, bawling back into her hands.  
  
Harry adjusted his shirt collar, _'This girls off her rocker,'_ he thought.  
  
"You-you must think I'm crazy don't you Harry?" she said incoherently through her tears.  
  
"No…no! You, crazy? I would never even think such a thing," he said looking around nervously.  
  
"Really?" she said with a sniff, reveling her tear stained face for a second time.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, really," he said as honestly as he could.  
  
Carmen smiled again and then using his relaxation to her advantage, pulled Harry's head next to her chest, and caressed his messy black hair with her hand like a dog. "Oh Harry, I knew we were meant to be! It was destiny that we would meet I know it! Although it's kinda weird that we met in a McDonalds restaurant but I guess you shouldn't question destinies ways. The fortune cookie told me this would happen Harry so work with me! Oh I just can't wait till the wedding," she said wispily.  
  
"Wedding!?" came Harry's muffled flabbergasted, voice, as he waved his arms furiously about to try and get out of his prison.  
  
"Yes snookie wedding," she said looking down at him. "There's this perfect little church in Mexico that I picked out, it's so beautiful their Harry, and there's this lovely little place where our kids can grow up. It will be just like a dream."  
  
But Harry had had enough, he pulled away from Carmen and got up from his seat, "Listen lady, I'm not sure if your aware of this but I don't know you, I don't know where you came from, and I'm beginning not to like you!" he yelled.  
  
Carmen just stared at him as if he had said nothing, "Oh, Harry dear I am truly heart broken," she said in monotone. "But it's going to take more than that to get rid of me."  
  
He growled in frustration, "Just forget it!" and then he stormed out of the restaurant, odd stares from the rest of the occupants followed him.  
  
Carmen sighed, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." She picked up a fry and stared at the spot that her dream guy was just sitting in, "But I will have you Harry Potter, no matter how long it takes to 'convince' you we were meant to be, I will have you."  
  
*********  
  
_'That was certainly different!'_ he thought. Harry looked back down at his watch. Seven o' clock on the dot. He decided to head back to the Dursleys, hopefully they would have cooled down by now. Harry walked down the many twists and turns that lead to Privet drive, when he suddenly got that uneasy feeling that he was being followed, _'Argh, not this again!'_ He turned around expecting to see nothing, but indeed did see something, _'what in the…?'_  
  
There, perched in a tree a couple of feet behind him and next to the sidewalk, was the biggest white owl he had ever seen in his life that was wearing…. wearing? Wearing sunglasses and a leather coat? Harry blinked and the owl had nothing on but it's snowy plumage. He could of swore he saw the owl's eyes turn away from him nervously and rock on it's feet trying to whistle with it's wings behind it's back, as if it were a human obviously trying to hide something. Harry shook his head; _'maybe that crazy girl must have put something in that fry.'_ He then turned back around and walked off.  
  
*********  
  
_'Phew,_' Ivory thought, sighing in relief and wiping her feathery head with her wing. _'Kid almost cot me, better keep a low profile.'_ She flew off high into the sky and continued to trail Harry Potter.  
  
**********  
  
Harry continued walking down Privet drive, deep in thought. He was so deep that he didn't even notice the other person walking towards him and bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, once gaining his composure. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry saw that this girl also seemed to be about his age with an American look, she was black and had dark brown hair done in braids going down to her shoulders, her eyes were dark brown, and she was wearing a dark blue tank top with the words angle printed in silver letters with black baggy jeans, but not as baggy as Harry's.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just make sure to watch yourself buddy or…" she trailed off once she looked up at Harry in the eyes. She gasped, "Are-are you Harry Potter?" she asked with bated breath, kind of like that crazy girl Carmen.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, _'here we go again,_' he thought annoyed.  
  
"What's with the attitude I just wanted to know your name," she said crossly.  
  
"Oh," Harry said feeling kind of stupid for jumping to conclusions, "Sorry, it's that I met this girl earlier and she asked the same thing and well…" the girl put up her hand.  
  
"Lemme guess, was this girl you met named by any chance Carmen Sandiego?" the girl said darkly, grinding out the word Carmen through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry nodded his head, "Yeah! You two no each other or something?"  
  
"Oh I know her alright, me and that two timing bitch used to be best friends!" She suddenly got a very evil look on her face, and Harry almost had the urge to just duck behind something and hide. She noticed him staring at her fearfully and went back to normal.  
  
"Um, well yeah, I knew her but lets just say that I'd rather not know her any more by the way my name is Veronica," she said in one breath.  
  
_'I wonder how that happened.'_ He didn't want to intrude on her personal life but if she kept going on like this...  
  
"So, Harry," she started in an innocent tone. "What did Carmen talk to you about, not that I want to get all up in yo business but just out of curiosity?"  
  
"Well she uh, she said some stuff," Harry said nervously as she started walking closer to him, her hands behind her back as if she were doing it unnoticed.  
  
"Really? What kind of stuff?" Veronica stared into Harry's green eyes; they looked so kind and welcoming. All she wanted to do now was just fall into those deep emerald pools and stay in its warm comfort forever.  
  
Harry had the feeling that this Veronica wasn't paying much attention to him, Her eyes were all glazed over and she hadn't been blinking since she found out his name. "You know," he continued. "The usual stuff people start up in a conversation…why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Hmm?" she finally blinked, "I was just looking at your eyes, those beautiful green eyes and that sexy scar," she glanced down at Harry's left arm, "and a tattoo! How...manly. Ooh I could just oil you up with hot sauce and eat you alive with a side of fried chicken..." Veronica trailed off, realizing what she said as Harry looked at her with a horrified expression. 

"Um heh heh did I just say that out loud?" she said with a nervous laugh, "What I meant to say was um, I wanted to grease you up in a pot of Chinese food…Oh crap! I didn't mean that…what I meant was… um…er."  
  
"I know what you were about to say!" Harry interrupted. He slowly began to back away from Veronica almost stumbling over his shoes. _'What is this rape Harry like lil' bow wow day!?' _he thought wildly_._

_ _

"Um when did you and Carmen decide to not become friends?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"About three years ago, why do you ask Harry?" Her left eye was twitching, and she was walking towards him as he walked backwards.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm beginning to see a pattern here," he muttered. "I just wanted to know if you were stalking me along with your friend Carmen."  
  
Those few words, spoken in a non-threatening manner, set Veronica off like a bomb, "WHAT?" she shouted wrathfully. "You think _I'm_ stalking _you_!" 

Veronica made the words sound as if they were the most preposterous things that could ever be thought of her, 'Sometimes I wonder why I don't just shut my face,' Harry thought regretfully. 

"…And with her, of all people! I am deeply offended Mr. Potter, why the fuck would I be stalking you anyway?"  
  
Harry put his hands up in defense, trying to stop the verbal assault before it got any worse, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that…"  
  
"Then what _did_ you mean?"  
  
"What I meant was that maybe you and Carmen were looking up stuff about me for three years that's all," he said timidly.  
  
"And what would give you that idea?" she asked narrowing her eyes  
  
"Oh I don't know," Harry said, getting a little cross himself, "Maybe the fact that Carmen told me that she knows everything about me (after pulling me into an oh so passionate kiss I might add and embarrassing me in a public restaurant which happened to be McDonalds…wait, that's not so public but it still had people in it) including where I live, who I stay with, and what type of pajama pants I prefer!" This game was really starting to get annoying, he didn't even know these girls and yet they insisted they knew him perfectly well and that they wanted to marry him. Well, Veronica hadn't asked to marry him but he had a bad feeling that she was going to ask him soon. It was all those stupid history books about him fault, _'Damn those publishers!'_  
  
Veronica's eyes suddenly got all liquidy, "You-you and Carmen kissed!" she said furiously.  
  
Harry stared at her bewildered. _'Did she even here me!?' _

"_We_ didn't kiss, she was actually the one who did all the kissing thank you very much, and did you even here the rest of the things I said? You know, I'm a little irritated at the fact that you know the exact kind of pajama pants I like!...HELLO!" Harry waved his hand in front of her. She wasn't blinking again and seemed to be staring at something beyond him, shaking with anger, her eye twitching violently.  
  
"Um Veronica? You okay?" he snapped his fingers right in front of her face. Nothing. _'What an estupido,'_ Harry blinked_. 'Did I just think estupido? If I ever see Carmen again it will be to soon!'_  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH OF A BIMBO CARMEN KISSED YOU! I'LL KILL HER!" She screamed.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise at her sudden raise of voice, _'they're both mad!'_

"Um, you know what Veronica, I think I'm just gonna leave now if that's okay with you?" he started backing up again even though she didn't say anything. "I'm so glad you agree! See ya soon, buh by now!" He turned on his heels and started to walk forward.  
  
"Hello again, Harry Potter," said a deep seductive Mexican voice in front of him.  
  
_'Aah Shit!'_ Harry thought annoyed and moaned out loud. It was Carmen, looking both furious and sexy in one combo, that was something really hard to come by.  
  
"Veronica," she hissed, looking past Harry and staring daggers at her former friend.  
  
"Carmen," Veronica hissed back, returning the daggers.  
  
They all stood there silent, Harry as stiff as a board in between the two girls, looking at both of them with growing fear. '_They're both going to kill me,_' was Harry's first irrational thought, '_I'm in the middle of a Smackdown_!' 

"Um…"  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted at the same time. "Shutin up," Harry said.  
  
Carmen folded her arms across her chest, her leg out in front of her in a confident style, "Veronica, Veronica, Veronica," she started while shaking her head.  
  
"Don't you _Veronica_ me hoe!" Veronica snapped with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why so mad V?" she said with fake innocence. "Afraid I might be here to steel your new boyfriend?"  
  
"Excuse me," Harry interrupted angrily, flailing his arms in the air, "but I don't think I'm anyone's boyfriend at the moment, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE!"   
  
"Is it just me Harry, or did things heat up around here? Oh! That's right it must be Carmen's breath!" Veronica said, still staring hard at Carmen and completely ignoring Harry.  
  
Carmen narrowed her eyes, "Oh that's real cute V, real cute. But I don't think Harry is in to the kind of girl who just has jokes and nothing to back it up!"  
  
"I don't think Harry likes the kind of girl who's so ugly that they scare the flies away from a shit wagon!"  
  
"I don't think Harry likes either of you girls period!" Harry muttered crossly. Having enough of Carmen and Veronica's crap, he started to sneak away from them as they continued to bicker, when Carmen grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close to her, as if he were a prize trophy.  
  
"Well Veronica, I believe me and Harry here have had quite enough of you, isn't that right Harry?" she said, nudging him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Not real-"  
  
"Cerre la boca poco chico!" she hissed at Harry. She gave Veronica a smug smile, "It seems that Harry has chosen the girl he wants, so why don't you go somewhere and look pretty or something." Carmen waved her hand as if dismissing Veronica from class.  
  
"Hold up a sec. I don't think Harry fully agrees with what your saying here so…" Veronica pulled him over to her side.  
  
"Quite the contrary Chica, I think Harry prefers it here with me…" Carmen pulled Harry back over to her.  
  
"Nooo, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you C," she pulled him back over to her, "and don't call me Chica!" she added. 

Harry was beginning to feel like a rag doll as the two girls continuously pulled him by the arms in a tug-o-Harry match, each time yelling their claim. "Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"NO!" they yelled at the same time again.  
  
"He's mine!" Veronica shouted.  
  
"No, he's mine!" Carmen shouted back.  
  
"Not in this life time bitch!"  
  
"Bitch? I'll show yo ass who's the bitch!"  
  
Veronica and Carman both pushed Harry out of the way so they could make room for there on coming cat fight. He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked around him and sighed in relief to see no craters in his line of vision. A few seconds later Carmen and Veronica soon joined him, rolling around on the sidewalk punching and scratching and biting each other in any way they could.  
  
Seeing this as a perfect distraction, Harry made his escape and ran down the blocks, trying to get as far away from those two crazy girls as possible.  
  
********  
  
Harry slowed his pace down once he was satisfied with the distance he had put between Carmen and Veronica. _'This almost makes me appreciate the Dursleys for not letting me out of the house, it's a crazy and disturbing world outside of my safe and little cupboard,'_ he thought with a laugh.  
  
He continued to walk down the street, only a few more blocks away from home sweet home. When suddenly he got that weird feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, but this one seemed to be much stronger. An organ in his chest felt like it just had just dropped into his stomach, and the mark on his arm was burning again_. 'Oh know, every time I turn around something weird or stupid always pops up in front of me,'_ he thought. But the curiosity of whom or what was following him was too great. _'With the luck I've had today things couldn't possibly get any worse.'_  
  
He turned around, but before any of his new lightning reflexes and maximum power could build up, a fist came out of nowhere and hit him clear between the eyes, a nice K.O. was the attackers reward. Before the darkness threatened to overcome him as Harry felt his body fall to the ground, one thought came clearly to his mind, _'I'm never going to say or think "things couldn't possibly get any worse" ever again!'_ And then nothing but black.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Potter/Pikachu: So how'd you like the chapter peeps? Hope it was long enough for ya?  
  
Sirius: YOU ARE PURE EVIL!!!! *_puts his fingers into a cross_*  
  
Potter/Pikachu: What the hell are you talking about now?  
  
Sirius: I can't believe you actually put me in a dress!  
  
Remus: Yeah, it was truly a Kodak moment. *_snickers_*  
  
Sirius: You keep out of this traitor! So what do you have to say for yourself missy?  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Well Sirius, since I have been _so_ mean to you through out this little chapter, I have now decided not to put you in a fic. Where you play as a stripper in a bar with a deranged monkey as the manager, and Remus plays as the horny b***h who comes looking for trouble. *Smiles innocently*  
  
Sirius: *_sweat drops_* Uh thanks, I guess.  
  
Remus: Yeah very kind gesture you did there *_laughs nervously_*  
  
Potter/Pikachu: Why thank you Remus, now People I've said it once and I'll say it again; PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MONKEY'S ON EARTH READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Oh yes and you can flame too, BUT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE PEOPLES SANITY ON FANFICTIO.NET AND MINE, PLEASE MAKE SENSE WHEN YOU FLAME!!!!!! Don't come here and review me and say my fic. Is bad because YOU DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER THAN READ THE GOT DAMN CATEGORY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY BEFORE TELLING ME THAT IT'S BAD! I mean you could say that my grammar is bad, that this plot is worth jack shit, and the whole damn story is boring as hell! But don't say something as stupid as "I think your story sucks because Harry Potter sucks don't ever write again." If you don't like Harry Potter than for the love of god, DON'T READ IT!!! *_takes a few calming deep breaths_* Sorry folks just had to get that off my chest and um.,,,type it! Well see ya later ya'll. Till the next Chapter, and I'm sorry to say that it may take just as long as this one did, but I assure you that it will be more humorous, NO ACTION TILL CHAPTER 6 AND BEYOND I'm afraid. Buh bye now!!

  
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=427039&chapter=4



	5. A Knight is revealed

Potter/Pikachu: Heeellllloooooooo Everybody!

Sirius: What's crack-a-lackin!

Remus: Howdy Hoe!

Potter/Pikachu: Welcome back to Harry Potter and the Demon Knights, and yes I'm still alive and kicking.

Sirius: Yeah, like anyone cares.

Potter/Pikachu: Everyone but you Sirius. But anyways, before we get started with the disclaimer and story started, I need to give a warning about this chapter. Now for anyone who doesn't want to give me a flame for no reason **PLEASE READ THIS! **Now I'd just like to let you know that I do not know and am not giving Harry Potter a religion. Something that might relate to that is stated in the fic. and will be here on out. I'd just like to give a reminder that this story is based on the movie Demon Knight, so there are some quotes from it and I've twisted some of the words so that it will fit the story line that I'm going with. Now for all those who didn't understand a word I just said…er typed please, by all means, turn back and don't come back, Because it is likely you wont be to interested in something such as this. Once again I am not, repeat not, giving Harry Potter any kind of religion. I hope that makes sense and for those of you who don't care, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Alrighty I'm done now.

Remus_:*raises eye brow*_ Hmm, that was long.

Potter/Pikachu: Yes well I had to get that off of my chest. Now whose turn is it to give the Disclaimer?

Sirius: Mine I believe.

Potter/Pikachu: Okay then get the gettin.

Sirius: Right then. Ahem, Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic.  
  


Potter/Pikachu: Thank you Sirius. Now Remus, go head and thank the reviewers please.

Remus: Sure thing. _*mutters*_ Might as well, I have to do everything else around here.

Potter/Pikachu: _*narrows eyes*_ What was that?

Remus: *_sweat drops* _Oh nothing. Thank you too: Radasha, tickle, angelina Johnson, Jenelope Jenkins, Tanesha, Marie, Tara and Chris, African Chick, Hermiones Man, Anya, Fleur Delacour, Fleur's baby daddy, Fara, Indigo, Janel, Draco's bro, Jermaine, Stacia, Harry's Angel, Sea Turtle, Mya, Potter Dude, Ralaya, Jeralm, Melaroni, Mystic, Alex, LIN, angela, Lavona, Icikle, Malena, justin timberlake(sike), Spirit, dont got a name yet, Lola, Luinthoron, stargazer, Kelzery, Valicity, tangerine, Valiant Soldier, Scarlet Phoenix, vmr, T. Cairpre, Gia, Starchaser Reise, Djem Riddle, clark, Merlins wing, Luinthoron, Wind, Starlight, Fire, Bill Weasly, Valicity, William, and Calistal. Phew, lots of Reviews we got there.

Potter/Pikachu: I know huh. But anyways to Calistal, in answering your question no, as you can tell, I don't have a Beta reader, and yes I am in great need of one. I'd be deeply honored if you'd Beat for me, but I can't give you this chapter because it has just been too long since I've posted, so be expecting an e-mail from me later on. And to everyone out there I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy on trying to pass the 8th grade with good marks, but I can assure you that once Summer Vacation hits the chapters will come out faster. _*mutters* _At least I hope.

Sirius: Are you done yet, we do have a title introduction to get too. _*taps his foot impatiently*_

Potter/Pikachu: Oh right. Fire away Sirius.

Sirius: Alrighty then. _*cracks his knuckles*_

**Sirius: Chapter 5  
A Knight is Revealed  
  
I**n the scorching deserts of modern Egypt, ancient structures such as pyramids, sphinxes, and ruins of former Egyptian towers and castles, cover the sandy bleak terrain, standing still in there permanent positions forever frozen in time. It was hard to believe that one of these piles of broken down remains, used to be a magical city called Cairo, where elegant palaces stood for the highest of it's Monarchy, sacred chapels filled with books on ancient advanced spells and forbidden incantations for resurrecting the dead and destroying if necessary, (only the hands of the royal family were allowed to touch these books.) and of course there were tombs specifically for Cairo's wealth when they passed away.  
  
This was centuries and centuries ago. Now, the great city is reduced to an exoskeleton of it's former self, and the only inhabitants were some lo life Devlin who were taking a pit stop to raid some of the collapsed shrines to see if they could find any left over treasures. The Devlin were, and still are, extremely dark magical creatures with a serious attitude problem. They often traveled together in gangs and took on the impression of some freeloading motorcycle punks, as they ventured across the land terrorizing and pillaging any and every type of human that passed them by. They're terrorizing methods towards people even surpassed those of Voldemorts loyal, if somewhat incompetent Death Eaters, and only were about an inch apart from being one up on the Dark lord himself.  
  
This, and his own fearful muses alone was why Mark Lestrange hesitated to enter one of the main temples where a very well known Devlin gang was supposedly _'hanging out' for the time being.  
  
Mark was here on a very important task for Voldemort. He kept going over and over in his mind the strict instructions his dark lord had given him as a wave of hot wind blew over him, causing his cloak to billow and the bottom of his robes to get dirtied with sand…   
  
_

****

Mark and Lenda Lestrange walked silently side by side down the many chambers that lead to Lord Voldemorts quarters.  
  
Voldemort had called upon them for a talking, what he wanted to talk to them about neither of them knew, but Mark Lestrange had a feeling that it was going to be good.  
  
He remembered the days when he was caught for torturing those two Aurors to try and find the whereabouts of Voldemort when he met his downfall. One of the Ministry workers had locked them up together in a cell temporarily-or in their case until they were found guilty and could find separate cells for each of them. When the workers left, Lenda stood up, as if she were fixing to be honored for some award ceremony. "My fellow Death Eaters," she preached. "Do not be taken down by this misfortune, for it is not. This, my brothers, is a blessing in disguise. For these foolish Aurors and Ministry workers think that they have our master beaten. When that fool Barty Crouch--"  
  
A young teenager, with straw colored hair and couldn't be over nineteen years old cleared his throat irritably and crossed his arms against his chest.  
  
 "Barty Crouch senior that is, calls for a vote to the jury and they make the verdict of _'guilty' it will be like heavenly music to our ears. FOR THEY HAVE ENSURED THEY'RE FATE!" she yelled suddenly.  
  
 "Amen to that sister!" a skinny man squeaked, raising his hands in the air and swaying to some gospel music that only he could here.  
  
 Lenda looked at him funny but then turned back to her newly wed husband and Crouch's son, and continued on with her pep talk. "Our master will return at full power! And when he does, we will be waiting for him! We alone were faithful! He will come for us, and reward us beyond any of his other supporters!" She pumped her fists up into the air.  
  
Mark and Crouch jr. joined in and cheered Lenda on. Although Mark seriously doubted that any of this was going to happen, he was going to stay faithful. Not really to Voldemort but to his wife. He made a vow at his wedding day that he would stay with Lenda till death do they part, and he wasn't about to suddenly forget that vow as soon as they got into a sticky situation like other marriages. He was going to stick with her no matter what happened…  
  
And now here he was, out of Azkaban-well, not really out of Azkaban but out of his cell locked up with Dementors-and most of his magical powers intact. Because he had not only stayed faithful to his master, but to the love of his life, he was now on his way to see the big man himself, most likely to get some type of reward.  
  
They reached the entrance to Voldemort's room. Mark was about to knock when Voldemort yelled through the door, "Come in one at a time! Mark first!" he barked.  
  
Mark glanced at his wife, then opened the doors and entered. He was merely a few inches away from the thresh hold when the door slammed.  
  
There, pacing back and forth apparently in deep thought was Voldemort. One pale spider like hand was clutching a wand tightly, while the other one was rubbing his chin.  
  
The hood of his cloak was thrown back. Mark could see the full horrible features of Voldemorts face. He did not wince at the sight and quickly bow for an excuse to look down at his shoes so as not to look into those glowing blood red eyes, no. Mark stood there upright and unafraid, waiting for Voldemort to look him in the eye before he would pay his respects and bow. This __was his master, and unlike most of the Death Eaters, he would not show that he feared him, but that he respected him beyond any other just like his wife does. As long as he thought about his devotion to his wife he would show his devotion to his master.  
  
Voldemort finally stopped his pacing and turned to Mark, as if acknowledging him for the first time.   
  
Mark stared for a second then bowed gracefully at Voldemort. "You wish to speak with me master?" came Marks steady voice beneath his mask._

Voldemorts lipless mouth curled into a smile and his red eyes flashed,  "Mark Lestrange, I have set you free of your imprisonment in Azkaban because _you_ and _your wife by far have shown me the utmost loyalty of all my Death Eaters. You and Lenda _will be_ rewarded and honored beyond your wildest dreams, as Lord Voldemort always rewards his servants that are this faithful."  
  
 Mark couldn't help but to smile at this, "Thank you master."  
  
 "First though, I must ask of you and your wife to do a very important task. It is not complicated but very crucial to my plans on taking over," Voldemort finished.  
  
 Mark was taken aback but did not show it. He understood completely, Voldemort wanted to make sure that his time in Azkaban hadn't wavered his faithfulness towards him, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He would prove himself loyal and show that his devotion to him was just as it was before his downfall. "Anything you ask of master…no matter what…I will be only more devoted to do for you."  
  
_

Voldemort smiled again seeing the realism through his old servant. "I want you to consult a gang of Devlin in Cairo Egypt to join us in a meeting to discuss their part in my plan."

"Devlin sire?" said Mark a little surprised. From what he heard, these creatures were supposed to be only myth, mere made up stories from a ferry tale.

"Yes Devlin, and they still exist," Voldemort said as if reading his mind, which he most likely was. "The ones I've asked to join us just so happen to have a very nice reputation in the dark quarters, yes very powerful allies these Devlin will make indeed, will they not Mark?"  
  
 "Of course they will master."  
  
"They certainly will," he said more to himself then to his devoted servant. " Now to your instructions, when you address the gang members say you wish to speak to the leader Romeo, on behalf of lord Voldemort. He will ask you how many keys we have in our possession; you will say we currently have two. You will also tell him that we wish to use the key he owns in my plan, if he asks any question about it, tell him all will be explained at the meeting, and that goes for any other questions too, is that understood? "

"Yes master." He didn't bother to ask why Voldemort didn't just do this himself. _'Must have other matters to be taken care of,' Mark thought._

"Good, and be sure that you do not insult there way of speaking," the dark lord added.

"Forgive me for asking, but, why is that master?"

"Devlin have a great history of using…" Voldemort grimaced, "slang. And this gang is of no exception. So do not show any sign of offense towards them otherwise _they will be offended and will most probably kill you."_

"Any other questions?"

"No my lord."

"All right then, here are the directions." Voldemort handed Mark a blank piece of silver parchment that suddenly had directions on how to get to Cairo and where the Devlin were staying at as soon as he touched it. He stared at it for a second, rolled it up and tucked it into his robes sleeve.  
  
 "I believe you are all set then."  
  
 "Yes my lord."  
  
 "You are excused Mark, and on your way out tell your wife to come here as well, so that she may receive her instructions on the task I'm using her for."

Mark nodded. He gave one last bow, turned on his heels and headed for the door.  
  
 "Oh, and Mark?" the dark lord said suddenly.  
  
He spun around, his cloak billowing as he did so. "Yes my lord."  
  
 "As highly as I think of you, still the simplest of tasks can be bungled-as my devoted servant Wormtail has been doing so for some time for example. So, in the words of a Devlin, _'don't screw this up,' or else you will regret it."  
  
****_

**  
** _"Or else you will regret it."  _Those last words Voldemort had said lingered and rang through Marks ears like bells. He stopped his reminiscing and collected all the courage he could muster. He had a job to do after all, and sitting outside thinking all day certainly wasn't going to get it done.  
  
Mark grabbed the worn-out brass handle on the large stone door with a shaky hand, and swung it open. Once stepping inside Mark stared in awe at the high marble pillars that were holding up the ceiling that didn't even have a single scratch on them. Considering the fact that these were ruins there should have been at least some dust and debris covering the place. But no, the former temple didn't even look former from the inside.  
  
Mark dismissed it as an ancient protection charm the Royal family must have used that hadn't worn off yet. That, or the Devlin must have used some of there own dark magic to search for any lost treasure. Mark shuddered and rapped his cloak around himself tightly. Even though it was sweltering hot outside he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine; _fear was always a cold thing.  
  
_ "Lumos,"_ he whispered to his wand. Up ahead the entrance hall got narrower there was nothing but dark, and he wanted to be prepared for anything unexpected. Egyptians, muggle or wizard, were well known for having secret passageways and deadly traps to stop unwanted visitors.  
**  
**The walls were covered with pictographs and ancient Egyptian carving. Some of these pictures told a story, some of them revealed secret passageways, and some-most likely a majority-gave warnings to turn back so as not to be caught in one of there lethal traps.  
  
Mark persisted on down the dark corridor, ignoring a lot of the symbols he deciphered as '_Danger! Turn back, or suffer an untimely fate_.' His wand was raised up high so the light could catch more of the darkness in front of him._

Minutes passed by without incident and Mark began to wonder if this blasted passage way would ever end…

 There was the sound of wind blowing. Mark stopped in his tracks at the unexpected noise. He clutched his wand even tighter, ready for any type of dark magic the former Egyptians had to throw at him.

He stood there rooted to the spot for a few seconds, darting his eyes around the area and raising his wand higher to cast more light, just in case his opponent or whatever were hiding somewhere in the shadows.

Mark sighed to himself and relaxed. '_Getting a little paranoid aren't we Marky?' Seeing that there was no danger, Mark loosened his grip on his wand was about to continue to venture down this never ending hall when the sound came back, but this time with a mighty gust of wind following it._

It was so powerful that Mark was knocked down on the floor. Before he could even make sense of what had happened the wind had disappeared almost as fast as it had come. Mark got up unsteadily to his feet, whirling around to see if he could find the source of where the wind had come from_. 'What the bloody hell is going on here?' he thought confused.    _

Suddenly, torches high above him that he hadn't noticed before because of the darkness, flared down the entrance hall. Now Mark could see all of the markings on the walls. "What the freak?" he whispered out loud. The whisper sounded like thunder clapping as it echoed around the corridor. He scratched his head, staring intently at the pictures and symbols in front of him. There was some real freaky shit going on and Mark had a feeling that this little "demonstration" was nothing compared to what lay ahead, especially when he met up with the Devlin.

He raised his wand down and muttered "_Nox," but didn't put it away._

After about an hour or what seemed to be an hour Mark had finally reached another entrance way. Inside was a large circular room with floating torches lined around the walls. There was a giant oak door across the room and Mark hopped to honest goodness that, that was where the Devlin were 'hanging out.'

He walked through the entrance. The floor seemed to be made of solid gold tiles that had various different patterns in each. Mark walked towards the door, not noticing a certain tile he had stepped on sink in. The tile continued to drop down into the floor. Only when Mark had gotten halfway across the room did he hear something like stone scratching against metal.

He turned around just in time to see the tile going deeper into the ground. Mark stood his ground staring at the only whole on the other side of the room, not sure of what this meant but knowing that it wasn't good.

The ground shifted and Mark had to steady himself to keep from falling on his face. The entranceway he had just come through disappeared and turned into a blank wall. He gulped and slowly backed up towards the opposite door. The ground shifted again, and Mark stopped in his tracks almost tripping. The tiles on the far side of the room started to slowly rise up, together the square tiles formed a golden wall.

The wall rose steadily out of the earth. Higher and higher until it almost reached the ceiling, then, in a flash of gold light, the wall dropped back into the earth, into a bottomless the pit.

The next row of tiles just dropped into the earth, as did the third, then the forth, fifth…sixth…each one dropping faster and faster, and getting closer to the tiles Mark was standing on.

Getting out of his shock, Mark was about to run like crazy when he realized that he hadn't just been standing in that spot because of shock…it was because he was stuck! He was stuck in some sort of gooey substance that he knew hadn't been there before.

"Damn it!" he swore, trying to jerk his feet out of the goop. The tiles continued to drop faster and faster, getting closer to his spot where he would soon fall into a bottomless doom if he didn't do something fast!

"Okay Mark, calm down." He needed to keep his cool if he was going to get out of this mess. _'Now what's a good spell to get me out of this crap?'_ A light went off in Mark's head. He pointed his wand down at his boots and said, "_Syre Eltingmay."_

A purple liquid shot out of his wand and encircled around his gooed up feet. There was a brief flash of blue light and the muck was no more.

Mark sprinted across the room, just as the set of tiles he had been standing on dropped down into oblivion.

As Mark raced down the room, the tiles seemed to sense his freedom and dropped faster than before, until they were only one set away from him as he ran. 

He ran as fast as he could, the door that would hopefully lead him to safety was not to far away. He was almost there, when suddenly the door disintegrated into thin air! Leaving only a solid gold wall.

"Shit!" he screamed. The dropping tiles had caught up to his feet, and he had to do a sort of hopscotch across them as one would drop before his foot touched it. 

Thinking quickly, Mark aimed his wand at the wall and shouted the first spell that came to mind; "_Reducto!" _A fireball shot out of the tip of his wand and blasted a hole where the door had disappeared.

With out hesitation, Mark dived through the hole, just as the last tiles in the room dropped into the earth. The hole in the wall behind him filled back in as if a ball of fire never touched it.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, panting hard. _'That was way to close for comfort,'_ he thought and observed his new surroundings. Another dark room. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. "Oh goody, another long murky passage likely filtered with traps," he mumbled, his voice once again echoing through out the corridor.

Getting up heavily to his feat, Mark once again muttered the lighting spell to his wand and walked down the dark passage more alert than ever.

The little light on Marks wand tip did hardly anything to help light up the room. _"Lumos Extaros," _he said. The wands tip lit up more. Now he could see in front of him, he was closing in on another door. _'Good thing I turned up my wand, or else I might have gotten smacked in the face,'_ he thought. The door was as tall as the first one he had entered through and appeared to be made of solid silver with patterns of Egyptian cats and small beetle like bugs carved into it. Apparently the Egyptians really liked to take care of their doors.

Mark cautiously opened the door, sticking his lit wand out of the entrance first. He then peaked his head out the door and looked from side to side. Seeing no immediate danger in his current line of sight, he walked through the thresh hold and _gracefully_ tripped on his feet and landed on the ground face first, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. He felt sand under his chin, _'great the floors made of dirt, now my robes are going to get all dirty,' he thought while moaning out loud._

He flashed his wand in back of him, and realized with a start that he had tripped over a wire, not his shoes.

Torches ignited inside of the room he had fallen into. Mark banged his head on the ground, _'not again!' A squeaky noise filled the air, like a thousand rats scurrying around the floor. He tried to pin point where the squeaks were coming from…it sounded like it was in every direction.   
  
He lifted up his head and turned it as far as it would go so he could see behind him more…the squeaky noise was loudest in the dark corridor he had just tripped out of. No torches had magically lit up in there. It was just as dark and gloomy as it had been before. The only thing he could see were his black dragon hide boots, which were in the spotlight of his wand._

_"Lumos, Maximum," _he muttered to his wand. Most of the room instantly lit up, the light of his wand seeming to chase away the once gloomy darkness. 

There was a large growing hill of sand in the center of the room Mark lit up. The squeaks seemed to be manifesting from the sand hill as it continued to rise up out of the earth.

The squeaks got louder and louder as the mountain of sand climbed higher and higher… Then everything stopped, and for a few seconds Mark thought that this was the worst of the Egyptian wizard traps until…

"Oh. My. God," Mark whispered. The sand hills top had burst with black liquid like a Volcano. The squeaks had intensified as the liquid flowed down the sand hill like lava. The river of black liquid crawled on the ground and quickly headed towards Marks body.

Seeing this, Mark got up to his feet and sprinted off down the lighted corridor, just as the liquid flowed through the doorway.

The evil black river seemed to have a life of its own as it flowed down the corridor, only a few inches away from Mark. He turned a corner, his feet kicking up dirt. The black liquid splashed on the wall, emitting louder squeaks. This gave Mark time to distance himself away from the liquid, but not by much. It was flowing fast and had already caught up to him.

It was now only a few inches away from his feet, a rather large drop of the liquid splashed up from the river and attached to his heel. He yelped out in pain, the drop had taken a large bite of his boot, its fangs seeping through his skin…wait minute water doesn't bite! Mark looked down at his boot, still running. The drop of liquid was actually not liquid at all…it was an insect, a pitch-black insect with glowing blue eyes. The evil creature looked up at him and hissed, rubbing its hairy legs together as if getting ready for the feast it was about to have on Marks shoe.  
  
Mark shook the insect off of his foot before it could sink its teeth back into it. The insect flew off of his shoe and landed on the ground on his back. The rest of the river simply ran over its brother and continued after Mark.  
  
It was then that Mark realized that a river of black water was not chasing him. It was in fact a river of freaking SCARAB BEETLES! Flesh eating scarab beetles to be exact, according to the lack of soft skin he was feeling on the back of his heel.

_'I hate Egypt, I hate Egypt, I hate Egypt, I hate Egypt!'_ he thought as Panic over came his senses. He had been running down this passage for only god knows how long, and there was still no sign of escape. Plus his legs were starting to cramp up and his breath was shortening, while the scarab beetles continued to chase after him at the same pace they had been going since they started, a little bit faster after each step.

Now being the really good student that he was back in Hogwarts, Mark frantically tried to recall a lesson in history of magic - or was it care of magical creatures? -  that might help him in this situation. But all he could remember in either class is that scarab beetles were pretty much indestructible to any type of curse or hex other than… oh what the freak was it!? _'How can I forget, now of all times?' _He racked his brains for what could possibly stop these miniature monsters. It started with an **f** that was for sure. _'Damnit what the freak could it be!' _Mark feltsomething click in his mind. _'Freak…fry's…fire!'_  That was it! Fire. Not wanting to bother asking himself how he got freak and fries out of fire, Mark sprinted down the endless passage so he could give himself enough space between the beetles before they could catch up to him.

He stopped at what he felt a safe distance, and turned around not even bothering to let his lungs get its rightfully deserved oxygen. He whipped his wand in front of him, shut his eyes tight, and bellowed at the top of his lungs the strongest fire charm he could think of, "_Inferno!" There was the sound of a blast of fire shooting out of the tip of his wand, screeching death cries that must have been the tiny insects being engulfed by flames, then…nothing._

Mark stood there frozen in the same position, even after he knew the bugs had been terminated. He opened one eye, then the other. There was nothing but black ashes with blue specs in front of him. The smell of cooked meat lingered in the air. Mark took in a deep breath as he realized he had been holding it ever since he had yelled out the spell. After a few seconds of hearing his raggedy breath, he let out a low relived laugh and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

He was about to turn around and continue on with his journey when the ground under his feet dropped an inch. But before he could react to anything, he found himself falling through a trap door. He felt himself falling vertically down a thin shoot, and then landing on stone, hard on his butt where he continued to slide down through the blackness. He slid and slid until finally he saw a faint bit of light up ahead…it was an exit. But it was also an exit that he would be hurtled out of violently through the air…and that he was. Then there was nothing but dark.

****

"What the freak is that thing?" said a scratchy voice with repulsion.

"Don't you know a human when you see one." said another voice.

"Is it dead?" This time the voice was feminine.

"Who gives a rats ass, as long as we get to shank him."

"I already checked him, he ain't packin nothing valuable. Just a stank a dank wand." The second voice replied.

"That's it? No gold, no cash, no credit card?" the first voice said incredulously.

"No shit." The feminine voice finished.

"Not even a Visa?" the first voice asked hopefully.

"Cut it a'ight." the second voice said firmly.

"So what we do wit it?"

Mark heard the voices as if they were coming from under water. He could hardly decipher what they were saying because of the constant pounding in his head. He had to suppress a moan so he could here the rest of the strangers' conversation. 

"I dunno, you're the smart ass here Jas, why don't you tell us?"

He heard footsteps coming towards him and felt the fear rise up in his chest. There were about 3 of them he assumed, and one of them had his wand, plus he was only half way conscious, he was utterly defenseless. He lay their motionless and prayed that they wouldn't check his pulse. 

"What's that supposed to mean Dwayne?"

"I'm just playin with ya, no need to get hostile."

"Will you two shut your pie holes?"

He felt something kick his side and he let out the moan he was holding.

"Hmm," who ever had kicked him said. "Looks pretty dead to me. Anyone up for gumbo?"

"You idiot, it just made a noise. There for not making it dead," the one called Jas said smartly.

"Do it freakin matter!" the voice beside him said. "I'm hungry, and ready for some Kentucky fried human damnit."

Now Mark had really started to panic. These people - or cannibals to be exact - were going to eat him! But if he acted now they might just kill him anyway and then eat him. Not really a win, win situation here. Well it was now or never.

"Is that the only thing you think about Dante? Eatin folks?" Jas said with irritation in her voice.

 "Of course not! I think of tons of things like um girls, and money, and killing, and women, and killing, and guns, and killing, and weapons, and killing, and…did I mention killing?"

"Yes, you did." said Dwayne.

"Oooh, I also like Lucky Charms, and Fried Chicken, and…"

"Shhh!" Jas cut Dante off. "Look it's moving."

Mark heard footsteps backing away from him as he rolled onto his stomach. He slowly got up to his feet, while the people in front of him came into focus. All of a sudden Mark felt that his dreams and nightmares had come true at the same time. There, surrounding him in a triangular position, were what had to be some of the members of the Devlin gang. Each one had a confused and irritated expression on his or her faces.

They looked exactly the way Mark had pictured them, all three of them had a pair of reddish black horns about 3 inches high sticking out of the top of there heads, there eyebrows suck out curled on the side, and long tails made purely of swirling fire with pointy tips stuck out of there back sides. Each of them also had on some type of uniform, the two guys on the left and right of the female Devlin were both wearing long black leather trench coats, and baggy black jeans with rips in them. The one on the left had on a red shirt with the word Addidas in bold black letters wrapped in flames on his chest. The other had something similar accept the word on his shirt said Nike and he wore a backwards hat on his head. The woman in the middle had on a tie-dye red and black shirt with the words feel the burn printed on it, and black Capri pants.

But aside from what they were wearing and how they looked, Mark was paying most attention to what he recognized as muggle weapons held firmly in their hands. Each of them had a shotgun aimed directly at his head with their fingers very close to the trigger, prepared to fire at any sudden movement of the intruder.

"A'ight fruit cup here's the deal," the Devlin on the right said breaking the silence. "State yo name and purpose, and maybe we _might kill you quickly." He ended his passive statement while pumping his gun at the ready._

At this Mark forgot all about his appearance of being a professional, heartless Death Eater and gulped out loud.

"What Dante here means to say is-or in less aggressive terms-your purpose on being here will determine your fate," said the Devlin on the left, shooting an irritated glare at the violent Devlin. "So we suggest that you give the right answer."

"Noooo, I meant exactly what I said before…oof!"

The Woman in the middle had elbowed Dante in the stomach, "Cut it."

"Well human, what are you waiting for? Say something!"

Mark snapped back into his senses, remembering why he had traveled all this way. "My name is Mark Lestrange. I am here on behalf of my master Lord Voldemort and I wish to speak with your leader Romeo." He tried to keep a steady voice, to stay as professional as possible. But for some reason he couldn't help but notice himself tremble slightly. Maybe it was because the muggle weapons they pointed at him were so close, or maybe it was the fact that he was in the presence of a real live Devlin, or maybe it was some combination of the two. 

Nevertheless, the Devlin didn't seem to notice anything unusual. The three turned to each other and smirked. 

"Oh so you're a death eater huh, got any proof to back that up skippy?" said Dante.

Mark with out wavering, rolled up the sleeve of his robe and revealed the dark mark tattoo on his forearm.

The woman stepped up to him, gun still held firmly in her hand, to see it better. She cautiously pointed her finger at his arm and touched his tattoo with her long red painted fingernail. Her nail glowed black and covered the dark mark until the whole thing turned the same color. There was a brief flash of light and then the Devlin pulled her finger back quickly. 

She turned back to the two behind her-who were waiting anxiously for her response-but made sure that her peripheral vision was still on Mark. "It's all gravy guys. He checks out clean," she announced. The two remaining Devlin glanced at each other with a flicker of doubt in there expressions.

"I dunno, you sure you did it right Jas? That seemed to quick for my taste, and you know how them humans can be pretty freakin tricky," said Dante, tightening his grip on his shotgun. "What d'you think Dwayne?"

The other Devlin hesitated, and then said, "Well, If Jas say's he checks clean then I'm gonna have to agree with her."

Dante looked real put out, as if he had been denied a real treat, and grumbled something that resembled "_There goes my lunch." He sighed in disappointment and stretched his left arm to the side, still keeping a sturdy grip on his gun.  _

"After you Ma'am mwazel," he said, indicating to Jas as he lifted his head back up.

Jas snorted and put a hand on her hip, "Ladies first."

"Oh shut up!" he snapped. But still went on a head anyway.

Jas soon followed suit, walking strait ahead, and into a dark tunnel that Mark hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly Mark felt something hard and cold press up against his back. The Devlin called Dwayne was behind him. "Well, we don't have all day. Get a move on!" he barked, while shoving the gun harder into his back and making him jump. Dwayne then marched him towards the tunnel so they could catch up with Jas and Dante.

***************

The four walked silently down the dark tunnel, the only source of light were the bright swirling flames that were the Devlin's tails. Dante was in the lead, Jas came up second, then Mark, and Dwayne in the rear, with his shot gun still pressed up against Marks back.

Mark had a strange a feeling that these Devlin didn't take to kindly to humans-especially that Dante guy-for some reason. He could practically feel the hard and fiery glare Dwayne was giving him, burning through the back of his skull. Mark just hoped that these guys in particular trusted him enough to lead him to where Romeo is, and not lead him into some type of giant oven!

"I still say we should just eat him," Mark heard Dante say from up front. He shuddered at the thought of being skewered on a shish ka bob stick, and roasted over a campfire.

"Would you shut up about that already? We are not, nor we ever going to eat that-that creature. So stop bringing it up."

_'Creature!? They sure have some nerve!' _Mark thought. For people who had horns sticking out of their heads, they sure had a right to be calling some one a _creature!_

"Hold up hold up, wait a minute Jas, listen. I've heard, that humans, when deep-fried in butter and grease, have the exact same taste of chicken. So all we have to do is take out that wand of his and whip us up some-some greens, hot sauce, and mashed potatoes, to make a full course meal! Now if we...."

"Dante!" Jas interrupted. "Say one more word about deep frying that human and I swear to god, I will back hand you back to Bangkok!" She ended her threat by bringing her hand up and fake swinging it at the back of Dante's head, making him flinch and duck out of the way.

"Calm down woman! Damn!" he said walking up a little faster.

Mark couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least that was one thing that he didn't have to worry about. '_Now to the matter of getting my wand back.' Mark still didn't know how they were able to even touch it unharmed, let alone how they found it. All Death Eaters were required to have their wands charmed so that only they could use it. The kind of dark charms Mark had put on his wand was supposed to be impossible to break through. But apparently one of these Devlin broke through these charms like a piece of cake. ****_

Mark considered his options on what he was going to do about this predicament. He could either try taking his wand by force, or he could simply ask for it back. Now seeing that he didn't have the physical power and it would most likely jeopardize his mission on speaking with Romeo, taking his wand forcibly was definitely ruled out. He was about to ask where his wand was but Dwayne-as if he were reading his mind-answered his question before he could even ask it.

"You'll get your wand back, after you're done speaking with Romeo."

"How do I know you and you're brethren wont be tampering with it while I'm gone," he asked, trying to get some of his dignity back.

"You don't know, and there's not much you can do about it. Now keep moving!" Dwayne shoved the gun harder into his back. 

Mark muttered a few incoherent words, but kept on moving just the same.

It seemed like they had been traveling for hours but in reality they had only been walking for about 20 minutes. As they continued forward the tunnel's darkness began to lift. _'We must be getting closer to the entrance.' And so they were. Eventually Mark could see an entrance in front of him, a bright white light that almost blinded him shone through it. The Devlin didn't even seem fazed by the light and continued walking. They stepped through the entrance, Mark covering his eyes from all of the brightness. As soon as they were in, the light dimmed down and he was able to see straight. They were in a small cavern with a dead end. _

Mark looked around for some type of doorway or opening. But there was nothing to be seen except for walls made out of stone. Nothing out of the ordinary if you didn't count the lights that didn't emit from anywhere. He was feeling rather awkward, what kind of magic was he expected to see now? Were they going to open up the walls? Perhaps the light had something to do with this? Or maybe they were going to apparate to get to the other side? And what is he going to see once he reaches the other side? Another dark passage way? Deadly traps they were going to evade? Or maybe they had deceived him all along and planned on killing him in some gruesome, cannibalistic manner.

He quickly shook that last thought from his mind. Thinking stuff like that would only ensure it to happen.

Jas and Dante stepped up to the wall in front of them and placed their palms on it. Dwayne stayed put in his location behind Mark.

"Once we go up in there you make sure to keep yo mouth shut and just keep moving. Or else this gun in your back will be the least of your worries," said Dwayne.

"What the hell are you on about?" Mark wanted to ask, but stopped himself as Jas and Dante's hands started glowing red. The red glow spread all around the wall, and then it winked out just as if it were never there. They turned around and nodded at Dwayne, and then walked straight threw the wall.

This didn't surprise him too much. He'd become used to seeing ghosts and such walking threw walls all through out his child hood. 

"Don't just stand there lookin stupid!" Dwayne said, shoving his gun harder into his back again. "Hurry yo ass in there, and remember what I said."

Mark hurried through the wall, Dwayne not far behind him.

 "You've got to be kidding me." Mark almost couldn't here his own voice over the noise. He was in what was unmistakably a dance club. Loud techno music played as Devlin of all shapes and sizes danced to it. Lights flashed, making the scene before him look like one of those cartoon flipbooks. He truly felt out of place in this room, with his black robes and face less mask on. While everyone else wore different varieties of clothing, with the colors black and red somewhere in the mix. And of course he didn't want to miss the fact that he was the only one without horns, hooves or a tail.

He stood there in the middle of the crowd; his eyes scanned the room for any sign of Jas and Dante. With all the blasted blinking lights it was hard to make anything out. He made them out walking some feet ahead of him. He was about to head after them when once again he felt cold steel against his back. _'Ugh, will this guy ever give it a rest!'_

"C'mon tiny, the bosses headquarters is just straight ahead." They weaved through the crowds. As they passed Mark noticed a Devlin giving another one a tattoo by tracing a long fingernail on there back. He saw a group of Devlin comparing various weapons with each other such as guns and swords as they leaned against some motorcycles.

Soon they reached a small stairway, where Jas and Dante were already standing next to a door on a platform.

"It seems da boss has been expecting you," Jas said as Mark and Dwayne walked up to them.

"Yeah," Dante said dejectedly. "But try any funny shit and the only thing you'll see is your self being marinated in hot sauce." At this Jas smacked Dante upside the head with the butt of her gun. 

"Say that one mo time you freaky little gnome and see what happens." She turned back to Mark. "He is speaking with someone at the moment but he says you can come in and wait till they finish."

Mark bowed. "Thank you." He opened the door and went inside.

Now he was inside of an office. A complete change from the party surroundings he was in before. Gold Treasure and Artifacts lined the walls, along with weapons of all kinds. From guns to swords to daggers to bow and arrows to wands to cross bows to some things Mark couldn't even identify. 

"I don't give a rats ass what you contributed too."

Mark tore his eyes away from the '_decorative' walls, and onto two men having a conversation about something. Well actually neither of them were actual '__human' men. One was a black Devlin, who was sitting behind a desk carelessly polishing a glock 40 with a handkerchief. Apparently he wasn't taking the other one seriously as he didn't even face him as he spoke. He simply leaned back on his chair turned to the side as if this weren't a manner of business, but a simple chat from one friend to another._

The other one was seething however, at the obvious mockery the Devlin was giving him. This one though, Mark couldn't tell if it was a Devlin or not. He was tall, black and furry, with long white horns sticking straight up out of his head. He had a long black tail that split into two at the end; white powder puffs were stuck on each end like snowballs. He was wearing a large black sweater and black pants with rips on the knees and elbows. From the angle Mark was standing at, the man looked just like a deformed bull creature.

The man, or what ever, banged his fist on the desk, although this didn't faze the Devlin one bit. The only reaction was him blowing breath on the glock and continuing to polish it like a prize trophy. 

"But we had a deal!"

The Devlin turned to him with an arched eyebrow. "Nigga please! You broke that deal a long time ago, there for you get jack didaly squat!" He gestured his gun around to emphasize his point, and then continued to polish it.

"Don't give me that bull shit! We told you the exact location of Cairo's royal treasure and in return you said you would split it with us."

"Nooooo, I said that we would split the treasure if you told us where it was _and _helped us find it. And ya'll sho as hell didn't help us out. In fact, from what I've heard, you and yo little click was plannin on hangin out somewhere else until we found the treasure, and then you was gonna jump us for it." The Devlin said this all calmly, not even looking up from his polishing as if he were just starting some friendly conversation.

It seemed to be affecting the other man real well though. The calmness in his voice was making him nervous. It was just too calm for a discussion such as this. "I-I assure you Romeo that what you heard must have been a rumor. That or someone is trying to set us up to prevent us from getting our half of the treasure.

Well that confirmed Marks thoughts of who the Devlin was. Funny, he imagined Romeo to be a bit taller; maybe it was because he was sitting in a chair.

"Hmm, really," Romeo said not paying much attention. "Usually fellow members tell the truth to one another." He smiled at the surprised look the man had given him. Apparently he had caught him off guard.

"A-a member told you this?"

"Mm hmm. Sho did! Now the question I'm asking is why you lookin so nervous all of a sudden huh? Is it because you know that it is against our code to lie to one another? I think you do Trojan."

The man called Trojan growled out loud. He was frightened because he was right, and he was angry because he could do nothing about it. "I want my share and I want it now!"

"And I want world domination, but if we keep working hard I'm sure we can both achieve our goals." Romeo stood up and tossed his handkerchief to the side.

"A Deals a Deal," Trojan said under his breath.

"And a broken deals a broken deal," he leveled his gun in between Trojans eyes while pulling the safety latch. "I think you can show your self to the door."

Trojan laughed like an idiot, it sounded like something between a growl and someone who had his tonsils recently taken out. "You know your puny little guns cant hurt me." He continued to laugh, Mark almost had the urge to cover his ears; it was so obnoxious!

Romeo just grinned evilly. This made Trojan stop laughing as he noticed it wasn't affecting Romeo in the least. "Yes Trojan, surprisingly enough I do, do my homework and I'm fully aware that you are like one bullet proof vest no matter where I shoot ya." He lowered his gun to his side and he turned slowly around. "But let me ask you one question."

Trojan was getting more nervous by the minute, you never knew what to expect from a Devlin. "And what would that question be?"

"Are you fire proof?" A strip of red fire formed into his other hand and turned into a dagger. And in the blink of an eye Romeo had thrown the fire blade at Trojan, where it landed in his chest. He staggered in his place, suddenly fire burst out the hilt of the dagger causing it to spread all over Trojans body. He screamed in pain and ran around in a little circle.  
  
Mark had to admit that Romeos tactics were very original. He knew though that this could only be a snippet of his power, other wise Voldemort wouldn't have asked him to join them.

"Guess that answers my question," he said while covering his ears. "Oh would you shut the fuck up!" Romeo shouted. A ball of red fire formed in the same hand he had made the dagger with. He threw it at Trojan like a pitcher would in a baseball game. The fireball made a direct hit to Trojans head. He stopped screaming, and moving and doing anything. Then Fire flowed down from the tips of his horns to his feet, covering him completely in flames. A few seconds passed and the flames winked out, leaving only a skeleton standing straight up.

Romeo sighed in relief, "That's better." He raised his gun again and leveled it in between the skeleton-formerly known as Trojan's-eyes. "Ya know, I wouldn't of had to do that if ya died like you were supposed to. Oh well." He pulled the trigger, and shot the skull off of the skeletons body. The bones then collapsed to the ground and dissolved into dust. 

Romeo brought the glock up towards his lips and blew the smoke from it; he then twirled it around his fingers and put it by his side, where it dissolved into flames.

He sighed again while sitting back down in his chair; "They just make it to easy these days."

_'Damn! He gets extra brownie points for that one!' _Mark thought. He quickly snapped out of his stupor, and acknowledged Romeo that he was here by clearing his throat.

_"Ahem!"_

Romeo snapped his head up, noticing Mark for the first time. "Aw yes. You must be that Death Eater Jas was talkin bout earlier." 

Mark nodded. Now that Romeo was standing up he could see his full appearance; he was wearing the familiar leather black trench coat, with a simple red shirt and black jeans under it. He had blondish brown hair done up in corn rolls, and unlike the rest of the Devlin he had seen he had no horns sticking out of his head. In fact, if you took away the dark red tail with a flame burning on the tip, he would pretty much look like a regular hit man.

"Well ta tell ya the truth I was originally expecting to talk with old Voldy himself. Mind if I ask why he didn't bring his own self down here instead of his faithful lackey?"

"My master had other matters to attend to." It was the only answer he could think of. After all, he still didn't know Voldemorts true reason for not speaking with the Devlin himself.

Romeo shrugged. "Fair enough I suppose. Now on too business, I'll just start from where me and Voldemort left off in our last get-together."

Mark replied by taking out a piece of blank parchment and quill from his robe pocket to record the information.

The Devlin stood up and paced back and forth behind his desk. "If my gang and I are going take part in this plan, then I need to know if you have been able to locate any of the keys."

"We currently have two in our possession," Mark answered automatically.

Romeo stopped his pacing and looked at Mark stunned. "Boy, you better not be playin with me," he said threateningly.

Mark felt taken aback by Romeo's reaction. Why are these keys such a big deal? "I am not deceiving you in the least, that is how many we have right now and we will have the rest soon enough." It felt really weird to be talking about something he didn't even know about; maybe these keys opened something very important.

Romeo rubbed his chin in deep thought, "So he's really serious about this. The freak must be out of his damn mind. I guess it would be interesting too see some of my cousins though."

Mark knew that Romeo was thinking out loud. It seemed that Romeo had forgotten he was here again so Mark decided to interrupt his thoughts. "My master wishes to use the key you have as well, if you are to be joining us."

"Really now?" Romeo said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, and he would also like you to attend a meeting to fully discuss your part in the plan." Mark was getting really tired of talking about '_the plan_.' When the freak was he going to know what this _'plan'_ was all about?

"So how many keys is Voldemort planning on collecting? I mean he's gonna need a couple more of em if he wants to get a real good one."

Mark once again felt stumped on how to answer him, he had no idea what getting a _real good one_ was supposed to mean. _'Get a real good one of what?'_ he thought. The only thing he could think of was the answer Voldemort had told him to say if a question like this came up. "All will be explained during the meeting."

Romeo must have sensed his hesitation because the next thing he said caught him completely off guard. "You have know idea what I'm talking do you?"

Mark didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent and felt even more awkward then he did before.

"Never mind don't answer that. It figures that Voldy would send a servant with out any information on what he's doing." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

"No, that is all."

"A'ight then. Tell Voldemort that I'll be there at his meeting, just tell me when and where and I'll bring a few of my best members wit me." Romeo sat back down behind his desk and took some papers out of it. 

Mark nodded and bowed, before turning on his heals and heading for the door. Romeo must have found something wrong with this as he stopped him before he could reach the doorknob.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What you goin out that way for?" He asked standing back up.

"Well I need to get my wand back from one of your fellow Devlin, and it's the only way to get out of here isn't it?"

Romeo suddenly started to snicker into his hand, and then busted out laughing. Mark didn't see what was so damn funny until Romeo finally composed himself enough to speak. "Hold up wait a sec," he said through his fits of laughter. "Don't tell me you came in here through the front."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Yes I did, it was the only way with an accessible entrance."

This only made Romeo crack up harder, "You mean to tell me, that you went through all those Egyptian traps and crap to get here, when all you had to do was take the stairs around back."

Mark felt the color drain from his face as realization dawned on him, "There were-there were stairs," he choked out.

"Yeah! There only about 2 flights of them leading straight down to my office, no traps no nothing."

Mark couldn't believe his ears, he almost felt faint. "So-so what your saying is that if I just would have taken the stairs, then I wouldn't of had to go through all that shit in the front?"

"Yeah basically," he said still laughing. "You can take em back up to the surface, they're just right behind me." He stepped out of the way, and there right behind him was a door.

Mark walked over towards Romeos desk, his mind numb from the shocking information he had just received.

"Oh and don't forget yo wand." Romeo reached into his trench coat pocket and tossed Marks wand to him.

Mark caught it with both hands surprised. _'I'm not even going to ask how he got it.' He thought. "Thanks," he barely muttered out, as he turned the knob and walked out the door._

Romeo sat back down in his chair and pulled something else out of his drawer. He took out a cartridge labeled '_Sonic Adventure 2_' and placed it in his _game boy color_.  He shook his head, still thinking about the Death Eaters obvious stupidity.

"Dumb ass humans," he muttered to himself as he flipped the switch to the game boy on. "They never take the stairs."

******************************************************************

Sirius felt the familiar discomforting effect of traveling by Floo Powder, as he was sucked down while spinning around uncontrollably to his destination. He tucked his elbows in tightly to keep from hitting anything. Blurred streams of other fireplaces came into his vision, and looking at them while spinning so fast was making him dizzy. He tried to close his eyes but the pressure kept them wide open, causing them to sting and water. He kept telling himself that it would all be over soon, and that maybe the next fireplace would lead to Diagon Alley. But he just kept on spinning downward, until finally-

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark," he muttered painfully, as his face connected to cement from being tossed out of a fireplace.

Dizzy and sensing a migraine coming on, Sirius climbed to his feet, dusted off his dress robes and adjusted his bonnet. He looked around and studied his surroundings; he was in a smoky, dimly lit pub. But it wasn't like the shabby, grubby-looking nevertheless all in all friendly Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and dingy, with chipped tables and stained wooden floors. The walls were lined with bones and skulls, giving the place a sort of torture chambery slash medieval kind of look.

_'Must have counted too fast and hit the wrong fire place,'_ he thought.

Sirius scanned the place for any sign of Remus, to confirm his suspicion; there were only so many people in the room. A greasy looking bartender with a receding hairline and had it up in a sideways ponytail, was polishing the inside of a large mug with a rag. A couple of goblins were huddled together, drinking some type of liquor far off in the corner, and a few stanky looking warlocks and wizards were eyeing him up and down. 

Sirius shuddered as one of the warlocks winked at him and puckered up his lips. _'Stupid Moony, he's gonna pay for this.' _Deciding that standing around wasn't going to get him anywhere, Sirius tried to walk as womanly as possible up to the counter to ask for directions. He stumbled about in his tightly fit woman dress robes, causing odd stares from the goblins and loving ones from the warlocks. 

Sirius nearly collapsed onto the counter from tripping on the hem of his robes, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat to get the bar tenders attention, putting on a squeaky voice so that it sounded more feminine.

The bartender looked up from his cleaning and gave Sirius a wide gapped tooth smile. "Well now, wat can I do yeh fer madam! Haven't never seen yeh round these parts," said the bartender, his voice holding a strong and nasal Irish accent. 

Sirius winced at being called '_madam,' but answered in his most lady like voice as possible, "I uh…_Ahem_…kinda stopped at the wrong fire place so I don't know where I am."_

The bartender smiled even wider and his eyes shined, "Why, you needn't fret little lassie, cause yeh've foun' the perfect place to be lost a'; The Dragon Tale!"

_'Uh oh, that's doesn't sound close to Diagon Alley,'_ Sirius thought. "And where exactly is that?" he said fearing the answer.

"You really are lost aren't yeh lass? Why, yer in Gasly Avenue is where yeh are."

"Gasly what now?" he gasped out in his normal voice. The bar tender raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, so Sirius started a coughing fit to cover up his mistake. "Sorry," he fake rasped. "Bit of a cold coming on." He couldn't tell by the bartenders expression if he had bought it or not, however he didn't say anything else about it so Sirius assumed that he had.

"Um, I've never heard of this place before, is it new?" said Sirius, trying to start up some conversation.

"The Avenue it self isn't to old," The bartender said getting cheery again. "But it's only been around fer bout' twelve years now."

No wonder Sirius had never heard of this place. He had been in Azkaban while it was being built, he wondered what other additions had been made since he had been locked up on that tiny island.

"The shops and stores round' ere' are fer both light an' dark arts," the bartender continued. "Or at least until the Minster of Magic gets board and decides that it's all illegal and ship the whole lot of us to Azkaban. Well, all I ave' to say to those Ministry gits is Dark magic ain't dark unless yeh use it that way."

"Too true," Sirius agreed. Even though he was only agreeing with him because he opposed the Ministry, he still made a good point. 

Sirius noticed a clock on the wall behind the bartender; he had been here for about 20 minutes. _'I'd better get going before Moony adds an addition to the dress by finding a matching leash.'_

"Well, I'd best get going, Thanks for the info." Sirius was about to turn and leave when a thought struck him; he knew that after already gone through a Floo Powder ride, going on another one so soon would only intensify his migraine. Would it hurt if Remus had to wait a few more extra minutes for him? Sirius felt around in one of his robes pockets and felt the cold metal of possible gallons, sickles, and knuts. '_I'm sure Remus' old girlfriend won't mind if I borrow some of her money.'_

"Do you know if any of the shops here sell Aspirin?" Sirius asked, trying to make it sound like a common question.

"As-preeen? Never eard of it," the bartender said while picking up the mug he was cleaning before.

_'Forgot, that's a muggle brand,'_ Sirius thought. "What about head ache relief potions?"

"Oh yeah! There's an Apothecary just a few ways away from ere' on the left 'and side, yeh can't miss it."

"Thanks." Sirius turned to leave towards the door, when one of those nasty looking warlocks started to walk up to him.

_'Oh crap, just keep moving and don't make eye contact,' _he thought panicky.  Sirius quickened his pace, trying to look straight ahead and cover his face more with his bonnet. But the warlock had only taken about three strides and had caught up to him. The warlock grabbed some of Sirius' robes and turned him around forcefully. Sirius had an urge to punch the warlock right in his gapped tooth mouth, but then suppressed it by clenching his fists.

"Hey baby," the warlock said in a raspy voice. "Where do you think your going huh?" He gave him a toothless grin and started chuckling.

"I was just going to get some aspiri…I mean head ach relief potion so I'll just be on my way." Sirius pulled his robes out of the warlocks grasp and headed off towards the door again.

"Now wait a minute sweet cheeks, what's the hurry?" The warlock asked, grabbing him again.

"Oh I dunno, trying to get away from you as fast as I can might be it," he yanked his arm out of his hand again, this time shoving him hard so he would catch his drift.

The warlock staggered backwards and crashed down on the table where he and his friends were sitting. This didn't faze him much though as he rubbed the back of his head and continued to chuckle.

"Looky boys, we got us a feisty one." He rubbed his hands together like he was about to eat something very greasy. 

Sirius already had his hand on the doorknob, so the warlock-this time with his friends accompanying him-had to hurry before his '_dream girl' slipped out of his fingers._

The warlock once again, to Sirius' irritation, grabbed his arm before he could step out of the pub. His friends circled around him to make sure that he didn't get away. "C'mon sweet cheeks, we both want something here. You want some money, and me and the boys here want a bit of fun, so why don't you stay and get some well earned galleons."

'_Oh hell no_!' Sirius thought angrily. They thought he was a hooker! How could anyone mistake him for a hooker? For cryin out loud he was wearing a bonnet! "Listen buddy!" he said through gritted teeth. He yanked his arm away from the warlock and grabbed a fistful of his shirt collar. "If you don't get your ugly face away from me, then I'm going to rip your tonsils out and strangle you with them!" Sirius let go of the warlocks' robes and pushed him into one of his friends.

Sirius was about to turn to leave when he heard the warlock mutter, "Stupid bitch, probably nothing good anyway."

That did it. The warlock turned around to head towards the counter to get some more liquor when Sirius grabbed the back of his robes and forcefully pulled him in. "C'mere you stupid prick! I'm fixing to make you uglier then your mama did!" Sirius turned him around and punched him directly in the face. The warlock spun a full circle and then collapsed to the ground.

_'Uh oh, got a little carried away there.'_ He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Whoops…uh, my bad?" 

"Hey what kind of lady are you?" said another warlock with an eye patch.

"A uh… very special kind?" he answered a question with a question.

The other warlock didn't like the answer though and growled. "Well, in that case…" The warlock swung his fist at him but Sirius ducked out of the way, at the same time punching him in the gut. The warlock doubled over in pain. Taking advantage of this, Sirius kneed him right in the face and then kicked him in the skull, making him recoil back and fall to the ground in a heap.

The rest of the wizards and warlocks started to gang up on him. Blows came at Sirius, left and right, but he evaded most of them and countered with his own. All wands lay forgotten, the warlocks and wizards must have been to drunk to notice that they had the upper hand in this fight because Sirius-being the ex convict that he was- didn't have one. It was like an old fashioned bar fight.

Eventually Sirius was able to sneak his way out of the fight and finally out the door, leaving the wizards and warlocks to blindly beat the crap out of each other. Once outside, Sirius noticed how late it was, around seven o' clock to be exact. He would have to pick up what he needed on the spot, no browsing around. Then find the nearest fireplace he could, hopefully there would be one in the Apothecary.

Sirius walked down the Avenue, Wizard's, Witch's, and even some centaurs walked past him. Fortunately no one noticed his now tattered dress robes and his muscular body as he made it to the Apothecary without incident.

He went up the walkway and was about to step in when he saw someone very familiar through the glass window. Well actually he saw the back of someone's head, but he recognized that slicked back oily blond hair anywhere.

"I'll take three of each, and I mean some time today!" Sirius heard him say. That sneer and sarcastic voice only confirmed his suspicion; it was Lucius Malfoy.

He decided to stay out side and wait till Malfoy was done and then sneak into the Apothecary. '_Less chance he'll recognize **me**_.' The last thing he needed was to get caught by one of Voldemort's followers when he was so close to seeing Harry again.

He saw Malfoy pick up some ingredients from the counter and give the clerk her money. _'Probably picking up something for Voldemort. I wonder if it has anything to do with his plan,'_ Sirius thought. Maybe he should do a bit of spying of his own. Malfoy headed for the door, so Sirius quickly turned around and leaned against the glass windowpane while twiddling his thumbs, trying to act as natural as possible. 

Malfoy passed him by without the slightest glance. Sirius had to think of someway to get his attention; he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass up. Dumbledore may not have 'officially' appointed him spy for the light side, but he was sure the headmaster wouldn't mind too much if he got some useful information.  Malfoy was already a couple of feet ahead of him, so Sirius did the only thing that came to mind; he reached into his robe pocket pulled out a pouch full of coins, and chucked it at the back of Malfoys head. Malfoy staggered forward and dropped his ingredients, _'bulls-eyed!'_ he mentally cheered.

As Malfoy turned to see who had committed such a heinous act to someone such as himself, Sirius went into the second stage of his recently thought up plan. He placed a hand over his mouth and gasped, making his eyes huge and surprised like. "Oh my heavens!" he said in the high-pitched voice he had used earlier. "I am so sorry! Are you all right?" He rushed over to Malfoys side, trying his best to look sincere.

Malfoy rubbed the back of his head, a scowl imprinted on his face. "I'm fine," he answered. He crouched down and picked up the potions ingredients that had fallen out of his bag, placing them back in one by one. Sirius joined Malfoy and made to help him, sneaking something out of the pocket of his jeans that were under the robes.

"That's quite an arm you've got there," said Malfoy scornfully. Fortunately for Sirius though, he already had an explanation for his actions concocted.

"Oh no, no, no Sir, You misunderstand," Sirius said, as if it were improbable that he would do such a thing to another human being. "You see, its these blasted galleons I have in my coin purse. They have this charm on them that attracts them to anything with cloth on it so they'll stay in the pouch." Sirius picked up the small bag and looked at it irritably. "But lately they've been flying all over the place and sticking to other peoples robes. I suppose the charms on them must be expiring or something."

Malfoy looked mildly interested in Sirius' explanation but bought it nonetheless. "Well, I suggest that you fix those coins of yours or replace it before you actually injure someone." Malfoy looked Sirius up and down from his position on the ground, taking in his tattered dress robes and huge bonnet with disgust.

"But from the looks of you I doubt you could afford it," he said smugly.

Sirius clenched his fists again to suppress the urge to punch Malfoy. He stared down at the ground and shoved Malfoys things hurriedly in his bag, one look in that sneering face and Sirius was sure that what ever he did, he knew that in the end Malfoy would be unconscious.

They put the last of Malfoys fallen things into his bag, and stood up. "Again I am so sorry for all this, I really hope I didn't break anything," said Sirius. 

 Malfoy adjusted his bags in a more comfortable position, "You'd better hope nothings broken in here, otherwise you'll be paying for it," he said scowling.  
  
Sirius tried his best to smile apologetically, "Well er…Sorry again…I guess," he said, muttering the last part. The two turned their backs on each other and seemingly parted ways. But as Malfoy continued to walk towards his destination, he didn't notice the hole in his bag, and the dark potion ingredients falling out from it.

Sirius walked over to the side of the Apothecary and leaned on the wall. He grinned his marauder grin as he took out his trusty pocketknife he always carried around with him. He poked his head to the side and watched Malfoys retreating back, his grin growing wider as Malfoys things fell out of his bag leaving a trail on the ground. _'Won't old Voldy be surprised once one of his loyal bitch's shows up empty handed,' _he thought mischievously.

Malfoy walked a few more feet away and then, in a puff of smoke, had apparated to an unknown place-Voldemorts lair more likely. Sirius looked around him to see if anyone was watching so as not to look suspicious. Seeing no one at the moment, he hurried and gathered all of Malfoys fallen ingredients as fast as he could. For all he knew Malfoy could find out that he had lost his possessions in a matter of minutes, so his time limit was very unpredictable.

He examined one of Malfoys things, and dropped it to the ground on closer inspection. It was a human skull, with blue jewels encrusted on the forehead and filled in the eye sockets. Crimson blood covered it and a red feather stuck out of the top. If a skull was included in whatever potion or spell Voldemort was concocting, then Sirius knew it was going to be something to cause an Armageddon. He grabbed a hand full of his robes and shoved the skull into his pocket. Remus was pretty good in the dark, Dark Arts; maybe he would know what possible spells could be used with a skull.

"Hey look over there boys, I found her! I found that whore who beat us up!" Sirius heard someone call from across the street. He cringed at the sight of the same wizards and warlocks he had escaped from earlier. _'Damnit! This just isn't my day!' he thought._

After hearing one of their friends yell out Sirius' whereabouts', a mob of them formed across the street. They all staggered together in a group carrying pitchforks, steak knifes, and torches. Either they were still drunk, or they must have beat each other stupid from the last time Sirius was with them, but out of all the makeshift weaponry they had, none of them carried a wand. Nevertheless, The wizards and warlocks still out numbered him ten to one, and from the looks of them they were about to try and jump him at any moment now.

"Lets get that little he she!" a warlock shouted, as he pointed his torch in Sirius' direction. The mob shouted in agreement and ran across the street as one, preparing to ambush their foe.

"And now its time to run!" Sirius said as he sprinted off down the street, the mob behind him in hot pursuit. He led the horde into the main part of Gasly Avenue, weaving in and out of the crowds and gaining odd stares from them. Sirius looked behind him and stopped running when he saw that he had lost his pursuers. He glanced from side to side and quickly dashed into the nearest building. The sooner he found a fireplace the sooner he could get back into Diagon Alley.

Once inside, Sirius instantly figured that he was in a restaurant of some sort. _'The last place those drunks would look,'_ he thought. The people sitting at the tables looked up from what they were doing on hearing Sirius enter. They eyed him for a moment and then went back to eating. He spotted a fireplace across the room with the words **_'Public Transportation_**_'_ marked on a plaque above it. Sirius sighed in relief and headed over there, _'Diagon Alley here I come!' _

"Hey, there she is! I found her guys, she's in here!" About a dozen footsteps were heard entering the restaurant after this statement was shouted out.

Sirius didn't even turn around at the sound of the voice. He just kept on walking strait ahead, only a few more feet away until he reached the fireplace and would be out of here. He was almost there…he already had his hand dipped into the pouch of Floo Powder, when he felt a hand clap down hard on his shoulder. He was whirled around and then face to face with the same Warlock he had first met in The Dragon Tale, except now he had a black eye and more teeth knocked out of his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going huh? I don't think I was finished talking to you," he snarled. The Warlock cracked his knuckles threateningly, as did the other Wizards and Warlocks behind him. Who had silently formed a circle around him.

"I think we finished talking when I finished kicking your ass," said Sirius, putting up his fists at the ready.

"Why you little bitch! Come on boys, I think we need to teach this whore her place around here!" The mob hooted in agreement. The Warlock swung at Sirius, but he ducked out of the way and then upper-cutted him in the jaw, just as he was about to swing again. The Warlock went flying back into his friends, causing them all to fall back on the ground like a stack of dominoes.

A Wizard, who had moved out of the way as his friends fell, charged at him in attempt to spear him into the wall. Sirius stepped to the side at the last second, "Toro!" he said as if the wizard were a bull. The Wizard, missing his target, went careening into the fireplace and disappeared within the flames, off to some unknown destination. Another Warlock snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the middle, locking both his arms to his sides. Sirius kicked his foot up and hit him in between the legs. The Warlock squealed out in pain, loosening his grip on Sirius. Now that he was free, Sirius swung his arms up to get the hold completely off him. He elbowed the Warlock in the stomach and then turned around and punched him. The Warlock was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The rest of the mob that had fallen on the ground had finally gained their composure and was now advancing on Sirius. All of them had their teeth bared and there weapons pointed at him. _'Crap! I could really use a diversion right now!' He needed to get out of here before the drunky's beat him to a bloody pulp._

"Alright, what's all the commotion about over here?" Sirius' eyes widened in surprise and horror as a Ministry official plowed his way through the mob. The manager must have called them over, fearing that the gang of _miscreants_ would trash his restaurant.

Sirius covered his face more with his bonnet. He started to panic, images of being dragged by dementors back to Azkaban, locked up in a small cell in solitary confinement on a tiny island, Voldemort taking Harry away before his eyes because he wasn't there for him, ran through his mind. All because he took a pit stop at a store to get some Aspirin! He couldn't get caught now, not when he had made it this far, not when he was so close to seeing his godson again. Harry was depending on him; he couldn't just leave him in the dark after he had promised himself that he would visit him. But then a miracle in disguise, coming straight from the mob that had been chasing him before, had appeared before his eyes.

"Out of the way pipsqueak!" One of the Warlocks shouted at the Ministry worker. "We're busy right now." The Warlock pushed him out of the way, and followed it with a hardy laugh. The rest of the mob joined suit and they all started laughing at the fallen Wizard.

The Ministry worker angrily got to his feet and dusted off his robes. "That sir's, is assault!" he shouted. "For that I am going to have to take you all in." The worker whipped out his wand and pointed it at the mob. The Wizards and Warlocks all fell silent at the sight of the wand.

While all this was happening, Sirius had silently crept backwards towards the Floo Powder and had taken a handful of it. He tossed it behind his back and turned to jump…

"Hold on a second their madam!" the Ministry worker shouted at him, "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

"Sorry, but I have to meet up with somebody and I don't want to keep him waiting," Sirius said without turning around. And then, without hesitation, he dived through the fireplace and muttered _"Diagon Alley!" so the Ministry official couldn't follow him._

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you jump through that fireplace, that's a federal offence…" he heard him yell, until it was drowned out by the rushing of the flames.

****

  
Sirius, once again, felt his face connect with hard stone as he was tossed out the fireplace. "I'm never going to get used to that," he moaned loudly. He felt the ground spin under him, and the small migraine that had been bugging him earlier had come back at full force. He lifted his head from the ground; a fuzzy view of the Leaky Cauldron came into his vision. _'Eh, close enough.' Suddenly a pair of familiar shoes blocked his line of sight. He looked up from the feet and stared up at the concerned face of Remus Lupin._

Sirius smiled up at him sheepishly, "Uh, how's it going Moony?" Sirius climbed to his feet with the help of Remus, and dusted himself off. Remus folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the ground.

"And what exactly was the hold up Pads? You look awful," Remus said, taking in Sirius' tattered up and now sooty dress robes.

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ugh, it's a long story that I'm sure I'll be sharing with you while we're getting the ingredients."

"Hmm, speaking of that we'd better hurry. The Apothecary closes in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" Sirius said surprised. "I thought the stores in Diagon Alley stayed open twenty four hours a day?"

"They do, it's just that there closing early today because they're preparing some kind of performance or some sort of crap like that."

"Doesn't seem like they should close everything down so early just for that," Sirius muttered.

The two headed out back of the Leaky cauldron and stood in front of a brick wall. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks. The bricks then spread apart and made an entryway into Diagon Alley. Remus bowed snickering, "After you, my lady Padfoot."

Sirius pulled up his dress robes and walked up to Remus. "One of these days Remus, One of these days…Ooooh, you ain't even gonna see it coming!" He then walked through the entrance and disappeared into the crowd.

Remus shook his head still chuckling to himself. "Not if you don't see it coming first," he muttered quietly. He walked through the entranceway and sought out for his friend. No telling what other kinds of mischief that man would get into if he wasn't there to stop him.

*********************************************************

"Oh hell Ivory what have you done!?" cried a feminine scratchy voice.

"I did exactly what you told me too that's what I did," another feminine voice said defensively.

"You did what I told too!?" the scratchy voice yelled incredulously. "When, exactly did I EVER tell you too _kill the chosen one? Huh! Tell me when, the freak, did I tell you too…"_

"We already checked his pulse Asi he's alive!" the other voice said over the scratchy one. "And you told me to bring him here without him noticing me, and that's exactly what I did! I brought him here and he didn't notice me at all."

"Yes, but did I say knock him stupid? No! I don't think so!"

"Well what was I supposed to do Asi? Maybe it's a piece of cake for you but I find it hard to bring someone here without them seeing me."

"You could have used some spell too make yourself invisible or something like that…"

"Oh yeah, that would look real normal to anybody on the street wouldn't it Asi? So I was supposed to invisibly walk up to him and pull him all the way over here right?"

"Nooooo, what you could have done was 'invisibly walk up to him,' as you put it, grab him real quick, and _then ice transfer him _here_."_

The other voice must have been at a loss for a come back because she didn't reply.

"See, isn't that hard once you think about it," the scratchy voice said after a while.

"Okay! So that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, I'm sorry!" There was another pause, and then the voice continued.

"I was right behind him, he must have sensed me following cause he turned around, I guess I panicked!"

"You guess?" the scratchy voice said sarcastically. There was a heavy sigh and then, "Well, what's done is done, and we can't do anything about it." The voice sighed again, "So all we do now is wait."

Harry listened to the conversation woozily. Who in the world were they talking about? And better yet where were they talking at. The last thing he remembered as his conscious slowly came back to him, was walking back home to the Dursleys' and then getting hit by something. What ever sense he had gained back told him that that usually meant someone must have taken him somewhere without his permission. He wiggled in his place a little bit, to feel around his surroundings. He wasn't tied or chained up anywhere, and he was lying down. In fact, it felt rather comfortable…like a bed. A nice comfy bed, with a feather soft pillow. So it didn't seem that he was in any immediate danger, and the discussion he had just heard didn't seem like a plot to destroy the world or anything. And for some reason the voices sounded very familiar.

So why had he been knocked out? Maybe his abductors were going at a different angle. He decided to pretend to be asleep so he could hear more of the strangers' conversation. Maybe they would reveal why he was here.

"So what should we tell him first when he wakes up?" Harry heard the feminine voice ask.

"Hmm, I think we should tell him the story first," the scratchy voice replied.

"What about that Voldemort guy? Shouldn't we tell him about his plan?"

_'Voldemort?' _Harry felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of his name. Then rage and anger as old memories surfaced in his mind, he forced them back down into the corner of his brain before they overwhelmed him. 

"Yeah, but this is required, you've got to know the story if want to be a Demon Knight."

"If we do that, then we should let the key do the talking. It will save us a lot of time."

"That's true, but its much more painless this way, he'll think we're trying to kill him if we rush through this!"

"Okay, okay calm down. Ooh, I have an idea. How bout we take a look at the birthmark, that'll prove everything!" the voice said excitedly.  
  


"It won't prove anything if he doesn't know what we're proving," the scratchy voice said, stomping her idea.  
  


"I thought you had this already planned out," the other voice asked knowingly.

"Oh, um about that," the scratchy voice said sheepishly. "You see what happened was…I um… sort of well…"

"Never had a plan to begin with," the other voice finished for her.

"Okay so I didn't. But I had to get you out of here somehow didn't I?"

Now Harry was confused, he couldn't tell if these two women were good or evil. They said something about Voldemort, but was it against him or on his side? And a Demon Knight…Harry had no idea what that was all about. A story too, they wanted to tell someone a story…him! Why would they want to tell him a story? Hell, why would they want to tell him about a Demon Knight? Ugh, all these questions were making his head hurt. He moaned loudly and subconsciously rubbed at his aching head, not realizing the mistake he had made. Although his captors must have because there conversation came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey I think he's waking up!" one of the voices said happily.

"Finally, I thought it was going to take all day."

Harry froze in his spot. They had seen him move so he couldn't play it off. What was he going to do now? If he stayed still then they'd know he was faking, there was only one option. Harry gingerly sat up from his place and opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry and out of focus. He blinked confusedly a few times and then touched his face…someone had taken off his glasses. A fuzzy hand appeared in front of him with an object sitting on the palm.

"Um, here, you might need these," A familiar voice said to him.

He cautiously grabbed the object out of the hand, and felt that they were his glasses. He slipped them on and soon his surroundings came clear to him. Leaning down at him with an awkward grin on her face was a woman with large blue and silver eyes with matching silvery bangs that covered them a little. Long silky platinum blond-blue-streaked hair hung limply on her head and she was wearing a silver tank top and tight navy blue jeans that curved around her figure. Opened enough so that he was able to see her outfit was a black silky trench coat.

Harry looked past her, and saw that another woman was standing behind her, looking very anxious and nervous. Frankly, she looked even stranger then the first woman. This woman had brownish bronze skin, three cat-like whiskers poked out of each side of her cheeks. Wolf like ears protruded out of the side of her head and her eyes were a deep burgundy red. Platinum and white hair streaked with glistening burgundy that was braided down her back, held by a golden ring. She wore tight black jeans and a burgundy shirt that also curved around her figure, except it was more so muscular then the other woman's. A thick white collar with a large golden bell was rapped around her neck like a necklace, and a cat like brown tale poked just about above her bottom. She had a cloak, streaked burgundy and black that rested over her shoulders.

Harry stared from the woman crouched down in front of him, to the woman standing behind her, and then to the cave like surroundings he was in. He didn't know what to think of them. The woman in front of him, noticing his frequent glances from her to her partners finally spoke up.

"Um, are you alright?" she said, looking at him with sincere concern in her eyes.

Harry looked surprised by the question. He meant to say ' I'm Fine,' but the words got lost on the way to his mouth and instead said, "Who are you?" He knew it sounded a bit impolite, but after all, they had kidnapped him hadn't they?

But the woman didn't seem to take any notice as she sighed in relief, just glad that his thought patterns were normal. She stood, and backed up a little so she could give him some space. She straightened out her coat and tried to look as professional as she could. The other woman rolled her eyes at the sorry attempt.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said with a swift bow. "My name is Ivory Maggenis, and the giant cat lady behind me is my associate, Asuka Snipes."

The one called Asuka made a noise at Ivory's identification on her, "That's _Commander_ Asuka Snipes to you Ivory," she said indignantly. She folded her arms across her chest and motioned for Ivory to continue on with her introduction.

"Yeah, yeah. Well you knew what I meant." Ivory turned her attention back to Harry. "Anyways um…damn this is hard! I mean, there's just so much to explain I don't know where to start." Ivory paced back and forth, muttering stuff about whether to start from the story or the prophecy.

Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow at the pacing woman; he couldn't tell if they were witches or just plain crazy. He decided to play along for now, at least until he found some way out of here.

"Why don't you start with why you brought me here?" he prodded.

Ivory stopped pacing. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in exasperation. "You see Harry, that also kinda fits into what I'm tryin to explain here…its just so complicated!" Ivory pulled at her hair in frustration. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

Harry meanwhile, was still puzzling over the fact that they somehow knew his name. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ivory, "How do you know my-"

"_That_ also has to do with what I'm about to say," Ivory said, cutting Harry off. "Alright, now I guess I should start with telling you what you are…and yes we both know that you're a wizard," she said before he could say anything about that. "But that's not the only thing you are."

Now Harry was very confused. How could he be anything other than a wizard? Wasn't that enough. Apparently not, as Ivory continued on in her babbling like manner.

"You, Harry Potter, are something much more powerful then a Wizard or Sorcerer or _any _thing else." She pointed her finger at him to put emphasis on her statement.

Harry looked at her doubtfully. Questions were swarming around in his head. The woman's explanation seemed to be getting taller by the second.

Ivory saw the disbelief and confusion on the boys face and almost laughed at it. She realized just how unbelievable her words sounded to him. She needed to put more facts into her story if he was going to at least believe the first part. The first _was_ the most important.

"Anything strange been happening to you lately?" she asked off the back. "Increase of strength and speed, colored sparks coming from your hands, a tattoo that appears out of no where on your arm, speaking and understanding languages you never knew you knew…these ringing any bells?" Ivory smiled in satisfaction as the boy went into a train of thought.

Harry stared off into space, subconsciously rubbing at the '_tattoo' on his arm. Maybe there was some truth to what this crackpot was saying. But what surprised him the most was how accurate they were. Ivory though, once again answered his silent question before he could fully register it._

"Yes Harry, we have been watching you, and no we're not stalkers. We just had to absolutely make sure that you are what you are," she said simply.

"And what," Harry asked, getting more and more curious on the matter. "Exactly am I?"

Ivory looked as if this were the moment she had been waiting for, "You are what me, Asuka, and a whole bunch of other people from other planets are," she said building up the adrenalin. "You Harry, are a Demon Knight."

There was a silence in the cave. Very much unlike the stunned one he had felt when the friendly but not too bright giant Hagrid had told him that he was a wizard. This was more of a humorous; I think you've had a bit too much to drink kind of silence. At least wizards weren't exactly unheard of, just _supposedly _a made up fairy tale character. _'What in the blue bloody hell is a Demon Knight?'_

"Now I know that this is kind of hard to believe Harry," said Ivory, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Kind of?" Harry said hysterically.

"Okay, it's very hard to believe, but its true! And I _know that you __know this all makes sense!" she said triumphantly as if she had already won the battle before it even began. Which she practically had. Every word she said did add up, there had to be a reason behind the strength and abilities he had gained._

Harry sighed in defeat, and ran his fingers through his hair. Comprehending all of this information was weighing him down. Why oh why did crap like this have to happen to him at the worst times! Wasn't killing Cedric, and reincarnating Voldemort enough! 

"Alright so-so maybe _I am_ this-this Demon Knight thing," Harry finally stammered. "What exactly is it? What do I have to do?"

"Before I can answer that Harry," Ivory said, the triumph in her voice quite evident. "Do you except the responsibilities that come with being a knight?

"Before you automatically answer yes or no I've got to tell you what you're getting in to," she said before Harry could say anything.

"This life is very hard Harry, and for the time being you wont be traveling anywhere because of the circumstances. You'll be doing some really intense training and have a lot of pressure put upon you. But I can assure you Harry, that in a matter of weeks Voldemort will be no match for you, although by that time he will be the least of your worries." Ivory paused, letting Harry have a chance for all of the information she had said sink in.

"Now, do you except the responsibilities of being a Demon Knight?" she asked pensively.

At the mention of Voldemorts name, the decision was already made. He didn't care what he had to do or how hard it was, just as long as he destroyed that monster and sent him back to hell where he came from.

"I except," he said, determination shinning in his green eyes.

Ivory smiled solemnly at the boys' willpower. Now she was sure that the age didn't matter, as long as he had the strength of mind and power he would most definitely make an efficient Guardian. "Okay now we have to tell you a few things before we start the training and stuff.

"First we have to tell you about the story of how everything started, and when I say everything I mean everything!" she said, making sure to put emphasis on 'everything'. "This'll give you a clearer idea on the whole Demon Knight issue and what you have to do with it, so I suggest you to take down some notes cause there's some real important stuff that you might want to remember."

She hesitated for a second, and then turrned to Asuka. "Why don't you start this off for me huh Asi?"

"Sure," said Asuka. Harry almost jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. She had been so quiet that Harry forgot she was standing in the cave.

Ivory walked over to a desk and jumped on the table, making herself comfortable. Asuka stood in the same spot Ivory was standing in and cleared her throat.

"In the beginning," Asuka started in a sage like voice. "God created the heavens and the earth. The earth and the whole universe at that was a formless void, and darkness covered the face of the deep. But the darkness wasn't empty, it was full of creatures'…dubbed by the name ofdemons…and they made seven keys, formed into a circle. They focused the power of the cosmos into there hands, until God stepped forth and said… "let there be light" and there was light. He scattered the demons and he scattered the keys, across the universe. Each key landing on it's respective planet: Mercury, Mars, Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, and Earth, and each key giving off special elemental powers. Then God called upon the inhabitants of each planet, trusting one chosen member to guard there key from the demons, or any allies that might have fallen for a demons treachery, empty promises, and lies. He filled each key with his blood and told them when the time comes they would too do the same thing. As the years passed by the guardians of each planet formed an order, to make sure that there successors were given the proper information and training, this order was called the Key Guardians, but we do prefer to be called Demon Knights. But there was one problem, earth was still without a knight to guard of it's key."

"Thankfully though the keys power kept the demons from taking over and bringing back the darkness, but that still didn't stop them from being there, so the demons lived on in the only place where a knight couldn't touch them while the human's eventually populated and were ignorant to the fact that they were actually enslaved. Those were some pretty horrible times Harry, if you thought when Voldemort had taken over was bad tuh…it was nothing compared to this…Demons practically feasted on anything and everything, wizards, witches, men, women…from normal to magical creatures, there monstrous dark counter parts would gladly devour them limb from limb, in the goriest way possible..."  
  
 "Couldn't the wizards and witches fight them off with magic?" Harry asked, getting rather interested in the story. It was like a much more exciting version of History of Magic, with Asuka as the teacher and Harry hanging on her every word.  
  
 "Oh yes, they tried," She answered. "They tried every single spell, enchantment, hex, and curse. The muggles even tried to fend themselves with their own weapons. Back then, magic wasn't hidden from muggles, there was just too much going on for them to even bother to hide it."  
  
 "But every thing they did was in vain," Ivory said from her position on the desk table. "You see a Demon is…um well it's a er…it's a thing that um… kills and… um…what the hell is a demon made of Asi?"  
  
 "_A Demon_ is basically pure evil, formed into a mass…a thing. The people on earth didn't understand that you can not kill what is not alive, you must destroy it, or send it somewhere locked up, never to return," said Asuka.   
  
"But there was no guardian then," Asuka continued on. "So they couldn't banish a demon even if they knew that was what they were supposed to do. They were just killing machines and even when they killed you the pain wouldn't stop, some of the demons would rip up your soul into shreds…literally! They would trap them in eternal black fire where hate and fear would fill into your souls core until finally it was destroyed as if it never existed, or trap them inside of there selves, where the innocent souls where to be in eternal pain, never to cross over and never to even exist as a ghost.

"Do you know what eternal pain is like?" Asuka suddenly exploded, causing Harry to jump and shake his head 'no' out of reflex. "That's hell inside your own damn body! And you're always aware of it too. No pleasure of just getting numb eventually, you can't even kill yourself! That's what happens if a Demon gets to you, they have the ability to torture you in ways that people can't possibly comprehend until it's to late. Can you imagine something like _that_ being able to screw with your being…your inner essence just because it could!?"  
  
Harry was getting a really disturbing picture of what Asuka was saying. He shuddered and pushed those thoughts out of his mind before he threw up. "Yes…I can, and it sounds very, very gory."  
  
Ivory shuddered as well, "You ain't just whistling dixsie. Wasn't much fun to be an earthling back then. Demons found it especially entertaining to torture the young ones first and let there parents watch for a while then killed them off." She shook her head ruefully.  
  
"To true," Asuka agreed. "Now back to the story. The years past in pain and misery for the earthlings, all of it's people giving up hope and just letting the Demons slowly take over and destroy there small race as time continued to go forward. Then about 2 or 3 million millennia later, there are only 100 people populating on planet earth, one day a young wizard named Cyrack found the earths key somewhere near the mountains. As soon as his hands touched the key everything that had happened came flooding through him, how the demons came, what God had done to destroy what was left of the darkness, how there were more planets beyond the stars, and how there was no guardian for earth…he new the answer, he knew how to banish the demons and he knew what to do when he was done…."  
  
 "Yes he knew a lot of stuff, hurry up and get  to the point already!" Ivory said impatiently.  
  
 "I was getting there, now stop interrupting damn it! You said you wanted me to tell the story remember. Anyways where was I…Oh yeah! Cyrack discovered his elemental power over water once he got used to the key, and with that power and the key he banished almost every demon back to the underworld. Of course he couldn't get them all, I mean no one is that powerful, but the few demons that did survive went into hiding, living off of what they could and feeding off any unsuspecting animals or humans that passed by." Asuka paused and looked back at Harry, who was quickly taking notes on every word she had said. She arched her eyebrow and gave him a lopsided smile, "Harry, Ivory was kidding about taking notes."  
  
Harry continued to scribble down something, not really registering what Asuka said.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ahem." She pointed down at the raggedy parchment and lined paper he found on the floor. Harry looked at her confused but then blushed when he figured out what she was indicating to.  
  
"Oh," he put down the notes, feeling a little stupid for taking Ivory seriously, "Sorry."   
  
 Asuka chuckled, "No biggie kid. You following what I'm saying though right?"   
  
 "Yeah I'm getting what you're saying, but I don't know what any of this has to do with me."  
  
 "I'm gettin' there, just be patient okay." She hesitated, "Um how about you tell the rest of the story Ive."  
  
 "Fa sho." She jumped off the desk, spilling bunches of papers and parchments all over the floor in the process.  
  
 "All right, so Cyrack bust up most of the demons and the world was, for the first time since the beginning of time, at peace. All of the earthlings rejoiced, men women wizards witches magical creatures animals insects anything that was alive joined together and celebrated in any way they could! It was party time every day and they didn't care who was who, wizards and muggles would just be dancin together on the street, singin' songs and everything, everyone just putting there differences aside and sayin "hey it's cool, lets just be happy we're alive…."  
  
 "Now who's babbling," Asuka muttered.  
  
Ivory stopped and glared at her. "But even during all the celebrating, no one forgot their savior and always included their praise and thanks to him in there fun, even though they didn't know exactly how he had done it, it didn't matter though, cause as long as there were no demons around it was cool."  
  
"I thought there were still some demons left?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, there were still some left but not nearly enough to endanger the earths population, plus there still in hiding remember, pay attention kid!" she answered.  
  
 "Sorry again."  
  
 "S'okay, now back to where I was…. as the years flew by Cyrack eventually had his age catch up with him and he passed away. Having no children, wife, or any close relatives or friends, the secrets of the key went untold and it was lost, '_again'_ and earth was without a guardian, _'again'_. But before he died, good old Cyrack made sure that his blood was put into the key, so that just in case any of this crap happened again the next Demon Knight would have a nice full story of who he was and the events that had happened before.  
  
"Centuries passed, and the people were already starting to lose the peace they shared between each other, and almost immediately they all divided. Details of how the universe began, and all that had happened on earth was getting even harder to believe, and people were beginning to doubt whether it had happened or not. Facts started to turn into history, history turned to story, and story turned to myth. Then finally the whole thing was completely forgotten and they all just started fabricating they're stories on history…this is one of the reasons why magic and non magical folk divided, you still with me right Har'?" He nodded briskly.  
  
"Demons are gone, Cyracks dead, there's no guardian, muggles and wizards have started to separate gottcha," he said, summarizing what he had heard. "But one quick question."  
  
"All right go head."  
  
"What were the other reasons muggles and wizards decided to split?" Since they were on the subject of the beginning of time, Harry wanted to know how wizards decided to keep their community a forever hidden secret world.  
  
"Well it all kind of draws back down on beliefs, muggles had there story on what happened, and wizards had there's. As you know, neither agreed with the other, and neither wanted to accept what who was saying. So of course muggles blamed wizards beliefs on their way of life and the same with wizards. Each side began to disapprove on how they were doing things so the only solution that came to mind was to simply separate and do what they saw fit.  
  
"For some reason though, muggles decided that they didn't want to believe anything that they defined _impossible_ to do and blocked it from there minds, so that's why _now, muggles don't know about the magical world anymore, because there ancestors never told them and wizards thought it best not to remind them._

"Or at least that's what the History teacher on my planet said, in theory mind you. Everything's always a little fuzzy during that time."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. _'So that's how it all started,'_ he thought. _'Because they didn't agree on each others stories on how everything started._' But then again, isn't that how the world was separated? Because people were too stubborn to look at any other way of saying. It's like an ever-lasting fight that no one will ever win.

"Wiat a minute, your planet?" Harry asked as an afterthought on Ivory's explanation.

"Yeah, I live on Mercury," she said bluntly. "Asuka's from Jupiter, if you couldn't tell."

"So…" Harry hesitated, not sure how to put his words without sounding too offensive, "that means you two are…aliens?"

Ivory furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her face up in annoyance, "yes, I suppose that's what most earthlings tend to call us." She smiled lightly, "but then, I guess if anyone here saw Asi they'd dub her alien on the spot. Catheldra isn't exactly a listed type of being on this planet."
    
    "We actually prefer tp be called _foreigners," Auska added, shooting a look an irate look at Ivory as she smiled at the inside joke, "it sounds more universal."_
    
    Harry shook his head slowly in a state of confusion. All he'd been taught in both his muggle school and Hogwarts had proved that, along with the rest in the solar system, that life on those two planets was impossible. "But, how could people actually be living on Mercury and Jupiter? Mercury is way to close to the sun, and Jupiter is completely made of gas?"
    
    Ivory folded her arms across her chest and smiled knowingly, "You're thinking way to sciency. I'm surprised that you magical people haven't figured it out yet, isn't it obvious?"
    
    Harry shook his head again, feeling dumber by moment.
    
    "Well, we have enchanters, our sort of Wizards, that created the hot surface of Mercury you earthlings always first see when you send those space ships and such, so it protects the center of the planet.
    
    "In all reality, next to Pluto, Mercury is the coldest planet in this solar system." She smiled at Harry's surprised look, "My element ain't ice for nothing.

  
"I'm not to sure how it works on Auska's planet, but we can explain that another time, we're getting off topic,"  
  
"Oh right, go on then."  
  
"Okay, Let's fast forward the time period a little…around say, medieval. Muggles now fear Wizards, and Wizards prefer to keep their identity secret. You've already read up on this stuff right?"  Harry nodded his head. "Good. Okay now it's like 1000 or something years in the future and there's still no guardian for Earth, so that means Demons are running around on the loose. Not as bad as before, but bad enough to want to have some control under. Now let's say that the key is getting…um…. a little impatient. It's tired of waiting for its new owner. It needs someone to find it in order to keep the world under wraps. So one day, it emits a light…and I mean a huge light Harry, if you were in China you'd be able to see it…that only the real owner of it can see. On that same day, a young witch had been picking fruit on the outskirts of her village and noticed the light. Curious as to what it was, she headed towards it. It was a very long walk, but eventually she made it. Now just as she was about to find the source of the light some demons come out of nowhere! But she didn't runaway; she was too determined to see what the light was. She dodged and maneuvered around the demons until she finally reached the light. As soon as she touched the light, it disappeared and replaced it with Earths Key. She grabbed at the key, and as soon as her hand touched it, all the memories of the keys first owner and what had happened long ago flowed through her. And she understood. She turned to the remaining demons and banished them all with her newfound element, earth. That woman's name was Gaia.  
  
"So now she's the guardian of Earth. You still with me on this Har'?"  
  
"Mmmhmm" Harry said nodding in affirmative.  
  
"Okay, so a couple of years passed and Gaia ran into a wizard at a tavern, and eventually they hit it off and got married. Wanna guess who that Wizard was?" she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Harry, not wanting to stop the story answered, "I haven't the slightest clue, continue on," he said briskly.  
  
Ivory chuckled at his sudden impatience. "Getting into this aren't ya? In that case I won't leave you in the dark. The name of the wizard was Gareth Gryffindor." This time she waited for Harry's abrupt interruption.  
  
"Gareth Gryffindor? Do you mean as in well, Gryffindor, Gryffindor?" Harry asked.  
  
"The one and the same. But let me continue so you'll get a better picture on this. Gareth and Gaia had a son, and they named him…yup you guessed it…Godric! And yes as in Godric Gryffindor." She answered Harry's unasked question.  
  
Harry shut his mouth as he realized that it was open, ready to ask the question she had answered.

"Okay, so as the years passed yet again, Gaia never told neither Gareth nor Godric about her being who she was. It wasn't until their village was attacked by some demons and Gareth getting killed in the process of the battle, did she show her powers. Godric was about 17 at the time, and his powers that were inherited by his mother began to surface… just like yours are… And on Gaias death bed, she told Godric all about the key and passed it on to him."  
  
"So Godric Gryffindor was a Demon Knight too?" he mused outloud, "How come they've never mentioned this in History of Magic?" .  
  
"Well, probably because they don't know about it," Ivory answered.  
  
"Say what?" Harry asked. How could Hogwarts miss something like this? It seemed like a pretty large part of history to him. Although he was sure that if Professor Binns told this story, he would be asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Godric never told anyone about this you see. Not even his fellow founders. But back to the story…er I don't know if you already know this but Godric got married."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nope."  
  
Ivory slapped her forehead, "Oy! You'd think they'd write something about that. This is _their_ history" She sighed and then continued on with the story.  
  
"Godric and his wife also had a son named Bernard, and when he got older Godric passed the key and the story on to him. And then when he got married he also had a son and passed the key to him and so on and so forth...

"The odd thing about this though, was that the Gryffindor line carried a lot of sons, keeping the name for a very long time. In fact it ended in around the 1920's or something, when Nathan Gryffindor had a daughter."

Harry's eyes bulged out. "1920!?" he said aghast. "That long?"

"Yup that long, strange huh?" she said grinning. "But it probably happened for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, getting more and more curious.

Ivory just continued to grin. "Hold on I'm getting there, we're closing in on the climax.

"Nathan's daughter's name was Iris, and about seven years later Nathan and his wife were killed by a disease that was incurable back then. So Iris was sent to a muggle orphanage and never got a chance to have the story and key passed on to her."

"But what happened to the key?"

"It got lost again," she said plainly. "If you don't tell the story at the right time then the key hides itself until the right owner comes to it again, which can take a very long time.

"Later on, when Iris got older she got married to a wizard named..." she rolled the end of her sentence off of her tong. She rocked back and forth on her heels, nothing but smiles on her face.

Harry started at Ivory in anticipation, waiting impatiently for her to continue on. But she just kept on smiling at him. "Well!" Harry finally said breaking the silence.

"Well what?" Ivory said playfully.

"What happened? Who did she get married too?" he asked, literally leaning on the edge of the bed he was sitting on.

"Who did who get married too?" she said as if she were playing games with a small child.

"Oh would you cut the kiddy crap and finish the damn story!" Asuka said angrily. "We still have a lot more stuff to get through and we don't have time for games."

Ivory shot another annoyed glare at Asuka, and folded her arms across her chest pouting. "I was just having some fun." She turned back to Harry and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the suspense."

Harry shook his head quickly. "It's fine, continue on."

"Iris got married to a wizard that goes by the name of Gerald Potter."

There was another silence in the cave. Harry's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair, and his eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. Part of him had expected something like this to come, but he still felt his body go into shock after hearing it.

"I've bet you've heard people say that you're parents were very powerful. Stronger than you're ordinary witch or wizard, especially you're father, but nothing god like. Well I don't know about your mother, but James Potter was the last of the Gryffindor line, at least until you came. He was about your age when his powers started to show, not quite as developed as yours though, but they only rose to a certain point because he didn't have the key.

"Now you see how you fit into this?"

Harry shook his head slowly, still trying to compute what she had said before. "So-so that means I'm-I'm Gryffindors..."

"Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson," she finished.  "Did anyone ever tell you, you have Gaias eyes?"

Harry just sort of gaped up at her, still trying to take all that Ivory had said in. This couldn't be right; they must have made a mistake. But he knew that this was his fear causing his denial, and that most of him knew this was true. Finally after a long period of time Harry said, "So, what does Voldemort have to do with this?"

Ivory slapped her forehead in remembrance. "Oh man, I almost forgot." She turned to Asuka. "Pass me the Prophecy, we're going to need it."

Asuka must have been thinking about something cause she didn't answer. "Asi!"

"Huh? Oh," She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a long piece of rolled up parchment. She tossed it over to Ivory, and then sat back down into a chair.

"Thank you," she turned her attention back to Harry. "I've been doing some spying lately on old Voldy - I won't go into any detail - and he's planning on doing something very, very, um...how shall I put this...stupid."

"Stupid? What do you mean?" Voldemort was a lot of things, but from what Harry had seen, stupid wasn't one of them.

"I mean he's doing the stupidest thing a mortal can possibly do. He's trying to resurrect a Demon. And from the looks of it, it's going to be first freakin' class." She looked very frustrated and angry. Harry didn't exactly know what she meant about first class but he knew that it must be pretty bad to get Ivory all mad like that.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relieve herself of tension. "Sorry about that, I'm sure that didn't make much sense. It'll be explained in a minute though. 

"Here, lemme read the Prophecy to you. It should clear everything up." She unrolled the parchment and cleared her throat.

"A thousand years in the future a tyrant will rise

He will kill all those in his path with unremorseful eyes

Feeling no pain as he does so to many.

Engulfing darkness through out the earth like a wave of fire does when in a forest

A mortal with no purpose other than a selfish quest for power

A monstrous being seeking for the gift of immortality.

But at the height of the Tyrants power

He would be defeated.

His power and body would be taken by a mere child

No more then fifteen months of age,

Known as the savior of the light, and the last successor of the Gryffindor line.

For years his true potential will be hidden and untold of, 

until one night, on the date of his eleventh year, it will be revealed

But not even then will his ultimate power be unmasked, although slowly it will become evident.

Saturn will align with the earth and the keys will fall

The time of discovery will begin.

The planets, Jupiter and Mercury shall give the forgotten memories of his ancestors past

Of Earths past.

They will train him; prepare him, the darkness that is soon to come.

For the tyrant has returned, by the blood of who had defeated him.

He comes back with blinded hatred, and out of this he summons a darkened foe from the underworld

He brings evil in its truest form, he brings the cause of the word fear, he brings back a demon.

The savior of light and the demon will meet, 

The savior sacrificing pieces of his soul to keep all those around him ignorant

The Demon trying to break him, but cannot as long as others stay unaware

Both the demon and savior needing to gain possession of the black key

Both having to find places and possessions in order to restore it

Mahogany walls embed to its shape

Banquets from the sky form its liquid

Faces of the Moon giving its time

Phoenix song will trill its whereabouts

Traveling through time and space

Venturing forth place after place

A journey through the ages, 

Gaining new allies and enemies. 

A brief pause in time of about seven moons and seven suns for the one who gained possession of the black key

Either weakened or stronger by its contents

Then all will come to the final battle at the place of the starting.

Two will fight, one will stand-alone.

Be it light, the world will be stored to its originally, blissful planet

The saviors' original duties, keeping the minor darkness under raps until the next tyrant shall appear

Be it the Dark……"

Ivory trailed off, then rolled up the parchment and tucked it away. "You don't need to hear that part, and frankly I'd rather not tell it." She shuddered, remembering what the rest of that sentence contained.

"I think you can guess the top part, it's talking about how you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby and how we're supposed to give you info on the earth - which we just did - and how we're supposed to train you."

Harry listened on intently, waiting for her to stop so he could ask a question that had been nagging at the back of his head ever since she started tell the prophecy. "If you guys knew about Voldemorts plan already, why aren't you stopping him now?"

"Harry, believe me if we could we sure as hell would." She suddenly looked troubled, clutching her fists as rage burned in her silvery blue eyes. "Its just that if its not stated in the prophecy, then it ain't gonna happen. And if we try to change it, whether the intentions are good or evil, it'll back fire and come out as something much worse. I know, who makes up these rules?

"The middle and end is the most important part though, and the part we have to figure out. And when I mean _we_ I mean all of us." She pointed to Harry, Asuka and herself to confirm what she meant. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course," said Harry. "I already agreed to this didn't I?"

"Okay, okay I remembered. I'll tell you what we've figured out so far; we know you and the demon are going to meat sometime this year, and that you need to find the black key before the Demon does. I think it's giving clues to where it is, down on the bottom."

"Is the black key supposed to be the evil key or something?" Harry asked.

Ivory scratched her head thoughtfully, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. All I know is that you have to get it before the Demon or…" She shuddered. "I don't even wanna say it.

"Let's see, is there anything else I've missed," She rubbed her chin and looked up thinking. "Aw yes!" she said snapping her fingers. "The books! Almost forgot." 

Just then, Asuka walked up to her with a stack of books in her arms. "Way ahead of ya Ivory."

Ivory took the books out of Asuka arms, "Here Harry, take these," she said while handing each book to him. "They'll help you learn more about Gryffindor, Demons, Dark creatures, the levels of magic, Elemental magic, Animagi, and…speaking of Animagi lets take a look at that birth mark of yours…"

"Birth mark?" Harry said from behind the large stack of books.

"The tattoo on your arm, it shows your animagus form and I've just been dying to see it…Wait a second though, this ain't gonna work." She eyed the stack up and down, and then she stretched out her arm in front of her. Her hand glowed blue, and then a beam of water shot out of it at the books.  The stack of books froze in Harry's hands, then just as quick as the beam; they shrank to the size of card decks.

Harry stared at the tiny books in his palm in amazement for a few moments, and then stuffed them into his pocket.

"Pretty soon you'll be able to do that." Ivory walked up closer to him and crouched down to his side. "Could you stretch out your right arm please?" Harry did so a little reluctantly. She gently grabbed it and rolled up his sleeve. Her eyes widened upon finally seeing the tattoo; A pitch black Pheonix with green eyes and silvery tipped wings and tail feathers. The Pheonix was in a stance that made it look like it were about to fly off of Harry's arm. Below it was a crimson red Jaguar with large silvery spots blotched into its fur.

"Wow Harry," Ivory said in sheer aw. "Your animagus forms are-are…"

"Beautiful," Asuka finished for her. She had silently crept up behind her and was also staring intently at Harry's tattoo.

Ivory let go of Harry's arm, which he gratefully took back. He rolled down his sleeve, feeling a little puzzled by their reaction. "So this thing on my arm is supposed to be my birth mark, and my animal form."

The two Demon Knights nodded simultaneously.

"How come it showed up now all of a sudden?"

"Oh no Harry it was always there," said Asuka. "It was just to small for you to see before, but now that your powers are emerging its nice and clear now."

"Oh okay," Harry said nodding in understanding. "But do you know why it keeps burning, or is it supposed to that?"

"Actually kid, that tattoo is going to be your only warning when ever your powers start to surface. It'll start to burn when ever your about to do something…er not normal in anyone's standards."

Harry rubbed at his arm subconsciously, "Right, I'll keep that in mind." The last thing he needed was to do something crazy while he was at Hogwarts, no telling what they'd think of him then.

"That reminds me, your lightning should be showing up pretty soon too," Asuka said as she walked over to the desk and opened up all the drawers. "Now where did I put that thing?" She pulled out all kinds of weird looking objects and tossed it behind her back, apparently not the item she was looking for.

Harry tore his eyes away from the scene and asked, "Lightning? What does she mean by that?" He asked pointedly at Ivory.

Ivory looked at her partner with an arched eyebrow, "She can act like a real crack monkey I swear," she muttered. "Oh, um she meant that your elemental power is lightning, that's why your hands were all glowing black and gold." 

_'How did she know that my…'_ Harry thought, but then remembered they had been spying on him for quite some time. They must have seen what he did to Marge earlier.

"So that means, you'll have to stay away from any kind of liquid and don't put any type of metal in it for a few weeks."

"How come?" he asked.

"Because you'll get a nasty electric shock that I don't think you'll like very much…Asi what the hell are you doing?"

Asuka poked her head out of the desk and stared at Ivory with annoyance. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm looking for something." She dipped her head back into the drawer and continued to look for lost item.

"And what would that be?" Ivory said, walking over to Asuka and helping her look.

Feeling that this was a very important thing he should remember, that is if he didn't want to fry himself, he picked up the paper he was using before and scribbled down a quick note.

"Anything else I should be forewarned about?"

"Yeah," Ivory muffled voice came from inside the drawer, she pulled it out and took a deep breath of air as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. "Don't be to surprised when you start hearing voices in your head."

Harry stopped in the middle of writing his sentence. "And why is that?"

"Because, you'll probably be getting psychic powers pretty soon too." She dived her head back into the desk. "It might be just a phase though."

"Okaaay. Psychic powers for a limited time, check," he wrote.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Asuka pulled her head out of the desk and pulled out something that looked like a key. She strode over to Harry and placed it in his hand tightly. He felt something burn on his palm, like someone had placed a hot wire on it. The object glowed golden, and then winked out as quickly as the pain did.

Harry stared up at Asuka with his eyebrows furrowed, "What did you just…"

Asuka looked at him with her eyes as hard as stone, silencing him instantly, and spoke with all the seriousness with all the seriousness she could muster. "This Harry, is earths key, and the most important thing in your life from now on." She stood up and stepped back. Harry took the key off his hand, wincing slightly as it came off the skin. 7 small stars were imprinted on his palm, glowing red until it settled in.

"You loose that key and be as good as dead, if the Demons get that key, then you do what ever it takes to get it back. Understand?"

Harry nodded, feeling uneasy at her stare. It felt like she was looking right through him, as if her gaze was burning through his body. She finally broke eye contact with him and blinked a few times. "Sorry, it's just very important that you don't loose that key."

She turned to Ivory, who was sitting at the desk, fiddling around with an a-rubix cube she had found in one of the drawers. "Hey, Ivory do you know what time it is?"

Ivory set down the a-rubix cube without even acknowledging her. She looked down at her wrist wear a silver watch rested on it, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon seeing the time. "Damn, its almost eight o' clock!"

"That late?" she said flabbergasted. "We'd better hurry up and get you home before you're relatives start to worry."

Harry snorted. The idea of the Dursleys ever being anywhere near worried about him was quite laughable. "I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone, let alone worry. I think there getting along just fine without out me, especially after what I've done today."

Asuka gave him a sympathetic smile at the description he gave of his so-called family. "I guess _'worried_,' isn't quite the word for it huh?"

"Yeah, more like extremely pissed off that I'm late," Harry said, giving a laugh with hardly any humor.

"True as that maybe, we still need to get you home. Come on then." Stuffing the key into his overly large pants pocket, Harry stepped out of the bed and followed Asuka to wear Ivory was.

"I don't think it will be to hard for you to Ice transfer him now, will it Ivory?" Asuka said smugly.

Ivory rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to Harry. "Just grab my hand, and I'll do the rest. Hold on tight though."

Harry took hold of Ivory's hand. No sooner did he do that, a blue light surrounded them both. Ivory's eyes were shut tight in concentration and her hair floated behind her. Harry felt his skin go icy cold, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His skin started to ripple like water, and as quick as light, he felt the strange sensation of his body turning into liquid and separating. There was a brief flash of silvery light, and then Harry felt himself flying through the air and zooming straight ahead.

It almost felt like he was on a water slide, except he was the water. He flowed quickly through the air; blurred streams of color filled his vision. Just as he was starting to enjoy the feeling of being one with the air and mist, the ride was over. He felt himself quickly come together and solidify. His feet slammed hard into the ground. He buckled down to his knees from the impact and fell to the ground. He heard Ivory shortly join him afterward, except she stayed on her feet.

She gently pulled him to his feet and dusted him off. Harry adjusted his glasses and stared at Ivory with a mixture of stunned curiosity. "What just happened?" he slurred out, and realized for the first time that Ivory was helping him stand.

"Elemental transportation," she said simply. "It'll be much more comfortable once you learn how to do it." Ivory steadied Harry to his feet, trying her best not to let him topple over. "You think you can make it to the house on your own?"

He rubbed his head, "I think so, where is it anyway?"

She pointed ahead of her, "Right in front of you."

Harry looked to wear her finger was indicating and saw the garden path that led to the front door of the Dursleys residence. Harry swung Ivory's arm off his shoulder, he took a few steps forward and back ward. "Yup I think I could make it."

Harry was about to walk up the pathway that would likely lead to his doom, when Ivory turned him around, and to his great surprise she hugged him tightly. Harry just stood there with his arms wide open, shocked at Ivory's sudden move. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and patted her reassuringly on the back. After a few moments of silence, Ivory broke the hug and smiled at him shamefacedly.

"Sorry about that Har'," she said embarrassed.

"It's alright. What was that for anyway?"

Her eyes suddenly started to water but she didn't shed any tears. "It's just that, you're going to be in for a really rough year Harry and I don't want you to change," she said tightly. "I've seen a lot of Demon Knights before Harry, and most of them are really mean and hateful because of what they've seen and done and I just…" she trailed off, not exactly knowing how to put what she was about to say.

"Just don't change Harry, no matter what you see or do, don't turn out like the others. Could you promise me that?" she said softly.

Harry stared at her, shocked at the fact she had confided all this to him. But then the shock wore off, and he replaced it with an encouraging smile. "I promise I won't turn out like that," he said sincerely. _'At least I hope I don't,'_ he thought.

She sighed in relief, "Thanks. I'll see ya soon Harry, we'll update you on what Voldemorts doing and another copy of the prophecy for you as soon as we can." She looked about ready to go, when something very important she forgot to mention crossed her mind. "Oh and Harry, what ever you do, do not tell a soul about what we told you. Not your friends, not your teachers, not even Albus Dumbledore. Absolutely no one! Not until we give you the okay on it at least."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "How come? This really seems like one of those times where you need all the help you can get."

Ivory sighed again, and sagged her shoulders. This job was really starting to make her feel guilty. "I really don't think now is the time to discuss this but I'll tell you later on. Just trust me on this one." Her expression softened once again. "I'm really sorry Harry for giving you another burden."

Harry waved off her apology. "Its alright really, one more wont kill me. I hope," he added laughing.

"Great. Hurry up and get going now, and don't forget what we've told you."

"Okay." He turned around and headed for the door. Ivory gave Harry one more smile and then disappeared into the night, heading back to the cave to discuss matters with Asuka.

Harry hesitated once he reached the doorway, remembering why he had left the house in the first place. He needed to think of good explanation for what was done before…oh who was he kidding? What he needed was a very powerful memory charm. He sighed and was about to knock on the door when all of a sudden Uncle Vernon swung the door open, looking absolutely furious.

His teeth were bared and his face was a deep shade of red and purple. "You!" he growled out menacingly. "Get in here! Now!" Not waiting for any response-not that Harry expected him too-He roughly grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him inside, slamming the door shut after him, the sound echoing about the dark empty streets that was Privet Drive.

************************************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: So how was it? I hope it was worth the wait.

Sirius: Wow, did you see me! I beat those warlocks like they stole something!

Remus: Hey, I didn't get much of a part in here.

Potter/Pikachu: Don't worry Remy, you're big début will be here soon. And you'll be woopin on em werewolf style.

Remus: Finally, someone who appreciates my werewolf issues.

Sirius: Hey I appreciate your werewolf issues…kind of…not really.

Remus: _*glares at Sirius* _That's messed up.

Harry: And when is it my turn to beat someone down?

Sirius: Harry? How do you keep getting in here?

Harry: *_shrugs_* Elevator. You keep saying I'm going to be beating people up and I've yet to see it.

Potter/Pikachu: You will don't worry, sheesh. Anyways you all know the drill, Read and Review and flame with reason. Don't make me have to start ranting about that again.

Harry: Oh have mercy on us; we wouldn't want the great Potter/Pikachu start ranting again, oh the pain the pain of it all.

Sirius: Heh heh, good one Harry. _*gives each other high five*_

Potter/Pikachu: Watch it four eyes, don't make me put you in sparkly pink underwear.

Harry: _*sweat drops* _No need to get all worked up, I was just kidding.

Potter/Pikachu: You'd better be, otherwise you'll find yourself in an intimate fic with Draco Malfoy.

Remus: Finally, I'm not in this!

Potter/Pikachu: And if Sirius doesn't watch his mouth, he'll end up in a certain Homicidal Papa Smurf fic with Remus.

Remus: So much for that bit of happiness.

Potter/Pikachu: Anyways this is Potter/Pikachu

Sirius: And Sirius Black…

Remus: And Remus Lupin…

Harry: And Harry Potter…

Potter/Pikachu: You guys take the fun out of this…Signing off!!!!!!


	6. Attack on Privet Drive

Potter/Pikachu: Wahoooooooooo! Welcome back peoplesssssssssss!

Remus: Costas benvindas!

Sirius: What was that?

Remus: Portuguese I think.

Sirius: *_raises eyebrow*  Ok, no comment._

Potter/Pikachu: Anyways, I hope you people are happy cause this is the fastest I've finished a chapter in a while. But none of you are as happy as I am cause I love the way I wrote this chapter! *_starts doing the Crypt walk in celebration*_

Sirius: Yeah, just as long you don't do anything crazy to me its okay with me.

Remus: That goes double for me.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh come on, like I really care what you think. Now if you would kindly thank the reviewers, um Sirius I believe.

Sirius: *_sighs* Okay, thank you too…Hold up a sec, I'm getting sick of this. How about I just say "thank you to every one who reviewed" and anyone who gives a long review you can just thank them personally or check out there story or some type of crap like that._

Remus: Hmm, sounds good to me.

Potter/Pikachu: *narrows eyes* Did I authorize this? *_mutters* I'll deal with you two later, that sounded like you planed it out. Now Remus the disclaimer, AND NO SHORT CUTS!_

Remus: *_sweatdrops* Uh yes of course. Ahem, Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic. There, that good enough for ya._

Potter/Pikachu: Very good. Sirius say the damn title.

Sirius: Okay, okay don't have to get all drill sergeant on me.

  
  


**Sirius: Chapter 6 **

**Attack on ****Privet Drive****!**

Havoc, was the only word that properly described the Weasley household in the early hours of the morning. Everyone was bustling about, despite the time. All except for one, this Weasley was still trying his best to muffle the sounds of the house by covering his head with a pillow. The flaming hared boy was currently residing on the living room couch, his covers kicked off from the summers heat, and his body in danger of falling to the floor. Ron Weasley was desperately trying to will his mind back to the blissful dream he had previously been having. He was flying through the air on his brand new state of the art Firebolt 5000 as the Quidditch captain of the Chudley Cannons. They had just won the world cup thanks to a spectacular loopty-loop, Wronski Feint, double wammy dive done by him, followed by him capturing the snitch and pulling up his broom at the last minute. The crowds' cheer was deafening, as the blurry faces stood on there feet screaming out his name, while a familiar looking teenage girl, with bushy brown hair stood out in particular. A large proud smile was plastered on her face, and her applause for him by far was the loudest of them all.

An earsplitting BOOM snapped Ron out of his dream like state, and caused him to jump and finally fall off the couch. He grumbled irritably and climbed back up. After getting himself in a sitting position, he waited crossly for the next act that usually followed the explosion; this was something that had happened almost everyday since Summer Vacation.

He silently counted to himself, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…and…"

"MUM!" A female voice shrilled.

"Right on time," Ron muttered. _'Ah yes, it appears it's Ginny's turn today, It was Hermione's turn yesterday.' _He snickered, remembering the sight of Hermione's whole body covered in a pink bubble gum like substance. Ron's twin brothers Fred and George had agreed that it was most definitely prejudice if they were to only test there merchandise-Weasley's Wizard Weezes-on family members that stayed at the Burrow on a regular basis. So, in their selfless act of pure honesty, Fred and George had been doing pranks on everyone for at least twenty-four hours a day. Weather on there guard or not, at least one person in the house was likely to fall for there tricks.

There was the sound of several footsteps marching down the stairs. _'And here comes the parade.' _Ron got into a more comfortable position on the couch so he could get a perfect view of what Fred and George had done to there beloved little sister this time.

Ginny was on the foot of the stairs before Ron could see her newly arranged features; her now extremely angry face was covered in green and blue scales, two long curvy yellow horns stuck out of her head, and where round human ears should have been, pointy scaly green ones replaced it.

Ron had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Ginny entered the room huffing and puffing with rage. She took one look at Ron and narrowed her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you dare say a single word Ronald Weasley!" Ginny shouted, her green blue face flushing purple because of the mixture.

Ron held up both his hands in surrender, "How do you know I'm going to say anything huh?" he said defensively.

"Because I know you! Now shut up!" She growled in frustration, and then stomped over to the kitchen, still screaming at the top of her lungs, "MUM!!"

More stomping, indicated people coming down the stairs. Soon after, Hermione appeared at the bottom, with her wand clutched in one hand and a book in the other. She saw Ron laughing like crazy and folded her arms across her chest in disapproval. 

 "Alright, what did you do to her?" She said without so much as a good morning.

Ron, finally gaining some composure, stared at her innocently, "Honestly Herm, I didn't say anything!"

Hermione's expression didn't waver, "You may not have _said_ anything, but I asked you what you _did_."

Ron was about to retort, but the sound of Fred and George hurrying down the stairs and running past Hermione towards the kitchen interrupted him. "Wait Ginny we were only foolin! Can't you take a bloody joke?" They heard Fred holler. 

"Yeah, it'll wear off in a few hours!" George followed.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes muttering "boys," and joined Ron on the couch.

Ron smiled warmly at her. "Sleep well?"

Hermione gave a sardonic laugh. "As well as I ever can with Fred and George's jokes hovering over my head. How about you?"

"Other than the fact that I'd periodically fall off the couch on top of my head, just fine." Suddenly Ron's expression turned serious. "How you holdin up with the Krum issue?" he said softly.

Hermione avoided his eyes at the mention of the name. She clutched her book tighter and stared down at her hands. "I'm okay." She paused for a moment, and then, "It's just that…I didn't know he would-"

"Turn out to be such a jerk," Ron finished. 

Hermione nodded sniffling. "Yeah. He was just so nice at first I don't know what happened."

Ron put his arm around her and patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry about it Herm, you'll never see that creep ever again and that's all that matters." Before Hermione had come to stay at the Weasleys for the summer, Victor Krum-a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament-had invited her to spend the summer with him in Bulgaria. Hermione knew that Krum had fancied her-he told her himself-but even though she had been his date for the Yule ball, she still didn't know him all that well. So, not wanting to be rude, she decided to get to know him.

When Hermione unexpectedly came bustling through their fireplace at around midnight, she didn't give much detail on the incident. All Ron knew was that Krum had wanted her to be his property, and when Hermione refused…well she trailed around that part. After going through an plausible explanation for Hermione's parents-who still thought she was in Bulgaria-and letting them know that she was staying at the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer, Ron had mentally swore that if he had ever seen that scum bag Victor Krum again, weather it be at a Quidditch match, Bulgaria, or even twenty years from now, then he would beat the tar out of that slimy, unibrowed, S.O.B, by any means necessary.

There was a comfortable silence; Ron still had his arm around Hermione in a protective way. It was quite a romantic scene. The heavens must have blessed them with this peace for the moment, because no one, like they usually did around this time, interrupted. To Ron's annoyance though, his stomach had decided that it was not willing to wait any longer for food and growled. Ron blushed the color of his hair and let his arm slide off of Hermione.

Hermione smiled and muffled a laugh with her hand. "I guess we're do for some breakfast."

"Yeah, but I'm a little afraid to go in there. You know how mum can get when she's angry, even if it's not at me."

"Oh yeah, I know," she said, reminiscing the times they had accidentally barged in when Mrs. Weasley was scolding at Fred and George. "But it's been pretty quiet in there, I think its safe to get some food."

Ron looked at the kitchen door skeptically. They had been due for some screaming and maybe a few popping sounds - Mrs. Weasley would usually have hexed them by now for this prank. Ron sighed in defeat, "If you say so."

They walked over to the kitchen and poked their head out of the door. To there surprise no one was in there, except for a cake on the table that had a tube of frosting spelling words on it.

Ron looked up at Hermione, "The cost is clear." They entered the kitchen and made their selves some cereal. After settling in, Hermione eyed the cake, finally noticing that it was spelling **_Happy Birthday Harry _**in green frosting. "Hey Ron, did Harry owl you back yet?"

Ron shook his head, mouth full of Fruit Loops, "Not yet, but I'm sure it'll come any time-"

A white blur swooped in through the window, cutting Ron off mid sentence. It landed on the table and hooted merrily, proud of the grand entrance it had made.

"Hello Hedwig, have a nice flight," Hermione said pleasantly to the snowy owl. She merely hooted in response and stuck out her leg so they could read the letter tied to it.

Ron took the letter while Hermione offered the owl some of her breakfast. He read Harrys' reply to himself. It seemed much more distant then usual, he supposed it had something to do with the Tournament. Ron wasn't exactly sure what to think about the incident that Harry went through. His mom didn't elaborate on what happened in the maze, all she told him was that You-Know-Who had arisen and Harry had unfortunately been involved. Ron distinctly remembered trying to prod Harry to talk about the Triwizard Tournament in his letter. From the looks of his reply Harry was most definitely avoiding the subject. 

Ron sighed and put down the letter, finally noticing Hermione looking at him impatiently. "Well," she said. "What does it say?"

Ron ran his hands through his hair, "He said that Sirius told him Professor Lupin was coming back to Hogwarts, but not as Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione smiled brightly at this. Professor Lupin had been her favorite teacher after all, "Oooh that's great," she said delightedly. "So if he's not going to be Defense, what other spaces are open?"

"Um, he said he was taking Sinistras job as Astronomy teacher. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Wonder whose taking the DADA job then?" she mused.

Ron shrugged and then made a face, "Hopefully not Snape."

To Ron's surprise Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. "Does it say anything else?"

"Other than the fact that he wants Hedwig to stay over here, no," Ron said dejectedly. Hermione must have sensed the sadness in his voice because he suddenly felt her hand on his.

"Don't worry about it Ron, just give him some time." She gave him a reassuring smile. As if finally realizing what she was doing though, she quickly took her hand off of Ron's, blushing beat red.

Ron would've said something about this, if it weren't for the loud screaming coming from outside in the backyard. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks and then bolted out the door.

What they saw outside caught them in between fits of laughter and screaming in surprise. Several-about fifteen feet tall-lawn gnomes were chasing both Fred and George around the yard. Standing on the sidelines were Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charley, and a now hornless but still bluish green Ginny, all of them were laughing their heads off at the scene before them.

Mr. Weasley, who was the only one with some composure over himself, noticed Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway with bemused expressions. "Hey everyone, look who's finally joined the fun." 

Ron and Hermione waved sheepishly at the still laughing Weasleys. They looked both ways, as if they were pedestrians jaywalking across a busy street-except they would be run over by gnomes instead of cars-and ran as fast as they could before Fred, George and the heard of gnomes could double back around the yard.

"Er, I'm not sure if I want to know the answer but why are giant garden gnomes chasing after my twin brothers," Ron said panting.

"Well-well Ron you already know what those two did to Ginny so I enlarged the gnomes and ordered them to chase Fred and George around the yard until I saw fit to stop them," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ron and Hermione nodded there heads in understanding, and then sat on the grass to watch the show.

"Mum we've learned our lesson, please for the love humanity make them stop!" Fred yelled desperately.

"Our legs and feet are starting to cramp, we can't keep running much longer!" George followed.

Mrs. Weasley though, didn't take any sympathy in there pleas. "Oh come now, you two are long due for a little exercise." She smiled evilly as her two son moaned at her response.

"Come on mum this is child abuse!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Exactly! You're my children, I believe I have the right to abuse you all I want."

It wasn't until about two in the afternoon before Molly Weasley shrunk the gnomes back to there regular size and let the Weasley twins take a rest. "That'll teach you to pick on your little sister," she scolded.

Since Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charley had to go to a late meeting with Dumbledore, and Percy was already gone at the Ministry doing his part. That just left Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley to prepare for the party they were going to give Harry once he came over.

They were all in the kitchen at the moment. Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. From across the kitchen table Fred and George were whispering suspiciously in each other's ear, probably planning on giving a very special gift indeed. Ron busied himself by playing exploding snap.

"So mum, when do you think Professor Dumbledore'll have Harry come over?" Ron asked.

"He said that it would be safer for him and us if he stayed at the Dursleys for at least one month, so we might not see him till August," she replied.

Ron made a noise, "I don't see how he's safer there, those muggles are horrible to him."

"I don't either," Mrs. Weasley confessed. "But if Dumbledore says he's safer there, than I'd rather not go against his judgment."

Ron sighed and continued his game. "I hope you right mum," Ron muttered. "You and Dumbledore."

******************************************************************

About an hour had passed since Uncle Vernon had literally thrown Harry into the kitchen, and barely got the words out in his furry to order him to cook dinner. When Harry first entered the living room, it took on the impression that a teenager hadn't single handedly demolished a part of there home. Other than the broken window and dents on the wall, Aunt Petunia had done a pretty decent job of repairing the living room to its original state. Marge glowered from the recently mended couch at Harry as Vernon dragged him in by the arm. She didn't say anything; apparently the events of earlier were still fresh in her mind. Dudley was huddled next to her; he was greedily eating a bowl of ice cream and for some reason, had a comforter wrapped around him. Harry had the distinct image of a pig in a blanket once seeing his cousin enveloped in the large quilt.

Stanley was also sitting on the couch, looking very out of place next to the two fat people. Upon hearing him enter, Stanley gave Harry a sympathetic look, almost as if to say, _'are you all right?_' Before Harry was savagely tossed into the kitchen, he mouthed to Stanley _'I'm fine, just went for a walk is all.'_

Harry shrugged at his Uncles strange behavior, expecting Vernon to do and say much more than put him to work in the kitchen. He got out all the cooking utensils he needed to make a simple meal that would fit the Dursleys. As he set the burner to medium, he mulled over the events of earlier today, to the recent explanation for it all. Even though he had gone over it countless times in his head, nothing seemed to make any sense. How could he, Harry, be related to Godric Gryffindor? And him being a Demon Knight, he couldn't even begin to tell how that didn't add up.

He steadily stirred the instant mashed potatoes in Aunt Petunias favorite pot, it was the only kitchen wear, in fact, that Harry hadn't made unusable and didn't need repairing from his last encounter in hear. He laughed to himself cynically, _'Alright, maybe the Demon Knight part does make a little sense,'_ he confessed. He switched the wooden spoon he was stirring with to his other hand, so he could put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the miniature stack of books Ivory and Asuka had given him. To him it was like a small reminder that everything he had heard from the two knights hadn't been some hallucination.

All the information he needed to know about being a Demon Knight was in these books, the only problem was he didn't know how to resize them. It must have slipped Asuka and Ivory's minds. And speaking of that, how was he supposed to explain all this to his friends? _'Oh wait, Ivory said I couldn't tell anyone about it.'_ Harry had a bad feeling that he was going to have to do a lot of lying this year, and that was something he usually tried to avoid. Harry sighed to himself in frustration. As soon as summer vacation had started, Harry had been thinking non-stop about what Voldemort was up too, what evil diabolical plan he had been concocting since he had left Hogwarts. He had been constantly worried that he was already on the loose somewhere torturing and killing innocent muggles and wizards.

Now Harry deeply regretted finding out why Voldemort had been biding his time. The closest thing he had ever seen to a Demon was a Dementor. Somehow he figured a Patronus wouldn't be much help against a Demon, hopefully it would say something about that in one of the books. That is if he could bring them back to their normal size, he'd just have to wait until he could use his wand again.

The sound of sizzling and smell of something burning snapped Harry out of his revere. It was then that he realized his hand had somehow slipped off the spoon while he was daydreaming and was placed on the stove where the fire was.

He hissed in pain and pulled back his hand, "Shit," he swore softly. Harry shook his hand painfully. He sucked on his fingers out of reflex; it helped vaguely to succumb the pain.

Some shouting from the living room distracted Harry from his now raw and pained hand. The Dursleys were probably discussing what punishment they should give him for his '_disobedience_.' Harry listened hard so he could hear what they were saying.

"I want him out of my house right now!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Even though they were in two separate rooms, Harry still had to cover his ears so as to muffle Vernons loud voice.

"I'm in total agreement with Vernon," Aunt Marge said a bit softer, but still full of unmistakable resentment. "You should have kicked him out a long time ago, a trouble maker from the start he is. Just take a look at his family."

"Y-y-you c-c-c-can't just kick h-h-him out," Stanley's stuttering voice defended. "H-h-he's j-j-just a k-k-k-ki-ki-ki- he's just a child for Gods sake!"

"You keep out of this!" Vernon hollered. Harry could almost hear Uncle Vernon shoving his fat finger in Stanleys face. "Don't get into things you can't possibly understand!"

"Now Vernon," Marge coxed, "Don't take this out on Stanley, he doesn't fully know the boy."

There was a pause, that or someone was speaking lowly. A moment passed and Uncle Vernon responded to it. "I guess I forgot about that," Vernon said much calmer.

"What are you on about Petunia?" said Marge, sounding confused.

"Stanley is right though," Vernon said hurriedly, "He's just a child, no telling what kind of mischief he could get into on his own." What ever Aunt Petunia had said, Vernon was in a rush to change the subject about it.

"Th-th-th-that's n-n-not exactly wh-wh-what I meant."

"But he still needs to be punished!" Vernon boomed, ignoring Stanley. "Now what to do with him-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Harry imagined all of the Dursleys jumping in surprise. Uncle Vernons face would be purpling in confusion, while Aunt Petunia would busy herself by fluffing up the couch pillows, trying not to look interested. Aunt Marge and Dudley would be staring at the door intently, not bothering to pretend they weren't concerned by it. Harry knew his family all to well.

"Who in the blazes could that be at this hour?" he barely heard Uncle Vernon Mutter. Harry listened as hard as he could to find out who was visiting at this time of night, leaning closer to the door so there voices would come in clearer. But they were speaking in hushed voices and all he could hear was incoherent whispers. He wondered why they were talking so quietly, especially Uncle Vernon, who had been yelling at the top of his lungs a few minutes ago.

The whispering stopped, something that sounded like banging on the walls, and floor rang through the house. There was silence and then more whispering, Harry could hear quick footsteps coming his way. He stood back up straight and acted like he hadn't been listening by hurriedly stirring the mashed potatoes. Uncle Vernons plump head stuck out of the kitchen door. His face was twisted up in anger, but at the same time it was fading into a pale white. Uncle Vernon only looked like that on two occasions. Either Harry had showed his abnormality in front of someone, or a wizard of some type had just entered his home. Harry already figured which one it was. 

"C-c-come here boy," Vernon half stammered, half snarled. Harry didn't protest. If his suspicions were correct then for all he knew Mr. Weasley and the rest of there family could be waiting for him at the door. When Harry followed Uncle Vernon into the living room, what he saw was definitely not what he had come to expect.

Five men stood in the room. Two of them were in the front and the other three were in the back. Harry instantly recognized the first two as Death Eaters, their faceless masks black robes, and ebony wands were a dead give away. The three in the back he didn't recognize however, they didn't have robes on or masks so they couldn't be Death Eaters. Instead they wore black trench coats, black baggy jeans, and red or black t-shirts. One of them even had a hat worn backwards on his head. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say that they were muggles. _'What would muggles be doing with Death Eaters?' _he thought. 

Then a different thought came to him, one of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and practically his mentor. Before the end of second term, Professor Dumbledore had denied him of going to his best friend Ron's house for safety measures, that the Dursleys home had certain protections wards that the Weasleys couldn't provide. And now, two fully grown Wizards bent on killing him were standing in front of him. With his wand locked up in his trunk, Uncle Vernon was his only means of protection. He would have been better off standing in the middle of the street with a _kill me sign stuck to his back. What really bugged him now though was how they had gotten into the house. Harry knew that Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard, to him, the most powerful wizard in the world. And when he cast a spell on something, even Voldemort was supposed to not be able to counter, let alone some incompetent pair of Death Eaters._

The man with the backwards hat moved the Death Eaters out of the way so he could get in front. It was then Harry noticed the horns sticking out of the top of their heads, fiery tails sticking out of there back sides, and long eyebrows that stuck out and curved. Harry felt his stomach clench in fear. Were these the Demons Asuka and Ivory was talking about? No, they couldn't be. The Demons Asuka and Ivory described were nothing like this. _'If they're not Demons, what the heck are they?'__  Whatever they were, Harry knew that they had something to do with breaking through the protection wards on__ the house. He could feel a large amount of power coming from them. Like a huge wave of energy had suddenly entered forcefully through his body. It was the strangest sensation Harry had ever felt in his life, only the ice transfer Ivory had provided him earlier could compare._

The man looked at Harry and Vernon with an irritated expression on his face, "I thought I told you to get that Harry Potter guy Dursley," the man growled. "If I wanted to kill a kid, I would've stopped by the adoption agency." The man pulled out a crimson red sword from his trench coat. Uncle Vernon clutched Harry's shoulder tightly and swallowed his tongue.

"N-n-now I'll not be having any of that in my house," Uncle Vernon stammered.

The man rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by Vernon's interruption, "Shut up fat boy and get yo ass in the corner with the rest of them!" He gestured his sword to the side of the room where Aunt Marge, Petunia, and Dudley were standing behind Stanley, who had a broom in his hand. That must have been the commotion he heard earlier, Stanley was attempting to protect them with the only weapon they had. Unfortunately, the Dursley household didn't exactly equip a divine choice of weaponry. 

Uncle Vernon scurried over to them and got behind Stanley as well.

Harry glared at Vernons retreating back, _'Pathetic, You'd think he'd at least try to protect his own family. Maybe its because __Stanley__ has the broom,'_ he thought. Right now though, he needed to figure out a way to get those Dursleys out of here, before things got out of control.

"Now where the hell is Harry Potter?" The man yelled.

The Death Eaters made aggravated noises at the man's ignorance, "That _is_ Harry Potter," said one of the Death Eaters from underneath his mask. The voice sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't put a name on it. It might have been one of the Death Eaters he saw in the graveyard with Voldemort.

"I'm beginning to think that these Devlins powers are highly over rated, especially their intelligence level." The other Death Eater muttered. The '_Devlin'_ as they called it, narrowed his eyes into slits and swiveled his sword at the Death Eaters neck.

"You know, you little fairy god mothers are really startin to work my nerves," The Devlin cocked his head to the side. He looked as if he were seriously considering chopping off the Death Eaters head, and unless the Death Eater could shout out a curse in about a split second he was probably going to.

It was then that another Devlin strode forward. This one was about a head shorter than the other Devlin. He had no horns and his eyebrows were normal, his blondish brown hair was done in corn rolls and black sunglasses rested on his head. The only thing that identified him as a Devlin was the long tail with the fiery tip at the end.

He stepped in between the Death Eater and Devlin, forcefully pushing the sword to the Devlins side. "Let the humans talk mess Dante," he said casually, "we're here for Potter, when we finish that _then_ we can deal with those two." The other Devlins voice was disturbingly calm, the way he handled the taller Devlin and how he visibly threatened the Death Eaters in front of them was remarkable, especially since he had no weapons of his own.

Dante nodded his head reluctantly, "A'ite Romeo, whatever you say." He pretended to step in front of the Death Eaters, making them flinch. "Yeah, betta watch yo selves."

Romeo shook his head and turned his attention to Harry, who was looking very vulnerable standing alone surrounded by a whole bunch of creatures and Death Eaters that were all about two feet taller than him. "Your sure this is Harry Potter?" Romeo questioned again.

"I think I'm pretty sure of who I am," Harry said coldly, with a bravery he didn't know he had. Instead of the usual impending doom Harry had felt in these situations, he felt something strange overcome him that wasn't familiar. It definitely wasn't fear, it was...more like a sense of readiness. Already knowing what to expect from the Death Eaters, and waiting to study how these Devlin worked. That was why it felt so weird, for the first time when going through one of these encounters, Harry actually felt truly prepared, that he actually knew what to expect from his enemies and yet he didn't know at the same time.

Romeo didn't falter at Harry's statement. He raised an eyebrow, soon a small grin spread across his face. Harry didn't see anything funny about it though. "In that case, ya'll two can take care of this." He stepped backward so as to let the Death Eaters do their dirty work. 

Harry narrowed his eyes as he felt anger cut though him, a pride, he'd usually stamp out because he knew he couldn't defend it, was damaged slightly. He'd show them all right, '_What am I talking about?' _Harry thought suddenly. '_I don't even know **how** to show them!_'

Dante chuckled to himself and followed Romeo to the back. "Voldemort really exaggerated on this one. Don't under estimate him my ass, that's just a little kid, wastin our time by escortin these fools to beat on a little kid." Dante kept on muttering until Romeo knocked him upside the head with the back of his hand.

"Keep yo damn mouth shut and watch," Romeo said quietly while folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry boss, I'm shuttin up, won't here a peep from me, quiet as mouse and shit like that…" He trailed off as Romeo gave him an irritated stare.

"What did I just say?" he said, raising his hand again.

Dante responded by putting his fingers to his lips and pretending to zip them.

The Death Eaters closed the gap between them and drew their wands at Harry. "Stupefy!" They both shouted. A bright red beam of light shot directly at him. Harry did a quick backflip and dodged the two stunning spells. It hit the kitchen door behind him, the whole wall exploding from the impact. Without questioning how he had just done a back flip, Harry did the first and most important thing that mattered at the moment.

"Get the hell out of here now!" Harry shouted at the Dursleys. They nodded without hesitation. Quickly, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Marge waddled out with a stealth that only was used in this kind of situation towards the door. Stanley however, lingered for a moment, as if debating if this were the right thing to do or not. 

But Harry didn't have time to explain the importance of getting everyone out of the house. "Stanley, that goes for you too," he said forcefully. "I'll explain to you later…or Uncle Vernon will, or…somebody will just leave! Now!" he cried.

Looking like he would rather do anything but this, Stanley dropped the broom and snuck out the front door to join the rest of the Dursleys. Harry sighed in relief, thanking God that the Death Eaters either didn't notice or didn't care that they were sneaking off. Now he could concentrate on the task at hand. The Death Eaters snapped out of their quiet stupor from what had happened. They shot another stunning spell at him, both walking forward to close the space between them. This time Harry jumped up high into the air to avoid the spell. He flipped and landed lightly on the railing at the top of the stairs. Pushing off from the rail to give him more momentum, Harry twisted in the air and stretched his leg out in a sideways kick. The first Death Eater had enough sense to duck out of the way of Harry's careening foot, but the other wasn't so lucky and instead got the foot in the face. The Death Eater flew back several feet and crashed into the fireplace, bits of rubble and debris fell from inside of it, covering him like a blanket.

Swiftly, Harry followed this with a sweep kick to the other Death Eater before he could react. Harry finished his made up move by giving him a spin kick to the stomach while he was in midair, also making him fly back across the room, already unconscious before landing in the kitchen.

Harry, who had landed in a crouching position, slowly stood up. He smiled at the handy work he had just caused, _'Maybe this Demon Knight thing might not be so bad after all.' _He had to admit, even though it was rather barbaric and he _had_ conflicted a large amount of pain to another human being, that it was kind of fun. 

The sound of clapping made him snap his head to the side, alert and ready for anything.

He saw that Romeo was slowly applauding him, a large malicious grin on his face. "Bravo," he congratulated, his tail swinging to the rhythm of his clapping. "Not bad for a kid. Guess old Voldy morts wasn't exaggerating after all."

Harry smiled at the so-called _compliment_ Romeo gave him. He laughed slightly, staring up at the remaining three men with absolutely no humor in his green eyes. "Why don't you just leave now, and save yourselves from getting an ass kicking," he said so menacingly that it even surprised himself.

Romeo gave a harsh laugh that sounded like choking. "Oh okay, so we gotta cocky little son of a b***h to handle now huh." He looked from Dante to the other Devlin. "Sorry kid, but I'm gonna have to turn down yo offer." 

"A'ite then boys," he snapped his fingers; the two Devlin instantly stepped forward and drew their swords out, both glossy red in the light. "Why don't you two handle this, but don't go over board, Voldemort wants him alive."

"Heh, heh, time to turn yo little ass into chop suey," said Dante, his eyes gleaming with an insane sort of anticipation. Harry didn't respond. He silently got into a ready position, holding out his arm and gesturing his hand for the Devlin to _'just bring it.'_

Dante growled, charging at him with a speed Harry was astonished he could follow. He sidestepped, attempting to slice him with his sword horizontally. Harry dodged it by jumping backwards and then back flipped to provide some distance. Dante came at him again a second after his feet touched the ground.

Harry heard Romeo smack his forehead in frustration, "Did I or did I not just say _not_ to kill him?" he muttered.

 Ignoring Romeo, Dante, this time, swung his sword at him vertically and Harry had to spin behind him to dodge it, but Dante followed his move by turning slightly, then quickly swinging it horizontally again, hoping to catch him off guard. Harry bent all the way backwards, feeling a breeze pass him as the sword sliced the air across his face and body. He let his hands touch the floor doing a sort of curved handstand. Harry bent his elbows in, and with all his might he pushed upward and kicked Dante in the face with both his feet, before he could cleave him down the middle. As Dante flew backwards, Harry landed forward in a crouching position.

Harry watched as Dante slid down the wall, hit and land on the floor in a heap. He blinked in confusion and rubbed his jaw. He gaped at Harry, opening and closing his mouth without any words coming out. "What the hell…" he finally muttered. He shook his head, "Dwayne, don't just stand there like a dumbass! Help me!"

Harry sensed more then heard Dwayne's movements, as the other Devlin ran towards him. He grabbed the Devlins wrist, just as he was about to slice Harry vertically down the middle from behind. Harry flipped him over his shoulder, where he landed on the floor hard on his back, his black trench coat streaming downward like a waterfall. Harry delivered a high axe kick aiming for the Devlins head. Dwayne rolled out of the way just in time, instead Harry hit the floor, pieces of wood and concrete unearthed from the blow flew around everywhere. 

But before Dwayne could compose himself and counter, Harry had already yanked his foot out of the floor, doing a back round house kick, hitting Dwayne in the face. Like Dante, and in the same direction, Dwayne went flying back in the air. Unfortunately though, this was around the time that Dante had righted himself and stood up, dusting off his trench coat. He looked up to see Dwayne's body coming at full speed towards him.

His eyes widened, "Oh crap." Dwayne landed on top of Dante, a couple of cracks indicated that Dwayne had broken a few bones, his and Dante's.

"I knew we should have brought the guns," Dante said thickly. Gaining his senses, Dante vehemently pushed Dwayne off of him, "Get offa me!" Dwayne rolled back to his feet muttering a quick, _"My bad."_

"Okay, wanna play rough now do ya?" said Dante, raising sword in front of him. ""Alright then, I can play dirty to. Come on Dwayne let's double team him." Dwayne complied by raising his own sword at the ready as well.

Harry wasn't worried about this. He had already gotten used to the instant karate thing, and even though he was out numbered he knew he had the upper hand. They obviously underestimated him, so-either they were extremely stupid or they were just being lazy-they're fighting skills were sluggish and slow. It wouldn't be too hard to beat them up enough so as to get them out of the house before the Dursley's came back from where ever they had ran off to. But still, it would be a lot easier if he had a weapon or something.

_'The broom __Stanley__ had,' _Harry thought instantly, but then came to notice what he was saying._ 'Oh well, better than nothing I guess.' _

The two Devlin charged at him with there swords pointed in front of them, Harry ducked and swept both of there legs from under there feet. Harry tumble rolled over the fallen bodies and ran behind the couch. Once seeing the broom, he stepped on the handle, where it flipped up to his hands. Harry twirled it around like a staff, _'This'll do fine.' _

Dante, gaining his footing, got back up and ran at Harry with his sword pointed in front of him. "Didn't your mother every tell you not to run around with sharp objects?" Harry said mockingly. This only infuriated Dante more, making his aim even less accurate. He attempted to cleave both the couch and Harry, unbeknownst to him making it all the more easily to dodge. Harry jumped up, twisting in midair; he landed a few feet behind Dante. Just as he sliced the couch in half-not a complicated task since the couch was already broken.

Harry sensed Dwayne trying to sneak up from behind him again. Twisting the broom and himself around, he hit Dwayne upside the head. Dwayne spun and then fell to the ground with a thud. Dante also tried to sneak up on him, hoping that he was distracted with Dwayne. But Harry saw him from the corner of his eye. He twirled the broom, and then jabbed the handle into Dante's stomach. Hearing him exhale in pain, Harry flipped his broom up and hit Dante hard in the face with the bristles. Dante's head snapped back, with his hands on his face he staggered backwards and almost tripped.

Harry heard a growl coming from the side, indicating that Dwayne had recovered. Dante was also shaking off the recent blows Harry had given him. They were on either side of him, if he timed this one just right, then maybe he would finally be able to fully knock these two out. Running at him at full speed, they both vertically swung there swords at him at the same time. Harry jumped to avoid them and then jabbed the broom handle down hard on the blades, locking them in place. Using the broom to pull himself up, he did a rising split kick and caught both of the Devlin in the chin. Both of them flew back, there swords wretched out of there hands.

Harry slid down off the broom, landing straight up on the floor. Suddenly Harry sensed something coming towards him really fast in the back. There was no time to dodge it, so Harry put his arms up in an attempt to block what ever was coming at him. But he found that it didn't help much as the impact caused him to go flying back, crashing into the kitchen and landing hard on the concrete floor, only a few feet away from the Death Eater he had knocked out earlier.

He moaned as pain exploded in his back and arms. The wind had been knocked out of him, a few moments passed and he was finally able to breathe. It took a few more moments for Harry to register what had happened. As if to answer his unasked question, Romeo, with a sinister smirk on his face, appeared in the mangled entryway. He cracked his head from side to side, "If you want something done right," Romeo said while cracking his knuckles, "you gotta do it yourself."

Romeo flexed his arms out, cracking more muscles. He set his eyes upon Harry with menacing mirth. "Guess it's just you and me now Potty boy." Harry's eyes widened as Romeo stretched out his right arm and rolled up his sleeve. It glowed a deep blood red before his dark brown skin morphed into a silvery sword. He sliced the air a bit, testing his new limb out. He smiled at the shocked look Harry had on his face.

"Cool huh?" was all he said, before he jumped high into the air and did a flip. He hovered over Harry, his sword arm swinging down aimed for his head. Harry rolled out of the way. Romeo stabbed the ground instead; his body crouched down in the crater he had created. Harry kicked up to his feet. Romeo looked at him, pulling out his sword arm from the tiled kitchen floor. 

"Why don't you be a good little boy and let Uncle Romeo gut you like a fish." He lunged at Harry with a barrage of complicated sword maneuvers. Harry found that he couldn't possibly counter, he was much faster then the other two Devlin and the Death Eaters weren't even worth a comparison. He tried to dodge his strikes as best he could, but eventually Romeo got through his defense. The Devlin feinted a punch with his real hand, and did a roundhouse kick which hit Harry hard in the sternum. He went flying backward his body smashing into the stove, a dent curved around him from the collision. Pain wracked through his chest, he must have landed on one of the knobs. One of the frames from his glasses popped out, it didn't matter though, all he could see was red anyway. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, blood was smeared on the back of his hand.

Just as Harry put his damaged glasses back on, Romeo was already bounding towards him. Harry twisted out of the way, as Romeo attempted to stab him again. His arm sword struck the stove instead. Romeo went for a snap kick at Harry's head, even though his arm was sill stuck. Harry actually caught him by the foot in mid kick, a very big mistake indeed. Romeo grinned evilly as he lifted his entire leg up, with Harry still attached. He bent in his leg and then snapped it out as hard as he could, sending Harry flying back smack into the wall.

Harry slid painfully down the wall, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He stayed down, trying to catch his breath but also thinking of a way to stop this nutcase. Fighting mindlessly was definitely out; he actually needed a plan now. An idea struck him, harder than the blow from Romeo. It was irrationally stupid, and the risk of getting killed in the process was too great for comfort. _'What other choice do I have though?' he asked himself. '__Rather this than get killed later on by Voldemort.' _

He heard the clink of metal, indicating that Romeo had taken his arm sword out of the stove. He examined it, making sure that its perfect frame wasn't damaged or scratched. "What's the matter Potter giving up already?"

Harry climbed back to his feet more slowly then he would've liked. There was a pounding in his head, and he felt like a Dragon was sitting on his chest. He brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped the blood that was trickling down his chin. Finally, while spitting some more blood out with the turn of his head, he said a lot more bravely then he felt, "Now why would I do that? I'm just getting warmed up." Why not egg him on? It would only make it easier for him to lead Romeo up to the attic.

Romeo though, didn't even grimace at him. His calm demeanor was extremely unnerving, but Harry tried to keep his cool on the outside, no matter how shaky he was on the inside. Romeo smirked and bent his knees in, like a wild beast would do when getting ready to pounce on there prey. _'Close enough,' Harry thought. After all, he did feel like Romeos prey and Romeo, despite his appearance, fit the part of a carnivorous beast perfectly. _

"Hold up Romeo, I got this shit covered." Romeo stood back up startled. Once seeing that it was Dante, he immediately calmed down and changed his expression to that of annoyance.

"Dante, what are you doing?" Romeo asked lazily, as if knowing that his answer was going to something stupid.

Dante pulled out a vile with green liquid in it from his trench coat. He smiled eagerly at Romeo, "I'm fixin to finish Potter off so we can hurry up and leave." Dante raised the vile and turned it so Romeo could see the label. Romeos face fell.

Dante looked pointedly at Harry, subconsciously turning the vile label just enough for him to see it. It was in a different language, but after about a second of studying it Harry deciphered what it said. His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face.

Dante smiled with superiority, thinking that Harry was suddenly frightened for a completely different reason. "Pretty smart huh? It was hard to find since everything was all in Chinese or something, but I finally found the tear gas up in one of Jas's cabinets." Both Romeo and Harry flinched as Dante patted the vile proudly. He looked at them with confusion in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" he asked Romeo urgently. It was a rare thing indeed when Romeo ever looked worried about something. 

Romeo swallowed, he morphed his sword back into his arm. "D-d-dante," he stammered nervously. "Which cabinet did you get that out of?"

"The blue one," he said slowly. "Why?"

Romeos face suddenly turned the shade of off white, "This wouldn't happen to be the blue cabinet that had _'Do Not Touch' engraved on it, would it?"_

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah," he said plainly. "But you know she only puts that shit up there to keep her stuff 'private.'"

Harry was silently ebbing towards the sliding glass door; he had a feeling that in a few minutes Aunt Petunia's kitchen would never be the same again.

Romeo's expression suddenly turned to that of anger, "Dante are you out of your f***ing mind!?" he yelled. "That's not tear gas! It's not even _gas for Christ sake!"_

Dante furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head with his free hand. "If it's not tear gas, then what is it?"

"It's Nitro Glycerin!" There was a brief silence following the statement, the new information sinking in to all those conscious in the room.

"Nitro…what?" Dante gasped. He looked down at the vile with a fear that was meant for being trapped in a pit of lions. He yelled out, "Holy sweet mother of Jesus! Get this thing away from me!" Dante juggled with the vile, jogging in place and looking frantic.

Romeo, still in a silent panic himself, tried to calm his idiotic gang member, "Dante, stop moving around before you kill us all!" 

Dante ignored him and continued to toss the Nitro from one hand to the other, like it was something really hot that he couldn't keep in his grasp. Finally Dante threw the vial…at the stove! Things seemed to go in slow motion as the tiny vial flew through the air. Romeo and Harry jetted for the backyard, while Dante ran towards the front door.

Booooommmmm!!! Romeo and Harry were thrown savagely through the air, hitting the fence in the backyard hard. Shards of glass from the windows, fire, and debris went flying around everywhere. Both Harry and Romeo slid down and landed on there backs in the dewy grass. Harry rubbed his head, still dazed by the explosion. He saw the flames engulf half of the house and the cloud of smoke rise in the dark night sky. He inwardly groaned, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are going to kill me," he muttered. There was no way in hell he could explain this one.

"Not before I do," he heard Romeo say next to him. He was already to his feet, his arm morphed back into the silvery sword. His silhouette was even more menacing in the firelight. He may not be a demon, but with his fiery tail swinging in back of him, and his arm sword glinting in the light, certainly made him look like something that had to have originated from hell.

Harry scooted back as Romeo pointed his sword at his neck. "Make it easier for the both of us, and just come along quietly," he said as if closing the matter. Harry needed to think of something fast if he was going to go with the plan he had earlier. He glanced up; as if asking the heavens for an idea. About two stories up, he noticed that his window was slightly ajar.

Harry widened his eyes in fear and pointed a trembling finger towards the burning house, "Uh, your friend Dante has another vial Nitro Glycerin in his hand!" Harry yelled urgently.

Romeo twisted around, "Dante you little…" he stopped in mid sentence. Seeing nothing but flames behind him. That was Harry's cue to hop to his feet and then jump up to the window. It was a lot less complicated then he thought,-his room was about two stories high-all he had to do was crouch down and push his feet upward. He grabbed the windowsill, looking down he saw Romeo turn his head from side to side and scratch it in confusion. Harry decided to give him a little hint.

He whistled. Romeo shot his head up, trying to find the source of the sound. Harry smiled down at him, "You who! Looking for somebody goat boy!?" Harry called at Romeo. Before Romeo could respond Harry sat himself on the sill, and hurriedly opened the window so he could fit through it.

The floor boards felt warm under his feet, pretty soon the fire that had started in the kitchen would rise and burn the through it completely. Harry didn't linger. He ran for his door and swung it open, smoke filtering in from the hall way. He heard some glass shattering. Out of reflex he turned around to see Romeo breaking through the window and slipping in.

"Come here boy!" he shouted insanely. "You a'int goin no where!"

Harry ran out of the room, swinging the door shut behind him. It was a simple act of stalling, knowing fully well that Romeo could bust through the wood in a matter of seconds. Which he did of course, using his sword arm to slice it diagonally and a quick kick to knock the two remaining pieces away. Harry was already at the end of the hall way by the time that happened. He tugged on a string that was stung up in the ceiling. A grey ladder slid down from it and Harry quickly climbed up it to the attic. Harry heard footsteps from below as he pulled the latter back up and slammed the door down.

"Oh where the hell did the Potty boy go? Oh where the hell could he be?" He heard Romeos muffled voice from below sing. "Come out come out where ever you are! You wouldn't want to make Uncle Romeo mad now would you? Other wise he might end up doing things that he's not sure he doesn't want to do."

Harry disregarded Romeos chanting and rummaged around the attic. There wasn't very much space, so Harry had to hunch slightly to walk around. _'Now where is it?' he thought as sifted through some boxes. He was looking for the fireworks Uncle Vernon had stored in the attic until Dudleys sixteenth birthday. '__Bingo!' Harry opened the box marked __Fireworks on it. Rockets, poppers, firecrackers, sparklers, and pinwheels were placed jumbled together. Harry had his eye on a particularly large rocket labeled **The Big One. Harry pulled out some string and wire, wrapping it around his hand.**_

An explosion sounded making Harry stumble into the fireworks and junk the Dursleys had stored. Harry fearfully turned around. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he scooted backwards, automatically wanting to distance himself. Coming from the entrance into the attic was a beam of pure reddish orange fire, spiraling upward through the roof and endlessly into the sky. Harry's messy hair flailed about uncontrollably in front of him, obscuring his vision slightly. The beam was like a black hole; Harry tried to keep a grip on something so as not to be pulled into its fiery depths. The fire twisted into it self and then disappeared, small flames detached from it and easily spread through out the wooden room.

Soon after the show of fire, two hands clasped on the frayed edges of the attics entryway, followed by the menacing face of Romeo. "Heeeeeeres Johnny!" he said as he pushed the rest of his self in.

Harry stood to his feet, getting ready to put his plan into the action. _'I hope this works.' Harry quickly sprinted towards, making it look like he was going to fight him head on._

Romeo bought it and rubbed his hands together, ready for another easy victory. "So we're going to start that mess again. A'ite British boy show me what you got." With that, Romeo too charged at Harry with full speed.

Harry measured his distance between them, he waited until they were about a couple of feet apart before he dropped and did a sideways slide on floor. Taken by surprise, Romeo stopped in his place. His legs were open just wide enough for Harry to slide through them and then quickly hopped back to his feet. Romeo bent over and looked at Harry from between his legs upside down, his tail swishing back and forth. "What the hell is wrong wit you?" Romeo asked him clearly confused.

Harry simply smiled evilly. Suddenly, all Romeo knew was pain as Harry grasped his tail firmly in his hand. Romeo straightened up rigidly, turning towards Harry with his face scrunched up in pain. "Why you lousy little motha…leggo of my tail!" he yelled. If anything, Harrys grin grew even more evil.

"If you say so," Harry said casually, a little too casually. He let go of Romeos tail, but didn't stop there. While Romeo snatched his tail back and caressed it in his hand trying to straighten out the flame, Harry did a snap kick that hit Romeo in the back. 

Romeo landed head first in the clutter of boxes and junk. Ropes, wires, and strings wrapped around him as he fruitlessly tried to get himself out of it. He jerked an old birdcage off his head and through it to the side. He stared up at Harry with an absolute furious expression on his face.

"You've done gone to far home boy! You mess wit the tail and its over!" 

Harrys grin widened. Romeo stared at him confused for a moment until finally, he noticed the string he was toying with in his hand. His eyes slowly followed the string, which led down to Harry's feet, and then led a pathway that ended inside of some boxes with a whole bunch of fireworks entangled in them…the same box he was entangled in! Romeo looked back up at Harry with panic as realization dawned on him. He saw that Harry now had a piece of wood that was lit from the fire he had caused. He was twirling it around in his fingers whistling while he did so. Harry fooled around with the string and the fire, pretending to light it buy pulling it away at the last second.

Romeo gulped, "You wouldn't dare," he said, almost pleadingly, "would you?"

Harry's grin spread wider, then he cleared his throat and sounded his voice as if he were a flight attendant. "You are now attending Harry Potter airlines, please keep all remaining appendages together before you take flight, in case of an emergency, you can use your pants as a flotation device." Harry laughed as Romeo once again went the color chock white and desperately try to untangle himself from his bindings.

"Launching in Tee minus five, four, three, two, one and…." He lit the string, not even a split second passed before it quickly slithered down the path to its target. "Give my regards to Riddle," he hissed, before diving behind some junk.

The sound of blasting off filled Harry's ears. He brought his knees to his chest and braced himself. There was a huge explosion, followed by Romeos screams of "I'ma get you! You're gonna pay for this!" Harry looked up to see that his roof was gone. It was shooting upward, along with the spark that was Romeo, into the sky. It swiveled on and on endlessly, until finally, it seemed to stop in midair and completely blow up in a show of beautiful colors that painted the dark night sky. Harry stared on in awe at the colorful lights above, ignoring the strong gusts of wind from the newly open wound in the house.

Harry was rudely snapped out of his trance as a support beam fell only two inches away from him, the wood wrapped in fire. The blast, as Harry had predicted would happen earlier, had caused a fire that was already surrounding him from all sides. He stayed to the ground, smoke was rising steadily and eating the remaining oxygen in the room. More explosions from downstairs indicated that the fire had spread throughout the rest of the house. 

Fire and smoke clouded his vision, everything down stairs was likely on fire, and more fire was licking through the floor. This was a very _bad situation to be in right now. Harry desperately needed to figure out how to get out of this mess, before the smoke fogged up his mind, and the fire finally overwhelmed him as well as the house._

*****************************************************************

It was a quarter past eight at night when some strange noises could be heard from a rather rickety looking house. Smoke had clouded up the windows, and an occasional booming sound would interrupt the serenity of the street. People passing by at this hour-teenagers mainly-would stop by the house in curiosity. Some would even go as far as to walk up to the house for closer inspection. But, whether near or far, if they even wondered about what could possibly be going on inside there, they would find themselves remembering something that needed to be done with and forget about it completely.

If anyone _had seen what was going on in the house, they would have seen an odd sight indeed. Remus Lupin stood in the middle of his living room, stirring a large black cauldron with a wooden spoon. Sitting on a couch across from him, watching Remus with an impatient air around him, was Sirius Black. Clutched in his hand was an old looking piece of paper, a letter from his godson Harry. He had received the letter from Harry's owl Hedwig only a few minutes after they had returned from Diagon Alley two days ago. Just as quick as the snowy owl had come, she left the house, apparently in a rush to deliver another letter. When Sirius read Harry's reply, it made him all the more in a hurry to see him. It was short and to the point, and according to Harry's other letters, quite unlike him. He didn't know what this meant exactly, but Sirius could tell it had something to do with the Triwizard Tournament and its painful events. If this was the case, then Sirius wanted to make the pain go away for his godson as quickly as possible. And now that the final step that would let him see him was practically finished, things couldn't go any slower._

 The only sound you could hear now was the steady rhythm of liquid turning. The relaxing noise was driving Sirius crazy, he needed sound, he needed to move, he needed for Remus to hurry up with that damn potion!

"Isn't that potion ready yet?" said Sirius, finally breaking the silence. "You said it would be done in forty eight hours, so why are you still working on it?"

Remus sighed at his friends' ignorance, still steadily stirring the hovering potion, "You still have to stir it up a little after the time limit. Otherwise it won't work." Despite what Sirius thought, Remus wanted to see Harry too. Other than Hermione and Ron, Harry was one of his favorite students, even though he would never say it out loud. While Remus was working at Hogwarts, he had subconsciously taken a liking to the boy in particular; he was a rather likeable person. And frankly, if it weren't for Remus' reasonable side, then he would most likely be rushing with this potion as well. But if he did that, then it wouldn't work right, and that wasn't worth messing up the entire plan.

Sirius grunted and folded his arms, "Can't you hurry up then? We don't have all night."

Remus made an irritated noise, "Look Sirius, I understand you want to see Harry but that's no reason to rush-"

"I know, I know." Sirius got up from his seat and looked over Remus' shoulder. "Are you almost done now?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Why don't you go pick out some C-D's we can listen to on the way. It's going to be a long trip to Privet Drive."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and stepped back a bit, "C-D's?" he asked. "You mean muggle C-D's?"

"Well yes," Remus said plainly, "Are there any other kind?"

"No, I mean…what are you doing with muggle C-D's?" Sirius knew that his friend was rather fascinated by muggle artifacts back in his school days. From what Ron had told him it could probably rival that of Arthuer Weasleys. But C-D's? 

"I listen to music, what else," Remus said as if it were the most obvious thing. 

"And yes, I do have a player. It's in my room," he added. "I like to listen to it while I'm reading." He pointed over to the bookcase, "They're over there, on the bottom shelf."

Sirius shrugged, and walked over to where Remus had indicated. He crouched down; flipping through all the C-D's piled on the shelf. "I just hope Hagrid hasn't screwed with my stereo while he was keeping it."

"I'm sure he hasn't, I don't think he takes much interest in that kind of thing," Remus said reassuringly.

"Yeah I hope your right." Sirius went back to concentrating on Remus' selection. "Let's see what we have here…Linkin Park, Aaliyah, Alicia Keys, Big Tymers, Shakira, 2 Pac, DMX, Master P? Ja Rule? Ludacris!? Michel Jackson? Destiny's Child? Eminem!?" Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus with a slightly disturbed expression, "Moony what the hell?"

Remus, at the moment, found his cauldron very interesting and was staring at it more intently then necessary, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Er, what's with all the rap?" An ironic grin spread across Sirius' face. "I always thought of you as the classical type."

Remus shrugged, "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't like anything else. You're not the only person in the world who's into that stuff."

Sirius raised both his eyebrows, "You listen to rap while you're reading?"

"No! I listen to classical while I'm reading." Remus stopped stirring and took the spoon out, setting it aside. "I think that should do it."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the cauldron, "_Ruducio!" A blue light shot out of Remus' wand and shrank the cauldron to the size of a small book bag. He picked it up by the handle, some of its contents spilling on the carpet. "Come on Padfoot, let's get going"_

Sirius grabbed a couple of C-D's, "Coming."

Sirius and Remus walked outside into the backyard. The night's air was warm and the stars shined brightly above, giving the moon a run for its money. A perfect night for flying. Remus' backyard was very big, about the size of three football fields. That was why Remus had bought this house in the first place, not only was it practically exiled from the wizarding world, but it had plenty of space for him to run around when he transformed. Plus there was a rather large forest on the outskirts for exploring. Wolfs bane potion could never control a werewolf's curiosity. 

They both neared the motorcycle, which was only a few feet away from the front porch. As soon as they got close enough, Sirius hopped on the bike and caressed it like you would to a cute little puppy. "I missed you baby," Sirius said lovingly to the bike. 

Remus rolled his eyes. He never could understand Sirius' obsession with automobiles. The bike was black and shiny, and the words **_Pitch Black_****_ were engraved in silver letters on the side. What was so great about that? Remus did find muggle items interesting, but for some reason cars and things like that seemed rather pointless to him._**

He opened the little gas plug in the back, and poured in the potion. Once the last drops of the hovering potion were poured in, Remus put the plug back and looked up to see Sirius fiddling around with some buttons in the front. "We're ready to go."

With his back still turned he said, "Hold on a second." Sirius eyed the buttons, trying to remember which color opened the portable C-D player. "Ah ha! Here it is," he said spotting the right one. He pressed a blue button and a small slit opened. 

"Let's go already," he heard Remus say from behind him. He had silently climbed on the back of the motorcycle, and had clamped his hands tightly to the sides.

Sirius, putting in the C-D he wanted, turned on the ignition. It groaned a few times, and then finally started up. Sirius took off at full speed, nearly covering the entire backyard in a few seconds. Soon the wheels started to rise off the ground, and finally, it lifted off into the air. For a few moments all they did was accelerate upward, since there were no clouds in the sky, they would have to rely on distance for cover.

"Don't go too far up Padfoot, or we might hit a plane!" Remus shouted over the wind and motor, in a panicky voice that didn't suit him.

Sirius stopped going up and pushed the bike forward so that it would go straight. He turned around, to see Remus with his eyes shut tight and knuckles turning white from holding on so hard to the sides. "You alright back there Moons?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like we're only about several thousand feet in the air, and one small mistake could send us careening to our bloody deaths!" Remus shouted back at him. He peeked one eye open just enough to see the little lights below him that was a city. _'Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.'_

Sirius looked at his friend strangely; he had forgotten how afraid of heights Remus was. "I have an idea. How about some relaxing music to calm your nerves," Sirius said brightly. Without waiting for an answer Sirius pressed the play button. Soon after music blasted, and Remus wouldn't be surprised if the people below them heard it.

"Gator boots, with the pimped out Gucci suits. A'int got no job, but I stay sharp. Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent. But that's okay, cause I'm still fly!" Sirius sang to the chorus of _Big Tymers_.

The only thing that kept Remus from covering his ears was the fear of falling off the motorcycle. Sirius was right about one thing, the music did take his mind off of being so high up, but Sirius' singing sure as hell didn't calm his nerves.

After about two hours of Sirius singing and rapping, if you could call it that, Remus knocked him upside the head and _'kindly' reminded him to check the directions Dumbledore had given them._

"Uh heh heh, I was going too… eventually," Sirius said sheepishly. He scrounged around in his leather jacket with one hand for the map. After Sirius had told Remus about the incident in Gastly Avenue, which took a lot longer than necessary because of Remus cracking up after every sentence, they both thought it much safer for Sirius to just go dressed as a muggle.

"Besides," Remus had said through his fits of laughter, "Those posters are pretty old, and muggles especially probably won't recognize you."

"Why," Sirius said with narrowed eyes, "does that sound so freakin familiar?"

Remus shrugged innocently and, to Sirius' annoyance, started laughing again.

The map Sirius held in his hand flapped around furiously in front of him. It was hard to keep it smoothed out when he had to constantly switch his hands back to the handle to stay in control. "Now let's see, Privet Drive, Privet Drive, where is number 15 Privet Drive …" He traced his free finger over a path on the map in the Little Whinging area. 

"Okay, there's Magnolia crescent," he muttered. "So we should be right over London." Sirius looked down below him, the exact shape of the land matched his maps picture. 

"Hey Remus, do you remember where Harry lives?"

"Um, I think it was 7 Privet Drive or something," he finally said. "Why? Aren't we going to Arabellas first?"

"Well, yeah," Sirius said in a marauderish way. "But maybe Harry's house might be closer…"

Remus frowned a little, "Sirius, we can't let Harry's visit interfere with our real reason of coming here."

"I know. I'm just saying that if we just so happen to reach Harry's first, that it would be a waist of time to find Arabellas house and then go back. I mean, wouldn't it be more logical to visit whoever is closest to us."

Remus sighed at Sirius' sense of logic, and he used that term lightly. "Why bother arguing," he muttered.

After about twenty minutes of flying straight ahead, Sirius directed the motorcycle to slowly descend towards the city below them. At this point, Remus asked how they were going to land without anyone noticing them.

"Ooh, thanks moons. Almost forgot about that." He put his face closer to one of the handles and muttered, "_We're managing mischief so let us be gone." _Following the incantation, a comfortable tingling feeling overcame the two's body. Soon there bodies and the bike began to change to that of transparency, finally they both became completely invisible, the stars and sky seeming to be apart of them.

"Hmm, so when was this extra enchantment added?" Remus' voice floated through the air, with a tinge of suspicion in it.

"I could've sworn I mentioned it earlier," Sirius said slyly. Conveniently though, before Remus could respond, Sirius did a noise dive and instead caused Remus to shout out in surprise. They spiraled down towards the earth at top speed, all the while Sirius yelled out in excitement and Remus screamed in utter horror.

The dots below them soon became blurs, then shapes. Now they were directly above a busy freeway full of cars. Sirius pulled out of his nosedive, his wheels just barely touching the top of a huge truck. He leaned the bike to the side of the truck, and then as delicately as he could, landed in a lane a few feet ahead of a Volkswagen.

"Another perfect three point landing for yours truly," Sirius said proudly. "Just like old times, eh Moons…Moons?"

Remus, unlike Sirius, was far from excited about the way his friend landed. He was silently praying to himself, his eyes, if possible, were shut tighter than before. "Moony!" Sirius called again, this time getting his friends attention.

Remus snapped his head up and looked from side to side, "What, you mean we're not dead yet?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said huffily, taking his eyes of the road.

Remus was about to respond, but something else must have caught his attention. His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face, "Sirius, look out for the semi!" he yelled.

Sirius swiveled his head forward. A huge semi truck coming in the opposite direction was heading towards them with no intention of stopping. Sirius quickly dodged the truck by skidding his bike to the lane next to them. The truck breezed past them, not realizing that it was about to smash two people and a bike into a pancake. Sirius glared at the truck as it disappeared around a corner.

"Stupid muggles almost got us killed," Sirius muttered.

"Actually Padfoot, _you_ almost got us killed," Remus corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"First off, you were driving on the wrong side of the rode." He pointed to a sign next to the lane they had just got off of. It said _One__ way._ "And secondly," Remus continued, "We're still invisible."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and flushed in embarrassment. "Um, my bad?"

"My bad, yeah your bad…" Remus mumbled. "Why don't you let me see the map, I'm sure you'll need all your concentration on the road."

Sirius reluctantly gave up the map to Remus without protest. They rode in silence for a while, the only sound was Remus going over the directions to himself and the cars whizzing by. Although when a nice looking car would pass them, Sirius would occasionally comment on it.

He whistled loudly when a particularly nice looking black car passed them by. "Would you look at that one. I think it's a two thousand two Cadillac Escalade."

"Stop looking at the cars Pads, our exit is coming up."

"I see it, quit back seat driving already." Sirius drove through the exit and got off of the freeway. Now that they were on the street, things were going to get a little more complicated. Like stopping at a stoplight without having a car pull to far up, thinking that there was empty space in front of them.

Fully aware of this problem, Sirius decided to do some math and see if he could run a couple of red lights before the other side crashed into him. By timing himself just right, and with a little help from lady luck, Sirius was able to pass by three lights without getting hit. Of course none of them were clean. The first one was a real close call when a slick looking red Jaguar also had the idea of running a light. Sirius had to lift his bike up on one wheel to pick up enough speed, almost causing Remus to slip off with his lack of warning. The consequence for this was the back seat of his bike getting scraped by the Jaguars window. The next two weren't any easier, quite the contrary. Sirius practically had to weave through the traffic to get by, the cars not making it any easier because to them there was nothing their.

The light section over with, they turned a corner and drove through a two lane road with hardly any cars passing by them. There weren't that many lights over here, since there were no convenient stores with glowing signs, or as much headlights from cars. Only the occasional streetlamp.

"I think this is a more suitable place to return to visibility. Don't you think so?" Remus reminded.

"Oh right." He leaned his head back to the handle, _"Our mischief is managed so let us be seen,"_ he chanted again. In a puff of smoke, two men sitting on a motorcycle seemingly appeared from thin air.

"So where do we go from here Mr. Navigator," Sirius said while switching on his headlights.

Remus looked back down to the map, "We go about…five blocks straight ahead, then…make a left."

"Gottcha." Sirius followed the instructions precisely. After making the left, a row of houses came into view. Each one were simple and small, all of them with their porch lights on. "Now where?"

"Um…I can't really make what this says right here," Remus said slowly. "Oh this is stupid." He took out his wand and muttered _"Lumos." _A small light appeared on the tip of it, lighting up the darkness around him.

"Ah, here we are," he said in triumph. "Okay um, turn right at this next corner. It should say Privet Drive somewhere around there."

Sirius slowed down a bit as he turned the sharp corner. He went straight ahead, squinting his eyes to pinpoint where the sign Privet Drive was. Sirius spotted it a little ways away on the left hand sign.

"Do you see it yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now lets keep our eyes open for a house with number 15 or number 5 on it."

Sirius turned his head slightly back at his friend with his eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you said Harry's house was number 7?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Remus flushed a little and avoided Sirius' eyes, "Uh well…It must be one of the two," he laughed nervously.

A small grin perked Sirius' lips, "You don't remember do you?" he said arrogantly.

"Well you can't expect me to remember everything do you?" Remus defended. "Since I don't know, why don't you tell me where Harry lives?"  

"I guess we could always ask Arabella where he lives, she did baby sit him for about nine or ten years," Sirius said abruptly.

They slowly drove down the street, looking on both sides to see if they could spot Arabella's house. _'Number 1…number 2…number 3…number 4…number 5…I hope Harry's okay, I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably sitting in his room bored. Hmm I wonder how Figgs going to react once she sees me, royally pissed might be one of them. I wonder if she still has all those damn cats with her…'_

"Sirius!" Sirius was knocked out of his train of thought by Remus' voice. "Snap out of it, we've arrived."

It was hard to make out because of the lack of light, but the shadowed Number Fifteen on the house was only slightly legible. Unlike the rest of the houses, the number on the side of the wall was a laminated sticker that was pealing off slightly, instead of the bronze metal ones. Sirius slowly pulled into the driveway and parked, pulling down his kickstand. They both hopped off the motorcycle, Remus a little shaky on the way down.

"You alright there buddy?" Sirius said, shaking off his own stiffness.

"Yeah fine. Just glad to be on solid earth that's all." Once composing himself, Remus took on a more serious note, "You'd better turn into a dog, I owled her earlier but she still doesn't know about you."

"Oh that's just great. You do have an explanation ready don't you?"

"Uh, I have one in mind," Remus said hesitantly.

"Isn't that peachy," Sirius said sarcastically. "Why do I have the feeling that she's not going to make it easy for us and take your word for it."

"Because you know she's a smart woman and she's not going to all of a sudden believe me just because we were friends several years ago. Now hurry up and turn into your dog form."

In a matter of seconds, Sirius was on all fours and covered in thick black fur. The shaggy black dog Padfoot aka the Grim, had returned. Remus pulled out something long and stringy from his pants pocket. A leash! _'You've got to be kidding me.' _Sirius wined and made his blue eyes big and sad, making him look especially cute.

"Don't try to pull those puppy dog eyes with me. We need to make this look real." He slipped the collar over Sirius' neck, much to his irritation, and tied it on tight but loose enough for him to feel comfortable. He pulled on the leash, making Sirius jerk forward a little and growl. "Sorry," he said innocently, "Just testing it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, if dogs could roll there eyes, and trotted ahead of Remus, jerking him as he had done to Sirius. Sirius turned back to his friend with his head cocked to the side, grinning a doggy grin. _"Sorry,_" he said telepathically out loud. _"Just testing it."_

All games aside they both walked up the gravel path and into the doorway. Remus knocked on the door, being the only one with human hands. As they waited for a response, a small warm gust of wind passed by them and just as fast as it came it disappeared. If the two were to turn around, they would have seen the sticker with the fifteen marked on it fly and skid into the street. Or even more, if they were to take another closer look at the wall, they would have seen a completely different number printed in chalk on it. _Number eleven_.

****************

Remus heard some bustling from inside the house. It sounded like someone one was tripping about blindly, followed by loud cursing. A light shown through the cracks of the door, signifying that the light had been turned on. The door swung open. Remus prepared to give a warm greeting to his friend from long ago, only to see no one in the door way.

"Awwwwww! What a cute wittle doggy!" said a small, sort of menacing voice from below.

Remus looked down. A little girl with bushy black hair and no front teeth was kneeled down next to Sirius, practically choking the life out of him with her small arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip. Sirius' tongue stuck out as he gasped for breath looking up at Remus pleadingly.

Thinking quickly, Remus cleared his throat to get the girls attention. She smiled up at him sweetly, her big blue eyes wide with curiosity. "Hiya mister stranger man what you doin up so late?" she said standing up, dragging Sirius by the neck with her. Sirius kicked his front paws at the air, trying in vain to get free.

Being the expert with kids that he was, Remus smiled down at her with his most _I'm not a psychotic child molester that likes to kill people during the late hours of the night smile. "Hello there, is your mommy home?" The little girl stared at Remus blankly, all the while tightening her grip on Sirius. _

She cocked her head to the side, looking more like a creepy doll from the lack of movement. "My name is Susie, what's your doggies' name?" she finally said.

Remus raised his eyebrow, this was going to be a bit more difficult then he originally thought. "His names er…Padfoot." Seeing that his friends face was now turning the shade of purple, Remus gently tried to unlock Susie's hands from around his neck. "But I don't think he can breathe very well with you choke holding him like that, so why don't you just… let go…" Remus pulled on the girls' small arms as lightly as he could.

But instead of letting Remus guide her hands away from Sirius, Susie resisted and pulled him into the house slightly. Her expression didn't change; she just stared at Remus with that same hauntingly happy look. "I wike the doggie, he's cute."

"Um yeah, he certainly is." He wasn't getting anywhere with this futile conversation, so he decided to give another stab at figuring out who lived here. "Does anyone by the name of Arabella Figg live here?" Susie's eyes brightened and Remus felt that he had hit home plate.

She let her arms spread open rigidly as if she were a robot. Sirius limply dropped to the ground next to Susie's feet, gasping from the lack of air he had received for the past few minutes. "That's my mommy's name!" Susie cried out. She turned around and ran through a living room that was the entrance of the house. Sirius growled from his place on the ground, snapping at her heels as soon as he was able to.

He glared at her back until she disappeared around a corner in the hallway. _"I hate kids," Sirius said, climbing back to his feet._

Sirius scrambled over to Remus and sat on his hind legs next to him. "What about Harry?" Remus said to him. "He's a kid." 

"_Well, I hate kids like **that." He shook his fur and stretched out his neck from side to side. **__"Jesus! That little girls' grip was worse then being put in a vise!"_

"I never knew Arabella had kids," Remus mused.

_"You mean, you never knew Figg had **retarded kids," Sirius said snickering. Remus smacked him upside the head, causing him to yelp out in pain. **__"Youch!__ What was that for?"_

"For being a smartass," Remus scolded. "Do you think she's going to believe you're innocent if you talk like that? You need to take this more serious."

"_But I am Sirius," he said with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes, and then quickly hushed him as footsteps and voices headed towards them._

"Come on mommy hurry up, this man and doggy want to talk to you!" they heard Susie yell excitedly.

A woman groaned. And then said, "Please Susie, mommy is still recovering from her hangover so don't talk so loud." The woman's voice didn't sound anything like the Arabella Remus or Sirius knew. They both gave each other nervous glances thinking, _'it has been a while, she could have changed.'_

"But mommy," Susie hissed, "Theirs a doggy and a man out there that want to talk to you."

"A doggy and a man…whaa?" the woman seemed to be having a hard time comprehending what was going on. "A man!" she gasped. "Did you let another one of mommy's homicidal ex husbands inside the house again? Ugh, I'd better go get the sniper riffle," she said almost lazily.

"No, no mommy! It's not any daddy, it's a different man."

"Oh," the woman's voice said in resolve, "In that case, could you go fetch mommy's revolver?"

"But mommy," Susie wined, "He has a doggy! He's nice."

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge on that one." 

Susie skipped merrily out of the hall, dragging someone behind her. When the woman Susie was pulling came into view, both Sirius and Remus' jaw dropped to the floor simultaneously. She was dressed in a flowing pink nightgown, her jet black hair, which was done up in a loose bun, was dyed with spots of red as if someone had carelessly dabbed them with a paintbrush. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was a completely different person. But Remus let her have the benefit of the doubt. Arabella had mentioned in her letter that she was using a cover up charm, and he was almost one hundred percent sure that this was the right address. Of course _almost was the key word._

The woman staggered a few steps forward, her droopy brown eyes didn't seem to be in clear focus, either from being woken up or for reasons that somehow involved drugs and liquor, neither the man nor "_dog" knew. Susie, unclasping her hand from her mommy's, bounded at Sirius again, her hands out stretched like claws. Sirius tried to take cover by ducking out of the way and diving behind Remus' legs. Susie went up to Remus' knee caps, so it wasn't hard for her to go around Sirius' protective barrier. The two ran around in a circle, until Susie eventually caught Sirius by the tail and dragged him towards her. Sirius dug his claws into the rug, but Susie still managed to draw him into one of her death hugs._

She swung Sirius around like a rag dog chanting, "Doggy, doggy, what a cute wittle doggy!" She turned her big blue empty eyes towards her mommy, "See, mommy. I told you he had a doggy!"

The woman stared at Remus with narrowed eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. They swiveled down at the shaggy black dog her daughter was lovingly choking, a light of interest and a sudden lust flashed in them. '_That head, it's perfect!' she thought__, 'It's the same head that appeared in my dream! I knew it would come someday, now I can finally complete my collection.'_

"Um Bella, it's been a while," he said as an introductory, hoping the nick name would help her recognize him. But the woman didn't reply. Her gaze was set upon something else, almost hypnotically. Remus followed her line of vision; it fell upon her daughter Susie. She was staring at her as if she were some type of treasure that she desperately needed. Before Remus could try and get her attention again, the woman strode over to them, and instead of asking who Remus was, she crouched down next to Susie.

"Susie let go of the dog!" she yelled mechanically. Susie didn't protest and dropped Sirius in the same way she did before. The woman gently picked Sirius' head up and stroked her finger tips behind his floppy ears. Sirius moaned and wagged his tail as his pleasure spot was invaded. That was the part he both loved and hated about turning into a dog, it felt so good, but yet it rendered him helpless in a matter of seconds.

"So, what brings you to my humble home at this time of night?" she asked casually, without looking up at Remus.

"Well, actually I need to talk to you about something, like I stated in my letter I sent to you…" he trailed off slowly, as the woman gradually rose from her crouched position. Sirius slumped down to the floor with a thud, the pleasure over load leaving him in a dazed happiness.

She leaned her back lazily against the doors frame and put her leg up on the other side, her night gown slipping slightly revealing her bare skin.

Remus gulped at the sudden lust that entered her deep brown eyes. "Letter huh? Why don't you," she glanced down at the black puddle that was Sirius, "and your dog come in for a… chat," she let the last word roll off her tongue, slinking her leg back down on the floor with a snap.

Without letting Remus answer, the woman pulled Remus and Sirius in and led them over to a couch in the living room. "Sit," she ordered, both of them listened and sat down inflexibly. She undid her bun and let it slink down over her shoulders. "So, what brings you gentle men to my house at this hour?" she asked looking pointedly at Sirius.  

Remus glanced quickly down at his friend and then looked back up nervously at the woman before them, "I see you've gotten rid of all those cats," he stated, trying to get rid of his awkwardness with conversation, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Mmhmm," she said, sounding and looking not very interested.

Remus figured that the light chat was getting him no where so he decided to just get to the point, "Erm, about what I'm going to say is going to be rather unbelievable," he started slowly, "I don't want you to judge too quickly, at least here me out first…"

 The woman stepped up to him and gently put a finger to his lips, hushing him instantly.

"Why don't we talk about this over a cup of coffee," she said seductively.

"But it's really important," he protested, "I think it would be better if we got it over with-"

"Oh come on now," she cut Remus off, already heading out of the living room and through a door on the left, the kitchen most likely. "A good cup of coffee always makes difficult things easier to talk about," her voice floated from the kitchen.

"Susie," her voice suddenly snapped. Susie smiled up at them one last time, and then ran after her mother without any other order.

As soon as Susie was safely out of ear shot, Sirius sank to the floor in a heap. _"Ugh, she knew where my happy spot was, I feel so… violated," Sirius put his paw on his face._

"Happy spot?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius lifted his paw and narrowed his eyes at Remus, "_Don't start," he said warningly._

"Start what?" Remus said innocently.

"_You know what. And stop thinking what your thinking!" he snapped. _

Because of this thought, Remus couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing at him. "Happy spot," he said between his laughter, "that's rich."

Sirius growled, _"That's not the point!"_

Remus looked at him a little bewildered by his reaction, "There's a point?"

"Yes!" he nearly screamed out. "The point is; Arabella hated dogs, especially the one I turned into. So there's no way she would be able to find my er, happy spot," he mumbled the last part.

"So what are you getting at?"

_"What I mean is, I know Arabella is supposed to be wearing a cover up charm and all, but are you sure this is the right house?"_

Sirius did have a point though. The obsession with Sirius, having a daughter, and not having a single cat in the house was all deeply out of Arabellas character. _'Not to mention the figure,' Remus thought. Arabella had been quite a looker back in Hogwarts, but she was nothing compared to this. Now Remus knew that a cover up charm didn't affect height and weight, but still…_

"I could've sworn Dumbledore said Number 15 Privet Drive," Remus muttered to himself, "you saw and I both saw the address right?"

Sirius scratched behind his ear with his back leg, "_Yeah, but it was kind of dark out, and that address on the wall seemed like it was coming off-"_

"Shh!" Remus said suddenly, "Do you hear that?"

Sirius stopped in mid scratch, "_What?"_

"That sawing noise," he paused to identify the sound better, "sounds like something scratching against metal." One thing about being a werewolf, all five of your senses are instantly intensified. Especially your hearing, a wolves hearing is could be even more acute then that of a dog. That was why it took a few moments for Sirius to sort out the sound.

_"Yeah, I hear it now," he finally said, __"But where's it coming from?"_

Remus scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. His eyes fell upon the kitchen door to see it ajar. That was where it was coming from. Remus stood up and leaned to the side to so he could see what was going on in there. A silhouette of someone holding something was all he could see at that angle. He was about to scoot closer towards the door, but Sirius seemed to have other plans. The next thing he knew, Sirius was crawling on the floor army style and slinking up to the kitchen door.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, "What do you think your doing?"

_"I'm going to go check this broad out; it doesn't sound like she's just making coffee in there." Sirius nudged the door open a little with his nose, just enough for his head to fit through. He stayed like that for a few moments, and then crawled in entirely._

Remus just stared after him and sank back into the couch. Why did he always have to make things so complicated? He sighed and rested his chin on his fist. He just hoped that Sirius didn't make such a seemingly meaningless situation into something dangerous.

*********

When Sirius poked his head through the crack of the door, the first thing that met his eyes was a shadow on the far side of the wall. Two arms raised an axe high above, swinging it around to test it. It was soon brought down, and the sound of meat being chopped. A chill went down Sirius' spine. You usually didn't need an axe to chop meat unless it was maybe a dead… '_Nah,' Sirius thought. He had been reading way too many of Remus' muggle horror stories. And just confirm his suspicion, he decided to get a better look. He spotted a counter and bolted behind it. He heard a chair scrapping against the floor and some giggling; Susie was on the other side of the counter._

"So, are we going to keep the doggy mommy?" Susie asked, her sugary sweet voice making Sirius want to vomit.

"In a way we will," the woman replied. _'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Sirius thought. He perked his ears up, trying to listen with all his might._

"What do you mean mommy?" Sirius poked his head around the corner. Susie's legs were dangling off of the stool she was sitting on. Did this kid constantly feed off of sugar or something?

"Oh you know what I mean Susie," he saw the woman's long slender legs appear next to the stool. "Don't you remember, we always keep a little of our guest when they arrive. But this time though, we only need the dog." The scrapping of metal filled Sirius' ears, what in the world were they talking about?

Suddenly Susie started jumping up and down in her seat excitedly, "Yeah!" she said clapping her hands, "We get to keep the doggies head!"

The woman gave a throaty laugh at her daughters joy, "Yes honey we get to keep the doggies head, but first we have to chop the extra stuff up."

Sirius felt something like an ice cube go down his throat and his fur stood on end. _'Did I just hear her say…' he gulped. No, no that couldn't be what they were saying, he must have misheard._

"Susie, could you go get mommy her body bag in the corner."

_'Body bag!?'__ That was enough evidence for him; these people were obviously crazy and homicidal. Now that that was all cleared up, all Sirius had to do was get the hell out of there without them finding him out. A more complicated task then it sounded._

Sirius turned around to leave but then froze in his spot completely. Susie, with her face full of smiles, was crouched down staring straight at him, a large black bag clutched in her hand behind. Sirius noted with fear a red liquid trail leading from the other side of the room to where Susie was standing. Sirius slowly backed away from her, not knowing what else to do. He bumped into something. Already knowing who it was but still praying that it wasn't true, he turned around. The woman was also crouched down staring at him with a more sinister smile then that of her daughters. Sirius looked from her back to Susie, he was trapped.

The woman grabbed a fistful of Sirius' fur and pulled him out in the open. "Come here… that's it…good dog." Sirius started to struggle at first, but then the woman scratched that blasted spot behind his ear and he was once again felt like a puddle of happiness. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, an amazing feat indeed, seeing how big Sirius was in size and weight. She set him down on a chair, still rubbing behind his ear.

Sirius swayed in the chair, everything around one big blur of happiness. Right now he loved everything, the toaster sitting on the counter, the refrigerator with all the delicious food likely to be in it, the stupid little freaky girl who won't stop smiling at him, the crazy woman who was fiddling with an axe dangerously close to his neck….

_'Holly crap!' Sirius snapped out of his happy stupor once he caught site of the miniature axe with blood smeared on all over it. He howled in fear, and jetted out of the chair. He didn't realize until he was halfway across the room that the woman had him by the tail and he wasn't going anywhere. He stopped and slumped down on the floor, letting the woman drag him away. She picked him up again and took him over to the counter. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but she simply rubbed behind his ear and he was back to being in la la land. She carried the limp dog over to the counter. She shifted him into her other arm and used her free one and pick up a wooden mantel piece, putting it close to Sirius' face._

"See doggie, I just want your head to be here that's all," she said soothingly. Sirius squinted his eyes to read the inscription on the bottom. It said: **_Head number 35, name: (there was a blank spot)_****_ Year of receiving: 2002, Property of Anabella Fig._**

Anger and Fear coursed through his body, _'I knew it! I knew it wasn't her!' he thought in triumph. __'Damn you Remus! When this is over I swear I'm gonna…'_

He stopped in mid thought, as _Anabella Fig put down the mantel and picked her axe back up, "See, all I want is to add you to my collection."_

_'Sorry lady, but this dog ain't being apart of no ones collection.' Sirius his pressed his paws onto Anabellas arms and dug his claws in her skin. She yelled out and dropped him, massaging her scratched up skin._

He bolted for the door again, this time Susie was blocking his exit. "Don't you go anywhere now you naughty little doggie you!" she squealed. Sirius screeched to a halt, just as Susie was about to wrap her arms around him. He did a sharp turn and ran the other way, kicking Susie with his back legs. Unfortunately this was about the time when Anabella had recovered and had reached for a frying pan, ready to knock Sirius out.

She hid the frying pan behind her back and indicated with her finger to come here. She inched closer to him, looking like the crazy woman that she was. Sirius walked backwards away from her baring his teeth. This time he wasn't going to let her get a chance to get his happy spot, no matter how much he wanted her too. _'Yeah like I don't see that shit behind you, I'm not your ordinary stupid mutt,' he thought__. She crouched down next to him, extending her hand out to pet him. Sirius gave a snarl and she instantly drew her hand back. He got ready to snap at her once more, but then he felt a strong tug from behind. He whirled his head around to see Susie clutching tightly to his tail. He yelped and ran blindly forward. Anabella, in her surprise, jumped up allowing Sirius to run through between her legs._

Sirius ran around the kitchen, dragging Susie behind him. He paid no mind her terrified squeaks and hollers as he tried to get Susie off of him by knocking her against the chairs and kitchen items. He was finally able to loose her by hopping onto the counter below some cabinets and kitchen wear. She dropped to the floor as Sirius pushed his front legs up on the wood and pulled the rest of his body up. He sat there panting, trying to sooth the pain in his tail by rubbing them with his paws.

Anabella came at him again, her axe raised high above her head. Sirius crouched down, waiting for just the right moment…Now! He jumped up and landed down hard on Anabellas head, causing her to shove her head into the open cabinet and getting her axe stuck in the wall. Sirius leaped off of her head, and landed gracefully on the ground behind her. Teacups, china plates, and other things as such fell on top of her, as if they were waiting for Sirius to move just to fall on top of her.

She yanked her axe out of the wall and turned around. She growled in frustration as an odd sort of superior smirk appeared on the dogs face. "Now, I hope we don't have anymore stunts like that Dog," she said, pointing her axe at him.

Sirius merely bent down, the smirk on his doggy face widening at the oncoming challenge, _'Woman, this is Padfoot your messin with. You haven't seen anything yet.' He barked in only a way both Susie and Anabella could translate as __"Bring it on!"_

************

"What in the blue bloody hell is going on in there," Remus said. He was debating on weather he should see what was taking Sirius so long, when the all the commotion started. First there was just the sound footsteps' running all over the place. Followed by some barking and more running around. Now there was silence, which unnerved Remus even more then the noise had.

Then the barking came louder then ever, some more loud crashing noises. "Stupid Dog! Stand still already!" A woman's voice yelled. Some squeaky screaming and more barking. "Come here you little bitch! Wait no, hold on! Let go of my gown you dumb mutt!" A shrill scream. "Ow! My leg. You stupid dog I can't believe you bit my leg!"

Remus stood up from his seat, making his decision to investigate the fiasco that was likely to be going on in there. "Jesus Sirius, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

He pushed the door open slightly; a black blur ran past him at top speed and kept on going till it stopped at the closed door. "Sirius, what's wrong with you?" Remus yelled.

_"That's not Arabella…We're at the wrong house…She's freakin crazy!" Sirius said in between his panting. He scratched at the door, forgetting that he was really a man and had the brain power to just turn the door knob in his state of panic._

Remus raised his eyebrows, slowly comprehending what his friend was on about. "What do you mean we're at the wrong house?" he said turning around to face the kitchen. It was a mess in there, pots and pans were scattered on the floor, cups and plates were shattered, a woman with an axe was running at him… "Son of a…" Remus moved to the side, just before the woman could cut him directly in half with her small axe.

_'I told you she was crazy!' Sirius said from across the room. Taking a closer look, the woman before him did look like someone who had recently escaped from an insane asylum. Her hair was disarray; her flowing pink nightgown was in tatters and had red blotches spread all over it, and her chest was heaving up and down along with her teeth bared out._

Remus didn't need to be told even once that they needed to get the freak out of there. He joined Sirius by the door and opened it with his paw free hands. Sirius without hesitation slipped out of there as soon as the door cracked open enough for him to fit through. Remus followed, but not before addressing the crazed woman one last time, "I'm terribly sorry for the mess my dog made…er, there was a slight mix up in your identity. Um, gotta go." With that said, he rushed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Anabella stared at the door bewildered and confused by the man and dog. And speaking of that, did she just hear that mutt talk? She scratched her head with the wooden part of her axe, "Maybe I am going a little crazy." She made her way back into the kitchen, it was a total catastrophe. She looked at her body bag and noticed the red trail behind it; Susie must have put that open bottle of ketchup in there again. Susie was her pride and joy and all, but even she had to admit that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

She picked up the bag and heaved it onto the counter with a grunt. She pulled out a body of a man and yanked off the arm. Not one of her best sculptures. She was hoping to use some of its parts to mold the dogs head since it was the perfect shade and a reject. Anabella picked up the mantel piece and stared at it yearningly. She had been so close to finally completing her collection of sculptured heads of all kinds, and now the final breed of dog she needed to finish it was gone. She sighed, "Guess I'll have to wait for the next time a man and his dog stops by in the late hours in the night." But only god knows when the opportunity would come up again.

*************************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: So how was it? Good I hope!

Harry: *_stares at his long part and whistles* Damn! I'm hecka cool in this story._

Sirius: Harry, watch your mouth. And how do you keep…

Harry: You know what Sirius; I'm just going to stay here at the ending for a while. _*sits down on a couch next to Sirius and Remus and kicks his feat on the table* I think I'm going to like it hear._

Potter/Pikachu: *_rolls eyes* Everyone wants to join, well no more after you alright skippy._

Harry: *_puts his hands up defensively* Okay, okay._

Potter/Pikachu: Well, more to the point, I would like to apologize to all you Ron and Hermione lovers out there for giving them shut a tiny part, but as you can see I'm not much of fan. And for all of you Ron and Hermione haters out there, I apologize for putting them in at all, but I had to squeeze them in here somewhere. Oh and the next chapters length from here on out are going to be unpredictable, so the next chapter could be from ten to sixty pages.

Harry: I er…*_darts eyes around the room nervously* have nothing to say about that._

Remus: Good, wouldn't want to get the wrong idea. *_winks* _

Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu…

Sirius: *_raises hand rigidly and says in monotone* Sirius Black…_

Remus: *_does the same* Remus Lupin…_

Harry: *_doesn't bother and falls asleep*_

Potter/Pikachu: What happened to your enthusiasm…Signing off!!!!!!!!!


	7. Moony and Padfoot to the Rescue!

Potter/Pikachu: What's uppers people! Thought you wouldn't be seeing me for another two months well not this time! *_laughs like a maniac*_

Crypt Keeper: Hello Kiddies, it's your old pal the Crypt Keeper here *_cackles in a high pitched evil laugh*_

Sisqo: Wasssup Peoples! Sisqos in the house, yeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Potter/Pikachu: What the…what are you two doing here? Where are Sirius and Remus?

Sisqo: There busy with the chapter, very big parts in here ya know.

Crypt Keeper: So we're filling in for them temporarily *_mutters* or not._

Potter/Pikachu: Oh *_scratches head* So I guess one of you guys should thank the reviewers?_

Sisqo: I'll do it! Ahem: Thank you too: Luinthoron, Indiana Jones, Valicity, AngelOnFire, Ryshora, Amy, Serena cherry, and two Anonymous people that didn't sign there names. And to the rest of ya'll thank you as well.

Potter/Pikachu: For those of you who hadn't noticed I have decided to ignore Sirius' suggestion and just thank any new reviewers. Now Crypt Keeper could you do the disclaimer?

Crypt Keeper: Why certainly dearie *cackles evilly* Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the alleged J.K Rowling. She doesn't own **Demon Knight**; they belong to my television series; **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic. Pretty good for a first time eh *cackles evily*

Sisqo: *_sweatdrops* That guy is creeping me out._

Potter/Pikachu: That's our Crypty! Now Sisqo, your turn to introduce the title.

Sisqo: *_rubs his hands together* Heh, heh I've been waiting for this._

**Sisqo: Chapter 7**

**Moony and Padfoot to the Rescue!**

**Harry coughed as oxygen refused to fill his lungs. He stayed as low to the floor boards as he could, trying to greedily swallow the little air he had left. But this could only last for so long, if Harry didn't think of something quick, then the flames would eat him alive. He vainly tried thinking of someway of escape. But the only thing that came to mind was a thick fog. Now his vision was starting to blur, through it he faintly made out his Hogwarts trunk only a few inches away from him. It had not been affected by the fire, in fact, it seemed like the fire was going around it, Harry really couldn't tell. Another weird thing that caught his attention was that it was open, and the photo album of his parents stood up, leaning back against it. The album revealed the page of his favorite picture, the one of his Parents wedding night. The one where Sirius was in the background as his fathers best man, smiling and waving at some unknown person.**

A blinding light flashed before Harry's eyes. The next thing he knew, he was no longer in a small attic surrounded by flames. He was in a living room, sitting down on a plush comfortable couch. It wasn't the Dursleys living room but it still seemed familiar to him. He knew this because his mind didn't question on where he was. Some humming from the other side of the room confirmed that he wasn't alone. The sound was soft and soothing, in the tune of a lullaby. He turned around wanting, no needing to see who was making such a beautiful sound. A young red haired woman that looked to be in her early twenties was sitting across from him, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of her song. She was staring lovingly, almost sadly, at a small bundle cradled in her arms.

Even though they were hooded and her hair obscured her vision, Harry could plainly see a hint of emerald green in her eyes. The same emerald green that Harry saw in the mirror everyday. "Mum," he said softly. The woman didn't even stir, she just kept on rocking. Harry figured she wouldn't, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what ever dimension or state of conscience he was in, this wasn't real. Illusion or no though, Harry stayed quiet, listening to the soft symphony before him and cherishing the moment.

_Flying phoenix, lovely doves_

_Listen child, and remember_

_You're my one, my only love_

_Past, Present, Forever._

_I'll hold you tight, I'll keep you warm_

_I'll protect you from a darkened storm_

_Stars that shine across the sky_

_Our souls will never die._

_I'll hold you tight, I'll keep you warm_

_I'll protect you from a darkened storm_

_Stars that shine across the sky _

_Our souls will never die._

****

_Daring Knight, Evil foe_

_Glowing light of December_

_Things my heart, will always know_

_Things you'll always remember_

_A Pheonix cries, A Dove will sing_

_Past, Present, Forever._

The song ended, the last notes left hovering in the atmosphere. Harry felt calmness sweep over him as the woman let her song trail off back to humming. _'I wonder if my mum ever sang that lullaby to me.'_ He looked down at the bundle in the woman's arms, a few wisps of jet black hair stuck out in the blanket. _'I guess she did.'_

Hurried footsteps sounded above them. The humming stopped, and the woman looked up from the bundle. Harry too, followed the woman's gaze, wondering what sort of monstrosity would dare interrupt such a beautiful masterpiece translated into words.

A man came into view, rushing down the stairs with a wand clutched tightly in his hand and an expression of pure terror on his face. "Lily!" he shouted urgently as he reached the foot of the staircase. "We've got to get out of here…He's coming…Peter…" His words came out quick and in a jumble, and it took both Lily and Harry a few moments to comprehend what he was on about.

Lily stood up carefully so as not to disturb the bundle in her arms. She stared at the man with a combination of worry and concern. "James, what's wrong with you? Who's coming and what about Pe-" James cut her off by grabbing her by the shoulders and looked deep into her green eyes. Harry stared at the man transfixed. At first sight, Harry had thought that he had somehow been looking into the future, for the man was his exact duplicate. He had the exact same messy jet black hair, the same facial features, same tanned skin; they even had the same large circular glasses. From his distance up the stairs, the only difference he saw was the fact that he was a couple of feet taller then him, which gave him the suspicion in the first place. But as soon as Lily had called out his name, and when he got a glimpse of his hazel brown eyes, he knew exactly who it was. Not his future, but more like his past. His father. And like his mother, he had passed by Harry as if he weren't there.

"Lily we just need to leave, now!" James said a little calmer this time. Lily still looked at him blankly. She sighed and gently removed James hands.

"Listen to me James," she said softly, but with a stern edge, "Now slowly, tell me what is going on." She pushed a lock of hair out of his face and gently tucked it behind his ear. 

James took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, as if he were seriously considering if he should say whatever it was to her. He clutched his wand tighter and finally said, "It's…its Voldemort Lily, he knows where we are and he's on his way here right now."

Lily's eyes widened and she gasped at the same time as Harry did, realization dawning on both of them. Harry knew what this was now, this was some sort of vision, or more accurately said a flash back, of the events before his parents were murdered.

"You-you mean Peter-" Lily stammered.

"Betrayed us," James growled, hatred seeping out of his small statement. He focused himself back to Lily and the bundle in her hand, the most important things to concentrate on at the moment. "That's why we need to go, before it's too late. It's Harry he really wants."

Lily held the bundle closer to her protectively, "I'll never let that bastard get his dirty hands on my baby," she said determinedly.

James had to smile at this, his wife never ceased to amaze him. He grabbed her hand, "C'mon, let's go through the back." Harry watched his father slightly drag her towards a door on the other side of the room. Only seconds after they had moved, did the room start to shake violently, causing all those present to collapse to the floor. A large explosion followed after it. The bundle in Lily's arms stirred and erupted in loud cries from the disturbance. Lily rocked the bundle back and forth, shushing it soothingly. James in the meantime, had climbed to his feat, teeth gritted in anger.

"Shit!" James shouted. He whipped out his wand in front of him and without turning around said, "Lily, you and Harry get out of here, I'll hold him off as long as I can and…" he hesitated, "Follow after you when I find an opening." 

Lily sensed his hesitation and looked up at him fearfully, "Why are you saying that as if you aren't going to make it?"

James sighed angrily, getting quite impatient, "That doesn't matter now, _the_ only thing that matters is that you and Harry get to safety."

"No," Lily said defiantly, "I'm not letting you face him alone."

"Damn it Lily," James shouted suddenly. He softened his voice once seeing the hurt look on his wife's face, "I just don't want to see you two get hurt, and it's really important that you get Harry out of here." He gently kissed her on the forehead, caressing her long red hair. 

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I promise you, I'll make it out of here and come after you as soon as I can, okay."

Lily nodded her head sadly in defeat. James had too many points, and there wasn't any time for arguments. James helped her to her feet and they looked at one another for one last time.

Harry watched the sad scene from his position on the floor. The look of sorrow on his mothers face was enough to rip his heart out, and the look of fear and determination on his father only intensified his hatred towards Voldemort even more. Suddenly the front door blasted open, and the moment Harry had been expecting to come since he figured where he was had finally come. The smoke lifted slightly and the silhouette of a tall figure appeared in the door way.

"Quickly, go Lily go!" James yelled, already knowing who it was. Lily didn't need telling twice to get the picture. She turned on heels and ran for the back door. No sooner did she get halfway to her destination, did the silhouette raise his wand and shout a curse which shot in Lily's direction, _"obrigatório!"_

An orange light shot out of the tip and hit Lily directly in the back. She collapsed forward, but before she hit the floor she shifted sideways so the bundle in her hands wouldn't get hurt in the process. The orange light divided into separate parts and rapped around her like ropes. She was lifted into the air, and hovered over to the side of the room. Lily gritted her teeth, straining to break free from her binding, but it was too tight.

Harry desperately wanted to run over there to his mother and help her, but no matter how loud his mind screamed for him to get up, his body refused to cooperate. He was literally glued to his spot and couldn't even blink if he glanced in his mom's direction. He turned his attention back to his father, who was staring horrified as his wife was suspended into the air.

"Foolish woman, did you really think you could escape me?" said a high pitched cold voice that Harry knew all too well. By now the smoke had cleared completely, and the menacing figure that was Lord Voldemort sneered down at James. Although Voldemort basically looked practically the same as he did when Harry had met him last, there were still a few noticeable changes. Instead of having a completely chalk white bald head, the baldness stopped at a point near the middle of the back and long black hair continued down to his shoulders. Harry also noticed the long venomous fangs in his mouth as he spoke his taunt, and the enormous power that emitted from him upon his entrance. _'This must be Voldemort at his full power.'_ He suddenly shuddered at the thought of the present Voldemort ever becoming like this again.

James slowly turned his head at Voldemort, his eyes flashed red for a moment, then returned back to it original glare. "Let her go Tom," James growled silently, "It's me you want."

Voldemort grimaced slightly at the mention of his real name, but was soon replaced by his menacing smirk. "Now you and I both know that it is your son that I truly want to get rid of," Voldemort said calmly, "But regardless of how great of a wizard you are James, and how much greater you could be if you only would join the dark side…" He raised his wand in front of him, pointing it in between James' eyes, "You are of no use to me, and therefore must be terminated."

Voldemort's eyes glowed a deep crimson, and his lipless mouth curled into a bigger smirk. "Now, I suppose you are going to want to duel me in a pathetic attempt to save your wife and son from there inevitable fate so…" he swiftly bowed, his eyes still staring up at James looking superior.

James smiled and followed suit in the bow, he too never let his eyes stare at the ground. He straitened back up, the smile never leaving his face. Voldemort did the same, and chuckled evilly at the confident look James had, "You look pretty cocky for someone who is about to die."

James merely stood his position, raising his wand at the ready. "**Bring it on chicken shit." James didn't wait for a response and quickly shouted a spell at Voldemort; "_Expelliarmus!" _the red light that was the disarming spell shot out of his wand heading for Voldemort. Voldemort, almost lazily, did a Neutralizing Spell. The two spells hit, Voldemort concentrated on his and it widened and devoured James spell in midair. Both of them dissipated, leaving the remains of the light to fall to the floor.**

"You disappoint me James, I was really expecting more of an attack then these silly little magic tricks," Voldemort said, feeling quite certain that this battle would be his in no time. But that was before he saw James with one of his hands cupped, smoking slightly, pointed at his legs. Voldemort puzzled, looked down to where James was pointing to. His red eyes bulged out in shock once seeing his legs bound to the floor in tendrils of red fire.

James raised the same hand to his side, all the while grinning as Voldemort futilely tried to lift his feet off the floor, only resulting the fire to further rap around him. "Actually Voldy that was just a decoy, this…" his outstretched hand began to glow crimson, the glow crawled its way into his palm making a fireball. It expanded out in front of him taking the shape of a sword. The fire flowed up to the tip and disappeared, revealing a steal and golden jewel encrusted hilt. "…is the attack," he finished. He pulled his sword back behind him horizontally and ran up to Voldemort at an amazing speed. James sliced at him, aiming for his midsection. At the last second though, Voldemort disappeared and James was left to strike air.

He quickly turned around, sword leveled at the ready. He wasn't surprised to see Voldemort standing there, free of his fire bind. The board look he had earlier was now replaced with that of someone slightly impressed.

"So, you want to play like that do you?" Voldemort rolled up the sleeves of his robes, revealing his long and pale arms. He, like James, stretched his wand in front of him. "In that case, I'll just have to even the odds. _Avada Kedavra expansaro steelra!" _A point ofgreen energy formed on the tip of Voldemorts wand. With a swishing sound the point expanded into a green laser like sword. He twisted it around lazily and let it rest at his side. 

"I heard you were able to use elemental magic, so I took the liberty of learning a bit of it myself, just in case." James' stance didn't waver, even with Voldemorts exposed knowledge of his powers. But it didn't stop him from feeling the burning anger that was steadily rising within. Not only did Peter give away their hiding place, he must have told him some of his fighting techniques. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve but this was pretty much his trump card.

"Shall we continue then," Voldemort said, getting fed up with the stare down. James answered by quickly charging forward, attempting to slice at Voldemort again. Voldemort barely had enough time to block, as James did a feint for the midsection and then went for the head, catching him off guard. Voldemort let his laser wand slide to the side. James lost his balance for a second but recovered quickly, and turned around just in time to block Voldemort from impaling him in the back. Green and red sparks flew as the two battled, each one matching the others moves.

As soon as the fighting started, Harry instinctively dove behind the couch so as not to get in the crossfire. It wasn't until a few seconds after he landed did he realize he could move again. He instantly turned to his mother, who was still suspended in the air, looking on helplessly as her husband fought on with the menace. Harry moved towards her, but as soon as his thought patterns directed to Lily his feet were glued to the floor again. Harry pounded on the floor frustrated as he tumbled to the ground from the loss of his balance. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. This was the past he was in, or something similar, and even though he had somehow invaded it, it was a part of time. Therefore, he couldn't change it, no matter how hard he tried. He looked back towards the battle with his father and Voldemort, tears pricking his eyes from the new revelation but never shed.

James was now crouched down on the floor in pain, suffering the after effects of the Cruciatuscurse. Voldemort loomed over him, taking advantage of James' vulnerable state. He raised his laser wand high above him and swung it down at James' back**. James though, raised his sword at the last second behind him and prevented Voldemort from making the fatal move. James pushed his sword up, putting his full power into it. Voldemort faltered back slightly, enough time for James to get up and quickly do a double kick and hit Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort went flying back and hit the wall by the kitchen door, his laser wand falling out of his hand.**

James followed his move by cupping his hand in front of him. It glowed red like before and the familiar ball of fire appeared in his hand. Except this one was bigger and seemed to be forming spikes that swirled around him. While he was gathering energy for the strange attack, Voldemort was slowly regaining consciousness. He saw what James was doing; his eyes suddenly started glowing blood red. They flashed and his wand was back in his spider like hand. He stood back up, concentrating on his next move. Green energy formed in his free hand like James had. A ball formed in his hand as well, and it too got bigger.

A strong wind surrounded both of them, each of their robes rising and billowing. Both of there auras surrounded their bodies. James red and gold, Voldemorts green and silver. The lights in the room dimmed from so much power generating. Lily and Harry looked on at the two with awe; the only light in the room now were the blood red glowing eyes of James and Voldemort. James' messy hair flapped around wildly, while the little hair Voldemort had flailed in the back of him. 

They simultaneously raised their weapons in front of them, and slowly brought their energy filled hands to the center of the hilt.

_"Pheonix fire vortex!" _James yelled. A huge blast of fire spiraled out of the hilt of his ` sword. If you looked real closely, you could just see a feint outline of a Pheonix dancing around the flames as they shot forward. 

At the same time, Voldemort had shouted out his curse, _"Dragon fire vortex!"_ Voldemorts was almost exactly the same as James', except his flames were green and a long Dragon growled furiously from within the center.

The two curses collided. The Pheonix and the Dragon tried to overpower each other by pushing the other back to their respective creator. One minute it would look like the Pheonix was winning, but then the Dragon would make a comeback and start to win. It seemed to be stalemate.

Harry's scar was starting to burn, but he ignored the pain. Right now the only thing he was concentrating on was the sword in his fathers hands. It seemed familiar to him for some reason… _'No, it couldn't be,'_ Harry thought. He stared harder at the hilt; if he could see the markings on it then he would be sure. Most of it was covered by James hand, but Harry could just make out a golden **G above his thumb. _'Yup, definitely Gryffindor's sword. Wait my father can summon Gryffindor's sword!?'_ How come no one ever told him these things? You'd think at least Dumbledore would tell him that his father could shoot fire out of his hands. That's one more secret he had to find out the hard way. A loud explosion knocked Harry out of his thoughts. Both James and Voldemort were sprawled out on the floor panting. **

James got up first, and before Voldemort could even grab for his laser sword James already had his foot pressed hard to his neck. He leveled his sword directly above Voldemorts head, only a few inches away from his eyes. "Your reign of terror ends here Tom Riddle. It's all finally over," James said with no emotion.

Voldemorts breath quickened under the pressure of James foot on his neck. "Oh now, what makes you think that Potter?" Voldemort said mysteriously calm under the circumstances. James didn't notice the greenish white ball of energy that was forming in Voldemorts hand.

He gave a short laugh and lifted his sword slightly, getting ready to stab Voldemort in the head. "Maybe it would be easier to show you." James plunged the sword down at Voldemort. But before he could make the deadly blow, Voldemort shot his hand up and sent the ball of energy directly at James' eyes. "_Cego você!" There was a white and green flash of light. James yelled out in pain and covered his eyes, dropping his sword. He staggered backward blindly, tripping over his robes and falling to the ground._

Voldemort took advantage of James temperamental blindness, and followed up his cheap shot by quickly grabbing his laser sword.  
  
James finally recovered, the immense throbbing in his eyes subsiding. But another pain replaced it just as fast as it had gone away. He cried out even louder then before, as more pain coursed through his arm and shoulder. James weakly looked up to see the end of Voldemorts laser sword sticking out of his shoulder blade. He gritted his teeth as Voldemort unmercifully yanked the laser out as smooth as you would do to butter. 

"My name is Lord Voldemort, and that is what you will address me as!" He stabbed him in the other shoulder all the way, he could feel it piercing through the bone and coming out on the other side. Voldemort had him pinned to the ground. There was no way he could get out of this unless he wanted to tear his arm apart, and even if he wanted to he wasn't strong enough right now.

Voldemort stepped back, admiring his handy work. "So, who's end is it now Potter?" He laughed at his own cruel joke. "Although I could however make a compromise, if you're willing to listen that is."

James squeezed his eyes tight, his breath slowing down. "I don't think I'm in any position to protest," he said tightly.

Voldemorts lipless mouth curled into a superior smile. "I figured that. What say you drop all this goody-goody nonsense and pledge your allegiance to me? It would be a real shame to destroy such a good wizard as yourself; you'd be perfect for the dark side." Voldemort stretched his hand out slowly at James in a gesture to help him up. "With you by my side, I would finally be able to rid the world of that muggle loving fool Dumbledore." 

He lowered his voice, leaning forward closer to James. "You could have all the power you could dream of, and then some! I know there's a part of you inside that loves to fight in battles James. And I know there's a part of you that you're ashamed of, that you wish wasn't there, your dark side James. The one that gives you the urge to kill, and sometimes you just want to let that urge out when you get angry, don't you James."

"You know what I do with that urge you're talking about," James hissed, "I take it out on sick fucks like you." He gave a sharp intake of breath as Voldemort grabbed his wand and shoved the laser further into James.

He chortled evilly as James tried in vain to mask the vast pain he was feeling, "You always did have a good sense of humor Potter. That's why I've taken such a liking to you."

James gave his own heartless laugh, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "An evil homicidal maniac likes me, I'm truly flattered."

"I'm sure you are." Voldemort twisted his laser around in James flesh, just for sheer pleasure of watching him squirm. But James wouldn't give him that satisfaction, so he did his best to keep a straight face, no matter how bad he wanted to scream out. "What's the matter James, am I being too hard on you?" he said mockingly.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know," his face twisted up in pain, this was more then he could take.

"You have to be a brave Gryffindor to the end don't you James? So what's it going to be? Are you joining me, or will you suffer the oncoming fate of your wife and son?"

James narrowed his eyes, regardless the pain, "You won't be able to even touch him," James whispered vehemently.

Voldemorts forehead creased in confusion for a second, but it quickly disappeared. "Is that so? Well then I'll just have to see if that's true or not." Voldemort turned his back on James and headed over to Lily.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, was all this really happening? Or was his subconscious getting the better of him? His mind was at a whirl with all the information he was receiving. Voldemort was actually trying to recruit his father to the dark side, was his dad really that powerful? _'Well he did just shoot a fire like Pheonix out of his sword,' he thought._

James' eyes widened in fear as the monster started advancing on his wife and child, still helplessly stuck in the air by magic. There was only one thing he could do. He bit down hard, and jerked the abandon laser sword out of shoulder. He shakily climbed back to his feet and threw Voldemorts sword like a javelin hard. Voldemort sensed something coming at him lightning fast. He turned around and ducked in time, although he wasn't the original target.  
  
James smiled as the laser sword hit the energy like ropes on the side, shattering the bind around Lily. She collapsed to the ground but quickly got to her feet and, with tears streaming down her eyes, ran for the back door.

"Your not going anywhere!" Voldemort yelled, his eyes glowing dark in his anger. He summoned his laser to him, and the laser suddenly disappeared. "_Reducto!" The curse swiveled out of control as something heavy jumped on his back._

"Lily, get down!" James said as he grabbed a hold Voldemorts arm. He jerked it around so Lily would have enough time to get out of the way, but that still didn't stop the curse itself.

Lily hit the floor as soon as she heard the words come out of James mouth. She curled up, protecting her baby from the explosion that sounded in front of them with her body. Some rubble and pieces of wood from the ceiling fell on top of her. But she stayed in her place, whispering and humming soothing words to her disturbed baby.

She lifted her head up, shaking the dirt out of her red hair and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She saw Voldemort flip James over him and land down hard on his back. She desperately wanted to get up and help him, but for some reason she couldn't move anything but her head. All she could do was watch.

"Well James this is it, you have to make a choice. Join me and live or stay on the side of the light and die." Voldemort aimed his laser less wand at James heart.

"No way in hell will I ever join a monstrosity like you!" he said weakly.

Voldemort lowered his wand closer to James' chest. "Fine, if that is what you wish. _Avada Kedavera!"_

A flash of green light, a womans cry, a blinding hot pain in his scar. Harry was standing up with his eyes closed; it felt like his feet had just slammed into the ground. He opened his eyes (one of them at least), red and orange instantly swarmed into view. He was back in the Dursleys attic, the attic that was currently on fire. '_Better get out of here before it's too late' He took a step forward and the room tilted. He stayed there for a second, waiting for the room to stop. Something wet dripped down from his forehead, he raised his hand to wipe it off when he felt something in it. Resting in his palm was his trunk, about the size of a small cube. He shoved it in his pocket. The vision, the picture, and his trunks size would have to wait till later. Right now, his only priority was get out of this house alive._

**********************************************

The street of Privet Drive was usually a relatively silent street this time of night. The houses were lined up along the side of the rode, with most of the lights out. All of the residence of the houses were snuggled up comfortable in there beds, some of them dreaming peaceful happy dreams, some plagued by nightmares of perhaps a monster under there beds, but all in all they were all in the blissful nothingness of sleep. Yup, Privet Drive on a regular base was probably summed up as perfectly normal. But tonight was different. The sound of a motorcycle's engine could be heard disturbing the peace of the street.

Sirius slowly crept his bike next to the sidewalk, muttering irritably as he shined his headlights on each of the houses as they passed them. "I'm pretty sure this is the house he says, turn into a dog he says. Yeah turn into a dog so a mad lady can chop my head off and put it on a damn mantle…"

"Sirius, would you quit rambling! Arabellas place should be coming up pretty soon," Remus interrupted. He was sitting on the back of the bike, holding on to a map of the street they were on.

"Now where have I heard that one before? Oh that's right! Only a few minutes ago when a crazy lady tried to slice me into pieces!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "God Padfoot how many times do have to tell you I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said waving him off. "Now are you sure that number 15 is the right address?"

"Positive." Remus traced his finger on the map, looking up periodically to see if the houses match. "Hold it Pads, this is the house right here."

Sirius pulled over next to the curve and pushed his kickstand down with his foot. The house certainly looked normal enough. Nothing on the outside that would portray anything out of the ordinary going on, but then again, it was just the outside. The light was on in the window, so they assumed she was still awake.

The two of them walked up to the pathway, the gravel crunching under there shoes.

"You'd better turn into a dog again," Remus said once they reached the doorway.

Sirius looked a little reluctant, "I dunno about this, what if there's another creepy little girl in there," he said with a slight shudder.

Remus sighed, "Fine," he said exasperatedly. "At least go hide somewhere while I explain the situation to her."

"Hide?" Sirius looked from side to side at all the empty space; there wasn't even a bush he could dive behind. "Hide where?"

Remus noticed the lack of places to get behind, "Um, just go over there and stand up against the wall." He gave him a slight push out of the way. Sirius mumbled something about _"Bit of a rough one, aren't you?" Remus simply shushed him and concentrated on the task at hand. He decided to quickly go over the introduction before confronting her like he did before. "Okay uh, Hi Arabella, long time no see! You know that letter I sent you a while ago about me needing to tell you something important, well guess what? Sirius Black is innocent and he's right over there, please don't curse him!" Remus wasn't sure if it was possible, but somehow his intro sounded even stupider out loud then it originally did. "Um, how about, Bella listen Voldemorts risen, Albus Dumbledore sent me and an er… associate to bring you back to the order with the rest of the old crowd. Who's the associate you ask, well its erm…Sirius Black? Ugh that's no good either."_

"Moony, stop practicing for your speech and knock on the damn door!" Sirius hissed from the side.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I can't think up things on the top of my head like you Pads, I need to know it ahead of time first."

Sirius sighed, "Which is why you're always jumbling with you're words. If you memorize it, it's going to sound fake." Of course Sirius would know about something like this, he had been the fast talker of the four marauders back at Hogwarts.

"I'll keep that tip in mind Sirius, but now's really not the time for that-"

"Of course it is!" Sirius yanked Remus' arm and forced him to knock on the door. In his surprise, he didn't have anytime to retaliate and by the time he put two and two together it was already too late. "Sirius what are you doing?" Remus said a little alarmed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he quickly slipped back to his spot against the wall, leaving a startled Remus to face the consequences of his actions. "Just act natural," Sirius whispered reassuringly.

"Oh yeah that's easy for you to say, your hiding in the shadows while I take the heat!" Remus whispered back.

Remus froze in his spot once hearing a woman's voice from inside say, "_I'll be right there in a second!" Remus subconsciously straightened out his robes, an annoying habit he did when ever he was nervous. He stopped in the middle and slowly let his arms rest at his side. "Okay Remus, just act natural."_

The door swung open. An old woman in a dressing gown stood in the door way, but Remus could easily see the traces of an aging charm. If this wasn't Arabella then Remus didn't know who was. She gasped, apparently her eyes had just gotten used to the dark. Her surprise transformed into that of happiness once the recognition sunk in, "Remus," she said pleasantly, "I got your owl a while ago, I was wondering when you'd come by."

Remus merely nodded and smiled, "Well, you know me Bella. I always like to make a grand entrance…" he trailed off as he went to lean his elbow on the side of the doorway in an attempt to look casual. But unfortunately the only thing that came in contact was air as he fell to the ground with the lack of support, his face landing at Sirius' feet.

Sirius smacked his forehead, "Real smooth Moony," he muttered. Remus quickly climbed back to his feet slightly flushed by the embarrassing incident. He brushed himself off, as Arabella giggled into her hand.

"Oh where are my manners, maybe you'd like to see the actual me before you come in?" She took out a wand from the pocket of her purple gown. _"Revealos componha." Suddenly the true Arabella Figg that Remus had known appeared before his eyes. Except for the grey streaks in her auburn hair, and the obvious signs of age, she looked exactly the same as he remembered her._

She shook her loose hair around and let it flap around her shoulders, "Now, I suppose this is around da time I invite ya in for some tea and we talk about what was so urgent ya had ta tell me in person and not in a letta," Arabella said in her same old American accent.

"Um, about that letter," Remus said, snapping back into reality, "You see I came here for two reasons, and sadly, neither of them is just because I wanted to stop by and chat." 

Arabella nodded in understanding, "I kinda figured that in ya letta, so what's all the hub bub, bub."

Remus ran his hands through his hair, Sirius' part was going to be a hell of a lot harder to explain then Voldemorts, so he decided to go with that first. "Okay, Albus was the one who actually sent me here. I'm on a mission to gather up the original crowd of the order of the Pheonix…"

Arabella put a hand to her mouth and gasped out loud again, except this time it was more so out of fear then surprise. "The order! Albus is bringing back the order? Then that means-"

"Voldemort has returned." Remus saw Arabella visibly shudder. 13 years away from the wizarding world still hadn't taken away the fear Voldemrots reign had brought upon her. "I won't go into the details of how it happened," he continued, "just know that Harry was somehow mixed up in the process of it."

Something that looked like realization suddenly lit up in her violet eyes that confused Remus slightly. She smacked herself in the forehead, "I knew dere was somethin wrong with him I just couldn quite figure out what." Seeing the lost look Remus was giving her, she went on to explain, "I saw him earlia today ya know, looked like he just came outta a battle field. Poor kid I had no idea."

"Yeah, I know," he said shaking his head. "But more to the point, are you back in?"

"Course I am! What, you think I'm gonna let yous have all da fun." She leaned against the door way, looking past Remus into the empty night. "Just like back in da old days."

"Uh, speaking of the old days," Remus said hesitantly. He took a deep breath, "There's something else I need to tell you."

_'This is it, just tell her and what ever happens, happens,' he thought. "I didn't come here alone."_

Arabella raised her eyebrows, "Really." She looked around past Remus, leaning out of the doorway a little by holding on to the frame. "Where are they, I don't see anybody."

"Not they, just one. And he's erm…hiding at the moment," Remus glanced over at Sirius who was shaking his head furiously, gesturing with his hands for Remus not to tell her about him the way he knew he was going to tell her.

Arabella cocked her head to the side, "Hidin, why?"

"It's a little complicated…I'll explain in a second." Remus gestured for Sirius to come over here. But Sirius continued his stubborn protest not too.

"Why not?" Remus mouthed.

"Cause she's going to curse me that's why!" Sirius hissed back.

"Quit playing games! I can't do this if she doesn't know who you are!" Sirius stood there with his arms folded like a stubborn child who didn't want to eat there vegetables. Remus sighed, turning back to a very confused Arabella.

"Is there someone over there?"

"Yes, but he's a little shy." Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' leather coat  and tried to pull him over to where he was. "When you see him…" he said grunting as he struggled to get Sirius out of his hiding spot, "Don't over react until I finish explaining alright?"

"Okay," Arabella said uncertainly, "Who is it already?"

"Just…Hold…On!" Remus said each word with a hard tug. Finally he was able to yank Sirius out of his spot, almost loosing his footing. Sirius stood frozen as Arabellas' eyes widened. He waved at her sheepishly, "Uh…hi."

Arabella didn't respond. Instead, she raised a trembling finger at him with her mouth gaping open at him. Remus once getting himself together to action the best way he could. "Now Bella, I know what you're thinking but let me explain…"

"Sir-sir-sir," she stammered, her whole body trembling, "It's Sirius Black!"

"Yes I know but-" Arabella cut Remus off by grabbing him and forcefully pulled him next to her. Remus tried to finish what he was saying but Arabella wouldn't hear of it. She whipped out her wand and pointed it threateningly at Sirius' heart. Sirius put his hands up in surrender; giving Remus an _I told you she would freak out look._

"Don't move!" she yelled trying to sound brave, though the high pitch in her voice was quite evident. "Y-y-y-y-you stay where yous are." She reached out for the door, her eyes glued onto Sirius at all times.

"Bella would you hold on a minute," Sirius tried to reason.

"Don't you try ta sweet talk me!" She looked at Remus out of the corner of her eye, "Come on Remus, I have a fireplace inside we can call the ministry in there," she whispered to him.

Sirius rolled his eyes upon hearing this, "Bella please, just listen-" Before he could finish his sentence, Arabella slammed the door in his face. Sirius sighed, "And she leaves the killer standing outside the door expecting for him to wait until she phones the authorities." He shook his head, "I wonder if she at least bothered to lock the door," he jiggled the door knob, shut tight. "The woman has a bit of common sense after all."

Meanwhile, inside, Remus was trying to calm the hysteric Arabella down. He wasn't making much progress.

She paced back and forth, muttering incoherently and waving her wand about. "Oh god what am I gonna do? There's an escaped convict on my doorstep and my fire doesn't even work! There's gotta be some way I can call the Ministry."

This was not how Remus wanted this to go about. He could always do a quick memory charm and start over, but then that would attract the ministry and that's the last thing they needed. He would just have to tell her everything and hope that she was sane enough to listen. "Bella if you would just listen to me I could explain everything." She didn't seem to have heard him; she just kept on talking to herself obviously in her own little world.

Remus sighed, reasoning with her wasn't going to get him anywhere at this point. He grabbed her by the shoulders as gently as possible. He might as well just say it, there was no other easier way now, "Arabella, Sirius Black is innocent."

Remus saw her eyebrows furrow as comprehension sunk in. She pushed him away, "What do ya mean he's innocent? I think all them people he killed would beg to diffa!"

"I know it doesn't make sense at the moment but-"

"But what Remus?" she exploded, flinging her hands in the air. "Why are you trying to defend him? It's not like you're friends anymore…unless" she gasped suddenly. She backed slowly away from Remus, pointing her wand at him with accusation in her eyes. "Unless," she continued, "You two was friends again. I mean yous guys were buddies up in Hogwarts why not join up wit em."

Remus rolled his eyes in irritation; maybe telling her straight away wasn't the best idea. He took one step forward, as if he were coaxing a timid animal instead of a full groan woman, "Don't come any closer!" Remus jumped a little at her sudden outburst but stop ebbing towards her.

_Knock, knock….knock, knock, knock…knock, knock!_

Both of them whipped there heads around at the door startled, Arabella was especially spooked because of her concentration on Remus. "Yo Remus, are you done in there yet?" They heard Sirius shout from outside, "I'm not going to stand out here all night."

Remus changed his approach and cautiously ebbed to the door backwards, his eyes glued onto Arabellas wand, "Don't you dare open that door!" This time Remus didn't stop, "I swear I'll curse you!"

He stopped and pulled out his wand. At once Arabella tightened her grip on her own wand in an act to show she was ready. Remus put his wand in both hands and placed it down at his feet. He stepped back while Arabella watched his every movement.

He waved his hands around, "See, I'm unarmed." Arabella still looked suspicious but he continued to back away towards the door anyway. He felt his hand contact with the cold handle, still facing the frightened Arabella. "Now, on the count of three, I'm going to open this door and let Sirius in, as soon as I do that you can search him and _me if you want but I assure you neither of us has weaponry of any kind. After that, we are going to sit down and you are going let us tell our side of the story." Remus paused, letting all of the information sink in._

Arabella pursed her lips reluctantly, "H-how do I know this ain't no trick?"

"Because you're the only one with a wand. Trust me Bella, there are absolutely no tricks involved."

After a moment or two she nodded her head numbly. Remus grabbed at the handle tightly, "Okay, one…two…three!" He swung the door open. Sirius fell flat on his face, apparently he had his ear pressed against the door trying to hear what they were saying.

Remus shook his head, "That's twice someone has fallen on there face tonight."

"So, did you uh, tell her everything?" Sirius said with an eager edge. Remus could tell that Sirius wanted to hurry up and wrap this up so he could finally see Harry.

"No, not exactly. But we're about to aren't we Bella?" Arabella sighed in defeat and put her wand back in her gown. She gave a half smile, gesturing with her hand for them to come sit down on the couch.

"Would any of you like some coffee?"

*******************

"And now here we are," Remus finished, setting down his cup of coffee. The three of them had been talking for at least a half hour. Sirius telling how he had changed secret keepers with Peter and that he was the one who was actually trying to track him down. He told her how he had escaped from Azkaban, but had to stop there. The memories were becoming to overwhelming, so Remus continued for him. From the part where he had first met Sirius while teaching at Hogwarts, all the way to now.

By the time they were done, Arabellas eyes had already started to water. She took a gulp of her coffee in an attempt to mask her feelings before they got the better of her. "Well," she said finally, "If all you guys said was a lie, then it's a damn good one."

Remus and Sirius gave a huge sigh of relief; both of them had been holding there breaths as they waited for Arabellas answer. "So you believe us?" Remus said hopefully.

Arabella nodded her head briskly, "I cannot believe that fat bastard Pettigrew is still alive!"

"Not for long," Sirius muttered darkly, clutching his hand into a fist. 

Arabella was a little startled by Sirius' sudden change demeanor so she decided to change the subject, "So you'll be a free man Septemba first Sirius?"  
  


"Yup," he said proudly, "That is if all goes well, you know the Ministry."

"Bella do you know where Harry lives?" said Remus.

"Um, he lives several blocks from here I think, why?"

"We wanted to stop by his place to check on him before we take off," said Sirius.

"Well then you two betta hurry, it's almost ten o' clock and I don't know what time they put him to bed," Arabella said while gathering all of the mugs and saucers she had brought earlier. "It's not very far, the white house on the right side, ya can't miss it."

"Right then, we'd best get going," Remus said getting up.

Sirius followed suit. They both vacated Arabellas' house, leaving her to her thoughts. She sighed, combing her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Maybe it wouldn't be for the better, but this year was going to be an exciting one indeed.

*****************

"Sirius would you slow down!" Remus shouted as the two of them sped down the street on Sirius' motorcycle.

"Sorry Moons, But I want as much time to spend with Harry as possible!"

Remus shook his head, sometimes he wondered why he bothered trying to argue with him, but if they kept going on like this then they were likely to get lost again. "We don't know where we're going, you have to slow down!"

"What do you mean, don't tell me you weren't listening to Arabellas' directions," Sirius said smugly.

"Obviously you weren't listening very well, cause Bella forgot one small detail."

Sirius turned his head to the side curious, "And what was that?"

"She forgot to tell us his address." Sirius hit the breaks hard, causing them both to jerk forward. He turned off his ignition and started banging his head on the dashboard.

"Sirius," Remus said carefully, "Beating yourself up isn't going to help any."

"Speak for yourself," Sirius said lifting his head up for a second, "This is helping me JUST FINE!" He continued to hit his head a couple more times. He sat up straight rubbing his forehead, "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we should go back to Arabellas' and see if she remembers."

"All right," Sirius said somewhat disappointed. He was so close to finally being able to see Harry and once again some stupid obstacle got in the way.

****************

The five people ran down the sidewalk for dear life, three of them being tremendously fat and two being skinny. Stanley and Marge listened intently to what Vernon, and occasionally Petunia, knew about what was going on in the way they knew best.

"I always knew your sister and Potter were freaks Petunia, but this…" Marge said breathlessly as she strained to catch up with the rest of them, her being the fattest of them all.

"S-s-s-s-so let m-m-me g-g-get this s-s-s-s-straight," said Stanley, "Th-th-th-those c-c-crazy guys in-in there a-a-are wi-wi-wi-wizards. And-and your ne-ne-ne-nephew i-s-s-s-s one t-t-t-too?"

Vernon nodded briskly, "Shameful I know. I do hope you can look past it though."

Stanley turned his head to the side, bewildered that he would say such a thing, "W-w-w-why would I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-want to d-d-d-do t-t-that? What's s-s-s-so b-b-b-ad about be-be-being a-a-a wizard? I-I-I think it-it-it-it's kinda ne-nea-nea-nea-neat I think it's kinda cool."

"Because!" Vernon exploded, his face purpling for having to debate, "It's not…not natural," he said with a slight shudder. "There's nothing more abnormal then-then m-m-magic."

"Not to mention its dangerous!" Petunia piped. She was practically dragging Dudley behind her, a very complicated task what with Dudleys weight compared to hers. "All those maniacs back there were probably one of the boys freak friends from that school of his!"  
  


"Yeah, probably broke a rule of some sort-if they even have rules that is-and now there out to punish him!" Vernon continued, "Well I'll tell you one thing, if that little freak thinks he can drag us into his abnormal problems then he has another thing coming to him!"

"Wha-what if those freaks come after us?" Dudley whined.

"Don't worry Duddy darling, mummy won't let any thing happened to you." She engulfed him in a hug, dragging him at the same time.

Stanley stopped in his place. The rest of the Dursleys had run several feet ahead before they realized Stanely wasn't following. They turned around to see him with his eyes shut tight and fists clenched in anger. He had dealt with the Dursleys bad mouthing the whole time he stayed at number 4 Privet Drive, but after tonight…he couldn't take it anymore.

Stanley gritted his teeth hard and took a deep breath, "Wha-what is wron-wrong wi-wi-with you people!?" He shouted, trying not to stutter as much as he usually did. No one 

"What ever do you mean Staney poo?" Marge said timidly.

"You-you-you know v-v-very we-well what I mean!" Marge jumped taken aback, as were the rest of the Dursleys. But Stanley didn't care, he was on a roll and didn't want to stop now. "I-I-I don-don't kno-know if-if-if you we-we-were listening or not, bu-bu-but it sou-sounded like those gu-gu-guys were try-try-trying to ki-ki-kill him. Or may-may-maybe you wer-wer-were to busy think-think-thinking abou-abou-about you-you-your own selves!"

Vernons face purpled even more, furious that anyone would talk to him this way. Especially his future brother in law! "What happens to that boy is none of my concern!" he said with his mustache bristling in anger.

"Of-of-of course its you-you-your concern! He's your-your nephew for-for-for g-g-g-gods sake!"

Vernon strode forward and got into Stanley face. Stanley stood his ground though, regardless the size and wait disadvantage. "How dare you tell me how to raise my family you blundering idiot!"

Stanley was about to retort but the sound of an engine roaring cut him off. A black motorcycle that probably would have been perfectly camouflaged in the night if weren't for the headlights, sped by them. The Dursleys and Stanley watched in curiosity as it drove several blocks ahead of them and then stopped suddenly.

***************************

As soon as Remus spotted the group of people on the sidewalk he immediately acted. 

"Sirius stop the bike!" he yelled in his ear.

Sirius was so surprised that he accidentally slammed his foot on the breaks. They screeched to a halt, skidding slightly to the side. If Remus hadn't been holding on so tight he would have surly flown off.

Sirius rubbed his ears, "What are you trying to do make me crash?"

"No. Didn't you see that group of people back there?"

"Yeah," Sirius said scratching his head, "What about them?"

"Didn't you recognize them?"

Sirius shook his head, "Obviously not if I kept going."

"Those were Harry's relatives!"

Sirius nearly jumped out of his seat, "Really?" Sirius went over the information once more in his head. They both looked at each other, "Kind of odd don't you think."

Remus nodded slowly, "Yeah, I didn't see Harry with them either."

They both scrambled off of the bike, silently agreeing that they needed to check it out. The two of them walked up to the small group. When they got into seeing range, four of them cowered behind one another. A tall skinny man, who definitely clashed with the fat people behind him, stayed put.

"Excuse me," said Remus politely to the skinny man, "Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

The skinny man looked Remus up and down suspiciously, "Wh-wh-why do-do-do you wa-wa-want to kno-know?" He stuttered with narrowed eyes.

Remus looked at him oddly, he was about to say something else but Sirius beat him to it, "I'm Harry's godfather, and me and my friend here wanted to check up on him. You know, to see if every things okay."

"You!" Someone squeaked from behind the pile of bulk. A skinny woman with a face that resembled a horse stepped forward. She pointed at him with a trembling finger. Sirius rolled his eyes, '_De ja vu all over again.'_

"You-you, and you!" She pointed at Remus growling.

"Petunia, who are these people?" a fat man with a huge tooth brush mustache said in a demanding voice.

Petunia snorted, "People? Hardly. These are the freaks my sister used to hang out with Vernon."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. He of course was ready to give a snappy and rather hurtful come back but a look from Remus made him think twice. "Yeah," Sirius said carefully, "As I was saying, where is my godson?"

"That means the boy was telling the truth all along," Vernon said, completely ignoring Sirius' question. "Sirius Black really is his godfather."

"Yes, and I'm Harry's Professor at his school," Remus stepped in.

"Oh and I suppose you were on your way to our house so you could bust in there, throw your dirty magic tricks around, and then take the boy-without my permission-to only god knows where." Vernon stuck his finger out, his beady eyes squinting in some sort of satisfaction "Well if that is what you were going to do then you have another thing coming!"

Sirius couldn't take this man's incisive babbling anymore so he, being the sensible man that he was, responded to Vernon in the best way he could, " Listen tubby, this is the honest to goodness truth when I say I'd really love to stand here and chat with you fat fuc…" Remus shot him a glare, a distinct sign telling him not to continue, "I mean, faaaaascinating fellows but we're kind of on a time limit here. So if you could just direct us to your house-"

"No way are you going anywhere, near my home!" Vernon interrupted. "I am not going to let your kind destroy my home anymore!"

"Hol-hold on a-a-a-a min-min-minute, you-you-you sa-say you t-t-t-teach at Ha-ha-harry's school-schoo-school?" said the skinny man.

Sirius and Remus nodded. 

"Tha-that means you-your good wizards ri-ri-ri-right?"

"Stay out of this Stanley, this isn't any of your business!" Vernon roared.

At this Stanley whirled around, an absolute look of furry printed on his face, "Vernon Dursley, will you shut the bloody hell up!" he said perfectly.

They all stared at Stanley in astonishment, especially those who already knew him. He cleared his throat, and turned to Sirius er… seriously, "Har-har-harry's in dan-dan-danger. S-s-s-some cr-cr-crazy m-m-men wi-wi-with black ro-robes and masks attacked us."

Sirius felt all the color drain from his face. The only words that computed in his brain were _Harry's in danger. He wanted to turn around and bolt down the street, ready to save his godson at all cost. But something was holding him back…Remus. He had him by the back of coat, apparently knowing that he was about to sprint off without any information on where he was going._

"Were these men masks faceless by any chance?" Remus asked.

Stanley nodded, "An-an-and ther-ther-there were thes-thes-these other g-g-g-guys too," he shuddered, "I d-d-d-don't kno-kno-know wha-wha-what they were."

"Where are they?"

Stanley pointed ahead of him, "The-the house is Num-num-number f-f-f-four, no-no-not to fa-fa-far from he-he-here."

Remus nodded a quick thank you, "Now we can go," he said to Sirius.

Sirius didn't need telling twice. They ran back to the motorcycle and hopped on, Sirius barley giving Remus time to settle himself before speeding off. Hundreds of thoughts whirled through Sirius' mind, _'What if I don't make it in time? What if I'm already too late? What if Harry's hurt right now? What if he's…dead…NO!' He shook his head. He couldn't think that way, he had to think positive. Harry had to be okay, he couldn't just leave him like this, not when he was this close._

They arrived at number 4. It was eerily quiet, but that could mean anything. Sirius and Remus hopped off and walked quickly across the grass. In his haste, Sirius didn't notice the two red and black motorcycles parked in the drive way, but Remus did. And he had stopped to examine it. Now Remus was no expert on the matter-that was more of Sirius' department-but he could tell, just by looking at them, that the Dursleys were not the type to own these vehicles. He also noticed two sets of oily tire marks skidding out of the drive way. He crouched down and touched the oil with his finger, it was still wet. That meant whoever used those two bikes left recently, but Remus didn't know if that was for that was a good or bad thing.

Sirius was about halfway up the walkway, taking no notice to Remus' investigation.

_Booooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!!_

Sirius was knocked off his feet as the house that was once so quiet and serene, blew up in a flurry of flames. He sat up in a daze. Several car alarms set off from the explosion sounded like they were coming from a great distance away, instead of only a few feet behind him. Lily and James' house in ruins flashed before his eyes. There mangled bodies buried under the debris…A baby crying in his dead mothers arms…Pettigrew laughing as he disappeared into the sewers…Harry burning in pain….Nooooooo!

"Sirius!" He barely heard Remus call out his name as he shot up and ran towards the burning house. He kicked the door down, not a very good idea. Flames flared at him. He shielded his face with his arm until they died away. He entered the house with Remus right behind him. The entire house was set on fire. He looked around what seemed to be a living room for any sign of Harry.

They jumped as a person with his hands chopped off, burst through a door across the room screaming bloody murder. He ran around Sirius and Remus blindly like a chicken when it was decapitated. Sirius, being Sirius, did what any warm-blooded human being would do in a situation such as this; he punched him in the face, knocking his lights out. On closer inspection the two saw that he was a Death Eater, confirming there suspicions.

"Let's go check upstairs," Sirius suggested. As if someone from beyond had heard Sirius' plan, the stairwell collapsed. The fire must've eaten away one of the support beams. Sirius' eyes widened in panic as he heard a cry from within the fire and wood.

********************************

Harry walked drunkenly down the hallway, putting his hand against the wall for support. As he reached the first step to the stair case, he faintly heard someone's voice from downstairs. A sickening thought crossed Harry's mind. _'That can't be Romeo! Oh god please don't let it be Romeo.' After his encounter with him earlier, he knew for a fact that he couldn't take him again. He took one step back; the stairs lurched under his feet. He grabbed the railing, standing as still as he could. The stairs lurched again. He tried to jump off but it was too late. The staircase collapsed and he yelled out as he fell with it. He landed on the hot pile of wood hard. _

Harry shot up quickly as the fire started to burn through his clothes, ignoring all of his other wounds. His pants and one of his sleeves were on fire. Padding and smother the flames with his hands they were soon put out, but still leaving a few burns.

"Oh my god, Harry!" He felt someone grab him by the shoulders, Oh why the shoulders! He flinched in pain, not only had he been cut there it had just been recently on fire. What was wrong with this person? Whoever it was though seemed taken aback by his reaction, he couldn't see who it was, his glasses were smudged with blood and dirt. "Harry what-"

"Sirius! I hate to interrupt but this house is on fire!" Someone else said beside the person. Sirius? Now he recognized the voice. Wait a second…Harry took his glasses off, everything around him was blurry but he could distinctly make the outline of his godfather.

"Sirius!" he said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it started out as just a quick visit, but now it seems I'm here on a rescue mission."

Harry looked a little confused, but then remembered they were currently in a house on fire. "Right, we'd better get out of here."

The man beside Sirius made an irritated noise, "What have I been saying for the minute."

The trio vacated the house as fast as they could. They all hopped onto Sirius' bike, Harry having to sit on his lap, and drove away into the night.

********************************

Sirius, Remus, (Harry figured out that the man was indeed Professor Lupin during the ride) and Harry collapsed to the ground a heap off of the motorcycle as soon as Sirius pulled over. They sat down on the sidewalk in the cool night air, a good few blocks away from the Dursleys burning house. They all looked a mess, the hems of Remus' robes were singed and ripped in many places, his hair was tousled and he had soot smudged on his forehead. Sirius looked much the same, except his leather jacket was more like burnt to a crisp then singed. Harry on the other hand looked the worst out of both of them. His shirt and pants had holes burnt strait through them; the tips of his black hair were smudged with blood from the large open cut near his temple. One of the frames on his glasses were broken, (this didn't really bother him since he had a slash and a black eye and could not see out of it anyway, a souvenir from his new found friend Romeo.) and he had a couple of burns on his left arm (not third degree, but enough to make him wince when ever he moved it around.)

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy panting and occasional coughing that came from the trio.

They all looked up at each other, "Are you all right?" Remus, Sirius, and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah, fine," They coursed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," they said again.

"Me?" Sirius and Harry said in unison.

"Yes you," they repeated.

"You need to tell me what's going on here," said Harry and Remus.

Harry grinned. "Hold up a sec," he said holding up his hand. "Lets start over, now Professor Lupin. Sirius. What are you two doing here?"

Sirius looked down at Harry sternly, his brow furrowed, "I don't think so Harry. We come here finding your muggle relatives running down here like nut cases, screaming about mad men in masks trying to kill them. Then we get to your house and suddenly it blows up and you're all caught in the fire…" Sirius trailed off, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and kneeled down in front of him. "Just tell us what happened."

Harry stared back at him coolly, trying to hold back the urge to cry out when Sirius touched his shoulder. "No," he said firmly, "first you have to tell me what you're doing here, and not hiding at Professor Lupins' house like you told me in your letter. What if you were caught coming down here? I know its dark, but someone could still have spotted you and-"

"Harry," Sirius cut him off, "There's a 100 to 1 chance that Remus and I would have been caught tonight, where as you had a 50/50 chance of surviving that fire and I would like to know how it started so that maybe we can prevent it from happening again."

"I'll tell if you answer my question first," said Harry stubbornly. He really wanted to stay away from what had happened, it was always hard for him to lie to Sirius.

"Uh-uh Harry, I'm your godfather and as the authoritative figure you have to answer me."

"And I am your godson. I have a right to choose whether to tell you or not."

"Well for the moment I'm going to ignore your rights now answer my question."

"No you answer me first."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"No you."

"Hold up!" Remus interrupted.

"What!?" they said at the same time again, turning to Remus.

"Alright, how about we play a quick game of Dragon, Beans, Quill."

"Dragon, Bean, what now?" asked Harry.

"Moony, I don't think this is the time or place to be playing games," said Sirius.

Remus shrugged, "We aren't going to get anywhere by arguing so we might as well do it this way." He turned back to the confused Harry, "Dragon, Beans, Quills, is a hand game. Very good for making decisions. Dragon beats quill, quill beats beans, and beans make dragon sick. You follow?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, kinda like rock, paper scissors." Seeing the confused look Remus gave him Harry shook his head, "Muggle game, don't ask." 

Sirius and Harry put there fists in and played the game. Harry won, so Sirius told him everything from when he first arrived at Remus' home, to when they rescued him. He didn't want to tell the part about the incident in Gastley Avenue, but Remus insisted that he did. By the time Sirius had completely finished, both Remus and Harry were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, "It's not funny."

"Yes it is, yes it is!" Harry gasped. He finally got a hold of himself enough to speak again but still had a comment or two. "Oooh la la, Sirius I never knew were such a mac in the male department."

Remus was pounding his fists on the ground, "That's wrong Harry!" He started laughing harder holding his stomach.

Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And he calls me immature," he muttered. "Okay people break it up. That's enough talking crap about Sirius for one night." Sirius turned to Harry, "I told you everything now it's your turn. Tell me what happened to you." There was so much concern in his voice Harry almost didn't have the heart to lie to him. But he had a very strong feeling that told him not to mention the Devlin.

He shrugged as casually as possible, "It's kind of obvious isn't it? Some Death Eaters came by, we got into a fight. Fists and curses went flying, one of them hit the stove, bod-a-bing bod-a-bomb my house blew up," he said simply. _'It's not even lying really, just with holding information that's all. They didn't ask for details, and it's not like those Devlin weren't technically Death Eaters.'_

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances, "You went up against Death Eaters?" Harry nodded. "With no wand?"

  
"Yup," he said calmly

"How many were there?" Sirius asked frantically. He didn't understand how Harry could be so calm about this. Maybe he underestimated his capability in those situations, but still, he should've been shaken a little.

"Um I think about…" he ticked off his fingers and counted to himself, "six of em'."

Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin, "Six!?"

Harry stared at his godfather. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? It's not like he hadn't been in worse scrapes then this before. They were just a few incompetent Death Eaters after all. Or maybe they just seemed less of a threat since Harry had beaten them so easily.

"Guess Voldemort thought it would take a couple of his men to blow up my house…" Something seemed to click in his head as he trailed off. "Oh my god!" he yelled suddenly. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no." He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "Those bastards blew up my house, do you have any idea what that means!" He yelled panic stricken.

Sirius and Remus didn't know if Harry was talking to them or if he was talking to himself, but they shook there heads numbly anyway. "I'm homeless!" Harry collapsed to the ground on his knees, shaking his head, "I have know where else to stay, I'm gonna have to live as a hobo on the street."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this. Harry glared at him, "Don't laugh, this is serious!"

Sirius continued to chuckle anyway, "I know, but don't you think your over reacting just a little."

"No I don't think I'm over reacting!" he yelled suddenly, "Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Yeah, but you seem to have forgotten something," Sirius said with a smile.

"What?"

Sirius pointed to himself and Remus, "Us."

Harry looked at them, obviously not following, "What about you two?"

"What Harry, do you honestly think we're going to leave you here."

Harry's eyes lit up. Was this really happening? Was he finally going to live with his godfather? "Are you serious?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." he said grinning "But yes, you're coming with us."

Harry could've jumped for joy… that is if his legs didn't feel like jelly being melted in a microwave! He looked hopefully up at his old professor who was nodding his approval.

"Shall we go then?" Remus and Harry replied by hopping on to Sirius' bike. Sirius got on as well, although he had a little trouble this time with the extra person on. His motorcycle wasn't made for two people, let alone three. So after a few times of falling off Sirius finally situated himself on the bike and they were driving off again.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, the motorcycles engine somewhat relaxing as they drove down the dark streets. "So where are we going exactly," Harry finally said.

"Remus' of course," Sirius answered. Harry stayed silent; trying to remember who in the world was Remus.

"That would be me," Remus said, sensing Harry's confusion. Harry nodded and turned his head a little to face him, "Do you live far from here?"

"Oh yes, very far. That's why we're going to have to," he gulped, "fly most of the way there."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Say what?" Before anyone could answer, Harry felt a sudden tingling feeling overcome his body, like when your foot falls asleep or something. Except it was comfortable instead of heavy and annoying. The three of them slowly faded into transparency and Harry found himself clutching tightly to Sirius in his surprise.

"Don't worry it's just an invisibility spell built into the bike," said Sirius with an air of amusement.

"Speaking of that, you still haven't told me how you got that in there yet Padfoot," said Remus.

"Uh heh, heh. Get ready for lift off!" Sirius said as the bike started to rise off of the ground.

As they zoomed higher into the air, Remus and Harry yelled out in fear. By the time he had leveled the bike and rode it straight ahead, Harry was holding on tightly to Sirius and Remus was holding on to Harry, both had there eyes shut tight.

Harry heard Sirius laughing at him. "I'm surprised at you Harry. I could understand Remus being afraid of heights but don't you fly around Hogwarts all the time? I heard you played seeker on the Quidditch team."

"I do. But one I'm on a broom, quite different from a motorcycle. And two," he dared to open his eyes, the lights of the city below looking like tiny stars, "I've never flown this high before."

"Hey, I'm not afraid of heights," Remus defended, "I'm just being up way to damn high for my own good impaired, as in I don't mind going up so much as I do falling down and splattering on the hard and probably pointy ground below!"

This was definitely a different side of Professor Lupin. He seemed a lot more laid back then he did when Harry had met him in Hogwarts. But he was human after all…well mostly. Though Sirius was the one who had made such a dramatic change since Harry had seen him. Here he was carefree as could be, clean shaven, his hair combed and brought back in a short ponytail, and some fresh new clothes or at least they were fresh before the fire. A vast improvement since last year. Harry was glad Sirius was doing so good, considering what he had been through. Seeing him in pain and living in the past was the last thing Harry wanted.

"So what say we have a little calming music to set the mood hmm?" Sirius said with a sly grin. Remus groaned and Harry looked on in curiosity as Sirius press an odd looking button on the dash board.

"Oh for the love humanity Sirius don't go into that again," Remus begged.

"Go into what?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"This." Some music blasted. Harry jumped a little at the loud base. Sirius started singing with the song that was playing, Outkasts The whole world. It just so happened that Harry, much to Remus' irritation, knew the words to it as well. So godfather and godson sang along to the chorus:
    
    "Cause the whole, world, loves it when you don't get down (Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da) And the whole, world, loves it when you make that sound

(Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da) And the whole, world, loves it when you're in the news (Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da) And the whole, world, loves it when you sang the blues (Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da)!"

After they played Nelly, Michael Jackson, and a little bit of Ludacris (They had to stop it because of the language) The days and nights events finally caught up to Harry. He leaned back against his godfather. After what had to be several weeks Harry Potter finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

****************************************************************

  
Potter/Pikachu: So how was it?

Sirius: *_stares awe struck* Deep._

Remus: Very deep.

Harry: Yeah.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh, so you guys are back.

Harry: Thank goodness! I though I was going to do the ending with that crazy skeleton guy. He keeps looking at me like I'm food or something. *shudders*

Potter/Pikachu: What about Sisqo?

Harry: *_Blinks* Who? Oh you mean the guy with the blond corn rows! I don't have any problem with him._

Sirius: Well you'd better get used to them both.

Remus: We might be rotating with them occasionally. What with our big parts in the story and all.

Harry: *_gulps* That sounds great. *__mutters* If I end up skewered on a shish ka bob stick then I'm sewing._

Potter/Pikachu: You guys out there know the drill. Read and Review…

Harry: Guesses on what's going to happen…

Sirius: And of course, flames…with reason!

Potter/Pikachu: Remus, drum roll please.

Remus: Right. *_plays bongos*_

Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu and crew signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A Werewolf's Home and the LookaLike's in...

Potter/Pikachu: *_rises up stiffly like Frankinstein* I'M BLOODY BACK! *__blinks* Sorry about that, been watching that little cartoon on newgrounds.com too many times. Anyways *__gets __down on familiar position on her knees and clears her throat* I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, for making ya'll wait so long!!!!! Honestly, this damn chapter was not supposed to take this long. I mean it was like writers block every five freakin minutes, but at least I got this thing before Christmas._

Sisqo: What's up ya'll out there. I'm here too.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh, you guys are back *_sees Cypty and speaks in monotone* How…nice._

Crypt Keeper: *_cackles evilly* Hee, hee, hee, hee. I had a look at that last chapter of yours. Wand laser? George Lukas is going to have your ass in that one._

Sisqo: Oooooh. Can somebody say: lawsuit?

Potter/Pikachu: I have no idea what you guys are talking about. *_laughs nervously* Er, anyways, I think I'd like to thank the reviewers this time. *__sees the long list of new reviews and sweatdrops* Uh, how about I give the thank you's at the end. Let's skip to the disclaimer hmm? Sisqo, yo turn baby._

Sisqo: *_stares at her oddly* Uh riiiiigggghhhhhhht. Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books…. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own Demon Knights;****they belong to the great television series**_ Tales From the Crypt_**.   She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia (that I rearranged a bit) or any other lyrics you recognize. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, and any characters you don't recognize. How was that?_

Potter/Pikachu: *_applauds* That was great._

Crypt Keeper: *_sulks* You never clap for me._

Potter/Pikachu: That's because you're not worth the time of day. But don't worry, you still have personality.

Crypt Keeper: *_brightens* Aww, thanks! I never knew you…_

Potter/Pikachu: Blah, blah, blah. Introduce the title!

Crypt Keeper: Alright, alright.

**Crypt Keeper: Chapter 8**

**A Werewolf's home and the look-a-like's invasion**

**The fortress of Azkaban usually carried the aura of fear inside and out of the dark castle. Dementors and the occasional insane ranting of the prisoners made sure of that. But now that Voldemort and his followers have taken over, the darkness around the castle seemed to climb to a new level. Instead of ranting you could hear screams of pain from the torture ensuing inside of that lair. Who was being tortured? That's what brought out most of the evil in the castle, you never could say. It could be someone from the light the Death Eaters were trying to get information from, or maybe it's just another everyday person that they feel like inflicting pain upon for there own sick pleasures, or it could be the Death Eaters themselves for a mishap or a task they failed in. But the real evil was in the chamber of Voldemort. Not just because Voldemort was in there currently torturing a Death Eater for not getting certain ingredients for his dire plan, but the plan in itself. Unbeknownst to the sorry Death Eater though, the torture was in vain. As Voldemort was never going to actually use those ingredients. The Death Eater's escapade was a test, and if failed it would be a matter of distraction. The test was to see if his faithful servant could venture out into the world and retrieve dark items without suspicion. If he failed, which he did, then it would stand as a great distraction to the Light since they were meaningless to his plan, confusing them more then they already were.**

Another chamber also carried an air of evil in it. But not the usual kind, more of an…incompetent sort.

Jas tightened the bandage a little harder then necessary on Romeo's arm. She tried to wrap it around as gently as she could, but her laughter kept making her hands jerk about.

"Damnit Jas, not so tight!" Romeo said through clenched teeth, "And stop laughing, it ain't funny." 

Jas and Romeo were sitting on a couch in what used to be one of Azkaban's cells. When the four of them arrived and had handed over there key, Voldemort had appointed them this room as there, and soon to be the rest of the devlin gangs, living quarters whenever they were to have a meeting. Of course they had to snazz it up a bit. With various weapons hanging on the walls, some furniture here and there, and of course a nice cozy fireplace.

On the other side of the room, bandaging there selves on there own couch were Dwayne and Dante, who didn't look nearly as bad as Romeo but were banged up in a similar way.

"Your right Romeo it's not funny," Jas said seriously, but then a sneaky smile escaped on her lips, "It's freakin hilarious!" She laughed if possible harder then before. Barely getting a hold of her self she turned to Dwayne and Dante, her laughter still bubbling in her voice as she spoke, "I can't believe all three of ya'll got the fuck knocked out of you by a seven year old."

"He was fifteen! Not seven, fifteen!" Dante corrected hotly.

Romeo shot an evil glare at Dante, that didn't go by unnoticed, just for talking. Jas just continued on laughing, taking out some peroxide and dabbing it on a towel. 

It was a real surprise to say the least for Dante and Dwayne when Romeo returned from number 4 alive. After Dante had quickly grabbed Dwayne, hopped onto his motorcycle, and drove that sucka like no tomorrow, the two flame apparated their way back to Azkaban. Regardless there strict codes of Devlin loyalty to one another, they still went by there own code that was famous for all those like them everywhere_: Every man for themselves! _

Both of them were quite certain that there dear leader hadn't made it out. Needless to say though, their mourning for him didn't last very long. In fact, Dante in particular wasn't at all upset. He was so certain that Romeo was dead that he and Dwayne decided to go brag about it to Jas.

Dante and Dwayne barged into their chamber, where they found Jas carefully cleaning one of her favorite riffles. "Hey Jas, guess what!" Dante had said excitedly. Jas simply nodded, letting him know she was listening. "I'm going to be the new leader!"

Jas turned her head slightly, still polishing her gun with a cloth, "Really," she said lazily, "I could've sworn that this little dude named Romeo still was."

Dwayne chuckled as he sat himself on a couch, "Not anymore he ain't."

"Yup." Dante sat next to Dwayne, kicking his feat on the coffee table, "After what happened to him at that crazy ass Potter kids place he ain't never comin back…So" He clapped his hands together and sat up straight, confident that now that Romeo was gone, Jas was finally his and his only, "My first act as new commander is that you Jas," he licked his lips, "Fix up some of my war wounds, slowly and…sexily."

Jas shook her head and went back to what she was doing, not at all impressed with Dante's assumptions of Romeo's death. Why was it that Dante in particular always forgot that one small detail about a Devlin? "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," she said mysteriously.

Dante's look of superiority and triumph faded slightly at Jas' comment. He felt unnerved by it. He covered it up though, by asking curiously, "Why is that?"

"He'll be back, believe me," she said with a sort of evil smile. And right she was, because as soon as those words were said, a deafening cry sounded through out the castle.

"DANTE! DWAYNE!" A familiar voice yelled, reverberating around the walls. "YOU TWO SORRY SONS OF BITCHES LEFT ME! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Dante and Dwayne both jumped up and looked at each other, fear crawling deep into their skin. "Uh oh," They said at the same time. That one small thing that Dante forgot was the fact that all Devlin were practically immortal. In other words, it would take a hell of a lot more then some atomic bomb to kill them off, especially one of Romeos stature. So obviously, Romeo had survived, although he didn't return unharmed, quite the contrary. He was severed vertically in half and burnt to a crisp. He came in with his body smoking and soaking wet, half of him dragging the other half by the tail.

And now here they were, Romeo utterly pissed off, Jas in hysterics after Romeo told her what happened, and Dwayne and Dante so scarred of Romeo that they felt the urge to wet there selves every time they even dared to glance in his direction. 

"Oh, oh my mistake," Jas continued, "so ya'll got your ass whooped by a teenager." She slapped the towel onto Romeo's torso. He hissed in pain as the liquid came in contact with his cut.

"No, no you don't understand Jas this kid was crazy!" Dante tried to defend frantically. "You should've seen em. His eyes, they were glowing like-like some fucking green light bulbs, and he was jumpin around on the walls all over the place like a… like a little monkey or somethin!" he gestured what he meant with his arm. Not a very good idea since both of them were practically detachable and the slightest move made a sickening crack. His eyes watered in pain as he numbly set them down at the side. "OOOOH Shit!" Dante screamed gasping.

Jas rolled her eyes. She put back the peroxide into the First aid kit, "Quit being a pansy and suck it up."

"As much as I hate to say it, Dante has a point," Romeo said with his teeth still clenched tightly. They couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to admit it or if he was still recovering from the peroxide. 

Dante stuck his tongue out at Jas, glad that Romeo had agreed with him. She retaliated by taking a step towards him. He flinched back, fearing that she was about to hit him. That was all the response Jas wanted as she sat back down satisfied. "Punk." 

Romeo continued on, "That kid can't be all human. He's way too powerful, I could feel it." Dante and Dwayne nodded in agreement.

Jas snorted. She had to say it; it was just too easy, "Yeah, you could feel his foot right up yo ass."

Romeo glowered at her with utter menace, "Will you just cut the wise cracks already!"

Jas put up a peace sign, "Okay, okay. I'm done." She dumped the rest of the blood soaked towels into a wastebasket beside them and put the band-aids back in the first aid kit. "Seriously yo, I could understand those two retards getting there ass whooped by a grandma in a wheel chair let alone a teenager," she said, jerking her thumb in Dante and Dwayne's direction.

Dante sat up. "Bitch who you callin a retard?" His arms flailed about, in a sorry attempt to look intimidating. But with his burnt up backwards hat and two limp arms he looked far from it.

Jas calmly picked up her rifle off of the floor and pointed it at Dante. He immediately froze into place. "I'm callin you a retard, got a problem with that?" Jas smirked when Dante furiously shook his head no. Just because they couldn't die, didn't mean bullets didn't hurt, especially at close range! "Good, now go sit yo narrow ass down before I use you as target practice again." Dante didn't need to be told twice. With a quick gulp he scurried back to his side of the room.

Jas turned back to Romeo, "As I was saying, how did you get beat so bad? I mean if you weren't immortal you'd probably be looking a hell of a lot worse then this."

"It was all Dante's fault anyway," Romeo accused rashly, "I had everything under control until his stupid ass came in there flailing around Nitro Glycerin like it's a freakin new toy or something."

"My fault!?" Dante said flabbergasted and flitching as he did so. He was carefully wrapping his tail with a special fireproof band-aid, and the slightest move could make it even more painful. "If Jas didn't label her shit in Chinese then maybe I would've picked up the right one and we wouldn't be in this mess." 

Jas chuckled. She took out some polish and a cloth from the first aid kit and continued cleaning her rifle in her lap. "I have it in _ancient language for a reason," she said pointedly at Dante._

Dante cocked his head to the side, "Oh yeah, why?"

"So stupid asses like you would get em mixed up." She smiled at Dante's surprised expression, "What, you didn't think I knew about that, did you. There's a silent alarm on my cabinet, you've been in there at least three times." She had actually left it open on purpose sometimes in the hopes that the limited protection charms would were off in time so he'd blow up.

Dwayne chortled from his side of the couch, "Busted…OW!" he rubbed his head. Dante had flung his arm at him and it hit him in the face.

Romeo stood up and stretched a bit, his tail swishing behind him, "Well we can't do anything about what happened before, but I do have a plan to get the little bastard back," he pounded his fist in his hand, "hit him where it hurts most."

This got Dante and Dwayne's attention. Knowing Romeo his plan was most likely going to involve plenty of violence and torture, something the both of them would love to do to the snot nosed brat. They sat up straight waiting for Romeo to go into further detail of his idea. And Romeo would've continued, that is if Jas hadn't beaten him to it.

"What makes you think Voldy morts will let you go after him again," Jas said with little interest in the subject, most of her attention on polishing her gun.

Romeo made a noise, his arms folded across his chest, "You really think I give a flying fuck about what that skeletor says?"

Jas shrugged, "No. I'm just sayin that Voldy wants the boy back alive, and now that you want revenge and all well…" she trailed off, conjuring up a mirror with a flick of her hand and a flash of red light. She sat her gun beside her on the couch and used the towel to polish her horns instead.

Romeo seemed to consider this, "Yeah I see where you're headed, but that fu pulled my tail. It's personal now, and if his sorry ass ends up dead in the process then what can I say," he turned back to Dwayne and Dante, "Come on ya'll, we need to make some preparations first."

The two Devlin got up simultaneously, Dante rubbing his hands together as best he could in excitement, "Ooooh preparations! Sounds good to me." 

A quick glare from Romeo shut down Dante's eagerness. Romeo wanted nothing more then to backhand Dante into next week, but damnit it wasn't a good enough reason! Apparently he was still feeling angry with the two of them for abandoning him like that. Every time Dante would say something, even when it wasn't stupid–although it was most of the time–he wanted to just strangle him until his face turned blue and his lungs collapsed! Dwayne was just lucky he didn't talk much. He cleared those thoughts from his mind, for now, and concentrated on something else. Jas had taken out a metal filer from her pocket and was now scraping it against her horns, "hey, you comin Jas or what?"

"Nah," Jas said, looking at them through her mirror. "I've still gotta customize some weapons for Voldemorts fruity little lackeys," she said with less enthusiasm then she normally would when it came to this subject.

Romeo shrugged, "Suit yourself, let's go ya'll." Romeo and Dwayne left the room, all the while Romeo muttering something like, _"First, we're going to need to use one of them Death Eaters as bait…" _some more silent mumbling and then_, "Of course I know where the runt is, we have a tracking device on him remember!" _ Dante however lingered there a bit, tiptoeing closer to Jas. He leaned over her shoulder, his face reflecting in Jas's mirror.

"You sure you don't want to come along Jassy poo," Dante said in a disturbingly sweet voice, "Your going to miss out on a lot of fun."

Dante saw Jas' eyes narrow dangerously in the mirror. He knew that look. That was the look she got whenever she was going to hit him. But his ego overcame his fear when images of himself and Jas in a hot tub drinking champagne appeared before his eyes. He stayed where he was.

"Yeah, beating on a little kid sounds like tons of fun," she said eerily calm. "Sorry, but I'll pass." All the warning signs were telling him to just leave now, go before it's too late. 

He reluctantly followed his instincts, "If you say so." He was about to leave when Jas stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt collar and spinning him around. At first he was surprised; all of his defenses were up automatically. But it soon melted smoothly into that of excitement as she drew him in closer. He didn't struggle, expecting her to return pleasure like he always dreamed she would, for once maybe his instincts were wrong.

She licked her lips sexily. Dante held the urge to squeal out in joy like a piglet would when ready for dinner. He needed to keep a manly image. "One more thing before you leave Dante," she said quietly in a deep seductive voice. He was so entranced by the sheer lust that spewed from her eyes that he didn't notice her hand slowly rising with the filer.

"Are you going to give me a kiss for good luck," he said, already puckering up his lips in preparation.

She chuckled softly shaking her head, "Something like that." Suddenly, all of the pleasurable images were replaced by a large amount of pain. Dante screamed as Jas quicker then lightning stabbed him in the eye with her filer. He stumbled back blindly, blood coursing down his injury. He felt her pick him up by the back of his neck and tail with both hands and toss him out of the room into a hall like a piece of trash. He scrambled backward and leaned against a wall, fear entering his one good eye as Jas loomed over him.

She had her rifle in her other hand, aiming it at Dante's heart, "Don't you ever, EVER! Call me '_Jassy Poo,' AGAIN! You understand?" Dante nodded his head furiously. "Good. Now get the fuck outta here before I bust a cap up yo sorry ass!" With those words said, Dante quickly climbed to his feet and went after Romeo and Dwayne._

Jas reentered to the chamber, sighing happily as she shut the door. Beating the tar out of that little pervert Dante always seemed to lighten her mood. Maybe she would go take a nice hot bath before fixing up those stupid Death Eaters guns. Making them would be a snap, but teaching them how to use them was just something she didn't have the patience for right now. Yeah, she'd do it later; it was always easier to work after she had taken a bath.

***************************************************************

The flying motorcycle floated back down to the earth gently, the driver aware of the sleeping boy sitting in his lap and trying his best not to wake him. The bike came to an abrupt stop as the driver parked it by the patio in the large backyard. The boy stirred but didn't wake up from his slumber.

Sirius gently shook Harry's shoulders while Remus clumsily collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Harry wake up, we're home," Sirius said softly.

Harry blinked a couple of times, stretching out his arms and yawning. "Just give me five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily. He would've nodded back off to sleep if Sirius hadn't started to shake him again, a little harder this time. "Okay, okay I'm up." With the help of Sirius, Harry clambered off the bike. The three trudged into the house through the back way. As soon as Remus shut the door, some lights came on and immediately Harry shielded his good eye. He rubbed it a bit and soon the small kitchen they were in came into focus. It was a lot nicer then Harry would have expected, considering his ex-professors financial record. He let Sirius lead him to a chair next to a square oak table.

He sat down, Sirius leaning on a counter next to him. Remus' form approached him. "First things first, we need to fix up some of these wounds you have here…let me see that nasty burn on your arm." Remus took Harry's arm in his hand as gently as he could, but Harry still managed to wince at the sudden movement. With the other hand Remus reached into his slightly burnt robes and pulled out a wand. He waved it over Harry's arm, "I hope I remember how to do this," he muttered. "_Cure queimadura," A light flash of aqua blue came out of the tip of Remus' wand. The light hovered over Harry's wound then sunk into his skin. There was a brief wave of pain as his skin began to connect itself back together; it was kind of like watching a scab heal really fast. Finally it finished and Remus moved on to the burns on his legs._

He pointed his wand at the bruise on Harry's eye. Harry blinked both eyes a couple of times, he could see clearly now, well at least as well as he could without his glasses. But he still felt something stinging there. The cut stayed the same. Remus furrowed his eyebrow, "That's odd," he said silently to himself. He shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing out of the ordinary. "I can't seem to heal that cut on your eye Harry, it'll have to do that on its own."

Harry shrugged, "Could be worse."

Remus studied him for a few moments. Harry assumed he was searching for more visible wounds, but his eyes betrayed that his former Professor was looking for more then that. Maybe he suspected that there was some additional information that Harry was with holding.

He shifted uncomfortably under Remus' steady gaze. Seeing this Remus snapped out of his stupor, "Does it hurt any where else?" 

Harry did feel some pain in his back and shoulder still, but that was nothing he couldn't heal with a good nights rest. He shook his head no. "In that case, we'd best be going off to bed then. I'll fix your glasses later."

Harry shakily got up and followed Sirius and Remus into the next room. The first thing that came into sight was a comfortable looking couch fixed as a bed. Harry fell onto it, desperately wanting to go back to the heavenly nothingness of his dream.

Remus chuckled, "That's Sirius' bed Harry, yours is up stairs in the guest bedroom." Harry moaned a little into his pillow but got up.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Remus booted me out of the guest room just for you," Sirius said jokingly. Remus escorted Harry upstairs to his new room. Harry didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He felt his way around until he felt something soft under his hands. '_Ah, a bed,' he thought happily, letting his body fall limply on it once again. He snuggled up into the pillow; sleep already starting to swarm over him._

"G'night Harry," Remus said shutting the door.

"Night," Harry mumbled. Then consciousness fully left him and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately it would only last for so long. 

******************

Remus went back down to the living room to find Sirius sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Remus said, taking a seat next to him.

"We really didn't think this through," Sirius replied somewhat solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius' head rose, revealing tired blue eyes, "I mean just taking Harry like that. I've been thinking about it and we just sort of rushed into it without a plan."

Remus patted Sirius on the back, a knowing smile on his face, "Honestly Padfoot you really think me of all people would do something like this _without a plan."_

At this Sirius' hopes instantly brightened as he raised a quizzical eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well first off," Remus said raising his arms and stretching them above his head, "we're going to tell Dumbledore about tonight's er…events at tomorrow mornings meeting."

Sirius groaned and put his head back into his hands. Somehow he doubted his old headmaster would be too happy about there actions. 

"I know he's not going to be very ecstatic about the whole thing, but we need to tell Dumbledore before it gets out into the papers," said Remus, reading through Sirius' pensive expression. 

"Plus," he continued, "It'll give us a good reason to get your wand back from the Ministry. And there's still the matter of those potion ingredients you got from Malfoy." He shuddered lightly at the memory. He knew that Sirius had found something odd at Gasley Avenue when he rummaged rather reluctantly in his dress robes. A charred Dragons tail, some poisonous spores, a unicorns tongue, some black mermaid scales, and a human skull, was not what he had expected Sirius to take out. In all truth, he really didn't know what to make of them. 

"They're dark, there's no doubt about it, but I have no idea what they could be possibly used for. Hopefully the headmaster can figure it out."

Sirius suddenly had a glazed look in his eyes, blocking out almost half of what Remus had said and concentrating on the few words that had register. "My wand?" Sirius had completely forgotten about his trusty wand. He had been so worked up about escaping Azkaban and trying to clear his name that it simply slipped his mind.

Remus sighed, knowing fully well that that was probably the only thing his friend had heard. Sirius truly did have a one-track mind. "Yeah, you're probably going to need it now that you have Harry in your custody. It'll stand as a good argument."

Sirius leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed in a dream like state, "You know I haven't seen that thing in fourteen years now." he snapped them back open, looking hopeful at his friend, "You think they'll give it back to me?"

Remus shrugged, "It's possible, but I was simply stating that you could get it earlier, you're still getting it in September." Remus got up and stretched a little more, his back really felt tense after that stupid motorcycle ride. _'Memo to self, expand the seat and put a softer cushion on it when Sirius is sleeping.'_

"We'd better get some sleep; we have to get up bright and earlier tomorrow." He headed up the stairs while Sirius situated himself on his makeshift bed.

"I still don't like the idea of leaving Harry so soon," he called to his friend.

"Which is why we're leaving early," Remus' voice floated from the second floor. "We'll be home before he even wakes up. Just in time for breakfast."

Sirius heard a door creek shut. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. About a thousand thoughts were going through his mind at the moment. Like why Harry acted as if almost being murdered and burned alive didn't matter to him. He couldn't help but think that it somehow had to do with him, and his lack of being there when his godson needed him. Well, now that his name was practically cleared he would make sure to make up for all the lost time. No excuses. He owed it to both James and Harry.

********************

Black voids. Endless, blissful black voids. No sight, no sound, no nothing. To anyone else this would be frightening, scary, lonely… a nightmare. But to Harry Potter it was pure serenity. No one screaming, no green lights, no daggers, no pain. Just, dark, silence. But wait…a faint melody within the deep. Breaking threw the silence of the void. A bright flash of white light, the melody grows louder. Some ones voice, beautiful and haunting, singing a song:

_Flying phoenix, lovely doves_

_Listen child, and remember_

_You're my one, my only love_

_Past, Present, Forever._

A violin. Flowing faintly with the song like water. Growing louder and louder along with the singing. Serene, calming, utterly beautiful. The words becoming one with the music

_I'll hold you tight, I'll keep you warm_

_I'll protect you from a darkened storm_

_Stars that shine across the sky_

_Our souls will never die._

_I'll hold you tight, I'll keep you warm_

I'll protect you from a darkened storm 

_Stars that shine across the sky _

_Our souls will never die._

****

_Daring Knight, Evil foe_

_Glowing light of December_

_Things my heart, will always know_

_Things you'll always remember_

_A Pheonix cries, A Dove will sing_

_Past, Present, Forever._

He knew that song (_the strumming chords of the violin dissipated) he remembered that voice… he remembered that sound. But from where, and who?_

The white light was dimming, images fading in. High-pitched cold laughter shattered the song, a woman screaming, a baby crying. Harry felt himself sinking out of the blackness and he struggled to pull back in. He felt invisible restraints bringing him down…out of the darkness, out of his peaceful bliss. The images were becoming clearer, his surrounding solid. He landed hard on a floor, the impact causing him to buckle down to his knees. Everything was perfectly clear now; Harry was in a chaotic looking living +room. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was. He recognized it from the last time he'd been here, and he really wished he hadn't returned. He was back in that vision he was having earlier. Voldemorts back was facing him, and he could hear his mother weeping into a bundle on the floor not to far away from him. 

Harry, even though he knew that no one could hear or see him, instinctively crept behind the couch. More of an act to block out his surroundings then to protect himself. Why was this happening to him? What did it all mean? Did all of this really happen? Was Voldemort screwing with his mind again? Or was this all from his own, sick self-conscious. He pressed his back against the couch and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to see this again, he didn't want to see his mother die. Harry peeked his head out of the side anyway. Sudden impulses to know what was going on now took over, even though his mind was screaming for him to look away and just wait till it was over.

Voldemort looked down at something at his feet with disgust. It was a body. His father's body. He kicked it behind him, his eyes following it as it rolled over on its back. James' mouth was slightly open and his brown eyes stared off into space, devoid of any life… just like Cedric's had… Harry quickly looked away from the body as memories from the Triwizard Tournament already started to flood his mind. Having a nightmare inside of a nightmare was way too much for him to handle.

Voldemort hissed a sigh, "Such a waste, he really was a great warrior. Pity." He turned to Lily. Any type of emotion that he had before was completely gone now as he stared down at the red head shaking with her silent sobs. "Stand aside woman," he said in a monotone, "If you cooperate, then I will spare your life."

Lily raised her tearstained face, her green eyes staring defiantly up at the monster before her. Her expression went from grief of her husbands' death to a rising anger towards him. "Never," she spat vehemently, pushing the baby closer to her chest.

Voldemort shook his head, his lips twisting into an evil grin, "Lily," he said icily, and Lily grimaced at him for directly using her name, "all you have to do is hand over the baby, and it will all be over. Don't make the same mistake your husband did."

Lily slowly rose to her feet, her head bowed down as if in full concentration of the baby in her hands. She gently put the bundle on the floor next to her, all the while her hair obscuring her vision. Voldemort clearly thought that she had given in, but all of those thoughts were erased when Lily snapped her head up, her eyes glowing dark emerald green. "Don't worry," she said, her voice deep and deadly, "I won't." She thrust her palm in front of her. A blue aura surrounded it and James' sword, which had been abandoned somewhere on the side, flew into her hands. She twisted it maneuver-ably **(A/N: Is that even a word?)** in front of her and then let the sword rest at her side in a ready stance.

Voldemort scowled in irritation, at the same time Harry, from his little spot in the corner felt his mouth drop open. His mother could do all that too? It kind of made sense though, now that he thought about it. _'At least I know where I got the glowing eyes from,'_ he thought with a rueful smile, '_must be a family trait_.'

Voldemort raised his wand in front of him and the familiar green laser extended out of the tip. "Don't be foolish woman," he said, his voice literally dripping venom. "Stand aside and give me the baby!"

Lily didn't waver as Voldemort waved his laser wand threateningly. Her green eyes were hard; concentrating all the energy she had in the sword as unnoticeably as possible. If this was going to work, she would have to get Voldemort as weak as possible, tire him out, maybe even strike him if she could. Harry would have to do the rest.

Lily's seemingly silence infuriated Voldemort even more, and whatever was left of his calm demeanor completely vanished. "Fine! If death is what you wish, then so be it." His blood red eyes stood out on his pale face as they glowed almost mockingly at her. "I'll do you the favor of killing you quickly." Voldemort lazily put up his laser wand in a dueling position, not really feeling the need to be on his guard like he had been with James. A true mistake he would live to regret for the rest of his days. 

Lily was on him in a matter of seconds. She struck hard and fast. So fast in fact that Voldemort almost had no time to retaliate because of his unprepared stance. Instead of going for the head, as Voldemort thought she was, Lily feinted, and impossibly fast sliced sideways with an elegant spin of her sword. Voldemort just barley blocked the critical move, but the damage, as minimal as it may have seemed, was done. Lily stepped a few ways back, staring at Voldemort as he clutched his left shoulder with a pale spider like hand. Icy blue blood coursed down his arm, and Lily couldn't retain a small smile of triumph. It worked. A whole lot better then she had expected it would too. Now all she had to do was pray that little Harry carried more traits of his father other then his facial features.

Harry was in a stunned awe. He was no expert on sword capabilities, at least he didn't think so, but his mother certainly didn't lack any skill his father had. Lily wasted no time and bounded on Voldemort, quickly bringing him back on the defensive. He was so enthralled by there dances of death that for a moment he forgot the actual outcome of the fight. 

It wasn't until Lily cried out in pain did the reality of the situation strike him at full force. She was sprawled on the floor at Voldemorts feet, one arm holding her stomach tightly. A pool of blood slowly formed around her, and with a heavy heart Harry realized that Voldemort had struck her somewhere deeply. He felt a lump form in his throat, and the rational side of him fade somewhere in the background. If only he could just move from this blasted spot! Then maybe he could help her, comfort her...anything! He was starting to get desperate. He tried with all his might to squirm out of his invisible restraints, to inch, just inch, a little closer to her. He would _not_ accept the fact that he was being forced to watch this and not be able to do anything about it! But just like before, no matter how much he strained for his body to move he wouldn't budge, no matter how many times he tried to close his eyes and look away, they stayed glued open.

Voldemort's chest heaved up and down in exhaustion. He was clutching his jaw where Lily had punched him. He had his teeth bared in anger, furious that this foolish woman had actually hit _him…twice! Well, he'd make sure _that_ wouldn't happen again._

He grinned evilly as he watched Lily struggle to drag her body across the floor and cover her baby protectively. He was quite pleased that he had reduced her to this, any moment now the pathetic woman would be begging him to spare her and her baby. Oh what fun that would be. There was nothing sweeter to his ears then the sound of another human being begging him to spare there pointless lives. His grin faded into a frown when Lily did no such thing. She was muttering something to the bundle, caressing his black hair lovingly. He didn't notice the soft blue glow on her fingertips as she did so.

He took one long stride and stood over Lily's broken body. With blood rapidly gushing out of her chest, covering her arms and robes with the liquid of life, and the baby giving his own silent tears pressed against her, she looked even more vulnerable then she already was. Voldemorts smile surfaced again immediately.  "See what happens when you try to be a hero Lily," he said, his voice taunting and cruel. "In the end, the only thing that you've accomplished is the inevitable. Not just the babies demise, but your own." The green laser on his sword shrunk back into the tip as he pointed it down at the woman.

"Unless," he said quietly, "you decided to take up on the offer I gave James." He crouched down next to her, and cupped her pale chin in his spider like hand. She had little energy to resist so she gave in her struggle to jerk away. She clutched her baby tightly to her, muttering reassuring words to him even in Voldemort's grasp.

"All you have to do is stand aside and give me the child." His red eyes glowed in anticipation, staring fixedly at Lily's hooded green ones. "Together Lily, you and I could rule this world for all eternity."

"Why are you so intent on me joining you?" she asked weakly.

"Because!" Voldemort hissed, "You have power Lily, you and James both…Well James had," he corrected. "And you and I know how much Lord Voldemort admires power."

"The only thing you admire _Tom_," Lily said through clenched teeth, her eyes glazed and weary from blood loss, "is pain and suffering." She ended her statement by spitting in his face. Voldemorts eyes narrowed into slits as he calmly with his other hand wiped his face. "That is also true, but a simple _no_ would've been efficient." He shoved Lily's head away roughly and stood back up. 

"This is an offer I give to very few Lily, I'm not so sure that you quite understand the value that can come out of it." He leveled his wand at Lily's side, "So, perhaps a little _persuasion_ will give you a better light on the situation. _Crucio!_"

Lily's back arched up in pain, screaming bloody murder as the unforgivable curse surged through her body. Harry too felt the pain of the Cruciatus; burning his scar with such an intensity that it was only until after Voldemort took off the curse that he realized he had been screaming along with her. After a few moments of panting, Harry noticed another point on his body-although faint-was paining him still. He raised his left hand and saw that the seven small stars imprinted on it were pulsing. What on earth that meant, Harry had no idea. Eventually it stopped, leaving the stars to burn a raw red to let him know that it had actually happened.

"Not Harry, no please, not Harry!" Those were the words Harry had been dreading to hear the entire time he had arrived. So many times in his usual nightmares had he wished to change those words to: "_Not me, please not me, take Harry instead!" _For some reason though, his subconscious wouldn't allow him that pleasure, and it would end the original way.

"You are trying my patience woman, stand aside, Stand aside now!" Voldemort yelled. "Begging will get you no where."

By now Lily had dug her head into the baby's blanket, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Not Harry please!" she said, her voice cracking. "Please, just take me, kill me instead!"

Harry mouthed Lily's words as she cried them out. After so many encounters with the Dementors he had memorized every syllable. There was to be one more line, two simple words, Lily would scream, endless green light, and then Lily would be dead. And he would be out of this nightmare. That was that. How unfortunate those are when exactly accurate, came out worse then what they already knew.

Voldemorts lips curled into his characteristic evil smile, shaking his head all the same, "Like I said before Lily, if death is what you wish for, then so be it. _Avada Kedavera!_"

Anguished screaming for it's final time, high-pitched cold laughter, and then Harry felt the world before him rush into blackness.

*************** 

Harry's back jerked up slightly as he awoke into full consciousness. He was panting hard, and deep in the back of his mind he knew that he was feeling pain. But there were so many confused thoughts swirling about up there that he couldn't figure out _where_ at the moment. Concentrating hard and taking deep breaths, Harry settled on one single thought. Why was the place he was in so blurry?

Without sitting up, he reached his hand out to the side, expecting his glasses to be on a nightstand, which to his luck was. He put them on and took a good look at his surroundings. He inhaled sharply. This definitely wasn't the Dursleys house.  For one, they didn't have a room anything like this, and if they did he most certainly wouldn't be allowed in it. All of those thoughts were pushed aside however as he noticed a large auburn grandfather clock to his right. He knew that this couldn't be the Dursley's home, or any other sane muggle's home at that. For this clock told anything but the time. It had three squiggly brass hands, and instead of numbers there were fraises scribbled around the edges of the clocks face. On each of the hands there was a name, one of them being his. At first it was pointing to '_still a little sleepy_,' but then it slowly moved to, '_fully awake_.'

Once he registered the other two names, all of the memories from last night instantly surfaced. From the fight with the three Devlin, to the nightmare he had recently awoken from. Now that Harry knew where he was, he could sort out where that nagging pain was coming from. It was his hand. He looked down at it, not as amazed as he should've been to see the stars pulsing lightly. '_Just like in the dream,_' he thought half heartedly, _'Wonder why that is_. _I'll have to ask Asuka and Ivory about that one too._' His nonchalant wondering quickly turned into panic, as even more memories hit him harder then the first batch.

His eyes widened in fear, "The key!" he yelled out loud. "Oh god, please say I didn't loose it!" He patted his shirt furiously, trying to feel for any sign of the heavy metal. He let out a content sigh of relief when he felt something hard in his left pants pocket. He stuffed his hand inside his pocket a little more roughly then necessary and pulled out the object, several other things falling out on the bed. They went by unnoticed. Because as soon as his fingers touched it, the tips glowed black and gold, and lighting crackled around his palm and the key itself. 

He didn't feel any pain, but let it drop on his bed, recoiling as if it had. He wasn't surprised because of that though, it's not like it was anything new. It was the fact that he was getting more and more attached to the key that spooked him. He practically had a panic attack over it, even though Asuka said-in more or less words-that the world would come to an end if he lost it. But still, looking back, he hadn't expected himself to act that way. 

Another thought crossed his mind. He really felt that he needed to tell them about those Devlin things. But how? His owl was still at Ron's, and he had absolutely no idea where they were and when they would come back.

Harry moaned. He had to many thoughts and questions going through his mind all at once, and it was starting to give him a headache. He put his head in his hands, smothering the pain by pressing down hard with his palms. In this position Harry saw the other stuff now scattered around at the side of the bed. At first he had thought it was just lint, but on closer inspection one of them was his miniature sized trunk-that he still had no idea how he had shrunken in the first place-while the others were the books Ivory had given to him and a piece of scrap paper. None of the items he knew how to resize to there original state.

A bit more frustrated then he was moments ago, he looked back to the grandfather clock. The hand that said Remus Lupin was pointing to _Sleeping_, and the hand that said Sirius Black was pointing to _Cooking Breakfast_. An image of Sirius wearing a pink frilly apron with a matching spatula suddenly popped up in Harry's mind. He tried unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh. _'It would go good with the dress Professor Lupin made him,'_ he thought comically.

Harry climbed out of bed and stretched a little. He peered into a mirror that was on a mahogany dresser beside his bed. Nothing had changed much. His black hair still stuck out in odd angles, more so since he had been asleep. Eyes were still as green as ever, and he was still skinnier then usual. '_But wait, there's another addition to the family,_' he thought wryly. The cut going down his eye was beginning to turn into a scar, which he doubted would go away any time soon. There were many things that Harry hated in his life, Voldemort being on the top of his list, and scars just happened to be one of them. They always seemed to carry some painful history behind them, and as long as they were there he could never forget it.

Harry tried pointlessly to lay his unkempt hair by pressing his hands on it. He sighed in defeat when after a few seconds it popped back up to its usual unruly self. "You might wanna slap some elbow grease on that mop top," his reflection said chuckling lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and snapped, "Bite me." He prepared to leave and head downstairs. It was still morning, since the sun shining through his window was positioned to around nine o' clock, so he didn't change. He wondered briefly, before vacating the room, if his godfather was cooking breakfast or burning it as he shut the door behind him.

********************************************************

Sirius gritted his teeth in anger as the–what did the muggle cookbook say again? Om-u-elet?–splattered all over the side of the frying pan when he tried to flip it over with his spatula. He was, or attempting to cook a nice healthy breakfast for his friend and godson. At the rate he was going, the only thing remotely similar to edible food would be the burnt bagel buddies he had shoved into that evil box Remus had called a microwave. He sighed, cursing his friend for the third time for having the nerve of buying all these muggle appliances and going to sleep before he could tell him how to use them! Although it probably wouldn't have mattered much. Sirius was a terrible cook, weather or not he did it the magical or muggle way. Maybe he might have done his usual below half way decent job if he hadn't been feeling so agitated about the meeting he and Remus had went to earlier that day.

He mused silently, staring off into space, as the pile of bacon and grease he had dumped into the same skillet he was holding, burnt to a crisp.

**************

Sirius and Remus arrived at the polished oak front door of Dumbledore's office at around five in the morning. Both were feeling groggy and apprehensive. Groggy because neither got much sleep last night, for there own personal reasons, and apprehensive because they weren't sure how Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix would react to their weeks… exploit, so to speak.

Remus banged the brass door knocker a couple of times, then waited patiently for the expected, "_Come in,_" from there a bit overly jovial headmaster. The two entered the room and were greeted by similar groggy faces and a couple of cheerful ones, Dumbledore amongst the select few. At this day and age, morning people were vastly becoming a dieing breed.

"Ah, gentlemen," Dumbledore said brightly from behind his great oak desk, with Fawkes the Phoenix perched on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you two could make it."

They both nodded in reply, and took their usual places on the far side of the room. They sat in between Minerva Mcgonagall, and Arabella Figg, who gave Remus a sleepy smile as a greeting.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now that we are all _somewhat_ here," he said, glancing around at all the sleepy people with a twinkle in his eyes. "I would like to apologize once again for the summoning of this meeting at such a dreadful hour, but we have recently acquired some very important information and…" he looked pointedly over at Sirius and Remus, who squirmed slightly at his piercing gaze, "some that needs to be told. So let's get started shall we? Severeus, would you do us the honor of going first."

Snape, who was on the other side of the room facing opposite of them, nodded curtly before standing up.

Sirius glared hard at the man he most defiantly wouldn't call a friend. Now, all of a sudden, very wide-awake. He had a deep loathing for the Potions Master, and it had just intensified quite a few notches when a thought struck him. If that greasy bastard had anything to do with the raid at the Dursley's…if he even had a _hint _about what Voldemort had in store for his godson last night…

"Sirius, calm down," he heard Remus hiss through clenched teeth. His expression was neutral, but Sirius could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing he was. He gave Sirius a quick glance before he could protest, that clearly said, _just here him out first, and then we kick his ass._

Sirius grunted incoherently, it was amazing how much Remus could say on eye contact alone. He let go of the armrests of his chair, realizing that if he held on any longer they would brake off, and tuned in to the rest of what Snape had to say.

"…From what I've heard, it seems our dear Dark Lord has been dabbling in ancient spells, it's probably why Voldemort hasn't been doing as much killing as he did during his first rise. To preoccupied at the moment. Though I can't exactly verify that as I am not in the inner circle yet."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, his twinkling blue eyes going out of focus in a sudden train of thought, "Ancient spells eh, how interesting…" he mumbled, and quickly snapped out of his trance as if he had never been in one. "Anything else Severus?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, he's been recruiting quite a few magical creatures. It seems he's going for cross breeds and other such monstrosities. Making an army of some sort, but when he'll strike I have no idea." The room broke out into nervous whispers, wondering what on earth type of horrendous beasts Voldemort was cooking up for everyone. Given the right potion and enchantment the combinations were endless.

The only ones who weren't feeling or looking worried about this new grim information were Sirius and Remus. Remus had to practically hold his breath to keep from sighing in relief, while Sirius sunk into his chair, the adrenaline, from preparing to pounce on Snape the minute he mentioned something about Number 4 Privet Drive, warring off.

"Order everyone," Dumbledore said, and the room instantly silenced. "Anything else Severus?"

Snape shook his head and sat back down, leaving the floor back to the headmaster.

"Now, onto a happier note, Hagrid and Madam Maxime have successfully convinced the giants residing in Russia and Germany to join us. As well as some from Australia, Nigeria in Africa, and Canada in North America I might add." Dumbledore praised the two half giants sitting together hand in hand in the back. They both flushed, and squeezed each other's hands tighter affectionately. From someone else's point of view it looked more like an arm wrestling match then a show of fondness.

'_They must have been doing more then recruiting while traveling all that time__,' Sirius thought slyly. _

"Also, as you all know, our gatherer of the original Order's member's that were here during the first rise of the Dark Lord, has been able to recruit a good part of them," Dumbledore said, indicating his hand in Sirius' direction. "And I've heard from a very reliable source that besides that, both you and Remus had quite an interesting week. Care to enlighten those who are unaware of your experiences?"

Sirius stumbled on his words, somewhat startled at his old headmasters' abruptness to get to the point. Where should he begin? There was a lot to be said, and some points Sirius wasn't sure if Dumbledore would approve of it being done.

"Of course Albus, but there is a lot to explain. I don't know where to begin," Remus said aloud what Sirius was thinking.

"The very beginning is always best," said Dumbledore.

Remus nodded and retold the story. He explained briefly their plan on getting Arabella back to the Order, and paused for a moment when he finished talking about Sirius going into Gasly Avenue. Remus, to Sirius' great relief, managed to leave out the Warlock incident.

He took out Malfoy's ingredients from his pocket and brought it over to Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore observed the potion ingredients carefully, as Remus returned to his seat. Adjusting his glasses, he picked up one of the black mermaid scales. He held it close to his face, squinting his eyes and twisting it around with his fingertips. "All of these items alone," Dumbledore finally said, startling everyone out of the severe silence. "Are indeed dark, and if used correctly deadly. However, I'm not certain what the reaction would be when combined. I'll be sure to look more into it later."

Dumbledore set down the scale, "I'm sensing that there's still more of the story to be told Remus?"

"Oh, yes. Right." He then went into telling about their mix up with Anabella Fig and Arabella Figg. Sirius once again thanked the stars that Remus didn't really exaggerate on that part either. Although there was an audible snicker from Snape when he got to the part about Anabella crazily swinging a butcher knife at them.

"Wow, all dat trouble for little ol' me," Arabella muttered, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I'm flattered."

"After that, we uh, stopped by Harry's house," Remus continued hesitantly.

"I figured as much," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. "Your visit went well with him I assume?"

'_He read through us like a book,'_ Sirius thought, suppressing a groan of disappointment. '_That was probably the whole point of this meeting in the first place._' Somehow his more sensible side knew Dumbledore was well aware of their true plan, but his devious and naïve side had done well to ignore it. He should've known better. Had Dumbledore ever been fooled by anything he had come up with? _'There was that one time in school when…wait, no. He was just humoring me then.'_

"Ah, no. Not really."

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose, "No?" He had clearly not been expecting that answer. "What happened then?"

Anyone in the room that had tuned out of Remus' story had his full attention now. The sheer mention of the name Harry–everyone knowing fully well which _Harry_ he was talking about–had left the room in an anticipating silence.

"Well after we left Arabella's, we had a run in with Harry's…_relatives_," Remus spat out the word as if it were something nasty he had eaten recently and the taste still lingered. "They said something about Death Eaters attacking the house…" There were several gasps, and the room broke out into more whispers. 

"That's impossible," a burly man a couple of seats down from Remus said suddenly. "If there were any Death Eater activity, especially ones at Privet Drive, the Ministry would have known about it and sent some Aurors!"

Sirius stood up in a challenging manner. "Well obviously they didn't this time!" he said, letting his temper get the best of him. "Cause we sure as hell didn't see any of you guys out there!"

The man glared at Sirius, standing up as well to meet his challenge. "Maybe we didn't know because you had something to do with those Death Eaters Black!" he shot back.

"Or maybe it was because some of your precious Aurors were sitting on there fat asses having a midnight snack while the alarms went off, Fletcher!"

"Sirius! Mundungus! That's quite enough." The two hushed up once the Headmaster fully addressed them. "I will not have anyone accusing each other here of foul play, is that clear?" They both looked down and shuffled there feet, feeling and looking like little schoolboys who had just been scolded.

"Sorry sir," They mumbled, and returned to there seats.

Fletcher wasn't exactly what Sirius would call a friend either. Not even an acquaintance really. Just an old classmate that he only remembered when the teachers had called out his name on the roll sheet. Mundungus Fletcher was also the first, and by far the hardest, person he had to convince that Voldemort had risen once again, and that he was an innocent man. After a quick wizarding duel and fist fight that (to Fletchers embarrassment because of the obvious size disadvantage, him being the muscular hunk of meat that he was) Sirius easily won, he was able to at least make him believe the Voldemort part. Thanks to a long talk with Dumbledore, that again resulted the two to get into another fight, Fletcher was convinced, for the most part, that Sirius wasn't the turncoat.

The open hostility between them had not been completely severed since then. And even though under Dumbledore's eyes, just like with Snape, they had made their amends and agreed to work with one another, both had _mutually agreed that the aggression would never die out.  _

"Please continue on Remus," said Dumbledore, looking very concerned about where Remus was getting at.

"Sirius and I hurried down to the house, but after a few seconds it uh," he swallowed, "exploded."

There were several more gasps', followed by things like, _'Oh my god!' _and, _'that, stupid, stupid Ministry! How could they be so careless?' _

"Is Harry all right?" said a man, Sirius recognized as Arthur Weasley, from the far back.

"Silence everyone," said Dumbledore, leaving Arthur's question hanging in the air. "Go on Remus."

"I'll spare you too much detail and say that we got Harry out of there. And other then a few cuts and bruises he's fine," he said pointedly to Arthur, who gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Did Harry tell you anything about what happened afterward?"

"Well, yes pretty much."

"Wonder how the great Potter got himself into this mess," Snape muttered, which didn't go by unheard from Sirius or Remus.

"He said," Remus ground out, shooting a glare at Snape before continuing, "that some Death Eater's attacked the place and he, to put it plainly, beat them up."

"Beat them up?" Dumbledore repeated quizzically.

Remus nodded vigorously, remembering the Death Eater with his hands chopped off running around them like a nut case. Not a trace of magic was imprinted on him.  "No wand, no weapons from what we've seen. Just his…fists."

"Beat them up," Snape muttered slowly to himself, scoffing. "And just how many Death Eaters, pray tell, did Potter supposedly go up against, Lupin," he said aloud with an evident sneer.

Remus was fully aware of how dangerous Severus Snapes mission was…is for the order; he knew that every time Snape answered Voldemort's call there was a risk that he wouldn't come back alive. As of now, that was the only excuse Remus could think of for the reason why Snape was such an annoying, spiteful, sarcastic, and all in all complete jackass. But sometimes…Oooooooh sometimes… even _that excuse, which was a pretty understandable one, just couldn't cut it for him. Remus may normally be a calm and other wise reasonable person, but push his buttons too far and he could get just as out of control as Sirius, if not more. _

"Somewhere around five, I believe," Remus replied as evenly as his voice would let him.

Snape snorted in disbelief to cover up his surprise, but it was there. As plain as the hooked nose on his face Snape was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "F-five?" he repeated in a would be calm voice.

"Is there an echo in here?" Sirius asked suddenly. He stood up again, almost knocking over his chair from behind him. "Yes five! Harry beat the living Jabesus out of five, fully qualified armed dark wizards. Now I wonder how those Death Eaters were able to get inside in the first place? Oh, that's right! They must have broken through the Ministry's '_indestructible_' wards around the house!" He shot an irritated glance over at Fletcher, who was also on his feet, ready for another rumble.

"Obviously, you weren't much help for your "_godson_" either, were you Black? What with the entire house exploding and all."

'_Oooh, low blow_,' Sirius thought, his eyes glittering in silent menace. Fletcher was about inches away from crossing the line. Another comment like that and his face would be rearranged bad enough as to where small children would run away screaming at the sheer sight of him.

"I'm just surprised the two of you are willing to take the boy's word for it," Snape added his two cents, "it figures."

Sirius ignored him. "You wanna start something Fletcher?"

"Maybe I do." Fletcher flexed his arms and made his muscles bulge. "Let's go, round two!"

Sirius gestured him to come forward, "Fine then! I'll take you and greasy spoons on, right here right now!"

"That is quite enough!" Dumbledore shouted, folding his arms across his chest in an authoritative manner. "One more word out of any of you, just one more, and all three of you will be serving detention for a week." He looked at each of the bickering men in the eye, as if daring them to speak. They dared.

"But sir," they said at the same time, "he started-"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, cutting them off. Enough said. The argument was over. Sirius and Fletcher returned to their seats, while Snape grumbled incoherent curse words to himself.

That very none necessary thing over with, Dumbledore turned back to Remus, a question, he had in mind, showing on his wizened face.  "Now Remus, I'd like to ask you something that has been plaguing me through out the whole of your story."

Remus, who had been standing on the sidelines during Sirius' argument, waiting to step in just in case things got too ugly, snapped back into reality and acknowledged Dumbledore with a quick nod. "What is it?"

"What exactly was Harry's family doing away from him?"

Remus stared for a couple of seconds, as did Sirius. Neither of them had even bothered to ask Harry himself that question. After a few more seconds of intense silence Remus said, "I-I don't know really. I suppose Harry told them to leave, either that or…they…ran…" he started saying slowly and then trailed the sentence off completely.

"They abandoned him," Sirius quietly finished, shaking his head. "I can't believe those fat bastards abandoned him!" The noise started up again, everyone voicing there own opinion of the Dursley's as well.

"I knew them Dursley's was trouble the firs' time I saw em'," Hagrid said from the back, clutching and un-clutching his great fist in anger. "Nothin' but a bunch o' no good selfish muggle's, treatin poor Harry like tha'. Jus wait till ge' my hands on em'!"  Madam Maxime nodded in agreement, soothing her giant partner by patting his other hand. This was pretty much the same reaction towards the Dursley's with everyone else. Some being more violent and vulgar with their descriptions then others.

"Sirius, everyone, if you would please clam down." Even though he didn't let on, Dumbledore's own cold furry towards the Dursley's burned in his eyes until they finally focused back onto Sirius, bringing back the concern that shown through them earlier.

"Calm down!?" he said, nearing hysteria. "My godson's so called "family" left him to die last night and you want me to _calm down_."

"It's obvious that the Dursley's don't care for Harry for them to do something like this," Dumbledore began, ignoring Sirius' rambling. "And if they don't care for him the spells I placed on the house wont work. Therefore he can not stay there any longer."

"That's all fine and good, but where do you propose he stays now?" Mad-eye-Moody growled. He was seated in the far corner in the back, just a few seats away from Hagrid. His magical eye swiveled around at the whole room suspiciously, while his normal one stayed focused on Dumbledore.

"Well, he's currently staying at your house Remus. Correct?"

"Yeah," Remus said nodding slowly. "He should be still asleep right now."

Dumbledore sighed wearily, messaging his temples with his fingers before continuing. "I'm very sorry to say this but he can not stay there for very long, because…" he raised a hand to silence Sirius' protest, "because it would look to suspicious if word got out that you two were there at the fire. The Minister would give any excuse to send you back to Azkaban Sirius, and he could easily twist the story so that you would look like the cause of everything. So, I'll give you a week's time before he's moved somewhere else for the remainder of the summer."

"He could stay with us," Arthur spoke up, "Molly and I have been worried sick about him anyway."

"An excellent idea. Thank you Arthur," Dumbledore said, standing up. Upset by his master's sudden movement, Fawkes flew off his shoulder and landed on the perch beside his desk. "Now, I really must get down to the Ministry before things get out of hand. We will go further into this discussion later on tonight and see if we can convince Cornelius to give you your wand back earlier Sirius, considering the circumstances. Dismissed."

****************

"Oh Jesus! Sirius! Fire, put out the fire!" Harry yelled. He saw the thick cloud of smoke hovering in the living room from the top of the staircase. Feeling a mixture of alarm and fear, without thinking, Harry took a few steps back and jumped the entire flight of stairs, landing on the bottom with a light thud. He quickly rounded the corner and kicked the kitchen door open. More smoke and heat engulfed him, and he could just barley make out the distinct figure of his godfather in the midst of it all.

Sirius had his back towards him, obviously in some sort of deep trance in order not to notice the skillet he was currently holding set on fire. Perhaps it was Harry's second shout of warning or the fact that the flames that crept up the wooden handle of the skillet reached his skin that finally startled him back into reality. Either way, Sirius jumped about a foot in the air before rushing over to the sink and dumping the burning cooking utensil in to it, turning on the water. Steam emitted as soon as the hot and cold touched each other, and the room was once again plunged into a sea of gray mist. Coughing, Sirius opened a window over the stove and let the room air out.

Everything now clear, Sirius finally noticed Harry standing in the doorway with an expression set on plain bewilderment.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Er, morning Harry…Breakfast?"

Harry looked over at the kitchen sink. Now with the smoke gone, he could clearly see the black lump sizzling in the skillet. Sirius followed Harry's line of vision and sweatdropped.

"Okay, so I can't cook for crap," Sirius said sighing.

Harry snorted, knowing that was the understatement of the year.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yuck it up." He turned his back on Harry and started rummaging through some of the cabinets. "You can just sit down and I'll see if I can fix up something more…instant."

Harry complied, feeling awkward, strange and out of place all at the same time, as he plopped down into the chair. There was something heavy set inside his chest. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't quite place why it was there. Maybe it was because he was so used to being the one cooking breakfast around this time of the month that he was getting a little over excited that his godfather was the one actually fixing it. 

He folded his hands on the table, but quickly put them back in his lap. The stars on his hand were too noticeable, and he didn't want to go into making up some exaggerated story about them just yet.

"So, feeling any better kid? You were looking pretty bad last night."

That, if possible, was probably even more of an understatement. Being covered from head to toe in yours and someone else's blood, and almost burning to a fiery death, _looking pretty bad_ wouldn't exactly be the appropriate description to use.

But that was all in the past, even if the past was in the span of twenty-four hours, and Harry felt pretty good considering the circumstances he was in. "Yeah, I feel okay," he finally answered earnestly. 

"That's good," he said with an evident sigh of relief. Harry figured he must've been worried about him. "Oh and Harry, you're going to have to stay at Ron's house in about a week," Sirius said, his downtrodden voice muffled from sticking his head inside the cabinet.

"Oh, that's great," said Harry, just as disappointed. He didn't want to leave his godfather so soon, but it probably had something to do with the night before. Well, at least he'd get to see his best friend again.

Sirius' spirits seemed to brighten a bit too as an "Ah ha!" indicated that he had found what he was looking for. He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, and Cheerio's cereal. He set them on the table and went to go get the rest of the necessary items.

"I know it's nothing special," he said, putting down a carton of milk and two bowls with spoons in them, "but unless you _want_ me to try that evil stove thing again…what's so funny?"

Harry laughed at Sirius' reference to the stove. "Oh nothing. But anyways the food's fine Sir', relax. In fact, why don't you let me cook for a while?" he said as an afterthought. "Being with the Dursley's has practically made me a gourmet, and I don't think Professor Lupin would appreciate you burning down his house."

Sirius' eyes widened and shone with a hope that almost made Harry crack up into fits of laughter right then and there. "You'd really do that for us?" he said as if daring not to believe the blessing before him. 

"Of course."

"I mean, Remus isn't bad, but unless it's already in a box…" Sirius shook his head, looking sincere as he said, "I dunno if I'd feel right about that, you're a guest after all and-" 

"Sirius don't trip, it's not like your slave driving me or anything, I'm volunteering," he said, pouring some Lucky Charms into his bowl while Sirius took the Cheerio's. "Besides, I like cooking." He rolled up his long sleeves before grabbing for the milk. Sirius' eyebrow's furrowed as his eyes caught something on Harry's arm.

"Hey Harry, is that a tattoo?"

Harry's hand froze around the handle of the carton. _'Crap! He saw my birthmark.' _So much for being precocious. What should he do now? Telling the truth sounded even more like a lie. Seconds slipped by without an answer. Finally, Harry blanketed his face in what he hoped to be honest confusion. "What?" He carefully looked at his arm where the jaguar part of his birthmark was exposed and rolled it up further. "You mean this?"

Sirius folded his arms, figuring that Harry was playing games, "Yeah I mean that."

'_What the, hey. I'll give it a try_.' Harry shrugged with all the carelessness he could muster, "Yes actually, it is a tattoo."

"Hmm," Sirius' eyes narrowed, looking thoughtful, "I don't know if I should approve of that."

"Good morning all." Remus yawned loudly, walking into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Harry mouthed _thank you _to the ceiling for such a timely interruption, and rolled his sleeve back down.

Sirius eyed Harry once more, saying that he wasn't out of the deep end yet and that this matter definitely hadn't dropped, before regarding his friend, "Cereal."

"Really!" Remus said sounding truly surprised, sitting down next to Sirius, "I remember the last time Sirius tried to fix us some Co-Co puffs and he almost blew up my whole freakin kitchen."

"How was I supposed to know the stupid thing would catch fire if you put it in the stove," Sirius muttered in defense. "Remus put all those T.V dinner things in there, so I thought it was the same with the cereal."

Remus rolled his eyes; taking out his wand from inside the sleeping robes he was wearing to summon a bowl of his own. "How could you confuse a T.V. dinner with cereal?"

"Easy. There both boxes with food in them, and therefore must be put into the oven."

Remus stared at him exasperated while pouring some Cheerio's in his bowl, "And it is with that logic, that you almost destroyed half of my house."

Harry laughed again at the two bickering adults, feeling like he'd done so more times now then the whole summer. It felt so good to just laugh carelessly. With Voldemort, and now this new monster that no one knew of yet, on the rampage he felt that laughing regularly would be very rare during these dark times, so he cherished every moment of it.

He finally got a hold of the milk and poured it in his cereal. He plunged the spoon into the bowl and several sparks flashed black and gold on his hand. It was then that Harry realized to late the huge mistake he had just made there. The lightning crawled up his arm and it surged through his entire body, giving him a painful electric shock! He was aware of his godfather and professor yelling out in surprise and fright, and the fact that he was most likely blinking like a freakin Christmas light. **(A/N: Heh, heh. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.)**

He tried to let go, but every time his hand even got to unclasp from around the spoon, lightning would draw him back to it like a very powerful magnet. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, that his body was going to fry any second, it all stopped. His hand, finally free of the magnetism, slipped off the spoon as he felt the ground rush towards him. For a few seconds he saw spots before his eyes, but after that he could see fine. In fact, his whole body felt fine, if you minus-ed the smoke emitting from it. If his clothes hadn't been burnt black to a crisp, he'd go as far as to say that nothing even happened to him.

"Harry, Harry! Are you okay? Come on talk to me kid!" Harry was thinking so deeply about the experience he had just had that he didn't notice his godfather desperately calling to him.

"Oh, um yeah Sirius, I'm fine. See," he demonstrated by sitting up abruptly, startling Sirius and Remus, who were crouched on the ground next to him.

"Harry, wha-what happened?" Remus stammered, obviously in a state himself from seeing Harry get shocked.

Harry shook his head, briefly knowing but more so not having a clue. "I honestly don't know." He looked up into both of their curious and worried faces and tried his best to smile reassuringly, "But I'm fine now."

Sirius wasn't convinced. "Are you sure Harry? People usually don't just get electrocuted out of no where and then bounce back up on a regular basis." 

"I guess I'm not one of those people then." He stood up, Remus and Sirius following to make sure he wasn't tipsy.

"You sure you're alright?" Sirius asked again firmly.

"Yeah," he said while subconsciously dusting off his shirt. "I think I need to clean up a bit, is there a bathroom here Professor Lupin?"

"It's Remus or Moony until school starts Harry," Remus corrected. "And there's one in your room already."

"Okay, thanks Pro-Remus. See ya guys." With that, Harry turned around, walked out of the kitchen, and climbed up the stairs, leaving Sirius and Remus to there own confused thoughts.

Harry leaned against the door in his room and slid down it, irritated and a little weary. He couldn't believe he had almost blown his cover twice in one day. And he didn't even want to _think_ about how he was going to hide his powers, what with them manifesting without warning all the time, once he got back to school. This was going to be a helluva lot harder then he thought. He stood back up, some of the charred pieces of his shirt breaking off as he did so.

"I didn't think it was possible but you look even more jacked up then you did before."

Harry growled in annoyance as his mirror chuckled to itself. He walked over to the dresser and stared irritated at his reflection as it laughed into its hand. Or was it his hand? "One more word out of you and I'll break you into pieces and use your shards for a stain glass window."

His reflection shut up instantly and held up its hand in defense. "Touché, touché. I was only suggesting that you wash up, you look crazy! Did someone shove you into the electric chair or what?"

"Something like that," Harry said as he felt his messy black hair that was sticking straight up. He sighed, "You do have a point, but the extra comments aren't really necessary."

His reflection shrugged, "Hey, better to hear from me then some other strange mirror off the street, huh?"

Harry shook his head and sat back down on his bed, considering some of what his reflection had said. **(A/N: When will the rhyming ever end?) '_How the hell **am** I supposed to take a shower?' he thought._**

He snapped his fingers '_The books_!' Those books Ivory gave him had to have something in them to fix this predicament. His hopes immediately fell when he picked up the miniature books off his bedspread and realized that was what they just were, miniature.

Harry sighed. There was no way he could resize this thing back to normal without his wand…unless… Well, he'd been able to do everything else, why not a little wand less magic? He closed his eyes, picturing the tiny stack of books in his hands and imagining himself using the growth spell. '_Engorgio, Engorgio, Engorgio!' _he chanted in his mind. He felt something drop into his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, '_Wow, it actually worked!_' Instead of a _small_ stack of books he could fit in his palm, he was now holding a _huge_ stack of thick books that rested on his unwavering hand, regardless the weight. He set them on the ground next to his bedpost and went over to resize his trunk as well.

That done, Harry searched through the stack of books, skimming through the multicolored titles on the spine. '_Let's see, there's gotta be something in here that can help…_ _The levels of magic, Step by step instructions using Elemental magic, Not so make-believe creatures,_ _The martial arts in a nutshell…_' Harry raised his eyebrows with interest at this one, '_hmm, check this one out later. Oooh maybe this'll help_.' He pulled out a black, leather bound book that was the second to the top. _Adjusting __to your__ Elemental Magic_ was the title, spelled out in scarlet and gold letters. He ran his finger down the table of contents and stopped at a section that said; _Drawbacks and solutions with development of elemental powers, page 116._

He flipped through the book until he found the right page:

_The beginning development of Elemental magic is a complicated, painful, and furthermore irritating process. Before one can fully use their powers, there respective element, after surfacing, must flow through the entire body until they are both united. But because of blood cells and other organs in the body, it slows down the process and causes severe side effects. Such as lightning and fire for example, direct contact with **any** type of liquid can cause, although not fatal, injury and pain._ (_'Tell me something I don't know,' _Harry thought.) _Sometimes even, it can interfere with a witch or a wizards level 1 magic (wand magic), but only happens occasionally.__The time limit of elemental development depends on when it first began to surface, the maximum lasting up to a month in a half to two…_

Harry skipped a couple of pages and sighed in relief as he found exactly what he wanted:

_As you know, fire and lightning cannot come in contact with water or any substance of the sort. So, how are you supposed to do things such as drinking and washing?_ ****

Harry's eyes widened at the words in disbelief,_ 'Drinking!? I hadn't even thought about that.'_  He relaxed a bit when he continued on reading:

_Well, drinking really isn't a problem. Since your body naturally needs water, your elemental magic has no control of blocking it out, in other words, you'll only be put into danger if you apply water on the outside of your body, not the inside. The worst that will happen is an excruciatingly painful sore throat. As for washing, there is a wand less spell that will clean you up without any use of water. It's simple and very good practice for beginning elemental magic._

_Before you can perform the spell, you must do two things. First, get a bar of soap, your favorite one if you want, and place it in your wand hand. Second, strip off all articles of clothing (underwear optional, if left on will be cleaned as well.)…_

Harry set the book down and quickly grabbed a bar of Dove soap from the bathroom Remus was talking about. He locked the door before taking off his clothes (leaving his boxers on), he couldn't risk having Sirius or Remus unexpectedly barging in. He picked the book back up and went to read the spell:

_Now, close your eyes and picture your element and water, doesn't matter what kind just as long as its liquid, flowing together as one (make sure to include the exact color(s)). When the picture gets to the point where it is so clear that you mistake your eyes for being open, immediately start chanting the words **Cleaneso varra water** until the picture in your mind has gone completely black and white._

"Doesn't sound to hard," he said to himself when he finished reading. He gripped the soap in his right hand and shut his eyes tight, picturing black and gold lightning entwined around a glistening waterfall. The strange heavy feeling in his chest lifted as the image became clearer.

"_Cleaneso varra water, Cleaneso varra water, Cleaneso varra water_," Harry chanted under his breath. He felt his skin crackling, and a warm, comfortable feeling starting to climb from the souls of his feet to the tip of his nose. He could still see flashes of light behind his eyelids and part of him was happy to know that the spell was working, but tried to push that thought away so he wouldn't loose his concentration.

The vivid picture in his minds eyes was slowly fading, as well as the crackling and warmth. Harry opened his eyes and was startled to see that he was no longer holding the soap. He blinked in confusion a few times then disregarded the matter with a shrug.

"God man, are you going to stand around they're all day butt naked or are you going to do the world a favor and put some clothes on."

"I otta do the world a favor by putting you out of your misery," Harry muttered, crouching down next to his trunk so he could fish out some of his hand-me down clothes. "Memo to me, suggest that Remus get a new mirror." A piece of paper taped to his bedpost caught his eye. Recognizing it as Sirius' messy scrawl he read it to himself:

_We already bought some clothes for you since you didn't bring any. They're all in your closet. _

–Sirius 

Mentally thanking Sirius and Remus, he went over to the closet, which was on the right side of the mirror, and shuffled through the racks of clothes, '_that are actually in my size!_' he added happily. He settled on a navy blue DBZ shirt with a cartoon character on the back, '_Goku,_' he remembered the name being, and some black jeans. He clutched the shirt in his hands affectionately before putting it on. These were the first set of clothes, other then Mrs. Weasley's annual Christmas sweaters, that weren't to big and belonged to someone else. '_Definitely have to remember to thank them later for this_.' He spotted a pair of slightly worn black fingerless fighting gloves that were on top of some towels in a box, and slipped them on too. They'd have to do as a cover for his stars for now.

Now that he was fully clothed, (even his reflection had to admit it was better then him being half naked) and his key was securely placed into his new pants pocket, Harry really _needed_ to start doing his homework. But he really _wanted_ to take a look at that martial arts book. _'Hmm, homework or martial arts, homework or martial arts…hmm.'_ Harry decided to pick which one the easy way by doing a quick ennie-meene-mynee-moe. "Ennie-meene…martial arts book," he said in a rush. He stored the rest of the books in his trunk, leaving out the one he wanted to read.

He sat down in the middle of the floor with the book in his lap, flipping through the pages around the beginner's area until he stopped at something interesting,

_…A good way to keep both aim and balance is the bull's-eye exercise. The point of this exercise is to help your reflexes and control your strength to settle on one thing to get the maximum power out of it._

_To begin, first you need a target (If not already supplied then a drawing with several rings will due)_

Harry searched through his trunk for a sheet of parchment and quill, and drew a crude but legible target before returning to the book,

_Now all you need is a dagger and a dart, which are already provided on the page of this book._

Indeed there were two pictures of a dart and dagger on the right side of the page. _'They look pretty two dimensional to me.' _He picked up the book and examined it a bit to see if he had missed anything he was supposed to do to get them out. He flipped the book around; maybe they had instructions on the back. He heard something hit the floor, and blinked a couple of times in confusion when he saw a dart and dagger laid next to each other at his feet, as if they'd been there the whole time. He turned the book back over to see two blank spaces where the pictures had been.

Harry scratched his head, and wondered briefly if any of the books in Hogwarts had removable items like this in them, before returning to reading,

_Now Place the target on a wall and level it to just about your height, if you want a challenge you can set it a little higher._

He did as the book instructed, tacking up his mediocre drawing on a rusty nail that was sticking out of a wall next to the doorframe.

_To perform the exercise, you are not just throwing the dart or dagger; you are kicking it at the target. But there is a certain way you must do it otherwise the results could be most fatal. First, you must toss the dagger or dart straight up in the air in front of you, high enough so that you can count at least ten seconds before commencing the kick, (It would be preferable to use a spin kick). When the dagger or dart comes down, you should already be in the middle of your kick by then, be sure to hit the base of the hilt. Do not worry too much about aim, because the hardest part is actually landing the kick. Caution: Dart highly advised for beginners until mastery of it achieved._

Harry closed the book and set it aside confidently. Compared to his battle with Romeo this would be piece of cake, at least he hoped it would. He stood up stretching a little, and then did a couple of practice spin kicks. He decided to go with the dart first, just to be safe, and tossed it up. After watching it spin above him for a few seconds, he kicked at it as he did before. 

He missed completely!

He tried again. This time he lost his footing and slipped, "Son of a…" he yelled as he landed hard on his back. Harry attempted to kick the dart again and again, and missed again and again. 

"Alright," he said panting, still recovering from the spill he had just taken. "One more try and then I quit." He tossed the dart in the air again, a bit less enthusiastic and a more angry air then when he began with. He jumped up and did the kick after counting the ten-second time limit. He just barley felt his foot connect with the back of the dart, and saw it zip forward for a split second before he landed back on the ground.

He gave a whoop as he plucked the dart out of the parchment. It landed on the last ring, but Harry was just happy that he was able to kick it there at all. He did it a couple of more times, until finally, he managed to land the dart in the center. Now he could try out the dagger.

_Knock, Knock!_

Harry almost tripped over himself in his haste to turn around towards the door. "Yeah," he answered to the knocker.

"Hey Har', mind if I come in," came Sirius' voice.

"Oh, um sure." He crossed the room and opened the door. Sirius was now out of his pajamas too, wearing a black sweater over a white shirt and some black jeans.

He leaned against the doorframe while Harry went over to his bed and sat down, "I just wanted to check on you to see if you were ok, and that if you wanted to play a little Quidditch with me and Remus later."

"Oh yeah, sounds cool." Sirius suddenly raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Harry caught on to why when he realized he was staring at the dagger laid next to him. _'That's strike three Potter. Your never going to make it like this to Hogwarts.'_

"What exactly are you doing in here?" Sirius said with his eyes still on the dagger.

"Oh just uh, practicing some Karate," he said offhandedly. He twirled the dagger in his hand in a way he felt he'd seen somewhere before but disregarded it. Sirius followed the spinning dagger as best he could in silent awe. And just to shun away any of the doubt left, Harry picked up his book, letting Sirius see the cover.

"See. I got it a while ago at Flourish and Blotts, didn't even know it was in my trunk until I started looking for my old clothes. Thanks for the new ones by the way."

But Sirius wasn't paying any attention to the gratitude. He was looking quite confused and was about to put his puzzlement into words.

Harry cut him off, already knowing what was coming, "I was in the attic before you guys found me. I shrunk my trunk before I came out."

Sirius nodded solemnly in understanding. He seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds but then snapped out of it with a smile. "You certainly have answers for everything."

Harry just realized how fast he had been talking. Had he given himself away again? But the smile on Sirius' face was that of humor not suspicion, so Harry eased up a little, trying to look sheepish.

"So let's see some of it," he said abruptly. Seeing Harry's lost look, he continued more blatantly. "The Karate."

Harry's face lit up with understanding, but almost paled soon after. He was hoping the Karate issue would be over with. But what else could he do, there was no alternative now. "Well, okay," he finally answered. "Move over to the side a bit, I don't wanna hit you."

Harry clutched the hilt of the dagger in his hand, waiting for Sirius to get at a safe distance.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to kick this dagger and hit the bull's-eyed." Harry was sure that Sirius was protesting against this but he paid him no mind. He had his full concentration on the dagger now, giving a silent prayer that he didn't miss and look like an idiot in front of his godfather. He tossed the dagger, almost seeming to slice the air as it span vertically above him. Everything seemed to slow down. He counted his ten seconds and began to do the kick, sensing the dagger falling closer. His foot found its way to the base of the hilt, and he saw it wiz forward with triumph before landing.

"Whoa," was all Sirius could manage to say, his eyes widened. Harry's eyes widened as well, taking in what Sirius was so stunned about. The dagger had hit the bull's-eyed and busted right through the wall, making a whole big enough to see into the hallway.

Sirius approached the hole cautiously, as if a rabid monster were expected to pop out at him any moment, "Harry, how did you-"

"Holy shit!" they heard Remus cry. They looked at each other quickly and then hurried to the hall where the scream had come from.

Remus, looking horrified and a little shaken, was pressed against the wall, the dagger Harry had hit pinning the shoulder part of his robes there. A black tray of sandwiches was at his feet; he had dropped it in surprise when the dagger supposedly careened into him out of nowhere.

"Moony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Remus said slowly, with a sarcastic edge, "It's not everyday that sharp objects come shooting at you in your own house though."

"It's my fault Moony," Harry interjected. "I was showing Sirius a Karate trick I learned and well…"

Remus brushed Harry's apology aside, "It's okay. Lucky I heard it at the last second and moved out the way." He pulled the dagger out and handed it back to Harry. "I've dodged silver bullets faster then that, maybe I'm getting old."

Sirius gasped, "The immortal Moony get old, neva!" he said dramatically. They all laughed, while Harry secretly thanked god for Sirius' short attention span.

****************

Harry did some of his homework and read a couple of the other books before going to meet Remus and Sirius outside to play Quidditch. After finishing his potions work, a four foot long essay on what would happen if you put Veela hair in any type of truth serum and why, he read up on another book that had also gained his interest; **The Darkest of Dark Creatures. ** It had a lot of information on different types of Magical creatures, (Demons included) and Harry was sure that not even the seventh years at Hogwarts had covered them. A rather large section on Devlin caught his eye:

_Devlin are half human, half second class Demon (to learn more about Demons see page 565). The only reason why they're even considered creatures is because of the Demon in their blood, not like centaurs and mermaids who are classified as beasts, otherwise they would be categorized as sorcerers._

_Devlin can be dangerous and ruthless creatures. They prefer to travel in packs or gangs of five hundred or more, pillaging random cities or villages, whatever's convenient to them. Most of the time they pillage because they're natural treasure hunters but occasionally they'll do it for there own pleasures. That is just how powerful and practically immortal they are._

_The Devlin have powers beyond that of your average witch or wizard, one of there more dangerous ones being the ability to take the form of another at will, a trait gained by there ancestors. But unlike Demons, a Devlin can only transform into a human being and they are not able to alter their same pitch of voice or have their personalities. But even then there are ways they can get by that. The only real way you can truly unmask a Devlin is to drench them in water. To kill a Devlin is a completely different story though…_

Harry shut the book with a snap, seeing the clocks hands pointing to the words _Quidditch time_.He grabbed his Firebolt and headed out back, making a mental note to finish reading later.

Sirius was already in the air; whooping and hollering like a maniac while tossing a ball around. Remus on the other hand, had mounted his broom but looked decidedly comfortable on the ground.

"Hey Remus, what's the hold up?" Harry said after he ran up to stand next to him.

"Um, why don't you and Sirius play for now? I'll watch from here," Remus replied with a nervous edge.

Sirius descended from the sky and hovered in front of them, the ball he was throwing tucked under his arm, "Aw, come on Moony. Quite being such a chicken and play with us."

Remus shook his head, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but falling from forty feet in the air will kill me."

Harry hopped onto his broom and hovered next to Sirius. "Pwease Moony, just one quick game." He gave him the puppy dog eyes and just to sweeten the deal, poked out his lower lip.

Remus sighed in defeat, "Not the huge sad puppy dog eyes, that's playing dirty," he muttered. "Fine, I'll play. But only for a while." He kicked off the ground lightly, gripping the broom handle for dear life.

"Hey, what about my cute eyes." Sirius made his eyes huge. Much to Harry's amusement Remus visibly shuddered and urged his broom to go forward.

Sirius glared at his friends back, then returned his gaze to his godson. "So, care for a little friendly racing?" he said with a devilish smile.

Harry smiled evilly as well, "Why certainly," and then he added before quickly accelerating forward, "My lady Padfoot."

Sirius growled, speeding off after him, "You're going to pay for that you little leprechaun."

Sirius and Harry circled the field a couple of times. Sirius' old fashioned Blazing Comet 2000 no match for Harry's Firebolt.

'_Man, it's been ages since I've been on a broom,_' Harry thought as he did a couple of loop-the-loops. The air rushed through his hair as he soared higher and higher, leaving all of his worries about sixty feet below him. He urged his broom up a little more and then settled in one spot, sort of letting the light breeze act as a current and let it take him where ever.

"Heads up Har'!" Sirius' voice cut through Harry's train of thought. He lazily stretched out his arm, clutching something in his hand seconds after making the motion. Harry threw the ball back at Sirius as gently as possible, but gentle for him almost ended up with Sirius being knocked backwards off his broom.

Sirius whistled in shock once gaining his stability on his broom, "Dang Harry, that's a pretty strong arm you got there." He scratched his head and then muttered, "Must've been something in those Lucky Charms."

Harry shrugged the comment off, not taking to much notice into it. "Hey Sirius," he called a thought suddenly striking him, "Where's Buckbeak at? I haven't seen him anywhere since I got here." Maybe it was flying on his broom that reminded Harry of the Hippogriff, but he asked nonetheless.  

"Oh, he's up in Jamaica…Met a female Hippogriff out there and said he'd be back here around October."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Er…said?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's telepathic."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding, watching as Sirius turned his broom and slowly started to creep up behind Remus, who was looking very unsteady on his broom. He kept wobbling from side to side, and if he hadn't been holding onto the handle with a death grip Harry was certain that he would fall off.

Sirius had the ball reeled back in his hand, ready to knock Remus upside the head. He got a little closer, only a few inches behind Remus now, and was about to launch the ball when Remus suddenly shot upwards out of the way.

Without his target, Sirius lost balance and flipped forward. He would've fallen off too if he hadn't grabbed on to the edge at the last minute.

Remus laughed from above him, "Ha, that's what you get."

"Keep talking Moony," Sirius said as he clambered back on his broom, "I still have to pay you back for all those comments you made last night."

"You sure about that Padfoot," Remus snorted into his hand, "wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything."

Eventually night fell upon the trio and the three headed back inside. But not before Sirius jumped off his broom and tackled Remus to the ground while they were still two feet in the air. Sirius wasn't done there. He somehow managed to snatch Remus' wand out of his pocket and cast tickling charms on him like no tomorrow, laughing like a maniac himself all the while. Remus had tried to hide behind Harry to get out of the spells line of fire, but Sirius showed no mercy towards his godson either. He cast the tickling charm on Harry too and after he fell rolling on the ground, cast them back on Remus. When he finished, Remus and Harry both secretly planned to get Sirius back later.

Two hours later Sirius and Remus told Harry that they had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore and wouldn't be back until later on that night.

"There are barriers all around the house so no one can get in, but keep the doors locked anyway," Sirius said in a rush as he and Remus headed out the door. "Don't open the door for absolutely anyone, not even us, we can get in on our own…if anything happens we'll be here fast enough…we'll only be gone for a while so don't worry…"

Harry nodded his head, "mmhmm-ing" or saying "yeah, ok" at each of Sirius' instructions.

"The only one worried here Sirius, is you," Remus intervened. "Now hurry up, we're late as it is."

"Ok, ok." Sirius gave Harry a quick hug, "See ya kiddo." 

Harry returned his hug, "Bye. I'll have dinner ready before you get back…any particular suggestions?"

"Pork chops!" Sirius said immediately. Remus rolled his eyes and quickly shoved Sirius out the door before he could ask for dessert.

"Anything will be fine Harry. See ya tonight." Remus said.

_"Don't forget the apple sauce!"_ Sirius called just before Remus, shaking his head in disapproval, shut the door.

And then Harry was alone. It had been a very, very long time since he'd had a house all to himself without having someone watching his every move. He silently relished the solitary feel, knowing that this would be one of those rare moments when he could truly be by his self. 

He went back upstairs to his room, deciding to read a little before starting dinner. They wouldn't be back for a while so he was in no hurry.

About a half hour passed by without incident. Harry had lost the page where he had left off about the Devlin and continued on to some of his other books. He was in the middle of reading _Quidditch through the ages _when he heard the front door slam open.

He grabbed his wand, feeling more confident with some type of weapon, and stealthily walked down the hallway. Sirius and Remus couldn't be home yet could they? It was way to early. But when he rounded the corner there the two stood in the living room, wands drawn out and both looking like something was about to jump at them any minute.

Harry forcibly relaxed himself, wondering why he still felt on the guard. For some reason he didn't feel reassured now that his godfather and professor's presence was known. Maybe it was because of their odd behavior… _'No!'_ Harry thought suddenly, _'It **is **because of the way they're acting.' _

"Hey guys!" He finally spoke, descending down the stairs, "Your home early. What's up?"

Sirius turned to him sharply, "Harry! I'm so glad I found you! Are you okay?" His voice carried a nervous edge, which confused Harry even more then his peculiar questioning.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry's gaze shifted slightly to Remus, trying to see if he could interpret anything out of him. He wasn't any better. Every few seconds he would dart his eyes at the door and then to the kitchen door, then to Sirius, then timidly to him, and then back to the front door. If Harry didn't know any better he could've sworn something akin to impatient anticipation would occasionally gleam in his eyes.

Harry did know better. And who was he to decipher expression within eyes anyway? Besides, it was probably anxiety, not anticipation. He turned to Sirius to find out why, "What's wrong?"

Sirius grabbed his shoulders, the sudden urgency in his eyes melting away any of Harry's lingering unease. "There's no time to explain…we gotta get out of here, come on!" He turned Harry around so abruptly that he didn't have time to protest, and marched him out towards the back, with Remus following behind them.

They barely moved three inches when something crashed through the window. The three whipped around to see two Death Eaters standing in the middle of the living room, their wands drawn out in a threatening manner as well.

Harry instantly felt the adrenaline drain out of him. '_Oh wow,_' he thought mildly, _'more Death Eaters. Do I even **need** a wand to beat these guys?'_ Most likely not. But he'd already had enough trouble controlling his strength today. Showing it now would probably only lead to the questioning he'd avoided earlier.

"Harry, get behind me," Sirius ordered silently, his face set on the Death Eaters. Harry did as he was told. "If things get to ugly you get the hell out of here okay."

_'If things get to ugly then I'll just have to step in.'_ Harry nodded, trying to hide the ironic smile creeping up on his lips.

"Hand over the boy and perhaps we'll spare you," said the first Death Eater on the left.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get through us first," Sirius replied steadily. 

"_Stupefy_!" Both Sirius and Remus shouted suddenly. Red light shot out of the tips of their wands and headed for the Death Eaters.

"Hey wai-!" The Death Eater on the right tried to yell, but the spell had already hit them and the two toppled limply to the ground.

Harry raised his eyebrows, _'What was that all about?'_  He didn't have much time to contemplate on this, as Sirius hurriedly lured Harry out towards the backyard, Remus in tow.

"They're about a dozen Death Eaters guarding the front yard," Sirius explained, once they reached the outskirts of the forest. "We have to get past the barriers in order to apparate out of here."

"How did they get here anyway?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I'll have to remember to tell Dumbledore about it later."

On the way Harry noticed that Sirius' motorcycle was nowhere to be seen. And seeing as how it would've provided an easier escape, Harry was about to ask about it, but that thought must have hit Sirius too, cause he answered before Harry asked.

"We're not using my bike because we didn't use it on our way here. We apparated on the edge of the boarder in front then went inside, just to see the whole place surrounded."

The three trudged through the forest in silence; only the occasional grunt or curse when someone tripped over a branch or the like would break it.  Sirius was in the front, the tip of his wand lit up since the light of the moon was shaded by the canopy of trees.

_'What is wrong with this picture!?' _Harry's mind suddenly screamed. _'Absolutely nothing,' he answered himself with a shake of his head, '__I'm getting worked up over nothing.' But then why did he feel so uncomfortable with his back facing Remus where he was unguarded, why were the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, as if something dangerous was very close to him yet had no way of being seen, and why the hell did Sirius have a wand when twelve years ago it was most likely apprehended by the Ministry._

There it was! That was the misplacement here, Sirius wasn't supposed to have a wand. Harry recounted on his new revelation. That was it? There could be about a million perfectly good explanations for him having a wand, '_Only one way to find out which one it is.'_

"Hey Sirius," Harry called.

Sirius turned to him slightly in acknowledgement, still walking ahead. "Yeah?" 

"Where'd you get that wand from?" he asked innocently. He didn't want to sound like he was suspicious or anything, '_because there's nothing to be suspicious of,' he abruptly reminded himself._

"I was able to get it from one of those Death Eaters before we came inside," Sirius replied just as innocently.

'_Hmm, a little to innocent if you ask me…What am I thinking!?' Harry fiddled with his wand, which was feeling oddly warm, recapping on the situation, '__Okay, there is definitely something not right going on here,' he admitted to himself hesitantly,__ 'and for some stupid and strange reason the vibe or whatever is coming from Sirius and Remus.' But everything seemed perfectly fine, aside from Remus being unusually quiet. And as minimal as it was that fact wouldn't leave him alone._

"Everything okay Moony," he said to Remus. When he got no answer, he repeated the question, a little louder this time.

Still no answer.

'_What is he, deaf all of a sudden?' he thought, a little irritated because he was getting the distinct image that he was being ignored. Harry stopped to let Remus catch up with him before speaking again, "Hey Moony?"_

Remus recoiled a little, but that was all the reaction Harry'd gotten out of him. It was as if he weren't sure if he should respond or not.

"Yo Remus!" Harry finally said as a last resort. It seemed to do the trick though.

He turned to him abruptly, almost stumbling over an uprooted tree limb. "Huh?"

Harry stared at him strangely, then remembered why he had talked to him in the first place, "You alright?"

"Oh, um yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"You sure," Harry prodded, still not convinced.

"Yeah, I'm-" he started in a peculiar voice that startled Harry. He quickly cleared his throat in an attempt to cover it up, "I'm cool."

Harry nodded slowly, then walked up ahead a bit, baffled by Remus' behavior. That certainly hadn't quelled his uncertainties, and now he desperately needed reassurance. He was going to say something when he accidentally bumped into Sirius, who had stopped and was facing him. He raised his wand in front of him, the light on the tip casting an eerie glow on his face.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Harry just stared at his godfather, trying to resist the urge to gasp. Sirius' eyes had flashed and changed to the color brown. For about five seconds they stayed that way until he called to him again, and flashed back to their normal pale blue. "Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, blinking for the first time. "I'm fine."

Sirius gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and smiled. "The border of the barrier is only a few ways away from here, then we'll apparate to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what's going on." A hand suddenly patted Harry on the back and he nearly jumped out of skin. He wasn't comforted at all to see that it was only Remus. He smiled at him as well and then joined Sirius up front, where they began to whisper to each other in hushed tones.

'_Did I imagine that? Please say I imagined it.' He massaged his head sighing, not wanting to believe the signs before him. Well there was only one way to find out if his thoughts were true. '__When in doubt, ask trick questions.'_

"Sirius, what's Dumbledore's first name anyway?" he asked as casually as he could.

Sirius stopped whispering, "Albus. Why? You didn't know that?"

"No." Harry said distantly, "Just curious." So that round goes to them. He still had another one up his sleeve. "Sirius, when's my birthday?" The question sounded really awkward and stupid, but it was a good one nonetheless.

Harry heard Sirius muttered something that sounded like '_What is this, Jeopardy?' under his breath. "July 31st isn't?_

Harry didn't answer. Sirius must've taken his silence as confirmation and continued to talk to Remus.

Harry stared at the ground in deep thought. '_One more question and I'll leave it alone,' he decided. "Where were you guys before the Death Eaters attacked?"_

"What's up with all the questions kiddo?"

_'Hesitation. Not good.' Harry shrugged. "Curious…still."_

"More like nosy," Remus muttered darkly. Sirius hit him in the stomach with his elbow, whispering something harshly that Harry couldn't hear.

"We were up in Diagon Alley," Sirius replied knowingly. "We told you that before we left, remember."

Harry's heart skipped a beat, his blood running cold. "Yeah, I guess I forgot," he said in forced calmness. Only three things were going through his mind right now, one, these two jokers in front of him were definitely not Sirius and Remus, two, the real Sirius and Remus were hopefully still at the meeting with Dumbledore, and three, he needed to get out of here right now!

That last thought still in mind, Harry stopped, turned around, waited for the two phonies to walk a good distance ahead of him, and ran off back to the house like no mañana.

He listened carefully for the sound of footsteps pursuing him, distractedly thinking about who the imposters could be. They were obviously Death Eaters…or at least supporters of Voldemort. But how had they been able to transform into his godfather and professor? The first thing that should've came to his mind was Polyjuice potion, somehow though, the symptoms didn't seem to fit it. No, but something else did fit them almost perfectly…if only he could remember what…

_…They cannot change their eye color_

_'Oh, Shit…!'_

_They also aren't able to alter their voice pitch and personalities to match who there turning into… _

_'Double, Shit…!!!'_

_…Unlike there Demon ancestors._

_'Can't I ever get a break!?' Only one word was needed for him to speed off with an agility – that he was sure he had just received because of his new powers – faster then he'd ever dreamed he go: ****__Devlin._

_'Damn it! How do they keep getting in!'_

Harry knew from experience not to mess around with a Devlin. The first two he'd gone up against may not have been much, but the third one, Romeo – Lord he'd never forget that name – Romeo had unintentionally taught him never, EVER underestimate your enemy under any circumstances. Though these new Devlin didn't seem too bright, they had gotten him this far, and what they were going to do to him once they got him farther, Harry didn't want to know.

He should be quite ahead of them now, all he needed to do was get home, set his priorities strait, and then kick the shit out of those two jerk offs. Because it had just fully dawned on him that these bastards had used the people he cared about most to get to him, and that deepened the now familiar boiling rage he felt inside to the breaking point.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when he ran into something, falling hard to the ground from stopping so suddenly at the speed he was going. The Remus imposter looked down at him smirking, his eyes flashed from the familiar warm chocolate brown to a cold brownish red, staying that way.

He had his wand in both hands, pointed down at him. "Where do you think your going, Potty boy?" Remus' lips moved, and words came out, but the voice was completely different.

Wait a second Harry recognized that voice. It was that Dante character! "What the…Dante?" Harry said as he scrambled to his feet. He took the Devlins identity into consideration, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. Wasn't he the idiot who liked to play with Nitro Glycerin? "Didn't I kill you or something?"

Dante narrowed his eyes growling. He had clearly been expecting a more horrified reaction then some smart-ass question. "Tuh, no," he spat, obviously indignant. "But I sho as hell am gonna kill you."

Harry almost rolled his eyes; he wasn't even handling the wand correctly for crying out loud! But then his calm demeanor shifted a little, when Dante's wand started to glow red. The smooth piece of wood began to morph and stretch out, until it transformed into something Harry hadn't expected to see, a gun.

Not just any gun though, it was a Tec 9. Dante's smirk was back.

He raised the gun so that it was level with Harry's head, a clicking sound indicating that he had cocked it. "Heh, I haven't shot someone at close rang since I was eight years old," Dante said with a chortle, since the nose of the gun was only a few inches away from Harry's face.

Time to see if he was faster then a speeding bullet. His eyes glowed emerald green, and that familiar sense of power washed over him, heightening his senses. But it wasn't quite as controlling like at Privet Drive, like an impulse with no realization of doing so. Now that it was more familiar to him and he had a certain understanding of it, the power felt more lucid and comfortable.

Everything through his eyes was going in slow motion, and sound had stopped all together except for the blood pounding in his ears. Dante's mouth was opening and closing slowly enough for Harry to see the expression for each word he used, '_probably saying something stupid_,' he thought. Dante pulled the trigger, the small click sounding like an explosion in the silence. The gun vibrated, and the first piece of small silver lead poked out of the gun, rippling the air as it slowly broke through.

Harry knew exactly what to do now. He jumped up, his body seeming to be the only thing going at a regular pace. He clasped on to a thick branch, the bullet, still penetrating the air in slow motion, just passing safely under his dangling feet. Harry swung forward, and time sped back up with a vengeance. Several bullets ricocheted off another tree behind him. There was a loud ringing left in his ears and neighboring birds flew out of the treetops above them from the aftershock.

Harry stood on the tree limb in a perfect handstand for a few seconds, an idea coming to mind from the spur of the moment.

"What the fu-?" Dante's exclamation was cut off in a strangled gasp, as Harry quickly swung back around and grasped the Devlin around the neck with his legs. He let go of the branch, getting into a sitting position. Dante staggered back a few steps, his tongue lolling out as he gasped for breath. Harry then bent backwards and flipped Dante over him without letting his hands touch the ground, doing a sort of hurricanrana. Dante hollered as he flew through the air until he slammed into the same tree the bullets hit, face first.

Harry got back to his feet; a loud groan indicated that Dante was still conscious. He could've groaned himself, why were the stupid ones always so hard to knock out? He pointed his wand down at him, which he'd been holding the entire time.

"_Stupe_ – Argh!" Harry dropped his wand as a hot pain burned through his glove and seared his hand. He stared at the wood with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when familiar words suddenly echoed in his head…

_…Sometimes even, it can interfere with a witch or wizards level 1 magic (wand magic), but only happens occasionally._

The words from Harry's book seemed to mock him as, '_only happens occasionally,_' lingered in ears. "Perfect," Harry muttered in irritation. Of all the times for him to not be able to use his magic – when he finally had his wand! – it just had to be now. "Oh sweet irony, why must you torture me so?" Harry shook his head, not knowing where that sudden outburst had come from.

Dante groaned again and began to climb to his feet. Crap, what was he going to do now? Harry spotted the Tec 9 at his feet. Dante must have dropped it when he flipped him over. He grabbed it, leveled the gun at Dante's back, and…hesitated. Argh, why did he have to take Remus' body of all people! It was one thing to stun him, but to kill his professor, his friend… '_NO! This is **not** Remus!_' he reminded himself firmly. But the gun continued to tremble in his hand, and his finger lingered still on the trigger.

Dante was just barely standing, his back still towards Harry. It was now or never. Harry swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, and pressed the small lever. A loud popping sound, like a potato chip bag bursting open, followed, and the ringing in his ears rang louder then before. 

Harry exhaled, realizing that he had been holding his breath for a long time. He opened his eyes, bracing himself for the bloody corpse that would be his professor. But Dante had not even fallen, in fact, the only thing that seemed to be paining him was the head wound he had gotten from the tree, which he was rubbing subconsciously. A gaping wound in between his shoulder blades proved that he hadn't missed either.

He turned around, and Harry took an involuntary step back. Dante stiffly looked down at the gushing blood coursing down his chest and blinked a few times, "Dang Jas, I thought I said I didn't wanna be your target practice anymore," he muttered thickly. He was still in a daze.

Harry, deciding that shooting him wasn't going to do the trick did the next best thing; he tossed the gun up a little, caught it by the other side, and hit Dante upside the head with the but. His head again careened into the tree from the force of the blow and the Devlin in Remus' body crumpled to the ground, this time K.O'ed for good.

Picking up his wand, the Tec 9 still in hand, Harrys sprinted back towards the house. He opened the backdoor that led to Remus' kitchen and quickly closed it behind him. Once Harry caught his breath, he paced back and forth in a sort of panicked frenzy. He had to first think of the situation at hand, and then figure out what he was going to do about it. Okay, so far all he had was that two Devlin had dressed up as his godfather and professor in order to kill him, and that one of them was Dante.

"Dante must be following orders from that other guy dressed as Sirius," he said to himself, slowing down his pace as his thoughts became more rationalized. Dante, from what Harry had seen, just wasn't the type to make an elaborate plan. No, to Harry he gave the impression that he was more of a follower then a leader. "What the freak am I going to do now…?" Harry's words trailed off, standing stock-still with his breath held. A creaking sound had come from the living room. Following that was some ones voice calling, _"Hey Harry, I'm back! Everything okay?" _It was Sirius.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest and questions raced through his mind. It was probably the other Devlin imposter. But there was still a good chance that it could be the real Sirius.

Harry had to suppress an irritated growl. There had to be another way to figure out who he was. The alternative was to simply go up to him and ask, but of course that was just out of the question.

_…The only real way you can truly unmask a Devlin is to drench them in water._

'_Drench them huh,_' he pondered as–finally–some helpful information from his book clicked in his head. '_Where am I going to get that much water?_' He could fill up something from the sink, but that would make to much noise. There was a pitcher of water in the refrigerator…that would make noise too though. And he didn't trust using any wandless magic now, '_Gonna have to risk the refrigerator then_.'

Trying to be as noiseless as humanly possible, Harry crept over to the refrigerator. He slowly opened it, wincing as the side made that stupid suction sound. Harry paused, his ears perked up for footsteps coming that way. There was none, only a "_Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long while I was gone,_" from the oblivious man. He pocketed his wand–figuring it useless to him as of now–and grabbed the pitcher with his gun-less hand.

Harry hopped on the counter beside the door, balancing the pitcher and trying to avoid hitting any of the cabinets. "I'm in hear Sirius," he called.

Some stomping, he had been searching upstairs. "Where?"

"In the kitchen." Harry adjusted the pitcher. Footsteps advanced towards him, and Sirius swung the door open, looking from side to side.

In one swift movement, Harry flipped the pitcher over and dumped the water over his head. Sirius locked up, and as the water flowed down his body so did his appearance. His slightly past shoulder length black hair melted off with the water, leaving a bald head with two horns sticking out of it. His skin went from light to dark, and instead of the black jeans and sweater he had been wearing earlier, a red shirt and black pants replaced them, with a fiery tail in the back to top it all off. It was none other then Dwayne.

Dwayne spit some water out, and opened his eyes, for they had been closed tightly. He turned his head up at Harry, his eyes widening in fear once seeing the kids' own eyes glowing an angry emerald green, and the Tec 9 aimed down at him.

This time there was no hesitation. Harry pressed down on the trigger and didn't let go, letting out all his anger towards the target before him. The bullets pierced the Devlins body one after the other, causing him to be pushed backwards from the pressure. He was backed into a wall, his body acting as a bristled paint bush since the blood splattered all over the place.

_Click, click. _He was out. Smoke streamed out of the gun, and the ringing of the last blast lingered in the air. Harry's hand shook a little, the recoil of the firearm getting to him. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. If he got to angry then he'd end up doing something stupid, it certainly didn't take a book to figure that out.

Dwayne sputtered and coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. He pushed away from the wall with his hands, groaning. His shirt was ruined now, small holes were implanted all over his chest and blood bubbled and oozed out of it, staining the red even darker. Harry hadn't missed a single shot. He teetered in his place and rubbed his head, but never fell.

Damn. Harry'd forgotten that he couldn't kill them that way. He tossed the gun to the side and hopped off the counter. He grabbed Dwayne with both hands by the shirt collar and with all his might, threw him across the room like a rag doll. Dwayne flew a few feet, and then landed on top of the kitchen table. His body smashed through the wood with a snap, cutting it perfectly in half with him lying between them.

He lay there motionless for only a few seconds before his fiery tail twitched. Harry gritted his teeth, the bastard was still conscious. What did it take to beat these guys? 

Just as Harry predicted, Dwayne began to slowly climb to his feet. Harry waited for him to gather himself, and then ran towards him. Dwayne was in such a bemused state that his brain didn't even register the foot connecting solidly with his face, until after Harry landed from his powerful jumping roundhouse kick. The momentum of the combo sent him crashing through the window above the sink.

Harry goggled at what he had done as shards of glass shattered out of the windowpane and broke onto the floor. "Well, that was easy," he said feeling rather satisfied.

"A little too easy, don't ya think?" Harry froze in his place. That calm and collected voice, the huge radiation of power that was a mere mask of the massive one underneath. Harry turned around, his eyes as wide as saucers. Sirius stared back at him, but even before his appearance and height completely transformed, he knew that it was Romeo. And according to the lack of transparency in his body, he was very much alive.

"I believe this is the part where you're supposed to say, 'I thought I killed you?'" Romeo mocked, his familiar half smile plastered on his face as if nothing in the world could cause it to falter.

Harry snapped out of his stupor, giving a not quite as confident smile of his own. "Actually, I was going to ask if you had a nice flight last night."

Instead of an angry reply, Romeo simply chuckled lightly and shook his head. He put his hands on his hips, nodding his head at nothing in particular with a peculiar expression on his face. "Man I'm going to enjoy this." Without warning, Romeo swung at him so fast that his hand was practically a blur.

Harry barley had time to duck out of the way, feeling Romeo's arm brush slightly over his hair where he would've hit him. He came back up, expecting Romeo to throw him a left hook. But instead, with impossible speed, he feinted and gave Harry an uppercut that he wasn't prepared for. His fist hit him under the chin, and Harry went flying upward like a rocket, crashing head first through the cemented ceiling.

Harry's head bumped the next ceiling on the second story, then, gravity taking its toll; he slammed back down onto the floorboards of his room. The wood made a sickening creek under the rug, and for a minute Harry thought he was going to fall again. Nothing happening, he then allowed the room to spin violently before his eyes.

He rubbed his soar jaw, waiting for everything to stop moving before sitting up. Harry could tell by the sheer rage Romeo had put into his punch, that he was a bit peeved at him. It was probably because of the demeaning fact that he had been blown to bits like a cherry bomb, by not only a mortal, but a mere 15 year old that didn't even look it!

'_Then again, I guess I would be pretty pissed too if I were in his place,_' Harry admitted.

A gleaming light reflected off his glasses. Harry turned to the source and saw the key and the dagger he was using earlier lying disregarded next to his bed. His stomach clenched in fear, for some reason feeling the need to get the ancient relic out of the open as quickly as possible. The floor shook underneath him and Harry's hand froze around the key as he tried to grab for it and stuff it back in his pocket.

He looked to the hole, slightly shaped in his outline, he had previously busted through, expecting Romeo to jump out of it any second now. Harry fought to get up, having a better chance at defending himself standing.

_Bang!_

Harry snapped his head up just in time to see his door blast off its hinges and fall on the floor. A booted foot stepped over the threshold with a smiling Romeo attached to it. He had one arm behind his back, the other already transformed into that dreaded sword.  

"Heh, thought I was gonna jump through the ceiling again didn't ya?" At once Romeo's calm and triumphant expression faded. His eyes hardened, and Harry was confused to see all seriousness etched on his features. "How – where'd you get that?"

Harry blinked, still at a loss of what the Devlin was on about. "Get what?" he said dumbly.

Anger flared in Rome's eyes, his voice went up notch, "Don't play that bullshit with me Potter!" He took a short breath attempting to calm himself. His eyes hardened again, and he spoke in a softer monotone, "Where'd you get _that…in your hand."_

Harry looked down at the key he was still holding, then back at Romeo who was clenching and his fit, waiting with an impatient air for an answer. Harry resisted the urge to gulp. "Not that it's any of your business," he tired to reply steadily, "I found it in an antique store. Piece of junk really, not worth a dime."

Romeo didn't look like he bought a single word he said. "Hmm, really," he said, taking another step into the room and extending his normal arm out, "In that case, you won't mind if I have it then huh. Hell, I'll even leave you alone," then he muttered, "for the time being."

Harry shook his head abruptly, clutching the key tighter. "Sorry, but uh…you see I have a lot sentimental value for the thing, can't bear to give it away just like that," he snapped his fingers. "You know how it is."

Romeo's smile was back, though Harry could tell he was still upset. He didn't take to kindly on negative answers Harry supposed. "The thing about that is," he finally spoke, taking his eyes away from the key and examining his sword arm like someone would after getting a nice manicure, "I wasn't exactly _asking you to give it to me," he brought his sword arm back, letting it rest behind him. He raised his eyes to meet Harry's, "I was __telling you."_

As quick as his words Romeo rushed at Harry, his tail flailing behind him like a streamer. Harry felt his feet rooted to the spot. His eyes swiveled around his room, desperately looking for something he could defend himself with. They caught sight on the dagger next to his foot.

Harry waited for Romeo to jump over the hole, and then scooped up the dagger, blocking Romeo's strike just as he swung his sword arm over his head and down at Harry's face. The two weapons made a clashing sound and locked together. Harry leaned back, letting all of the weight Romeo had on his sword push into his dagger so he'd loose balance. At the same time, Harry grabbed hold onto Romeo's regular arm. He dropped to the floor and rolled backwards, kicking Romeo with both feet in the chest when he was directly above him. Romeo's body careened into the bathroom behind him, following that was a bunch of other crashing noises.

Harry rolled back up and sat on one knee, wincing at something that sounded like an object splashing into the toilet. "That had better not been my toothbrush," Harry muttered, hurriedly standing up. He opened the bathroom door, which now bore a large hole in the center from Romeo's collision. He had to forcefully choke back a laugh at the sight before his eyes.

The cabinet hung open on only one hinges. The soaps, a brush, a comb, some cans of shower gel and aerosol having fallen out of it now lay in the sink. The water was running in the shower, and some towels were strewn about on the tiled floor. Right in the middle of the destruction was Romeo, who was struggling to pull a fish bowel off his head. What a fish bowel was doing in Remus' bathroom, Harry had no idea. He hadn't even noticed it in there until now.

"I can't believe this! Why are all kinds of shit getting stuck on my head!?" Romeo yelled angrily, his voice echoed and muffled from being in the bowel.

His back was turned towards Harry. He noticed the can of aerosol tied to his tail. Harry grinned evilly to himself as an idea came to mind. He had a dagger in his hand; there was a can of aerosol tied to Romeo's tail, which had a nice flame at the tip. And to make things even more well-located for him, he was right in front of the window. '_Oh so convenient!'_

Harry backed up a little and then sprinted into the bathroom. He leapt onto the sink, only one foot balancing on the narrow counter. Romeo finally yanked the bowel off and threw against the wall where it smashed into shards from the force. As soon as he turned around, barely having time to take a breath of air, Harry jumped off of the sink and drop kicked Romeo in the head. He crashed backwards through the window, yelling out in surprise all the way.

Harry had twisted slightly in midair to prevent from hurting himself as much, landing on his side. He ignored the pain in his elbow and arm, quickly got back up, and looked out the window. He leaned forward, squinting his eyes in the dark, and saw that Romeo hadn't landed on the ground yet. Aiming at the air freshener still attached to his tail, Harry threw the dagger down at him and got away from there as fast as he could. He covered his ears and curled up in a ball, bracing himself.

An explosion sounded, and the entire house shook. It went on like that for a few minutes. When it stopped, Harry stayed on the floor for a few more minutes, still trying to catch his breath. After several more minutes of his body protesting, Harry sat up. "I need to stop doing this; I may begin to like it."

With a groan, Harry stood up again. His elbow and arm had lost all feeling, his hand was still hurting from the recoil of firing a gun, and his head hurt like hell. But disregarding all that, he felt pretty okay. Or as okay as okay can get after going through something like this.

He walked back into the bathroom dragging his feet; he decided he'd feel much better after seeing his enemy's body this time. Besides, he'd probably have to put him out so none of the fire spread. Harry looked out the window, and his eyes widened in fear and surprise. There was absolutely nothing there. No carcass…. not even a fire!

Harry's breath quickened, his hands tightening around the key to the point of painfulness. He banged his fist on the sill in a sudden rage, "Damnit!" he cursed. And then two words flashed through his mind like one of those flashy billboards you see at a liquor store,

_Practically immortal_

Those two words could've substituted for the Cruciatus Curse right about now. Harry put his head in his hands, in a state that he couldn't even identify. His head snapped back up as he remembered something.

He raced out of his room and down the stairs, briefly taking notice to the Death Eaters that were still unconscious, sprawled out in the living room. He went into the kitchen and, shaking all over, forced open the door. Dwayne wasn't anywhere in sight.

After a few seconds of scanning around the giant yard, Harry retired with a sigh and shut the door. He subconsciously locked it, and slid down to the floor. He pressed the key to his chest, trying to draw some type of strength from it for some unknown reason. '_All right,' Harry thought, '__time to gain back some control.' He took deep calming breaths. The only thing paranoia and fear would accomplish was his capture or death. He just needed to be prepared, even though he didn't have a clue as to what he was preparing for._

Harry took the key away from his chest and stared at it, "Why do I have the feeling your going to be more trouble then your worth." 

************************************************

Romeo could've slapped himself right then and there, as he rapped his fingers on the dewy grass. He had his chin in his hand, and his elbow propped up on the ground. '_Second time,_' he thought in irritation, '_this is the second time I misjudged that little punk._' And to make things worse he was going against his own silent motto. Wasn't it him who always said, **NEVER underestimate your enemy?**

It was his appearance that was throwing him off though. The kid really did look like he was five instead fourteen or fifteen. Romeo shook his head. He shouldn't be making excuses.

But he did have to give the little guy some credit. Most humans, wizards or not, wouldn't even be able to defeat him at the low level of power he was using right now. He scratched his chin thoughtfully with his other hand (he had already changed it back to normal). Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. With a little bit of training, and maybe an attitude adjustment, the kid could fit there rank just fine. Plus he had a key, which would make it all the better. '_But how did he get the key in the first place?_' Romeo thought. There were only two ways he could've gotten hold to it though. The thought of it being the first one was just plane laughable. That child, a Demon Knight? Those things hardly existed on this planet. The second was of course him somehow finding it, which was most likely. But Romeo didn't rule out the other one just yet. Wouldn't Voldey have told them that the very one they were going after was the savior of this planet? Did the fruit cup even know? Romeo would've put his money on the second one. Later on, Romeo was going to take a look at that Black book Voldemort always carries around, and see the prophecy for himself.

He got up and stretched a little. Dwayne and Dante had probably left without him, **_again_. Romeo was sad to say that those two, other then Jas, were some of the best he had. '_Too bad there stupidity overthrows there combat skills._' Another thing to do when he got back too Azkaban would have to be beating the living hell out of the retards. He hadn't done it last time because he wasn't in the mood, but now he had a lot of anger to bent off, and what better way to do so then to put to use his brand new _punching bags_.**

He looked back up at the house, and silently said to himself, "Till we meet again Potty. Till we meet again."

*************************************************

Sirius sped at about a hundred miles per hour in the air, purposely ignoring Remus' protest for him to slow down a bit. As soon as the alarm for the house went off on Remus' wand tip in the middle of there meeting with the order, Sirius hadn't said so much as a goodbye before running out of there as if his heels were on fire.

Sirius messily landed in the front yard, barely being able to mutter the counter charm for the invisibility spell on the bike. The broken living room window and shards of glass scattered all over the lawn didn't squelch there fears in the least. They looked at each other and silently agreed to take out there wands. Dumbledore had indeed, after long hours of a pointless and repeating argument, gotten the Minister of Magic to get Sirius's wand back.

Sirius turned the knob on the door, it was unlocked. Definitely not a good sign. He slowly opened the door to take a peep inside, but couldn't see much beyond the side of the couch. He then swung it all the way open, and the next thing he knew, water was splashing all over him, soon followed by a bucket that landed on his head.

Sirius growled, and heard Remus snickering behind him. It stopped abruptly. Sirius was about to say something, when the bucket was suddenly removed from his head.

Remus held the bucket under his arm, his eyebrows raised in question and surprise at something. Sirius followed his line of vision and Sirius too found himself in a confused state himself.

Sitting on Remus' couch were two bound Death Eaters, there masked off and mouths gagged with apples and scarves. The Death Eaters struggled in there ropes, there eyes almost looking at them pleadingly. They goggled at the sight before them, until sounds from the kitchen caught there ears.

They moved towards the doors, being sure to space them selves as far away from the Death Eaters as possible.

It sounded like something was being cooked in there, but they couldn't be to sure. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then silently counted to three. They kicked the door open, there wands drawn out, ready for any Death Eater that might have escaped there bondage. But what they saw was hardly a Death Eater.

Harry stood in front of the stove flipping in a frying pan what seemed to be a pork chop, while other delectable food products sizzled on the grill. "Some one's in the kitchen with Harry, someone's in the kitchen I know oh, oh, oh," he sang.

Harry turned around upon hearing them enter and tensed up, but instantly relaxed upon seeing Remus' surprised expression and Sirius' soaked clothing.

Harry gave them a half smile, his eyes glittering in a strangely familiar marauderish way, "Hope you guys like your pork chops baked, fried, and grilled, cause that's the only way I know how to make them."

To be continued…………………

**********************************************

Potter/Pikachu: So how was it?

Sirius: Hmm, I think I should've been in it more.

Remus: Yeah. I wanna do more stuff too. Harry gets all the cool parts.

Harry: Heh, heh. I have too. It's in the contract I had to sign with the W.B. and Potter/Pikachu co. Didn't you two sign one?

Remus: You know, now that you mention it. I do remember something about that, but it's kind of blurry for some reason.

Sirius: I don't remember signing any contract.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh, you guys signed all right. *_mutters_* Though you may not have been sober enough to remember, especially Sirius.

Sirius, Remus, Harry: *_exchange nervous glances_* Say what?

Potter/Pikachu: Anyways, Before I get to thank you's I'd like to ask you all something. Is this fic giving off a kind of movie feel? Because that's what my goal in this fanfiction. To picture everything so good that you feel like your in the movies or something of the sort. A simple yes or no question. Answer it in your reviews if ya feel. Now, on to the thank you's. I'm going to do it like some of the other writers out there and see how it goes.

Ryshora: Well, I did write, write, write, write. FOR ALMOST FOUR MONTS! Hope it was worth the wait. Wow, we have a lot in common. Your birthdays three days away from mine huh? So that means you're a Gemini. Ha! Raise the roof, Gemini's takin' over! I don't see why they say we split personalities, that doesn't match me at all.

Sirius: Did some one order a pizza with a large topping of B.S on it?

Potter/Pikachu: Shut up Sirius.

Laterose: Thanks for the review! Still looking forward to an update on your story.

Valicity: Ah, sister of mine. How nice of you to review.

serena cherry: Sorry I kept you waiting. It's just what with the life and all…you know how it is. Glad you like Asuka and Ivory, they're one of my fav's too. I think there pretty worried in this chapter don't you? Thanks for the review.

Lady Pheonix Gryffindor: Here it is! Sorry I kept you waiting. Er, I don't think the stalking thing is necessary. I hope you have a license for that saber. 

Cat GIrl of the Mist: Thanks! Here it is!

Moony: Nothing much. Finish soon? Not likely.

Potter-Freak123: Thanks! Here it is.

Sepobie: Thanks for the review! Your right, reviews do speed it up. I am going to put Ron/Herm in here, but not focusing on it. But no hook up's for Harry.

DJ: Thanks! Sorry it wasn't so soon.

TheUnknown: Thanks. I can't help it, I'm slow and lazy.

Katie: Thanks! I'll think about putting in some Eminem, but can't make any promises. I already said Harry had his trunk in the seventh chapter.

Romy Lynne Mira: Thanks Rome! Romeo is the best isn't he?

?????????????????????: Thanks! I liked Spider Man the movie too. That's a good quote.

Anonymous: Er, sorry for the long wait.

JeZeBeL: Weird coincidence. I'm glad it was funny to ya. Yup, I've always imagined Harry to be a real whupp ass character, but since nobody did it, I decided too. Thanks for review.

Leeva: Thanks. Glad I'm your fav.

Tima: Thanks!!!!!

abeni: Gotta read the rest girl, to get it.

Windel: Thanks little honey. Really appreciate you reading this.

chronotiger86: Thanks!

Kimdalia: Ooooh, thank you so much for that review! You really like this more then J.K.? *_blushes* what an honor, I don't think I'm worthy to be compared to her, but if your humoring me, GREAT JOB! It worked. Original, I just hope it stays that way. Thanks again!_

Shahanna: Thanks! Glad I'm so original.

Toya Koya: Weird!? What do you mean? I thought the way I made the characters were pretty well matching, unless they were gradually climbing to another level if that's what you mean. Well, thanks for the review anyway.

Unknown: Thanks!

coconut-ice agent h/h: Thanks!

Neo: Thanks, hope you enjoy it!

Firebolt: Thank you! I'll keep writing don't worry.

angels devil: Thanks!

Luinthoron: Thanks a lot!

WolfGirl: Hey! Give me a break here! How the hell was I supposed to know if there were pennies in Britain? As you can see I'm not from Europe and not to familiar with it, J.K's books is hardly a brochure of it either, so come on! Work with me people!

Baddesttric: Don't worry I'm not making any slash. Though there's nothing wrong with it. Jesus, you should be more open minded. But that's your opinion, so I'll….leave it alone.

Amy: Yeah, Stanley can be cool sometimes to. I may make a separate fic. For him later on actually.

Christy: Romeo is hecka cool huh? No way in hell is Dante leading that group, he is simply too stupid. Yeah, I know. Nitro usually does tend to blow up at the slightest touch huh? But there are charms on it. Thanks for the long review!

Otaku freak: Thank you!

iceangel moni: Thank you! I will!

Potter/Pikachu: Phew! That was harder then I thought. Maybe I'll only do that sometimes. When you have a review with questions in it or something.

Potter/Pikachu: Now remember…

Remus: Read…

Harry: Review…

Sirius: And never ever try to drive on the freeway in reverse!

Potter/Pikachu: Sirius…What-what the freak… never mind

Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
 


	9. The Beginning Begins

Potter/Pikachu: Ahahahhahahah! I Beat February! In your face Valentines day, *_raises hands to the sky like a crazy person_* AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Top of the world ma!

Sirius: *_raises eyebrow_* Someone's had way to much Vodka today.

Remus: *_Backs away slowly_* And morphine.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh why don't you shut your – hey! Your back…

Sirius: *_smiles_* I knew you couldn't stand it without me for long-                                                                                                                     

Potter/Pikachu: Remus! I missed ya buddy. *_hugs Remus_*

Remus: *_laughs nervously_* Heh, heh, same here.

Sirius: *_gapes_* Hey! What about me?

Potter/Pikachu: *_blinks, finally noticing Sirius_* And you're here for what reason?

Sirius: *_hurt_* I can't believe you said that.

Potter/Pikachu: I'm just playin' with ya, you pathetic little pansy you. *_gives Sirius a hug_*

Sirius: *_hangs limply in her arms confused_* I'm not sure how to take that.

Potter/Pikachu: Then don't take it at all. *_pushes him off_* Remus, if you would give the disclaimer.

Remus: Er okay. Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books…. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own Demon Knights;****they belong to the great television series**_ Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia (that she rearranged a bit) or any other lyrics you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and any characters you don't recognize.

Potter/Pikachu: Thanks Remykins!

Remus: *_stares at her like she's crazy_* Don't ever call me that again.

Potter/Pikachu: Um, how bout Remy?

Remus: *_Thinks_* I could live with that.

Sirius: I don't mean to interrupt…wait yes I do…but since the thank you's aren't up here, you'll have to say the title.

Potter/Pikachu: Hmm, it has been a while huh? Okay I'll do it!

Potter/Pikachu: Chapter 9 

**The Beginning Begins**

**H**arry sat in the middle of his room; packing away his clothes and books slowly into his trunk. It was around seven or eight in the morning, the air comfortably warm because of the summer holiday. Even within his friend Remus Lupin's cozy and secluded home, Harry felt more on his guard then ever before. Especially after the incident that happened several days ago.

"What in the blue bloody hell happened?" Both Sirius and Remus had yelled once they had been able to snap out of their shock. They took in the broken window by the sink, and the two pieces of table on the floor, oh, and the Tec 9 laid carelessly on the counter was a nice touch to.

And Harry responded to them the best way he could. He shrugged mildly and said, "Oh, nothing much." To make things even less convincing, a few pieces from the ceiling and dust fell on top of them. They looked up to see a large hole above them, and then looked back to Harry with an expression that clearly said, "_You call **that, nothing**_!"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "You know, there is a really funny story behind that," he started to laugh nervously, "And you guys are just gonna _laugh_."

From then until now Remus and Sirius hadn't left Harry out of their sight. They even started having their meetings in the living room at night, just so they didn't have to leave. Harry knew that they had told the rest of the Order of the Phoenix – or whatever Sirius had called it, he couldn't really remember – everything that he had told them, which wasn't much. He had only went over the most crucial events with all the detail he could manage without attaining _to much_ suspicion, "Some Death Eaters attacked, I beat them up pretty good I think, and I had some trouble filléting the fish so it ended up a little well done. Hope you don't mind."

He could never hear anything while they were having a meeting, probably the work of a silencing charm. Sirius and Remus had always put him to bed around that time anyway, making him all the more curious to find out what they were talking about. One night though, Harry was irritated to hear someone that sounded suspiciously like Snape, proclaiming at the end of one meeting, when they had lifted the silencing charm, "It looks like you have a little power house for a godson, Black. I shudder to think what kinds of hells are going to be unleashed once that boy gets back to Hogwarts."

Harry shut the trunk's lid and picked it up, tucking it under one arm. A couple of years ago, him attempting to do a task like this would have been considered impossible. But now, every thing he touched seemed feather light instead of their original several tons heavy. He had already dressed into a nice dark green shirt with a black outlined dragon curling in all types of directions in the middle, some black jeans that had a matching green dragon going down the left leg, and his now trademark black fingerless fighting gloves. He had gone to wearing them everyday now, feeling that not only were they suitable for hiding his stars, they were a very nice touch to his attire.

He crouched down a little and grabbed the key, pocketing it. He winced a little when he brought it back up. His last encounter with Romeo and the rest of his Devlin friends had left him with a nasty bruise going down his forearm, all the way around his elbow. It was all but healed now, as were his other more hazardous wounds, but it still felt sore whenever he bent it.

Harry vacated his room, his mirror giving him a thumbs up and nod of approval from his good choice of clothing, and went to make his daily rounds about the house before cooking breakfast. Every morning when he woke up, (to his relief not from any nightmares, he hadn't been having any for the past week) Harry would walk around the house, checking every square inch for anything that looked suspicious, a tracking device of some sort to be more accurate. And it pissed him off to no end when he had come to the realization that he was starting to get paranoid. Not that he didn't have good reason to be, but he would occasionally picture himself eventually ending up as a younger version of Mad eye Moody if he didn't take it easy.

He crept down the hallway as quietly as he could, and peeked inside Remus' room first. The werewolf was sound asleep as expected, tangled up in his sheets in a disheveled manner and practically falling off the bed. It had been a full moon last night, and it hadn't been one of his better transformations. The poor guy was going to be exhausted the whole day after that one. '_At least he hadn't been alone._' He'd stayed up half the night listening to the playful barks and howls of Padfoot and Moony.

Harry stepped away from the door and closed it gently. Almost the second he did so his eyes began to throb painfully. A wave of panic coursed through him as his vision blurred, and the floor tilted under his feet. He began to lose his grip on his trunk, stumbling a few steps back. '_Oh God, what's happening to me now!?_' He blinked a couple of times, and the disoriented world he had suddenly found himself in quickly disappeared right along with the pain.

He shook his head and shifted the trunk into a more comfortable position, thoroughly confused by the experience. He'd read in one of his books that certain pains would occasionally plague some of his limbs until his elemental powers were done developing. But what had just happened now wasn't just a shock of pain, Harry had felt very dizzy too, and they didn't say anything about that.

_'This is getting to freakin' weird,'_ he thought, sighing. He checked the rest of the house, trying to put the small incident behind him. He held in a bombardment of sudden laughter when he saw Sirius somehow lying on the coffee table instead of the couch. Setting down the trunk by the staircase Harry headed to the kitchen to start up breakfast. He got out the pan from underneath the stove and the bacon from the refrigerator. He heated up the stove and placed the pan on one of the grills, waiting for it to get nice and hot. After about a minute, with an evil grin on his face, Harry put several strips of bacon in it at the same time. The result of this act was an extremely loud sizzling and crackling sound, and a thud from the living room.

"Lousy mother…!" Sirius' surprised voice rang about the house.

Harry laughed evilly under his breath at his godfathers' exclamation, '_He must have landed on his back this time._' Along with his daily routine of checking the house, Harry had voluntarily decided to become Sirius' personal alarm clock, by either clattering some pots and pans together or doing something similar to what he just did now. Every time, Sirius would always somehow fall off from the couch, in whatever strange position he was sleeping in. Following that, would be Sirius screaming a swear word loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Once, Harry had been in a particular mischievous mood and decided to wake his beloved godfather by picking up his makeshift bed, and shaking it hard like a maraca. Harry heard him sleepily mutter something that sounded like, "But mummy I don't want to go on the muggle roller coaster," before screaming bloody murder and falling onto his head.

Sirius had yelled so many curse words in one sentence that Harry's laughter had been drowned out and the house seemed to rumble under the force of his vocals.

"I'm starting to think your doing that on purpose," Sirius said, yawning and rubbing his back as he took a seat at the repaired table.

 Harry flipped a piece of bacon with the spatula, almost getting popped by some oil, "You're _starting to think?"_

Sirius folded his arms across his chest huffily, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"So, what time are we going to the Burrow?" Harry smoothly changed the subject.

"I told Arthur and Molly around noon. Did you pack your stuff?"

"Yup." Harry went back over to the refrigerator to get some eggs.

"Harry?" Sirius said hesitantly. Harry could sense a question coming on.

"Yeah Sir'."

"Are you sure nothing else happened that night those Death Eaters attacked?"

Harry's grip tightened on the handle. Both Remus and Sirius had been asking him that same question ever since the incident. Usually, he'd just simply answer "yeah, I'm sure." But today he decided to get a bit more elaborate.

"I'm pretty sure that's all. There might have been more of them that got away; I did get hit in the head a couple of times, to disorient to tell, you know." Did he by it? Harry couldn't tell, his back was facing him. He realized that his hand was trembling lightly around the refrigerator handle, God he hated lying to Sirius.

Sirius gave an audible sigh, "Alright Harry, if you say so." Harry inwardly cringed at his words. Sirius still didn't believe him, but at least he wasn't going to ask about it anymore. Harry had been trying to hide his powers from Sirius and Remus the best he could, but they were so unpredictable! He just recently had _another_ close call.

*****

Three nights ago, a whole lot of whining and begging from Sirius had convinced Harry and Remus to teach him how to cook something. They were aiming for a dish that was simple enough for a child to make, and yet an adult could easily pass it as a delicacy.

"You see this Sirius," Remus had said, setting down a box with a picture of some type of yellow cake on it. "This, my cookingly-retarded friend, is what we call instant cornbread. IN-STAN-T CORN BREAD," he said slowly and pronouncing each syllable, as if speaking to a very, very _stupid person._

Sirius had gone from staring at the box in child like awe, to glaring sheer death at his friend. "I know what it is Remus. And cookinly is not a word!"

Remus chuckled, "I'm aware of that. But in order to describe your cooking skills Padfoot, you have to make stuff up!"

Harry laughed from his place behind the counter. A quick glare from Sirius shut him up though. "Don't motivate him." Harry waited for Sirius to turn back to Remus before snickering into his hand.

"Okay, now all you have to do is pour this into the bowl and add water." Remus dumped the box of cornbread into a green bowl then poured one cup of water, making the powdery yellow substance turn thick and murky. Remus handed him a wooden spoon, "Now stir."

Sirius blinked and grabbed the spoon, "That's it?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"That's it," Remus repeated.

Sirius stared at the spoon in his hand, looking mildly put out, "But isn't cornbread supposed to be sweet? Shouldn't we add some sugar or flower or something?"

"Nope," Remus said simply. "It's already in there, that's why it's called _instant_." He got up from his seat, the chair screeching behind him. "Now I've got to go get something from my room real quick. Remember, don't put _anything else in the bowl. Just _stir it_!"_

"Okay, okay!" Sirius said, stirring the batter roughly to prove his point.

Remus headed upstairs, saying to Harry, "Could you preheat the oven to three fifty?" Then he left.

"_Don't put anything else in the bowl_," Sirius repeated Remus' words disdainfully. "What's he take me for, a kid?"

Harry resisted the urge to comment, keeping his attention on his own duty. Had he not been concentrating on how to work the oven – the thing had knob's and numbers that didn't look like they had been set right – Harry would have seen Sirius quickly dumping spices, flower and sugar into the bowl, purposely ignoring Remus' instructions.

Sirius spotted another bottle that he didn't really recognize. The words on the label spelled **yeast**. Hmm, now that rang a bell. He remembered hearing somewhere that yeast tends to make cakes and other such things…rise? Nah, that couldn't be right. It was more like fluffy. Sirius looked from the cornbread on the box to the really yellow batter in his bowl. It certainly looked fluffy on the box, so he unscrewed the top and practically emptied the whole thing.

"You almost done Padfoot," Harry said, turning around to see Sirius innocently stirring away his cornbread. 

Harry eyed him skeptically.

"Mmmhmm." Sirius gave the batter one last stir and then handed it to Harry. Still eyeing his godfather, Harry glanced down at the batter. It looked normal enough. He gave Sirius one more reproachful stare, poured the tampered batter into a pan, and shoved it in the oven without a second thought.

Remus came back in, holding a box of _Crunch n' Munch. "Damn box, keeps getting out of the cabinet," he muttered. "So, how goes everything in here? I didn't here anything blow up." He gasped; looking a little panicked now, "Nothing melted, right?"_

Sirius made an irritated noise. "Well I never," he said in an overly exaggerated snobby voice. "Talk about having no confidence. I did a good job, didn't I Harry?"

Harry nodded, leaning against the counter next to the stove. "As good as you can get when making cornbread."

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence. Sirius was the one to finally break it, his face set as if he had just remembered something. "So Harry," he started, his eyes narrowing at whatever he remembered, "about that tattoo."

Harry froze, unfolding his arms so he could twist his fingerless gloves to distract himself. "Erm-"

"Tattoo?" Remus interrupted with raised eyebrows. "What's all this about a tattoo?"

Now he had his godfather and friend's full attention, '_Oh boy.'_

"Actually Moons, we were getting to that." Sirius put on a more parental air, folding his arms across the table with a stern look, "If Harry would care to start explaining."

That certainly wasn't a question, more like an order. Harry continued to fiddle with his gloves, not looking either of them in the eye. "Well, er… you see, what had happened was…um…"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeepppppp!_

"Cornbread's done!" Harry said abruptly. He grabbed an oven mitten, still feeling Sirius and Remus' stares on his back. He opened the oven door, and his eyes widened in surprise.

The cornbread, instead of a small circular cake, was now a giant blob that filled the entire oven. It was still blowing up too, and already filling in most of the space. If it tried to get out anymore, then the whole thing was likely to explo-

_Pop!_

The yellow, clumpy batter covered the kitchen, and flower lingered in the air like snow.

"Sirius," Remus hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes closed to keep the flower out, "Did you put something in the bowl?"

Sirius was caught between coughing up the flower and laughing nervously as his friend clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. "Uh, I may have added a few…spices-"

"_SUCH_…_AS!"_

"Well," Sirius counted on his fingers, "I put some sugar and flower and pepper, cinnamon, and a little yeast for flavor."

Remus wiped his flower-covered eyes with a slow rough movement, one of them twitching at the sight of his gooey and sticky kitchen. "You put _YEAST_ in _CORNBREAD!?"_

Sirius sank down in his chair, "Er, just a little."

"How much is _a little_!?"

"Um," Sirius sank lower into his chair, and spoke in a small voice, "most of the…bottle."

Harry shook his head as his temporary guardians argued about obvious stupidity and lack of instructions. He wiped his glasses with his shirt, groaning when it only smudged more of the frames. He took off his gloves so he could wash his hands. The minute he turned on the sinks faucet and put his hands into the running water he deeply regretted it. They sparked black and gold, and the lightning began to crawl up his arm.

"Bloody son of a…!" He cried loudly, quickly pulling his hand away in time before the real shock came. Sirius and Remus immediately stopped there bickering and were at Harry's side.

"Harry, you okay?" said Remus.

Harry shook his hand, the pain of the shock lingering. "Fine," he ground out, "just burned it in the water."

"Oh, let me see it then." Sirius gingerly took Harry's hand in his to examine it better. He only got a small glance at the stars on his palm before Harry snatched it back, tucking it under his arm so he wouldn't see anymore.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Looks a little swollen."

"Yeah," Harry said faintly, not really paying attention. He quickly slipped his fingerless gloves back on. "Nothing to worry about though," he said with more confidence.

Sirius nodded uncertainly, and Remus went to go clean up the mess with a flick of his wand.

Harry didn't miss the concerned and curious looks they exchanged.

*****

Harry gave Sirius his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, and put the other plates of food down for Remus and himself. 

"Bon Appétit!" Harry said with a wave of his hand, and then joined Sirius at the table.

Sirius rubbed his hands together, licking his chops. "Don't mind if I do!"

The two ate in silence; the only sound was the clattering of silverware and chewing of food.

_'I just wish he'd tell me where that gun came from.'_

Harry sighed, "How am I supposed to know what a Death Eater would be doing with a gun. Maybe Voldemort makes exceptions when it comes to muggle weaponry," he said sharply, a small bit of exasperation sneaking into his voice.

Sirius looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed, still chewing some bacon. "Harry," he started slowly, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Harry's turn to furrow his brow, "What do you mean…didn't you just say…?"

He shook his head slowly, as if his disagreement should have been obvious, "I haven't said anything," 

"But then what was…how did…" Sirius continued to look on with growing confusion. He seemed very set on the fact that he hadn't spoken. Harry shook his head, "ugh, never mind."

Not a second after the conversation, Harry paused in the middle of eating a piece of egg. His eyes had started throbbing again, more painful then the last time. He dropped his fork with a loud clatter, gaining the attention of his godfather. But he paid no mind to that, focusing only on the pain that was increasing by the second. He shut his eyes tight, and rubbed them with his fingers, groaning lightly.

"What's wrong," he heard Sirius say worriedly.

"Nothing, just a headache," he dismissed. He blinked a couple of times, willing the pain to go away. Now was not the time for this. One last blink did the trick, and he quickly to advantage of the relief. He took a deep breath, "I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Sirius glanced up at Harry's scar, even more worry seeming to wash over him before looking him in the eye. "Cause I think Remus has some headache relief potion down in the basement."

Harry shoved the forkful of eggs into his mouth, having not touched it since his throbbing spell. "No, no, it's ok. I'm fine."

Soon enough, Remus entered the kitchen tiredly and had his share of breakfast. At noon precisely, the trio packed Harry's trunk on the back of ol' **_Pitch Black_**, muttered the invisibility charm, and then lifted off into the sky. Their destination: The Weasley's

"You remembered to bring the map, right Padfoot?" Remus said, finally finding his voice after the little bout of screaming he had just did. Nothing like a bit of fresh air to help a pre-transformed werewolf to regain his surroundings.

"Oh ye of little faith." Sirius, without turning around, reached into the pocket of his gray hoody, and whipped it open in Remus' face. "Boo yeah!"

Remus rolled his eyes, and pushed the paper away, "Let's just not have another incident like the last time, alright?" he practically pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sirius smiled, pressing a familiar button on the dashboard. "And now for D.J. Sirius' mind motion music hour!" Some music with a reggae beat started, and then the song _Gimme The Light, by Sean Paul began playing from Sirius' miniature but loud stereo._

_"Just gimme the light and pass the dro! Buss anotha bottle a moe _

_Got dem inna my sight and I got to know _

_Which one is gonna catch my flow _

_Cause I'm inna da vibe and I got my dough! Buss anotha bottle a moe _

_Got dem lookin hype and I got to know!" Sirius and Harry sang to the chorus of the song._

Remus groaned. Harry wasn't as bad, he wasn't bad at all in fact. But Sirius…Remus rolled his eyes to the sky and mouthed "Why me?"

They arrived at the Burrow to see almost all of the Weasley's and Hermione waiting out in the front for them. Sirius landed on the front lawn, popping a wheelie just for good measure. 

"Another perfect landing for yours truly," Sirius exclaimed cheerfully, the words from _Loose yourself by Eminem hung in the air when he switched off the ignition. He hopped off along with Harry. Remus stayed on the bike for a few seconds as still as a statue and then stiffly toppled off._

Harry and Sirius rushed over to his side, thinking he had fallen out of fatigue. But when Remus began to kiss the ground they knew that he was merely relived to be back on earth.

"Gosh Remus the ride wasn't that bad," Sirius said.

Remus spat some of the grass out of his mouth. "Yes it was!" he yelled. "And you didn't have to do all those loopty-loops either!"

Molly Weasley, a plump but friendly and motherly witch, approached the three and enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug, catching him completely off guard. "Oh Harry dear it's so good to see you again! We've been so worried about you!"

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Harry's muffled voice came from within the folds of her robes. "Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"Er, I don't mean to be rude but could you…let go…please?"

"Huh? Oh!" Mrs. Weasley let go of him, smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

Harry took a breath, but didn't have much time for that as Hermione gave him another tight hug. "Oh Harry, we've been so worried about you!" Harry hung limply in her arms, figuring he'd probably hurt her if he struggled too much. Ron put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, thinking that he'd just given up on the whole thing.

"Oh come now you two. You don't want to suffocate the boy," said Arthur Weasley. He looked to Sirius and Remus, "Hello Sirius, Remus. Have a nice flight here?"

Remus, getting back to his feet, shuddered in reply.

Sirius laughed a little, "Moony's just mad because I took a more exciting rout here."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't say exciting Padfoot, more like terrifying!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," George Weasley stepped in.

"Could we back that up a bit," Fred Weasley, Georges twin said to the two remaining marauders.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other confused. "What, you mean about his driving skills are terrifying?" Remus said, earning a glare from Sirius.

"No not that," said Fred.

"What did you two call each other just now?" George continued.

"Er, Moony and Padfoot?" Sirius said shrugging.

The twins gasped. "You mean," Fred started with bated breath.

"_The Moony and Padfoot, from the Marauders?"_

Sirius and Remus glanced at Harry. _"Big fans," _he mouthed.

They nodded slowly in understanding, and then turned to the Weasley Twins. "Yup that's us," Sirius announced proudly.

They gasped again, louder and more dramatically. They gave a swift bow howling, "We're not worthy of you're presence! All hale the prankster kings!"

"Um, care to join us for lunch before you leave?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted her sons, whopping them on the heads to make them stop.

"Ow Mum," Fred whispered.

"_Un_ necessary."

"We'd love to Molly, but we really must be going," Remus declined politely.

Sirius gave a Harry a hug, "See ya kid."

Remus ruffled his hair affectionately, "Till we meet at Hogwarts."

"Fred, George. Go help Harry bring his trunk in the house," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said simultaneously with a salute.

"That's alright you guys," Harry interrupted smoothly. "I've got it." He picked up his trunk with one hand from the back of the bike, then tucked it securely under his arm.

Several eyebrows rose, along with a few surprised gasps. "What?" he said innocently. Harry had been so used to lifting and carrying heavy things that he'd completely forgotten it wasn't normal for someone his size to be doing that. "Er, I've been working out?" he said lamely.

The motorcycle's engine startled everyone out of their stupor. "Bye everyone!" Sirius yelled as he took off. "You better lose yourself in the music, the moment, You own it, you better never let it go, You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo. Man I love that song!"

"You love every damn song!" They heard Remus yell, the wind carrying their voices.  "For the love of god Padfoot stop!"
    
    "C'mon Moony, sing with me now! His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting…"

The crowd watched until the bike and the bikes riders disappeared over the mountains.

"Shall we go inside then," Mr. Weasley said, clapping his hands together.

Harry dropped his trunk in the living room as Ron had suggested. "Welcome to your new room," he said sulkily.

Hermione took a seat on the couch. "It's not that bad Ron."

"It's not that bad for you because you're not sleeping down here," Ron shot back. "It's very uncomfortable."

Harry knew that if the conversation kept going the way it was going, then a fight was liable to happen. "So Hermione. Decided not to go with Krum to Bulgaria after all huh?"

"Um, something like that," she said quietly, looking down at her hands with a strange expression on her face.  If he didn't know any better, Harry could've sworn she was on the brink of tears. He looked to Ron for answers, but he signaled for him not to continue.

"Did you finish any of your summer homework?" Hermione said cheerfully again. Probably eager to change the subject. "I already did mine. I'm starting on studying for my O.W.L's now."

O.W.L's were ordinary wizards levels, the examinations all students in there fifth year took at Hogwarts. It didn't surprise him in the least that Hermione had began to study for her end of the year tests before school even started. After all, she was one of the cleverest witches Harry had ever come to know, going ahead of – probably – everyone in her year was as natural to her as breathing.

Ron looked at her as if her bushy brown hair had just caught fire. "How can you possibly want to study for your O.W.L's!? It's not even the middle of summer yet."

Hermione shrugged, "I like to be prepared. Besides, now that I'm a prefect and all, I should start setting a good example for my younger peers."

Ron made an irritated noise. "Yeah, all work and no play leaves you a workaholic like Hermione."

Hermione glared at him and gave him a playful punch in the arm. Ron just rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't miss the small blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks.

"It seems Hermione here has been studying so much that she forgot how to give a proper hello." Hermione humphed at that, and then elbowed Ron painfully in the stomach.

Ron rubbed his abdomen, "Ow, pointy elbows." He turned back to Harry. "How's your summer been going so far mate?" Ron's expression suddenly turned serious. "Dad told us about what happened at the Dursleys."

Harry tensed up a little, fidgeting with his gloves. His friends looked at him in anticipation. Waiting for him to elaborate he supposed. "How much did he tell?"

"Not much," said Ron. "Just that you were attacked by _a lot_ of Death Eaters."

Harry shrugged carelessly, "That's pretty much all that happened."

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione beat him to it. "But how could they have gotten past the wards Professor Dumbledore set on the house?" she exclaimed shrilly.

"I've actually been wondering that my self," Harry said truthfully. "I dunno, Voldemort," Hermione and Ron shuddered at the name but Harry ignored it, "is pretty tricky. I guess he found a way around them."

Hermione suddenly gave a sharp in take of breath, looking at Harry's face in surprise. _'Oh no! Tell me my eyes aren't glowing again!'_

"Har-Harry, what happed to your eye?" she said, her voice almost cracking.

Harry blinked, not sure if he should be relived or confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron seemed to have finally caught on, and looked at Harry concerned. "Your eye… there's a nasty looking scar going down it. What happened?"

"Ah, well…" Someone clasped their hand on his shoulder. Harry stiffened in his seat, and clenched his fists to keep from flipping whoever was attached to it over his head and slamming the face into the floor.

"Oy their Harry," Fred's voice said from behind the couch. 

George came around to face him, smiling, "Mind if we borrow you for a quick sec?"

They didn't wait for him to answer. George started to lead him up the rickety staircase that zigzagged several stories through the house.

"Hey! Do you guys mind? We weren't finished talking," Ron protested angrily.

"We merely want to discuss some important business with him," Fred said in a professional tone, "it'll only take a minute."

Ron stood up stubbornly and followed his brothers and Harry, abandoning Hermione on the couch where she muttered something about "_boys_." 

"In that case I'm coming too," he said once he caught up with them. "It's about time you let some of us see what kind of crazy project you've been doing in there."

The twins turned to there little brother exasperated. All three of them were exactly the same height now, each of them towering over Harry at approximately 6 foot 3. Harry also noted with some irritation that aside from Mrs. Weasley and hopefully Ginny, he was probably the shortest one in the house. Hell, even Hermione, who had came up to almost below his chin when they met in there first year, was at least an inch in a half above him. 

'_At this rate I'm probably going to be a midget at twenty one,_' he thought sighing. '_Damn those Dursley's and their malnutrition! Probably stunted my growth._'

"Sorry Ronny boy, but as much as we enjoy your obnoxious…"

"Irritating…"

"And furthermore annoying presence in our small vicinity, I'm afraid what goes on in our room is strictly for business associates eyes only." Fred took something out of his robe pocket. It was a plush bunny. He held it by the tip of the ear, winking at Harry before regarding Ron.

"But…" Ron started.

"…Since we're just ever so generous," George finished for him.

"We're willing to offer you a small sample just for the hell of it." Fred tossed the stuffed animal to Ron. He unconsciously caught it and then, to the surprise of he and Harry alone, disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"That…?"

"…Was one of our more recent inventions for Weasley's Wizard Weezes or the W.W.W for short," Fred said, clapping Harry on the back.

"We like to call it, _the bunny swap_. Works wonders with annoying siblings."

Harry was still staring at the Pink smoke that hadn't yet dissipated in the air, seeming to form the shape of a rabbit. "What did it do? Where'd Ron go?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that question. You see, you simply give the inconspicuous bunny to your rather bothersome victim-"

"-Non voluntary client is preferable."

"And something more pleasant will swap places with them…like this delicious goopy stuff you see here." Fred plucked a piece of the misty rabbit, as did Harry and George. It tasted just like that muggle cotton candy you get at a carnival.

"Where's Ron anyway," Harry repeated after swallowing.

"Oh he's somewhere out back," George said casually, as if Ron had been there all along.

"In some type of rabbit form I'm sure…It'll where off in an hour or so though," Fred added, seeing Harry raise his eyebrows.

George slipped out his wand and waved it, making the mist disintegrate at the simple motion. "Just enough time for the grand tour of Weasley's Wizards Weezes. Come on then."

Harry goggled, awe struck, at all of the trinkets and snacks that lined the shelves in the twin's room, a majority of them labeled with the logo W.W.W. Order forms were littered carelessly all over the floor, and even more stacked on their beds and a desk in the corner. It appeared that Mrs. Weasley had finally given in and accepted the fact that her "_little boys_" weren't going to be getting a steady job at the Ministry of Magic like there father, and brother Percy.

"So Harry what'd ya think?" Fred said, waving at all of there products.

"We've got tricks and treats…"

"Jokes and sweets…"

"Old inventions…"

"New inventions…"

"And a whole bunch of other crap we can't remember at the moment."

Fred and George might as well have been talking to themselves, - knowing them they probably did anyway though - Harry was far to captivated with all the creations before him to pay attention to them trade off they're rambling sentences. Some things were blinking, others glowing, and everything else was either moving or floating.

"This is amazing you guys. You've really out done yourselves," Harry had intended to say, but instead it came out as, "_Isto é surpreendente você guys. Você outdone realmente!_"

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth after hearing the foreign words roll off his tongue like water. He recognized the accent to be the same as the one he had used at the Dursley's, but he still couldn't identify the nationality it came from. It most likely originated from some place Hispanic.

His tattoo seared briefly on his arm, but he ignored his reflex to attempt to squeeze the pain out

Fred and George were still talking animatedly to there selves. They turned to him tardily, catching a scrap of what Harry had said.

"Sorry," Fred said.

"Did you say something Harry?"

Harry shook his head, fearing that if he spoke the words would come out in some gobble-dy-gook that would surely convince them that he had gone retarded.

Fred gave him a curious look, "You all right there?"

Harry nodded, muttering a muffled "Mmmhmm," through his glove.

"Okay then."

'_I hope Fred remembers to tell him about Ron's new dress robes. He's so bloody forgetful._'

Harry slowly moved his hand away from his mouth, gawking at George with a confusion beyond reason.

'_Did he just talk without moving his mouth!?_'

George blinked, quite easily catching the strange look of aghast on Harry's face, as he wasn't doing a very good job of not being noticed. "What?"

Harry shook his head and cleared his throat, "Nothing." He'd barley registered the fact that he was now back to speaking English, his mind still boggling over weather George had spoken out loud or if he was just hearing things. One thing was for sure though, his powers were starting to surface again, no doubt about it – the birthmark hadn't yet failed to be correct – and it couldn't have picked a worse time then this.

Fred slapped his forehead suddenly, "Ooh, I almost forgot. We have something for you."

"Call it a sneak peak of one of your birthday presents from us," George said, knowingly staring at his brother rummaging through their desk drawer.

_'Perhaps I'm not just hearing things,' _Harry thought.

Fred handed him a thick rolled up parchment, which unraveled to the floor and stretched out across the room. "Here you are, our generous benefactor."

"What is this?" Harry said, lightly scanning through the jumble of words written on the parchment.

"A list of every joke product and candy we currently own and soon to be made," Fred replied, his eyes dancing.

George clamped a hand on his shoulder. "And believe me, you're going to need it."  Both the twins gave him identical smiles, and George winked saying with a mischievous tone, "We plan on leaving Hogwarts with a bang this year."

 "We've also kept our end of the bargain by getting Ron some new dress robes." Fred said, unfolding the red robes from under his arm with a flap. "We'll give it to some time later on."

_"Everyone! Lunch is ready!" _Mrs. Weasley's voice reverberated against the walls. It sounded like the works of a Voice Volume Enhancing spell.

Harry, Fred and George hurried themselves downstairs and into the kitchen. All of the Weasley's were here now, even Bill and Charlie.

"H-h-hi Harry," Ginny said shyly, as Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Ginny Weasley had, had a crush on Harry for some time now, but seemed to have gotten over it last year. Right now though, she had the strangest _expression on her face, and she was eyeing him up and down in a similar way that Carmen and Veronica once had. As if he were a type of unfamiliar delicacy, waiting for some daredevil brave enough to taste him.

Frankly, Ginny was looking rather hungry, and it wasn't for the finger sandwiches set in a tray on the table.

"Hey Ginny," Harry almost started with a squeak, but covered it up quickly by clearing his throat. "How's your summer been?"

"Oh, it's been okay," she said distantly. She shook her head, realizing that she had been just staring at him the entire time, and shoved a sandwich in her mouth, stealing a glance at him after every bite.

He groaned inwardly, '_Not you too Ginny_.' Harry could only pray that he was reading too much into this.

The group chattered away as they ate. Ginny and Hermione were talking to each other about schoolwork, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Percy argued quietly about the mayhem going on at the Ministry of Magic, and – after Ron had finished yelling angrily at Fred and George about being turned into a rabbit – Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charley conversed about Quidditch. Harry gladly stayed on the sidelines – not knowing much about the teams outside of his own at Hogwarts – and listened on with interest.

Harry was suddenly brought up into there talk when Bill, the eldest of the Weasley brothers and candidly the coolest, with his long hair done back in a pony tail and a earring with a fang on it – which was kind of ironic seeing as how he worked in a bank that required professionalism, complemented Harry on his clothes. He also brought to notice something else that Harry would've preferred to have left unsaid.

"Hey Harry, is that a tattoo you got there!" he quietly exclaimed. Bill being Bill, probably had experience with these kinds of things. His mother had hardly agreed to just let him have the fang erring, and was still protesting against till this day, so he understood completely that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be to happy if he yelled at the top his lungs about Harry having his so called _tattoo_. 

It wouldn't have mattered if Bill had mouthed the words to him however. When it came to her children, Molly Weasley knew more about them then they knew about their selves. It depended on what they did weather she would let on that she was aware or not, and right now was one of those times where she did.

"Does your godfather know about this Harry," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, taking a sip of her tea.

Harry had been making '_shhh_' gestures to Bill, hoping that no one had heard. His hopes were crushed when Mrs. Weasley addressed him, and he jumped in his seat, "Yeah."

"Really." Mrs. Weasley stared at him contemptuously; he could also feel an identical one coming from Hermione. Ginny looked rather aroused, and the rest of the Weasley's minus Percy seemed simply curious about the whole matter. 

_'Nothing better then an attentive crowd.'_

"Is he okay with this?" Mrs. Weasley thought of Harry as her son, but even she knew that this wasn't her place to decide if he should be scolded about it or not.

Harry nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I think he's okay with it." Truthfully speaking, he hadn't gotten a straight answer about the situation ever since Sirius had brought it up.

"You _think_?"

"Aw lay off Mum, he's a big boy now," Charlie interrupted. "I think it's alright if he had a little tattoo."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her second eldest son. Charlie cringed, recognizing the '_don't make me tell you off too boy_' stare, and switched from defending Harry to some questioning of his own. "So, could we have a better look at it Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, and with some reluctance pulled his short sleeve up to reveal the rest of his birthmark.

George whistled, he and Fred leaning in their chairs to see it better. "Cool," they said at the same time.

"Is that a Pheonix and a cat?" Ron asked excitedly. Being the one sitting right next to Harry allowed him the best view.

"Jaguar," Harry corrected, quickly putting his sleeve back down. All the stares over such a minuscule thing were somewhat embarrassing.

 "Nice coloring job." Bill said approvingly. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that this wasn't very new to him by the way he was peering at it. "Where'd you get it done at?"

"A tattoo parlor," was the first thing that came to mind, and hoped that would lead to closing the subject. There wasn't much he could say about his birthmark in the first place, and lying about it wasn't going to make things any easier.

"As in a muggle parlor," Mr. Weasley said, eager to start a talk on his favorite topic. "I always wondered how muggles would give each other tattoo's without magic, I heard it was a rather painful experience."

Mr. Weasley just loved anything that had to do with muggles – it didn't matter that he wasn't really interested about how muggles got tattoos. And a long conversation on the mechanics on the painful process of implanting a tattoo on ones body part would make him all the happier.

Luckily for Harry, Mrs. Weasley stopped the discussion before it started, and unknowingly saved him from a lot of explaining. "That's enough, all of you," Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Hurry up and finish your food."

Harry sighed in relief, glad that everyone had gone back to what they were doing. His eyes were starting to hurt again, and the pain was working its way to his head. He shook it a couple of times. He didn't want to alert anyone, they'd probably assume it had something to do with his scar, and would connect that to Voldemort… then there would be panic.

Definitely could go without the panic.

He took another bite of his sandwich, smaller then he had before, and then pushed it aside altogether. His mouth was feeling unusually dry, and if he tried to consume anymore of it, then he was afraid that it would get stuck in his throat. A pitcher of pumpkin juice was placed on the far end of the table in front of Charlie.

'_Maybe that'll help some._'

Harry squeezed his eyes tight, the throbbing in them so hard that he could practically hear the pulse. For a fleeting second he thought he was going to pass out, but he fought back to crackling darkness that was threatening to engulf the corners of his eyes. What the…crackling? He opened them and said as clearly as he could, "Pourriez-vous me passer du jus svp Charlie de potiron?"

'_Oh no_,' Harry thought with growing fear. The Weasley family were starring at him, Charlie in particular, looking rather confused at his sudden outburst. _He_ didn't even know the tongue he was speaking!

"Harry!" Hermione said surprised, "I didn't know you spoke French."

"Is that what he was saying?" Ron said what Harry was thinking.

Hermione gave him one of her _know it all_ looks, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "You don't spend over a month in Paris without picking up how the accent sounds. That _was_ French, wasn't it Harry?"

Harry nodded numbly, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. What was wrong with his eye?

Hermione squealed with excitement, "Ooh, where did you learn it? I tried to take lessons during the summer last year, but I could never find the time – so much homework to do and all. I heard it's a rather hard language to learn…"

"And the language of love," Ginny added, propping her elbows on the table.

Harry barley comprehended what Hermione had said, and didn't even hear words form out Ginny's mouth.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again when he didn't respond.

He pressed his hand against his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I uh, took some classes last year…a couple of weeks in summer school," he said submissively.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley piped, noticing the color rapidly draining out of his face.

The pain was becoming unbearable, he needed to get out of there…it was getting to hot…he needed to leave now – just to get some space. "Yeah. Can I be excused?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry pushed his chair back and made his way out of the kitchen.

Harry recoiled when he heard several chairs screech back from the end of the narrow hallway. He leaned against the wall growling in annoyance.

He didn't want them to follow him, even though they were worried about him and wanted to know the reasoning behind his odd behavior. His birthmark was searing, burning on his forearm with an intensity that almost matched the one in his eyes. He knew that now his powers could manifest in whatever strange and supernatural way at any moment. He didn't want them to see, he didn't want the Weasley's or Hermione to even have the slightest hint about what was going on with him.

Not a clue, sign, trace, tip-off, indication…absolutely nothing! Nothing but complete and utter ignorance about the whole situation. And it wasn't only because of Asuka and Ivory's explicit warning to keep his silence for the moment until they figured out more of that prophecy thing, it was because of a very foreboding gut feeling that he had. The feeling he got whenever he lied without a problem or a stutter to his godfather and friends, that something far worse then a few white lies would come and tear all those he loved away from him. He couldn't handle that.

No, scratch that. He _wouldn't_ handle that. Because it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not _ever_.

"Do you need some help Harry?" Mrs. Weasley poked her head through the door, seeing what looked like him supporting himself.

"No," Harry snapped suddenly, fresh out of his reverie. "I mean no," he said more convincingly, "I-I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, still looking doubtful but backing away anyway. "Just holler if you need anything okay," her voice floated from the kitchen. Footsteps reluctantly pattered, and chairs screeched again out of their places.

"Okay." Harry went up the stairs and busted messily into the bathroom. He was shaking all over, the pain in his eyes getting more intense by the second. Breathing hard as if he had been running a mile, he clutched both his hands on the sink to steady himself so his knees wouldn't buckle under him.

He took off his glasses and grabbed a towel next to him to wipe the sweat off his face. Harry slowly pulled the white towel off, drunkenly catching his reflection in the mirror.

He couldn't believe his eyes, _literally_!

They were glowing their regular bright emerald green, but this time it was a little different. The glow was semi transparent and within the center of his eyes, pitch black lightning sparked like a small storm inside of his iris and pupil.

Harry blinked once…twice…and then…

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzapp!_

A flash of gold was all he saw before an unknown ricochet blasted him backwards into the bathtub. He landed on his bum with a hard thud, making his back arch rigidly in that annoying stunning feeling you got when you fell that way.

Harry rubbed both his eyes furiously, having a hard time opening them. He gasped at the first sight that met him. The bathroom mirror was in shambles. The edges of the pieces still glued to the wall crackled the customary black and gold, and then winked out.

Harry's head lolled back against the tiled wall, groaning. "I might as well be allergic to Kryptonite," he muttered sourly. '_Let's see, what can we say that isn't normal about Harry Potter.' _He had super human strength, – more then he knew – super speed, fast reflexes, the ability to activate hand to hand combat when needed, he could do wandless magic, – a _whole_ lot more of that then he knew – some type of crazy elemental magic or what ever, if his birthmark was right then psychic powers (hopefully temporary like Ivory had said, hearing everyone's thought's for the summer and school year was something he could do without) and now, laser/lighting vision.

"Well put my draws on the outside and give me a jerry curl." Harry threw his arms in the air exasperated with himself, "I'ma freakin' jacked up mini me version of super man!"

Harry folded his arms across his chest, and frowned in thought, almost looking like he was sulking with his childish face in the bathtub. He wondered where Asuka and Ivory were right now. '_I bet they could give me some answers._' They'd only been apart for almost two to three weeks, and there sheer presence was already starting to feel like some pleasant dream.

The two Demon Knights had such a pleasurable air to them that in the short span he had gotten to know them they already felt like really close friends. Asuka's playful little tidbits on Ivory's incompetence, and Ivory's soft compassionate hug and sorrowful words of advice, lingered in his head.

_"Just don't change Harry, no matter what you see or do, don't turn out like the others. Could you promise me that?" _her soft-spoken words, rang like mournful music in his ears.

Though he hardly believed it, he hoped to God that Asuka and Ivory weren't just another one of Voldemort's sick tricks to get at him. He simply couldn't take anymore betrayal, not after last year. Another incident like that would break down the emotional dam he had steadily been setting around himself through out the summer, and no one would be able to put back up the pieces.

******************************************

The giant stone room, that could probably fit about two houses inside of it and then some, was as cold and quiet as death itself, regardless the assortment of Death Eaters and Devlin's lined up on either side of a blood red rug. The rug stretched to the ends of both sides of the room. On one side was the front, where the rug led up to a low set of steps and a smooth platform. A silver and gold thrown gleamed in the center of the platform, and a simmering cauldron with three key like objects laid out at the bottom of it was about a few spaces in front of the lavished made chairs.

Both the Death Eaters and Devlin had their full attention on the door on the opposite side of the room, where Lord Voldemort was supposed to come out and begin the important event that would take place any minute now.

_Any minute now,_ of course, had been over an hour.

"Man, what the hell is taking so long," Dante quietly whined. He, Romeo, and Dwayne were standing next to the bottom of the steps, the rest of the Devlin going down a line by their side.

"I dunno," said Dwayne, "but he need to hurry up. I got better thangs to do then just standing around looking stupid."  
  
  


Romeo side glanced at them in irritation, "Believe me, you two don't have to just _stand_ to look stupid," he said darkly. The two had been muttering complaints ever since Voldemort had told to meet him in the largest room in Azkaban, and their incessant jabbering was really starting to piss him off. Lately, almost everything they did had been pissing him off, more so then usual.

Dwayne recoiled at his harsh words, "What's up wit you Romeo?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You know," Dante added hesitantly, "You've been all, um…"

"All what?" Romeo snapped inaudibly, staring intently at the cauldron and mystic keys.

"Mean and shit," Dante continued.

Romeo narrowed his eyes, his sight still on the cauldron, "And I don't have reason to be?"

Dante smacked his teeth, "Man," he hissed incensed, "This ain't about what happened at that werewolf's house, is it?"

Romeo's jaw clenched at the memory.

"We said we were sorry," said Dwayne. "Can't we all just forgive and forget?"

"I never forgive and forget," Romeo said in a monotone that sent shivers up Dwayne and Dante's spine, they had an idea of what was coming. "I remember and kill, ya'll already know that."

Romeo was satisfied to hear nothing else come out of either of their mouths, and the stone room was once again plunged into silence. He let the rhythm of the even breaths, coming from all those standing, lead him back into the memory of his own private little meeting he had with Voldemort not to long ago.

*****

Voldemort paced back and forth, as he did often when he was angry or in deep thought, his black robes billowing behind him.

Romeo sat, leaning back in a chair that, to Voldemort's irritation, he had conjured himself upon entering the isolated chamber. He had a very bored look on his face, contrary to the intent and livid one Voldemort currently had.

He stopped pacing and regarded Romeo with narrowed red eyes, one hand behind his back and the other fingering his wand. Romeo stared back at him calmly. He wanted to say, "_Boo, sucka_!" right then and there, anything to get that annoying look of reprimand off his snake like face. But, wanting to keep a more professional air at this moment, he settled for, "Well?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed even more into crimson slits, stark on his pale skin, "I think you know why I asked you down here," he hissed, in that low icy voice that probably caused half his own Death Eaters to wet there pants.

Yeah, whatever.

"_I_ think you need to enlighten me," Romeo said smartly. Actually, he did have an idea of what Voldykins wanted to talk to him about, but thought it better to play the _'I'm going to screw around with your mind because I can,'_ game, before they got into any serious conversation.

That kind of game never did last long with Voldemort. "You defied me Romeo," he said heatedly, his voice still low, "I never gave orders for you to go after Potter."

Romeo ignored the Dark Lords hostility. He leaned further back in his chair, using his fiery tipped tail as a fifth leg through the back to keep his balance. "You never said I couldn't either."

"Don't try to twist my words!" he snapped. "I know what this is about," Voldemort said calmly this time. "You've managed some grudge against the boy," he clenched his teeth, "which is fully understandable, he being the little brat that he is. But, I want to make it clear to you, seeing as how I didn't do a good enough job last time, that the Potter boy is mine to kill, and when I say I want him brought back to me alive, I expect you to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm gonna have to stop you _right there_," Romeo interrupted, waving his hands. He stood up abruptly from his seat, the chair screeching back behind him. Voldemorts claw like hand tightened around his wand. He was definitely not used to being stopped in the middle of his sentences, but Romeo was as willing as anything to teach him.

"Lemme set the record straight for you Voldemort," Romeo started defiantly, "I am _not_ one of yo damn Death Eaters. My gang and I came here as your allies, not to be recruited as one of your freakin' servants!"

Voldemort was taken aback by Romeo's sudden outburst, his last words rumbling off the stonewalls surrounding them. He quickly gained his composure before any question could be said about him loosing it. "True as that may be, I was hoping that someone such as yourself would take into retrospect and _respect_ the issues Mr. Potter and myself have."

Romeo grunted, still fuming, and sat heavily back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "Frankly, I don't see why you just don't kill the little garden gnome while you have the chance," he said bluntly.

"I have my reasons for not doing so," was the not so blunt reply. "Reason's that I'd prefer be kept to myself."

Romeo shrugged with a sigh, "So I suppose you'd _prefer _that I didn't go after him again?"

Voldemort rubbed his chin, "Not necessarily," he said lightly.

Romeo raised his eyebrow, on the verge of giving a retort if his reply was negative, but stopping himself, "Say what?"

"You heard right," he repeated, idly watching the small change of the Devlin's demeanor. "Now that I think about it…do what you will with him," he switched quickly, waving his hand at the matter. "Just be sure to do it as inconspicuous as you can. Since you've unintentionally brought it to my attention – the runt probably would be hazardous to my plan," he shook his head, "I'll look into it more later," he muttered.

Romeo shook his head in agreement, remembering some of the suspicions he'd had about the boy, '_You have no idea._' He didn't let on anything else.

Voldemort rubbed his chin again, and looked as if he were about to turn around but instead whirled back on Romeo, "On second thought, don't kill him exactly, at least until I can interpret more of his part in the prophecy, wouldn't want to take any chances would we," he said, smiling cruelly at the evil thoughts cooking up in his mind.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Sure we wouldn't." Voldemort, currently in his own little revere of how he was going to kill Potter, didn't quite catch the sarcasm in Romeo's voice. '_Like I need his damn permission,_' he thought. Voldemort turned his back on him; this was his sign of dismissal.

Romeo, for the second time, stood up and headed for the door, keeping in mind the words Voldemort had said. _"…Do what you will with him." _A sneaky smile escaped on his lips, there was doubt about it, if convincing the boy who lived, or perhaps the Demon Knight even, to join him was what Voldy meant by _'Do what you will,' _then that was exactly what he would do.

*****

"Where the freak is Jas at anyway?" said Dante.

Romeo sighed in aggravation. His obvious threat for them to shut up was warring off.

There was a space between him and Dante where Jas would've been standing had Voldemort not called to speak with her about something. That was way before he had asked for the Death Eaters of his inner circle and half of Romeo's most valuable gang members to where they were now.

The door slammed open, and most of the occupants in the room jumped at the sudden sound. Lord Voldemort, and another figure dressed in velvet dark forest green robes with glistening silver lining, walked down the aisle side by side. The figure's face was cloaked in shadow by the hood of its robes, but it was obvious that it was female. Her robes were tight and curved around her slender form, bringing out her figure.

They walked simultaneously up the steps, curious murmurs from the Devlin and Death Eaters following them until the two stopped in front of their respective thrones. This newcomer must be of high importance to walk along side the Dark Lord himself.

"Who is that?" A Death Eater whispered.

"I don't know," another replied, "I haven't seen her at any of the meetings, how 'bout you Mark?"

Mark Lestrange shook his head, "No."

"But we're part of masters inner circle," Lucius Malfoy muttered incredulously. "How could we not have been informed about her?"

"I bet ya it's a new recruit," a female Devlin said from the other side of the rug, "didn't he say some mess about getting a new recruit?"

"Every time someone comes up in here you think it's a "new recruit," Ambershay," a guy Devlin said with some annoyance. "And the last three times they were just some poor sorry bastards that he felt like torturing."

"Yeah, especially that one dude…what's his face?" another male Devlin piped. He snapped his finger in remembrance, "That midnight bus guy Stan Shunpike," an evil grin appeared on his face, "Woo, toe' that man _up_!"

"Voldy put a number on that foo," the other Devlin said, shaking his head. "But if it had been _me_ doin' the torturin', then I would've ripped his intestines out, tied them to his spinal cord, and used his ass like a piñata!"

The two Devlin chuckled and gave each other a low five. Ambershay rolled her eyes, muttering the words "bunch of dumbasses," with disgust.

"Who's this broad," said Dante, not caring if the dark lord or his _guest_ heard the comment, seeing as how they were so close.

Romeo and Dwayne shrugged, also not very concerned with Dante's vivid rudeness. Dante had a big mouth, that's all there was to it. They'd known him far to long to be surprised by his rather idiotic antics.

'_Maybe she's a human sacrifice_,' Romeo mused to himself, giving the hooded woman a once over. Romeo had never witnessed a Demon resurrection before – if indeed that was what this was all about – but he'd often heard that there was the need of blood for a dark magic such as this to commence properly.

Voldemort raised a skeletal hand for silence, and the room's full attention was instantly on the two on the platform.

"My loyal servants and allies," Voldemort began, "today is the day that part two of my plan will be completed."

The room suddenly, uncharacteristically, broke into excited whispers. Very uncharacteristically himself, Voldemort did not interrupt the chatter, amusement in his blood red eyes. He had left a majority of his Death Eaters in the dark about his plan, for safety measures. He could not afford absolutely any information to slip out, weather it be by accident or, '_heaven forbid_,' on purpose. He simply didn't want to risk it, no. The stakes he was playing were not worth gambling.

He silenced them again and continued, "But before we get to that, we have a few other things to go over with." Voldemort gestured, with a wave of his hand, to the woman.

The woman nodded curtly at the mute sign, and pulled back the hood of her robes with one dark green fingernail painted hand.

There was a series of collective gasps.

"Did I say broad?" Dante said, barely sustaining his voice, "I meant fine ass bitch!"

The woman's skin was a creamy caramel, and her nose was pert and petite. Her black hair was done up in several braids, forming an elegant bun, while the rest fell down to her waist like silk ribbon. She would've looked angelic, if it weren't for the coldness in her bright green cat like eyes – black pupils in vertical slits – and emotionless _expression she wore.

Romeo stuck with his human sacrifice theory.

A Death Eater actually had the gull to whistle at her. Obviously, he wasn't one of the brighter ones.

The chamber went deathly silent. The woman's head snapped towards the row of Death Eaters, all of them stiffening at the simple movement. Her eyes narrowed, the coldness in them quickly melting into ferocity.

"Who. Did. That?" she said slowly, her voice seeming to have its own echo within her throat.

Not a single being moved or made a sound.

"Speak," Voldemort hissed, "Or you will all pay." To make his point clear, Voldemorts wand slid down the sleeve of his robes and into his hand.

All the Death Eaters looked at each other simultaneously. Even with their white faceless masks on, the Devlin knew that each one of them had a fearful _expression on their faces.

One of the Death Eaters pushed another out of the row. The Death Eater stumbled out of his spot, shaking from head to toe. He looked like a rodent who had been dumped into a snake pit, desperately wanting to climb back into the sanctuary that was his cage. He made a move to get back in line. He was stopped in his tracks when the swishing sound of wands being whipped out of the pockets of the Death Eaters robes. So much for companionship.

The Death Eater, trembling wildly now, settled in his place. He bowed his head, knowing that his fate was already sealed, and seeming appropriate on the blood red rug.

Voldemort raised his wand, an Unforgivable curse on the tip of his tongue. The Death Eaters held their breath, and the Devlin looked on idly, awaiting the new death that would be one of their own.

The woman raised an elegant hand, and Voldemort quickly clamped his mouth shut. She curved her finger in, gesturing the Death Eater to come.

The Death Eater gave one more pitiful look at his fellow comrades for help. Receiving none, he gulped and then, hesitantly, stepped up to the platform. He bowed to the both of them and waited for the inevitable.

The woman grabbed the collar of his robes and softly jerked him closer. She traced a long fingernail along his chest, making small patterns that she could only see. "Who is this," she said softly, looking the Death Eater up and down with hooded eyes, "my Lord?"

"Macnair," he replied, with an unidentified emotion. Was it…disappointment?

"Macnair," the woman repeated wistfully. Her fingers crawled up his chest and rested briefly on his neck. She moved it up to his mask and pressed her hand against his face. He shuddered at the sensual, almost ticklish movements as the woman licked her cherry red lips in a hypnotic fashion.

"Why do you shake so?" she whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" was the barely choked out answer.

"Do you fear me?" He didn't even get to shake his head yes or no before she asked, "Do you like my body?"

Macnair nodded numbly to the question, as strange as it was. If he was going to die, he might as well be honest.

She parted from his ear, and took off his mask, tossing it carelessly over her head. Macnair had tanned skin and feathery brown hair. His blue eyes were wide with fear and a hint of surprise at the woman's unpredictable motives. She brushed a stray tendril of hair with her finger and tucked it behind his ear.

The woman looked into his eyes, and suddenly Macnair felt paralyzed. He couldn't move an inch; he couldn't even open his mouth. It was as if she had placed him under the body bind curse. But how could that be? She hadn't even uttered a word! And yet their he was, his arms and legs locked together and his body swaying backwards, about to fall back because of the lack of balance.

She grabbed him by the collar again so he wouldn't fall, more roughly then before. "You do, do you?" He didn't notice the wand slipping soundlessly down the sleeve of her free arm, far to entranced by the sound of her echoic voice. 

"That is to bad," she breathed, "my body belongs to my Dark Lord, and my Dark Lord alone." It all had happened so fast that Macnair didn't even have time to comprehend what the blow the woman had given him until it was to late. She pulled her wand back, the tip extending into a long white misty laser, and then stabbed him in his chest. It punctuated through his ribs and stuck out of his back, like how you would skewer a piece of meat on a shish kabob stick.

All the while her eyes stayed on his unchanging. She didn't even grunt, or furrow her eyebrows as she twisted the laser wand further into him. Macnair made a gurgling noise within his throat and blood dribbled down from the corners of his mouth. She wiped some of it off with her finger and put it in her mouth, seeming to savor the tart and tangy taste. She jerked her laser wand out of his body, and with a gentle push, he fell stiffly off the edge of the platform.

A sickening crack reverberated around the room when his body made contact with stone. The woman, with her finger still in her mouth looking oddly innocent, raised her wand lazily and aimed at the barley alive Death Eater. The tip of the laser glowed brighter and in an instant Macnair began twitching and giving muffled screams of agony. The laser glowed a light lavender and Macnair was once again still. Steam emitted from his body, and then, in a flash of red light, the body, bones, robes and all melted.

When the smoke cleared, the only thing that would've proved Macnair to ever had existed, was a light stain of darker red on the rug.

"Meet my Dark Lady," Voldemort finally said to the silent room, "Valicity."

Romeo, Dante, Dwayne, and several other Devlin suppressed the urge to gag in disgust and yell in surprise at the words. Romeo wasn't looking in there direction, but he was sure that Dante's eye was twitching at the mental images, and Dwayne was covering his mouth to keep from retching all over the place. Romeo, himself, was trying to keep his own composure. He quite easily shunned away his thought about "Valicity" being a human sacrifice, and officially dubbed her a psychotic, demented, and further more desperate heifa! For _anyone_ to be the least bit attracted to… to Voldemort would have to be…well he didn't know what they had to be, because crazy and retarded just didn't seem to be enough words to describe the situation. Hell, Romeo considered _himself_ more human then that – that thing! Which was ironic when he was barely even half.

Romeo swallowed, and had the good grace not to shudder when Voldemort took Valicity's hand in his and kissed it with his lipless mouth.

"I have seen some nasty things in my life," another Devlin whispered frantically, "but this is just sick!"

Ambershay shook her head in agreement, "I dunno Ridik," she said, swallowing some on coming sickness, "Maybe it's an inner beauty thing."

Romeo had a feeling that _wherever_ Voldemorts inner was, there certainly wasn't any beauty in it.

Voldemort bowed slightly to her and lead her to the silver thrown. As if this were some cue, the Death Eaters bowed as well until she was seated.

"That little incident done with," Voldemort said, smiling cruelly at the spot that was Macnair, "I have one more thing to address before we really get started with ceremony." This time, Voldemort didn't give them a chance to curiously wonder what the '_ceremony_,' was about, and quickly demanded silence before anyone could speak. "Jas has given an upgrade on our weaponry, and will be giving a small demonstration of her handy work."

Voldemort looked expectantly towards the entrance doors, and as if he had used some psychic force, they slammed open. Jas strolled down the aisle, a SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle in hand; clad in a more uniformed outfit then what she usually wore. Instead of having logo's or any type of fashionable emblem, she had on a plain silk red businesswoman's shirt, and some black slacks. She still had her hair done in extension braids, going around her horns of course, but now had it pulled back in a loose ponytail with a red scrunchy.

She stopped at the steps, and bowed slightly, her tail swishing subconsciously behind her.

Voldemort clapped his hands together, "Aw, Jas! If you would proceed to explaining what that contraption is you have there…"

Jas nodded curtly, and turned to Death Eaters, knowing that they would need to know more about this then her fellow Devlin. "This is a Sniper Rifle, or a muggle wand as some of you put it." A few mumbles of disapproval floated around the Death Eaters at the mention of the word muggle. She narrowed her eyes in irritation and cleared her throat to regain their attention. "But I've customized it so that it's all pretty much wired with magic."

She looked amongst the Death Eaters to see if they were listening, and then set her eyes on one in particular. "Mark, if I could see your wand real quick," she said, beckoning the only Death Eater she was familiar with by waving her gun.

Mark Lestrange stepped out of his place in line and handed his wand to her. She adjusted the rifle with her other hand so that everyone had a clear view of what she was about to do, "This is how it works."

Jas slipped the wand through some small metal loops on the top of the rifle; a resounding click indicating the loops had automatically secured itself around the wood. "You simply put the wand in the halter on the top of the gun as you see here. No wand waving is needed now, all you have to do is say the spell and pull the trigger," she patted the gun proudly, "and biggety bam! Instant results."

Voldemort rubbed his chin, looking down at the weapon that was originally created by the people he had for so long detested with interest. "Could we give it a test run?"

Jas nodded, "Of course, but I'll…need a target." She glanced at some of the Death Eaters who had been against her idea, all of whom's eyes widened when her sight set upon them. But before Jas could make any suggestions, Voldemort had clapped his hands twice.

"Very well then. Guards!" he barked, "Bring forth the prisoner!"

Two Dementors entered the room. A deeper coldness filtered in the air, as the soul sucking beings tossed a man, that they had been carrying in between them, at Jas's and Mark's feet. They vacated as fast as they had came.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah," Jas said, mildly disheartened. She had really been hoping to use one of those Death Eaters. She shrugged, accepting what she had, and handed the gun over to Mark.

The man looked up at them all with empty brown eyes, the Dementors effects upon him severely altering his original appearance.  His face was sunken and waxy, covered in a sheen of sweat and a few cuts. The Death Eaters obviously had to get their two cents in.

Jas whispered something in Marks ear and he nodded. He aimed the gun at the helpless man on the ground and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He pulled the trigger, and a transparent beam shot out of the barrel, directly at the man's flaccid body. The man made an _umph_ sound at the force of the spell, going rigid.

The man slowly floated into the air, twenty feet…thirty feet…forty feet…sixty feet high! He stopped rising and hovered helplessly as limp as a rag doll.

"As you all can see," she said, folding her arms behind her back, "its _spell fire _can shoot about 250 rounds per minute. Depending on what spell you used and how close you are will determine the out come."

"Mark here, for example," she nodded over at the Death Eater, "used a simple Levitating charm. Since he was at such a close range, and because of the pressure of the firing rate, the victim," she waved one hand up at the hovering man, "was completely immobilized. Now if he were to have used something a little more advanced, still this close, such as a stunning spell, the victim would be in a coma for at least a month."

Jas's explanation was followed by Ooh's and Awe's of admiration from the deadly weapon. "It also has laser lock on aptitude, so that aim capability is upped eighty nine percent, which is twenty percent more accurate then your average wand accuracy," she continued.     

Mark pulled back a small switch on the butt of the gun with his thumb. A red sniper laser shot out at the man, resting on his chest.

"It has a firing range of about 800 meters, and the scope magnifies the target sighting 400 times. This can come in real handy when wanting to use a, say, Unforgivable curse from far away," she said pointedly to Voldemort.

Mark raised the gun and held it close to his face so he could see out of the scope, the laser moving up to the man's head. "_Crucio_!" he yelled. The man's soul seemed to spring back to life in the most painful way possible. He screamed in anguish and twisted feebly in the air as the Crusatious curse hit him directly in the forehead.

"I've modified the gun so that it also enhances the power and strength of the spell itself," Jas continued with her lecture, talking over the screams as if it were nothing, "But of course if you're like me, and want an even simpler way to kill then Advada Kedavera, or just want to do it the old fashioned way," she pulled out a large velvet cigar case out of her pocket and snapped open the clasp. Several long silver bullets lined the casing, "then you'll want these."

She turned to Mark, who seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much with the gun. Jas slashed her hand across her neck, "Mark sweetie, cut it."

Mark finally took his finger off the trigger and leveled gun in a more comfortable position. "Oh, uh sorry," he said, handing it over to Jas.

Jas took back the gun, removed the wand, and filled the gun with a couple of the7.62mm bullets in several slick movements that looked conjoined into one. She aimed it back up at the man, truly seeing him as her prey, a simple-minded animal, instead of a human being. She pulled the trigger, hitting him twice in each arm and in the chest. The man cried out once and then died as soon as the first bullet made contact with his arm, the pain too much for him.

She blew some of the smoke away from the barrel, "Short, sweet and to the point."

Voldemort nodded, "Very impressive Jas," he turned to Valicity. She had been watching the entire exhibition without a single bit of input. "What do you think love?"

"Indeed," she said, though she hardly looked interested in the matter, "An interesting product. But will we be using it in battle?"

Jas raised an eyebrow when Voldemort shook his head, "They won't be mandatory, if that's what you mean. Not as of yet at least, you understand of course?"

Jas all out grimaced, slinging her gun over her shoulder, "Sure thing, I just make this mess for my health," she muttered.

Fortunately or not, it really wouldn't have mattered, the comment went by unheard. "Is that all you have to show us?"

"Yes."

"Good," he waved a hand for her to return to her place in line, which she gladly returned to, "Shall we start the ceremony…"

"Some ones lookin' professional today," Romeo whispered over to Jas, giving her a once over of her business with a half smile.

"It wasn't on purpose, that's fa sho," she whispered back. "It was the only thing, for some strange reason, in my closet." She whirled on Dante, and narrowed her eyes at the fake innocent look he suddenly had on his face. "And if I find out that a certain little monkey assed bastard was going through my clothes and giving them to one of his skanky girlfriends again, then he might wake up to some hand grenades attached to his tail and an uzi stuck up his butt!"

Dante shifted his eyes around the room, looking anywhere but at the angry Devlin in front of him, "I don't know why you lookin' at me for. Dwayne'll tell ya, he's my alibi."

Dwayne nodded, "Yeah, I've been with him the whole time."

Jas shook her head, growling, "Yo stupid butt, was probably with him." She jerked her head towards the woman. "Speaking of skanks, who's she?"

"That's Valicity."

Jas looked at him blankly. "Who?"

"Voldykins's Dark Lady."

The Death Eaters sudden hoots and cheers blocked out Jas's gagging.

"Whaa?" she said, still holding in a choke.

"I know," said Romeo disgustedly.

"But that's just immoral!" Jas hissed, "I mean him, and her doing….eww! Don't they have laws against crap like that!?"

"If they don't, they should." 

"Hey," Ridik hissed to them, "ya'll been talkin' to Voldemort more often then most of us right? Do ya know which Demon he's resurrecting?"

"Not really," said Romeo, "just know that it's gonna be first class."

Ridik raised his eyebrows, his _expression in it self saying, _seriously_? A majority of Devlin hadn't known too much about Voldemort's Demonic formal procedure either, "Huh. That kinda narrows it down then. Aren't too many of those still existing."

Romeo elbowed Jas in the stomach to get her attention, whispering in her ear so only she could here what he was saying, "Have you got it ready?"

"Yeah," she said patting her pocket to say _it_ was in there. "Right here."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

She nodded. "He's at some place called Odjury St. Catchpole. **(A/N: Is that spelled right?) **Are we gonna get him while he's there?"

"Nah, Voldemort says we might go after him when he goes to Diagon Alley. Something about being more subtle with the whole thing."

"Er, how is going to Diagon Alley being more subtle?"

Romeo shrugged, "Less likely the Ministry or that Dumbledore dude'll come. He said the Minister doesn't believe he's alive."

Jas folded her arms across her chest, looking at him calculatingly, "And you're going to listen to him?"

"Mm yeah," he said, nodding quickly.

"Is that right?" She laughed lightly. "What ever happened to quote "_I don't give a flying fuck about what that skeletor says_" unquote."

"That was different," he said, scratching behind his head distractedly. "I think he might actually know what he's talking about this time."

"B.S." she said simply. "You've got somethin' planned. Now the question is, why haven't you told any of us about it yet?"

Romeo sighed. He would've preferred to keep his assumptions about the Potter boy being a Demon Knight to himself. He, Dante and Dwayne were the only ones to have ever seen him in action, and from the descriptions Voldemort and the Death Eaters had given them, to even make a comparison was ludicrous. But Jas could read him like a book, if he didn't tell her sooner or later she'd find out on her own.

"I'll tell you everything later," was all he could come up with.

"Everything huh? Sounds like there's more behind this Potter kid then I thought – " Jas cut off in the middle of her sentence, clenching her teeth in obvious anger. "Dante if you don't get yo got damn tail offa mine then…" she slung the rifle off her shoulder and pressed the barrel against Dante's head.

Dante tensed up and instantly unwound his tail that he had intertwined with Jas's. Jas slowly withdrew her gun back on her shoulder with a shrug. "M-my bad," he mumbled, ignoring the muffled snickers Dwayne was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"F'n perv."

Romeo shook his head again. They never seemed to learn. He tuned his ears into what Voldemort was saying now. Actually, he wasn't speaking, at least coherently. The Dark Lord was circling the giant cauldron – one key in hand – that he had seemed to take little regard for when he first came in, chanting foreign words under his breath. Valicity stood on the other side of it, holding the other two keys for Voldemort.

Romeo had the strangest feeling of anticipation, interest and strangest of all impending doom. He'd heard from stories and legends that first class demons could rarely be controlled, let alone ordered around. Their sole purpose was to kill and to gain, something so petty as an offer of world domination was not in their criteria. Hopefully, that prophecy said something about him being able to manipulate it somehow. Otherwise _everyone_ would be screwed beyond repair.

'_Time to see some of our cousins._'

************************

Perched on the highest window in Azkaban was a large pure white owl, with silver tips on its wings and baby blue streaks appearing on the plumage now and then. '_This guy never ceases to amaze me,_' Ivory thought disgustedly. She wasn't sure if she should be more disturbed by the fact that he was able to get a girlfriend, or that she seemingly had willingly wanted to be just that. She shook her head, '_What people'll do for power._'

"What's goin' on up in there Ivory?" Asuka's voice rang through the small communicator under one of the feathers on her head.

_"I'm sorry but I'm still trippin off that Valicity chick." _She replied telepathically._ "I mean come on now, how freaky do you have to be to go with…" _

"You told me that already!" Asuka said exasperatedly. "What else is happening?"

"Oh yeah." She honed in her bird like hearing and eyesight, enhancing it several times more then usual. She'd caught some of the words that Devlin lady was relating to Voldemort. _"Look's like Voldemort is collecting some arsenal."_

"Arsenal? What do you mean?"

_"I mean guns. One of those Devlin are giving him a demonstration on how it works."_

"Whaa?" Asuka sputtered. "But the books said that he's against everything muggle related." 

It was true though. From all of the books they'd studied about him before they came here, to Voldemort, using a muggle gun would be going way below his standards. "_I know_," said Ivory, just as confused about the situation as Asuka was, "_I guess they must be some pretty good ones to convince him to…Wait! I think there attaching wands to them._"

"Oh isn't that peachy. No wonder he's letting them use em'."

"_The light side is going to have a big disadvantage now,_" Ivory pointed out, "_hardly any of them know a damn thing about guns!_"

"Not with us and Harry on the job. Pretty soon those Death Eaters will be nothing to him."

"_You think he knows about the Devlin?_" Ivory mused aloud. "_They're lookin' pretty hardcore down there, I'm not sure if Harry'd be able to take them all on by his self._"

"I suppose he doesn't know about them," Asuka mumbled to herself. "We should go see him about this sometime soon, definitely before he goes to Hogwarts."

"_Cool!_" she said, holding down the urge to flap her wings and hoot for joy. "_I mean, sounds like a plan._" 

Both of them knew that this was just an excuse, albeit a very good one, to see Harry again. They were really starting to get attached to the little guy. The two technically knew him far longer then he knew them, what with the books they'd read about him and all the spying. Meeting him in person had proved that he was not just a biography or moving picture inside of a well. Maybe it had something to do with the prophecy, but they felt more like friends to him then the supposed teachers they were meant to be.

"_They're doing something again._" Her face fell when she saw two Dementors dump someone on the floor. "_I think they found a volunteer for that gun wand,_" she said morosely.

Asuka sighed, "Not again. Is it anyone from the Ministry, or that thing Albus Dumbledore's running?"

Ivory shook her head, "_Don't think so. Looks like just another innocent person he imprisoned_."

"It figures, he seems to really enjoy–Yow! What the hell is that!?"

Ivory covered the sides of her head with her wings, and she was pretty sure Asuka was covering her ears wherever she was on the island below. The entirety of Azkaban had been filled with the man's blood curdling screams. Ivory knew the curse that was used on him all to well. It was the CruciatusCurse, and somehow it seemed worse then usual.  When it finally stopped, Ivory was left with a loud ringing in her ears, and the last of the man's screams that wasn't likely to wear off anytime soon.

"_You okay Asi?_" She said once she was able to hear herself. Her small headache was nothing compared to how Asuka was feeling. Her sensitive ears were probably bleeding by now.

"Ugh, fine," Asuka replied faintly. "What was…Owwwwwww!"

Ivory covered her ears again, wincing. Gunshots sounded this time and the ringing in her ears returned at full force.

"Take the earpiece out! Take the earpiece out!" Asuka yelled frantically.

Ivory quickly lifted her skinny leg and grabbed the small marble from under her feathered head with her foot, yanking it out.

Asuka's haggard breathing was heard from the blue sphere, "Ouchie…pain," she moaned.

"_Are you okay?"_ she said again worriedly.

"No, not really." She paused, "And what was that?"

"_They just shot the prisoner._"

"Oh." Asuka didn't say anything more. Ivory couldn't blame her. There wasn't much to say when something like this happened. And it happened at almost every one of Voldemort's get togethers. Each death made them feel guiltier then the last, because no matter what, no matter how easy it seemed to do, they couldn't do anything about it. Not because they weren't capable - which was worse when you thought about it - but that they had to get a certain type of permission from the original Demon Knight of this planet. Even then they couldn't do much, but it was better then nothing at all.

Though they were sure Harry would hardly object to them wanting to help, neither he or Asuka and Ivory knew the way for him to say they could. At least, they didn't yet.

Ivory tucked the communicator back in place, growing tired of holding it and balancing on one foot. Voldemort was circling the black cauldron now, and she took a sharp intake of breath at what she saw in his and his…er accomplice's hand. "_Asi! They're using the keys, I think they're finally gonna raise the Demon,_" she screeched, with a combination of excitement and urgency.

Asuka gasped, "Already? But I thought they'd at least wait a couple more days, a week even," she said, suddenly panic stricken by the news.

Ivory swallowed, trying to control her own nerves of the event about to take place. "_Calm down Asuka,_" she soothed to her partner as well as herself. "_We knew this day would come eventually._"

"Are-are y-y-you sure that's what there…d-d-doing?" she asked, holding back the uncontrollable stammering unsuccessfully.

Asuka was more scared about this moment then she originally thought. But then again, Ivory realized belatedly that her feathers had become extremely ruffled from trembling so much. 

Voldemort waved the key counter clockwise just an inch above the rim of the cauldron. He was muttering words that were both English and an ancient language that was likely to only exist in history books at this time. "Come forth, come forth. Let thou Darkness return. Lark kent sueyve! Sarra jin zxando!" Voldemort preached, the words obviously being practiced before hand.

"There's no doubt about it," Ivory finally said lowly, her full attention on the ritual and straining her hearing so as to compute every word. She knew that everything he said would reflect on how the first class Demon would come out, and what he would be allowed to do. There was no sound on the other side of the communicator. Asuka was all ears as well.

"Sarra jin zxando! Lark kent sueyve! Kent tarra, Kal kent tarra!" he continued, growing louder and louder as he spoke the chant. "Return with Powers intact! Return with all former vengeance in mind! Return with all memory, mercilessness, and hatred for this planet…its people!"

Ivory could've been down on the island with Asuka and still would've heard Voldemort. The contents inside the cauldron sizzled hissed and bubbled to the point of overflowing. Ivory couldn't identify what it was, but if she were to give it a name then she'd have to go with something akin to lava. The red, orange, and red liquid swirled at the same beat of the slowly spinning key, as if there was an invisible ladle attached to it.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_' Ivory thought to herself.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Asuka said aloud through the communicator, and Ivory could practically see her ringing her hands in fear. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"_Oh man_!" Ivory said, the panic becoming too much for her, "_This Demon's going to be hella powerful…we're screwed, screwed beyond reason! Why did they have to choose us to do this – "_

"Ivory, get a hold of yourself!" Asuka interrupted her bantering, though the edge in her voice did nothing to console her. "That kinda attitude is going to get us and everyone else killed! What kind of trainers would we be if we were to talk like that in front of Harry huh?"

Ivory sighed, "_Your right, sorry bout that_."

"It's okay, I understand how you're feeling, I feel the same way. But remember what you were saying earlier, gotta think positively or we really will be screwed. Understand?"

"Yeah." The roles were certainly reversed today. Usually Ivory played the therapist and Asuka was the one who needed some emotional and mental revision.

"Good. Now pay attention to what's going on."

"Oh, right." She set her sharp beetle black eyes back on the scene below. Valicity held the two key's in her hand over the cauldron and popped both corks by flicking them with her nails. She let one drop of blood fall out of each key and into the cauldron, then lifted them both up quickly so no more would spill. The cauldron hissed louder, and dark red steam rose up and decorated the air with pinprick small red flames, that dissipated seconds later. Ivory recognized that signature.

"Asuka, I think there using _your_ key," she said in a hushed voice, still wanting to be able to hear if Voldemort had more to say.

Asuka growled angrily, "Got Damnit, I knew they had it!" She gulped suddenly, but still managed to sound furious at the idea of people as evil as them using her key, "They didn't – they didn't dump all of it out, did they?"

"_No_," Ivory answered hurriedly, "_Just used a drop._" 

"Phew," Asuka said softly, and Ivory could see the invisible hand of her partners wiping sheen of sweat off her forehead.

More hissing brought Ivory's attention back to the resurrection. She just caught another puff of steam, yellow this time, rising out of the cauldron. A small hurricane of wind swirled within the steam, before it disappeared in it's self. '_They've got Venus's key too,_' she thought, '_Valeria won't be to happy about that._' Ivory didn't know many people outside of her planet, and besides Asuka, knew even less within their group of chosen key guardians. But she had sometimes seen Valeria to be rather impulsive, full of her self, and extremely reckless at times. She was beautiful, as most people from Venus were, and she knew it, as most people from Venus did. She was well known for having the audacity to start many a lot of arguments with Athena over very uncalled for matters, if she were to know something as big as her key being used by a murderous snake man…she'd be down here on earth faster then you could say, _"Oh no he didn't!"_

_'I'd hate to see what would happen if she was assigned to this job.' _Maybe it did seem better this way. When she thought about it, her and Asuka really were the perfect candidates for this mission. '_Guess that's why we're in the prophecy._'

More steam began to rise from the cauldron, and the liquid began to overflow. The liquid spilled over the rim and splashed onto the floor, forming a pool around the entire platform. Voldemort still continued chanting, repeating his words over and over, and Valicity stood stock still with the keys held over the cauldron, both relics glowing in her hands.

Ivory's eyes widened further, exceptionally big even for an owl as Voldemort took several steps backward until he was on the edge of the platform. A thin jagged crack formed in front of Voldemort's feet and lengthened out to the cauldron's legs, the breaking of stone drowning out it's hissing. Voldemort stopped his chant, and waved the key over the crack. It expanded an inch, allowing the liquid from the cauldron to seep though it, as it had been going around the small line before.

"_Here we go,_" Ivory said to herself, "_It starts._"

********

Fire. It was as simple as that, just fire. Smoldering hot humidity, angry, painful flames licking the body from all sides, and black abyss that stretched forward into infinity. The thing withered in pain. No, not a thing, a man, or at least it thought it was. No, no...definitely a man, maybe not in mortal standards but a man nonetheless. Mortals. He laughed silently to himself at the mention of the word, the sound barely heard over the roaring flames. Tuh, mortals. A pathetic name for a pathetic species. Toy's was a more suitable name to describe them. _'Or food,'_ he thought with a smile.

The smile quickly faded, replaced with an _expression of curiosity. How long had he been in this place anyway? '_Hmm…the mystery question._' His mind would only comprehend a couple of months, a year or so even. But deeper still, back into the most primitive part of his brain, there was a certain sense that knew he had been here longer. Way longer. So long in fact, that the world had changed dramatically since that fateful night when he left it for supposedly eternity. Ah, the world...little earth. Insignificant, and the humans (yeesh) that inhabited it just as much so. He remembered something about taking over...no, no not quite, he chuckled, but so close. He sighed, those were the days. There was no limit to his power then, he was the ultimate being on that planet, probably the universe. _'Huh, guess the place was a little more important then that…wonder why I'm still not trying to take over it._' There was a huge gap in his memory, mostly filled with a lot of flashes of gold light, and then it was just...here. Wherever here was. How the hell did he get here anyway?

One answer came to him immediately in the form of a name, Gryffindor. The bastard. He remembered now, that was the gap, the gold light. Mr. High and mighty, sword slinging fagot. It was that infernal Hog-crap, or whatever the fuck the schools name was, founder that sent him here to this place. A goody, goody Demon Knight actually had the nerve to banish him, HIM, to this-this solitary part of hell. It wasn't as if he were some of those retards in third class, or those wannabes in second, he was first class, repeat, first class damn it! And some little fruit cup in robes with a magic stick – a freakin' STICK! It wasn't even a big stick either! – should not have been able to defeat him.

_'If that's true, then why are you here'_ A little voice in his head said. And to his annoyance the damn thing was right. Argh!

'_The jerk off just got lucky, that's all,_' he reasoned reassuringly. His memory was really foggy, but he did remember triumphantly that he had been able to kill Gryffindor right before he banished him. '_Good, that's one less would-be hero to deal with when I get outta here._'

'_Hmm, if indeed you do get out of here,_' the little voice piped again.

He growled, '_Right, forgot about that._' Being banished to hell usually meant you weren't supposed to get out any time soon. Hence the whole eternity part.

'_And you can't forget Gryffindor's decedents,' _the voice reminded_, 'They might be a **tinge** upset with the whole killing of Godric thing._'

'_Shut up!_' he snapped through gritted teeth. He smacked himself and shook his head, '_Shit, I can't believe I'm arguing with myself._' Sure, he'd laugh at a five year old child's head being blown off while the sickly grief stricken mother cradled the smoking carcass in her arms as she slowly started to die from a fatal disease as if it were a skit on comic view. And yeah, he could admit, that wasn't exactly what some one would consider sane. But he had his limits, talking to his mind was one of them.

God it was hot down here. He felt like his skin was going to melt off, if it hadn't already done so. His mind was so fogged up from the heat, and if he got it clear enough to think properly the pain would distract him and he'd have to start all over again. In fact, this was probably the longest coherent thought process he'd had in a long while. '_C'mon!_ _Think Cypress, think…_' the voice said again.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he said out loud. His voice sounded so foreign, as his words bounced off into oblivion. Not like how it was on the surface, deep, rolling, sometime sensual when need be. But scratchy and horse, the case of a long since deteriorated throat. '_And who's Cypress?_' he thought this time. The sound of his own voice actually made him want to shudder in disgust.

_'You, stupid! This is the third time you've forgotten you're name.'_

'_So I did,_' Cypress thought nonchalantly. '_I've got to get out of here!_' He started to rack his brains, trying to go back centuries and centuries ago. '_How did I get out the first time?_'

Ah yes! He snapped his finger as the memory flashed through his mind. A young peddler had resurrected him – he couldn't remember his name – in hopes that his dark demonic powers would help him bring back his recently deceased wife. Boy did he have the wrong idea. Nevertheless though, he had helped bring the moron's little concubine back to life, he didn't exactly have a choice there, but at a…ahem…small price. He had to help him find all of the keys, and most importantly the black key. It hadn't been hard to convince him to do so, what with the kind deed he'd so graciously done for him.

The peddler didn't know what would happen if Cypress had gotten hold of the keys – hell, he probably didn't even know that he was evil! – and most likely wouldn't have cared if he had. As long as he had his wife back, he figured he would be on pretty good standards with the Demon. Wrong again! Cypress could hardly give a damn even if the peddler had some how managed to give him all the powers Satan possessed, and every Demon Knights head hand delivered to him on a silver platter, let alone resurrecting him to the land of the living.

The peddler did learn eventually that it didn't pay to do Demons any favors however. He had another price that Cypress hadn't told him about, but found it was rather important on his part and most fatal to late. About a month later, just as Cypress had begun his universal take over plan, his wife had fallen deathly ill again. Several weeks later, instead of dying as the peddler had come to expect to happen, darkness had engulfed her soul and instead turned her into one of Cypress's mindless third class Demon slaves.

Grief stricken by the fate that had befallen his beloved, he blindly decided to take his vengeance out on the dark creature. '_What an annoying incident that had been._'

Without a doubt, the peddler was no match for Cypress. He'd actually found humor in the mortals pathetic attempt to kill him. When Cypress had finished "playing" with him (and when he said playing he meant beating him to a bloody pulp in a variety of horrendous manners) he was going to leave the man to wallow in a poll of his own blood. The peddler had another agenda though.

After the first bout of bone crushing punches, the peddler must have come to the conclusion that there was no way he could win this by killing him. 'Instead he wanted to piss me off before he died.' The peddler, with some unknown burst of strength that people always seemed to get in these freakin' situations, got a hold of the black key, and poured out half of the blood! Before he could comprehend what had happened, before he could lash at him in fury once doing so, the bastard had died.

And he could've sworn he'd heard the peddler laughing along with him yelling a slur of curse words at the top of his lungs.

Cypress had to kill a lot of innocent people to fill the thing back up. And at that time, those types were a dying breed. But he'd definitely been able to get by.

A wave of coolness washed over his entire being. It happened so fast and so unexpected that his body convulsed with the sheer pleasure of it all. His thoughts were as clear as day, and he was more aware of his surroundings. The haze of fire clouding his vision, filling his core, the red and orange inferno that had encased him for eons, the element that he so loved and yet hated at the same time…lifted. And with that so did the pain.

"What happening?" he whispered out of spite. He knew what was going on. But Why? And more importantly…who?

This was the exact same thing that had happened when the peddler had summoned…or better yet freed him from hell.

"Huh? Peddler dude again?" Cypress mentally slapped himself. Not only had his last resurrection been thousands upon thousands of years ago, he'd already killed him. And you certainly could break someone out of hell if you yourself was dead. '_Man, who makes up these rules?_'

A large glistening spot light distracted him from his small contemplation. His eyes widened, and his lips curled into an excited smile. "There's my ticket to freedom," he said, eagerly rubbing his hands together.

He heard some words coming from the light. He couldn't understand what he or she was saying – they were very high up after all – but the voice was high pitched and…hissing? His smile appeared again, a little devious this time. "Ooh, I finally got a woman this time." He back tracked on his thoughts, and remembered the hissing, "A…snake woman."

He sighed and his shoulders sagged at the aspect of serving a snake woman for several months, "Maybe longer if she gets the damn words right." He shuddered, a rather disturbing thought occurring to him. "I hope it's not Medusa again." The gorgon had promised to resurrect him one day so they could be…he gagged…life partners. Medusa wasn't exactly a very attractive Demoness, and when she said "life partner" she probably meant something more along the line of sex slave.

He would gladly stay in hell for another six eternities then stay five minutes in a bed – with or without clothes – with that hideous old hag.

Well, it didn't seem that he had to worry about that. The voice was growing louder by the second. He still couldn't understand it, and it was still high pitched, but now he could detect a hint of masculine deepness somewhere within it.

Some beating, like a drum, sounded from the light in chorus with the voice. "That's my cue." He stepped into it, glad that there was no fire blocking him. All of earth's history, since he had been gone flooded into his mind. Events and historical findings from both the muggle and wizarding world he now knew of. It surprised him that so many things had changed throughout the ages. "Humans are never satisfied with anything," he muttered. Human's no longer needed horses to travel, or magic to fly. Houses and building towered in modern fashion, and castles and huts were a thing of the past. Something called technology seemed to be there ruler and later on possibly there downfall. Wizards had interbred with muggles – '_Never thought I'd see the day'_ – bringing back there population at full force. And speaking of population, Jebus! He was taken aback to find out that there were millions and millions of people, scattered around all over the globe. Not like back in his time, where man was scarce compared to now. People were being born everyday!

His blood sizzled and his heart thumped – if you could call the black shell a heart – faster then it had in years. Adrenaline was rushing through his every fiber…had he realized there were so many of them…and so many more weapons to play with too… "It'd be like an all you can eat buffet," he said, letting the new words he had just learned settle in his mouth for other uses.

He was so excited! It was like a whole new world, and anything left to indicate that was a past was either in ruins by nature or in ruins because of them. "So many people to kill, so little time." 

The voice was getting louder and he could make out what he was saying… "_Obey me…do as I say...destroy who I say…abide by me and who else I'm willing…"_

Cypress growled in irritation. Great, just great. Whoever was resurrecting him must be reading out that damn black book. "Now how am I supposed to have any fun?" At this rate, he'd be stuck with the mortal for several months. "Probably a stupid mortal who wants vengeance on some other stupid mortal." He wasn't exactly to keen about settling petty little vengeance's, he'd prefer to just kill them both and let it be done with.

_"I shall control thee…bend thee to my will…"_

He folded his arms, and looked up at the endless light, "I'd like to see you try fat boy!" he yelled, knowing they couldn't here him.

Cypress shielded his eyes and swore. The light had suddenly flashed, blinding him temporarily. The light faded, and suddenly he felt himself jerk upward. He was floating up and he couldn't help but let his face stretch into an endless grin. As soon as he reached the surface he was going to have his old favorite body back, one of the only human forms he actually liked. He started laughing his eyes flashing the darkest red. He wondered who the Demon Knight was in this time, for that part had been rather blurry coming into his mind, among other things.

Well, whoever it was, they'd better meet up to Godric Gryffindors standards. Cause Cypress was coming back, and he was about to bring all of hell's fury with him.

******************

Ivory watched in horror as the walls of Azkaban rattled under the deep and thundering laughter that was coming from the widening crack. "_Asuka, he's not saying the words right! Does he have any idea what he's doing!?_" Ivory yelled over the noise.

"I seriously doubt it," Asuka yelled back. "Just wait until he's done…make sure to remember everything he says… and then we can get the hell out of here!"

Ivory moaned. She didn't want to stay any longer and catch sight of the Demon. She'd heard first class never looked pretty when they were first resurrected.

"Bring forth all you see fit! But never use it against me, never take it away from me…"

Ivory leaned in closer, beads of sweat dripping down her feathers. "_Come on, come on. Say it, please say it right,_" she said quietly. This was the most important part of the speaking ritual, for both the Demon Knights and Voldemort if he wanted to continue living. If he didn't, then things would get complicated.

"Never defy me…"

"_Come on say it_," she silently begged now, "_Please God say it._"

The Death Eaters backed up in fear, and the Devlin were having trouble staying there ground. A red light shot out of the crack and blasted through the ceiling. A couple of Death Eaters who were up front darted towards the back as some large shards of stone and gravel dropped down on them, nearly crushing there bodies. The Devlin moved back several paces back avoiding some stones that were dropping there way too.

"And never…" Voldemort continued, his voice boom above the laughter and crashing.

"_Come on, come on, say it right, please._"

"…defy my Lady!"

"_FUCK_!" Ivory swore loudly. She didn't worry about them hearing her, she could barley here herself above all the racket. Now things were going to really, _complicated._

Asuka was also giving off a few swear words herself. That foolish mortal, that stupid, idiot, self centered mortal! How could he forget the most important words of all…

"Never turn on me," Asuka moaned, "he didn't say never turn on me! Why didn't he say it, it's not that hard. It's only four fucking words!"

"I know, I know." Ivory felt like crying. Voldemort just couldn't make there job easier. "We need to tell Harry about this, now!"

"I know, just stay there a second."

Ivory jumped and screamed frantically at her partner, "_WHAT? Why_?"

"Just-just hang on for a few more minutes. I want to find out his name so we can find out who we're up against."

"_Isn't knowing it's a first class Demon enough!?"_

"There are different types though," Asuka argued. "It'll be easier to know now, then taken by surprise later."

Ivory sighed exasperated and held her ground. Asuka could be so difficult sometimes, always wanted to be exact.

The red light disappeared. Neither Voldemort nor Valicity had moved from there spot, but, though they tried to hide it, were visibly shaken. The room was plunged back into silence, only shattered by the heavy breathing. Ivory was trembling from head to toe, she wanted to leave…right now. But even if Asuka hadn't told her to stay, she couldn't move.

Steam sprayed out of the crack, and everyone jumped – even those who weren't supposed to present – at the sudden noise. 

_Cyyyyyyyyyyyyyppp – rissssssssssssssssssssss, _the steam seamed to hiss. _Cyyyyyyyyyyyyyppp – rissssssssssssssssssssss, Cyyyyyyyyyyyyyppp – rissssssssssssssssssssss!_

"_What the…_?" Ivory said, arching an eyebrow, if owls had eyebrows. Why did that name sound familiar?

"What the, what?" said Asuka.

"_Steam_," Ivory said dumbly.

"Huh? What about steam?"

"_It's hissing_."

"Ivory, what the hell are talking about-"

"_Shh_!" Ivory interrupted, "_It's saying something…"_

_Cyyyyyyyyyyppppppppp – rissssssssssssssssssss, Cyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppp – rissssssssssssssss…_

"Whaa?"

"_…A name, I think." _Ivory continued, ignoring Asuka's confusion,_ "The steam sounds like it's saying a name."_

"Oh," understanding finally dawned on her. "What's the name, it's probably giving off the Demon."

"_I'm not sure, it's Cyp something, it's hard to here…hold on there it's saying it again_."

_Cyyyyyyyyypppppppressssssssss,_ it said more clearly. _Cyyyypppreesss, Cyyppreesss, Cyyypresss…_

_"Cyp-ris…"_ she said slowly to herself. Her eyes widened and she gasped, remembering the name, and remembering all that had been told of him.

"What did you say Ivory?" Asuka said lowly, worried she had heard what she thought she heard.

"_Cypress_," she whispered. "_It's Cypress. He's back_."

"Ivory," Asuka started in a wavering voice. "Hurry and pick me up, we need to get the freak out of here and find Harry!"

"_Don't need to tell me twice."_ Before she left to fly out the window, she caught the sight of a gnarled and decayed hand climbing it's way up out of the crack. It cast a shadow behind them, a hundred times bigger then it should have been. It hardly looked like its caster, spread out, and with tendrils of tentacles, curling as the fingers did.

She shivered, and then glided out the window. "_I hope things don't turn out as bad as I think they."_ Ivory gave a silent prayer for all those that were likely to die by the Demon's hands, she just hoped that history would repeat it self, because earth might not be able to recover from this blow for a very, very long time.

***************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: Well, how was it?

Remus: *_jumps in Potter/Pikachu's arms_*

Sirius: *_jumps in Remus' arms_*

Harry: *_jumps in Sirius' arms_*

Harry, Sirius, Remus: *_yelling_* That was freaky!

Potter/Pikachu: Um…kay?

Sirius: I would not put yeast in cornbread! *_mutters_* all the time.

Harry: *_pats Sirius on the back_* Sirius, you'd put yeast in J-ello.

Remus: He'd probably put it in pudding.

Sirius: I wouldn't talk about pudding if I were you Remus. *_smiles evilly_* Remember that time when I caught you dancing around in your draws to James Brown with that one lady…what was her name again…Gwen Stefani or something-

Remus: I was not dancing…to James Brown.

Harry: *_points finger accusingly_* Ha, so you admit it!

Remus: *_hesitant_* Uh…no.

Sirius: Liar. *_waves several photographs_* Guess what these are.

Remus: *_sweatdrops_* Oh crap. Sirius gimme those!

Harry: Oooh let me see. *_take's a picture_* Oh god Remus!

Sirius: *_frantically_* Harry! Don't look at those you're to young.

Harry: *_smiles evilly_* Ooh, Remus is a super freak, super freaky, yow!

Remus: Shut up! And gives those back!

Potter/Pikachu: All right people, break it up before I manipulate those pictures, put all three of you in there, and post them on the Internet.

Harry, Sirius, Remus: *_look at each other and gulp_* We'll be good.

Potter/Pikachu: Sure you will. Anyways, now for the Thank you's!

Luinthoron: Why you didn't read this sooner you ask? I have no idea cause this is the shit! Heh, heh, just playing. Can't I be cocky sometimes? I wouldn't exactly call the last chapter the best, I liked five and six better, but that's me. Wow, you think I can write fight scenes? Dude, thanks, I love people complimenting me in that department. Thanks for the nice review.

Allephants: Wow you've reviewed a lot. Sorry I kept you waiting so long, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And no that is not how you spell patienly its patiently lol, heh I used lol.

Lady Pheonix Gryffidor: Man I'm sorry to keep waiting. But I gotta tell you, I'm slow, reviews do help, but it's never going to stop the slow process. Hey, about that mace, could I borrow it, heh heh. Thanks for the reviews.

Alex Draco: Thanks! I hope it got out fast enough. I'm guessing boxed means punched so therefore thank you. Though I haven't gotten any technical flames for a long time.

Lokia: I'm glad you enjoyed it. The reason's why it's not under humor is because they don't have three categories and even so, I don't think I'd put it there. Though there is a large amount of humor here, mostly and later on there is more action and angst. Pettigrew? I never thought of that, but it is a good idea.

Katy999: Thanks, hope you like this.

Crimson: I emailed you awhile ago with the rest of the story. I hope you got it and thanks for the review.

XMEx: Thhhhhhaaannnkkkss!!!!!!!!

tima: Thanks, I checked out your story awhile ago and saw the second one today. It's really good and good luck on it.

Emma: Thanks. And thanks for answering about the movie thing. Well you see now what Asuka and Ivory now.

QuidBrm: Thanks, I hope the public wants to read it as much as you do.

Black diva: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you got a movie feel. Cool this is your favorite story. Those crazy girls are cool too, and there will be more of them in later chapters. Those Devlin are defiantly fucking cool. Best OC's I've ever made. You'll have to find out the rest when I post them.

Cat GirL of the Mist: Thanks! Yes the two crazy girls are makin a come back. Asuka and Ivory are in this chapter. Sorry but I'm not sure if the chaps'll keep rolling in, it's harder for me then one would think.

Angelis: Thank you! There's nothing wrong with slang, as long as you use it at appropriate time, and I'm sorry I'm not sure if I can't write "more faster," but I'll try.

Katherine: Thanks! Great, I'm glad you think it's like an Action-packed movie, that's exactly the response I needed. Sorry I couldn't make January but at least it's not March. Whoa lot's questions. Um…He's at the burrow now, but can't answer the other one…maybe…maybe…maybe…er…maybe…yes there will be a sequal…maybe…your welcome and thanks again.

Moonlight: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lila Mae: Thanks. Good, you got the movie feel too. Her name is Asuka.

Fanatic: Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed this.

Christy: Yo what up girl, your back! Are you serious, I'll never die! AHAHAHAHHAAHH. Anyways, yes Romeo does tend to get his ass kicked a lot doesn't he. I don't blame you, I'm so lazy I wouldn't even be out there to cheer him on. Yeah, it took me a while to decide who would be who, but I decided that it would fit it better if I did it that way. I like those parts too, it's always fun to write Harry and Romeo fighting and Romeo getting pissed off at Dante. Hell, I get pissed off at Dante and I'm writing him! Dwayne is actually smarter then Dante, though that's not saying much. Thanks, I'm glad you got the movie feel too, gotta love blowing Romeo to smithereens even though we all love the evil bastard. Thanks again.

Issues: Thanks, glad you like it so far, hope you like this chap.

Coconut-ice agent h/h: Heh, cool. Go Gemini's, it's our birthday we gonna party like it's our birthday, Go, go, go Geminies! Good, at first I thought I was being too descriptive. Gotta love the fighting scene compliments, thanks so much! Yeah I like to put something a little funny in every chapter, even during the dark parts, a good writer has everything in it. Heh, heh, I love pork chops, could you tell? Huh, I didn't know I build up tension, I thought I was just rambling, oh well. Addictive? Who knew stories could be drug like. Oh well thanks again.

Romy Lynne Mira: Your back again I see. Thanks! Your chat's be crackin' me up! Make sure to kill Ron in every chat, DON'T EVER FORGET AGAIN!!! Thanks again.

Serena Cherry: Yeah, your back too! I've done that with my friends before too, but instead of looking me like I'm crazy they slap me upside the head and we start beating each other up, and then I tell her what I was laughing at several hours later. Yeah the crazy girls are coming back, and it won't be pretty, at least not for Harry. Yes Sirius is indeed dense, but that is apart of his charm. They'll start suspecting more later on. I liked the end too, gotta love pork chops! Don't worry, I'll never stop righting. Thanks again!

Heather: Sorry it took so long. One day! Man I must be slower then I thought, this would take me a long while to read. They'll start questioning him later, you'll understand once I get more chapters out.

Potter-Freak123: Thanks a lot! Glad it was worth the wait. Well at least this chapter didn't take 4 months, just two. That's an improvement…kind of. Thanks for the review.

Kimdalia: Sorry it took so long! Ah man, don't do that! Please people if you want to me to tell you when I've updated, all you have to do is leave your e-mail with your review and I will tell you when I've updated. I am to damn slow for you guys to be wasting your lives on my crappy story! Hey cool, another Gemini! People say I fit into the category but I don't see how someone such as myself would have split personalities *_shifts eyes nervously_* Thanks for the review!

Neocat-HP-420: I'm sorry I'm slow, there's really nothing I can do about that! Yup, Roemo's gotta be one of the best OC's I ever made! Glad it has a movie feel. I tried, seriously, I tried to get it up before January ended but there was SOOOOOOOO Much school work to do. And I kept falling asleep whenever I had the chance to write at night. Better then getting it done in March. Thanks for the review!

Someone2 and Krazy Kris: Thanks a lot! I don't know what you mean by Harry-Power fic but I guess I'm glad it not? I just love imagining little Harry bustin' caps up someone's ass, (not Someone2, heh heh) with a Tec-9. Yeah, DBZ's one of my favorite anime's, had to put it in somewhere. I bet everyone loved that ending, it'll be written in fanfiction history books, heh heh. Thanks again!

JeZeBel: Thanks! I'm on your favorites? I should check my statistics more often. Hey I dunno if this is one of those hint, hint situations but uh…do ya wanna do a collab fanfiction thingy with me? Cause I have no problem with that. Just e-mail me at rockylova2000@yahoo.com if you want to. I might be reading to much into this, but whatever. Thanks again for the review.

Mortay snake: Thanks!

Valicity: Yeah, yeah, yeah. No right to be impatient, you keep reading over my shoulder anyway.

Ryshora: Hey what up homie-G! Oh yeah, they did start there didn't they. I actually just found out about that in school, it's not pointless after all heh! Thanks again for the review.

Laterose: Oh hey what's up girl! Thanks, glad you like the fight scenes! I like to get descriptive, but sometimes I think I start to ramble. Actually, I think I'm going to show some of Harry's powers in front of people in the next chapter. Not much of summers left so don't worry. Oh not Romeo, even though he's evil you gotta love the Romeo. Thanks for the review.

Starkitty: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading thins as I did writing!

Chibi: Four months actually, heh heh. Oh well. Thanks for the review.

Potter/Pikachu: Well that's all the reviews for this chapter, quite a round this time. I know this chapter wasn't very good, took longer then necessary, and was a bad attempt at a bit of angst or drama or whatever. But I tried. But, if the next chapter turns out the way I want it, then hopefully you'll all love it! I know I'm going to love writing it, that's for sure! A little reminder to everybody, like I said before, if you really like this story that much, then just leave your e-mail in the reviews, and I'll tell you when I update. Cause I'm lazy as hell, and even slower then that.

Potter/Pikachu: So read…

Harry: Review…

Remus: Flame with reason…

Sirius: *_silent_*

Potter/Pikachu: Sirius?

Sirius: Mmmm yesss?

Potter/Pikachu: Er…aren't you going to say something um…stupid?

Sirius: Oh yeah um how about…This is Sirius Black signing off!!!!!!!!!!

Potter/Pikachu: Whaa, hey-hey! *_glares_* I hate you.

Sirius: No you don't.

Potter/Pikachu: *_sighs_* I know. Bye everyone and keep telling me if you feel this is like a movie or not! I love the yes or no answers, particularly the yes's.


	10. Events at the Alley: Part 1

Potter/Pikachu: *_raises fist dramatically in the air* THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!!_

Sirius: *_rubs ears_* Tone it down woman!

Potter/Pikachu: *_clears throat* sorry about that._

Remus: What have the people spoken about?

Harry: And why am I up here instead of the end of the chapter?

Potter/Pikachu: I'll answer Remus' question since he raised his hand.

Remus: But I didn't – 

Potter/Pikachu: Quiet you!

Remus, Harry: *_sweatdrop*_

Potter/Pikachu: Anyways, the people have spoken about in the reviews, and I mean a shit load of reviews, that I should post half instead of a waiting another month or so for the whole thing.

Sirius: *_rolls eyes_* was there even a contest? It's been four months, what do you expect?

Potter/Pikachu: *_shouts* Utter loyalty, that's what! *__smiles* Just kidding! I'm surprised you responded at all. *_hugs herself_* It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I so happy._

Harry: *taps her shoulder* Uh, I hat to interrupt your…erm happy, but why am I here?

Potter/Pikachu: Because, I'm not thanking anyone until I post the second part and that could be a month from now. Plus I didn't want you to be lonely.

Harry: *_sweatdrops* You make me sound like a puppy._

Potter/Pikachu: *_coos* That's a good boy. I'll give you a milk bone if you give the disclaimer!_

Harry: *_stares at her strangley_* Minus the milkbone, I'll do the disclamer though. Ahem, Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics (twisted the words in case you haven't noticed) or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic.

Sirius: Not bad for a beginner.

Harry: *_smiles* Thanks Siri!_

Potter/Pikachu: How sugery sweet. I think my teeth are rotting as we speak. Remus say the title before I vomit.

Remus: You and me both sister.

**Remus****: Chapter 10**

**Events at the Alley: Part 1**  
  


  
It was getting harder. Hiding his powers, and giving excuse after excuse. In other words, on his own personal account this summer was starting to suck.  
  
Really suck. Big time.  
  
The only thing he had to look forward to was that his powers would reach its peek before he got to Hogwarts, and once that happened, he'd finally be able to control them and be able to do his magic without burning his hand off.  
  
Unfortunately, he had a few more weeks until then, and the pain that followed certainly wasn't going to let him off.  
  
Laa-dee freakin' da.  
  
Harry had a hard time convincing everyone that he simply couldn't wash his hands in the kitchen sink no matter how close it was, and preferred to do it in the bathroom. And he didn't have any easier time persuading Ron, Fred, and George, that even though it was hot as hell, a water fight was out of the question.

To make things all the better, he had started a new fad of unintentionally pulling the doorknobs off the doors whenever he was in a hurry. '_At least it's not the whole door this time._'

"Wow Harry, you pulled it clean off you did," Ron said in an awed tone. 

A few members of the Weasley clan had caught him in the act that day.

Harry put a hand behind his head, laughing nervously, "Er, it was kinda jiggly already, I must've loosened it."

"Noooope," Fred said slowly. He picked up one of the bolts that had kept the doorknob in its small frame, examining it closely, "these were screwed in tight, no way they could be just jiggled out."

George raised his eyebrows and whistled, "You got yourself an arm there Harry."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Harry remembered those exact words coming from Sirius. "Well, sorry about that anyway. I guess I eat too many vegetables," he said with a shrug.

"S'all right Harry, I'm sure mum wont mind. It's just a doorknob."   
  
Needless to say, he was getting odd looks from everyone in the house, and demanded explanation, but he ignored it as best he could. He started reading more often too, mostly to distract himself, but only his _Martial arts in a nutshell book. Any of the other's would cause too much suspicion, and he had quite enough of that already.  
  
"Harry, I think Hermione is starting to rub off on you," Ron said jokingly to him on a Saturday evening, while they had been lounging about in the living room.  
  
Harry shrugged and watched in amusement as Hermione beamed him with a chess piece that they had previously been playing with. "And what's wrong with me rubbing off on someone hmm? I think it's great that you're reading more Harry," she said, switching from glaring at Ron to an approved look at Harry.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "That's all I need, two Hermiones in one household." He shook his head, "I'll never live to see Hogwarts."  
  
Harry hadn't exactly been having the most fun filled time during the night either, not that he ever had. But it was worse this time. His dreams about the Triwizard Wizard Tournament had come back at full force. They were even more realistic and twisted then before, and instead of waking up to just sweat dripping down his face, he'd seen that there were deep cuts going up and down his arms, soaking the sides of his cot with blood.  
  
It took great effort not to scream in surprise and fear, and even more to get up stairs to clean and wrap himself up. He leaned heavily against the sink in the bathroom and took deep calming breaths, trying not to move his arms. They had been stinging before, but now it seemed to have intensified a couple of notches after he put some of that _Wizarding Salve_ on them. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew how to find out.  
  
Harry pushed off of the sink, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Then he slowly and quietly made his way downstairs, opened his trunk, and pulled out, with shaky hands, _Adjusting ___to your __Elemental Magic**.** He flipped through the pages, and squinted in the dark at a passage that sounded like it could help him.  
  
_When getting to excited, or having your blood pressure run to high, usually your elemental magic goes out of whack. Sometimes it can lead to light bone fractures, and heavy bruising around the leg area. But the most common is cuts appearing on various parts of the body, leading to profuse bleeding. This shouldn't cause too much worry, within about thirty minutes of receiving the injury, it will most likely disappear, and any markings left will be gone the next day. The pain of course, will linger for a while, but should stop in about an hour's time._  
  
Harry gently closed the book and leaned his head back against his cot from the floor. He jumped when Ron gave a tremendous snort, and for a fleeting second he thought he would wake up. How would he explain this? He waited for a few seconds; stock still, and then relaxed when his best friend continued to give even snores on his side.  
  
'_No way I'm going back to sleep now,_' Harry thought sighing. He opened the book back up and began reading; his only source of light was the silver streaks of moon light peeking through the living room curtains. About two hours later his eyes began to sting and he had to stop reading. But he still wasn't tired, and he had plenty of night left.  
  
'_What to do, what to do_." His arms had stopped stinging, he realized belatedly. The bandages were no longer stained with his blood and had returned to there normal white. He unwrapped them. Not even a scar was left. _'Wish my eye would do the same.'_ He stood from the floor and saw that his bed sheets were wiped clean as well.  
  
_'Since I'm not doing anything, I might as well make use of my time.'_ He looked at Ron once more, and then, slipping on some shoes, headed out into the backyard to practice a few moves he'd read about in his Martial Arts book. The next time he saw Romeo and his gang – which he hoped would be later rather then sooner – he wanted to be able to fight on his terms.   
  
Harry had been doing this for several days and luckily; no one caught wind of his night time training sessions. Though, it was quite evident that he wasn't getting much sleep. About two hours before daybreak came around, Harry would sneak back into his bed and pretend he had been there all along. He did get an hour or so, but it always felt like he hadn't slept at all.  
  
Hermione and Ron were actually the first ones – not to his surprise – to speak of Harry's ailment out loud. It was rather late in the evening, and the Weasleys and Hermione had all sat down for dinner at the table. Mr. Weasley was telling them about the huge argument at the Ministry earlier that day. Since they had just found out about the Dementors overthrowing Azkaban and setting free all of the prisoners, they were trying to convince the Minister of Magic to at least allow the Giants to guard the front gates at Hogwarts and have free rank in the Wizarding World before it was too late.  
  
"He keeps rambling some nonsense about the giants turning on us as soon as they had the chance. He even made some stupid excuse in the Daily Prophet about the Dementors, and said they'd be back guarding Azkaban in no time! I suppose he forgot about the fact that there are escaped murderers on the loose now, or worse…" Mr. Weasley sighed, leaving his sentence out in the open to manipulate as there imaginations saw fit, "We just can't seem to get through to him."  
  
"You-Know-Who got to the Dementors first, huh dad?" Charlie asked, shaking his head in disgust at their Minister of Magic's lack of caring towards the oncoming war.  
  
"I'm afraid so, son," said Mr. Weasley, "and if Fudge doesn't act soon, then he'll have the giants too."  
  
"You're not going to give up, are you Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said, rubbing her husband's arm in comfort.  
  
"Of course not, Molly." Mr. Weasley rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve some of the stress that had been building up through the conversation. "But it certainly is tempting."  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to have the giants at our school," Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Hopefully they won't be helping Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures." He bit hard into a piece of chicken, thinking of all the dangerous beasts about several _pureblooded_ giants could stow away. "We wouldn't survive the year."  
  
"What do you think Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Huh?" Harry had been fighting to keep his eyes open, and trying not to let his head fall in his plate of food.  
  
"What do you think?" she repeated.  
  
Harry stared at her confused, and held back a yawn, "Think about what?"  
  
"The giants coming to Hogwarts," said Ron, giving him a funny look.  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times and tried to let Ron's words sink in long enough so he could respond. He couldn't remember what Hermione had said, something about Hagrid getting the giants? "Um, yeah," he said thickly.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and stopped eating his chicken, "Yeah what?"  
  
Harry yawned outright this time. What did Ron say this time? Ugh, he didn't care anymore. "Uh…the giants," he said, shrugging.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Harry," she started slowly, with far more patience then Harry knew she had, "What did I just ask you?"  
  
"I…err, can't remember," he muttered. Harry stared down at his hands and saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione and Ron exchange concerned glances. Hermione placed a soothing hand on his back. He stiffened. Harry had made the mistake of drifting off last night for a few minutes. As a result, several cuts had been sliced vertically across his back. They still hadn't healed all the way yet, and Hermione just _had_ to hit him there of all places!  
  
Harry ground his teeth and clenched his fists. Hermione was moving her hand in circular motions, irritating his wounds. His mind was reeling with several kinds of different ways to yank Hermione's arm off and twist it around her body. '_She's not the enemy,_' he reasoned with his fighting instincts, '_she doesn't know. She's just trying to help…_' but did she really __have to be rubbing his back, come on now! He needed sleep, not a damn masseuse!  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Yeah Harry," Ron added his concern, "You've been acting really weird lately. Everything okay?"  
  
'_No I'm not okay you idiotic wanker!_' Harry wanted to scream. Instead, he forced a smile and looked his friend in the eye with all the earnestness he could muster, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that Harry was hiding the obvious, "Cause it looks like you're about to use your mashed potatoes as a pillow. Just tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help."  
  
'_Somehow, I seriously doubt that's possible,_' Harry thought. He picked at his food with his fork, avoiding Ron and Hermione's eyes. "There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Harry, you have huge bags under your eyes, and you've been on the verge of passing out all week," Hermione pushed on, not allowing him to move to another subject. "Are you not getting enough sleep? Is that it?"  
  
"No…not really," Harry said slowly. He could work his way through this, Hermione had unknowingly made an opening for him to make an excuse, he just had to be careful. Make sure nothing slipped, and don't lead them into anything he couldn't answer.  
  
"What do you mean not really? It's either yes or no, not that hard to answer." Ron's temper was flaring, and though Harry was used to Ron's frequent irritability, now really was not the time. He was not in the soberest of moods, and if Ron decided that tonight he wanted to start a row, then Harry might – non purposely of course – lash out in ways that Ron would find most painful on his part.  
  
"Ron's just worried Harry," Hermione intervened, sensing the growing tension between the two of them. "We both are." Hermione glared at Ron and elbowed him in the stomach, "Isn't that right?"  
  
Ron grunted and glared back at Hermione for almost making him choke on the corn-on-a-cob he had been trying to eat. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Harry sighed, "All right," he started levelly, particularly aimed at Ron, "I'll admit, I've been a little…restless at night, but seriously guys there's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Restless?" Hermione cocked her head, "Why would you be…" she trailed off, and covered her mouth, sudden realization dawning on her. Harry didn't like where this was going.  
  
She moved her hand away from her mouth, lowering her voice just above a whisper, "This doesn't have anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament does it?"  
  
'_Close, but not quite._' It was just a tinge deeper then that. Harry shook his head, regarding his friends calmly, "No, it's not that."  
  
Ron forcefully stabbed his fork into his plate, completely missing the yams. "Then what is it!?" he hissed, his anger flaring again as he ground the fork farther.  
  
Harry shrugged, managing with great difficulty to keep his calm, "I dunno."  
  
"Harry…" Hermione began, exasperated.  
  
"Listen, guys," Harry interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe it's the heat that's keeping me up, I dunno!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure if you guys no this, but restlessness isn't unknown amongst human beings."  
  
"Not if you're Harry Potter," Ron muttered sourly.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, suddenly very wide-awake. "I think we should drop this subject," he said in a low monotone. The simple sentence teetered dangerously towards a threat. Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly at the somewhat authoritative tone in his voice, but said nothing. Ron continued forcing down his food, his anger not allowing him to savor the taste.  
  
Harry ate his food as well; only slightly aware of the small debate Bill and Charley were having with Fred and George on who would be competing in the Quidditch World Cup this year. Ron soon joined in when his favorite team, The Cannons, had been brought up.  
  
As the night went on, their small fight, for the most part, seemed to have blown over. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione congregated in the living room after dinner. Hermione and Ron were once again, on the floor, playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione now finding herself in a new determination to defeat the undefeated Ron. Ginny watched avidly, giving Hermione suggestions as much as she could, and Fred and George played exploding snap on the coffee table.  
  
Harry sat on one of the armchairs, engrossed deeply in his Martial Arts book. He noted lightly that normally, he would be the one playing chess with Ron and Hermione would be reading the book. '_Maybe Ron was right about Hermione rubbing off on me._' But then again, this book was rather interesting. There were so many combo's that you simply could not improvise with under any circumstances, the move's they described and the pictures they showed were like master pieces in motion to him. And oh, the way's you could combine the arts with elemental magic…practically endless possibilities! More then anything, Harry would love to try some of these moves out. Experiment with them, and morph it into his own style. But a majority of them he probably couldn't even dream of doing, let alone attempting…not yet at least.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's that book your always reading about anyway?" Fred asked, his hand trembling as he gently stacked another card on the growing castle.  
  
Harry turned a page, registering Fred's question tardily. "Karate and stuff," he said simply.  
  
George froze in the middle of stacking a card on an unsteady section of the castle. "Really? Is it a guide book?"  
  
"Something like that." Harry's scar suddenly twinged and the stars on his hand pulsed violently. He dropped the book and let it fall open in his lap, not able to keep hold of it because of the pain.  
  
He ground his teeth hard, refusing to cover his forehead like he usually did. He stared blankly ahead and let his left hand hang limply on the side. The stars were pounding in tune of his heartbeat, pulsing faster and faster. He swerved his eyes at his friends without moving an inch, fearing that doing so would cause him to scream in agony. No one had noticed yet. Good.  
  
'_It'll pass in minute,_' he kept telling himself, '_just another second…it'll go away, it always goes away._' He desperately willed himself to gain control of his breathing, holding back the short gasps as sharp, burning pain spread around his skull.  
  
His hand was starting to go numb, but somewhere, within his deep sense of awareness, he could still feel the pounding. It felt like something beneath the skin of his hand was trying to smash its way out, threatening to rip through his black glove.  
  
'_Just relax, it'll be over soon._' Harry silently took a deep inhalation of breath, letting it out slowly, letting out the pain. He leaned his head back against the soft cushion of the chair. The pain in his head and hand was subsiding into a dull throb, '__Just relax, it's almost over.' He let out a small sigh of relief and closed his eyes.  
  
The darkness behind his eyelids deepened quickly…too quickly. It was as if someone had stapled his eyes shut and closed his body down. But he knew he was still awake. He could faintly here Ron and Ginny arguing about her giving away all of his secret "chess moves."  
  
Was this a vision? Harry hadn't had one of those in a while. Well, not including the small but detailed outlooks of his parent's death. Technically that had been a scene of the past, and he didn't have visions of the past. At least he didn't think he did.  
  
Silence swept over him, and fear fluttered in his stomach. What the hell was going on!? A rushing sound that made the blood pound in his ears seemed to be his answer. Images followed the sound, sharp then blurry, sharper then blurry again. It was like watching a T.V. with horrible reception. Harry squinted through his minds eyes, trying to make out the pictures. He knew these were important – what ever they meant – otherwise he wouldn't be seeing it right now.  
  
A key, no, three keys were all Harry could decipher within the pictures, neither of which were his. Wait no, the picture was fading into a different one. This one was extremely fuzzy, and took a whole minute of squinting and concentrating before he could see anything, or to be more accurate, anybody. It was a woman from the looks of the robes that tightly curved around her figure. She had the creamiest caramel skin and her eyes…Harry shivered…a dazzling bright green that were as cold as ice. They looked disturbingly familiar. Harry squinted his eyes harder. He hoped it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn the woman's pupils were shaped into vertical slits.  
  
Those were the last contemplations Harry was able to give on that picture. It dissolved into blackness, and was replaced by an image that was so foggy that it looked like an overly smudged oil painting. It was moving now, and made itself even harder to see. He stared as hard as he could, trying to find a shape in the image he could work with.  
  
'_Is that fire?_' Dark red and orange blots danced and jumped in circles all over the canvas of his mind. The picture cleared more. Yup, that's definitely fire, he could practically hear the embers crackling. But there was something else, another shape, swaying in the centre of the flames. It was a hand.  
  
Harry took a sharp intake of breath, the sudden fear overwhelming his senses catching him off guard. Everything about that hand and whatever was attached to it made him shake uncontrollably. He didn't know why, but somehow he knew that thing was pure evil. The hand suddenly swiped at him, and for a few seconds he was able to see every detail of the clawed, decayed limb. His eyes flew open, breathing hard as if he had been running a mile.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the state of the Weasleys' living room. There was smoke all over the place. Some coughing and a few curse words, banished any doubt that he was still in that odd dreamlike place. His sixth sense – as what he'd come to call it now – picked up two small objects flying quickly towards him.  
  
Harry stretched his right hand to the side and caught them. In the process, saving an antique wireless lamp that was sitting on a stand next to him, from utter destruction. He didn't pay attention to what he had caught however; he was still wondering why it was so smoky.  
  
"Damnit all Ron!" Fred coughed through the smoke, "One of your stupid chess pieces hit me!"  
  
"Well," Ron shot back, "maybe you should tell your other half to stack his cards better," he ended angrily in a fit of coughs.  
  
"Me?" George said aghast, "You were the one who shook the table."  
  
"How about we stop arguing for a minute and get rid of the smoke?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Right," said Fred. "_Ventaro___!" The smoke cleared with a swishing sound after the spell was said, all of the chaos that it covered now exposed._

The chessboard was flipped over and its pieces were scattered about everywhere, muttering complaints about rough treatments from their owner. The tips of Ron's hair were singed, as well as both Hermione and Ginny's bangs. Fred and George's faces were smudged with black soot and there red hair stood on end.

Harry noticed that the card castle had fallen. Ah, now he knew what happened, or had an idea. It was the case of someone knocking over a card that was in place, and when playing exploding snap the cards didn't just fall, they actually exploded!

It was a rather comical scene, and Harry would've laughed if he had felt up to it. His mind was still whirling about the odd vision he had just had. They never came like that before. It usually happened when he went to sleep, not forcing him into some kind of trance. And what was up with those pictures? During a vision, most of the time a scene would just play out in his dream, but this time it had come in clips, very unclear ones at that. Especially the last picture, he shivered a little. Just thinking about that hand made ice cubes drop into his stomach and his body tremble in terror. But the even scarier part about that was he didn't know why.

One thing was for sure though, all of those images had to have been related to Voldemort. Otherwise, his scar wouldn't have burned.

"Hey, I'm missing a few pieces," Ron's voice cut into Harry's reviver. He, Hermione, and Ginny started looking around the floor for any sign of them.

Hermione scratched the top of her head, "They couldn't have gone too far, they don't have legs after all," she said thoughtfully.

"Who knows," Ron said while lifting up the carpet by the coffee table, "they might've hopped off somewhere…treacherous little buggers." Ron dug deeper into the carpet, and let out a loud sneeze, "Ahh-CHU! Argh, stupid dust bunnies."

Hermione shook her head, setting up the rest of the remaining pieces for another game, "Bless you."

Ron sniffed, "Thanks."

"Where on earth are we? And why is it so dark in here?" Harry jumped in his seat at the voice that he knew had come from no one in the room.

"Would you shut up!" said a second voice, "We're probably just under that blasted couch again."

"Oh no," the first voice welled, "Do you have any idea how long it takes him to look under the couch!?"

The source of the voices was coming from his right. He looked down at his clenched hand where he had caught the two things flying at him. He opened it, and saw a queen and a knight breathe in heavily and blink a couple of times, well the knight blinked, the queen had no face to do so.

"Let there be light," said the queen happily.

The knight gave her an annoyed look, "I thought I said shut up." It looked around Harry's palm and then at Harry himself. "Hey, nice catch kid."

Harry blinked once, and then smiled a little as the knight must have figured out what happened, "Thanks, no prob." He noticed Ron was still digging deeper into the carpet, "Hey Ron, I found your pieces."

Ron pulled his arm out from under the carpet, shaking the dust off, "Really, where'd you find them."

"He caught us," the queen answered before Harry could say anything, "saving us from a most dreadful accident in hitting that lamp I might add."

The knight rolled its eyes, "Blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I think you should be a Drama queen instead of the chess queen."

Harry tossed the two pieces at Ron. He gratefully caught them and set them back up on the board.

"All right Ron, fiftieth time is a charm, there's no way I can loose again," Hermione said jokingly.

"Sure you will Herm," Ron said with a playful smile. He narrowed his eyes in Ginny's direction, sibling annoyance sparking between the two, "That is if Ginny would so kindly stop _cheating_."

Ginny hmphed and folded her arms across her chest, "I was not _cheating_, I was merely giving Hermione some advice. Would you let off already, it's not like your going to loose anyway Mr. Chess king!" She stuck her tongue out and gave him an old fashioned raspberry. Ron, startled at the childish act, returned it at full force. The two exchanged raspberries until Hermione interfered, putting up her hands to stop them.

"Time out kids," Hermione said in her usual bossy tone. She turned to Ron, "Ron, Ginny's not cheating. She's just giving helpful tips, that aren't very affective I might add."

Ginny had gone from smiling smugly at her brother to a look of indignation after hearing Hermione's last comment about her, "Hey!"

Hermione turned to Ginny, ignoring her exclamation, "And you Ginny, you might as well stop giving me tips since Ron wants to get all prissy about the whole matter."

Ron, who had been giving his own smug smile gaped at Hermione with his mouth wide open, "Prissy!?" he sputtered out the word, not sure of how to respond to such a description, "P-prissy!?" he said again. "What the…? I-I am not prissy!"

"That sounded pretty prissy to me," Fred muttered before cracking up into fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up you great git," Ron said crossly. He turned back to Hermione, and moved one of his pawns as indication of starting their game.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Who says you get to go first."

Ron shrugged, "I won the last time, I go first."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, whatever," she rolled her eyes, moving one of her own pieces and adding with a sly smile, "prissy-boy."

Harry held in his own laughter as Ron threatened to chuck one of his bishops at Hermione if he called him that again. He immediately stopped laughing when a wave of weariness cascaded over him. His eyelids suddenly felt like lead as well as his body. For a fleeting second, Harry thought he would fall asleep and be plunged back into that awful vision. Which was probably the reasoning behind his tired state. He had felt fine before, but now he feared he could fall asleep at any given moment. Tearing him away from this reality and back into a place even worse then the vision.

Harry shook his head with new resolve. Moving the book onto the stand where the lamp was, he propped his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands, forcing himself in an awkward position. He refused to let himself go to sleep now. There was absolutely no excuse he could come up with in the world if he were to wake up screaming with cuts all over his body.

"It's ten o' clock everyone, time for bed!" Mrs. Weasley yelled an hour later, descending down the stairs to make sure her children and guests listened.

Harry was startled out of the half sleep he had found himself comfortably in. After staring at Ron mull over for twenty minutes straight on where to make his next move, Harry was surprised he wasn't already knocked out on the floor.

"Aw Mum," George started pleadingly, "It's so early! Can't we stay up a little longer?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry dear." Then she added in an undertone, "We have a big day planned ahead of us tomorrow, so I want everyone to have a good night's rest." She looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry squirmed a little under her penetrating gaze, guessing that she was aware of his non-sleeping habits. "What do you mean Mrs. Weasley? What's going on tomorrow?" he innocently tried to sway Mrs. Weasley's hinted concern to the event.

She smiled warmly at him, "You'll find out soon enough, isn't that right Fred and George?" she said, looking sternly at her twin sons.

"Mum! What makes you think that we know anything?" Fred said, obviously aware of what was going on.

"Yeah, we haven't the slightest clue in what you're talking about," George added with an innocent look.

Mrs. Weasley didn't buy anything they said. "Mm, right. Now off to bed with all of you."

Everyone began to pick up their mess and then headed for their respective rooms to get a good night's sleep. Harry took out some pajamas from his trunk, and then placed his Martial Arts book on top of it, ready for him to look at while the rest of the house's occupants slept.

Hermione lingered in the living room for a moment, whispering something in Ron's ear. Harry looked on curiously as Ron nodded in some determination. His eyes widened when Hermione parted from Ron's ear, and gave him an open peck on the cheek. She brushed past Harry as if nothing had happened, saying good night, and headed up stairs to Ginny's room, leaving a stunned Ron touching the spot with his hand where Hermione had kissed him.

Harry snapped out of his own small shock at what had happened and went up to Ron with a wily grin on his face. "Ooh Ron, was that just a good night kiss I saw, or was it preparation for a tango with the tongues?" Harry said, elbowing Ron in the stomach while wiggling his eyebrows. "Huh, huh?"

Ron continued to stare off into space, until Harry's elbow jutted him back to the real world. He cleared his throat, "Ah no, it was probably nothing. She was just giving me a friendly peck, that's all, nothing more."

Harry raised his eyebrows. So much denial coming out of such a little mouth. He shrugged and turned to go upstairs and get dressed in the bathroom. It wasn't his job to play cupid, they'd figure out their feelings for each other eventually, or at least admit it out loud.

Harry came back down stairs to see Ron already dressed and lying down under the covers on the couch. He climbed onto his cot and got under his covers, waiting for his friend to fall into a deep sleep so he could go out and train.

Three hours had passed and Harry knew that Ron was still awake. How? Well, for one thing, he could easily make out the different and forceful patterns of Ron's breathing, indicating that he was pretending to be asleep. And as for the other, it was slightly obvious that Ron wasn't sleep walking when he would get up every fifteen minutes and check if Harry were sleeping.

Harry would also pretend to be asleep, and each time he closed his eyes it got harder for him to open them back up. Finally, at about two a.m. Harry gave up to the sleepiness that was too overwhelming to bear any longer. He just prayed that his subconscious would be kind to him for once and not be too hard on him when the nightmares once again commenced.

********

Harry stretched a little, awakening the next morning to the early suns rays shinning down at him from the living room window. He sat up, and was extremely surprised at how refreshed he felt. '_Hey, I actually stayed asleep the entire night!' he thought happily. Not a single nightmare had plagued his dreams last night, in fact, he didn't even have a dream at all. '_It certainly has been a while since that happened,_' he mused. He really hoped that didn't mean anything _too_ significant._

He slipped on his glasses, and everything came into clearer focus. Harry noticed that Ron was no longer in bed. '_Huh, that's odd.' Usually he was always up before his friend, Ron wasn't what you would call a light sleeper. He dismissed Ron's strange behavior with a shrug and swung his legs over his cot. _

Harry headed for the kitchen to go in search for some breakfast, if it wasn't already made. Most of the time, Mrs. Weasley was up before everyone, so she could get a _head start_ on the chores around the house, as she put it. He pushed open the door…

_"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!" _

Harry stared in shock at the entire Weasley family and Hermione gathered in the kitchen. Surrounding them were presents of all sizes and confetti that seemed to be floating down out of nowhere. A banister hung above them with the words _Happy Birthday_ on it, and just below that, sitting on the kitchen table, was a delicious looking cake with green icing on it.

Harry stood paralyzed in the doorway, "Wha-wha…You…Thank yo-… I can't believe…" He was at lost for words.

"Don't say everything at once now Harry," said Fred smiling.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to find his words so he could string two sentences together, "I-I don't know what to say." July 31st was a day that had hardly crossed his mind.

Ron came up next to him and slapped him on the back, "We noticed. Now don't just stand there, come on over and open your presents."

The two joined everyone else at the table, Harry being seated at the head.  
  
"Here Harry," Hermione said, handing Harry a square shaped box wrapped in shiny yellow wrapping paper. He had a feeling he knew what it already was. "Open mine first."  
  
Harry quickly unwrapped his present. Not to his surprise, it was a book. It was hardback navy blue, the title reading; **_1001 Curses, Hexes, and Spells for the Wizard on the Go_**. Harry smiled up at Hermione, "Thanks a lot Herm, I think I'll be needing this."

Hermione blushed, squealing in delight, "Ooh, I knew it'd come in handy for you later on."

"Enough of all that, open mine now Harry," Ron broke in. He handed him a package that was wrapped into a square and had a small bump in the middle. He opened it and found out that there were two things inside. The first was a book called, **Quidditch****: Seeker's World Wide.** The other was a watch. Harry twirled it in his hands, observing the clocks face with interest. He could tell it was a Wizarding watch, for instead of hands, planets substituted it to give the seconds, minutes, and hours. Harry's face broke out into a huge grin and looked back to his friend who was beaming at the happiness radiating off of him. "Thanks Ron."

"Eh, no problem," Ron said modestly. "You're going to love that book though. I think it has every Seeker move recorded possible-"

"Before you get into any of that," Ginny interrupted, earning a glare from Ron, "Here's my gift." She handed him a light package that was messily wrapped with red paper. "I didn't have that much time to wrap it well…I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay." He unwrapped it. "Cool! Sugar Quills!" Harry said as the edible quills spilled out of the paper, another piece of paper falling out as well. He picked it up, and stared at a skillfully detailed picture of himself. "This is really nice Ginny, thank you."

Ginny batted her eyelashes and said so that only he could hear in a wistful voice, "I'd do anything for you as long as it made you happy." Harry gulped.

He frantically moved to another present, avoiding the uncharacteristic seductive looks Ginny was throwing his way. He spotted a crumply package. A glance up at a smiling Mrs. Weasley told him it was from her. At first Harry figured it would be one of Mrs. Weasley's usual sweaters, but as he finished opening his gift, it revealed itself to be a bit more different.

"What kind of clothes are those mum?" Percy said, curiously examining the garments.

"It's a Jean Fit," Harry said, happily looking over the clothes that he lifted up over his head. The pants and jacket were made with a matching black jean material, with blue stitching going around it, along with a blue T-shirt to wear under. Sirius and Remus had actually bought him two pairs of clothes like that, one with red stitching and the other with green, but Harry certainly didn't mind any extra. '_The more, the merrier.' He was definitely going to wear this today._

"It was on sale at one of those muggle Kraft's and Artifacts stores in Diagon Alley. Thought it would go well with those gloves you always seem to wear."

Harry smiled at her sheepishly, aware that he was wearing those just gloves at this moment and that she was staring at them with an inquisitive twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She laughed a little, "Oh, you're welcome dear."

Several owls swooped into the window with mail, startling the residents within the kitchen. Each owl dropped a letter into Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron's hands. Three owls went up to Harry, two were Great Horned owls and the other was all silver, and medium-sized compared to the rest of them. The great horns dropped off two letters and a package, while the silver owl gave him one letter and two packages.

Their deliveries fulfilled, all of the owls, in a strangely synchronized fashion, flew out the window, only leaving a few trails of feathers behind them.

Harry took one look at the first letter and immediately saw the waxy Hogwarts seal. He pushed that one aside, deciding to read his book list for this year later.

"That reminds me, Ron, did Hedwig make it here O.K.?" Harry asked, remembering that he had sent his faithful owl to the Burrow at the beginning of the summer.

Ron looked up from his own Hogwarts letter he had been reading, "She's been in and out," he said placidly, "I haven't seen her since you came over though."

"Who are those other gifts from?" Ginny asked, eyeing the extra packages.

"Only one way to find out." Harry flipped the envelope over and recognized the messy scrawl even before he read the name. "It's from Hagrid."

"Dear Harry," he read aloud.

Happy birthday! Hope your summers going well so far. I heard you were staying at the Weasleys' for the remainder of it, tell them all and Hermione I said Hi and I can't wait to see ya at Hogwarts. The present I got ya'll really come in handy when school comes 'round. Hope you like it!

Yours truly

Hagrid

Harry lowered the letter and looked at the package that came with it wearily. It wasn't moving or anything, but knowing Hagrid, he couldn't count on it doing that for long.

"Come on mate," Ron said, gulping, "you have to open it sometime, might as well get it over with."

"Maybe you should open it outside dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fully aware of how hazardous, though unintentionally, Hagrid's "presents" could be.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Mr. Weasley spoke, though he didn't seem too convinced of his words. "Go ahead and open it Harry."

Harry sighed, "Okay." He slowly picked up the package, as if it were a time bomb ready to go off at any second. It was somewhat light, and looked to be the shape of a book. '_Please don't let it be The Monster Book of Monsters part two,_' he thought, tenderly unwrapping the box.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. It was indeed a book, about monsters too, but not the one he feared. The title read in curvy dark red letters, **A Cookbook for Monsters: recipes for magical beasts and creatures of all kinds.**

Ron still stared at the book suspiciously, "It doesn't look dangerous, but you can never be too careful. Here, let me see it." Harry handed the book over.

Ron set it on the table and slipped out his wand, raising the thin wood above his head.

Ron's act reminded Harry that it was still a little iffy whether he could use his own wand or not. As in, he sometimes could use it, like the time he turned Ron's hair pink as a practical joke, and sometimes…well, another attempt at casting a spell and his wand hand would most likely no longer exist.

Ron flipped through the pages. Everyone moved back a little, just in case something did actually blow up or something accumulated to what Hagrid might think as _safe. The room was plunged into silence…sweat dripped off his brow…he was at the last page…_

Meow! 

"_Ahhh__!"_

If they were sitting they had jumped in their seat, and if they were standing then they weren't any longer. Crookshanks, a fluffy ginger colored cat with a squashed face, padded his way into the kitchen and, rather gracefully for a cat with such stubby legs, leapt onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione put a hand over her chest and laughed a little, soon joined in by everyone else. How could they be so jumpy? "Aw, Crookshanks," Hermione crooned, petting the cat lovingly. "Where have you been all this time? I bet you've been lonely haven't you?"

Crookshanks cocked his felines head to the side and looked up at his master, '_Nah, I was just out getting some real food. I'm tellin' ya Mistress that Meow Mix is killin' me!_'

Harry stared at Crookshanks with raised eyebrows. He was only mildly surprised that he could here his thoughts. Harry hadn't heard anyone else's since he first arrived, and had gone with Ivory's theory – thank goodness – that his psychic powers were only temporary. He could only pray that his mind intrusions were now limited to the cat.

Harry and Crookshank's eyes met. Crookshanks gave a once around the room then his eyes landed on Harry's again, '_Oh darn, I knew I forgot something! Happy Birthday Harry, had I known, I would've gotten you something._'

Did a cat just offer him a present? '_Um…that's okay, you didn't have too?_' Harry thought. Maybe the mind reading thing worked the other way around.

The cat jumped a little. Guess it does work that way. '_Isn't it a little early for you to understand me?_'

Harry shrugged, '_Probably.' Though he didn't know what he meant by that. Was he supposed to talk to cats in the near future?_

Crookshanks looked at him thoughtfully, but then again, don't cats always look thought full? '_Huh,_' he said, and Harry could've sworn he saw the hint of a grin growing on his face, '_well, no more one sided conversations for me.'_

"Crazy cat," Ron muttered. He shut the book with a snap, and pocketed his wand, "I think it's safe. Go on and open the rest Har'."

Harry nodded, and picked up the envelope next to the other two presents. His face lit up once reading the script. "It's from Sirius and Remus."

"I bet you're so happy for Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said beaming, "He really does deserve it after all this time."

Harry stared at her blankly, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't-" Mr. Weasley quickly whispered something in her ear, cutting her off. "Oh," she drew out the word knowingly.

She looked back at Harry and laughed nervously, "Oh, um, er never mind dear."

Harry shook his head and grumbled in annoyance. Another secret he had to figure out for himself. He was about to tear open the letter, when the corners started to give off purple smoke. At first Harry thought they had given him a howler, but then why would the smoke be purple?

"Aw, how nice of them. They sent you a Messenger," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Messenger?"

"Basically the opposite of a Howler," said Ron, "instead of yelling bad things at you, it yells good things."

The Messenger flew out of Harry's hands and hovered in the middle of the table. The flap tore open by itself, and Sirius' voice filled the room, singing a song that, Harry had a feeling, purposely sounded like a wailing cat.

_"You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
  
'Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party  
On the day you came to be  
  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday!"_

Long before the song had ended Harry and almost everyone else was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Tears leaked out of his eyes, and Harry thought his gut might explode.

"Heh, heh," Sirius' voice finally said. They all quieted down to hear the rest of the message, "thought I forgot didn't you?"

"I bet now he wishes you had," said Remus' voice. "It's his birthday Padfoot, why are you punishing him?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm practically a Soprano!" he said mock-indignantly.

Remus sighed, "Right. Mrs. Weasley, I sincerely apologize if your windows and glasses are now broken."

Sirius made a hmph sound, "You're just mad because you sound like Pooty Tang!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was pounding his fists on the ground. He and Hermione were laughing extra hard at the last comment, mostly because they had seen that movie.

"What!?" Remus said sounding horrified.

"Come on Remus, say it," Sirius said, his voice shaky because he was laughing as well, "Sign yo pitty on the runny kine!" he ended his sentence with more laughter. There was a clanging sound, and a howling "Ouchie!" replaced the laughter.

"Suddenly, I feel happier now," said Remus.

"Ow! Remus did you have to hit me with a shovel?"

"No, not really." They knew he was smiling innocently.

Sirius sighed, "Anyway, to get back on topic, Happy Birthday kiddo. Enclosed are your gifts from me and Moony…don't be too upset if you find a few pieces of your present eaten," he added quietly.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, "You weren't supposed to tell him that," he hissed.

"I'm just kidding Remus…He ate the entire first box of them, I had to hide the second one or else he would've eaten those too."

"I couldn't help it," Remus said defensively, "they're just so tasty, and strangely addictive. But really Harry, you're going to love them-"

"We know Remus did." Sirius snickered. _Clang!_ "Ow! Moony, put that thing away!"

"Oops, slipped," Remus said, laughing.

"Well, we'd better be going, don't want to hold you up any longer. Oh, and I also have that surprise for you – remember when I told you about that in your letter – but I can't tell you till September first."

"Bye!" They said in union.

The letter sealed shut, and then fell flat on the table in perfect condition, as if nothing had ever happened to it.

"I can't believe one of those two are actually going to _teach_ at Hogwarts this year," Bill said, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Remus is the one who's teaching there," said Ron, "his second time actually."

"Wish he was there during our year," Charlie said with a longing expression.

"He was excellent at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione added. "Too bad he's not doing that class."

"Eh, I'm sure he'll make a good Astronomy teacher," Ron said, grunting as he clambered back into his chair for the third time. "Probably a lot more exciting then Sinistra was."

Harry waited for everyone to calm down, then he read the card that was placed in between the presents,

"These both used to belong to your parents. They put them in storage for you to one day have. Hope you like them.

                                                                                    ―Sirius and Remus."

'_They belonged to my parents.' Harry wasn't sure he wanted to open them in front of his friends, fearing he might show emotions that he normally hid. But his friends looked on eagerly, and Harry felt he'd be fighting a losing battle if he suggested opening them alone._

He pulled the first box closer to him and began unwrapping it. It was actually two boxes stacked on top of each other. He nearly burst into another fit of laughter upon seeing the first one. He couldn't help but crack up, as the mental picture of the calm and composed Remus Lupin going crazy over some **_Ring Pops_**, like the box before him.

"Ring Pops," Ron said, looking at the box with confusion, "I've never heard of those before."

"There a…There a," Harry said, trying to catch his breath, "muggle candy."

Getting a hold of himself, Harry moved on to the other present that was on the bottom of the Ring Pops. He pulled out a large black case. Harry could tell it was old by the dust that had collected on the top, and that it probably hadn't been touched in years.

He blew it off with a puff of breath. '_Now what could this be?_' There were no markings on it of any sort. He unclipped the silver buckles with his thumbs, and slowly opened the lid for dramatic affect.

Harry gasped. The interior of the case was dark purple velvet, and inside of a perfectly outlined groove was a mahogany Gilga Violin. Carved on the face of it, just below the strings was the name, Lily.

The name provoked a haunting but lulling sound to rush through Harry's ears and head like a wave crashing onto a rocky shore.

_Flying phoenix, lovely doves  
Listen child, and remember  
You're my one, my only love  
Past, Present, Forever…  
  
_

"It's beautiful Harry," Hermione's quiet words snapped him out of his stupor, "do you know how to play?"

"No," Harry was surprised at the lack of emotion in his voice, "but I don't care."

Ron's hand was on his shoulder, "You all right?" he said sympathetically.

Harry nodded numbly. His eyes set on the other present, by far the smallest of them all. He opened it, and wished he had been more prepared for the assault of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

It was a golden oval shaped locket, attached to a matching chain. There was a picture of a stag with its front legs kicked up, embedded on the front. On the back was a blooming lily flower, also embedded so that it looked like it had always been there.

Harry twisted the locket around in his fingers, examining every detail. He, almost hesitantly, opened it with a small click. Music with no words started to play, a violin strumming in the background. He didn't need the words to recognize the tune of his mothers lullaby.

_…I'll hold you tight, I'll keep you warm  
I'll protect you from a darkened storm_

_Like stars that shine across the sky_

Our souls will never die… 

If Harry remembered how to, he'd probably be crying by now. The Dursleys had pounded – and he meant that literally – that way of expression out of him. The only time liquid ever escaped his eyes was when he was either hit in the face – which usually turned out to be blood – or when he laughed too hard. The last time he had cried out of sadness was when he first got locked in his cupboard, and he was only three years old back then.

Though, it was a good thing he didn't now, Harry couldn't imagine how embarrassed he'd feel if he cried out right on his birthday.

He closed the locket with one hand, cutting the song off in the middle of its tune. He clipped the chain around his neck, and silently thanked Sirius and Remus for there existence. They meant everything to him, and these gifts had only upped that fact.

"Thank you all," Harry said, finally finding his voice. "This has been the best birthday ever."

"That's not all Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he bent over to light the candles on the cake with his wand, "I have one more surprise for you, but first…"

He flicked his wand and everything went dark, the only source of light emitting from the flickering candles.

"Happy Birthday to you," they all sang in sync, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, Happy birthday to you!"

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a second. There was only one wish he had and he knew it would never come true. He blew out the candles thinking, '_I wish I was normal.' They all clapped, and the lights came back on._

"Food time!" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

For the first time in a while, Harry ate all of his food without a problem.

"I guess now we know you'll eat if it's something you like," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"You know what they say," Ron said with his mouth full, "cake is the universal food product. If he didn't eat that, then we'd have something to worry about."

Mr. Weasley tapped his goblet with a spoon to gain everyone's attention, "I've gotten tickets to the W.W.N's talent show that's playing in Diagon Alley. We'll arrive there early so you can all get your Hogwarts things, and still have good seats for the show."

Ginny clapped her hands gleefully, "Ooh, I've always wanted to go to that show."

"What's that?" Harry asked, once again showing his ignorance towards the wizarding world.

"It's just like a muggle talent show," Hermione answered, earning a surprised look from Ron and Harry. "I read about it in the Daily Prophet once," she said shrugging, "Anyway, they travel all over the world all year long, having people sign up so they can show what they can do. It's hosted by some of the producers from the W.W.N. radio station."

"I heard anyone could enter," Ron said thoughtfully.

"There's an age limit though," Hermione said knowingly, "I think it runs around 10 and up."

"They used to do something like that at my old school," said Harry, remembering the time when Dudley and his gang had entered it. They had done a very horrible but yet very hilarious impression of the group N'sync. Frankly, Dudley Dursley in a Justin Timberlake get up was not a pretty sight.

They all finished eating and scurried out of the kitchen. Harry packed his presents into his trunk, already dressed in the new outfit Mrs. Weasley had given him. He was the first to have gotten washed up, using the Cleaneso varra waterspell, which was, thankfully, the only one he could do.

He lingered on putting the violin away, running a hand over the smooth mahogany surface. Other then the locket, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon. His fingers lightly plucked the strings, a small chord striking the living room out of its silence. He was all alone, everyone else was upstairs, waiting to, or getting dressed.

Harry suddenly had a strong urge to play it, even if he didn't know how. He took out the violins bow and placed the base of the violin under his chin, like how he had seen people do on T.V. and other such things. He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one had decided now was the time to drop in unexpectedly. Seeing himself still alone, Harry gently placed the bow across the violin where it met the strings. He sawed it slowly upward, happy to hear a light, high-pitched sound instead of something akin to nails on a chalkboard. He felt a little more confident now, so he pulled the bow down in a similar fashion, this time plucking the strings on the neck a little as he did so. The sound came out a little deeper this time, a bit of a jiggle within the vibration.

The bow almost seemed to glide itself over the strings as Harry continued the motions, every so often altering it by either changing the pattern of his bow or toying with the strings. The made up pattern quickly transformed into a song of its own. He closed his eyes, and let his own music sooth him, barely taking in the realization that he was expertly playing an instrument he had never used in his life.

**(A/N: At this point, all readers might want to insert any cool violin ditty they'd ever heard and imagine him to playing it. The one I'd prefer would have to be the song the gypsy lady played in the movie Queen of the Damned, right before Lestat snapped her neck and he and Marius burned her dead body on the beach! Er A/N too long, back to the story.)**

Without noticing, Harry's super speed started to kick in. The notes of the song gradually climbed higher into a pitch he couldn't identify. Faster and faster, the agility reaching a level of unearthliness, he stroked the strings elegantly with the bow until it, and his arm became a blur of colors.

He felt like he was on his broom, his spirits lifted and his soul seemed to fly away every time a note flittered off the strings and into the atmosphere. At that moment, nothing could perturb the serenity around him…

'_I thought you said you couldn't play?'_

Harry jumped, causing his hand to slip and earning a rather unholy scratchy sound from the violin. He whirled around, hiding the violin behind his back. His eyes searched the room frantically, wondering who was in there with him.

He saw no one, no one human at least. Crookshanks hopped onto the couch, lying on his stomach with an expression of slight amusement.

Harry let the instrument rest at his side, relaxing. '_It's only you,_' Harry thought, relief sinking in knowing that only the cat had witnessed his small symphony.

'_You should've sensed me coming, you know.'_

Harry rolled his eyes and sank down on the same couch that Crookshanks was on, making him bounce up at the abruptly added weight. '_I was a little preoccupied at the moment, so sue me.'_

'_That would bring me back to the first question,' Crookshanks said with a curious purr. '__You said earlier to Mistress you couldn't play that thing.'_

'_I can't though…' Harry trailed off at the look Crookshanks gave him._

'_Really, sounded like you could play that – what's it called? Violin? – well to me.' He stretched his front legs out and dug his claws into the sofa, '_Mistress often tells me I have an ear for music._'_

'_But I can't…or I couldn't ten minutes ago,' Harry shook his head,__ 'wait a minute! Er, why can I talk to you again?'_

'_You don't know?'_

'_To an extent,' Harry reasoned, shrugging, __'but I'd prefer to confirm it.'_

'_Well obviously your animagus form is a cat of some sort, am I correct?'_

'_Yeah, so?'_

'_So, therefore you can talk to cats. Get it?'_

Harry's thoughts wandered to Sirius. He wondered if that counted against his godfather when he turned into a black shaggy dog. '_So, an animagus can talk to other animals they can turn into._'

'_Well, your kind of animagus can.'_

'_What do you mean **my** kind of animagus?'_

Crookshanks rolled his eyes, annoyed, '_Oh lord, our only hope of surviving an apocalypse is a dumbass,' he muttered. _

"I am not a dumbass!" Harry said aloud…very loud.

"What's all the yelling about Harry?" Ron said as he and Hermione marched down the stairs.

Crookshanks snickered, out loud sounding more like he was choking on a fur ball. '_You know what they say about thinking out loud._'

Harry folded his arms across his chest in annoyance, '_Shut up mashed potato face._'

Ron looked at Harry and Crookshanks strangely. Wondering why his friend was watching the cat so intently. "What's up with you and the cat?"

Crookshanks growled within his throat, looking ready to pounce at Ron as he shifted his position, '_I have a name carrot top._'

"Huh?" Harry said, momentarily distracted by Crookshanks's choice of a retort. '_Suppose he really doesn't like Ron,' he thought. "Oh nothing."_

"You sure about that," Ron said with a laugh, "cause it looks like you were attempting to have an intelligent conversation with him."

'_We **were** having an intelligent conversation,' Harry heard Crookshanks mutter, '_until someone came in and the I.Q. level dropped eighty five percent._'_

Harry had to hold back a laugh.

"Oh leave Crookshanks alone Ron," said Hermione, rushing past him and sitting next to Crookshanks on the couch, "he didn't do anything to you, quit starting fights with him."

"What?" said Ron, appalled by Hermione's so called assumptions on his person. "He's the one giving me the evil eye," he accused.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave Ron one of those, _Come on now, give me a freakin' break here_ looks that she was so good at. She scratched Crookshanks behind the ear, her demeanor rapidly changing from aggravation towards Ron to a soft and loving towards Crookshanks. Strange how she could do that so fast in such a limited amount of time. "You're not giving Ron the evil eye are you Crookshanks?" she asked sweetly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

"Don't tell me your jealous of wittle old Crooky-shanky Ron," Hermione said, giggling.

Both Ron and Crookshanks snapped their heads at Hermione, Crookshanks looking particularly horrified at the new given nickname his master had decided on.

'_Did you just call me…? Crooky what now!?' Crookshanks said at the same time Ron said, "Why on earth would I be jealous of him?"_

Hermione giggled again, "Oh don't worry Ron, I think you're a lot cuter then Crookshanks anyway," she said under her breath.

Harry rose his eyebrows, not sure if he had heard right. '_Hermione certainly is being more open this year._' Maybe that whole ordeal with Krum had made her cocky, '_Nothing wrong with that. 'Bout time one of them made a move anyway._'

Her words had the desired affect on Ron, if indeed the affect was meant to make his face flush the color of his hair. He tried to look at anything but Hermione, muttering something that sounded like, "I hope you're not comparing me to a cat."

"All right everyone, let's move out!" said Mrs. Weasley, coming down the stairs with the rest of the Weasleys in tow, dressed in an assortment of robes. "The Ministry car should be arriving any second now."

"Ministry car?" Ron asked, making way on the side of the staircase for his brothers and sister. "Why aren't we taking the fireplace? It's a lot easier."

"This way is safer though," said Mrs. Weasley, lingering on the steps next to her son. "We don't want to take any chances of someone tampering with the Floo Network, it's too dangerous." She gave a sidelong glance over at Harry. He squirmed under her gaze, knowing that when she said someone, she meant that there was a possibility that a Death Eater could easily switch the fireplace they were destined to go to – especially with so many of them working at the Ministry – and cause them to cross their path. And with him as Voldemort's main target, that theory was even more likely.

That fact made Harry feel a bit lower then he did five minutes ago. If the Weasleys thought that the Death Eaters were after his head…ugh, that was nothing compared to the small grudge the Devlin had against him. He'd hate to see any of them get caught in the cross fire of a fight between him and those half breed Demons, or anyone else as a matter of fact. '_Hopefully they won't come to Diagon Alley.' They'd been quiet so far, but how long was that supposed to last? The Devlin had the most aggravating knack for catching him at a place he'd least expect them to be._

Harry quickly put away his violin and slipped his black Hogwarts robes on. They fit him a little more snuggly then last year, he'd have to pick another pair at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion. He patted both of his jean pockets, making sure that his key and Hogwarts letter were safe and secure.

They all headed out the door and milled in to the Ministry vehicle. This time the car wasn't quite as souped up like it was the last time Mr. Weasley had rented one. It was a large Dodge Ford truck. The red paint was faded and a little scraped off, ant the bumpers didn't look like they were all the way on, but it still ran smoothly, and it had enough space where as they didn't have to expand all the seats with magic for them to all fit.

Mr. Weasley parked the Dodge in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They got out of the car, some muggles passing by giving Mr. Weasley in particular dirty looks.

"Wonder what's wrong with them," Mr. Weasley said as an old woman pushing a walker gave him the finger. "How rude, she must be having a bad day."

Hermione tugged on Mr. Weasley's sleeve and pointed to a poll with a small blue sign on the top of it. "I think there looking at you that way because you parked in the handicap zone, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley took a double take at the small person in a wheelchair on the sign and smacked himself in the forehead. "D'oh! You're right aren't you Hermione – I'd better go fix that – Molly take the kids to get their stuff, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

He ran back over towards the truck, waving and yelling apologies to the muggles, who looked at him even stranger then they did before.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, and then waved for everyone to follow her. Tom, the old manager who owned the inn, greeted them with his usual enthusiasm.

"Top of the morning to you Mrs. Weasley," said Tom.

"Hello Tom, how are you?" said Mrs. Weasley pleasantly 

"I'm fine. Business has picked up this year since all those foreigners poured in; I've been up to me ears in reservation."

"Really? That's great."

Tom flashed a toothless smile, "Thanks Mrs., at this rate you'll be seein' old Tom for another decade or so," he said chuckling. "Hey, are you folks going to see that W.W.N Talent show there hosting at Diagon Alley.

"Why yes, Arthur was able to get some last minute tickets."

"Ooh, I heard it was a real crowd pleaser. I might have to check it out myself if I ever get time."

They bid the innkeeper goodbye and then headed out back to the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley.  The place was full of witches and wizards of all sizes. Most of them were wearing lighter and thinner robes to lessen the humid heat the last day of July had to offer. Mrs. Weasley was about to give off orders, when Mr. Weasley rushed through the opening, huffing and puffing and holding a stitch in his side.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said, still out of breath, "some old people kept trying to swipe me with there cane's."

They all held in a snicker, even Mrs. Weasley had to crack a smile at the mental picture of her husband being pummeled by a band of the elderly. "All right, we'll all meet back at um… Gambol and Japes Joke Shop in an hour, then we'll head off to the show. That sound good?"

They nodded, and all went their separate ways.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way down the alley, a variety of oddly dressed people, odd for the Wizarding world at least, passed by them, and seemed to be making things even more crowded then usual. At every shop window a huge group of people was gathered around, a majority of them in loud colored T-shirts, shorts and even visors, their robes thrown over their arms and shoulders. It was like Diagon Alley had transformed into the Disney Land, and its shops were now rides ridden with tourists.

Ron mentioned that he needed to get some money out of Gringotts. Harry realized with irritation that he too needed to make a pit stop at the Wizarding bank, for he had left all the remaining money he had in his trunk. '_Damn cat was right,' Harry thought, '__I can be a real dumbass sometimes.'_

"Man, this place is packed!" Ron proclaimed, as the three of them plowed there way through the midst of an extremely long line leading to a shop called, _Magical Menagerie. He rested his eyes in disgust at an extremely fat man clad in only some far to small basketball shorts, sandals, and sunglasses propped on the top of his head; the man looked like he was ready for the beach rather then a day in the magical world. "Why are all these weirdoes suddenly invading?"_

"I think these are the foreigners Tom was talking about," said Hermione, uncharacteristically jabbing her elbow at a nearby fellow to get threw after muttering an "Excuse me."

"Think there all here for the show?"

"Doubt it," said Harry. He saw a few flashes of the black Hogwarts uniform standing next to someone in colorful free dress, obviously a relative of some sort. "I think some of them are going to Hogwarts."

"I think it's a bit more then some," said Hermione, pointing towards a large group of muggle and wizard dressed children congregating over at Madam Malkin's.

The three were finally able to squeeze and push there way out of the line, and walk a clear path to Gringotts. They climbed up the many marble steps of the wizarding bank and let a goblin lead them down to the underground carts.

Harry couldn't enjoy the fast and intense ride down to their vaults. They were heading to Ron's first, but that wasn't the reason why a stone had seemed to drop in Harry's stomach. Though that of course was another reason, as he remembered the last time he had visited it, and he doubted with sorrow that the few Sickles and Knuts had grown over the past two years.

Unfortunately, Harry's hunch was quite accurate, but he felt a tinge of happiness when he saw that meager pile had increased into a couple of healthy hills, a normal amount to sustain a family. Fred and George must have made a wise investment.

Ron went inside his vault and scooped some coins into a pouch. He came out with a more satisfied expression then he usually did when it came to money.

"We'll be stopping at Mr. Potter's vault next, I presume," said the goblin driving there cart. "Unless the young lady would prefer to go first?"

"No, that's all right," said Hermione, "I exchange my Muggle money for Wizards."

The goblin nodded curtly, "Very well, Mr. Potter's it is then." He clutched a clawed hand on a lever in the cart and pulled it. A second after the motion, they were launched forward, driving deeper into the underground tunnels.

They stopped abruptly, and Harry felt the stone drop farther down his stomach. Ron had never really seen the inside of his vault, not enough to see how much he had in there. The rest of the Weasleys had conveniently blocked it from view, and saved him from hours of argument, and probably months of bent up jealousy.

'_It was bound to happen eventually,' he thought, as his hands shook slightly on the handle of his door, '_I better get it over with, maybe he wont even react the way I think he will._'_

He pulled open the door, and cringed at the two different pitches of gasps. Where Ron had hills of silver Harry had mountains of gold. The glitter and shine of the endless river of money seemed to mock him as he stumbled over a pile when he tried to slip it in his pocket as quickly as possible. Coming out, he stole a glance at his friends. Hermione merely seemed intrigued, but Ron…Harry could sense his entire fiber quivering with envy.

The ride back up was uncomfortably silent. Harry would have given anything right then and there just to be able to read Ron's mind right now.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ron asked quietly when they reached the steps outside.

Harry looked down at his feet, "Tell you what?"

Ron stopped, and it took Hermione and Harry a few steps to realize that. "That you were the bloody richest bloke in Britain, that's what!" Ron exploded.

Harry looked at Ron, surprised at the furry in his eyes. '_Why does he always get mad over stupid reasons?_' Harry neutralized his expression, and tried to keep his cool…for Ron's sake.

"Ron calm down," he said, oddly commanding, "it is not that damn serious."

"Yes it is," Ron growled. "Every time I turn around your keeping some secret from me, how can we be friends if all you do is lie!"

"Harry's right Ron," Hermione stepped in, "You're making a scene."

 Harry thought he saw something like hurt creep into Ron's eyes before they hardened into a glare, "Figures you'd take his side," he snarled, and gave one last glare at Hermione before storming off ahead of them.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called futilely, as Ron continued to walk on.

"That went well," Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be," Harry waved off, "it's not your fault. Ron just has a short temper, and you know, this probably triggered it."

"I'd better go after him," Hermione decided, "it may take a while just to catch up with him, so I'll meet you at the show, okay?"

Harry nodded and Hermione too left him alone on the steps.

*********************

Hermione ran and pushed past the crowd, trying not to loose the speck of bobbing red hair in the sea of people.

"Ron! Ron, would you stop already…oof!" Hermione's yelling was cut off when she slammed into Ron's unmoving back and landing bottom first on the cement.

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron said after helping her up.

'_What ever happened to, **are you okay**?' Hermione thought. "I came to talk to you."_

Ron folded his arms stubbornly, "If it's about Harry then I don't want to hear it."

Hermione resisted the urge to slap some sense into him by clenching her fists. Ron could be such a prat sometimes. "Ron, what's wrong with you? Why are you being this way?"

"Because he just makes me so angry sometimes!" he shouted, face turning red from the effort.

Hermione put her hands on her hips in annoyance. It was the same thing over and over with those two. "Why, because Harry has a lot of money? Well it's not his fault he has what he has, he didn't ask for it and you know it."

"That's not why…" Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Not all of why," he muttered.

"Then what else!?"

"He's keeping secrets from us 'Mione," he said submissively, "and it's not just the gold, I know it's not just the bloody gold. I'm supposed to be his best friend for God's sake, why won't he tell us anything!?"

That's what this was about. Hermione's shoulders sagged and her expression softened. "I understand what you mean Ron, but you can't force him into spilling all of his life's problems on _your terms, he's been through a lot, and it takes time. He'll come around when he's ready."_

Ron sighed in defeat, knowing there was no arguing with that. "I guess you're right."

"You know, you are being somewhat of a hypocrite," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer, "We haven't told Harry about us yet."

Ron didn't struggle against the embrace, instead, leaning into it and hugging back. "Oh," he said quietly. They stayed like that for a few moments, ignoring a few passer bys giving them odd stares. It was times like these when it didn't matter where they were or who saw them that they could truly let there feelings for each other spread out in the open. The walls of stubbornness broken down, and they could finally just be together until they were built back up again. Ron hoped that would change soon. "When do you reckon we should tell him?"

Hermione pulled back and smiled, "I take it you're not mad anymore?"

"No." He grinned goofily. "How do you always manage to answer my question with a question?"

She pecked him on the cheek as an answer, "That's for me to know and you to never find out," she said slyly. "Now come on, let's go find Harry and get the rest of our stuff."

********************

Harry slurped his Rocky Road ice-cream cone, sitting at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He had already purchased his schoolbooks, all except _The _Levels of Magic_, for he already had that one. They were all in bags next to his chair as well as some new dress and Hogwarts robes, a couple of sweat suits, and a Karate gi. Harry was surprised to see the sweat suit on his list, and the fact that they were starting a new class: Physical Education, or as he had dubbed it many a time back in muggle school, the dreaded P.E. He never thought he'd be seeing those two letters anytime soon, it hadn't exactly been one of his favorites. He was also shocked to see a gi on there as well, but was thrilled at the prospect that he'd be able to properly fight in Hogwarts._

'_Never thought that would happen._' He had experienced many fights in his old school with Dudley, but most of the time Dudley was the only one fighting and Harry was getting beat.

Harry took another lick of his ice cream, closing his eyes. He enjoyed the slight chilling sensation, running down his throat and offering some coolness inside of him. It really had been a nice birthday, even with the brawl he and Ron had. The Weasleys were too good to him, and what had he done to deserve such treatment? Nothing! Except be a constant reminder of how poor they were and become a thorn in there side. Not to mention continuously agitating their son. Come to think of it, what had he done to earn his keep with his own family? He owed Sirius and Remus the world, and the only thing he'd given _them was worry and fear for his safety, when it was them who needed the protecting._

Harry made a promise to himself that he would repay them all…somehow.

He sensed someone coming and tensed. Harry had been sensing people going in and out of the ice-cream shop all the time he had been there without a problem, but that was only because there intentions weren't set on him. His sixth sense had been growing stronger over the past week, and now he could feel a presence about fifty feet away, as long as no one was distracting him.

Harry relaxed when the person got into closer range, recognizing the aura. He put a hand behind the back of his head and continued to eat his ice cream, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty," Draco Malfoy's drawling voice finally came into hearing range. Harry could picture the Slytherin facing him at his table, his trademark sneer planted on his pale face.

Harry kept his eyes closed, leaning back a little in his chair as if he were perfectly comfortable with Malfoy's presence. He wasn't comfortable though exactly, he merely just didn't care. "Sup' Malfoy," Harry said, as if greeting a long time buddy. "How are things going with you lately? Still hanging with Crabbe and Goyle huh?"

Harry heard Malfoy shift in his place a little. He imagined he was freaking him out a bit with replacing the regular snappy retort with pleasant conversation. '_What's the point in carrying on his stupid ass arguments,' Harry thought, '_we're just gonna end up hating each other more then we already do, and that shouldn't even be possible!_'_

"So, where are the Mudblood and Weasel?" Malfoy quickly recovered, "I thought you and your two sidekicks were inseparable."

"I'd say the same for you," Harry said lightly, dismissing with effort the rude comments about his friends. "Aren't your body guards, Becky and Skip Lou, supposed to be with you right about now?"

Harry opened his eyes, seeing fully the surprise Malfoy now wore.

"How'd you…"

"Lucky guess," he lied. He had only sensed one person coming over to him, which was why it had taken him so long to figure out whom it was. The lack of aura had thrown him off. "But if you must know, my friends are out doing what they feel, I can only believe," Harry said with a shrug, "I don't think that's a crime, is it?"

"No, I suppose not. It does figure though," Malfoy sneered, and Harry prepared himself for the oncoming insult, "I mean, only a Mudblood would find interest in Wizarding trash like Weasley, guess they go hand in hand."

Harry ate the remainder of his ice cream and licked the rest of the sticky substance off his fingertips before they could drip down into his gloves. "Mm, man that was good." He looked up at Malfoy with an innocent expression, then feigned that he had just now heard his comment. "Yeah they do make a good couple," Harry said, completely twisting Malfoy's words into something positive, "it took them long enough though, I mean, seriously dude, how long did they plan on playing hard to get?"

Malfoy's sneer creased into a frown. He sat down into the other chair abruptly and glared at Harry from the other side. Things obviously weren't going according to plan for him. 

"You think you're real funny, don't you scar face?" his eyes gleamed a little at the new nickname he had christened Harry with, inspired by the familiar lightning scar on his forehead and the new one on his eye.

It didn't have the desired affect though, in fact, it had no affect at all.

"Extremely," Harry replied in a monotone that didn't suit him. He cleared his throat to get rid of that lack of emotion, "But why don't we stop all this B.S. and get to the point of why you have bestowed your ever loving presence before me."

Malfoy's smirk returned, "I thought you'd never ask," he said, showing he still carried his normal sarcasm as well. He leaned in closer and started speaking in a lower voice then before, "I'm willing to give you one last chance to let me help you."

Harry didn't like where this was going. "And what do you want to help me with?" he said carefully.

"Well," Malfoy drawled out. He glanced at either side pompously, pretending to fear that someone might be listening in. Harry could tell that he knew he knew that he was faking, but only doing so for a bit of humor. "Maybe if you drop those "friends" of yours, I could arrange a few things, and get you into the right crowd like you should have before."

Malfoy moved in closer, and Harry couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth, "Maybe, what with my connections, I might manage to get the Dark Lord on good terms with you for once. Maybe I could even get you in on our ranks, though that would take grueling amounts of persuasion on my part. You really do have a lot of potential Potter, I'll have to admit, and if you allow me to help you, then maybe I just might be able to get you back on the right track."

Harry blinked, staring at Malfoy blankly as if he were the stupidest being on earth. He stayed like that for a few seconds more, then his lips curved into a lopsided grin.

Malfoy grinned superiorly as well, reading Harry's face completely wrong.

Then Harry began to laugh humorlessly. At first a small chuckle, then growing into a full-fledged outburst. Malfoy's grin slowly began to fade as Harry banged his fists on the table, causing it to shake. 

Malfoy was about to say something, but Harry stopped laughing so quickly, and his appearance neutralized so fast that he simply couldn't find any words. "Say that one more time, and it just might be funny." 

Malfoy gritted his teeth, "This isn't some game Potter, you're either on the dark side, or the wrong side," he said threateningly, "and I think you'd better be more serious about this before it's too late to choose."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the potential adolescent Death Eater. It made him sick to think of how much this arrogant little boy didn't know, how oblivious his father had kept him from the second layer of the dark side. That jerk off. Malfoy senior was about to force his own son into something, with all the _good_ intentions and without the whole knowledge of the situation. 

Harry supposed now was a rather convenient time to tell Malfoy the rest of the side of how Voldemort's _humanitarian_ committee worked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Draco?" Harry growled slowly. A good way to start a small lesson as any. "You think you can recruit me now, saying how great it is to be a Death Eater when you yourself have obviously never experienced being one before?"

Malfoy's face contorted into anger. He couldn't believe that Potter, of all people, was talking to him that way! Throwing an offer such as that down the drain like it was nothing, and speaking to him by his first name, the nerve of him! It was purely just – just…unexpected. "How dare you-" Malfoy started angrily, but Harry cut him off.

"How dare I what? Tell your dumb ass the truth…No! Shut up, I don't wanna hear it," Harry said when Malfoy was about to speak again. He folded his hands on the table, staring intently at the young Slytherin, who returned his gaze silently, with cold furry. "Let me give you a bit of a reality check Draco, because it doesn't seem daddy dearest has given you the full extent of his job.

"When you've killed so many people that you've lost count, when you're able to drench yourself in a nine year old child's blood and feel nothing but pleasure, when you've sold your soul and your freedom to a creature as bad as Satan himself, then and ONLY then, can you come here and tell me how great, and prosperous the life of a Death Eater is. 'Cause guess what, your father has done all of that, and I can only guess how many times his so called Master has succumbed him under the Cruciatus Curse, or what kind of malicious torture he's done to him…to all of those idiotic bastards that he calls servants!"

Harry paused, seeing if any of his words had sunken into Malfoy's brain. His demeanor hadn't changed, but his gray eyes showed a slight fear that his face wouldn't. A fear that everything Harry was saying might have some truth to it. Perfect. Maybe there might be a chance for him after all. "You think about that Malfoy," Harry said still quietly, still harsh, "and I really mean it, you really think about that. The next time you see your father come home one night and see him pale and shaking, with blood on his robes that isn't his own, put yourself in his place and imagine the utopia he must be in right then and there, and see how much you like it." He spat the last words out roughly, and Malfoy actually jumped a little.

Harry almost felt a little sorry for what he'd said. Malfoy's aura had changed from his usual arrogance to atypical apprehension. The only way to get through to him though was to hit him hard and sudden. He may plunge right back into the denial he had started with, but at least now he had something to argue that point of view with, and perhaps everything wouldn't be so one sided. Who knows, maybe the stereotype that all Slytherins turned out to be Death Eaters could be proven wrong.

Harry sighed inwardly, if only the world could revolve around _definitely_ instead of a lot of _maybes_.

"Hey Harry," two voices said at the same time.

Harry didn't know who it was until they came up next to him, his full attention having been on Malfoy.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Fred said, hardly meaning a word he said.

"Actually," Malfoy drawled, snapping out of the shock Harry's speech had frozen him in, "I was just leaving."

"Ferret boy looked like he just got punked," George said as he watched Malfoy leave. He turned back to Harry. "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing really," Harry said shrugging. "Strange how a simple hello can really spook someone." Harry smiled at the curious glances the twins exchanged, both knowing full well that Harry was holding something back.

Harry's senses kicked up belatedly again, and he had no time dodge the body throwing itself at him. Arms wrapped around his neck in a bone crushing intimate squeeze, and a long black braid slapped into his face. Though the hair was obscuring his vision, he knew the voice coming out of the perpetrator anywhere.

"Chico!" squealed the feminine Mexican accent, overcome with delight. "Oh, where have you been mi amor? I've been looking all over for you!"

Carmen Sandiego, looking like a completely different person in a pearl white robe instead of the muggle clothes Harry had first met her in, clamped her arms harder around his neck as if he were a life line. "Carmen?" Harry gasped in a hoarse whisper, the surprise, and the fact that his windpipe was being cut off, giving him a hard time in the breathing department. "Let me go please…" he gagged, "…can't breathe…"

She let go of him, laughing nervously. Harry gulped in a few breaths of air and looked at Carmen with growing fear as she put on that familiar seductiveness. "What are you doing here!?" Harry yelled, cursing fate for toying with him time and time again.

Carmen giggled, and without permission substituted Harry's lap for a chair. "Like I said before, looking for you Chico." Her arms snaked around his neck again. Harry tried unsuccessfully to lean away from her grasp, but instead ended up being pulled closer towards her.

"Why?" Harry cried out, desperately wanting to get away from this insane girl that couldn't take a hint.

She wrapped her finger around a lock of Harry's hair playfully, "Why wouldn't I?" she said, pouting. "Couples shouldn't be away from each other so long mi amor." 

"Couple?" said Fred, he and his brother looking on at the scene with amusement, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Harry."

Carmen gasped loudly before Harry could correct Fred on his assumption. "Harry!" she screeched, a hand covering her mouth in horror. Her voice quivered, "You mean – you mean you haven't even told your friends about…us!"

"Us!?" Harry yelled, just as horrified as she was, "Carmen, what the hell are you talking about? There is no _us!" _

"How could you?" She stood up and put a hand over her forehead dramatically, her back facing his. At the same time, Harry toppled sideways out of his chair, Carmen having gotten off of him so quickly; the weight alteration had made him go off balance. "How, could, you?" she repeated. "We're supposed to be engaged, and you won't even tell your friends about me!"

She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Others sitting outside the shop stared at the crying girl and fallen boy in confusion, curious to know what all the commotion was about. "Oh-ho-ho-ho," she wailed on, sniffling, "I feel so-so…used!"

Grabbing hold on the edge of the table, Harry climbed back to his feet woozily. Before he could gain his bearings, Carmen had him by the shirt collar. She barred her perfect white teeth at him, the crying fit all but forgotten. "I'm nothing more to you then your sex toy! Aren't I, aren't I!?" she rashly accused.

Harry gaped at Carmen as she shook him roughly. He couldn't find any way to respond to her, this crazy girl made absolutely no sense! "What? Oh, no, no, no, no," was the only thing he could think of, making sense out of the words – sex toy – and immediately finding an answer to that.

Carmen pulled him closer and traced a heart on his chest with her finger. Harry blushed and froze. Her anger was gone without so much as a warning, leaving insane obsession in its wake. "Actually," she purred, "I wouldn't mind being a toy if it made you happy." Her face suddenly hardened, and she pushed him away again with new found confidence for an unknown reason, "No, I won't give in to your manly needs."

Harry stumbled back, swearing that this lady had to be the descendant of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He looked to Fred and George for help, but they seemed to be preoccupied with something much more important…rolling on the floor laughing at him.

Harry was about to try and think of a way out of this that wouldn't result him using violence, but Carmen had already trapped him in her deadly embrace. "But, I suppose making sacrifices are the foundation of a happy marriage, so…"

"So-so what?" Harry stammered. His face burned as the blood rushed to his cheeks from embarrassment. Harry's head was getting dangerously close to Carmen's chest.

"_So_ boobala, if a macho man such as yourself craves an erotic woman," Carmen purposely pressed the back of Harry's head closer to her…erm…unmentionables, "then an erotic woman is what my Chico shall have."

Harry struggled fruitlessly in her grasp. His instincts of not wanting to harm an innocent person and, well…he was a growing boy after all…holding him back. '_Aye Caromba_!' Harry thought, panicking, '_Okay Potter, time to put that ingenious brain of yours into work.' He took hold of her hands and pinned them both to her sides gently._

Harry's eyes bored into her surprised ones seriously. "Carmen," he started, staring at her intently so she got the point across, "I think we need to get a few things straight here."

Carmen's mouth stretched into a naughty grin. Her hooded eyes glanced down at her and Harry's entwined hands. She licked her lips.

Harry's eyes widened, realizing the flaw in his wording. '_Oh no, she took that the wrong way!'_

"Ooh Harry," she practically growled, her voice oozing with an anticipation that made Harry's face blush harder, "now that's what I'm talking about. You name the conditions," Carmen closed the remaining bit of gap between them, and breathed out, "and I'll make the first move."

Harry drew his hand out of hers at once and hopped backwards, trying to put some space between them. "No!" Harry shouted, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Carmen put her hands on her hips, the sexy smile still lighting her face, "All right Mister I want to wear the pantalones in the family," she stepped forward and grabbed him by the waist, "you make the first move."

Harry groaned in annoyance. '_Now what?' he asked himself. A light went off in his head. It was cruel, devious, mean, and stupid, but just crazy enough to work. Harry pointed over Carmen's shoulder to draw her attention elsewhere, "Hey look over there, its Rickie Martin!"_

Carmen's head whipped around, and instantly let Harry go. "Where?" she shouted.

While Carmen looked on dreamily for the invisible Salsa/Pop artist, Harry made his daring escape, calling over to the still laughing twins, "Watch my stuff for me 'kay, thanks!"  
  
Harry didn't know if they heard him, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about now was getting as far away from Carmen as humanly possible.

"Why does everything happen to me?" he grunted. Carmen's inviting gaze and sensual voice hung over his head, making the blush creep back up again. "Damn, that girl's dirty minded." Harry kept a look out for Veronica as he ran. Where ever one was, the other had to be nearby.

He halted in the centre of Diagon Alley. The street was less crowded here, since all of the more eye catching shops were farther back. He put his hands on his knees, panting. Suddenly, a hand clapped on his shoulder and whirled him around. Harry barley had time to register who had him before his body was being forcefully pressed against another.

"Harry boo!" Veronica said, twisting him side to side in her hug like someone would do to a cuddly teddy bear. "What a pleasant surprise!" Her voice rang with fakeness. She let him go, grinning from ear to ear. "I really didn't expect to see you up in here." Like Carmen, she was also wearing the traditional witch's robes. They were a light sky blue, with rime stones lining her collar and brims.

Harry paid more attention to his freedom then her dress though, and prepared to take off like a rocket.

Veronica, seeing him trying to make a run for it, walked around to block his escape, just as he had one leg up already. "Hey baby, what's the rush?" Her eyes had hardened specifically on him, expecting, no, demanding that he give an answer to her liking.

"Rush?" Harry said, nervously looking around, hoping against hope that she might have been talking to someone else other than him. "I'm in no rush."

Veronica smiled, soft and yet devilish. "Well, in that case, why don't you and me ditch this place and go somewhere a...little less crowded hmm?" She gently placed her hands flat on his chest. Harry's feet rooted to his spot, helpless of moving as long as her spell like touch remained on him.

Harry swallowed, and plucked Veronica's hands off of him by the fingertips. "I'd, um love to Veronica," he said politely, though he didn't know why, technically this was sexual harassment. Hmm, was that a good thing or bad? "But I really don't think I can."

"Aw, but baby," she persisted, a whining tinge in her voice, "You're so tense. What you need is an old fashioned massage."

"M-m-massage?" Harry stammered, gulping. "Oh, I dunno about that. I feel pretty okay as it is."

"But I'm actually quite a good massage therapist, and I've been known to figure out the most pained muscles in the body by _touch alone."_

Harry stepped back as she stepped forward, her lips almost brushing against his. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Don't you worry about that sexy pants," she said airily.

Harry stopped moving back and stared at her, "Sexy pants!?" he coughed out hoarsely. She had gone from strange to just plain creepy!

"Mmm-hmm," she said, looking him up and down. She fanned herself with her hand. Harry doubted it had anything to do with the _summer's_ heat. She went up closer to him, taking advantage of his surprise, whispering in his ear, "But since I like you so much, I might consider giving you a freebie."

Harry's eyes bulged. He knew she meant massage - God he hoped that's what she meant - but using that tone of voice, and with that lustful expression she wore, it sounded so wrong on so many levels.

She winked at him. An alluring gesture that Harry was sure no other guy could have refused. He backed up a little, trying to prevent himself from falling into her tempting invitations. He swallowed, and forced his mouth to form words before he wasn't able to speak at all, "Sorry, but I have to meet my friends in a couple of minutes, and you know, I don't want to be late…" It was a very lame excuse indeed, but probably the most truth he'd said aloud the entire summer vacation. 

He meant for his statement to be on an ending note, able to politely leave with no hard feelings. But his short time knowing Veronica should have told him differently, for she deduced it so. 

She grabbed his hand as he turned to leave, and went up ahead to drag him behind her, "Oh good, it's about time you introduced me to yo friends. I can't wait to check em' out."

"Veronica, you don't understand," Harry protested in vain, as she directed him back into the curtain of people the giant crowd resembled. "You don't even know where you're going," he tried to reason again.

She stopped. '_It's_ _good to know I've finally gotten through to one of them._' His thoughts changed when instead of turning to him, Veronica's hand tightened around his in a protective manner. He looked over her shoulder, and found the reason for Veronica's cease in movement, stomping towards them like a woman on a mission.

'_And let the cat fighting begin._'

Carmen stood in front of Veronica, her fists on her hips. She saw Harry and Veronica's interlaced hands, and growled like a tigress. "So, I turn my back for five seconds, and the next thing I know you're all over this – this little _puta_!"

Harry's jaw dropped, not because he actually knew the Spanish word for _hooker_ – he was already used to knowing foreign languages – but because she had called her that.

"I don't know what you just said," Veronica shot back, "but I sho' don't like the way you said it. Come on Harry," She snapped her fingers and yanked Harry's hand like a dog's choke chain, "We don't have to take this."

"Bitch, where you think you going with my man!?" Carmen shouted, knowing that she had just started the battle royal Harry had feared would eventually take place.

Veronica stopped, whipping around to face Carmen and swinging Harry with her. "Yo man?" she said in outraged question, "Sorry honey, but this boy right here is my _baby's daddy!"_

Harry was aware of the crowd of people forming around them, everyone from here, all the way to New York clearly hearing Veronica's proclamation. He slowly turned to stare at Veronica, stunned in his abject horror of what she had just said.

Carmen's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, "What?" she gasped.

"Yeah, that's right," Veronica said confidently. She pulled Harry into a hug, who was still in to much of a shock to struggle against her. "Me and Harry are going to have a little bundle of joy pretty soon." She fondly rubbed a hand on her stomach, caressing a non-existent baby in her womb.

The crowd around them broke out into whispers, saying things that sounded like, "_The famous Harry Potter's having a kid,_" and "_I know he's Harry Potter, but isn't he a little young for that?_" or "_Aw, how cute! Don't you just love young love?"_

"Chico," Carmen's heart broken voice cut through all the noise. "How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you!" She was screaming now, anger substituting her sadness. "I slave over a hot stove, I cook and clean and pay the bills, and this is how you repay me! By fooling around with two dollar ho's!" She turned around, her back facing Veronica and Harry, "I can't even look at you."

"Well, you know what they say _Chica, you win some, you loose some." Veronica hugged Harry closer._

Harry, finally realizing what was going on, retracted away from her by pulling her arms off of him. He was in between Carmen and Veronica, and a whole bunch of wizards and witches had formed a circle around the three, as if on looking a gladiator fight in one of those Roman coliseums. 

"Tell me it's not true Harry," said Carmen, her back still facing them. "Please, tell me everything she's saying isn't true."

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry bellowed. He growled, running a hand over his face. He didn't mean to be loud, well aware that the crowd around them was already getting ready to spread a scandal, and he was only fueling there gossip. But he wasn't just saying no to Carmen's question, he was saying no to everything the girls had accused him of. All of their little fantasies and dreams about them and him together, and all of the new lies they were not only spilling in front of a whole bunch of strangers, but obviously to their selves.

This was all in his subconscious though, and neither girl could possibly know, or care for that matter, the full meaning of his negative answering. 

Carmen span around, joy igniting her features as if it were fire. That was all the reason she needed to snap out of her anger from the hopeless _defeat_ she was feeling, though you could tell that she had expected his words, as she threw her arms around him before he could do anything about it. "Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it, all is forgiven," she said quickly.

Harry blinked, realizing that Carmen had, yet again, attached herself to him. "Huh…? Wait No!" He pried her, now suddenly strong as steal, arms away from him, and backed away. "Would you cut that out already!?"

"Cut what out," said Carmen inoffensively. Then she suddenly cried out, as if the idea had come to her from above, "I just want you to love me!"

Veronica grabbed him before he could respond to...whatever the hell she was saying, and stared at him in the same furious state that Carmen was in moments ago. "Hold up! What's all this shit about engagement?" she said, moving her head from side to side in a way Harry could only define as _ghetto, "I thought you were supposed to be with me."_

Harry stared at her…long…and hard. He put his hands up and looked away for a second and cleared his throat, trying to force the frustration back into the deepest part of his being. He looked back at Veronica with his hands clasped together in front of him. "Veronica, _I am not __with EITHER OF YOU!" Harry started out slowly, so that she could hear and understand every syllable, and then yelled the last part at the top of his lungs._

Veronica stared back at him…long…and hard. Her eye twitched. Harry knew that look, and knew that she hadn't heard a word he said. '_Are they purposely blocking out what I'm saying?_'

"Oh, I see," she finally said briskly. She raised a hand up when Harry tried to speak, "Nuh-uh, I get it. I guess dropping out of school to take up all those extra jobs – while six months pregnant! – so we could buy that condo out on the Caribbean don't mean a damn thing to you do they!?"

The whispers and shocked gasps jumped from person to person like wild fire. Her words were transmitting through Harry's brain in a muddle of meaningless phrases. Dropped out of school? Extra jobs? Six months pregnant!?

'_Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_' He felt like he was stuck in a live soap opera.

"Well you know what? Forget you and yo little trick! Your just a – just a little man whore!" Veronica screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Harry gaped at her, the insult more then a little hurtful. He was about to say something in his defense, when Carmen grabbed his arm and yanked him in back of her. "Girl! I know you ain't talkin' bout my man!" she said, in that same "ghetto" way Veronica had.

"Yo man? That's my man!" Veronica _discreetly_ reached her arm around Carmen and pulled Harry next to her.

Carmen stared at her, "You just said you didn't want him."

Veronica opened her mouth then closed it. She looked away for second, contemplating a plausible answer. She stared back at Carmen with false snobbishness, "Well, I'm willing to get back with him…for the baby's sake," she said, her nails digging into Harry's arm from holding it so tightly.

Carmen puffed in irritation and planted her hands back on her hips, a quirky smile playing her lips, "You know damn well that baby's as fake as your breasts."

Veronica gasped in horror, covering her mouth with the hand she held Harry captive with. Seeing the opportunity, Carmen yanked Harry over to her side, still smiling smugly at the affect she had on Veronica and bringing back her prize.

"Oh no you didn't just say that!"

Carmen chuckled lightly, "I believe I just did Chica."

Veronica balled her fists at her sides as she ground her teeth and trembled in rage. Harry thought he could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Why you little fucked up Chi-wa-wa! Give em to me!" Veronica pulled Harry back over to her.

"You can't force him to do anything!" Carmen grabbed Harry's arm to pull him back over to her side, but Veronica also kept hold of his other arm. 

Round two of the tug-o-Harry match had commenced.

"I'm not forcing him, I'm just helping him make the right _choice," Veronica said, grunting on the last word as she pulled._

"My Chico doesn't need you to make any choices!" Carmen yanked hard at Harry's arm, and both he and Veronica were pulled to her side.

Veronica stumbled a little. She barred her teeth and bit down, pulling at Harry to her side and doing the same thing as Carmen. The girls pulled Harry back and forth, exchanging grunts and insults after every yank, tug, and wrench.

"Harry can make his own decisions."

"Fine then!" Carmen gave a tremendous yank. Veronica lost her grip, and almost tripped on her feet.

Carmen turned Harry around and stroked his cheek. "Harry, mi amor," she said in a lustful whisper, "who would you rather be with. Your hermoso, sexy bride…"

"Uh…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence – not that he was going to anyway – Veronica pulled him over to her, also putting on a rather immodest quality, "Or your delectable African queen…who just so happens to know how to speak English," she added, throwing a superior look over at Carmen.

Carmen growled and pulled Harry back over to her, "Quick trying to seduce him you half a penny ho!" she snapped. "And for your information, Spanish is the language of love."

"I thought that was French?" Someone from the crowd quipped thoughtfully. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He laughed nervously, "Uh, heh, heh. I'll shut up now. Continue."

Getting back on topic, Veronica grabbed Harry…_again. "I wasn't seducing him anymore then you were."_

"Get real hefa. My pure sexiness is seduction in itself." To prove her point, Carmen ran her hands down the sides of her body, tracing the curves her tightly worn robes roughly showed.

"She does have a point," that same guy from the crowd said again. They all set there gaze upon the annoying wizard again as well.

"Dang man, shut up. No one was talking to you," Harry finally said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Carmen and Veronica. The man bowed his head in shame, and then skulked away, obviously feeling – and knowing hopefully – that he was unwanted.

Veronica, continuing back to what they were doing, rolled her eyes, "What was I saying? Oh yeah. That's all the more reason Harry should be with me. He don't need that kind of ho trash around him."

"What about the wedding!" Carmen suddenly wined, pulling Harry towards her once more.

"What about the baby!" Veronica said, still pulling on Harry as well.

"What about my dignity!?" Harry shouted out desperately.

"No one cares about your dignity!?" Both girls said at the same time. They stopped, looked at each other, and then growled with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't leave me at the altar all by myself so that I'm disgraced by my entire family, would you Harry," Carmen said pleadingly.

"Altar?"

"Hey! You're not going to let me be a single teenage parent are you? Little Harry jr. is gonna need his daddy to be there for him," Veronica said in the same pleading manner.

"Harry jr.?"

"Who gives a crap about your imaginary wedding? Harry has more important things to take care of!"

"Like what? Bottle feeding your cabbage patch kids!"

"Don't you talk about my unborn child that way!"

"Don't you talk about my boda ceremony then!"

"There ain't gonna be no bo-bo whatever you just said ceremony!"

"Ha, don't try to pronounce things you don't know, wouldn't want your pretty little tongue to get twisted."

"Shut up, you reject Jennifer Lopez!"

"Bitch!"

"Ho!"

"Tramp"  
  


"Slut puppy!"

"God help me!" Harry looked up at the sky, his arms aching from being so roughly pulled. How did he get himself in this? Why was this happening to him, today of all days? And most importantly, how was he going to get out of it! '_Maybe they'll throw me aside when they decide to duke it out like they did last time.' The beginning of déjà vu, always ended in déjà vu._

"That's it! I'ma bout ta kick yo Mexican ass all the way to Taco Bell!"

"Bring it on ghetto fabulous!"

Harry felt relief sink threw him, which might not have happened in any normal circumstances, when he was roughly pushed out of the way. He almost lost his footing, but gained it at the last second before falling to the ground. He felt a little shaky, as if he had just been on a fast roller coaster ride, but quickly recovered enough to part through the crowds and, finally, get away.

He heard the two girls swapping blows, and there squeaks and squeals as each one on the receiving end felt the pain. Still though, he didn't turn back, and kept on running until his heart stopped, or, more preferably, till he found a sufficient place to get out of site other then the open streets.

*******************

His eyes scanned through the assortment of books on the shelf, not looking for anything in particular because he had already purchased everything he needed. Harry was just standing there in the back of Flourish and Blotts, trying his best to look like he was browsing.

"Are you looking for anything in particular," the manager kept saying whenever Harry took a seat. It was apparent the manager only wanted customers whose intentions were to actually purchase something, and not ones that wanted to linger about doing nothing.

So Harry kept to himself in the back so he would give the impression that the books were occupying him, instead of using the store as a hiding place from two witches who were mildly insane.

He felt Wizards and Witches going in and out at a slow pace, with gaps every few minutes indicating that people weren't rushing in here by the millions like the other shops in Diagon Alley. He kept his senses open for any sign of Carmen or Veronica. He swore, if those two pulled off another stunt like they did today then he was officially going to quit the Wizarding world and just join the cast of _All My Children._

He checked his watch Ron had given him for the third time; there was only twenty minutes and twenty-four seconds left until the show started.

'_I'll wait here for a few more minutes, just in case,_' he decided. At this rate, he might be able to make it to the meeting point with the Weasley's without any trouble intercepting him. And hopefully by then, Hermione would have been able to talk some sense into Ron, and they would be cool again. Or at least on speaking terms.

He checked the watch again; nineteen minutes and forty seconds. Wizarding watches certainly were precise.

A large wave of power swept into the shop and surged through Harry's body. He paid little mind to it. Sometimes people would come in groups and give off a lot of energy, and several different auras. But Harry was only keeping his senses open for Carmen and Veronica, not concerned with anything except that.

He again scanned over the selection of books, feeling a sudden impatience. He wanted to hurry up and leave, but then he didn't want to take any chances of Carmen and Veronica jumping him. After the sixth time of looking down at his watch and seeing that only thirty seconds had passed in the span of his thinking, he picked out one of the books from the shelf and decided to pass his remaining minutes by reading.

"Well, this is the last place I thought I'd find you."

Harry's back stiffened. He struggled to keep hold on his book, it suddenly being ten times heavier then it originally was. "I'd say the same for you," he said in the most controlled voice he could possibly muster.

There was a short laugh coming from his left, calm and collected like the voice was. But it was also abrupt and forced, very unlike what Harry had come to know. _Unlike_ was the surprise though, but _expected_, most definitely. As was his presence.

He carefully shut the book and put it back in the slot between the other books on the shelf. He turned to see Romeo, mimicking his every move with a book he'd also been holding, all the way down to his hand lingering on the book's spine.

Harry noted with great disappointment that there wasn't a scratch on the Devlin from their last battle. He looked as fit as a fiddle, casually leaning against one of the shelves and wearing that familiar cocky grin. With an emergence like that, no one would ever believe that this man had been blown to pieces, twice, unless they had witnessed it themselves.

'_I wonder if three times is a charm,_' he thought grimly, unconsciously narrowing his eyes.

"What, you think I can't read or somethin'?" Romeo said indignantly.

"No," Harry said, carelessly shrugging to show he was just as calm as Romeo seemed to be, "I was just wondering why you were out in public."

Romeo raised a questioning eyebrow.

Harry glanced down at the blazing point of fire swishing behind Romeo and gave a wry smile. "How'd you manage to get in hear with that tail out and about?"

Romeo chuckled lightly, "You'd be surprised how well I blend in," he gestured to his normal red and black attire, a large Japanese symbol outlined in red, was set in the middle of his black shirt, "especially with all these crack head humans invadin' the place, I look like an average Joe compared to them."

Harry clenched his teeth. Enough of this fake pleasantry crap. "So, are we going to keep up this idle chit chat or shall we proceed to the usual." He raised his gloved fists in a ready position, turning his body slightly to the side.

Romeo raised his hands defensively, "Hey, hey, hey. I just wanna talk to you, a'ight." He put down his hands and folded them across his chest in a kind of resolve, "Unless, of course, you want to start a fight up in here," then he added, just to see the horrified expression pass Harry's features, he was sure, "though, I heard you usually got kicked out of book stores for doing that, especially when you kill half of everyone in the process."

Harry lowered his fists, but kept his guard up. He knew that there were quite a few people already in here, not counting the manager, and getting into a fight with Romeo in an enclosed place was never a good idea. What he needed to do was to get him out of Diagon Alley, and find some desolate place where no one could interfere or get in the way. Unfortunately, the Devlin seemed quite fine where he was, and no where near looking obliged to let him draw him else where.

"What do you want?"

Romeo's smile widened. "We should go take a seat, this might take a while."

"Why?" Harry said abruptly. He didn't like the idea of _taking a seat_, it sounded more like Romeo was trying to catch him off guard, and that was what Harry originally wanted to avoid. "What's wrong with standing?"

Romeo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Paranoid aren't we." He flashed a half smile, "Then again, I guess you do have good reasoning."

He raised his hands and slowly put them behind his head, walking past Harry towards the front where all of the tables were. "Fine then, if that's the way you want it, I'll lead the way."

Harry's eyes followed Romeo until he could no longer see him from his position by the bookcase. A chair slid back, easily making a screeching sound heard since there was such a minimum of people in the store.

"I wasn't playin' when I said I wanted to talk kid," Romeo called. "I can wait here all day if you want, I don't have any kind of special plans or nothing."

Harry still hesitated. He wasn't sure of what he should do. A gut feeling told him that any type of conversation involved with Romeo that didn't involve his fists just couldn't have good end results. On the other hand, he couldn't just leave him sitting there with free rank of the place. The bastard could pull off anything, and though there were only a few people in Flourish and Blotts, that was a few too many. Harry couldn't take any chances.

He growled within his throat, miffed at the rashly felt decision he was making. He went over and took a reluctant seat at the table Romeo was sitting at. He made sure that his chair wasn't pulled in too far, at least having an easier way of escape just in case, or better put, _when_ Romeo tried to do something funny.

His means of escape were instantly crushed though, when the onslaught of power suddenly hit him equivalent to a slap in the face. It was the same as the ones he felt earlier, only this time it was stronger because he was up close. He looked up, completely forgetting about the Devlin in front of him....

…only to see dozens of them scattered all over the book shop. Horns gleaming, fiery tails flickering and bobbing about, and all dressed in a blob of differently patterned black and red outfits. Most of them he didn't recognize, in fact all of them, except for three including Romeo, he didn't recognize. But most importantly, they were all armed with quite a bit of arsenal.

Namely, Ak-47's, Uzi's, Rifles, Automatics, Glocks of all kinds, and even a few pistols here and there…the works.

Ho-ly shit. Army National Guard, eat your heart out.

'_Somebody REALLY hates me up there,' Harry thought distressfully, as he mentally counted just how many Devlin, armed, and blood thirsty by the looks of them, he would have to take on for today. God, could he survive this? And to make things all the better, not _nearly_ enough of their powers came into comparison to Romeo's._

_'I am so screwed.'_

Most of them sat down at the small circular tables in a casual manner, or as casually as one could while openly packing weaponry that could blow up a few cities, all eyeing him and Romeo. Waiting for some type of signal Harry presumed. A couple of woman Devlin (not the only ones of course) stood guard at the door like bouncers, guns slung over their shoulders as if it were the thing to do.

'Did I mention that I'm screwed?' 

The manager seemed a little perturbed by the Devlin's entrance, but mentioned nor did anything about it. Seeing them as no other threat then just being several of the many foreigners that had swarmed in Diagon Alley. The few other Wizarding occupants seemed to make that same conclusion, glancing at them briefly and then returning to their books. Harry felt like glaring at them all straight to hell, '_So much for no distractions.' __Of course they didn't know what evil half Demon's looked like, and _of course _they wouldn't be able to tell a gun from a freakin' slingshot! Things just couldn't be easy today._

Finally, Harry looked back to Romeo…and he had the _good graces to look honestly, legitimately, indisputably, truly, smug! About the whole got damn thing. Argh, the bloody asshole._

Harry smiled a smile that had nothing to be happy about, "You brought your whole crew just for little old me. I'm not sure if I should be frightened or flattered."

"Either one is good actually," he retorted, still in that calm and in charge of the situation voice.

Harry noticed that their exchange of rejoinder was becoming a routine between them. He hoped to break this habit soon, very soon. "So how about we get to the point here," he finally snapped, not being able to stand the casualness in the atmosphere any longer, "what do you want with me?"

The hardened look on Harry's face signified that he was in no mood for small talk and witty comebacks. Straight to the point is what he wanted. Well then, straight to the point he shall have.

Romeo leaned in a little, and indicated for Harry to do so too. He did, feeling even more uncomfortable with so many Devlin behind him. "I want you to join us."

He said it in a low whisper, so Harry gave himself the excuse that he hadn't heard right. He moved slowly back, sitting upright in his chair again. He blinked a couple of times, trying to register the words correctly in his head. A threat, an order even was what he had expected, but an invitation? That was preposterous, absurd! The mere idea of him ever wanting to be apart of his Devlin gang, and Voldemort at that, was utterly ridiculous! He hated Romeo, Romeo hated him, and Voldemort…he hated him again. It was a nice little circle of hatred that kept the balance of the situation, so that everyone was able to kill each other in an orderly fashion. Straightforward and clean in there own way.

And just to make sure that Romeo hadn't just asked him the stupidest, most obvious question in the cosmos, he asked him, "I'm sorry what?"

"I want _you to join us," he said a little louder and slower this time. He continued when Harry was about to _repeat_ the question. "Hold up a sec. I know what your thinkin' kid. That when I say join us, I mean joining Voldemort. Well, I don't."_

Harry raised his eyebrows, confused at Romeo's notions. Was this short time enemy really asking what he thought he was?

"Tell you the truth, I really can't stand the motha fucker myself," he went on, laughing at the surprise on Harry's face. "We're really only using him…he probably know it too, he really underestimates us…but the fact of the matter is that I want you to become a member of our gang, and only our gang."

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. Twice. Twice he had been asked to join the Dark side in one day. First Malfoy, and now Romeo. He regarded Romeo in a way that said _you've got to be kidding me_! But Romeo looked absolutely set, not a single bit of indication that he was joking in those brown eyes of his. Though he could be reading it wrong, so he voiced his inquiry out loud, a bit of laughter bubbling in his voice, "Are you serious?" He started laughing fully, unable to control it.

He calmed down, his breath coming out in slight gasps, when he realized that Romeo was staring at him patiently…and irritated. "Oh God, you are serious."

"Yeah, I am. Listen Potter, I know what you are, so you don't have to pull all this innocent goody-goody shit wit me."

Harry pulled in his chair a little. _I know what you are._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? "And _what_ exactly am I?" he asked quietly, nearing on a dangerous sort of tone.

Romeo ignored the tone, but definitely noticed it. "I think you already know."

Harry raised an eyebrow, another one of those humorless smiles quirking at his lips, "I already know huh? Well I know that I'm a Wizard, a Caucasian European, and in severe need of Pantene Pro-V shampoo, but other than that, I'm pretty much at a loss here." He grinned even more brightly at the annoyed look that suddenly crossed Romeo's face.

"You got jokes, my man got jokes," Romeo said nodding to himself. His eyes flashed, but nothing else specified a change of expression, "Okay, I apologize for misleading you, maybe I should've been more _fucking_ specific."

Harry resisted with difficulty to keep a calm front. Romeo speaking in such a low and angry voice with a straight face was far creepier then Harry had expected.

His tenor went back to it's normal irritation in a flash though, making it seem that he really just wanted to say what he had to say and not go head to head with him. "I know that you're a Demon Knight."

Harry thought that his heart had jumped in his throat, because suddenly breathing didn't feel like an option.

_"…what ever you do, do not tell a soul about what we told you. Not your friends, not your teachers, not even Albus Dumbledore. Absolutely no one! Not until we give you the okay on it at least."_

But he didn't tell anyone. Not a soul, just like Ivory had said. Romeo had found out on his own. But what significance did that have? Did Voldemort know about this as well?

"Am I really?" Harry's voice came out a lot shakier then planned. So much for leading him away.

"Come on now Potter," Romeo said, not buying into his innocent ignorance at all, "the damn key was a dead give away."

'_Cut the charades_' was what he was really saying. Harry sighed lightly in resignation. He knew, and there was no way of lying his way out to change his mind. "So what if I am, is that the reason you want me to join you?"

"Pretty much," he said with an evil, triumphant smirk, "I really don't know much about Knights, but I do know that you do _not want them fighting on your opposing side. Voldemort's a fool if he thinks he can kill you with those fucked up happy lackeys of his._

"Plus, that key you have would be a great addition to our collection." Harry, not for the first time, wished he could wipe that infuriating smile off his face. "So whatd'ya say huh? If you come to our side, we'd be unstoppable. All the power you could possibly imagine, no one else able to compare, and…" Romeo lowered his voice again, "what better way to get back at old Voldy then from the inside."

Harry leaned in a little closer, his interest sparking…to Romeo's eyes at least. "That so?"

"Yeah. I know ya'll two have an old score to settle. That's pretty much all the old fart talks about." Romeo's confidence was growing to a higher scale, becoming more and more laid back by the second, "Kill Harry Potter this, revenge on Harry Potter that, blah, blah, blah! You can imagine the irritation, ya feel me?"

'_Better humor him while I still can,_' Harry thought. He nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I feel ya."

"Great. So Harry, ya in?"

"Well Romeo, when you put it that way, what else can I say but…HELL FUCKING NO!"

If he was expecting Harry to say "Where can I sign up" then he certainly didn't show it. Romeo simply folded his hands in front of him, resting them on the table. He wasn't smiling now, but he wasn't angry either. To the naked eye he didn't seem angry.

"All right, its okay. I'm not going to say I didn't expect a little resistance from you, which is completely understandable."

A quantity of clicks resounded like an echo after Romeo's words. '_And that would be the signal,_' Harry swallowed, '_that was a lot of safeties being removed; I hope they're all not as trigger happy as Dante._'

"That's why I came up with an ultimatum, just for you," the smile was back, more exaggerated then ever.

Harry sighed, "And that would be?"

"You can either give me the key and we can all forget this whole thing ever happened." 

"And if I refuse?"

Romeo merely gestured to all of the Devlin behind him with his hand, "I think you can figure out the rest.

"Oh, and just between you and me," he added, "they're all extremely trigger happy."

'_Aw, damnit!_' Harry scooted his chair back just a fraction of an inch. There was nothing to do now but let his instincts take over, and hope that fate would reschedule his death sentence for another day. "I'm afraid that's twice I'm going to have to turn you down old boy."

Romeo's jaw clenched, and Harry could've sworn he seen a vein pulse for a split second. But that was all the anger that he let linger on the outside. He shrugged mildly, unfolding his hands off the table. "Eh, can't say I didn't try."

"Too true," Harry agreed, "it was a nice shot though."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You did strike a nerve on the Voldemort part."

"Most would."

They stared at each other, and then leaned away simultaneously.

"Were we just-" Romeo started.

"Talking civilly to each other?" Harry finished. They stared again, and then shuddered.

"Let's not do that again."

"Right." 

They both nodded to their selves, and then elapsed into a moment's silence.

"So, what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have to kill you."

'_Back to the drawing board._' Speaking nicely to Romeo was disturbing, but fighting him was always worse. "And I'm gonna have to…run like hell!"

As quick as a bolt of lightning (hmm, ironic), Harry jumped out of his chair, flipped the table up and dove for cover behind one of the bookcases.

Romeo hadn't predicted that move, but reacted just as quickly as it had commenced. His arm morphed into a sword and sliced the uplifted table in two before it could smash on top of him. "Kill him, kill him now!" he shouted.

His words were drowned out by the ringing of gunfire. Harry knew that his place behind the bookcase would not serve as a sufficient blockade, and that the Devlin could simply go around through the aisles and shoot him at any second. Bullets ricocheted and knocked the magical books to the floor. An idea came to mind when a rather large book from one of the top shelves hit him smack on the head. If he couldn't use this as a shield, he might as well use it as a weapon.

Out of all his powers, Harry was eternally grateful that his super strength was the easiest to tap into. He pressed his shoulder against the towering bookcase and easily pushed it over with a slight shove. It teetered on the corners, like a tree hanging on its last wooden threads, and then fell down with a tremendous crashing sound, books tumbling with it.

Most of the shooting stopped, the Devlin shouting out in surprise and scrambling around to get out of harms way. Some dove and running to the side and others…weren't quite as lucky.

Harry didn't have time to admire over his work. A couple of Devlin, who hadn't forgotten what was going on within the disarray, were standing on either side of him, all of them carrying Uzi's. And all of their weapons were locked on him.

They didn't waste time with small talk. Not that Harry expected a warning of some sort, these were Devlin he was dealing with today! The triggers resounded in his ears as if it were a thunderclap, and all motion, once again, slowed down. He felt his eyes glowing (how he felt that, he had know idea) emerald green, and the power took over him again, so much faster this time that it was like it was always there. 

Two Devlin, one black wearing an extremely bright red Wifebeater T-shirt, and the other Vietnamese with a du-rag on his head, were on his right. Already several bullets were slowly penetrating the air as it slowly shot out of the barrels of their guns. Both of their faces were split in wild, maniacal grins, mouths opening and closing in the almost frozen time scheme that he was seeing them in.

He turned to the left to see only one gunDevlin, but the bullets had almost made it halfway to him. His face was set in severe determination, his mouth not open in the obvious laughter like the other two. He looked from side to side, his head feeling like it was the fastest thing moving right now. Then he relaxed a bit. All he had to do was step forward and the bullets would just pass him by. Harry wasn't sure if it was his body moving at the speed of light, or his brain, but then again now really wasn't the time to be contemplating that…but something to definitely consult later on, not now though. He was wasting precious seconds he shouldn't have had in the first place.

Harry put his hands behind his back. He put his foot up and was about to take a single step forward as cockily as could be. He quickly stopped himself, with a gasp of surprise, when about a dozen bullets floated in their slow motion sequence in front of him. He clutched his chest, his glowing green eyes widening. If he had taken that step, then those bullets would have smashed right through his face!

'_Those were not there a second ago!_' his mind screamed, it still not getting over the panic. He knew there was another shooter somewhere, but he didn't have time to look for them. The other bullets were closing in on him, forming a sort of triangle. He backed up, and pressed himself against a bookcase that was behind him. He was trapped!

His mind reeled for a way of escape, but for some reason nothing simple would come up. The easiest one out of all of the rather extreme ideas was to jump, and then let his instincts guide him to safety. '_Not the most genius plan in the world but I'll give it a go.' The Bullets were merely inches away from him. He bent his knees in, and pushed off the ground as if he were launching with his broom. He flew up, and grabbed on to the top of the bookcase backwards so he wouldn't crash into the ceiling. He swung himself over in a back flip and landed on the top of the case, crouching like a frog._

Time quickly sped to its original pace as soon as his feet hit the top. The bullets going that were meant to hit him in the face hit the books and chipped the shelves instead. And the others, with no other target but the atmosphere, criss-crossed their paths and made contact with all three Devlin.

Harry saw them, and their weapons, fall to the ground. Blood streamed out of their wounds and formed pools underneath them. He wasn't surprised to see all three of them moan, shake their heads, and get back up as if nothing happened. The memory of Dwayne and Dante shaking off their fatal wound's still fresh in his mind.

They looked around confused, as did several other Devlin that had recovered from the other surprising attack by the Boy-who-lived.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" the Vietnamese Devlin said, rubbing his chest in pain from the pressure of being shot.

"What the hell happened to your aim?" the severe looking Devlin growled. He had only managed to get into a sitting position. His chest not only blown apart, but his leg and kneecap also carrying a few holes of penetrated flesh. "He was right in front of you, how the fuck could you miss that!?"

"My aim?" the other Devlin said indignantly, "You the one who shot me! And the foo' was closer to you!"

The Devlin in the wifebeater broke up the fight with a loud cry. He was holding his head in a vain attempt to stop the prolific bleeding. "My eye! You shot me in the fucking eye!" He removed his blood soaked hands, to show an extremely gruesome hole where his left eye used to be. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for them to grow back?"

The Vietnamese Devlin roughly dragged the other to his feet, shaking his head in disgust. "Damn Jacob, will you quit your whinin'? We got more important things to worry about!"

"Yeah," said the severe looking Devlin, "Where'd the kid go?"

"I dunno." The Vietnamese Devlin looked around suspiciously, "He was just there a second ago. We freakin' had him cornered!"

"He couldn't have disappeared. Those Death Eater humans put up wards so no one could Apparate."

'_Great, they're Death Eaters here too._' Romeo had this more thoroughly planned out then he thought. If he managed to get out of here, he would have only God knows how many Death Eaters to worry about. And that was a big _if_.

He tore his eyes away from the Devlin, wondering what had become of the manager and the other Witches and Wizards. He caught a wisp of a dark blue cloak swish by behind the desk, and a small flicker of green flame. He sighed, a sweatdrop forming above his head. '_They could've told me about a hidden fire place, or gave a hint for Christ sake!_' At least they were safe.

"Hey ya'll there he is, there he is!" the familiar, and utterly obnoxious, voice of Dante shouted. He pointed to him, eyes desperate and wicked. Dwayne was by his side, a similar expression on his face.

A Couple of murmurs of "How'd he get up there?" passed through the group, before they all, a bit too quickly for Harry's liking, skived through that thought and aimed their guns at him.

Harry almost wanted to put his hands up in surrender. It just felt like one of those _America__'s most wanted moments. But these were anything but police officers, and he was pretty certain that even if he put his hands up they'd shoot him anyway._

"Oh Jebus!" Harry said out loud, when a sudden salvo of bullets headed his way. Nothing slowed down this time, and he didn't wait for it too either. He quickly spun around in a small circle and, ungracefully, leaped over to a bookcase that was behind the one he was standing on. It rocked dangerously when he landed, but he lingered there anyway. He twisted to the side, the bookcase shaking even more with the rough movement, a foot dangling on one side because of the lack of room. A shower of bullets passed him by instead of hitting him directly in the back if he had decided to jump to another bookcase. They were moving slow enough to where as he could count them if he did it all really fast. He figured that the more bullets that came at him, the faster it would catch up to his super speed. Or maybe it was the faster the bullets came, the slower his super speed went?

'_Focus Potter!_' he thought, as he ducked when another onslaught of bullets nearly took off his head. Now was not the time to get off track!

Harry pushed off the bookcase again, the force causing it to fall back and knock a couple of others over. This time, the Devlin had the sense to get out of the way, still keeping their fingers firmly on a respective trigger. He hopped from one bookcase to another, some providing a temporary barrier from those with both enhanced and lack of aim. He reached one of the bookcases in the back area. There were a few bookcases to his left but nothing but wall in front of him. He was about to alter his course, when the bookcase shuddered violently under him. He swayed a little, flapping his arms around clumsily as he regained his balance.

Harry looked down to see what had caused the disturbance, dully noticing that all sound had stopped. Which meant that they had stopped shooting at him. Wait a minute…stop shooting? Why would they do that?

His answer was at the foot of the bookcase. Standing their was Romeo, his sword arm out in front of him, and splinters of wood and shreds of paper fell from a shelf. Harry's glowing eyes widened, going back to normal in a flash, and the Devlin smiled sinisterly up at him. Romeo had sliced the bookcase about two feet above the base, horizontally across.

His arm morphed back to normal. He took a few steps back until he was almost next to the wall. 

'_Oh boy,_' Harry thought nervously, '_not good!_'

"Timber." Romeo jumped up midway of the bookcase and then performed a powerful kick that sent it, and Harry, flying backwards. The force knocked Harry off of his place at the top, but he latched on to the edge before he could fall the several feet to the floor. 

He might've been better off falling.

The bookcase was stopped by another that was still standing at the front of the room. In doing so, Harry was smashed in between the two mighty structures like a sandwich. The two cases quickly toppled down together – books not spared any mercy – adding to the pressure on Harry's chest and spine.

"Oh God!" Harry gasped tightly, coughing up trickles of blood. His back and chest felt like it had been shattered and the shards were stabbing his internal organs.

Yeah, falling would have been _much better._

His head was spinning, purple spots danced before his eyes, and his breathing was slow and labored. But he was still conscious, and still alive.

He lifted the bookcase off of him as if the weight were equivalent to a blanket instead of an elephant, and pushed it to the side. A few cracking noises sounded that were not coming from either structure.

"Oh yeah, I know I twisted something," Harry muttered. He stood back up shakily, books that were piled on top of him fall to the floor.

All of the Devlin were gaping at him, shock and confusion jumping from one to another.

"What in the hell…?" a white Devlin with short curly black hair and piercing aqua eyes spoke slowly.

"I thought he was supposed to be human!" said a Mexican one, his gun trembling in his hand and body shaking like a leaf at the impossibility of it all.

"Romalyn, am I seeing things, or is that kid really alive!?" a black Devlin, female this time, hissed to Pilipino girl Devlin next to her.

Romalyn shook her head, gawking at the boy-who-lived. "What the fuck man?" she said wistfully, "He got smashed like a freakin' pancake! And I've smashed people into pancakes before. You don't live when you're smashed into a fucking pancake!"

Similar exchanges like this broke out around the Devlin in feverish whispers. It was probably the first time Harry noticed – he'd been more focused on other things after all – that the Devlin were quite an international clan.

'_Good and Evil come in all shades and colors_,' Harry concluded.

"Surprise sur-f'n-prise," said Romeo, scowling in irritation, "you're still alive. What's a guy have to do to keep your ass dead, huh?"

Harry shrugged, hiding the shockwave of pain the movement caused, "I dunno, it must have something to do with my contract, you'll have to talk to my lawyer."

 "See – see!" Dante suddenly cried, sputtering and pointing at Harry accusingly. "Didn't I tell ya'll? _Didn't. __I.__ Tell. Ya'll! He's a real smart ass idn't he!?" _

Harry folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head. He smiled a little when all of the Devlin tightly clenched there guns. How powerful was he? Harry'd only met Dante twice, and he was already getting hysterical. '_Sheesh_, all I did was blow him up, and shoot him, and pistol whipped…him._' Harry stopped himself in mid thought. Well, maybe he had a few good reasons to be a little hysterical._

"If anyone's gonna be killing that little monkey it's gonna be me!" he shouted frantically. 

"Dante," one of the women Devlin that had been standing guard by the door, spoke slowly, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"D-don't even worry about it Jas. See, me and him," he said in somewhat of a _confident_ stutter, "We got some business to settle."

Jas rolled her eyes, muttering something about his idiocy.

Harry shook his head, agreeing with her whole heartedly _'Imbecile. Will he never learn?' He wasn't sure how Dante saw he would be able to defeat him all by himself – especially now with all the back up he had – when he failed miserably to do so before. Ah well, he wasn't about to argue with him._

"Fine, let's finish this then."

Dante jumped a little at Harry's direct retort. He shakily leveled his M60 E3 machine gun at Harry, the weapon feeling more like a pea shooter when aimed at the unshakeable boy.

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" yelled a Devlin from somewhere in the back. Getting no response except for a few surprised looks, the Devlin pushed his way up front. "Just kill that punk ass kid already!"

This Devlin, now that Harry had a better view of him, was one of the more unattractive of the bunch. He looked like he had been recently punched in both his eyes, leaving dark circles around them, his face was narrow, yet squashed, almost resembling road kill, or an extremely jacked up squirrel, his hair was done in messy, greasy like cornrows, as if he had slapped on a frizzy wig substitute instead of naturally braiding it, and his entire body was not only skinny, but border lining anorexic!

'_If this isn't the homeliest guy I've ever seen,_' Harry thought absently. He was finding it rather hard to suppress the urge to throw up, his bruised chest and back not helping in the slightest. He kept his glance away from the horrendous looking Devlin and looked at Dante.

He was also looking at the ugly Devlin, though not out of repulsion but with something between aggravation and anxiety. 

Harry understood why once able to look past the Devlin's utter ugliness. The grenade launcher he was not so tenderly handling would make anyone anxious.

Harry was instantly reminded of Dante's similar carelessness during there first fight on Privet Drive. That night had taught him a lesson he would never forget: when a Devlin was carrying an explosive device, then most likely, something would be exploding. And a great portion of the time it would be both parties that would get caught in the explosion.

The ugly Devlin and Dante had now broken into an argument. The rest of them soon joined in, and even Romeo had stepped out from the sidelines to try and get some control over his gang.

Harry saw this as good a distraction as any. He slowly started walking backwards trying not to alert them of his flight, and then sprinted for the unguarded door.

"Hey, he's getting away!" one of the Devlin suddenly shouted. Harry wasn't having a clean get away today.

"Somebody shoot him!" another one screamed above all the fuss. The Devlin attempted to aim there firing arms at Harry, but as he ran, Harry was throwing up tables, using them as his blockade.

"I got him! I got him!" the ugly Devlin shouted eagerly. 

All of the Devlin stopped in mid shot staring wide eyed as he haphazardly let loose a grenade that barley looked like it was heading for its initiated target. Their eyes followed as it flew into air and fell down with a whistling sound, imitating a miniature missal.

Harry heard the sound penetrating the air, saw the grenade coming towards him, and skidded to a stop. He had no time to completely get out of the way, but he could hopefully prevent himself from being blown to bits. _Hopefully. _

He quickly picked up one of the tables and threw it up towards the grenades path like a Frisbee. The two objects connected and instantaneously exploded. Harry shielded his face with his arms, but it did nothing to stop the force of the explosion to send him flying back and crashing through the front window. 

The streets rumbled, and a loud boom pierced the sound barrier. Harry vaguely heard the people in the streets screaming at the boy (himself) hurtling out of the, just moments ago, serene book shop Flourish and Blotts. Harry felt the wind rustling through his hair and robes, as the momentum continually pushed him backward. His back connected solidly with the pavement in an act of the cruel mistress called _gravity. The heavens span above him rapidly, as if he were on an out of control marry-go-round. He blinked many times. Voices from the huge crowd of Witches and Wizards that had formed around him sounding several notches louder then they originally should have._

"Is he okay?"

"Did anyone feel that explosion?"

"What the hell caused that?"

"What happened at Flourish and Blotts?"

"Someone call the Ministry!"

"I bet this has something to do with You-know-who!"

"There has to be Death Eaters somewhere, we're all doomed!"

"Is he alive?"

"He looks alive ta me. But how?"

"Somebody help him!"

Everyone had his or her comment or question, and everyone also wanted to voice it at the same time. '_This is not helping my headache!_' Harry moaned. He sat up off the ground, realizing now that his collision had caused a small crater to form around him. He felt heavy, and his eyes started to cross without his saying, "I don't need your stinkin' doors! The window WORKS FOR ME!" he said for reasons his mind couldn't comprehend. 

He ignored the strange looks he was getting and the frequent whispers of "_He must have gone __mad." Shaking his head, Harry walked at a fast pace through the crowd, staying low to the ground so that he looked more like he was crawling. If he had survived the blast, then there was no doubt that the Devlin sure as hell had too. They were after all, _practically_ immortal. "Feet don't fail me now!" He had to get out of Diagon Alley, or at least find a place to lie low so they would think he had gotten out._

***********

Flourish and Blotts, aside from the broken window, looked perfectly normal on the outside, all the magic protecting it from crumbling. On the inside, however, proved the actual reality of what had happened to the book shop. The bookcases were in pieces, the tables were no more, books and the front desk were cinders, and damnit all to hell Harry Potter had escaped once again!

Romeo tapped his finger on his leg, which was casually crossed in a sitting position. He'd caught a glimpse of the boy ducking behind a crowd of people before he was out of sight. He considered just wiping out everyone on the street so that line of cover for him would be out of the way. But then, that would cause a ruckus, which would cause a distraction, and then there would be Ministry workers, which would cause even more of a distraction. And Harry freakin' Potter would have all the time in the world to escape…again!

Romeo clenched his fist and ground his teeth at the sound of his gang coming to. Why was such a simple mission turning so complicated? He could name several treasure looting's off the top of his head that were easier then this.

"Oww! I think I done broke my toe!" a Devlin he recognized as Riley whined. Tuh, he wasn't the first.

Maybe if they took this a little more seriously… '_Who the hell am I kidding? Most of them won't care unless it has to do with money or blowing shit up._' Sure, they could be serious killers when they wanted to, the key word being _wanted to_. Or when he forced them to.

It usually never came to that, but this was different. This wasn't some raid that involved getting past carefully placed ancient traps, or some street turf gang war that they often had with other Devlin gangs. This was a power trip, a chance to get a piece of the world. And not only did the boy need to be destroyed on a personal note, but because he was in the way.

Romeo stood back up, dusting dirt and debris off his shirt, "A'ight everyone, there's been a change of plans. I want you all to spread out and find that kid." He turned around to face the group of the now standing Devlin. "Ridik, Romalyn, Ambershay, Dante…all ya'll search the west side. Dwayne, Jacob, Rico, you guys take the east," Romeo ordered, pointing out each respective person. "The rest of you cover the central area and inform the Death Eaters of our…current situation.

"And before you ask," he added, "No, you can't kill everyone that gets your way."

The Devlin grumbled out protests. Romeo expected they would, and he really could care less.

"But boss," Rico spoke, half exasperated, half pleading, "why? It ain't like they gonna do anything about it." The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't want you getting off track…and I know you will!" he snapped quietly, stopping Rico from continuing on his argument.

"Besides," Romeo folded his arms across his chest, sneering, "I think you've anything but earned that benefit."

The gang bent there heads down, peeved that they were denied the privilege to bent off their on those appetizing looking Wizards.

"All right everybody, move out! Whoever finds him first, contact us before getting into anything. And be sure not to eat any of those damn Ministry officials. They're bound to come here eventually."

Louder groans and "Aw, man!" chorused after this, as the Devlin marched out of the inwardly demolished building.

Romeo pulled one Devlin out of the single file line. One with homely features, and a grenade launcher sidled at his side.

Dante, catching the scene out of the corner of his eye, shook his head in sympathy, "Least this time I didn't do anything stupid." Then he followed the rest of the gang.

Romeo threw an arm around his shoulder, "Jeramiah, old pal," he said pleasantly.

Jeramiah gulped, even he not stupid enough to realize how bad he'd screwed up. "Yeah," he answered tentatively.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Jeramiah blinked, "Uh, sure?" he said uncertainly, "what is it?"

"Yeah, when we get back, remind me to maim you. Okay?"

Jeramiah paled, but didn't quite know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, not forming any coherent words.

Romeo didn't wait for him to find his tongue, and gave Jeramiah a hardy pat on the back, "Thanks man, means a lot."

****************

Ridik and his group were quickly separated from the others in the sea of people. Wizards and Witches would give them strange looks as they passed, their eyes lingering on their horns and tails, before scurrying off in hushed whispers. It had been a very long time since he had stayed in a place long enough for humans to still be breathing, let alone whispering curious nonsense to their companions.

"Hi! You need something!?" Romalyn shouted.

Ridik turned around to see what had caused Romy to speak out, which didn't take much for someone with a short fuse. A haggard old witch had been staring at her for a few seconds to long, transfixed at the horns protruding out of Romalyn's glossy brown hair. The witch shook her head in act to recover her hypnotism and began to stutter out an apology.

Romalyn jerked the witch hard by the collar of her robes before she could even form a syllable. "What's that grandma!? Trying to say something?"

The old witch sputtered, her eyes widening in terror. Her fears weren't quelled when Romalyn barred her teeth and roughly shook her back and forth, "Come on lady, say something," she said, just above an insane whisper. "Cat got your false teeth or something!? Answer me damn you!"

She shook the witch harder until Ambershay put a hand on her shoulder. "Romy."

Romalyn paused from shaking the witch, "Mmmm yeaaaaaas," she dragged out, then went back to rattling up her elderly opponent.

"Put the granny down," Ambershay said slowly.

"Huh, oh…OH!" she reluctantly let the witch go, adjusting the pullover she was wearing as if she were the one being er…Devlinhandled. The witch quickly ran off without looking back.

Ambershay gave her a look. "She started it," Romalyn defended to the unspoken accusation. "They're all out to get me I tell you."

Ambershay rolled her eyes, "Yes, all of the grandma's in the world are conspiring against you, we know. Jebus Romy, sometimes I really question your sanity."

Romalyn crossed her arms, fuming at Ambershay's sarcasm, "Toni understands what I'm talking about," she mumbled.

"It takes a psycho to understand a psycho."

Romalyn raised a finger to protest, but then stopped and settled for glaring, "I'd resent that if it weren't true."

Dante's eyes followed the grandma until she disappeared into the crowd. He smacked his lips, "Mmm, grandma, the other, other white meat."

"Shut up Dante!" Romalyn and Ambershay said at the same time.

Dante opened his mouth, clear indignant on his face, "Man, forget ya'll chicken heads!" He pushed past them and Ridik, going up front muttering, "Wastin' my damn time…can't get no respect round here."

Ridik raised an amused eyebrow at the two women.

"What?" they said in unison.

Ridik shook his head, and held up a peace sign, "I am cool wit you two. Both of ya got some serious issues."

The two huffed and punched him in the arms before going to catch up with Dante.
    
    Ridik shook his head again, causing a lock of black hair to fall partially across his face. He narrowed his eyes in irritation, and blew it out of his vision with an upturned lip and a gust of breath.
    
    He continued after the others before he lost them in the crowd. How were they supposed to find the kid with all these foolish humans swarming the place like locusts? Ridik sighed. It would be so much easier, and probably a bit more exciting, if they could just kill them all and be done with it. 
    
    _'I guess Romeo knows what he's doing though.' Sure, he had his doubts about this whole thing in the beginning. Taking a third of their gang just to murder some cocky adolescent? '__Big whoop,' Ridik had thought, '__looks like leader boy has had a few too many thangs to drink.' Seeing him today hadn't changed his opinion in the slightest._
    
    The kid looked as if he was just getting out of kindergarten, instead of the wonder boy they were supposed to be all precautions like around. '_Ooh, now I'm really scared.' He'd waited it out like the rest of the Devlin, and also, like the rest of them, only stayed put more out of curiosity then from orders. What could possibly get their fearless commander to actually be worried?_
    
    '_An unholy Satanic creature from hell in a Jean-fit!' That was Ridik's first theory. After gaining some rationality over himself, Ridik finally took what Romeo said seriously. He had his Gat inside a scabbard attached to the side of his hip and a few ninja stars sheathed in the sleeves of his trench coat, both easy to whip out at the sight of a 5'4" boy with jet black hair that could rival his own._
    
    Ridik found that the stars were less conspicuous. Devlin weren't known for their shinobi tactics, but they were there, in a surprising great deal of them. Seen with their weapons brandished so openly and their blunt fighting style always gave others the impression that they were cocky thugs. But that wasn't the entirety of the case. Certain situations required an assassin's point of view, so most, that were able too, were trained in that field as well.
    
    A blotch of black caught the corner of his eye. He whirled around. The perpetrator had his back towards Ridik before he could catch his face. That didn't matter though, there was no mistaking the height and unkempt hair that bobbed up and down as he walked at a brisk pace through the crowds.
    
    The others were so far ahead that they were out of sight, '_Lost most likely,' he thought, __'no time to go looking for them.'  Ridik quickly bounded after the boy, pushing past people roughly. They muttered and yelled out in indignation, only able to shake their fists and curse at the tail ends of a trench coat. Ridik ignored them, his eyes glued on the disappearing and reappearing black hair._
    
    Few people were now separating them. After the incredible feats he had seen the child pull off, screwing with him alone was not looking to be the most ingenious idea one's mind would come up with. He took out a small red stick from his pocket. It was as big and wide as a pencil, with a tiny oval shaped black button. Slowing his pace slightly, he pushed the button and spoke into the top.
    
    "Romalyn, can you hear me?"
    
    There was static, then a beep. "If you're dead sexy, then leave a message and you're phone number, if you're not, then just leave you're number so I can brutally murder you for disgusting humanity with your ugliness. Have a nice day!"
    
    Ridik growled in exasperation at Romalyn's answering machine on her communicator. "Romalyn, pick up you crack head!" he shouted.
    
    More static…then, "Huh? Who? Whaa, who's this, what you want?" Romy's real voice spoke.
    
    "I found him, bring your asses over here A.S.A.P!"
    
    Romalyn gasped, then sighed, "We'd love to join ya Ridikins, but you see, the thing about that is…WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"
    
    "Oh yeah," Ridik said sheepishly, "I'm uh…" He looked around and spotted a shop that might show some signature of his position, "I'm right by the apothecary."
    
    "Really, the apothecary?" she said dryly, "too bad I don't know where that is either."
    
    "Ugh, well figure it out, just 'cause you're crazy, doesn't mean you're stupid!" he was about to hang up, but then added, "try not to prove me wrong."
    
    "Hey! Why you son of a-"
    
    _Beep._
    
    Ridik hung up. It rang again, and he answered with raised eyebrows.
    
    "Bitch!" Romalyn hung up before he could say anything. He shook his head and pocketed the communicator. He'd get her back later.
    
    He was closing in on the boy. Romalyn and Ambershay were parting through the crowd from the other side. '_Oh yeah, she sure didn't know her way around here.' To his surprise, instead of trailing behind them, Dante was coming from the opposite side of Ridik. _
    
    '_How the hell did he get over there?' He shrugged. Dante worked in very strange ways, he should be used to it by now._
    
    Ridik pushed a skinny wizard out of the way before quickly putting Harry Potter in a head lock. Romalyn, Ambershay, and Dante were surrounding him a split second after. He pressed his Gat to the boys back, and plucked out a ninja star with his index and middle finger from the sleeve of the arm he was holding him by. He applied pressure to his neck with the star, just enough so he wouldn't draw blood. There was no reaction.
    
    Something was wrong.
    
    He pushed hard on the star, just barley scraping against the vital points. No super fast reflexes, no power punches, not even a Judo flip…just a tremor of fear and submission.
    
    "Uh, Ridik?" Ambershay was looking at Potter with her eyes narrowed in that way of disgust and confusion, "That ain't Harry Potter."
    
    "What'dya mean this ain't Potter, who the hell else could it…be." His sentence trailed off as he turned the boy around to face him.
    
    Not only was he not Harry Potter, but he wasn't even a boy! He was the perfect vision of a shriveled old man. With a wrinkled faced, glasses with small frames that rested on the edge of his nose, and a turkey neck that now bore a nick from Ridik's star.
    
    "Please don't kill me," the old man said slowly, in a voice that sounded like he had a permanent cold in his nose.
    
    Ridik laughed nervously, "Er, whoopsy, sorry 'bout that."
    
    The man, with his skeletal hand, slowly pulled out a wand from his robe pocket. He aimed it at Ridik shakily, "Now the tables have turned," he said in the same tone.
    
    Ridik raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should laugh while he left or just do it in the old guy's face. Romalyn solved that crisis of decision by snatching the wand out of his frail hand.
    
    "Hey, that's mine," the old man said softly, almost pleadingly.
    
    Romalyn stared at him blankly, "Yes, yes it is." She waved her hand, "Come on guys, lets keep on searching." She brushed past him, and continued forward.
    
    Dante and Ambershay shrugged, still chuckling and snickering from the turn of events and followed after their friend.
    
    Ridik turned back to the old man. He reached his hand out at the retreating forms, "Come back, please." The old man clenched the hand into a fist and settled it at his side in defeat, "Now how am I going to make my prune juice?" His beady brown eyes settled on Ridik, and suddenly changed the subject, "Are those horns real?"
    
    Ridik shook his head. Elderly humans had to be the most disturbing creatures on this planet. He trailed after what he could see of the three in front of him, fuming at his mistake. By this time tomorrow he was sure the whole gang, and probably half of the Death Eaters, would know of this event.
    
    ***********
    
    As soon as he was out of the viewing point of Flourish and Blotts, Harry was sprinting down the streets of Diagon Alley as if hell were on his heels. He stumbled a bit, the sharp pains in his back and chest still lingering. He caught himself, and kept on running.

"All I wanted was a _nice little birthday, nothing special, just a bloody get together, but nooooooooooooo! All kinds of crazy crap just _has_ to happen before I can get a moment of freakin' peace!" Harry ranted as he ran. "First Ron gets pissed at me, then I have to ditch those crazy old hefa's, and now I have Romeo and his little Village people on my ass! Stupid ass Voldemort! Stupid ass Devlin!  Je déteste ceux fils foutu de mère d'des chiennes! Pourquoi ne peuvent pas ils juste aller baiser l'embêtement un autre bâtard actionné superbe et me laisser l'enfer seul l'a obtenu fichu!"_

Harry stopped to catch his breath, and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why the hell am I cussing in French?" He shook his head in bewilderment. There really wasn't any point in figuring it out.
    
    He could tell he was getting closer to the Leaky Cauldron's brick wall entrance as the crowd dwindled to a small few. Harry skidded to a stop a short distance from the enchanted wall, and darted left for another path way. Several Devlin had been talking amongst themselves, leaning up against the wall, and blocking his ticket out of here. He couldn't fight them in the middle of the street, as _tempting as that was. People could easily get in the way._
    
    Harry kept running, once again plunging into a huge crowd. He couldn't stay out in the open like this. Eventually, one of the Devlin would spot him, and he had a feeling that they would do whatever it takes – as in, slaughtering everyone until only their target and they were left standing – to reach their goal.
    
    He turned a corner, and spotted a small alley way between two buildings. Harry blinked, '_An alley in an alley?' _
    
    What were the odds?
    
    *************
    
    Carmen and Veronica limped their way threw Diagon Alley. They were leaning heavily against each other as they walked, moaning and groaning at the pains the small movements provoked. That was the end result of a flat out duel. Not a wizarding duel though, it was a fight that involved fists, nails, and teeth. And the stakes for such a fight were high. The two witches battled for a boy's heart. Unfortunately for them, this particular boy found absolutely no interest in either combatant, and had therefore left them to beat the shit out of each other in vain. Thus, there were no victor, nor a grand prize, only pointless lumps from a dishonorable brawl.
    
    So, as they lay panting on the cobble stone street, sporting split lips and tousled hair, they made a silent truce and helped get there selves up.
    
    "You know something Carmen," Veronica said.
    
    "Que?" Carmen mumbled, still a little disoriented.
    
    "All this," she gestured to all the bruises on her body, "it ain't worth it."
    
    "What are you talking Chica?"
    
    "I mean busting each other stupid over some guy…it ain't worth it."
    
    Carmen sighed, "I agree. How are we supposed to look good for anyone if we have black eyes and missing teeth."
    
    "Yeah, and the pain don't help much either."
    
    "_Okay! And besides, he's not even that cute."_
    
    "Mmhmm, don't know what we saw in him in the first place."
    
    "We're way too sexy for him anyway."
    
    "Bastard probably couldn't handle people like us."
    
    "There's plenty of dead sexy hombres out there…"
    
    "…By the millions."
    
    "Men are dogs anyway…"
    
    "We can pick em' out the kennel girl!"
    
    "Yeah, who needs an estupido like Harry Potter!"
    
    "Yeah!"
    
    "Yeah!"
    
    They gave a high five and hissed in pain when the bruised flesh made contact. They stopped for a moment to mutter "Ouch!" and "Ooh that smarts!" before continuing on.
    
    "Hey uh, Carmen," Veronica began hesitantly.
    
    "Hmm?"
    
    Veronica smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry bout' calling you a reject Jenifer Lopez…and all the other stuff," she added hurriedly.
    
    "And I'm sorry about that remark about your breasts…and all the other stuff," she also said quickly.
    
    They both smiled simultaneously.
    
    Carmen shuffled her foot slightly, "I guess I do kinda look like Jenifer Lopez from behind, especially with this big old booty," she admitted with a giggle.
    
    "And I suppose it's hard to tell if these are real or not." She waved a hand towards her chest and shrugged, "What can I say, I have a great rack for a fifteen year old."
    
    "And you wonder why I thought they were fake?" Carmen said dryly. They both laughed light heartedly.
    
    "Oh what do you think C, are we friends again?"
    
    Carmen put out her hand, "Amigas?"
    
    Veronica took it, "Amigas."
    
    A humongous line that seemed to stretch all the way to Diagon Alley's entrance came into the two witches view. Carmen and Veronica spotted a few people lying down on cots, and even some setting up tents towards the middle, roasting weenies over enchanted fires as if it were a camping trip. They couldn't see where the line ended, but both could tell that whoever was that far back must be very dedicated to the event taking place.
    
     It led into a building that was only a few feet ahead of where they were standing. A couple of Auror's – "This must be a swanky joint if they need Auror's," Veronica spoke. – guarding the entrance. To Carmen and Veronica's surprise, a Ministry official rushed up to them. He whispered something feverishly, the Auror's inhaled sharply before gaining urgent composure, then, a millisecond later, the Ministry worker ran off and the Auror's were replaced by some muscle bound looking bouncers.
    
    "What was that about?" Veronica asked curiously.
    
    "I think I heard them say something about Flourish and Blotts," Carmen shrugged, "but I'm not sure."
    
    Suddenly, a black patch of hair and billowing robes streaked by, rushing into the side of the building and another that was next to it. They went slack jawed, eyes shining with familiar obsession. Injuries were forgotten, and the two took a step forward in unison. They stopped and looked at each other.
    
    "We really shouldn't," said Veronica warily.
    
    "We'll probably end up fighting again too."
    
    They sighed dejectedly and folded their arms. Veronica turned around, but Carmen grabbed her elbow, having not moved from her initial spot.
    
    "Carmen?" Veronica said questioningly.
    
    Carmen simply pointed. Veronica followed her finger. It was aimed at the huge lit up sign on the attractive building.
    
    "Why would he be going in that way?"
    
    Carmen grinned evilly, "I don't know, but I know a way we could get in, if you catch my drift."
    
    Carmen wiggled her eyebrows devilishly. Veronica's mouth formed into a perfect O shape as the idea dawned on her. "We gonna work together on this one?"
    
    "Of course Chica, that is…" Carmen smiled evilly again, "…if you don't mind sharing."
    
    Veronica stepped away from Carmen and gave her a mock reproving stare, "Sounds a little kinky if you ask me," though her voice spoke of complete agreement.
    
    Carmen shrugged, "You know what they say, with dos you get the most, but with tres you get the best."
    
    Veronica slapped Carmen on the shoulder, "Ooh Carmen, you so nasty!"
    
    "I know," Carmen said proudly.
    
    "But you a genius though."
    
    And in the same tone, she repeated, "I know."
    
    ***************
    
    Romeo strode through the crowds at an unnatural pace. He avoided any collision with the people, not trusting himself to stay in control if they so much as looked at him wrong.
    
    "Jas," Romeo said subconsciously into his communicator, "Where you at? Any sign of the kid?"
    
    "Nope," the answer was testing on exasperation, for that same question had been asked four times, "And I'm behind some big ass building, might be that Gringotts place." Her voice held a tint of interest on the subject, maybe a little hopeful. He couldn't blame her, Romeo had heard the bank to be quite prosperous.
    
    "Is it white?" He asked.
    
    "No." Already her hopes had dropped.
    
    "Then it ain't it," he said anyway.
    
    Jas' voice perked up, "Hey, I been thinkin' Romeo."
    
    "'Bout what?"
    
    "Pullin' a job on the place, know what I'm sayin'?"
    
    He knew what she was saying, and felt it worth considering. It might be something of a challenge too. Wizarding security measures weren't to be taken very lightly.
    
    "Sounds like a field trip," Romeo said, already pushing a calculated plan to the back of his mind for later reference. "But back on topic, you see the kid anywhere now?"
    
    Jas growled, "No damnit! Stop asking, I'll tell you when I see him."
    
    "Sorry. I just don't want him to have any chance of slipping away from us."
    
    "You sho' are eager to get him aren't you? It doesn't seem like you want him dead though."
    
    Her last statement turned into a question. Romeo glanced around, his concentration half on his conversation and half on keeping an eye out for Potter. "Not really, if we kill him then it's just an added bonus."
    
    "What's that supposed to mean?"
    
    "Getting the key he has is what matters most, especially if he actually is a Demon Knight."
    
    "Romeo," Jas started in complete confusion, "what's this Demon Knight stuff you keep talking about?"
    
    "I'm not to sure myself," he said hesitantly, "I've only heard myths…stories. No incriminating facts, but I don't want to take any chances."
    
    "Not your average mortal huh?"
    
    "That's what I've been trying to tell you."
    
    Jas sighed, "You also said you weren't sure."
    
    '_In so many words,' Romeo thought._
    
    They elapsed into silence, but Romeo didn't cut off his communicator. He could hear her breathing and the echoed footsteps of people from where she was stationed. It was packed nearly everywhere. "Damn, is Diagon Alley really that interesting?" he muttered, taking in all the shops that hardly seemed they were worth all the crowds gathered around them.
    
    The source of all the hullabaloo seemed to be coming from the biggest line formed at a large building that looked out of place compared to the smaller, shabbier shops that surrounded it. A mane event of some sort, Romeo assumed. He looked up at the sign, it read in bright blinking lights: **_The W.W.N presents: The Wizarding World Wide Talent Show__. _**
    
    "Talent Show?" Romeo said with an arched brow.
    
    "Huh?"
    
    He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. "I'm in front of this Talent show, I think it's why there so many people here."
    
    Jas cursed under her breath.
    
    "What's 'amatter?"
    
    "I think I'm right behind the same building. Damnit, I've been going around in a circle!"
    
    Romeo laughed at her.
    
    "Ha, ha, ha no," she said in a monotone. "It ain't funny."
    
    Romeo didn't say anything. He was carefully watching a boy with midnight black hair cut through the crowds and disappear into an alley way beside the Talent show. "It's a good thing you are where you are," Romeo said slowly, eyes lighting up.
    
    "Why's that?"
    
    "The kid's heading inside through the stage door on the side."
    
    Instead of a gasp, he heard a cocking sound at the other end. Jas was ready for action as usual. "What do you want me to do?"
    
    "Alert the Death Eaters, and tell them to put up wards only around the Talent show. Then tell them and the rest of our troops to infiltrate the building. I want this mother fucker surrounded in less then five minutes!"
    
    "Right. Is that it?"
    
    "One more thing, is there anyway you can get in?"
    
    "From back here?" she paused, "Yeah, a window. Probably leads to a balcony."
    
    Romeo grinned. Wasn't that fitting. "Perfect."
    
    Jas stayed silent. She understood what he meant. "What are you gonna be doing?" she asked, a question that had been, most likely, plaguing her since Romeo started his orders.
    
    "I'm going in," he said in that '_sergeant/commander, I'm about to dive into a land field and hopefully make it out alive' way._
    
    Jas chuckled lightly, hearing that saying in one to many war films. "Rodger that skipper."
    
    To be continued………..
    
    ***********************************
    
    Potter/Pikachu: *_whistles_* Damn! 77 pages. *_shakes head* Okay Okay! I know it's not that bad a cliffhanger, but I'm new at this! Ugh, I feel so less orderly. Welp, Here's the long awaited part one of chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it so far, BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN AT THE GOOD PART! *__cries* There are so many cool scenes that I wanted you to see, and don't exactly exist yet, but I'm getting there. The real actions coming up, and I hope that this little piece fits your standards, cause it sure as hell fits mine. *__jumps for joy* Thank you's  will be in part two, unless there mysteriously comes a *__shudders* part three. Then you'll have to wait till then, and lets all pray that doesn't happen. Welp, I applogise for my slow and laziness, but I can't take all the credit here. My muse is to blame here, for being such a brat when I want to write something complicated. Read and review, guesses on what's going to happen, comments, you know the drill. Okay, I've talked…er typed long enough._
    
    This is Potter/Pikachu siging off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Events at the Alley: Part 2

Potter/Pikachu: *_laughs, pants, cries, starts laughing again_* What's up ya'll out there! Finally, I'm – I'm…Crickey I can't even say it, I'll jinx myself.

Remus: You mean, that you've finished this long ass chapter?

Potter/Pikachu: *_looks around nervously, then rushes to a table and knocks on it_* Knock on wood. Phew, I'm safe now.

Sirius: *_Grumbles_*

Potter/Pikachu: What's wrong with you?

Remus: Oh, he's just mad cause he's dead. *_smiles while patting Sirius on the back_* And that I'm still ALIVE…

Sirius: *_mutters_* and employed.

Potter/Pikachu: Oh Sirius calm down, it's not that…serious. *_sweatdrops_*

Sirius: How the hell am I supposed to pay for those six Condo's I have in the Bahamas without a job like the one I had?

Remus: Bahamas!? We both had the same salary, and I could never afford six Condo's!

Sirius: Well I made about *_whispers in Remus' ear_*

Remus: *_Eyes go wide_* That hefa's been holding out on me.

Potter/Pikachu: Hey don't worry Siri, you're still on my payroll, remember?

Remus: *_grumbles_* Bet you've been holding out on me too.

Potter/Pikachu: Never that Moony, I'm not that kind of Authoress. *_smiles innocently_* Now someone hit me with a Disclaimer.

Remus: All right, I'll do it. Ahem, Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics (twisted the words in case you haven't noticed) or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic.

Potter/Pikachu: Before I forget, a special thanks to my new Beta Reader Daelan! Who's put up with a crack whore like me for all these months and still continued to correct the endless errors in this chapter!

Potter/Pikachu: Another note: Warning, things start to get a little gory at this point, so I suggest all those that are squeamish, turn back while you still can. And for all ya'll out there with little morals, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. *_laughs in a similar way of the Crypt keeper_*

Potter/Pikachu: Ok Sirius. I'll give you five bucks to say the Chapter title.

Sirius: *_Gapes_* I don't need your stinkin' money. *_grabs five dollars and pockets it anyway_* But since I doubt you'll be needing that…

**Sirius: Chapter 10**

**Events at the Alley: Part 2  
  
**

**"K**eep it down you two!" said Mr. Weasley, trying to sound disapproving but failing as his face broke out into a grin. "People are looking at us."

The Weasley clan and Hermione were all standing in line, awaiting their seats to observe the Talent Show. Harry was the only one absent, and was also the main topic of conversation.

"Oh God…I can't…I can't stop laughing! Sorry Dad," Fred said, gasping for air. He and his twin had just related the story of Harry's "girl trouble" from earlier. Everyone was left in hysterical fits of hilarity with the exception of Percy and Mrs. Weasley, the two finding it rather inappropriate.

"Did she really think they were engaged?" Bill said, holding his gut.

George nodded, not able to speak. "You should've saw his face. He went redder then Ron's hair!"

Ron tried to look angry at the comment, but couldn't manage from so much hilarity bubbling in his stomach.

Fred patted George's shoulder, trying to string two words together, "Oh, oh, remember when the Carmen girl kept calling him _mi amor?"_

"Yeah! I have no idea what that means, but Harry must have. His eyes went wider then his face!"

"Its Spanish," Hermione managed between her giggles, "it means _my love._"

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George collapsed at that realization. The funniness of it all was simply too much.

"I know…I shouldn't be…laughing," Charlie gasped, "it's just so hard to imagine…I mean Harry…" he trailed off, resisting the urge to bang his fists on the ground.

"Harry _did_ want nothing to do with her, right?" Ginny said, her laughter a bit more forced than the rest.

"Oh, Harry made it quite clear that he didn't want her –" Fred started knowingly.

" – But I doubt she cared much," George finished.

Ron put a playful arm around her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ginny, you still have a chance with him."

Ginny punched Ron in the arm, and Hermione did the same on his other. "Hey!" Ron protested to Hermione, "What was that for?"

"Quit making fun of your sister," she said simply.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shouldn't Harry have been here by now?" Mrs. Weasley spoke. They were only a few people in front of them, and it wouldn't be long before they were all let in.

"He left his stuff with us," Fred nodded towards the extra bags in his hands. "But he didn't say where he was heading off to. He just started running as fast as he could."

"Trying to distance himself away from that girl," George added, "probably still running as we speak."

Mrs. Weasley fidgeted a little. Her motherly instincts were telling her that all children needed to be present, and with one missing, especially this one, she felt the worry start to creep in.

Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife, seeing her troubled gaze. "Don't worry Molly. I'll go collect him and be back here before the show starts."

Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully. Mr. Weasley smiled back, and then headed off in search of Harry. 

************

Harry leaned against the building's wall, breathing heavily and panting like a dog. He held the stitch in his side, the pain bouncing up and down as if it were ready to burst out.

"What am I going to do?" he said quietly to himself. Harry was contemplating on the grounds of trying to find a fireplace close to his vicinity, when he recognized Romeo's signature aura closing in on him.

He pushed himself away from the wall abruptly. Running out in the open was a definite no, even if he used the crowd as a cover. Though he was short, his hair was simply too noticeable. They'd spot his tuft of locks from a mile away. He scanned his surroundings for somewhere to hide. How many places could you hide in an alley?

There was a dumpster up against the other building to his left, a trashcan on the far wall in front of him that closed the alley, and an unmarked door to his right that led inside the building he had been leaning against.

'_I'll take my chances with the mystery door._' He went over to the door and opened it a crack. There was nothing but pitch black in view. As unnerving as that was, Harry went in anyway. If Romeo decided to look for him here, at least he'd have the darkness to his advantage.

'_Crap, he could probably use his tail as a flashlight,_' Harry thought belatedly, as he closed the door behind him. Too late now though. It was either this, or hide in the dumpster.

Harry walked blindly forward, awkwardly outstretching his hands to use as sensors. They hit up against something solid.

Suddenly the lights went on. His vision was fuzzy for a moment, eyes having been adjusted to the dark. When things came into clearer view, Harry realized he was in a dressing room of some sort. A dazzling looking bureau was on the opposite side of him, contents of used makeup on the dresser, and a huge vanity mirror balanced on it as well. A rack of costumes were to his far left, and one of those fold up stands that you got dressed behind on the side. His hands were pressed against a wall right next to a door.

The knob on the door jiggled and clicked. It flung open. Already startled, Harry spun and pressed his back against the wall, the door, thankfully, only brushing against his nose. 

Three people brusquely entered, the last one about to close the door behind them but stopping when one of the others hailed him over.

"I can't do this Peatro, I simply can't do this anymore!" exclaimed a man who was about as tall as Harry, but in all appearance was obviously an adult. He was blond haired and blue eyed, and had on a leather vest without a shirt and matching leather pants. He sat down on a stool next to the bureau and stared into the vanity mirror.

The other man came up behind him. He was tall and thin, with a tight black turtle neck and extremely skin tight black pants. A French thespian hat was perched on his head in a tilted, fashionable way, and a velvety purple scarf was wrapped around his neck. The ideal version of a Drama teacher.

"Dominic, baby, sweetheart," Peatro said in a fruity voice that reminded Harry of Karkaroff. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

Dominic whirled around on his stool, his feet dangling off of it, to face Peatro. "What's so hard not to understand? I just don't want to do this anymore, I'm tired of this life!"

Peatro rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Domy baby, we've been through this…" he turned to the third man that wasn't too far from the door way, "how many times Scott?"

The man jumped at being addressed, then glanced down at the clipboard he held in his hands. "Um, thirty six times sir."

"Thirty six times!" Peatro repeated, turning back to Dominic. "And you never mean anything about it."

"But this time I'm serious!" Dominic turned back around. "I'm sick of showbiz. I hate all of this kind of fame and attention."

'_You and me both brother,_' Harry thought.

"What's there not to like," said Peatro, in a confused and annoyed state. "You've got money, woman…er money."

 Dominic growled. "That's just it! I don't want all that. I'm not cut out to be a star, it's just not me, not me at all."

"Then what _is_ you?" Peatro said dryly.

"Well," Dominic started hesitantly, "I-I've always wanted to be an…attorney at law."

"You wanna be a lawyer!?" said both Scott and Peatro.

Sweat dripped from Peatro's brow, and a panicked pitch replaced the sarcasm in his voice. "You've got plenty of lawyers Domy, what do you need to be one for?"

"Ugh, you just don't get it." Dominic sighed.

"What don't I get?" Peatro protested agitatedly. "I get that you're going through one of your _'career dreaming'_," he put his fingers up in quotation, "phases again. That's it, Scott, go and call Dominic's psychiatrist through the fire, we're arranging you another appointment right after the show."

"Right away sir." Scott turned on his heels to leave, but Dominic stopped him.

"Don't bother Scott." He hopped out of his chair. Peatro and Scott stared at him strangely as he pulled out his wand from his pocket, and summoned a suitcase that was next to the rack.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dominic said as he pulled down some clothes from the rack and stuffed them into his suitcase. "I'm packing my bags."

"Why?" asked Scott dumbly.

"Because, I quit."

"What!?" Peatro rushed over to him and grabbed Dominic's shoulder. "You can't quit! You're on in five minutes!"

Dominic jerked his shoulder out of the taller man's hand. "Watch me." He walked over to where the three had come in, suitcase swinging at his side.

Peatro sputtered hopelessly after him. He scowled, and spun around with his arms crossed stubbornly. "If that's the way you want it, then fine. Ruin your career, I'm not going to watch you walk out on me." He stared at his assistant, who finally got the hint and turned around with him. 

"That's fine with me." Dominic left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Harry bit his lip and held his breath to keep from gasping. The door, no longer shielding him from view, made him feel decisively vulnerable. His feet froze in his spot, not trusting himself to move soundlessly to find other cover.

"Now what am I going to do!?" Peatro burst out, flailing his arms in the air. He put a dramatic hand to his head. "Dominic was our main attraction! We'll never find anyone to replace him."

Scott patted his back reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll manage to find someone sir."

Peatro made a noise, "Not in…" he looked down at his watch, "less than three minutes!"

"You'll be okay sir…what if you tried to-"

"Scott please!" Peatro interrupted, rubbing his temples. "Just let me do the thinking and conjure up me a mochachino."

Scott sighed. He took out a wand from the sleeve of his robe and conjured a steaming paper cup filled with coffee.

"Thank you." Peatro took a sip, tapping his head with his finger, "Think, you drop dead gorgeous bastard _think," he muttered to himself._

Peatro and Scott turned around, ready to leave, and stopped in mid step. The two met eyes with Harry, who waved at them sheepishly.

"Er, hello," Harry said with a nervous grin.

"Hey, how'd you get in here kid? Do you have a pass to be back here?" Scott questioned suspiciously.

"Um, well…you see…erm - "

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" Scott said before Harry could make a plausible excuse for himself, "I'm going to go get security. See if you can answer to them, smart mouth."

Harry blinked in confusion. '_Smart mouth? What's smart about erm?'_

"Wait a second Scotty," Peatro spoke putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. He put a hand to his chin and walked, with his hips swaying slightly, up to Harry. He looked him up and down, "mmhmm" ing, and "Uh-huh" ing, while doing so. "What's your name kid?"

Harry eyed him uncertainly. It just didn't feel right to have a grown man in skin tight attire stare at him like that. "Harry," he said in a guarded tone.

"Mmhmm." He looked at him again. He tapped his foot, looked at him for a thoughtful second, and then made an internal decision, "Scott, I've found our replacement."

"What?" Harry and Scott said at the same time.

"You heard me." Peatro's eyes lit up in excitement. He pulled Harry in the room, and circled around him like a buzzard. "What'd you say your name was…Henry?"

"Harry."

"Right. You've got the look, the physique and a…" he snapped his fingers and looked to the ceiling, trying to find a good descriptive word, "you've got a whole – whole boy-who-lived jenne se qua about you."

Harry didn't bother correcting him on his poor excuse for attempted French dialog, or the fact that he was the boy-who-lived. All he could do was gape at the thespian like man in disbelief, wondering how he got himself into fix after fix.

"But sir-" Scott vainly tried to reason.

"Scott!" Peatro screeched, making Harry jump, as he was still facing him, "When I want your _opinion_, I'll ask for it! Kay?"

"Yes sir," he mumbled.

"So, Jerome-"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's Harry," he said irritated.

"Right, what did I say?" Peatro waved a dismissive hand before Harry could open his mouth "Anyway…do you have any experience singing?"

Harry shook his head truthfully.

"Ever sang in front of a live audience?"

"Nope."

Peatro sighed, and then bent down to Harry's length so he could look him in the eye. "Have you ever sung in the shower before?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Uh-uh, sorry."

Peatro stayed in his position for a second. He broke into a grin and spun around, splashing hot coffee onto Scott.

He reeled back, crying out. Peatro paid no attention to him, still left in a giddy mood. "Fabulous. Only twenty-five percent of the Pop star industry can actually sing anyway."

He spun back around to face Harry again, taking a huge swig of the remainder of his coffee and tossing it to the side. It beamed Scott on the forehead, causing him to shoot an evil eye his way. Harry could tell that this was a constant recurrence between them, as Scott did very little in protesting against his employer's abuse.

"It's all about the look and attitude these days," Peatro continued, putting his hands on his hips in such a womanly fashion that Harry began to question where he stood on his gender, "and you _have got all that and…"_

He glanced over at Scott expectantly. His annoyed look went by unnoticed to Scott though, for he was busy trying to remove the coffee stains from his robes.

"Scott!"

Scott jumped, slightly frazzled then said as if remembering something that had been rehearsed for a decade, "…and a bag of – oh why do I always have to say it! You never make Frankey or Mona say it, and they clean the bloody urinals!"

"Scooott," Peatro said in a sing-song voice, then in a menacing undertone, "say it."

"But sir, we don't have time - "

"Say it, or you're FIRED!"

"Fine." He lowered his voice in defeat, "All that, and a bag of chips."

"Say it like you mean it," Peatro persisted.

Scott gritted his teeth, a vein pulsing at his neck. He relaxed, then got into the same position as Peatro, clipboard at his side, and fingers snapping in a frenzy, "All _that_, _annnnd_ a bag of chips."

"Great, we're all good to go!" He reeled back on Harry, "but we're in need of a little fixer upper." He circled around Harry once, then came to conclusion.

"Loose the glasses, the robes, and the hair, and we're set," he said quickly.

"Wait!" Harry said as Peatro tried to snatch his glasses off, "I can't see without my glasses."

Peatro sighed, lowering his arms, "Fine, then we'll just have to - "

"And I need my hair!" Harry said, taking a cautious step back, "because…" he furrowed his eyebrows, "well it's _my hair, what's there to argue?"_

"He has a point sir."

"Silence Scott!" Peatro roared. He massaged a temple with one finger, the skin around his face loosening like an elephants rough skin would. "Okay! Be difficult, but at least get rid of those God awful robes."

His face turned in disgust, before Harry could do anything, Peatro whipped his wand out and stripped Harry's robes off without looking.

"Much better," he said, taking in Harry's black and blue jean-fit and fingerless gloves with satisfaction. A muggle lover, or at least of their clothing line, through and through.

"Come along now." Peatro slung his lanky arm over Harry's shoulder and led him towards the door. "Now Josh-"

"Harry," he growled.

"Right, Newton…" (Harry slapped his own forehead, growling in frustration) "…you may be going out there a star, but you're coming back a nobody."

"Don't you mean - " Scott ventured as he followed, but stopped at Peatro's sharp glare.

"What have I told you about correcting me?"

Scott sighed. "Don't."

"Good. And what am I?"

"Always right."

Peatro snapped his fingers. "Annnd…"

"A dead sexy genius."

"Damn skippy." He flung his scarf over his shoulder, and pointed while they left the room. "Onward!"

******************

Fifteen minutes into the show and the place was packed. The third act was still commencing on the stage.

Near the front, seated at a large round table were seven strictly red headed people and one brunette.

"I wonder if Arthur found Harry yet," Mrs. Weasley said, her gaze unconsciously shifting to the two empty chairs next to her. She was still a little teary from the last performance. A spectacular short version of the ballet _Swan Lake_, with actual Swans dancing alongside the ballerinas.

"Don't get so worried mum," Charlie reassured, "I'm sure they're on there way here right now. They might even be just stuck in the line."

"Yeah," Percy quipped, "the bouncer's might not believe they're with us."

"You're right," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course we are," Charlie smiled, "now stop worrying and enjoy the show."

Fred, George and Bill definitely didn't seem too worked up about their father and friend's tardiness. They were staring at the stage, entranced by the concert, and bouncing and dancing slightly in their seats to the music that was – oddly to the rest of the family – familiar to them.

"_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_

_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_

_Shake that thing yah Donna Donna_

_Jodi and Rebecca_"

A man, dressed in a short sleeved black jersey with _Dutty Rock in blue letters in the centre, some baggy black jeans, and a black bandanna around his head, was singing into a wand, obviously having the _voice volume enhancing_ spell magicked into it. Three woman dancers were dressed in similar attire, except the jersey was in the form of a tank top, and the pants were cut down to short-shorts. They danced along side the singer, and two men (in the same clothes as the man, only the colours switched around) danced in the back._

"_Woman get busy, just shake that booty non-stop_

_When the beat drop_

_Just Swinging it_

_Get jiggy_

_Get crunked up percolate anything you want to call it, oscillate you hip and don't_

_Take pity_

_Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim weh me ride_

_And me lyrics a provide_

_Electricity _

_Gal nobody can't tell you nuttin'_

_Caw you done know your destiny_

_Sexy ladies want par with us, In a car with us, Then nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us, To get next to us, Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born Jah ignite me flame, Gal a call me name, and it is me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on, 'til a early morn', let's get it on…_"

"Let's get it on 'til a early morn', girl it's all good just turn me on," Fred continued to sing along.

"When have you guys ever listened to this?" Ron asked his brothers, staring particularly strangely at Bill.

"I thought this kind of music would be inappropriate for a banker," Hermione spoke what Ron was thinking.

Bill grinned. "It said specifically in my job description that if I were to listen to any type of muggle music at the bank that it couldn't be Rap, Rock, Heavy metal, Pop, R&B, Techno, Classical, Jazz, Soul, Classic Soul, Old school rap, 50's, 60's, 70,'s 80's or 90's music, Gothic – is that a genre – hell…not even Alternative." His grin widened mischievously. "But they didn't say anything about Reggae."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard this one Hermione," said George, "it comes on that radio station, what's it called Fred?" 

"106.1 KUBL."

**(A/N: Over here in Vallejo 106.1 is KMEL. Just for the hell of it, if anyone knows what that station is up in Briton, could ya tell me in a review or something? Back to the story!) **

"Yeah, that's it! You're muggle born, don't you listen to that?"

Hermione shook her head, "My parents don't approve of that music in our house, and quite frankly, I've never really been into it myself."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh Hermione, you're such a stick in the mud." Hermione once again, punched him in the arm. "Ow!" then he muttered accusingly, "abusive."

"_Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate_

_Caw anything you want you know _

_You must get it_

_From you name a mention, don't ease the tension_

_Just run the program_

_Gal gwaan pet it_

_Just have a good time, gal free up unu mind_

_Caw nobody can dis you_

_Man won't let it_

_Caw you a the number 1 gal, wave your hand_

_Make them see you wedding band…"_

The back up dancers started to do an intricate dance across the stage, their legs and bodies moving in extremely complicated manoeuvres. This part caught Ginny's eye, her being the most choreography literate in the family. "Mum," she whispered, her eyes glued to the stage, "do you think I could take dancing lessons next summer…just like how they're doing on stage?"

"Of course honey. As long as you keep your grades up I don't see why you can't." The dancers paired up, and began a step that involved their hips and bottoms to move in all kinds of directions that made Mrs. Weasley think twice on what she had agreed to. "On second thought Ginny, maybe you should ask your father before we make any rash decisions." 

"_Yo, Sexy ladies want par with us, In a car with us, Then nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us, To get next to us, Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born Jah ignite me flame, Gal a call me name, and it is me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on, 'til a early morn', let's get it on_

_Let's get it on, 'til a early morn'_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on…"_

The reggae singer paused, and did a series of steps that matched with the fast paced music that played on without words. All five of the back up dancers stood in a line on both sides of him where chairs appeared out of thin air. Simultaneously, they grabbed on to the back of the chairs and flipped over them. They took a seat, and kept on moving their bodies and feet to the beat. The chairs floated into the air, the dancers still moving as they were on the ground. The man stopped doing his dance, and continued singing, his voice still steady as ever:

"_Woman get busy, just shake that booty non-stop_

_When the beat drop_

_Just Swinging it_

_Get jiggy_

_Get crunked up percolate anything you want to call it, oscillate you hip and don't_

_Take pity_

_Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim weh me ride_

_And me lyrics a provide_

_Electricity _

_Gal nobody can't tell you nuttin'_

_Caw you done know your destiny_"

The chairs levitated back down onto the stage. Getting up, the dancers clapped their hands, and the singer beckoned the audience to do so as well, waving one hand in the air.

"Come on everybody!" he shouted, "Get into it _now!"_

Fred and George did one better. The two screeched their chairs back and hopped onto the table, dancing – disturbingly because of how synchronized they were – the same fast paced step the reggae singer had done before.

The singer grinned at the twins' enthusiasm, "That's it, just like that ya'll! Here we go – here we go – _here we go now… _Sexy ladies want par with us, In a car with us, Then nah war with us__

_In a the club them want flex with us, To get next to us, Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born Jah ignite me flame, Gal a call me name, and it is me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on, 'til a early morn', let's get it on_

_Let's get it on, 'til a early morn'_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on."_

The twins' feet stomped hard on their table as they continued dancing like a pair of maniacs. Fellow Hogwarts students that were at different tables, cheered and roared with laughter. At their own table, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron cracked up on the floor, Bill and Charlie laughingly pretended to put money in Fred and George's belts, Percy tried to remain disapproving but still cracked a smile, and Mrs. Weasley shook her head, debating on whether she should knock her sons into their senses now or wait till they got home.

_"Yo Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_

_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_

_Shake that thing yah Donna Donna_

_Yo Miss Jodi and the one named Rebecca_

_Yo shake that thing oh Joanna_

_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_

_Yo shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_

_Yo Dutty Rock, yo…"_

The performers, including the reggae singer, moved up to the edge of the stage, preparing their final poses as the song came to an end…

"_Sexy ladies want par with us, In a car with us, Then nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us, To get next to us, Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born Jah ignite me flame, Gal a call me name, and it is me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on, 'til a early morn', let's get it on_

_Let's get it on, 'til a early morn'_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on._

_Yo Sexy ladies want par with us, In a car with us, Then nah war with us_

_In a the club them want flex with us, To get next to us, Them cah vex with us_

_From the day me born Jah ignite me flame, Gal a call me name, and it is me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on, 'til a early morn', let's get it on_

_Let's get it on, 'til a early morn'_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on._"

The music dwindled out and the lyrics faded. There was nothing left but the deafening applause from the audience and the performers bowed gratefully.

"Thank you everybody!" the man boomed above the screaming and clapping. "Before I get going, I want you all to give a round of applause to those wild twins!"

A spot light briefly shown on Fred and George. They bowed and jumped off the table, beaming at all the loud praise they were getting from the audience and their family.

"Thanks again everyone. Peace, I'm out!" Applause still rang, even as the people on stage walked to the side exit on the stage, the red velvet curtains drawing closed.

"You two are mad!" Ron said when he was able to compose himself enough to talk.

Fred leaned back in his chair, blowing his fist and admirably rubbing it on his shirt. "Ah well, every family needs at least one nut job."

"In our case, two," said George, mocking his brother's stance and looking at his nails as if they were well manicured.

"As long as there'll be no more of that happening through out the rest of the show," Mrs. Weasley said, a warning tone tingeing her voice.

"Aw but mum, how ever will we gain experience in our stripper careers?" Fred said jokingly. Mrs. Weasley gave them a look that was a mix between appalled and horrified, and seemed to be getting ready to give them the telling off of a lifetime.

"We're only joking!" George said hurriedly. "Guess that'll be off our list of things to do when we get out of school."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes, not finding such a notion planted in her children's head funny at all. "See to it that you do."

"That ladies and gentleWizards was Leqway Johnson and the Biggety Bounce crew performing to Sean Paul's: Get Busy!" A voice announced that seemed to bounce all over the walls, so no one could pinpoint where it was coming from. "The W.W.N judges are calculating the scores from a scale of one to ten. One being the lowest and ten obviously being the highest. Will Sara Willington's dance to Swan Lake keep its lead? Or will Leqway take her place on the top?"

A drum roll played in the background. The Weasleys watched in anticipation as the judges, seated at a giant desk that was just below the stage, scrawled out their choice of score with their quills on a parchment.

"One thing's for sure," said Bill. "That one stupid guy with the moose doesn't stand a chance against either of them."

That had been the opening act. And unfortunately for the guy, he had been booed off the stage only a few minutes after his routine. He had been tap dancing, extremely off beat, to Jennifer Lopez's _I'm Glad, while a large brown moose stood on its hind legs and attempted to play the accordion along with the song. As soon as that moose started to do his ear splitting solo, everything went to hell._

It was the most horrible five minutes of the Weasleys' life, and Mrs. Weasley was still scolding Fred and George for not transfiguring their extra robes into rotten tomatoes and chucking it at them fast enough.

The judges flicked and swished their wands, and the three respective parchments floated into the air.

"The scores have been settled: 8, 9, and a 10 for Leqway Johnson!" the announcer read. "That gives him a total of twenty seven points, and giving him a jump off into the lead."

The crowd applauded respectfully.

The lights dimmed slightly, and a flurry of twisting spotlights shone on the closed curtains.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for," the announcer said as a drum roll started again. "If you loved him back in Germany then you'll love him even more here, he's been working with the W.W.N's Talent Show for several years, and you may recognize his voice from our radio station, London, give a round of applause for Dominic Cassinetta!"

Hermione held up a brochure she had purchased upon entering, staring at a picture of a blond haired blue eyed man on the front flap. "I've heard about him before, he's the interlude."

"Goes all out on the stage," Ginny added, "and he's handsome too."

The girls giggled. Ron rolled his eyes and brought his attention back onto the show.

"Oh, wait a minute, there's been a change of plans," the announcer suddenly corrected. The crowd broke in curious whispers. "Due to some misfortunate events that Mr. Cassinetta's manager would prefer to leave unsaid, Dominic will not be performing today."

"Awww's" chorused through out the room, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see the famous Dominic.

"Don't fret ladies and gentleWizards, the show will go on," the announcer continued. "The W.W.N Talent show presents Dominic's replacement…why I don't believe this…Harry Potter."

There were gasps and excited whispers from every table except for one. The Weasleys and Hermione looked at each other, one thing running through all of their minds, _What was Harry doing up there!?_

"Did Harry say anything about signing up for this?" Mrs. Weasley said pointedly to Ron and Hermione.

They shook their heads, just as stumped as everyone else. By far, the second to the front table was the quietest, as the Weasleys awaited in anticipation for an explanation as to why the last member of their party was performing at the very place he had been meant to watch.

**************

"Go time," Jas said to herself as she pulled her remaining foot out of the window and onto solid ground. No one else was occupying the balcony, so there was no need for her to make any _extra room for herself so that there would be no distractions._

In a few short steps Jas had crossed to the other side and looked over the railing. It was extremely high up, and with the exceptionally dimmed lighting, not even the people on stage would be able to see her. Speaking of which, a performance was currently commencing, and almost coming to an end by sound of the repeated chorus. Jas smiled a little, '_Ooh, this is my song right here.' Her smile curved downward into a frown, as a memory of Dante and Dwayne using the CD with this song on it as a Frisbee and messed it up beyond repair resurfaced. Ironically, the name of it was called _Dutty Rock_ and a collision into an actual _rock_ was the cause of its destruction._

Jas had already dealt with them for that, but with one of her favourite songs playing now, she felt like there needed to be more punishment in store for them. '_I think I'll set their pornography on fire when we get back,_' she decided. Her smile was back, this time a bit more wicked then before.

It wasn't the song's ending, but the loud applause that brought Jas' mind back to the fact that she was up on the balcony not for the great view, but as a vantage point to snipe an extremely elusive teenager. 

She unclipped her rifle that was attached to a holster on her side, and held it on her arm to give the tool of annihilation balance. She pulled out a small metal tube from her pocket and slipped it onto the barrel of her gun. Wouldn't want to make too much of a commotion. That done, she put her finger on the trigger and looked through the scope, aligning the crosshairs so it was in better focus. 

Now all she needed was her miniature target. 

Jas scanned the place with her scope. She checked every table but didn't see any sign of him. "Whoa, somebody's head's been set on fire," she said, as her scope lingered on a table with a whole group of read heads. "Must've stopped, dropped, and forgot to roll."

She looked around the remainder of the place and even double checked. Still nothing.

"Maybe I heard Romeo wrong," she said contemplatively, "or maybe he was mistaken and didn't see him."

_"That ladies and gentleWizards was Leqway Johnson and the Biggety Bounce crew performing to Sean Paul's: Get Busy!"_

"Argh!" Jas screeched, jumping. Her ears rang, the loud voice of the announcer echoing in her head. She looked for the source of the voice and saw a booth. It was far away from her, but was attached to the wall at the same level as the balcony. She jumped again as the voice rambled on about scorings and…Dominic Cassiblante? Jas was just too busy comprehending past the buzzing sound in her ear.

_"…Don't fret ladies and gentleWizards, the show will go on,"_ the announcer's voice hadn't toned down in the least, but this time Jas' head was clear enough to here what he was saying, "_The W.W.N Talent show presents Dominic's replacement…why I don't believe this…Harry Potter._"

The spot lights that had been dancing on their own accord before had stopped and melted into one. It shown on the red velvet curtains that hadn't been drawn open yet. "So that's where you've been hiding." Jas shrugged to herself, not wanting to figure out how he'd managed to do it, and then aimed her gun down at the stage. On the stage or off, she was mowing this kid down. "Damn, that sounds weird." Now that she thought about it, Jas had never sniped a kid before. She never had a legitimate reason to. But then again, _no one had ever caused such a commotion that would bring it down to doing this either. _

Jas shrugged off the thought, pulling her concentration back to her job. The aim and sight was perfect, all she needed was the target. Jas had never missed a hit in her life before, and that was a lot of hits considering her immortality. Today would be no exception.

***********

He knew he heard a door make that clicking sound when someone was trying to close it softly. Peatro had slammed the door they were going out of behind them, so it easily muffled the second sound coming from the dressing room. But Harry '_had'_ heard it. The softest of sounds, but he was certain it wasn't his imagination. His stomach wouldn't be clenching this way, and the foreboding power he was feeling, that were becoming large and shallow at the same time because of Peatro's constant gibberish, if it were his imagination. If that wasn't Romeo searching for him in the dressing room, then his name was Shirley Temple.

The drama thespian and his assistant led him down a hallway. Harry wanted to sway to the back of them so he could make a run for it and maybe lead Romeo elsewhere. But it seemed that Peatro saw through his plan, part of it anyway, and kept a firm grip on his shoulder to keep Harry at his side. '_I should probably try and break free and take my chances with security guards._' That was what would happen if he did run. Scott was still eyeing him disdainfully, fingering his wand in his robe pocket as if Harry was going to pull something at any given moment. He noticed his eyes settle on his scar, and put two and two together. It was obvious he knew who he was – this guy wasn't as nonobservant as Peatro – and he'd most likely taken a glance at Rita Skeeter's articles once or twice during the past year.

'_That woman's turned the whole world against me._'

"…And that's all you have to do. Scott's already made the arrangements so the announcer knows what's up – right Scott, of course you did. I know it sounds a lot harder then it actual is, but my intuition is telling me that you'll steal the show." Harry tuned in to what Peatro was rambling about a little too late. They stopped at an archway that led onto a large stage. He heard a mixture of buzzing and roaring coming from behind a curtain. A huge crowd was waiting out there, and the full extent of what was going on finally hit Harry.

He'd forgotten how bad he did in front of crowds…especially the kind that involved a lot of people. Hell, the kind that involved people period!

Peatro clapped Harry on both shoulders and gave him a confidant shake. "Alright kid, go out there and break a leg."

Harry turned around, before Peatro could force him onto the stage. "Hold on a second!" he said frantically. "What am I supposed to be doing!?"

Peatro gave a loud exasperated sigh. He flipped his scarf again, and planted his fists to his hips. "Was I just talking to myself this entire time? You're going to sing Garry – "

" – Harry!"

"Ashton, one of Ginuwine's songs I believe. And you're going to give the best damn performance Peatro Jaagoen has ever managed to teach you in the span of five minutes!"

Peatro punched a mighty fist into the air to emphasize his words, drawing confidence more so for himself – only for himself – then to Harry.

"But sir. You didn't teach him anything," Scott corrected.

"That, Scotty, is not the point."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "There's a point?"

"Of course there's a point!" Peatro exclaimed. "The point is, that my greatness will enhance even more once the people realize it only took me exactly two minutes to teach an illiterate child – "

"Hey!" Harry protested angrily. "I can read! And I'm fifteen!"

"Sure you can baby, that's just some colour for the press," he muttered quickly. "Anyway, an illiterate child," – Harry rolled his eyes – "how to give an exhilarating performance, that would out shine that – that…" he slumped over, trailing off.

"Dominic, sir?" Scott finished.

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Peatro exploded. "From now on, we'll refer to the traitor as _the one formerly known as Peatro's prodigy._"

"Yes sir."

"The performance will outshine _the one formerly known as Peatro's prodigy_ for sure." He grinned, hope gleaming in his eyes, "Oh, he'll be begging for his job back by the end of the day."

**_"…The W.W.N Talent show presents Dominic's replacement…why I don't believe this…Harry Potter!"_**

Harry's insides lurched so hard that he almost lost his footing. He felt so slow right now. Of course this was _the_ Talent show, how many freakin' shows were in Diagon Alley!? '_I bet the Weasleys are out there right now._' What would they say when they saw him on stage, better yet, what would they _do _when they got home? What was he supposed to say, that after he was almost raped by two beautiful maniacal women who would do anything to gain his undying love, he ran away and met up with a gang of half demons that wanted vengeance against him for blowing up their leader twice – and regenerated back to life both times - and ended up being almost blown apart by a rogue hand grenade, and then ran into an anonymous door that led into God knows where – Ooh, wait a minute, he does know where! It's the talent show. Oh, well duh, it's The Talent Show that he was supposed to be watching as a gift for his birthday. But, as everyday things tend to happen to Harry, a gay looking theatrical dude and his slaphappy assistant just lost their main attraction so, _gasp_, Harry was conveniently hiding the same place it had happened and therefore had "volunteered" to take his place.

'_What, are you serious? I love getting into this kind of bullshit! No, no, no, really, I consider it a hobby! That's it, I consider doing this a got. Damn. Hobby!_'

Peatro squealed, "Oooh, that's your cue my boy. Now get yourself out there and make me more famous!"

Harry shouted one more, "Wait a minute!" before being shoved onto the stage. He stumbled backward, then fell on his butt…

…just as the curtain lifted.

The buzzing sound abruptly stopped, every man woman and child staring at the boy sitting on the stage. '_Oh yeah, I'm stealing the show all right._' Blushing furiously, Harry scrambled to his feet. He felt himself stiffen up, not able to move in the least. Just as he predicted, the Weasleys and Hermione were at a table in the second row, all of them staring at him slack jawed. He gave them a little wave, smiling sheepishly. He put it down when he didn't get a similar response.

Harry thought he heard crickets chirping it was so quiet. Sweat started to drip down from his brow. Wasn't something supposed to be happening? Music, anything!? He looked over to Peatro and Scott for some sort of instruction. They were still standing by the archway. Peatro was furiously signing with his hands for him to do something. Harry retorted in the same manner, mouthing, "What do I do?"

"Sing!" he hissed, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"With what!?"

Peatro slapped his forehead. Grinding his teeth, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, tossing it over to Harry. He caught it with both hands. Instead of his finger tips singeing to a crisp, some music emitting from nowhere started.

He jumped a little. He recognized the song; it was a good thing to because he didn't listen to a lot of Ginuwine's music. But this one played a lot on the radio, and when that happened to you, whether you wanted to or not, you memorized it by the end of a week.

_"You know what, baby  
I need to tell you something," _A man spoke poetically to the music, Ginuwine himself. It was the introduction, not the actual song. This was madness! He couldn't sing in front of all these people, especially since he didn't know how to sing…very well that is. The music still going on, Harry, his arms stuck at his sides, ebbed back over to the archway.  
  
He tried to make a break for it, but Scott and Peatro caught him and, together, shoved him back on stage. Harry teetered mildly but contained his footing. He angrily whispered and gestured with his hands his disagreement to this, and Peatro did the same, except he was telling Harry to "_get on with the show."  
  
Harry finally gave up, and looked back to the crowd. He smiled nervously again and a few people chuckled, thinking it was a part of the act.  
  
_"And...it's something very important  
You know...  
I want you to take this time out and just listen  
And hold me close  
You hear me?"_   
  
Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, putting the wand he was substituting for a microphone close to his face. '__Please God, give me a break for a minute would you and don't let me screw up,' he silently prayed. With the nervousness he was feeling now, all thoughts of the Weasleys reactions and Romeo's hunt for him temporarily forgotten, as the teenage part of him that had been locked deep within him for quite some time came out and concentrated on not making a fool of himself.   
  
'_Fuck it,' _Harry thought, '__I'm doing this.' And he dove.  
  
"_Can I have you for a minute  
Don't get shy, 'cuz my heart's in it (When I say)  
You got me strung out  
I don't know, and I can't call it  
But whatever it is you've got it (Naw babe)  
Without a doubt, yeah…"_  
  
Harry's lungs exploded with sound and his voice uttered out the words. It felt nice to be singing like this. Not the funny way that he and Sirius did, but actually trying, putting his soul into it and feeling harmonized with the tune. He supposed it sounded nice to the audience too. He couldn't be sure though, and didn't want to find out. Their silence could be from awed fascination or awed disgust.  
  
_"…Never been the one to cling   
And I don't like to be needed (But now)  
I guess that's all changed  
That's why I get mad at your foes   
'Cuz I don't want you to go (Naw babe)  
I want you to stay…"_  
  
Harry loosened up more when he finished the first verse. He unclenched a hand off the wand, and slowly began to move into a dance, still singing. His feet glided across the stage, doing the _regulator_, then stopped at the side.   
  
_"…You can say I'm trippin' but I'm stingy, and I can't hide it…_" He spun around. "_Wanna keep you all to me, I'm selfish, why try to fight it…_" He quickly opened his jean coat and flipped it closed just as fast. "_You're the only one, with the only love, that's strong enough to claim me…_" He kicked his foot out, and rolled his abdomen. "__So please forgive me, I'm just stingy, but how can you blame me."  
  
Girlish squeals sounded throughout the audience, both high and low pitch, indicating older woman joining in the praise too. That wasn't what made Harry's eyes snap open. A whistling…no, more like _Phsh _sound had caught his attention. He crossed back over to the side with a wide spin, looking at the small, perfectly circular hole on the curtain that was exactly aligned with his head. It didn't take long for him to figure out what would make such a precise hole like that.   
  
Harry looked over the crowd for any sign of horns and a sniper rifle. A laser lock on crawled up his leg, and he didn't notice it until the red dot shuddered on his chest. He had about a few seconds to see the beginning point of the laser lead up to a high balcony at the back of the theatre.  
  
_Phsh!_  
  
Harry bent backwards, the upper half of his body rolling down to the beat while his feet stayed planted to the ground. The entire crowd clapped loudly this time. Well, if evading bullets was going to look like dancing, then what better time for it to happen then now?  
  
_"(Listen) Baby, tell me how you do it   
'Cuz you got me so into it  
I'm gone, but I don't understand…"_ Another bullet whizzed by. He dodged it by sailing to the side. The sniper seemed to be following his pattern, so it was a close call indeed when another bullet came right after that one. He ran a little, and slid on his knees, letting the second bullet fly over his head, and clipping the tips of his hair. '_There go my split ends._' _

_"…So amazing, captivating, elevating   
Any way you try to put it, I wanna be your man…"_ He stayed down on his knees at the centre of the stage, moving his head side to side to dodge two quickly paced bullets that were aimed there.  
  
_"…So if you (if you wanna put me on)  
I don't mind it's alright, I'm for it  
I would so adore it…"_ Harry pressed his free palm to the stage's ground, pushed himself up, and kicked his legs out. A bullet ricocheted safely under him, but only by a few inches. He flipped himself in a strange tumble to the side, landing crouched, just as a bullet passed by that spot. His sniper was getting aggressive.   
  
"…_Nothing turns me on more than being with you  
Baby, I'm not trippin'!_"  
  
Harry stood up and back flipped several times, the bullets ensuring his fast feet. He ran into the curtain, no more stage to back up on. He dove to the side and rolled up, resting on one knee. The crowd went wild. They still thought he was just dancing. And probably would stay unaware of the actual circumstances going on, as long as the Devlin kept that silencer in check.  
  
_"You can say I'm trippin' but I'm stingy  
And I can't hide it  
Wanna keep you all to me  
I'm selfish, why try to fight it  
You're the only one, with the only love  
That's strong enough to claim me  
So please forgive me, I'm just stingy  
But how can you blame me_"  
  
Harry broke it down here. He twisted from one side then back to the other, bullets swishing past him from left to right. He did a one handed round off to the side and then went into a furious frenzy of back flips around the stage. Bullets almost met their mark. Going under or over the arch he made as he bent backwards, passing several times between his split legs and arms. Harry stopped into a handstand, several bullets whizzing past him like a school of fish. Would this Devlin ever run out?  
  
He quickly spun around like a top on his hands, then flipped back up to land once again in a crouch. Harry almost wished that the crowd would stop its roaring cheers so he could hear the bullets better. '_At least they're not booing me.'  
  
"_Do what you want,_" Harry sang, still in the crouch. "_Anything, anything  
I am all yours  
You can do no wrong  
Everything, everything   
I do because I'm so wide open._"  
  
Harry abruptly stood back up, feet apart, pointing at all of the audience to put more emphasis on his dance. He glanced back up at his Devlin sniper, and grinned up at it. With this lighting, he couldn't tell if it was a he or she, but he could certainly tell that it was pissed. The slightest outline of hands were clenching in annoyance around the gun, as it forcefully reloaded.   
  
_"No joking, you got me right where you want me to be  
I just hope you feel the same  
'Cuz I don't want nothing to change  
This is where I wanna be  
So if you wanna put me on  
I don't mind it's all vibe, I'm for it  
I would so adore it  
Nothing turns me on better than being with you  
Baby, I'm not trippin'_  
  
_You can say I'm trippin' but I'm stingy  
And I can't hide it  
Wanna keep you close to me  
I'm selfish, why try to fight it  
You're the only one, with the only love  
That's strong enough to claim me  
So please forgive me, I'm just stingy  
But how can you blame me__

_You can say I'm trippin' but I'm stingy  
And I can't hide it  
Wanna keep you close to me  
I'm selfish, why try to fight it  
You're the only one, with the only love  
That's strong enough to claim me  
So please forgive me, I'm just stingy  
But how can you blame me."_  
  
Harry wasted no time to even give a wave goodbye. He trotted quickly off to the exit. There was no way he was just going to give the Devlin time to stock up on more bullets while he stood there like a sitting duck. Once again, Peatro and Scott latched onto his shoulders to keep him from getting any farther then from where they stood.

"I gotta go now! I uh…have a Dental appointment!" Harry shouted, giving off the first excuse that popped into his mind.

Peatro was smiling dreamily, from ear to ear, acting as if he hadn't heard a word Harry had said. "Don't you here that applause? Don't you here them chanting your name?" 

He wasn't lying unfortunately. The people were chanting, "_Harry, Harry, Harry!_" so loud that it drowned out the announcer's call of the next contestants.

"See!" Peatro balled his hands into tight fists and put them next to his face. "There practically _screaming_ for an encore!"

Encore? For Harry, that would be asking to commit suicide! "No way! I'm not going back out there!"

"Oh come on!" Peatro pleaded, "The people love you! Don't you want to please the people?"

'_Not if it gets them killed,_' Harry wanted to say, but instead settled on a simple. "No, I'm sorry, but I've already done my part so I'm leaving, okay?"

"…Will be singing The Boy is Mine, by Brandy and Monica. But hold on a sec folks," the announcers cut through Peatro's. He was enhancing his voice enhancing charm in order to make himself heard above the noise. "Our next two contestants would like it if Mr. Potter would join them on stage while they do their act! What'dya say folks? Should Harry do it!?"

A scream of "_yeah's_" and other words that couldn't be comprehended by the human ear was the answer, along with clapping that made you wonder if their flesh was so raw the skin was coming off.

"Looks like the people have spoken!" Peatro shouted over the crowd.

Harry's eyes widened as Peatro and Scott prepared to throw him back on stage. "Wait!" he struggled against their grasps, in his panic forgetting that he could easily break their arms off. "You don't understand! I can't go back out there, I - " Harry stilled, catching the sliver of a fiery tipped tail slip into a door down the hall. '_Shit, he's coming for me._'

This all went by Peatro, as did most things, and whether it was the ruckus going out side or he was purposefully ignoring him, the thespian would hear nothing of Harry's protest. "Don't worry about it sweet heart! You've done it once, and by God you _will_ do it again!"

Peatro grabbed Harry by the arms. "What the freak? Let me go you crack baby!"

"Scotty, help me out here!" Peatro grunted.

Scott saluted, dropping his clipboard. "Right away sir.!" Without so much as a heave, Harry being so light and all, Scott picked up Harry by the legs while Peatro switched his hands to support under Harry's underarms.

"One for the money…" Peatro started, he and Scott swinging Harry like a sack of potatoes.

"Two for the show…" said Scott.

"Three to get ready…"

"And make money for Peatro!"

Harry got one last, "for the love humanity, don't do this!" before he was tossed back onto the stage. He landed on his stomach, the curtains going back up. Cheering and a bit of laughter chorused into the mix of sound going on in the audience.

"I wonder if I can sue for things like this," Harry said as he picked himself up from the floor.

Some more music started up again. The instrument for the introduction sounded like a harp. Some woman started talking along with it, like a rehearsed script.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute," the first woman said. It was coming from the archway where Peatro and Scott were standing, but he saw no one else but them there. She sounded disturbingly familiar.

"Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar," the second woman spoke. Harry's stomach started to turn. This one sounded really familiar, but a lot of girls out there had a Mexican accent in Diagon Alley…didn't they?

"Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you, you know his name."

"Oh, yeah definitely I know his name."

"I just wanted to let you know he's mine."

"Huh…no no, he's mine."

Then, to Harry's horror, Carmen daintily walked past Peatro and Scott carrying a wand/microphone in her hand. All rational thought escaping him, that including the sniper who was dead set on killing him, Harry spun around without so much as an "_Oh my God, what are you doing here!_" and made a break for the other unoccupied archway to his left.

Or at least to his knowledge it was unoccupied. He skidded to a stop, his arm flailing back. Veronica stepped out of the shadows with a similar wand-mic and dainty walk.

He looked from one girl to the other, neither having their regular murderous glint in there eyes or even a threatening gesture. Was it just him, or did they just wink at each other?

'_Oh God!_' Harry thought in dread, '_they're working together!_'

Both girls were only a few inches from being dangerously close to him. '_How'd they get there so quick?_' 

"Way ta go Harry!" someone shouted from the audience. It was Fred, or was it George? Well one of the twins had anyway. A majority of the Weasleys had gotten over the shock of him being on stage and were clapping for him like mad. Fred and George especially. They pretty much respected anyone who managed to do insane things and broke the rules. Bill and Charlie were up their alley, pumping their fists in the air and hooting like a pair of regular jocks. Mrs. Weasley – where was Mr. Weasley? – wasn't frowning but her expression said '_I'll let him have his fun now, but we're talking when we get home._' Ginny didn't hide her fury. She was glaring daggers up at the two women on stage, looking about ready to kill. Ron…Harry couldn't read his expression. He had his arms folded across his chest and was muttering something to himself. Hermione was responding to him in an irritated way, rolling her eyes.

"_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine,_" Carmen and Veronica sang in his ear, making him jump and his teeth chatter.

  
  


Carmen snatched Harry into her embrace, holding him close while singing her part, _"I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake, him for your man, are you insane?"_

Veronica pulled him back over to her, shaking a 'tut, tut_,' like finger at Carmen. She smiled at Veronica, though it seemed rather strained. "__See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me. 'Cause you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me."_

Harry was ripped away from Veronica's grasp. At first Veronica growled, then, quickly remembering the truce, waved a 'no hard feelings' hand and let Carmen sing her part: _"See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make, it through the day, ain't that a shame."_

Carmen's hold on him seemed to trap Harry in her own little world of love-sick torment. They spun around the centre of the stage, the crowd's cheers and laughter thundering in Harry's ears as he became dizzy. He couldn't make anything out either, his vision just as blurred as the sound. Colour, colour, Carmen, Veronica, and more colour was all he could see…and a point of silver…

They stopped, Carmen's back facing the audience and the assailing bullet. Definitely preferring to approach this a different, less…physical way, but not wanting Carmen to have a hole ripped through her back, (if only because he would be held or rather feel responsible for such) Harry pushed her and himself down where they both collapsed on the hardwood floor. Harry on top and Carmen on the bottom.

Harry's face burned as if it were set aflame. Carmen may have had the wind knocked out of her, but by the way she was looking, that wasn't the reason why she didn't want to get back up.

Suddenly, Harry's body was limply jerked off of Carmen by Veronica. She grabbed a fistful of the back of his jean coat and had, quite powerfully for someone her size, pulled him back over to her. His arms and legs stuck out in front of him rigidly, several bullets sailing through the large gap of the C shape his body was sort of making.

Veronica's face was twisted in anger. Harry thought he could see steam coming out of her nose like a bull who had saw a large amount of red, the red being Carmen most likely. She put her wand-mic close to her lips, took a hold of Harry's left sleeve tightly, and practically spat out her verse: "_And maybe you misunderstood, plus I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took."_

Trying to keep Veronica from cutting off his circulation and looking wildly around for the next nearly invisible bullet was not going to keep him or these other unintentional targets alive. So he closed his eyes and listened for the small, air penetrating sound the silencer muffled over the deadly pieces of metal; blocking out the people, blocking out the girls angrily singing the chorus:

"_The boy is mine._

_You need to give it up..._"

'_There!_' Harry's eyes snapped back open.

_Phsh, Phsh, Phsh, Phsh_!

He quickly clasped both of Veronica's arms and pulled her down. They stood low to the floor in a crouch, and, luckily, not in quite as intimate a position as he and Carmen had been.

_"…Had about enough…"_

_Phsh, Phsh, Phsh, Phsh_!

Just as Harry was about to bring the two of them back up, he hastily ducked them down again. He managed a small glance at the curtains behind them. It was decorated with small holes that looked like it had been regularly moth eaten. He gulped, as a sick thought struck him. '_That could be any of us if I don't be careful.'_

Carmen, obviously feeling neglected in some way, pulled Harry back over to her, making herself, once again, in the way of the Devlin's target.

_"…It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine…"_

A bullet was about to meet its mark at Carmen's head. Harry quickly entwined her hands with his and moved a step back so that it just barely grazed her hair. Another came, and Harry had to push Carmen forth so it wouldn't hit him.

_"…I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine."_

Veronica grabbed one of Harry's arms and yanked it out so that one hand was untangled from Carmen's fingers. Only one hand because Carmen was keeping a firm grip on his other, working both of her hands up to his wrist to sustain a better hold.

Whatever alliance they had formed dissolved then and there. They glared battle glares at each other, one hand holding on to their respective wand-mic's, the others ensconced onto each of Harry's hands. He wondered if getting in the middle of Carmen and Veronica's fight would be more painful, or simply getting shot.

Harry sighed at those options. '_I guess that would depend where I was shot at.'_

"_Must you do the things you do, keep on acting like a fool,_" Veronica sang out powerfully in Harry's ear. "_You need to know it's me not you, and if you didn't know it girl it's true._"

"_I think that you should realize, and try to understand why,_" Carmen sang in the same tone, "_he is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside!"_

Veronica, grinding her teeth, yanked Harry over to her, a bullet almost clipping off a piece of his ear. "_You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake."_

Carmen pulled him back over to her. Three or four bullets flew through the empty air where Harry would have been if not for the sudden movement. "_When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine. If you didn't know the boy is mine._"

"_The boy is mine.  
  
_

_You need to give it up.  
  
_

_Had about enough.  
  
_

_It's not hard to see,  
  
_

_the boy is mine.  
  
_

_I'm sorry that you  
  
_

_seem to be confused.  
  
_

_He belongs to me  
  
_

_the boy is mine._

_The boy is mine.  
  
_

_You need to give it up.  
  
_

_Had about enough.  
  
_

_It's not hard to see,  
  
_

_the boy is mine.  
  
_

_I'm sorry that you  
  
_

_seem to be confused.  
  
_

_He belongs to me  
  
_

_the boy is mine."_

Harry was being pulled back and forth… _again. It was only by pure luck that each of their pulls was a pull to safety as bullets passed by the sides of his face. He smiled grimly, thinking of how his sniper was probably cursing up a storm by now; he knew he would be if in the Devlin's position._

Veronica gave one of her tremendous yanks and screamed her part of the hook at Harry, her words of anger directed at Carmen. _"You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel!"_

Harry almost didn't push her down in time. Veronica's voice was so loud that he didn't pick up the _Phsh_ sound until the last minute. Carmen picked him up and sang her part, just as angry, and Harry had to do the same thing after her verse. "_What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to. The special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start._"

"You need to give him up!" Carmen shouted into the chorus.

Veronica pulled him back over to her, shouting, "Had enough!"

They both dragged him back and forth at each of their parts…

"It's not hard to see!"

"The boy is mine!"

"Miiiiiiinnnnnnnnee!"

"Miiinnnnnnnee!"

"…_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._"

"Seem to be confused!"

"He belongs to _me_!"

And then they were put into a sudden stalemate. Carmen and Veronica were bringing Harry nowhere, their strength matched as they pulled and pulled. And for the record, this was not helping his back at all!

"The boy is mine, not yours…" A desperate barrage of bullets suddenly came as if it were more then one gun shooting them off. In this position Harry wouldn't be able to move, at least without sacrificing Carmen and Veronica. He gritted his teeth in determination, and twisted his hands out of their grasps, locking them back on firmly to their wrists. With a huge jerk, he pulled all three of them down.

"But mine!"

He brought them back up, but then had to pull them back down again.

"Not yours!"

Up and back down.

"But mine!"

Up and down again.

"Not yours!"

Up and down.

"But…ACK!"

Veronica swung Harry behind her and grabbed Carmen's neck, cutting her off. From there, the two witches began rolling all over the stage, punching and kicking each other like they did so often.

_"I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine."_

The song finished, applause and laughter rang throughout the entirety of the Talent Show; the whole ordeal the girls and Harry had gone threw looking like some rehearsed dance from their perspective. Harry, now in the line of fire, ducked a few times in the form of a bow, saw it was safe, leapt over Carmen and Veronica, and then sprinted back to the archway as the curtain closed. He stopped abruptly, the same way he had when he first saw Veronica. Romeo suddenly burst out of a room, his eyes glinting madly when his eyes alighted on Harry. Before Peatro and Scott, well mostly Peatro, could try and coax him to give a second encore on stage, he ran, still facing them, out there on his own.

Romeo looked at Peatro and Scott, his eyes narrowed in irritation. He didn't even have to say anything for them to get the picture. They smiled nervously, and a split second later Romeo was staring at the dust the thespian and his assistant had kicked up from running so fast.

Harry jumped a step back, a shot ripping through the curtain and almost blowing his toes off. The sniper was still shooting at him, even with the bloody curtain closed! He looked over at Romeo, who was cracking his knuckles and getting ready to pounce at him. This was one of those: lesser of two evils situations. Either stand out here and get shot or give another round with Romeo. Either choice wouldn't lead to a pleasant end…for him that is.

"What an extraordinary performance!" the announcers voice screamed, "One of the most realistic role playing songs I've ever had the pleasure of seeing, and I'm sure all of you witches and wizards out there agree!" The audience applauded, ten times louder then before. "Right spectacular! That was Carmen Sandiego and Veronica Jenkins singing Brandy and Monica's: T_he Boy is Mine_, accompanied by Harry Potter. I bet we don't have to guess their scores do we, folks? And the judges have tallied up the numbers…oh haha no surprise here, 10, 10 and a 9! That bumps Carmen and Veronica to the lead with 29 points!

"Yikes. I wonder how our next contestant will manage to top that!"

Obviously waiting for his cue, a Wizard in sparkly purple robes rushed out of one of the doors in the hall and headed for the archway Romeo was residing in. The wizard hesitated for a moment, debating on whether it was a good idea for him to kindly ask this intimidating young man with the supposed prop tail to move out of his way. He raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak. No question, or any intelligent sound for that matter, managed to escape his lips though.

Without turning around, Romeo swung his forearm up, his balled fist punching the man directly in the face. The wizard straightened for a second, then fell as stiff as a board to the floor, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Romeo cocked his head to the side, the tightened muscles making a cracking sound. The needless assault seemed to have brought him back from whatever little world he had been closed into when he saw Harry.

Harry glared at him, going into a defensive stance. Romeo returned his gesture with a low chuckle that could've been mistaken for a growl, and an evil smirk that suited him all too well. 

He lunged out of his spot at Harry, pulling his arm back. Harry waited till the last second, then sidestepped out of the way, letting Romeo's stone-like fist go past him. But instead of running still, Romeo stopped and followed his punch with a left cross, going for his nose. Not expecting this, Harry blocked with both arms, the limbs taking the brunt of the blow. Romeo took advantage of his opening and quickly jabbed him in the stomach with a powerful fist.

Harry doubled over, and would've mentally slapped himself if he wasn't concentrating so hard on the intense pain that was going through his chest every time he exhaled. Well, if his ribs weren't fractured before then they were now.

"Come on Potter," Romeo mocked silkily, "you might as well just give me the key if you can't do any better then that."

The Devlin grabbed the back of Harry's neck to keep him down. Harry saw his knee lift up, and before it could hit him in the face he blocked it with his forearm, pushing it back down. Dipping his head lower, he lifted his leg backward and swung it up in a crescent moon shape, his foot hitting Romeo in the face.

He staggered back a little in a daze, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Harry brought his leg back but didn't allow it touch the ground, quickly pumping the knee of the same leg and jumping up with the other leg to perform a double kick. He hit Romeo in the chest, sending him to teeter further towards the centre of the stage.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," Harry said smugly.

Romeo grunted, rubbing his nose. He gave Harry a slight glower, and instead of making one of his scathing remarks, he charged at him again.

He feinted with his right fist and quickly switched to his left. Harry just managed to catch the decoy maneuver in time, and caught Romeo's fist in his gloved hand. But Romeo's other hand was too fast for Harry to block as he grabbed him tightly by the neck in a death grip. Harry sputtered and dropped Romeo's hand, his eyes bugging out in surprise. This was a move that he wasn't familiar with, though he should've expected it coming from Romeo.

"Ready to tell me where that key is?" Romeo asked, his face impassive as if he didn't have the upper hand. Maybe he just didn't want to start celebrating so soon.

'_Or maybe I'm just too cute to be happy about killing,_" Harry thought. No scratch that last one. That was the lack of oxygen talking….hopefully. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head no, earning Romeo's grip to tighten further. Now Harry couldn't breathe at all! His lungs swelled up painfully and his heart pumped at an abnormal speed. '_Gotta…break…the hold…' Harry's mind fogged up and he felt himself begin to slip into unconsciousness. He struggled to keep the darkness at bay…but it was so welcoming there. Peaceful, blissful darkness…_

"Really? How bout' now?"

Romeo's voice was a soft echo, but he still croaked out a barely audible, "no." His hands fell limp at his sides, feeling as heavy as a ton of bricks. Couldn't he just slip into the darkness for a moment? It was so silent there, so serene, nothing ever hurt anymore…a moment wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"_Please welcome our next contestant, Renold Steinsers! Who will be performing to Sisqo's: the Thong song!_"

The curtain lifted, and all applause was instantly halted and replaced with gasps at the sight before them. Instead of the next performer, the two girls Carmen and Veronica were still off in the corner fighting, and Harry Potter was there too! Being strangled by a guy with a…tail? Was this still a part of the show? Because if it was, it certainly was starting to get weird.

Romeo jerkily let go of Harry. He stumbled to the ground on all fours, clutching his throat as he gasped and breathed in the air deeply. Harry looked up at Romeo to see what had caused him to stop from squeezing the life out of him.

The Devlin was vacantly staring at the crowd with a raised eyebrow. Harry took advantage of his momentary distraction, and crawled over to Carmen and Veronica's wands, which they had abandoned as soon as they started fighting. Funny how magical folk often forgot about duels when rage was at its peek. He stood back up, tapping the wand slightly to test it, and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Harry said calmly into the wand, playing the announcer, "due to some er..." he glanced over at the unconscious form of the Wizard in the archway, "_minor_ inconveniences, Mr. Steiners will not be able to sing today."

Harry walked over to Romeo. He was watching the audience as if debating what their fate should be. Harry quickly went on with his little plan, trying to steer Romeo's direction away from anything that would relate to a massive homicide. "So please, welcome his replacement Romeo…erm Romeo!" He slapped the wand into Romeo's hand after yelling an overly excited, "HIT THE MUSIC!" and skittered off to go and collect Carmen and Veronica.

Romeo gaped after Harry, confused beyond all reason. He snapped out of his complete stupefaction as the crowd cheered and clapped, regardless the turn of events. "Hey…Wait a minute!" he hollered in vain. Music drowned out whatever else he was going to say. A violin began to play, along with the singer's introduction to the song:

_"This thing right here_

_Is lettin' all the ladies know_

_What guys talk about_

_You know, the finer things in life_

_a heh heh heh_

_Check it Out."_

Romeo stared one more time at the crowd. He glanced back down at the wand in his hand and tapped it with his finger, interested. He shrugged. Eh, what the hell, this might be his only chance for five minutes of stardom.

_"Ooh that dress so scandalous_

_And you know another nigga can't handle it_

_So you shakin that thang like who's the ish_

_With a look in yer eyes so devilish_

_Uh_

_You like to dance on the hip hop spots_

_And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots_

_Not just urban she like the pop_

_'Cause she was Livin' La Vida Loca…"_

Harry glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head at the dancing and singing half demon. '_I cannot **believe** that worked_,' he thought bemusedly. Going into part two, Harry easily picked both Carmen and Veronica by the scruff of their robes and dragged them into the long hallway. They struggled against his grasp like a pair of demented felines, too busy trying to inflict pain upon each other to notice that they were being carried.

_"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_Baby move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think i'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong…"_

He kicked open one of the dressing room doors, and as lightly as possible – which wasn't very – shoved them inside to what would hopefully be a safe place. Though, staring at them pummel each other before closing the door, he wondered if leaving them alone together would increase their peril.

He ran down the hall in search of an exit. Harry figured that as soon as Romeo remembered that his occupation was not to be singing on stage, but to take the key and murder him in the process, he'd be in such a rage at him that he would stop at nothing to get to Harry. And in that blind state of mind, if he knew Romeo well enough to say that he didn't like getting off track in such a matter, then he'd likely forget all about the easily killable people in the audience and, ergo, go after Harry.

Harry grinned triumphantly, his ego boosting up a few more brownie points at his own cunning. "Harry, you are a genius," he praised himself.

He turned a corner and almost clicked his heels in joy, even though he wasn't exactly out of the water yet. An exit was just ahead of him, and that meant that was one more step forward to getting away from these Devlin until he cooked up some other plan.

One step forward and two steps back, as the saying goes. In Harry's case, it was one step forward and about a good one hundred and fifty steps back.

The exit door busted open, slamming so hard that it embedded itself into the concrete wall. A swarm of Devlin scrambled into the hall. The doorway didn't seem to be wide enough for them all to fit, especially since they were trying to get in at the same time. Oh but they did manage, easily filling out the corridor.

Harry skidded to a stop, and then ran full force back the way he had come. "Harry, you're not a genius!"

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong!"_

Romeo was still singing, and the crowd was still going wild as Harry zipped across the stage behind the affirmed Devlin, and out the way he had first entered the Talent Show. He didn't know why he gasped out in surprise when he had been preparing to come across them eventually. But he did gasp, and almost stumbled over his own two feet when he spun around and darted again for the stage. The stomping of boots and swooshing of cloaks faded behind him as Harry ran, – without even a glance back at his pressures – his super speed going up a notch.

"_That girl so scandalous_

_And I know another nigga can't handle it_

_And she shakin' that thing like who's the ish_

_With a look in her eyes so devilish_

_She like to dance on the hip hop spots_

_And she cruise to the grooves to connect the dots_

_Not just urban she like the pop_

_Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca…_"

Harry looked from side to side, feeling like a mouse that had been chased into a corner by…no, cats didn't seem to be the right word, more like…deranged and carnivorous tigers.

…An entire pack of them…

…that hadn't eaten in several months.

There we go, that was it.

"_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_Baby move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think i'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong_!"

Harry might have actually laughed if his current position weren't so dire. Romeo had broken down into a dance that was a combination of the Harlem shake and the old school classic…the robot.

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong!"_

'_What am I doing?_' he thought, shaking himself out of his strangely affixed stupor. He wasn't just going to stand there looking stupid while the Devlin and Death Eaters ambushed him…well, not anymore he wasn't.

Harry ran and jumped off the stage, startling the people at their tables up front out of their skins. Considering the situation and what it could possibly lead to, Harry made a last minute decision and rushed over to the Weasleys.

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh   _

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong!"_

"Well I'm so glad you've finally decided to join us Harry," Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly, but not able to hide a smile. "Here I am, worried sick that you'd gotten lost…or abducted even! Sent Arthur out to look for you – he's still out there now in fact – and there you are on stage all along! Why didn't you tell us before that you'd signed up for the Talent show?"

Harry blinked a few times, all of the questions overwhelming him, making him dizzy. "I didn't exactly plan- "

"Oh come off it mum," Bill interrupted, thumping Harry on the back. An intense glare from Mrs. Weasley caused him to change course on what he was going to say, "Erm, what I meant was…it's his Birthday! If he wants to go on stage, then he should be able to go on stage."

"I suppose your right," Mrs. Weasley let off a little, but bounced back into motherly mode faster then the human eye could see, "But I still don't approve you slipping off like that. You had us worried half to death."

Harry was still keeping his eyes worriedly towards the stage. It wouldn't be long before they flourished in the theater like the black plague itself. He had to warn the Weasley's, but for some reason he couldn't seem to word his current predicament properly. "But I wasn't trying to- "

"But that's the whole point of it mum," Fred said jovially. He and his twin turned to Harry, beaming like mad at his supposed genius. "It wouldn't be a proper surprise if he told you what he was up to."

George shook his head in amazement, "A surprise in the midst of a surprise. Absolutely brilliant!"

"Where on earth did you learn to sing like that," Charlie spoke with a sly smile, "did you all here those girls swooning over him? I think about half of them were from Hogwarts too!"

At this point, Fred and George went into a fit of laughter. They pitched their voices high in an act to impersonate the girls that had been squealing giddily earlier.

"Oooh, isn't that Harry Potter so dreamy!"

"Oooh la la! He is so fine! I wish I could be his main squeeze everyday!"

The twins collapsed into laughter, supporting each other so they wouldn't fall to the floor.

"The whole thing was an act though, right Harry?" Ginny pleaded desperately, "But if it wasn't, I'd be okay with it anyway," she added quickly at seeing Harry's strange look.

"Yeah it was an act…kinda, but-  " Harry tried to speak faster, just plain and simple spit out his words so he could get away from the impending danger that was behind him singing karaoke and would eventually learn of Harry's trickery, but the loudly exclaimed versus of the song, and Weasley's, kept cutting him off and easily changing the subject.

_"That dress so scandalous_

_I swear another nigga couldn't handle it_

_When you shakin' that thing like whose the ish_

_With a look in your eyes do devilish_

_Uh_

_You like to dance on the hip hop spots_

_Then you cruise to the grooves to connect the dots_

_Not just urban you like the pop_

_Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca"_

"Of course it was an act Gin! This is a talent show after all." It sounded like Ron had been trying to figure out what to say for a while, how to contribute to the conversation so he wouldn't feel so awkward. His voice didn't lilt any anger, or envy that Harry could here. Perhaps this was the work of Hermione, who was studying the two of them with intense blue eyes.

'_Well, now that, that little plot bunny has been filled, maybe you should hurry up and tell them of the danger and **haul your ass outta here**!_' Harry's subconscious berated him suddenly. He looked over his shoulder. No one else was up on the stage. Only Romeo, still dancing and singing his black little heart out. But the hallways couldn't have been that long a distance. His super speed must have kicked in without his notice, because it had taken more then a little while when he was walking with Peatro and Scott. They had to start at a brisk pace just to make it in time. It probably wouldn't be long until the squadron of Death Eaters and backup Devlin caught up though, a few minutes' tops.

"Is there something wrong dear?" said Mrs. Weasley. His gaze had lingered on the man onstage. She saw his face slowly loose it's color, and crease into distress that her motherly intuition told her had something to do with the contestant.

Harry looked at them all, his expression so stony and serious that even Fred and George had stopped their teasing. "Yes, there's something very wrong. You all have to leave, right this instant," he finally said, voice set in a steely monotone.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean Harry, what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain," he glanced over his shoulder again anxiously. Why did they always have to know every damn answer when danger was so near? Couldn't they wait till afterward? "We need to get everyone out of here…they'll be here any second…"

"Who will be here?" Hermione asked fretfully.

"Death Eaters," Harry barked impatiently, "there in the back, a shit load of em'."

They all gasped simultaneously, but Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the news, or his choice of wording the news. After the small shock was over, Mrs. Weasley went into action.

"Bill and Charlie, you two go and alert those Aurors up front." The two eldest Weasley's nodded and ran off towards the entrance, stumbling over a few loose leaf bags other Hogwarts students had carelessly left around that aisle. Mrs. Weasley stood up, gesturing for the rest of her children and Hermione to do so as well, "Come on then, let's hurry and get outside so we can Apparate home, no doubt there are wards all over the place."

"But mum, what about dad?" Ginny said as she haphazardly gathered her bags in her hands like the rest of the family.

"Don't you worry about your father. I'll search for him, while Percy sends you lot home, isn't that right Percy?"

Percy hesitated for a moment, and opened his mouth to protest. A piercing look from Mrs. Weasley convinced him otherwise as he reluctantly nodded, "Yes mother."

"Good," she said satisfied. They all got their stuff together in record time, and started to march there way out of the Talent show, Mrs. Weasley in the lead.

"What are you waiting for Harry?" Ron said when he saw that his friend hadn't moved. Questions swarmed in his brown eyes, like how Harry had known of this in the first place for example. But he pushed it aside. '_Save it for later.' "You said Death Eaters were coming remember? We have to get going!"_

Harry was staring straight at Romeo again, back facing Ron, but the Devlin was into deep with his made up routine to notice his gaze. "I'll catch up," he said lowly.

_"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh_

_I think i'll sing it again_

_'Cause she had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what, what, what_

_Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh_

_I think i'll sing it again"_

Ron was aghast in disbelief, and he spoke it, "What?"

_"C'mon_

_C'mon_

_C'mon_

_C'mon"           _

"I have to do something real quick. Go on with out me, I'll be right behind you."

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_"

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Ron forced himself a little nervous laugh as he strove for some reasonability. "That's madness. I don't think you know exactly what you're saying here."

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong"_

Harry shook his head in frustration, "I know what I'm doing, alright. Now hurry up and go, their all probably waiting for you."

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Duh dun duh_

_Duh dun duh_

_Duh dun duh_

_Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong_

_Duh dun duh_

_Duh dun duh_

_Duh dun duh_

_Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong"_

"You're mad if you think I'm just going to leave you."

"Call me crazy then."

Ron growled, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I see what this is all about," his face went red as anger coursed through his veins, replacing the concern. "Trying to keep your image as wonder boy up huh…gotta make a bigger name for yourself eh? Well this is real life Harry, not some publicity stunt where backup Wizards will come in at the last moment and take your place when the danger gets to rough. Now would you quit trying to be the hero for five damn minutes and have enough sense to save your own life!? Jesus, does fame mean even more to you then that!?"

Harry squeezed his fists tightly. Ron didn't understand…and Harry wouldn't allow him too either. "Ron. Go. _Now_!" Maybe it was the steely tone in his voice that dissolved Ron's resolve, or maybe his anger was at a level that he thought he shouldn't have cared in the first place. Either way, with a furious puff of breath Ron whirled around, yelling over his shoulder, "Fine then! Get yourself killed since you like it so much, see if I bloody well give a damn when I find your name in the obituary!"

He was too numb to feel the sting of Ron's words, though he was sure the aftermath would suffice just as well. Harry jumped on top of the Weasley's table, if the little commotion with Ron hadn't gotten everyone's attention; this act did a sure job. The music was drawing back into the chorus thank goodness, giving him a few seconds before Romeo's distraction was done with.

Harry put his two fingers to his mouth and blew an earsplitting whistle, gaining anyone leftover who hadn't been paying attention before. "Excuse me everyone, but could I please have your attention for a moment?" he didn't wait for the crowd to stop there small murmurings and continued, yelling over them, "I'm sorry to interrupt the Talent Show, but it has been reported that some Death Eaters have penetrated the premises and are in this building…"

There was a moment of deafening silence. Perhaps they were all in shock, so Harry went on, "Right at this moment…"

They still sat in stunned silence. Widened, frightened, pairs of eyes all on him. Harry sighed, then went to more drastic measures. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR! DEATH EATERS ARE IN THE BUILDING! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

That did the trick. There was a flurry of screams, mostly consisting of what sounded like: "_Death Eaters_!" and "_You-Know-Who must be here_!" and the ever famous "_We're all going to die!_" and panic filled movements as the crowd hustled their selves and their family members to the nearest exit.

"That's right, everybody out!" Harry continued to persuade, even though it was a bit unnecessary. He couldn't help it, he was on a roll. "Vamanose! Get a move on!" He clapped his hands to put a bit of emphasis on what was going on, and moved his hands to direct a few people to other exits so traffic could keep on going, "Roll out people! No time to waste! This is not a drill, it's the real deal! You ain't gots to go home but you have to get the hell out of here! Come on buddy, you can go faster then that! These are Death Eaters stalking you people, not Jehovah Witness!"

_"I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_(Let me see) That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby make your booty go_

_Duh dun duh_

_Baby I know you wanna show_

_Duh dun duh_

_That thong thong thong thong thong…"_

Romeo span one last time, the song finally ending. "Thank you, thank you very much," he said to the crowd, not noticing it slowly leaking out of the theater. "Your all to kind- "

He cut himself off. There was no applause, and that meant no audience, because of course, who wouldn't applaud to a kick ass performance like that? Reality finally seemed to hit him. The humans were all leaving, and Potter was standing on a table, directing them out like a traffic officer.

Potter.

Romeo blinked, "What the hell?" he thought he said in a low whisper, but when his voice came out in a loud echo he knew something was wrong. He jumped back, staring at the wand in his hand as if for the first time. Oh yeah, he'd been singing.

Rather good if he should say so himself, Romeo thought with a quirked eyebrow.  He heard marching on either side of him, shaking the floorboards under him like a small earthquake. A group of Death Eaters appeared through the left archway and his gang through the right. They stopped where they were, staring at Romeo with identical confused expressions, even though the Death Eaters had faceless masks on.

"Romeo," Ridik, who was in the lead, questioned slowly, "what are you doing?"

Romeo's face flushed a little. He turned to the inquisitive Ridik, his expression molding into irritation, "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked into the wand/mic as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ridik hesitated, not sure if he should answer, "Uh, well, I'm not sure what your– "

"I'm waiting for you guys to finally show up, that's what I was doing!" he shouted.

 Some of those present "oh'ed" in understanding and nodded, while the rest shook their heads doubtfully, but kept their mouths shut about it. You usually didn't correct your superiors…especially if they had the ability to kill you

Meanwhile, Harry had ushered the last of the Witches and Wizards out of the theater. His task finished with, Harry settled his attention to the stage. No one made a move. The only sound was the scratching noises that bounced off the walls, the announcer and D.J. having abandoned their posts and leaving the enchanted music machine to continue on by it self.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Spell_ _Binder_!"


	12. Events at the Alley: Part 2 Continued

….."Stupefy!"

"Spell Binder!"

The first spell was the normal blast of pure red energy, a bit bigger then the usual; the second came out zigzagged and dark blue. They sailed through the air past Harry and towards the Devlin and Death Eaters. Romeo lazily lifted his hand up. A wall of transparent fire circled the stage and rose high, almost reaching the ceiling after the effortless movement. The two curses hit the blockade and merged together with a sizzling sound, as if water had been added to a skillet of hot grease. The shield disappeared in a flurry of blue and red, all those being behind it unharmed and unimpressed.

"Well that was more then a little pointless," Romeo said, looking at the shocked Aurors standing in the lobby with contempt and irritation.

'Auror's!' Harry thought frantically, 'Jeez, couldn't they have waited a little longer before butting in?' 

A majority of the Devlin had quite a disturbing look of hunger in their eyes, and just to confirm the question forming in Harry's mind, Dante actually licked his chops, drool dripping down his lolling tongue like a damn mongrel. 'I hope they're not cannibals.' He'd been neglecting his book on **The Darkest of Dark Creatures** for quite some time, and hadn't even touched the subject on Devlin since Romeo invaded Remus' house. 'And I still don't know how to kill them!' How had he forgotten to do that?

"Did you see that Mr. Fletcher?" one of the Auror's whispered in terrified awe, "The spell's didn't even scratch them!"

"Can it Rookie," snapped the Fletcher man. To Harry he seemed picture perfect for one of those really big guys you see working out in a muggle gym. Square face, square body, a regular slab of meat. For some reason though, he didn't seem one for the career of an Auror. As Harry always imagined the job criteria required one with a slimmer physique, but not like the other guy, who's weight could've given Harry a run for his money. More of the athletic quality, since they tended to be on the move a lot. 

Fletcher clutched his wand tighter to keep it from trembling any longer, clearly shaken by the little effect his spell had on these familiar and new enemies. It must have been powerful, especially with the stunning charm backing it.

"Should we give it another go?" the less experienced Auror, or at least from the way Fletcher was speaking to him, suggested timorously.

Fletcher shook his head, "Hold your ground and wait for the others, the two of us aren't achieving anything with a shield like that unless we're permitted with the Unforgivable's," he muttered sourly, angry that his superior's authorization was necessary just to perform a few curses.

He did a slight double take over at Harry, apparently noticing the boy standing on the table for the first time. "Potter!" Fletcher barked, "What do you think your doing here?"

Harry stared at him, startled at how easy a distraction he had become, though Fletcher still had his eyes one the stage. Either it was merely because Harry Potter was standing on a table in some type of Death Eater raid, or they didn't know what the Devlin were or what they were capable of, that would lead them to blatantly acknowledge Harry's obvious presence rather then go into full battle mode, or preferably run for there lives like anyone sane enough to want to continue living would.

He didn't have time to be contemplating on the matter though, even if he had been doing so throughout the day regardless every situation – he clearly had a knack for switching to a minuscule topic no matter what was going on.

Loud footsteps rumbled from behind the two Aurors. It must have been the back up they had been talking about before. The inexperienced Auror smiled in relief and let out an audible breath, while Fletcher still kept his gaze locked on the Death Eaters and Devlin, muttering out of the corner of his mouth, just so Harry could hear, in half a way to console, and half to maintain his authoritative station, "You be sure to follow the rest of the Aurors out and stay out of the way, alright Potter?"

Without showing any notice that he'd heard Fletcher, Harry turned slightly so he was standing in a position where he could see both his enemies and the Aurors. Romeo hardly looked perturbed by the indication of more people arriving, and neither did the Death Eaters. It was then that Harry finally noted that there seemed to be less Devlin on the stage then when he had first seen them. His emerald eyes widened in horror at the same time the lead Devlin's face broke into an evil sneer.

Harry's head snapped around. He thought he might have yelled a strangled "look out!" but the gunshots easily drowned out his words.

The cavalry of Devlin and Death Eaters flowed through the huge entryway of the Talent show like a looming shadow tinged with blood and fire. One faceless-masked Death Eater and one Devlin with an expression that could match the Death Eaters mask, took one large stride ahead of the troops behind them, each standing behind the Aurors.

The inexperienced Auror was the first to turn around, his face transforming from cocky relief to shock all in one split second…before his face was no longer able to contort such actions. The barrel of the Devlin's elephant shotgun was already there to meet him before he even turned around. He pulled the trigger without the slightest hesitation, and shot the Auror point blank in the face.

The nearly headless corpse – as only a small chunk of the head and neck were now left – staggered back a little, then stiffened and fell limply to the floor, his useless wand still clutched tightly in his rigor mortised hand.

"Alex!" Fletcher shouted, taking in the horrendous realization of what happened to his apprentice for mere moments. The Death Eater behind him raised – to Harry's utter shock, which he wasn't sure he could get anymore – a rifle, a bloody gun, at Fletcher's head in the same stiff motion the Devlin had. The spell, (or spells, since two different shades of light shot out of the gun instead of the expected bullets) the Death Eater muttered came out too quickly for the Auror to defend himself or even counter. His head jerked violently back – so hard that Harry feared his neck had broken – before the rest of Fletchers body flew haphazardly into the air, landing hard against the side of the stage.

The rifle gave an unusual jump in the Death Eaters hand. "Bloody fucking muggle side affects," he growled. A moment after, a humongous energy field shot out of the gun in water-like translucent waves without the confused Death Eaters consent. The power of the energy turned all the tables over, including the one Harry was standing on, and caused the magically lit floating candles to flicker and go in and out of darkness.

Harry's emotional shock didn't stand a chance as his instinct to fight and survive battled and conquered his will on what to do. He jumped off the table right before the force of energy could throw him off, and got down on all fours.

Pandemonium reigned supreme, as the lights were yet to recover from the current of magic that interfered with them.

"Make sure he doesn't escape!" Romeo shouted above the noise, along with other orders in an attempt to regain some control.

Harry quickly crawled and shuffled his way behind the tables that had been knocked halfway over and bunched up together, in search of suitable cover. He leaned back against the splintered wood and huffed as if he had been running a mile. The moment the lights flickered to darkness…that split second, the headless body of the Auror appeared before Harry's eyes. His chest tightened painfully at the image. He couldn't blink it away, the body of the Auror – Alex was his name? He didn't even live long enough to figure his last name – stood erect in front of him in the sea of blackness. Perfectly clear as if the light would only absorb around him.

Still the darkness, still the body, why wouldn't the lights come back on? 'He'll leave if the lights come back on,' Harry tried to convince himself.

The magical candles lit back up, glowing dimmer then they had before. The dead body of Alex disappeared, replaced by another…an actual person, but not dead, yet anyway.

Mr. Fletcher lay sprawled out in an odd angle, unmoving, not a few feet away from him. Blood covered his robes. It didn't seem like it was coming from any open wound, as it was spread only on the fabric itself. Maybe some of the blood from Alex splattered on him…he was rather close…

'Don't think about it!' Alex flickered like the lights. Harry forced the body away this time, his breathing becoming irregular from trying so hard. 

His fists balled at his sides. The fear and sadness faded, and pure rage replaced it. Much like how he felt when Dwayne, Dante, and Romeo had invaded his new household and impersonated the two people he cared most deeply about. This felt a little different though. He'd never met the man, seen him, and just learned his name in the most horrible way possible – as a futile cry for him to come back. It felt different because he was angrier at himself then any of the Devlin or Death Eaters.

'I could've saved him.' He had the speed, he had the strength, he could've made it in time. But he just stood there, staring at the scene like the fucking moron he was, and let an innocent person die, and another who was probably on the verge! He let those monsters take their lives, and it wasn't their fight. '**I could've saved him!**' he repeated to himself, all the hatred and sorrow riding through his veins and pumping his adrenaline higher. 'It was my fault, this is my battle! They shouldn't have been here!'

"Kill the spare!" Something in the back of his mind faintly whispered. Old memories of a similar scenario threatened to spill over. He pulled at his hair. No more grieving over the past. No more grieving period. This was the here and now. And now there were about an army's length of psychopaths who'd trade in their mother's soul just to prove they could kill the Boy-Who-Lived. He let his fists relax, and lightly clutched the locket around his neck. Both of his hands crackled with black and gold electricity, something that hadn't happened for a while.

Harry would survive this. And he would do it without Dumbledore's help, or his friends help, or by lucky chance and coincidence. He would do it all by himself for once. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he wouldn't let a single one of them step out of the room….

Well, not in any state to cause harm to the public at least.

He dragged a long, inhalation of breath, held it for a moment, and exhaled. 'Stay calm, don't let the anger control you,' he recited the words from his martial arts book, '**you** control the anger.' He never did perfect this exercise; he didn't know the full extent of the meaning to do so. Ah well, he'd just wing it until he figured it out.

His eyes glowed that unnatural emerald green as he threw out his senses to figure out who was where. No one was on the stage anymore. They had all moved to the lobby, most likely aiming randomly around the room in hopes they could get a one shooter at the slightest sight of him. He stretched his senses a bit further, and felt a few more auras' standing by each of the exits backstage. That was as far as he could go in his current state. He didn't want to tire himself out by checking to make sure if that was all.

He was going to face his enemies, he had to get this over with before someone else would be killed at his expense. 'No more running,' Harry thought cryptically, 'no more blood on my hands.' He stood up, the green pinpoints of his eyes casting dancing shadows on his face eerily. The back up Auror's had finally arrived. 

Harry ground his teeth hard as more anger bubbled up inside of him. Death Eaters were just putting the finishing touches on the wards they'd put up around the lobby with their gun-wands. 'I can't believe that bloody hypocrite!' All this time Voldemort has been preaching about how insignificant muggles and muggle-lovers were, and then that insufferable bastard wants to go about using their weapons! 

'Sickening little - ' Harry shook his head, trailing off his thought process of Voldemort. More Auror's were apparating in, all trying to break down the powerful wards. Nothing was working, but they kept on hexing and cursing at the transparent neon greenish barrier feverishly. The failures continued, and soon Ministry officials started appearing, the press not too far behind them. He could just make out the distinct red hair of Mr. Weasley amongst them. 'Darn, I thought they all had left.' He was hoping that when he returned to the Burrow that the questions would remain simple. Questions that he could make up some believable answers to. What he was about to do now would lead to some big ass interigation that would take some serious bold-faced lying in order to keep his secret. Joy.

Tick, tick, tick….screech! The music machine gave one long and loud wail, and then skipped to a song by itself. It was playing Bodies, by Drowning Pool.

Harry couldn't help a small smile. The song seemed oddly appropriate. Indeed, there would be an endless stretch of unconscious bodies laid out on the floor by the time he was through. 'Eh. Ass kicking now, make up excuses later.'

Let the bodies hit the floor  
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the ...   
  


FLOOR! 

All the lights returned to normal in a flash, and all eyes were suddenly trained on the boy with the glowing green eyes and revealed locket around his neck. The Auror's had stopped there cursing at the barrier to openly gape at him. They hadn't known he was in there, the small blackout and the angle they were standing in keeping him from being seen. Now they seemingly had a hostage to deal with, and not just any hostage…

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley's hoarse whisper was heard in the silence of the theater and pause of the song.

Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt, as terror and fear shone in Mr. Weasley's eyes. He was genuinely worried about him…he thought Harry was trapped. 

Harry didn't deserve that! They just didn't get it. They didn't get that it was worth the pain if it spared others the same. He could deal with everything alone…he always had.

He threw a reassuring smile in Mr. Weasley's direction, hoping to give some comfort, hoping to get that damnable look out of his eyes.

"Harry Potter, in the flesh." Romeo's voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. He couldn't pinpoint it, and he couldn't see him in the bunched up crowd of Devlin and Death Eaters. He couldn't feel his aura either. That was never a good sign. "Well, now that we're finished stating the obvious for a whole funkin' days worth…KILL HIM!" Harry knew Romeo must have been somewhere close to the shield, because he said silkily to the Ministry workers, "I know all ya'll are gonna enjoy this act, the finally is always the best."

One... Two... Three... Four...

Gunshots, curses being shouted, and music rushed through Harry's ears all at once. He crouched down, and pushed off the ground to jump high into the air. The powerful combination of Unforgivable curses and bullets ripped his makeshift cover into splinters…what could have ripped through his soft flesh so much more easily had he stayed in that spot a moment longer.

Beaten why for? (why for?)

Harry prepared to turn into a flip as his progress upward slowed, manipulating gravities constant pulls. A few of the Devlin had quicker eyes then most. Those who did, had followed the fast blur that was Harry and aimed their weapons at him, supposedly catching him in a trap since he couldn't maneuver in the air. Oh, how little they knew of him. 

He was a little surprised however, he'd give them that much. He wasn't expecting them to actually notice his lift off until he landed and had at least a few knocked out. He stopped himself from commencing his original flip and, crossing his arms into an X over his chest, twisted vertically like a rolling log. The bullets glided across his abdomen, and as he did a full turn, so did a few belated curses. 

He touched down in the center of the theater gracefully, staring directly at the assembled Devlin and Death Eaters as if he were facing down the front line. The distance between them was a maximum of a couple of feet, enabling him to see every detail of the Devlin's gun's, basking in intimidation…see the tiny metal loops that secured the Death Eater's wands in place, the core of the muggle-made weapon's magic. Weapons for the new aged Wizard. 

Suddenly, Harry's confidence in mowing down every last one of them started to waver a bit, his face paling and a lump of anxiety forming in his throat. It seemed this was the case of the infamous saying of "easier said then done." This was going to be a long fight.

Can't take much more...

(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!)

They fired at him ruthlessly a few moments after Harry landed. He stayed to the ground this time. If he kept jumping around they'd follow his pattern and shoot him down like a duck on hunting season. A few bullets wanted to make its mark at Harry's head, he moved from left to right, one of them just only grazing his cheek. He rolled to the side to dodge a Cruciatus curse, and had to roll back in an awkward tumble when the fatal curse of Avada Kedavera came only a millisecond after he had landed in that spot.

His breath hitched and his glowing eyes bulged. The curses were coming at the same speed as the bullets, if not faster! But how… 

'The guns,' Harry thought immediately. They were somehow altering the wands magic, making them more powerful, increasing the original velocity.

"Eex Sparo!" A giant, dark green and foamy curse zoomed his way. It was in the shape of a giant letter X. Harry dove threw the space between the two upper legs, not knowing what kind of damage such a curse would make if it made contact with his body, and not wanting to find out the hard way. As soon as the curse hit its first solid object, it seared threw like a hot poker and kept on going at its rapid pace. It melted several seats and tables, leaving only ashes behind, and dissipated in itself when it hit the stage, melting half of it. Apparently the Death Eaters weren't limited to using the Unforgivable curses they were so famous for. What a comforting analysis.

One - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Two - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Three - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Four - Nothing wrong with me

At least the curses were easier to follow. What with their bright colors and the need for verbal activation, there tell tale signatures were quite obvious. The bullets were nearly invisible though, and Harry had to rely on sense alone just to track them. That was becoming a problem. He couldn't sense something coming, dodge it, sense something else that was coming in a different direction at the same rate and dodge that perfectly as well. Which was why he had been grazed by a few more bullets, and barely escaped another Avada Kedavera. 

He did a few back flips, ducked another foreign curse, then dove behind one of the upturned tables; leftovers of the remaining furniture that were still in tact, if you wanted to call it that. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and wipe some of the sweat covering his face with his shirt. A powerful curse shot through the table, a few inches away from his arm. He had a chance to briefly imagine his arm being cleanly severed just as the table leg's in front of him was, before widening his eyes at such a prospect and taking this as a not so subtle cue to move on.

Harry stayed low to the ground as he ran. He went for more cover, caught his breath, then continued going. He repeated this several times, feeling like a fish trying to fight the strong currents of the ocean. Diving down into the deep of the waters where it's easier to swim, but soon it becomes just as dangerous when his oxygen begins to run out, and the surface becomes the lesser of the two evils. Better to fight then to drown.

"Bloody hell," he murmured through his teeth, "I'm not going to get anywhere by playing dodge ball all day." Unless he hoped to eventually tire them out, which didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. Besides, that method never worked with group opponents anyway.

One - Something's got to give   
  


Two - Something's got to give   
  


Three - Something's got to give   
  


Now!

Harry's wish came ture, as hiding was no longer even a given choice. The chairs and tables were slaughtered like cattle, and all that remained were ashes and wooden splinters. 'I did say I wanted to play offense,' Harry thought with irritated resignation. He had actually been hoping for at least a minute or two of stalling, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

As he ducked another curse, he saw several of the Devlin group together and cease their fire, making some sort of compromise amongst each other.

"…Tired of this…not…anywhere…" he heard snippets of their words above all the ruckus.

"…Can't catch…to fast…never…shoot em'…"

"…This…pointless…run out of caps…"

"…Screw it…jump him…!"

Harry didn't need to hear anymore to get the gist of their conversation. They all nodded simultaneously, and slung their guns over their shoulders or just dropped them to the floor. The group walked over to him as one. He kept one eye out for them, acting as if he was completely preoccupied with dodging curses and shells.

Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor

One of them broke from the group and circled behind him. Harry instantly recognized him as Jeramiah, his facial features hardly something you could easily forget, before he disappeared out of his line of vision. He pressed a Glock .40 to the back of Harry's head, a down size from the grenade launcher he had used earlier. "Let's see you get out of this one," he snarled into his ear.

Harry didn't move, feigning defeat, and forced a slight tremble just to boost the Devlin's confidence a few more brownie points. Jeramiah chuckle evilly. He shouted out in a muffled cry when Harry suddenly jabbed him in the nose with his elbow. He stumbled back, one hand instinctively rubbing his face while the other hand with the gun in it flew up and shot pointlessly at the ceiling. Harry quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it hard behind his back, yanking the gun out of his numbed clutches.

Push me again (again)

Harry tightened his grip on Jeramiah's arm and twisted harder when he tried to struggle free, hearing a few joints snapping so loud that it reverberated through Harry's hand. 

"Ow, ow, OW!" he screeched in a whiny voice.

"Oh quiet you pansy," Harry growled meanly through his teeth. He peered over Jeramiah's shoulder and saw the rest of the group of Devlin hesitate with their guns out. They looked a little puzzled. As if debating weather it would be safe to just shoot threw Jeramiah until it eventually hit the kid, or if they cared enough about him to attempt not to harm in the process of killing Harry. It seemed they were border lining on both options.

"Jeramiah, move outta the way you idiot!" a Devlin barked, waving one hand to the side as if he needed directions.

"I…Can't!" Jeramiah yowled, "He's…gotta arm lock on meeeAHHHH!" He trailed off into a scream. Harry pulled his arm harder, the cracking of bone and ripping of tendrils indicate enough of the words: "ya damn skippy I got you in a arm lock."

Before they could figure out the universal question of "What do we do now?" Harry leveled his newly acquired Glock over Jeramiah's shoulder and shot three of the Devlin cleanly in the forehead. They fell back limply, but Harry knew better then to assume they were dead. He could only hope that shooting them in certain places would postpone their recovery.

This is the end

(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!)

The rest managed to get away of his second round and quickly moved to get behind him.

"You'll pay for that you little twirp," one of them growled. Harry craned his neck to see how many were nearest him: about six or seven. He didn't have time to spin himself and Jeramiah around to put the Devlin in the way of the gunfire; so instead, Harry jumped and did a small flip over him without letting go of his arm. It circled over his head like a pinwheel, making sickening cracking noises and most certainly popping out his shoulder blade.

He screamed louder, then hushed into a sort of gurgle as shots ripped into his back, body trembling at the pressure of the bullets. It wasn't until they had emptied every last bit of their cartridges that they realized they had been shooting the wrong target.

One of them took a sharp intake of breath, "Oops, sorry Jeramiah," he said, almost sounding sincere.

"Ouch," Jeramiah sputtered wetly. He belched up a river of blood, the sticky dark substance dribbling down his chin. Harry held in a bout of nausea as blood ran down the Devlin's chest from the wounds all the caps had inflicted. He could see every disgusting, homely detail of Jeramiah's face, his features twisted about as if he had been a mistake but no one had felt like doing it over. Yeesh, Harry was getting nauseous again just thinking about the oily pigments of his skin. 'Argh, why didn't I grab another one?' At least he wouldn't let out the contents of his stomach at the sight of them, he'd probably just want to continually pummel them. The former actually felt more pleasant then the latter.

An idea struck him, one that would get Jeramiah out of his face and take care of these guys. He pushed Jeramiah, still clutching his arm like a vice, and swung him into the closest Devlin near him.

The Devlin fell back when Jeramiah's full weight crashed into him, unloaded gun falling out of his hand.

Harry pulled Jeramiah back to him like a yo-yo. Another Devlin, one who was unarmed from the beginning, with a jagged scar going from his cheek to his collarbone, ran at him. Harry shoved Jeramiah at him like he did before, but this guy moved out of the way of the collision, apparently seeing what had happened to his friend. Thinking he was all in the clear, the Devlin wasn't prepared for Harry's fist to come in contact between his eyes, the Glock he still had in his hands giving extra impact on his blow. The Devlin slid back several steps on his heels and fell down because of a combination of his own dead weight and the powerful force.

Harry set the Glock in a proper firing position in his hand, and shot a Devlin that caught the one he just knocked out, in the head. They toppled over on top of each other, both K.O'ed for the time being.

One - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Two - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Three - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Four - Nothing wrong with me

Harry sensed someone from behind. He waited for a moment, then ducked down low. A rifle being held by the neck swiftly swung over his head like a club. Not being able stop it or alter the course since he had done it so fast, the Devlin hit Jeramiah in the mouth with the butt of the gun. "Is that you Grandma?" he said thickly, as teeth clattered to the ground like used shells. His body soon joined them with a hard thud.

The Devlin stared briefly at the mistaken damage he had caused, then decided to give another go at hitting the boy with his rifle. Harry quickly hit him with a back roundhouse before the Devlin could even lift it halfway. Turned to the side now, with the same leg he preformed an Axe kick to the back of his neck. His head jutted forward, and then he fell to the ground sprawled out helplessly, if not dead then definitely paralyzed.

Two more Devlin rushed at him at the same time from behind again. What, did they think that they could somehow catch him off guard if they kept going when his back was turned?

He jumped up in the air, just a few inches over their heads, backwards, his legs formed into the splits. He brought his legs together and thrust his feet down hard while still in the air, hitting them each in the back of their skulls. Their faces smashed into the floor, an outline of their heads imprinting into the wood.

'Six down,' Harry looked over his shoulder at the remaining Devlin and Death Eaters either reloading or waiting to get a clear shot of him, 'and an infinity to go.'   

He hauled Jeramiah to his feet by his broken arm, successfully waking him up, and put him in front of him. "Whath's goingth onth's?" he questioned, spit and blood spraying out of his gaps. With little front and bottom teeth left, Jeramiah spoke with a lisp. Harry thought that no teeth and a lisp suited him well.

"Looks like I'll be needing you for a bit," Harry said more to himself then to Jeramiah.

"Huh?" he whimpered miserably. The only reply was his own agonizing screams, as bullets and curses hit him once more.

Harry sidestepped across the floor, pulling Jeramiah along to use as a living shield. He saw a few openings, and managed to shoot three or four more Devlin in the head and heart. If they even had one that is.

Several inevitable clicks stopped Harry in his tracks. He opened the chamber of his gun just to make sure. Yup, empty. 'It was good while it lasted.' He almost felt like he was making progress.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry jumped at Jeramiah's screaming, cutting deep into his ears and head. Three Crusatius Curses had hit him at the same time in three different places. 'That's gotta hurt.'

"Pleaseth," he suddenly begged. "Pleaseth leth me go-ho-ho!" His pleading ended in a sob, then gradually continued into all out crying.

Harry rolled his eyes. Not even Dante had been such a… "Bitch," Harry said lowly out loud.

He might have heard him, but was to busy crying to retaliate. Green light suddenly hit him in the chest and dissipated. All crying ceased, and he remained still for a few moments. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Did that do it? Was the killing curse the source of ending their immortality? Their partial immortality?

"Canth you leth me go nowth?"

Harry's eyes widened way past their limit. 'Oh my,' was the only thought he could string together. 'Voldemort chose his allies…well.' He gulped. So that way of killing them was off his list.

Jeramiah shuddered and convulsed against him, more bullets being shot at them. A large curse hit Jeramiah in the stomach and sent them skidding far back, almost causing Harry to loose his footing. He couldn't keep this up, his shield was beginning to loose flesh and body parts, and soon there would be nothing left but a skeleton. Then he would be right back where he started.

One - Something's got to give   
  


Two - Something's got to give   
  


Three - Something's got to give   
  


Now!

There was only one thing left to do. He'd have to rush in to the eye of the storm and battle his way from there, hopefully making it out of the hurricane alive. It was risky, but then again, this entire ordeal was one giant risk.

Harry ground his teeth hard and pushed Jeramiah forward, runing as fast as he could straight ahead. Bullets and curses hit Jeramiah harder the closer he got, but he ignored it, pushing the Devlin on like a bulldozer. When he made it a few feet away from the outskirts of the crowd, he span Jeramiah by his broken arm in one large circle and threw him into them as hard as he could possibly muster.

Jeramiah flew in the air, blubbering all the way, and landed in a belly flop like fashion on several Death Eaters almost near the center, and taking down a few more that were close by.

And thus, Harry's unsystematic rampage began.

Harry's arm was a blur, as he punched a Death Eater, who had his gun-wand aimed an inch from his stomach and a curse forming on his lips, in the face. Two Devlin emerged from out of nowhere in the crowd of black and red, and grabbed both his left and right arms, keeping him in one place as another Devlin with a gun replaced the Death Eater in front of him. Harry jumped up to do a flip with the two Devlin still attached to him. He ran up the one in front of him's torso to his face, using the Devlin's body to give him more momentum and kicking him at the same time. He bicycle kicked his legs as he turned upside down, curses and bullets streaming by, and then brought his legs firmly together to pin-missal kick a Death Eater that had been behind him in the head.

He landed on the ground. Seeing the two flabbergasted Devlin still attached to him, Harry flung his arms up wildly and they skyrocketed into the air and landed on the remaining half of the stage.

Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor

"We gotta slow him down!" someone shouted within the crowd. "Slow him down! Keep him in one place!"

"Whoa!" Harry ducked several Impediment curses. He had no idea who exactly was the conjurer, it could've very well been the one who shouted in the first place – who knew? There were that many of them.

Instead of getting back up, Harry stayed to the ground and swept kicked several Death Eaters that had surrounded him in a semi circle. He continued his move by propping himself up by his hands and swinging his legs up limply until he was in a handstand. He split his legs to the side and span on his hands like regular break-dancer, his feet colliding into random chests and faces, sending them flying back into the crowd by his affirmed cyclone kick.

He drove himself further into the deep, punching and kicking, doing all sorts of acrobatics that even after all this time surprised him greatly, and conflicting damage that made him question his limits. The deeper he went though, the harder combating got. Even if every one of them didn't quite match up to his strength and speed, there numbers was a major weakness against him. In other words, he was really starting to get tired, and if they were in the same state as he was, Harry had to admit they were doing a helluva good job of hiding it.

Harry parried a series of punches by an anonymous Devlin. Another came behind him, reeling back a powerful punch of her own. He ducked, and the woman Devlin hit the other hard in the jaw. Harry span around behind her, and pushed the female Devlin into the guy to make room for his next opponent. A Death Eater pointed a gun-wand at his back. He swung his leg up backwards in a hook kick and knocked the gun out of his hand. He did a quick spin kick, barely letting his foot stay on the ground, and hit the Death Eater in his gut.

Harry caught the gun he had launched into the air, upon reflex. It wasn't until he knocked a Death Eater in the mouth with the back of it that he realized he had finally come in possession of another weapon.

How did the Death Eaters work it? Harry's thoughts were in a jumble, he'd just seen them use it! 'Pull the trigger and say a spell? No! Say a spell, then pull the trigger…yeah, that's it!'

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, aiming randomly. His hands crackled with black and gold electricity and burned as the gun-wand turned an angry red. He threw it up, it twirled in the air before blowing to bits, pieces of flaming metal and wood raining down on their heads.

Harry stared down at his hands that still had yet to stop crackling, in annoyance. "Oooh," he growled, "this is so NOT helpful." He lunged those same stubborn hands into another Death Eater's rib cage in a rapid double palm thrust. The Death Eater doubled over. Harry then jutted his elbow into the back of his neck.

A few more knockouts and one well-placed double kick to the wrists later, Harry was holding a normal Machine gun. He slapped a Death Eater across the face with it so hard that his mask fell off. On some unknown reflex, Harry automatically leveled the heavy armory at the unconscious form. He had his finger firmly set on the trigger, teeth gritted and face hardened in undying anger…

Then he actually got a good look at one of Voldemort's follower's mask-less face. Light brown hair, waxy kind of skin, nose crooked from being hit by Harry's weapon…so human.

Harry's features relaxed. 'Oh God! What am I doing?' he thought fretfully, '**The right thing, that's what,**' another voice piped up, at the same time commanding him to raise the gun once again. '**They deserve this. You had no problem shooting the Devlin! They are no different.**' He still hesitated, 'The Devlin are not mortals, it is not my place to kill them. **How can you say that, when you saw them murder their own kind! They are no better then immortals, you are merely serving them justice!**' Still, Harry kept the gun down, even as his urge to kill argued and made points for him to end this Death Eaters life once and for all. 'It is not my place to kill them,' he repeated. 'It is not my place to kill mortals.'

With that final thought in mind, Harry span around and shot a couple of rounds into a Devlin's chest and temple. The gun suddenly felt a lot heavier then it did a moment ago, and it dawned on Harry that fighting against his own murderous urges had made him incredibly weary.

He blocked a kick to his head with his forearm, but was too tired to block a fist from his right. It landed hard on his chin. A quick kick to his ribcage was followed, and Harry flew back several feet. His back hit up against something hard, the wind being knocked out of him from the force.

"Oh my Goodness!" someone exclaimed near his ear.

Harry coughed, gasping for desperately needed breath. Blood and spit sputtered out of his mouth, but he still couldn't manage to get any air in his lungs. A jolt of pain in his jaw seemed to be a weird way of performing the hemlock maneuver, as Harry began to breath again. He parried a second right hook coming from a Devlin with his elbow, and punched him out of the way without faulty. At least his fatigue spell was over with.

He turned around slightly and saw that he had hit up against the shield. A woman Ministry official was gaping at him, wand held up pointlessly, behind the hazy greenness, looking like one of those large googly eyed fish you saw at an aquarium.

"Hello…there," Harry panted, his eyes going back to normal unconsciously.

The woman snapped out of whatever trance the scene had pulled her in, "Um hi Mr. Potter. I'm Marylen Strife…if you would please try and stay calm, we'll have you out of this horrid ordeal in a jiffy," she prattled in a nervous tone that had probably been practiced during a training rescue mission.

Harry gave a wry smile, "Ah, take your time." he said reassuringly. To the witch's obvious surprise, he punched a Death Eater that had been running at him from behind in the face, without so much as acknowledging his presence. His eyes flashed, and his smile deepened, "No rush."

Harry turned his attention back to his combatants, and plunged back in the disarray. His plight was quickly turning into such a haze of violence that it was getting harder to tell which were Devlin and which were Death Eaters anymore. He pushed back a kick that was aimed at his torso, and span into the Devlin's circle of defense. He then placed a hand under his enemy's chin and his other palm across the forehead, snapping his head to the side with a resonant crack. Harry span around again and kicked a Death Eater in the sternum. As soon as he was bent over, Harry turned around and grabbed him with both hands by the back of his neck, and dropped to the floor in an old fashioned "Stone Cold Stunner." The Death Eater's head bobbed back up when he let go, and his form limply toppled over like a fallen statue.

Skin against skin, blood and bone

He tumble rolled back up and hit a Devlin with a wild spinning wheel kick. The ground met his shoulder after that one, but Harry quickly recovered and rolled back to his feet. He did a back flip and caught a Death Eater in the chin with his shoes at the same time. He then jumped high and did a no handed round off, rotated into a flying spin kick, and struck a Devlin upside the head while behind him. A flash later and Harry was back in the air, he flipped and landed on another Devlin's shoulders. He leaped off of him, not before kicking him in the face with the back of his heel, and did the same to several other Devlin and Death Eaters in a row. Harry did a front flip off of the last Death Eater, and clasped his legs around another Death Eaters neck. He swung around and flipped himself, and the Death Eater over. When they landed on the ground, he twisted the Death Eaters neck to the side, just hard enough to put him into a deep sleep (a coma to be exact) rather then killing him.

Suddenly the tables began to turn on Harry. A Devlin punched him hard in the stomach, and another back fisted him across the cheek so hard that he hit the ground. More pain shot through his ribcage as a steel-toed boot kicked him there and the same time scooped him up several inches. The same boot's hard heel hit him in the back and slammed him down before he could fly up any further.

You're all by yourself but you're not alone

"Not so tough now, are you?" a gruff voice that belonged to his attacker said smugly. The sound of a click indicated he had cocked whatever type of gun he was using. "Our Lord shall be pleased of your demise – Argh!"

Harry cut the chattering Death Eater off by grabbing his ankles and yanking him to the ground. The curse from his gun shot up in the air and dissipated in a shower of green sparks.

He sucked in his breath, pushing back the pain to bother him and likely intensify another time. He rolled to his feet and went back into action. Harry feinted back at an oncoming fist from his side, grabbing the arm with both hands. He twisted it around over his head, then repeatedly snap kicked the poor sap in the face. Seeing fit that his victim was officially dazed, Harry let go of his arm, and did a backwards spin kick, the heel of his foot striking the forehead. He blocked another punch with his forearm, and used his other fist to knock his assailant out.

Harry bit back a scream, as a Cruciatus curse hit him directly in between the back of his shoulder blades. His back arched and his knees threatened to give away. Tendons stretched, and his organs were set a flame. Through the haze of pain Harry heard three more voices shout "Crucio!" and the curse was suddenly increased tenfold. 

He couldn't hold back any longer. He sank to his knees and felt the pain ripple through his entire body. It was getting unbearable, but he refused them the satisfaction of letting him cry out…Oh God, but how tempting that was!

'Just give it up Potter,' something in the darker regions of his mind said soothingly. 'You've fought as hard as you could and did a good job of it, but now you've failed. Give up, it will make things a lot easier…and less painful too.'

'I haven't failed yet,' another voice argued weakly. With four Cruciatus curses and the Imperious curse being cast on him at the same time, Harry was having a harder time throwing them off. 'I'm still alive aren't I?'

'You won't be for long with that kind of attitude,' the soothing voice persisted forcefully. 'The pain will end if you give in, doesn't that sound good? No more pain…not now, not ever.' The grave words of the curse sounded frightfully alluring. No more pain? It certainly was a offer anyone in his situation wouldn't dream of passing up… 

The other half of him wasn't quite as interested. 'Now why in the blue bloody hell would I want to "end it now",' it boomed powerfully. 'You expect me to give up just like that, after all the shit I've just been through…you think I'm going to give in!? You must be out of your damn mind!'

'GIVE IN! LET US KILL YOU…IT'S ALREADY OVER! YOU LOST!'

'To hell with that. It's not over till I say it's over!'

In a sudden burst of strength, Harry shot up to his feet, throwing the curses off of him and reflecting them back at the Death Eater's.

You wanted in

"Silvio Dagger!"

'You throw off one curse and get hit by another,' Harry thought annoyed, as a dagger stuck itself into his upper arm. A bullet ripped threw his other arm at his momentary distraction. The pain in both arms made him stagger and crumple down on one knee. Blood ran down the sleeves of his jean coat, staining it a sort of dark purple. His mind focused on his clothes, when the pain refused him anything else, 'Oh man, they ruined Mrs. Weasley's present.' Even in his mind the words were slurred together.

He shook his head, and pulled himself together. With a grunt Harry yanked the dagger out of his arm, ignoring the blood gushing out of the now open wound, and made use of what had harmed him by throwing it at an approaching Devlin's eye. Two more Devlin came at him from both sides. Biting down another wave of pain, he jumped into a rising splits kick and hit them in the nose, sending them flying backwards. Harry sank back to his feet and picked up both of their abandoned shotguns. A Cheshire like grin appeared on his face that surely would have made Crookshanks proud.

Now you're here

First he tucked one of the shotguns under his arm so he was free to pump the other one and pull the trigger. He let out the shells rapidly, aiming for the Death Eaters arms and legs and the Devlin's more lethal points. The barrel of the gun was smoking by the time Harry was finished. In a quick movement he switched that gun with the other and repeated his procedure just as precisely as he had before.

Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Both guns emptied of ammo, Harry didn't disregard the weapons. Instead, he twirled them around like two short metal staffs.

Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor!

Harry jabbed a Death Eater in the stomach with the butt of one shot gun, then slammed the other down on his back. He tumbled over the Death Eater's back, and thrust the barrel of his gun into a Devlin's face, twirled around, and whacked a Death Eater upside the head. He back flipped over the body and elbowed another Devlin in the nose, span around again and whacked him over the head similar to how he did the Death Eater.

One - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Two - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Three - Nothing wrong with me   
  


Four - Nothing wrong with me   
  


One - Something's got to give   
  


Two - Something's got to give   
  


Three - Something's got to give   
  


Now!

Harry went into a flurry of bone-bruising and crushing movements. A terrible cracking noise would sound after each hit with his metallic weapons. Bursts of electricity that he couldn't control encompassed his enclosed fists, giving off extra power to his blows. 

Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


Let the bodies hit the floor   
  


  
  


THE FLOOR!   
  


THE FLOOR!   
  


THE FLOOR!   
  


THE FLOOR!   
  


THE...

After toying with the last of Romeo and Voldemort's militia by swiftly striking and thrusting the shotguns on almost every part of a Death Eaters body, he stepped back, twirled the guns a final time, and settled into a finished fighting stance.

The Death Eater stood frozen in place for a moment, his brain not able to register so many blows. All at once, the pain crashed down on him. He shuttered violently, and then fell to the floor, just as the music ended.

A dense smoke filtered the room from the gunfire, impairing Harry's vision slightly, but not enough so that he couldn't see all the Death Eater's and Devlin laid out crippled and broken across the floor. 

They were all still breathing, but anybody would bet that they weren't enjoying it much.

The Auror's and Ministry officials had long ago stopped there attempt at breaking the shield and watched in 'holding your breath' anticipation. Without their constant blur of combined shouting, the theater was plunged into silence, all except for Harry's ragged breathing and a haunting chortle.

Romeo stood in the middle of all the unconscious carcasses, somehow managing to slip through all the ruckus of the battle and staying there the whole time. His arms were folded across his chest and his tail swishing back and forth behind him. "Finally finished I see. Took you long enough." He still seemed cocky, even after all he'd seen what Harry accomplished. Arrogant bastard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," Harry said evenly. He pointed the shotguns down so he could shrug his jean coat off. The blood stuck to the cloth, but a few shakes later and it easily slithered to the floor. 

In his own form of readiness, Romeo laced his fingers together and stretched his arms out, the audible cracking sounds causing many of the Aurors and Ministry workers to flinch and gasp. "So, shall we get started…short stuff?"

"If you're up to it…goat boy."

They growled at their respective names dubbed by each other. Then, at some unspoken "ready set go", they rushed forward, hopping and maneuvering over bodies.

The Devlin and potential Demon Knight met in the centre of the theater, ash and debris crunching under their feet. Harry swung a shotgun at Romeo's head just as the Devlin morphed his arm into a sword to block it. The two weapons met with a clang and locked together. It was more of an effort for Harry to keep a hold, as his bullet-wounded arm was far worse off then the one that had been stabbed with a knife. They struggled against one another, until Harry mustered up enough strength and pushed Romeo's sword arm to the side in a circle. The metal of his arm flew up unbalanced. Harry quickly moved on the opening and swung his other shotgun forward. Surprisingly, Romeo used his regular arm to block it, but his feet still skidded backward a few feet at the force of the blow. Harry bounded on him with his makeshift short staffs without pausing, aiming for his midsection and face.

Romeo parried mostly with his sword arm, only using his regular one when he had too. He actually had the nerve to repeat Harry's own move, by catching Harry's shotgun with his sword arm and pushing it in a circle. But since Harry's weapon wasn't attached to any of his body parts, it flew out of his grasp and landed several yards away from him. Romeo followed that move with a fast double kick to Harry's other hand and knocked that shotgun out of the way as well. He finished the combo by turning smoothly – a knife could cut through it like butter it was so smooth! – around in a full 360 degree angle and palm thrust Harry in the cavity of his ribcage, right on the mark!

Harry landed several yards away from Romeo, only a few feet away from the shield, on his back. Past all of the excruciating pain that was slowly but surely making its way through Harry's body, the only clear thought running through his mind at the moment was, much to his bitter annoyance, 'Damn that was slick!' Why, if Romeo weren't his enemy, and weren't such an infuriating asshole, he might've actually commended him.

Well, that sure as hell wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He kicked back up to his feet, much to the protest of his aching limbs, and ran at Romeo again, who had been tapping his foot impatiently the entire time. He shifted his run into a sidestep and lifted his leg into a roundhouse kick. Romeo ducked it with ease, but Harry had meant for that to happen. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he hit the floor and surprised him with a clockwise sweep kick. Romeo lost his balance, but before he could topple over Harry got back up and did a rapid jumping spin kick, striking him in the back.

Harry didn't stop there. As Romeo flew a few inches off the ground, his back arched, Harry ran to catch up with him and hit him with a mad flying kick between the shoulder blades, his form advancing faster. He slammed into the shield facing forward, bouncing back a little from the power of the force. The Auror's nearest the shield gasped and jumped at the sight of him. Romeo rolled his eyes to the ceiling after he gained his composure. Their eyes widened further, when Romeo transformed his sword arm back to normal. He wiggled his arms and hands in a supposedly 'spooky' gesture and yelled, "Boo!" happy when the muscle of the Ministry flinched and distanced themselves further away from him.

"Argh!" he cried more out of irritation then in pain, as Harry put him in an arm lock and pressed him harder against the shield. "Nice try mighty mouse," Romeo grunted. He used his free arm to elbow Harry in the face. Now completely free, he ran up the shield and pushed off of it, somersaulting over Harry's head. When his feet hit the ground, he back flipped several times towards the center.

Harry glared and growled for a second before chasing after him. When Romeo finally stopped his flipping, Harry feinted a spin kick and did a half circle. He snapped his upper arm out and chopped Romeo in the side of his pelvis bone, then swung his other arm up to back-fist him in the face.

"You have some kind of nerve talking about how short I am, when you're only like an inch taller then me!" Harry replied to his earlier comment, the annoyance evident at all the constant short jokes.

Romeo stumbled back a bit. His face flushed lightly in anger, but not because he got hit…apparently he didn't like being called short either. "There's a difference from being short, and just plain freakin' tiny!" he grunted, as he knocked both of Harry's arms out of his defensive pose powerfully, and grabbed him by the neck.

Harry, remembering this from not so long ago, chopped the sensitive points in Romeo's arms with his hands, causing the Devlin to quickly release him before it caused any more damage. He pumped two uppercuts into Romeo's abdomen, and then grabbed one of his arms and judo flipped him over his shoulder. "I'm not tiny, you rainbow dancing nipple headed twit!" he shouted, as Romeo's back hit the ground so hard that a crater formed underneath him.

Harry was about to perform an elbow drop, power increased by his anger, but Romeo quickly shot his feet into Harry's kneecaps. Harry's legs caved in, the momentum carrying him forward instead of allowing his body to crumple in a heap. Instead of falling on top of Romeo, the Devlin caught him with his feet in the chest and rolled, with Harry still balanced limply there, slightly, kicking him hard and sending Harry flying back.

At first he began to fly haphazardly, but then managed to right himself in a flip and land unevenly, with his left leg stretched behind him and his right knee bent in. He slid a few paces, and stopped at the same time Romeo rolled up into his fighting stance.

Romeo had a deep scowl on his face, one that Harry had never seen before on this calm and collected guy, but was sure that he was wearing a matching one. "Why you little non-pubescent punk ass bitch!"

Harry gaped at him, mouth open indignantly, "non-pubescent!?" His eyes flashed a deeper green, "That's it you dirty sheep fucker! Your ass is mine!"

They charged at each other again. Their hands and feet were a blur of black and gold sparks and red tongues of flame, as they went into a furious frenzy of martial arts moves and more…primitive modes of fighting. Pride suddenly became the prize of the victor, and both of them had forgotten of their original reasons for the battle. They were so pissed off at each other that after exchanging a blow they would exchange an insult as well. 

Harry caught Romeo's foot as he attempted to kick him in the gut, and right crossed him across his cheek, "Asshole!"

He dropped his leg, and then made to punch him with his left fist, but Romeo parried it with his forearm and countered by punching Harry in the nose, "Bastard!"

Harry ducked another swing, went for his own but Romeo ducked that as well. Then, apparently and unknowingly sharing the same idea, they grabbed each other by the shoulders, hoisted up, and swung around in a circle in an attempt to slam one another on the ground. It…didn't quite work out that way.

Their strength matched in this field, they both span in a half circle elevated temporarily in the air, and slammed down hard on their stomachs in the spot their opponent had been standing in before.

The floorboard was splintered and rocks and dirt unearthed, causing light smoke to hover over their forms. The wind had been knocked out of both of them, so neither dared to stir.

Stalemate.

"Ouch," Romeo coughed.

"Double ouch," Harry fully agreed.

They simultaneously rolled over onto their backs, moaning and groaning at the pain the movements provoked. They kicked back up into a standing position, breathing hard and sweat dripping down their brow.

Romeo was the first to speak, "I've had just about enough of this," he said in a quiet seriousness, "it's been fun and all, but its time to finish you off, knight."

Harry smiled at the no nonsense tone in Romeo's voice. He realized belatedly that they had been playing a sort of game, even from the beginning. Romeo had never shown his true power to him, and now that Harry had actually started training a little he still hardly felt ready.

He accepted the challenge with a nod of his head anyway. "Bring it on."

Romeo nodded back, his eyes glowing a dark red that was very unlike Voldemort's. He fisted his hands and rested them at his sides. They glowed a similar color to his eyes, then suddenly burst into roaring flames. A sinister smirk crossed his features as he opened his flame-encircled hands and put them together. 

"Raging Inferno!" Romeo yelled. An explosion of fire spiraled out of his palms, careening uncontrollably at Harry's shocked form.

'So that's what he did,' he thought. He remembered Romeo using this same attack the first time they had met. When he blasted through the Dursley's attic, and by doing that had helped Harry in escaping the Devlin's clutches. 

Granted, it was a lot bigger this time though, and as it continued forward he knew there was no clean way to dodge. 'Oh crap I'm going to be barbequed!' He felt the panic start to well up in his chest. Oh God this was it! He was going to die, and he hadn't even had a chance to kill Voldemort. He'd never be able to avenge his parents, or all the other people Voldemort had murdered in cold blood…he'd never avenge Cedric.

A sudden pain bombarded him long before the fire had made it to him. His lightning crackled under his skin and discharged out of the pours of his arms and hands. This was the strongest electrical surge he'd ever had, and it was hurting worse then a hundred Cruciatus curse's combined. The elemental power continued to build up, begging to be released in some way. 'How?' Harry asked it desperately, 'What do I do!?'

'**FOCUS!**' A loud voice boomed in the back of his head. It wasn't anything like the other two he heard, but there was no one awake to cast the Imperious curse. No, it didn't sound like anyone trying to gain control of him… it was still like him, except maybe a little deeper, and kind of echoic. Were his instincts being formed into a voice?

 'What?' he answered himself, his ears ringing. 'Why? What do I focus on? Tell me!'

'**FOCUS ON A MATTER, FORM IT INTO A WORD,**' the voice continued to scream at him. It was as if someone was talking…shouting rather…into his ears instead of inside his own thoughts.

'A matter?' The only thing that mattered right now was to deflect this fire somehow.

A light switched on in his head, 'That's it!'

Harry raised his arms in front of him, tendrils of electricity flowing down from them and absorbing into his open palms.

"Shield!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, concentrating on something, anything that would protect him.

 The next thing he knew black and gold lightning burst out of his hands and spread around his form into a fairly large transparent bubble.

Then the fire made contact. To the Aurors and Minisrty workers it seemed that the Boy-Who-Lived had been engulfed within the flames. And he had, but it wasn't affecting him the way they thought.

He could see orange and red from every angle, sounds of hissing and sizzling as the two elements collided bellowing in his ears. The fire pushed into his shield, trying to break through it. Harry willed more power into his shield, and it continued to hold its own.

The fire finally dissipated, as did Harry's shield. 

"That was fun," Romeo said, not looking nearly as surprised that he had just come out of fire completely char free as Harry felt. "How bout' we try that one more time huh?" The flames on his fist rose several more inches.

Harry didn't respond. He couldn't if he wanted to, he couldn't do anything. His birthmark was burning, a painful tingly sensation was ripping his back apart, and anything else he simply couldn't comprehend because standing up so far was his main priority.

Suddenly, a misty green light appeared out of thin air behind Romeo. It grew into a large shape…a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth.

Voldemort spoke through the Dark Mark.

"Romeo!" Voldemort yelled, his high-pitched cold voice echoing off the walls.

"What?" Romeo said with a hint of annoyance, not turning around. "I'm busy, come back later."

"I want you all to report here now, something has come up."

Romeo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Didn't I just say I was busy?"

"**Now, Romeo!** You can deal with Potter another time!"

Romeo's shoulder's sagged in defeat and he gave another heavy sigh. "Fine, fine, don't have to get yo panties in a bunch." The flames on his fists disappeared as he clapped his hands together loudly. "Alright kiddies, nap times over! Get your ass's up and Adam!"

His words awoke the dead. What was once a scattered pack of shells rose steadily, moaning and groaning. They slowly stood up, some of them having to support one another and some trying to even get that far.

"Whaa happened boss?" A Devlin slurred, swaying on his feet.

"Has anyone seen my pinky finger?" Another Devlin complained.

"Hey, I think I'm missin' part of my ribcage!"

"Dude, I found your pinky."

"Okay, now could you help me find my foot?"

"Oh man, I'm standing on my torso. How did that happen?"

"My leg!"

Romeo slapped his forehead, shaking it, "Okay, you've had enough time to get the bitchiness out of your systems. Now come on, Voldy wants us back at his club house, so chop chop!"

They nodded and grumbled their confirmation. A small circle of flames appeared engraved on the floor next to each Devlin out of nowhere. They jumped or dove into them, some throwing and dragging other Devlin that were to wounded to do it themselves and Death Eaters that hadn't regained consciousness.

"Come on, come on," Romeo coaxed them to hurry up with fake enthusiasm. "You guys are all right, shake it off and rub some dirt on it."

Once the last Devlin had disappeared into there fire holes, any left open were closed and smoothed back to how the floorboards originally looked. Many Death Eaters were left abandoned. Harry assumed the Devlin did not want to be burdened with all of the casualties.

Romeo set his attention fully on Harry. They locked eyes with each other. Neither was sure what to expect, and neither were sure what they were trying to prove with the silence. It wasn't understanding, not quite agreement…maybe it was borderline on respect, but during those few moments something…mutual passed through them.

"This ain't over Potter," Romeo said quietly.

Before Romeo could jump into the fiery hole that appeared beside him, Harry said just loud enough for the Devlin to hear, "Of course not, it's only just begun."

"Ah, Harry Potter. We meet again," Voldemort said, the skull he was using as a puppet grinning its lipless grin. It clicked it's tongue in disapproval, "Tut, tut, Potter. You could have cleaned up a bit knowing you'd be in the presence of your new Lord. You look awful."

"Glad that your so conscious of my appearance," Harry said under his breath, then as loud a voice he could speak, "and you are not, nor will you ever be considered my Lord."

Voldemort merely laughed, the skull matching the sneer Voldemort undoubtedly wore while at Azkaban, "So much defiance in such a small weakling." He laughed louder, sounding just as cold and insane as Harry remembered. "You never cease to amuse me Potter. I severely suggest you savor that humor while it lasts, boy, it wont be long before I end it permanently."

The threat said, the Dark Mark disappeared in swirls of green light. The shield locking all of the Aurors and Ministry workers into the lobby disintegrated as well, but no one moved an inch or made a sound. All of them just trying to soak in the events that took place and accept it.

Harry stared into the empty space where Voldemort's signature had been, his mind in a sort of drunken state. He took a deep breath to test his internal injuries. He winced, and his whole body trembled violently as he went into a fit of coughs. 'Ugh, this is what a royal beat down must feel like.'  

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley was the first of the Ministry officials to snap out of the shock and rushed over to where Harry stood. Professional procedure forgotten, Arthur Weasley enveloped Harry in a hug.

Harry appreciated the affection greatly, but the white-hot burning pain of a thousand suns that followed the gentle contact he had a feeling he could do without for the moment.

"I'm so glad you're all right. You're not hurt are you?" A few stray tears leaked onto Harry's shoulder. Oh, he didn't have the heart to tell him 'Get the hell off of me!'

Mr. Weasley squeezed a little tighter…

"Yes! I'm hurt…! Very badly! Please stop!" Harry said tightly, as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mr. Weasley apologized, letting him go, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Can we go home now?"

Mr. Wealsy gave him a quick once over, "I think we should get you some help first, then we'll go."

Harry nodded, and leaned his uncontrolled trembling form into Mr. Weasley as he guided him towards the lobby.

The Aurors and Ministry workers were soon knocked out of their own stupor and went into their jobs of apprehending the rest of the Death Eaters.

Once in the lobby, Harry and Mr. Weasley were blanketed with questions from the Press. Quick Quotes Quills were shoved into Harry's face, camera's flashed, and everyone's voice battled to be heard.

"Mr. Potter, could we please get a statement?"

"Mr. Potter, what on earth happened in there?"

"Mr. Potter sir, was that actually You-Know-Who you were speaking to, and do you think the Minister of Magic's was withholding information about this matter?"

"Mr. Potter, do you know what exactly those monsters were?"

"Mr. Potter, how did you defeat all of those Death Eaters by yourself?"

"…Did you use dark magic?"

The questions started to turn bizarre.

"…Is it true you're in league with You-Know-Who, and if so, how is he alive?"

"…Is it true this was some type of publicity act to gain sympathy from the public?"

"…Can you walk through fire without magic?"

"…Are you the Dark Lord Mr. Potter?"

"…Mr. Potter, are you some type all powerful prophet sent to us from above?"

"…Mr. Potter, what's your favorite color?"

Some Aurors came to their rescue by keeping the Daily Prophet writers at a safe distance. Mr. Weasley nodded to them gratefully and continued on with Harry beside him.

When they were outside, Mr. Weasley lead him to a large tent with a giant cross on it and a crowd of curious on lookers surrounding it.

"Out of the way, nothing to see here," said Mr. Weasley, as more questions and murmurs were thrown their way. He pulled a flap up from the tent and they went inside. 

"Another one eh?" said a cheery looking MediWitch dressed in medical robes with a tag that read, **"Hi, I'm Melanie! St. Mungo's volunteer M.W."**

She brought them over to a bunch of cots with sterile white sheets and directed Harry onto an empty one. Several of the other cots were occupied, most of the patients conscious and being tended by St. Mungos' staff for some minor cuts and hexes. There was one bed where someone lay deathly still with three Doctors hovering over his bedside. It was the Auror that had taken a direct hit from the Death Eaters gunwands. Not so far from him in the corner was another cot with curtains drawn around it. No sounds emitted from behind those curtains, and no MediWizards or Witches were checking anything going on in that area. Harry had a sinking feeling he knew who was in there.

"I suppose I should be happy though, this is the smallest count of injured people in a real Death Eater raid since…well ever!" Melanie's happy chirp caught Harry's attention. She pulled out her wand and started circling him around the bed, checking his vital points and where the most damage was and chattering to Mr. Weasley and Harry at the same time.

"…I haven't a clue of what happened out there. They only told me that there was an attack and the needed medical help." She glanced behind her shoulder at a few Wizards who were already fixed up and leaving, "Though the Ministry must have really taken some serious precautions around the Talent Show, I heard there were about as many Death Eaters as there were civilians in that building, and that had to be a whopping twelve hundred! And not a single one of them with a scratch, imagine that?"

"Then who are all these other people?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"They're all from that incident back at Flourish and Blotts."

Harry's eyes rounded and set on Melanie in horror, "People were – people were hurt…over there?" he said in a horse whisper.

Melanie paused in her examination, taken aback by the pure worry in the boy's voice, "Oh, it was nothing serious. A few folks got a bit cut up with the glass – heard it practically imploded from the inside – the worst was probably a conk on the noggin by some stray debris. The Ministry ordered them here just to make sure no kind of Dark Curse, or something of that like, was able to sink into the sink. I doubt anything like that would happen, but you know Death Eaters, they're pretty tricky."

Harry nodded, not sure if he should be relived by that news. He had been so careless today…things could've gone so wrong. If it weren't for his keen stroke of luck, Flourish Blotts might not have been still standing, and neither would the people who had been standing near it.

He felt Mr. Weasley's gaze on him as Melanie the MediWitch continued with her work. He could already tell that more questions had piled, and Harry was extremely grateful that now wasn't an appropriate time to bring them up. He was such a procrastinator.

"All right then Mr erm…um. Sir, could I get your son's name please?"

Mr. Weasley and Harry's eyebrows rose. They exchanged a glance before Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and corrected her.

"Oh, as in the Harry Potter? Neato." said Melanie, with a slight flush of embarrassment. To Harry's surprise, her eyes didn't even flicker towards his scar. This woman was either a little ditsy, or extremely considerate, or perhaps a combination of the two. "Well Mr. Potter, you have some heavy bruising on your spinal cord, a few of your ribs are fractured, and some shallow cutting on your back. Oh goodness, and a high amount of Cruciatus after affects is running in your system too. Good googley goo, what the heck happened to you?"

Harry gave her a funny look. He glanced at Mr. Weasley again, who returned it with a shrug and a half smile. "Long story," he said simply, "I'd rather not get into it."

Melanie blinked, the message sent between the boy and Ministry worker seeming to be beyond her comprehension. She smiled brightly and winked at him, "O.k. it's a bit against standard procedure but oh well, you don't have to say anything. I wont take to much rap for it anyway." 

She clapped her hands, "Well, good news is most of your injuries can be fixed up relatively quickly but," she pulled out of her robes something that looked like a small gold magnifying glass, "I am a little worried about these wounds you have on your arms though."

She tapped her wand on the magnifying glass twice. "Spread your arms out as far as they can go please."

Harry tried his best to comply with her orders, but his blood soaked arms were as heavy as lead and as useful as dead weight. Concentrating harder, he lifted them halfway up and it took everything in him just to keep it that way. "That's as far as they'll go," Harry said with his head down.

Melanie smiled and waved his senseless shame off. "That'll do, don't worry about it." She leveled the magnifying glass to the arm he got stabbed with first and clicked her tongue as she looked through the glass in different angles. She repeated the process with his other arm.

"The left arm is the obvious result of a stab wound, the signature looks its not too deep, but you won't want to move it for awhile. Now the right one however…" she sucked in her breath through her teeth, "I'm a little uncertain with. There seems to be some type of small piece of metal lodged into the bone, but I can't imagine any spell that would – "

"A bullet," Harry muttered.

She looked at him, confused, "Sorry?"

"The piece of silver…it's a bullet," he said a little louder. He didn't dare take his eyes off the floor, waiting for Mr. Weasley's reaction.

"You were shot?" he asked with a slight gasp, as if he wanted the answer to be negative.

"Oh, you mean like with those muggle wands?" Melanie blurted out. She wiped an invisible sheen of sweat across her forehead, "For a minute there I thought I was going to have to amputate it…but now that I know what it is that's out of the question!" she hurried to explain when Harry's eyes widened in horror at the idea of losing an arm.

She flicked her wand and conjured up towels and bandaging on his bed. "Could you take off your shirt please?" After gingerly removing his clothing, he handed it to Melanie. She unfolded the shirt in front of her, and looked from his shredded back to the mostly intact shirt. She did a double take.

"Huh, that's queer," she said, cocking her head to the side curiously. She shrugged, picked up a towel, and motioned for Mr. Weasley to stand behind Harry. "Hold this against his back…gently now…but not to gently…! There we are, now you've got it! We need to keep it compressed before young Mr. Potter here bleeds to death."

As she prattled on with her commands, Melanie poured some potion she had gotten from her robe pocket onto one of the bandages. She rapped it around his previously stabbed arm and tied it securely, blood staining the white a deep red.

She got up, "All righty, I need to get a few more potions in the storage. Just keep that compressed there Mr. Weasley, I'll be back in two shakes of a monkey's tail." She walked across the room and opened a flap into an adjoining tent, disappearing behind it.

"Well, she certainly is…perky."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Is that what you call it?"

"Harry!" Mr. Wealsey's said, but smiling obviously nonetheless.

Melanie swooped in at that moment carrying two goblets, and the two clammed up as if no speech had gone on. 

"Drink this one first," She handed him a steaming goblet that had the smell of hot, moldy garbage, "It'll stop all that trembling from the Crucatius after affects."

Harry hadn't even realized he was still shaking until he grabbed the goblet and a bit of the contents spilled out.

"Here." Melanie helped him keep the goblet steady and poured it down his throat. After the second gulp he chocked, not just because of the nasty taste – for it was a foul taste indeed – but because it had suddenly started to burn his throat.

"Careful now. I mixed a mild healing draught in there so it's going to sting."

He forced the rest of the potion down once hearing this news, choking even more when he was done. Melanie rolled her eyes, "I told you to drink slowly."

The second potion wasn't nearly as bad. It tasted like minty-bubble gum, and flowed ice cold into his body after consuming it. He felt himself become numb all over seconds later.

"Whaa 'appened?" Harry said sluggishly, fighting not to fall over.

"A numbing potion." Melanie took a deep breath, and looked over to Mr. Weasley. "You can remove the towel Sir, I'm sure he wont want you anywhere near him while I do this."

Mr. Weasley moved out of the way as told, but had a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? You gave him was a numbing potion didn't you?"

The MediWitch nodded solemnly, "In cases like these, where you have to remove an object so muggle made, any other potion would be pointless to help in the procedure. The only reason I even bothered to use this one is because the ingredients are natural enough to be used as pain reliever."

"So what you're saying is, even though I'm numb I'm going to feel it?" said Harry, sighing.

"In the short run, yes. But, I can do this one of two ways. I can either take it out while your awake, which will be extremely painful and will probably be in that state for a few days. Or, I could put you to sleep, where you wouldn't feel anything at all."

"What's the con against that?"

"Well, I won't sugar coat it with cookies and cream ice cream. If I put you to sleep, I can assure you, you will be in hell for at least a few weeks, a month at the latest."

The corkscrews in Harry's mind turned hard. His current state began to impair his judgment, concluding that the less pain he was forced to feel would be the best way to go. Reasoning quickly over ruled that thought, as the words "hell" and "a month" flashed in his brain the price of the short oblivion. The last thought he had before agreeing with remaining awake was 'Quit being such a bitch and take it like a man!'

Melanie sighed again, shaking her head. "Balls of steel, I swear," she muttered as she slipped on a white medical glove. She pulled out some long silver tweezers with tiny metal legs on the tips from the same place in her robes she had gotten the magnifying glass, and a leather thong from her sleeve.

'She's worse then Hagrid,' Harry thought, reminded of how the gamekeeper of Hogwarts seemed to have an endless amount of pockets with an endless amount of stuff in them to boot.

"Bite down on this."

Harry folded the leather twice and placed it between his teeth.

"O.K." Melanie said, dabbing and wiping away the blood around his wound with another towel, "this is going to hurt…a lot." She started out slow, ebbing the tweezers towards the torn skin tentatively, then plunged into it.

A shock tore through the barriers of the numbing potion. The pain circuits in his brain switched on, as it raked through his body unmercifully. He squeezed his other hand tightly and muffled screams escaped through the bit. Melanie was wrong, hell was an understatement compared to this.

"Hang in there now…just a little longer and I'll have the bugger," Melanie tried to sooth. Harry bit down harder as her tweezers scraped against bone.

She poked the tip of her tongue out the corner of her mouth, sweat dripping down her brow. "Just a little further…almost…got it!" she shouted triumphantly

Harry stopped screaming and looked at her in relief, breathing hard.

"There's no easy way to do this. I'm going to yank it out on three, so brace yourself."

"mmhmm," was Harry's muffled response.

"One, two, three!"

Harry cried out, spitting the leather out savagely. Water leaked out of his eyes, blackness flashing in and out as he took deep, ragged, breaths. "Ouch…again," he said softly between pants.

Clutched in the tiny legs on the tips of the tweezers was the source of this ordeal. The bullet had droplets of blood on the smashed point, and fleshy skin was attached to the end. "I'm sorry I had to yank it out like that, but it was stuck in your bone. If I went any slower it would've been worse."

Harry cringed at the sight of it, just thinking about the small object penetrating his bone made his skin crawl.

She wrapped the arm up, and wrapped his ribs as well. "Okie dokiey artichokie, we're all done!" She gave Harry his shirt back, and handed Mr. Weasley two glass vials with thick red liquid inside of each. "Be sure to give these to him after he eats, but it has to be in an hour or so, otherwise he'll get a nasty looking rash."

Mr. Weasley shook Melanie the MediWitch's hand formally and thanked her. Harry made his way tenderly down the cot, and nodded his own gratitude.

With the help of Mr. Weasley, Harry somehow made it through the still awaiting crowd and into the safety of the Ministry rental car.

Several minutes into the long drive back to the Burrow, Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm all right, thank you."

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley started reluctantly, his eyes more focused on the road then necessary, "would you mind if I asked you something?"

Harry looked out the window. The landscape glowed orange with the setting sun as it zipped past. It was getting late, he must have been there longer then he thought. "Go ahead," he finally said, sighing heavily. "It's inevitable, you might as well get it over with now."

Mr. Weasley paused, apparently in deep thought. "I'm not certain how to word this but…how did you do all that…? You know, with the Death Eaters and those other…things?"

"To be honest," Harry said with all the sincerity he could muster, "I really don't know." 

Mr. Weasley gave him a look through the rear view mirror. "Seriously, I don't," he added hurriedly. " It was like a defense mechanism or something, it just sorta popped up and then disappeared when every thing was over. I thought it was some of that spontaneous magic, you know, like when you're young and make everything explode."

Mr. Weasley stayed silent. Harry looked down at his hands, unable to nervously fiddle with his gloves with his arms the way they were. "Do you believe me?" He didn't know why he felt so discouraged; he was the one lying after all.

"Well yes, I do…it's just… Everything that happened in there, it was…amazing! And I can tell you it was no accidental magic. I've never seen anything quite like that before…"

Mr. Weasley truly seemed boggled by Harry's abilities. Why did he always have to be so different all the time, no matter what he did, it was always abnormal in everyone's standards in some way. Was he bad because of that? Was he considered some type of monster by both muggles and wizards?

"Do you – do you think that makes me some sort of…freak?" Harry boldly spoke his fears.

This time, Arthur Weasley was quick to respond. "What!? No, no! Of course not. I didn't mean it that way Harry, not at all. Granted, I didn't approve of you putting yourself in the middle of all that, – I'm not saying it's your fault, I'll ask the details of it another time – you gave me quite a scare there. For a moment I thought I was going to lose you. It's just…well Harry, you've done a lot of extraordinary things in your life before, but today I think you've done the absolute impossible. I'm just a little shocked by it, that's all. I'd never think of you as a freak Harry, and neither would Molly, or the rest of your family and friends."

"Erm, Speaking of which," Harry murmured, a thought striking him, "Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get back to the Burrow, could you not tell anyone about what happened, or at least what I did?" He had to at least try and salvage as much of his secrecy as possible.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Harry, you do know that there were at least several dozen reporters at the theater and a majority were rather close to that shield, don't you?"

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything.

"It's going to be all over the Daily Prophet in a few days, if not tomorrow," Mr. Weasley continued to warn. "Wouldn't it be better if they heard it all straight from the Hippogriffs mouth?"

"Probably, but the Daily Prophet is getting more and more like a tabloid rather then news these days. I doubt they'll read into much of what the Press has to say, especially after all that Rita Skeeter hype."

"I see. So you just don't want anyone to know of those…abilities you have?"

"If I can help it."

"Harry…"

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said pleadingly, "I'm already classified enough things, a superhuman whacko is something I really don't want added to the list. Besides, I really don't want to go over what went on after they left."

"Why, what else happened in there Harry?"

Harry hesitated. Did he really want to go over it again? "Other then the obvious you mean? How much did you see then? When did you arrive?" He found the words blurting out his mouth. Maybe he needed to get some of the guilt off his chest, no matter how afraid he was of Mr. Weasley's reaction, he needed to hear it out loud.

"Well, I was near Gringotts when the Defense Department of Dangerous Situations reported that there was a band of Death Eaters in the Talent Show. I got there just when you started…fighting them."

"Did you hear about one of the Auror's named Alex?" he said quietly. He was trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice from breaking, "He was the one behind the curtain, the one no one was attending to."

"Yes but…Oh God Harry, you didn't…" Mr. Weasleys eyes widened in disbelief.

Harry nodded numbly, "I didn't do anything about it, I just watched…"

"You can't possibly think its your fault!" Mr. Weasley immediately jumped to defend.

"After all the things you've seen me do, you don't think I could've saved him?" he said bitterly, unconvinced with all the guilt swarming in his stomach.

"I'm quite certain you couldn't have saved him." At Harry's confused look, he continued, "People freeze up in battle sometimes. You can't always predict what your opponents next move'll be, and sometimes thing like this just happen, and you can blame no one but whoever was the cause. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes."

Silence rained on them again. He was just thinking about what to tell his friends and how he was going to go about doing it, when the thought of his Godfather and Werewolf buddy popped into his head…his overprotective, easily pissed off Godfather and Werewolf buddy. How the hell would they take this news?

"Are you going to tell Sirius?"

"Yes, or at least when I can get a hold of him."

Harry looked down at his hands, a sense of impending doom filling out his insides once again.

"I have to Harry. He's your Godfather, he has a right to know what's happened to you. But I promise I wont tell any of the family, I'll leave it up to you when your ready. Would it be all right if I told Molly though? It would be pointless not to, she can read me like a book. It'll only make her upset if I don't." he added.

"I suppose," Harry relented. "Just tell her not to tell anyone else."

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. This means a lot"

Mr. Weasley waved his gratitude off. "Think nothing of it. It's the least I can do, especially since your Birthday was completely ruined."

"It wasn't ruined," Harry said with real sincerity this time. "That little surprise party at the Burrow was wonderful, and I did see the Talent Show…technically. I had a great day for the most part, and I'm really grateful that you even bothered to go through so much trouble."

Mr. Weasley sighed and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that most of what we planned went well for you. When we get home, let's try to end your birthday on a good note hmm?"

Harry leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "All I want is some peace and quiet."

"Then peace and quiet you shall have."

An hour later, the Dodge Truck parked into the Burrow's driveway.

Declining Mr. Weasley's offer to help him to the door, Harry dragged his feet painstakingly slow up the gravel walkway. As soon as they opened the door, a mass of red hair rushed them before they could cross the entryway.

Mrs. Weasley pushed past all of her children and hugged them both, her voice rising above all the noise.

"Oh Arthur, I was so worried about you…I had no idea Harry had been left behind, I'm so sorry dear…What on earth possessed you to stay anyway…I'm so glad you were able to return him safely…Do you have any idea how scared I was, I thought those nasty Death Eaters had gotten you both…Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!!!!!"

"Molly, please!" Mr. Weasley cut in to his wife's scolding and bawling. Mrs. Weasley apologized and herded everyone back into the living room so Mr. Weasley and Harry could get their selves inside.

The questions were shot at them again when Mr. Weasley closed the door. Harry stood in the middle of the room, looking from one pale face to another as they battled to get their respect question heard above the other. His head swam with all the noise, wishing for all the world that he could just crawl into a dark little corner and fall asleep forever.

"That's enough, all of you!" Mrs. Weasley boomed, "You're going to split the poor boys head open for Merlin sake."

"She's right," Mr. Weasley added. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him from falling over, "I think we'd better let Harry get some rest before dinner starts."

"Oh yes! I'd almost forgotten about the roast," she said, hurrying into the kitchen. Harry wondered how she could do all that worrying and cook dinner at the same time. Not even Martha Stewart could keep up with Molly Weasley.

"Come on then," Mr. Weasley said softly into Harry's ear. He led him up the winding flights of stairs and into Ron's bright orange room. Harry didn't need any guidance to get to the alluring bed. His body immediately collapsed onto the soft comforter, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

********

TAP, TAP, TAP…TAP, TAP, TAP!!!

Harry's heavy lids lolled open. He had been having the strangest dream in his semi-awake, semi asleep state. Some people had been playing that damn song, Let the Boddies hit the floor, only they were repeatedly singing the chorus instead of the entire thing. The drums had rang above all of the other instruments, and still lingered in his head as if it had been played right next to his ears.

And for some annoying reason, those stupid drums hadn't ceased in there pounding. "Keep it down, 'm trying to sleep," he muttered to the invisible drum players.

Tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he was awake, and that there were no drum players currently in this reality. He sat up in bed, trying his best not top use his wounded arms to prop himself up. 

Tap, tap, tap…tap, tap tap.

His sleep-fogged mind registered the tapping noise coming from his right. Out of Ron's lopsided window, was a snowy white owl, its claw and beak tapping furiously on the windowpane.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed joyfully. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up to quickly for his body's liking. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the room spinning and doing topsy-turvy's. He waited for everything to stop moving before he placed his hand on the bed and hefted himself up. He swayed a bit, and just barely managed to catch himself from falling again. By using the walls and dresser as support he opened the window and Hedwig swooped in and flew around his head.

Harry chuckled as his owl nipped at his ears and preened his hair as if he were her own, "Hedwig, calm down girl! I missed you too."

Hedwig landed on his shoulder, her black eyes staring through his reprovingly, "Missed me! This is how you miss me, by forcing me here and leaving you all by your lonesome with those evil fat humans! I have a good mind to leave you right now."

"You know very well it was for your own good and –" Harry stopped in the middle of petting Hedwigs plumage. "Hedwig, you can talk!"

"Of course I can you shmuck, why wouldn't – "

Both of there eyes simultaneously…well, Harry's eyes widened, Hedwig just sort of goggled at him. The memory of his talk with Crookshanks just that morning calmed him down enough to make sense out of this. The Jaguar on his Birthmark allowed him to speak to cats, and the Phoenix let him talk to birds. 

Hedwig glided off his shoulder and landed on Ron's bed. Her feathers ruffled up as she paced back and forth on the bedspread, "You can understand me? I can't believe it! This is great. Every time we speak it feels so one sided, do you have any idea how hard it is to answer one of your questions with an expression?"

"I read expressions pretty well," Harry said indignantly, "it's not like it changes that much anyway."

"What were you expecting? I'm an owl."

Harry laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "I think it's because of your bluntness."

Hedwig cocked her head in that weird ways owls did, "I don't get it." She shook rolled her eyes when Harry continued to laugh, "Humans."

A loud screeching sound caused Harry to stop his laughing, and Hedwig to jump in surprise. Another white owl, way bigger then Hedwig, swooped through the open window. It flew past Harry and slammed into the wall with a thump, sliding down and landing on the bed.

"Oh God…Pain…Not comfortable," a familiar voice that came from the new owl said thickly.

Hedwig flew off the bed and onto one of Ron's desk. She hooted and screeched at the intruder, as it rolled onto its back and preened its pearly white feathers. The feathers weren't just white though; they were streaked with a light blue and also had platinum tips on each wing.

"Ivory?" Harry whispered cautiously, unsure if he was willing to believe his eyes.

In two blinks of an eye, Ivory Maggenis was sitting on the bed in place of the Owlen, rubbing her head. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" she said, grinning broadly.

Ivory jumped off the bed and enveloped Harry in a hug. He was actually surprised to find himself returning it ten fold.

"God kid, I've been bored as hell with only Asuka to talk to."

"I've missed you to Ivory," Harry said, pulling away while smiling. "Where have you guys been? Where's Asuka? How'd you find me?"

"Hold up now, slow down for a minute." Her eyebrow furrowed as she studied Harry's current state, "Harry, what happened to –"

Ivory cut herself off by clapping her hand over her mouth. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Harry, you awake in there mate? It's time for dinner," Fred's voice came from outside.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Harry whispered to Ivory frantically. She shook her head, eyes wide.

He, or they, George could very well be out there with him…or be him, knocked harder, "Harry…!"

"I'm up," Harry called to them.

"I'll meet you out in the backyard, later tonight when everyone's asleep," said Ivory.

"Okay."

"Do you want us to help you down the stairs? You still sound groggy."

"No, I'll be okay."

Ivory had her eyebrows raised. "What?" Harry said innocently.

She sighed, "Tonight then?"

"Tonight."

He opened the door a slit and slipped through that, quickly shutting it behind him.

"Hi there."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around, clutching his chest, to see Fred and George leaning against the wall on both sides of the door. "Jesus, you guys scared the mess out of me. I thought you'd left."

"Dad said you might still be a bit tired –"

" – And we took his word over yours."

Harry sighed, but didn't protest. They walked down the stairs with Harry sandwiched between Fred and George.

Dinner was quiet and full of awkward stares towards Harry's directions. He ignored it mostly, instead looking forward to the meeting he would have with Ivory and Asuka.

Bedtime couldn't have come any sooner. Mr. Weasley was quick to give Harry his two potions, saying they were used to increase his blood count. He stared at the ceiling while lying down on his cot, waiting for Ron to fall asleep, then snuck into the Weasley's large backyard.

They were both waiting for him as promised. Ivory, sitting down on the ground and picking at the grass, and Asuka, pacing back and forth, cat like tale swishing from side to side at the same beat.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. The two Demon Knights were quickly next to him, Asuka giving Harry a hug as a greeting.

"Boy have we got a lot some info on Voldemort for you," Asuka said once they parted.

Ivory nudged her in the ribs, "Damn Asi, can you get anymore blunt?"

"Actually, I could," Asuka responded, glaring at her. "But instead I decided to get to the point."

"It's alright," said Harry, smirking at there banter, "I do want to know what's going on with Voldy. It's been a while since I was updated."

Asuka smiled smugly at Ivory, who folded her arms and pretended to ignore her. "I figured that. Now I think you'd better brace yourself, this news ain't gonna be pretty."

Harry swallowed, "Ok, I'm braced."

Before Asuka could say anything, Ivory launched forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, blurting out so quickly that Harry could barely understand her, "Voldemort's resurrected a first class Demon and his name his Cypress and he's the most evilest mofo ever to come to this existence and he's really going to be pissed off at you cause your Gryffindor's heir and first class Demon's DO NOT LIKE DEMON KNIGHTS!"

Harry turned Asuka with a blank expression, "Did she breathe?"

Asuka sweatdropped, "Erm, in non-retarded speak" (Ivory punched her in the shoulder, "You play to much Asi, its not funny!") "Voldemort resurrected a first class Demon, and it's the probably the worst one you can go up against," she said in a grave tone.

Harry gasped in horror. "First class, not first class," he shook his head in disbelief. A few seconds later his eyebrow furrowed and his face molding in an expression of confusion instead of fear. Something wasn't right here. "Wait…what's a first class Demon?"

To be Continued………………

*********************************

Potter/Pikachu: And that kiddies, is approximately 161 pages all together.

Harry: You know, somehow that doesn't seem quite right for one chapter.

Potter/Pikachu: Damn straight its not! But every time I wanted to cut off to another chapter, it just didn't sound quite right…

Remus: Maybe it was because you were babbling most of the time…

Sirius: And you kept stopping between paragraphs and it took a week to finish one page…

Harry: And you…

Potter/Pikachu: OK, OK! I get the point. Jesus, rub it in my face why don't ya?

Remus: Not our fault you're slow.

Potter/Pikachu: Whatever. Oh man, look at all these freakin' reviews! *cracks knuckles* This could take awhile.

Gohan's 'Special' Friend: Well you got lucky that day, I'll tell you that, it ain't gonna happen again as you can see from the long wait of this one chapter. Oh, just wait till you see Cypress in action, I can assure you, it wont be pretty. *shudders* Yes, Voldy with a girlfriend is quite nasty, especially with one looking like that, buy hey, he is a psycho after all. Oh and by the way, you were supposed to be scarred for life. Heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!

Renee Fay: Thanks, glad it seemed movie like. For Sirius Black, it would take more then an explosion to teach him how to make cornbread. Sorry I drove you insane, its my job you know.

Ms. Issues: Thank you!

Katherine: Your Welcome! O.K. lots of questions here. Harry said, please pass the Pumpkin Juice Charlie, at least I think he did…Maybe he will, that all depends *winks*…In this Chapter obviously…When his powers start surfacing suddenly, it usually hurts him because their developing so fast, Um sorrta I guess, it does look like the Scar on SCAR from the Lion King (BEST MOVIE EVER) but no he's not blind in that eye…..YOUR WELCOME!…Sirius shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen period…That's good, don't want it to wear off….You'll have to find out, it'll probably answered in the next chapter…Not like Remus' dog but he will be there, in the strangest way possible…It's okay, I LOVE QUESTIONS…Well, let me appoligize in advance for leaving you hanging….Oh, these fighting scenes are just the beginning…Thanks for the review.

Fan: Thanks! I try to have a lot of genre's so its more…expanded.

BlackDiva: Glad you get the movie feel. Thanks, and I will.

VB: *blushes* Thanks, I love me too. J/K. heh! You did a dance for this crap, you must be crazy. Cursing eh? Sounds like me every waking moment, sorry to do that to ya. Thanks, and I'm sorry I take so long, it's just the way it's going to be I suppose.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Hey you changed your name! Oh, I won't kill anybody with it, but I can't say I wont hurt anyone. Oh, and read your story that you never seem to update, you did a great job on the rewrite, keep up the good work!

Hermione HP: Aw, thanks, glad you love it. I telling you, I'm painstakingly slow, and I doubt I can ever go any faster, you'll just have to deal with what you get cause I can't change. Sorry.

Potter-Freak 123: Thanks, chap nine was fun to write. Good, good, still has the movie feel. Yes, and I'm very proud for getting that up in two months instead of four. Can't say the same for this one though.

Sadie-IceBlade: **squints** Neocat_HP_420, is that you? I thought I recognized you.  Thanks, I hope it doesn't stop having the movie feel. Yeah, well, Voldy may think he's some type of evil genius, but if the man can't bother to buy some Rogain then how do you figure he can correctly resurrect an insane Demon? Oh, if you liked Cypress in that chapter, your gonna love him in the next ones. Just be sure to put your morals aside as you read further into him. I'm glad it lightened up your day! I aim to please! Oh, definintley, I think the name suits you better, I feel so boring. *sweatdrops* Thanks again. 

Ryshora: Ryshora homie! So glad to see you…er your type…writing or something…whatever! He didn't need all of the key's to resurrect him, unfortunately, he just needs them all to get all powerful and stuff…oh well, you get it later on. Yeah, I got sick of robes, Harry needs to get with the times. And if they don't let him wear it under his robes…They'll do it anyway damnit! Penny, penny, penny to you too! Heh, heh! Peace and Chicken Greace!

Luinthoron: Yo Lui! Um I dunno why, because you forgot to check under my name. I feel like I've lowered my credential in this chapter then how I did in the other, and I'm not sure why. Thanks, and I'm not that good when you think about it, just slightly above mediocre. Glad to appease your fighting scene needs, everyone needs them these days. Your welcome!

Allephants: Heylo! Sorry I took so long, you've just been so freakin' patient with me. No, I'm just slow as hell, I mean no torture, I don't know why you wont believe me when I say this.

BratPrincess-187: Please rise, don't get your knees dirty for me. Yes you can, and just did THANK YOU! I doubt it's the best, glad if feels like a movie. Sarcastic in my writing, never that! Oh, the irony in that is becoming clear lol. I'm sorry, the slowness is quite evident with this chapter.

Katmint - formerly Moonlight: Movie, movie, movie! Hurray. Yeah, Chap nine gave me a little chill after writing it too. Wow, I think I just realized I have a bit of a sick mind, heh. Who knew? Know, you wouldn't want to meat him, at all. He's not someone you'd want to take home to mother, that's fa sho. It was a short meeting in this chapter but a chapter nonetheless. He will in the next chapter, They will, but it'll be a long time before that happens. Thanks, I'm trying believe me. 

Romy Lynne Mira: Romy, Romy, Romy…Romy, Romy, Romy! Yeah, you reviewed. You are strange as perusal. Romeo kicks ass as usual, cept he got his ass kicked in the chapter, HA! I have only one thing to say to you after that statement: You are Bizarre! And Will Ferral thinks so too. Get yo butt back in the insane asylum. Thanks for reviewing! Review this chapter too while your at it. Do it now!

coconut-ice agent h/h: Glad you like the beginning. Heh, well it took a lot of research to figure out the inner mechanics of a gun, it was disturbingly a lot of fun to do though *grins* Asuka and Ivory will be in the next chapter too. I'm glad it's easy to imagine, I don't want to confuse anyone to much. Whaa!? You don't like Pork chops, but it's the most important food group, next to pudding and hot cheetos! Ah well, can't please everyone. Bwahahahhahhahahha! What's wrong with a little mentality in a fic. It makes it just so damn interesting, and fun too. I'll keep writing if you keep reading! Thanks.

Christy: Yo Christy. Romeo had the right idea about Valicity, that is one twisted bitch to go out with Voldykins. Nasty hoe-rat! Ya know, I've never read any of the LotR books but I have seen the two movies. I dunno who Lurtz is, but if he's anything like Cypress *shudders* he's gonna have some competition in the evil department, this man is completely crazy…Oh I'm giving to much away. Wouldn't change Dante's stupid ass if you paid me, Lots of fight scenes here, hope you liked it!

MoonDancer: Thank you! Yeah, the Devlin's are fun to write, since no ones done anything quite like that. Yuck, nasty little Voldy trying to mate Blah! Thanks, I'm sorry this came so late.

sakurakawaiicherry: 3 words: Thanks a lot! Heh lol.

Bob33: Thanks, but I like the little skits I do at the beginning and end and if you don't like it, SCROLL DOWN!

Lokia: Thanks, Harry with powers is cool, and I'll make sure he has backlash, there's no such thing as ALL Powerful within a character.

Cat GIrl of the Mist: Thanks, it's always good to have all those things in a story. No not at the Weasley, at least not those kinds of Demons. Oh, as you can see, the crazy girls have gone public.

Luinthoron: Sick, moi! I do not have a sick sense of humor! I'm just a little erm…descriptive. Yeah that's it! Thank you anyway.

Katie: Heh, thanks. Your welcome, I know they play that song all the time but hey, what the hell, might as well slap it in there somewhere. Yeah, it sucks, but this story needs plot. Hope you got my email in time.

Rogue1615: *sweatdrops* You didn't like this story at first? Well, I'm glad I was able to er…finally catch your interest. Thanks.

Crab Apple Fairy: thank you. I will keep going too. Erm, please don't fry me? That might hurt a little. Thanks, love compliments on the fight scenes, keep em comin' people.

l'Ange de morte: Thank you!

Lady-Who-Wants-You-To-Update: You know, somehow I get the feeling you want me to update faster. *sweatdrops* Evil toothpick? I didn't know they could read, then again, I didn't know they could be evil. Give my regards to Bob anyway! Thanks, Romeo's better then Dante hahah. Yeah, Dwayne's to stupid to be loud. Yes, Cypress is cool, and will be continuing his coolness later on. Oh just wait till you see Cypress and Romeo get in a confrontation.

Laleh: Thank you!

Bellashade: Thanks, glad it was funny to you. They fight fun, heh, is that an oxymoron? Hiccupping eh? Dang, be sure to drink something and your breath before you read this then, that is my advice to you!

Love This Story: Cool name, lol. Thanks, I wouldn't call it the best. Yeah, Harry has problems, thanks for the review.

Dan: Thanks. I'm sorry it takes so long, I'm slow and can do nothing about that. If Harry and James get kick ass powers, I'm not going to leave Lily out of it. Heh, Supermommy!

xMEx: Thank you! I like the sisqo one too.

Phoenix Light Reunited: Thank you! Glad you like it. I'm sorry I didn't post chpt ten for a while but as you know, I'm slow as heck. The Devlin are cool as usual, and Romeo's the best, yeah! They don't get to see much of it, you'll see why in a while. Yeah, I'll have more Order meetings later on. Thanks for putting me on your fav's!

A Potter-Pikachu fan: Oooh, great name! I know what your saying, really I do. But, you'll soon see that most everything in this story connects and even a little romance will go with the conflict and plot of this story. You'll just have to wait and see how though. Don't worry, it won't ruin the story, and its not completely action/adventure, just probably more then necessary. Thanks for reviewing.

Allephants: Hope you haven't gotten in trouble again, heh, heh. Nope it didn't, at least I didn't see it. I did, as you can see. Harry fights them in this chapter obviously, and more to come.

serapotter: Thank you.

Darnern: You got it.

Squints63: Heh, thanks homes. Oh, I'm pretty sure you can come up with something better, when you think about it, this plot isn't all its cracked up to be. *sweatdrops* I know, my grammar sucks ass, but good news for ya, I got a beta reader so she should at least try and fix those stupid there and their misplacements right up! Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

Lin3: Um…*snaps fingers in front of your face* Are you all right? *still gets blank look* Oh God, I think this stories a bit to much for you, lol! I'm sorry, I try to update faster really, I do. Its just that I'm slow as heck. Yes, everyone got off on Sirius' stupidity, its just so damn funny! Yeah, Eminem's cool. I put him in as a request that conveniently fit that part. That line with Harry was the light of chapter nine. Thanks for reviewing!

AoM: Thanks. I try, it don't work though.

For the people who voted on splitting the chapter.

Baasheep: Thanks. Took your advice and many others.

music to my ears: Thanks, I did.

Pheonixrising1

JPalmgren 

Anonomus: Thank you. And, seriously dude, do you honestly think laughing like in a high pitched voice every time he casts a Cruciatus curse on one of his own Death Eaters that Voldemort is dignified? Oh yes, and those times he wasted time by chopping it up (rambling to a friend) with Harry and giving him time to escape in three of the books was pure genius. Maybe, Voldemort is smart though, just cocky. But then again, wouldn't it be smarter to not be cocky? And as for crazy *rolls eyes* this man TRANSFORMED himself into a bald snake looking monster, just to gain power! And that's not even the half of the crazy ass things he's done. I'm sorry, but frankly, I think mad scientist suits his persona quite well.

Allephants: Hey, I'm not evil, I'm disturbed damnit! Thanks faithful reader.

Andrea10: Thank you

VB: Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see.

gaul1: Thank you.

WerewolfzAngel: Man, why does everyone keep changin' there names!? Well thanks Janae, hope your having a good time at MIT AHAHAHAHHAHAHahhahaha, oh that's not even funny saying that…and yet, it is! Thank you.

Laleh: Thank you!

JeZeBeL AKA Kamanaka Malia: Ugh, no one wants there old names these days. Ha, ha, like I can afford special effects. Chap nine was fun to write. Anyways, more to the point, I've been trying to get in contact with you, but I think your email is corrupted. Does it not take yahoo's or something. Well, anyways, if your still interested, I want to do a collaboration. You can try my other email Potterpikachu@yahoo.com, and see if that works. I'm still awaiting. And thanks for reading this! 

Phenixrising: thank you.

Euphoric Delight: Thanks for putting me on your fav's!

MajinMystic: Thanks

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Well, it's a little longer now that this chapter finished. How many words is it? You don't want to know. Happy late birthday! I know its passed by now, but hey, late's better then none.

Snoopy13: Thank you.

Katie: Lol, well, this one still has a cliffe too.

Lily-Rose3: Yeah, most of the people did too.

Travis: Your wish is my command.

Rei: Please, don't even bother giving up, cause I ain't ever going to give up on this, no matter how long it takes. Thanks you again!

Angelis1: Already did.

Jon: Heh, thanks.

Lady Coia: Glad you like it. Thanks.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Heh, thanks. I doubt I could make to her standards. But with that crazy woman going about killing Sirius…I just might publish this bad boy, screw copywrite laws! AHAHahahhahah! Thanks for reviewing!

Arizosa: *shudders* I get the point, there's just no way I'm sharing Crypty's dungeon, not in a million years. Thanks, you Rock to! Peace out!

Laterose: Yo Latey! Thought I was dead didn't ya, WELL I LIVE AGAIN!!!! Ahahahahhah!!!!! I've been reading up on your story, still good as ever! Now hurry up and update.

Ms. Issues: Thanks.

Hermione HP: Thanks for reviewing!

Imaginaryfriend101: Yup, it was a no brainier

Sadie-IceBlade: Oh, so glad I've gained your forgiveness.

The Lady Griever: Thanks for reviewing.

Kay131: I'd rather not go that far and split it into three chapters.

GunSmoke2: I did. Thanks for reviewing.

Cat GIrl of the Mist: Er, please, don't destroy your house over this stupid chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Raven Dragonclaw: Thank you.

Tigrislupa: HOLY SHIT!!!! This is one looooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggg ass review. Ok. Lets see if I can get the gist of it. I'm glad that this is your all time favorite. I've had a few flames, but nothing worth considering. *twiddles thumbs* I'm not going to comment on that cause it will give to much a way. *eyes widen* My God, you must be psychic, you've freakin' guessed pretty much all of part 2. Crikey! Am I that predictable *bows head* so much for the element of surprise. Did you mean "The Anthem" from Good Charlete? You know, I was actually thinking of putting that in there, but I chose Ginuwine instead, it just seemed better to me. Moony and Padfoot will be in the next chapter, and Ivory and Asuka come in a different way as you can see, but you were close in guessing how they would come though. He'll be using his zappy eyes in later chapters. I already have a beta, but thanks anyway. Um, I'm sorry to offend you and hey, maybe it's my fault for not bumping up the rating, but I'm not going to stop the cursing as you say. I think I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again, cursing is my way of giving my Characters, character. Especially the new ones. It's just another way of speech, and sometimes is a not so good way to define ones personality. I'll admit, maybe it's not so good that I make Harry curse a lot. But it goes with the plot when you think about, there's a lot of crap going on with Harry, and its even worse when he's in a fight scene. When he's shouting out in exclamation after being punched or punching someone else, realistically, he's not going to say angrily "Take that, gosh darn diggity!" he's going to say something like "I'll kill you, you motha fucking shit machine!" maybe not to that extent, but you get the picture. And to top off my little speech, Harry is fifteen, with a lot of drama in his life; he is a teenager! He is going to curse, some of the time if not most. But then again, I cuss a lot myself, so that has a lot to do with it. I'm NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN OR ANYTHING! I'm just a little blunt, that's all. I like the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico, but I'm not sure if you've understood the lyrics quite right. You see when she's singing, she's actually talking about a previous relationship she had with the person she was singing about, Carmen or Veronica never have gone out on a date with him, but believe me, there still trying. The song I picked however, I thought best suited the situation, because that's what I was really aiming for in the songs. Which would suit what was going on, or in Romeo's case, which would completely not in almost a sense of Irony. Thanks, I really love credit on the plot, sometimes I think it doesn't reach the standards of others, and its good to know you see this as a movie. Well, I really hope your mother and brother agree with you, yup fight scenes are all over this chapter. Thanks for the Brownies, and I love chocolate, when did I say otherwise? Erm, you'll have to ask Remus, not me, I don't control him unfortunately. I didn't realize people bothered to read my bio. This story is going to be very long, I can't say how. I've read that story "Warrior for the Light" by Raven already and I love it! But I do think its abandoned. I'm actually thinking of asking her if I could try and continue it if she really has, just give her, her credit and keep going on. I can't stand it when they abandon them. If you know any good fanfictions, feel free to email me anytime about them. Thanks again!

BratPrincess-187: I wouldn't say that. Ha, my jokes are hella corny! I can't believe you even chuckled. Glad you liked the action, I hope you can over look another long wait then. Heh, heh. I know, Harry's just got to much drama for such a little boy, but what's a story without it. Yeah, another Romeo lova! I know, you need a little gun's in those books, just to lighten things up a bit. I'm sorry this shit took so long. *ducks and covers* please don't kill me! I don't wanna die! Man, I think your startin' to sound like Romeo. Lol. Peace out girl!

Ms. Issues: And I can always depend on you to laugh your ass off at my stuff! Heh. *eyes bug out* Oh good lord! I never thought of that. It's freakin' perfect! I mean, that's a great idea! Do you have any idea how many plot bunnies I can make with that? Thank you so much! Wait, just let me get your signature or something so I can use that idea, don't want to get sued. Thanks for reviewing girl.

David: Thank you.

Luinthoron: Your welcome. And thanks to you too.

Hermione HP: Thank you, glad you liked it.

Black Rapture: Thanks. Try and stay out of the way of innocent passerby's so you don't go into a fit of rage. Glad you like Carmen and Veronica! I will, Rock on and thanks homes.

Billy: Thanks. Eh, there strange, that's all there is to it.

VB: Your welcome. Hope you enjoyed the fighting scenes here. I'm sorry about that mess up, I'm not sure what happened with the font, but it just got all stupid like that for some reason.

Vicious Lily: Thank you. Harry opened a can of Sprite remix and whoop-ass! Remy and Siri are the best. *shifts eyes* Yes they would wouldn't they? Bwahahhahahahhahahhahha! Glad you think its movie like.

Lady Coia: Thank you. It's actually been a while since I've seen that show, it comes on past my bed time. Heh heh *blushes*

Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen: Heh, ok. So maybe I over did it a little. Every good story needs insanity girl, that's just how it is. Thank you so much for reading this.

Myrhfire: "cut the Carmen stuff…its getting annoying" Ya know, I'm so pissed off at that comment that I don't even feel like sounding intelligent for this one. There's only two words that I can say to you that you'll probably understand quite clearly: FUCK OFF! Sorry, had to put a little capitalization in there for some emphasis.

imaginaryfriend101: Thank you. I wouldn't know about OOP, because I'm never gonna read it. NOT EVER. I know, the format got jacked up, I'll get it fixed later. Hey, come on, help me keep these angry fans offa me will ya? Lol!

Not So RandomRev: Thank you, I will.

TuxedoMac: Dude, I love yo name! Thanks, glad you liked it. I've read quite a few elemental stories myself and they kind of get on my nerves, that's why I tried to make it a bit different. Ha, cat fights are more so funny, then fun. Glad you liked the fight scenes, I dunno, I've seen a few that are way better then mine. Me mental? Never that. How could you think something like that? I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell…don't get me started on the song! Nah, I prefer the asylum, the jackets there are so comfy lol. Thanks man!

Ryshora: Damn happy endings to hell, damn them I say! I don't care if Hogwarts freakin' exploded at the end, I'd rather have that crap then Sirius dieing. Do you have any idea how much trauma he's been through? I caught him yesterday trying to walk through a wall cause he said he was a ghost! *shakes head* stupid man. But he's not going anywhere in my story *hugs Sirius tightly* weather he likes it or not! I know, I know, I'll explain the Lily thing in the next chapter, I PROMISE!

*reads information* Mmmhmm…mmhmm. Ok, thanks for all that I knew I could count on ya, you rule!

All right, all right. I'm getting back to work *sulks* sheesh, so pushy these days. Thanks, Peace and Chicken Greece!

stardrifter1: Thank you, and sorry for the wait.

gaul1: Thank you

Legacy(FD)x: Thanks.

kapies: Thanks!

devilishangel8: Thanks.

Val-86: Thank you. Gotta say, I like making people laugh, it's my soul purpose in life. Heh.

Lunawolf: Thank you. Heh, don't feel bad, it took me a couple of months to type it, how long do expect it takes to read it? If reactions you want, reactions you shall get...in the next chapter *grins*

Katie: Thank you. Laughter again, you know I'm starting to think I'm a little funny. Whoa, glad you were so moved. Really, longer the GOF, huh. I have to much time on my hands.

Christy: It's Romeo, what's not to love about him. Oh leave me alone! I'm new at Cliff hangers, but how's this one. You think It makes up for part one? Thanks homie, see ya when I see ya!

Kenny: Thank you. Heh, I know, Romeo's so mean. Gotta love his stupid ass though.

Cari: The site was a little screwed up at that time, they show the whole thing now. But you know FF.net, it gets jacks up one minute and is fixed the next. Thank you!

Starlight Dreams: Thank you.

Dragon Tamer47: Thank you. I know, I've been working on it. I'll fix it eventually.

just slightlllyyy aggravated: I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

RC: Thank you.

Camsa: Thank you.

Logan: Thanks man! You rock and kick ass too!

Jpalmgren: Thanks. Ooh more questions! Ok…one of them embarrasses themselves, as you can see…not for a while…A combination of the two…there not really going to be in this story…Thank you, I will.

Little Miss Trouble Maker: Thank you.

Frustrated Reviewer with a headache the size of Texas: Damn, that's a big headache. Thanks, I know its been a while. Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for reviewing.

Goob: Thanks, sorry to keep you waiting.

Wizardmon92: It's HERE!

Kenny: Oh Kenny dude, you don't know what your missing. Tales from the crypt are only the best creepy television series ever! I know! I hate it that they killed Sirius! I hope you continue to read my story even though that happened. Thank you!

Maikafuiniel: Thank you!

Dan: Thank you…sorta yeah he does. I know, oh that was sarcasm *sweatdrops* Heh, heh, I got it out at least. Sheesh. I know, but my stuff got messed up.

Lordofpies: Thank you. And yeah, Harry'll get one eventually, ooh, Katana, sounds interesting…not like I'll use it though *shifts eyes* heh, heh.

Ryshora: I know, it wasn't his fault…that much at least. I got it together now though. It just took a while. Oh wow, you guessed it! *sighs, lowers head* I'm so freakin' predictable. Oh hell nah! I can't stand Harry/Ginny, no offense to any of those shippers though, its just not my thing. Oh, I've heard of Luna, but, I'm not a romantic so *shrugs. Puts up peace sign* I'm neutral man. Thanks bye!

Shadow Wolf: Thanks. *grins evilly* Don't we all?

TheFirstOne: Thank you. Yeah, I can't keep it all sad for too long, what can I say, I'm a hopeless comedian! There'll be more, don't worry. Thanks for the list of info. I appreciate it.

Harry: And once again, I keep complete ass in this chapter.

Sirius: And once again, Remus and I are not in this chapter.

Potter/Pikachu: *mutters* Maybe its because dead people can appear in chapters?

Sirius: *growls* You said you'd leave me alone about that!

Potter/Pikachu: *grins, patting his back* I'm just joking Siri.

Remus: Hey at least we were mentioned a little…at the end.

Potter/Pikachu: A little recognition is better none.

Sirius, Remus: *rolls eyes* yeah, yeah, yeah.

Potter/Pikachu: For those of you who didn't know, the real reason I didn't post sooner is because about a month ago, all of Chapter ten was erased twice by my father when he was trying to fix my lap top. It wasn't his fault, but that was the other half of the reason why it took so freakin' long. Wasn't fully my fault this time!

And also, as the fight scenes gets gorier and the language gets fouler, I'm starting to get complaints. So, seeing as how a few people are starting to get offended, I want a vote on weather I should change the rating to R or leave it as it is.

Potter/Pikachu: So read…

Remus: Review…

Harry: Flame with reason…

Sirius: *grumbles*

Potter/Pikachu: Oh come on Paddykins! Say a stupid line like you always do.

Sirius: *still grumbling* Dead people don't speak.

Remus: Oh come on Pads, I'm sure you can get a job in another book. What about one of those Lord of the Rings trilogies? I heard J.R.R Tolekin is casting for a new elf. *nudges Sirius* You know how much cash Legolas makes…you'll be back on your feet in no time.

Sirius: *folds arms* I don't wanna be an elf. I just can't do the tights thing.

Potter/Pikachu: *sighs* Harry, give him the puppy eyes.

Sirius: Ok, ok. Just…cut that out Harry…it's too…cute! Ahhh!

Harry: Sorry.

Sirius: Ok, um let's see…*dresses in hula skirt* If you like Pena Colada's, and getting caught in the rain…OH YEAH!

Potter/Pikachu: Hahaha! That's the Sirius that makes no sense! This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Get Ready for Hogwarts, and Beyond!

First things first: WARNING: Extensive violence and cussing! You are offended by both of which, please press the little back button next to the Internet search bar and get your virgin ears out of here! There isn't much of either in this chap, but there will be in the future and um…the past chapters. Heh. So there's the warning. Now leave me alone!

Okay

Potter/Pikachu: *_bows_* Moshi, Moshi everybody! Guess who's back from the dead and on probation? Go on, I can wait. Guess!

Sirius: Oooh I know! Is it The _Junkyard Dog_ from WWE?

Remus: Don't be stupid Padfoot. It must be Steve Martin.

Sirius: *_blinks_* Isn't Steve Martin still alive…

Potter/Pikachu: *_clears throat_* Actually, I was referring to myself. *_rolls eyes_* Though _somehow_ I think both ya'll already knew that.

Remus: *_shocked_* I didn't know! Did you know Sirius?

Sirius: *_shakes head with innocent smile_* Nope, didn't have a clue.

Potter/Pikachu: Yeah, whatever. Well folks been a hectic couple of months but I managed to get this bad boy done. There is some good news though, I'm not sure if I'm still on punishment or not. So far my mom has blantedly caught me on the computer a couple of times and hasn't said anything. I think I'm on thin Ice right now, so writing hasn't become an issue but being on the Internet will definitely earn me an ass woopan. So…I dunno. But lets cut this mindless drabble short and get to disclaiming. Who did it last time?

Sirius: Uh, Harry I think.

Potter/Pikachu: Well, you do it then Sir'.

Sirius: Okay then. Ahem, Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics (twisted the words in case you haven't noticed) or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic.

Potter/Pikachu: Nicely done Sirius. Remus, please introduce the title.

Remus: Certainly.

**Remus: Chapter 11: **

**Get ready for Hogwarts, And Beyond!**

**A**suka and Ivory gaped at him, befuddled beyond words.

Asuka was the first to snap out of the forced stupor, clearing her throat.  "You – you don't know what a first class Demon is?"

Harry visibly winced at her tone, apparently this was something obvious in a Demon Knights perspective…even ones in training. He shook his head lightly in the negative sense, remembering that these slight moves could send his vision going topsy-turvy.

"Haven't you been reading your books?"

"I've er, skimmed through a few of them, but I couldn't read much without anyone asking about it," he explained sheepishly, then added, "I'm…not very good at lying." Though, he had to admit, he'd been holding his own quite sufficiently through out the entire time of their absence. A Slytherin trait peeking through again maybe? Nah, he was just vague as hell.

Asuka placed her index finger and thumb to her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully while nodding through Harry's explanation. "Yes," she said faintly. She shook her head, then said with much more confidence, "Yes, of course you don't know what a first class is. I'm sorry, that was a good idea not reading the books, they _would_ have drawn too much attention."

Ivory folded her arms across her chest, "Christ Asi, I had no idea you were capable of such emotions!" she said, her eyes wide in mock astonishment, "When'd you learn to apologize?"

Asuka stared back at Ivory, with the same look of surprise on her face, "Christ Ivory, you just said **two** large words coherently in a sentence! I didn't know _you_ were capable of such a feet!"

Ivory narrowed her eyes at the comment. She flipped her blond, platinum-blue streaked hair back and grinned, "Well, I'm blonde. What's your excuse kitty cat?"

"Kitty what!" Asuka hissed through clenched teeth, bristling at the notion of being identified as that type of feline. "Ivory, you're about two seconds of getting the crap beaten out of you if you don't take that back…"

Harry looked at both of the women glaring daggers at each other. He didn't even have to use his sixth sense to know that their auras were rising. It was radiating off of them in burgundy and light blue colors like wisps of smoke and steam, and, along with their eyes, gave the grass around them an eerie incandescent glow, shunning the quarter moonlight that cast down on them. This was a verbal and physical fight waiting to happen. "Guys," he said, cutting Asuka off, "first class Demon…what is it?"

It had the desired affect. They shot each other one last glare before Asuka turned her attention on him. "Sorry about that, I just got a little _distracted_."

Ivory stuck her tongue out behind Asuka's back. It was so odd to see a grown woman perform such a childish gesture that Harry couldn't suppress a small smile.

"A first class Demon," Asuka continued, muttering to herself, "how to explain it?" She clapped her hands together for a sense of beginning, "Well, to be frank with you Harry, a first class Demon is about as close to the Devil as you can get in flesh and bone. They're stronger, faster, and smarter then third and second-class Demons put together. They thrive on murdering and destroying mortals and anything killable. There instinctive purpose is to take all the key's once they've fallen to one planet (like it has now) and bring back _the darkness_. As ironic as this may sound, they tend to disguise themselves as a human, and can do almost…_anything_ they want to."

All Harry could do was blink at this revelation, not quite registering it, or hoping that he wasn't. "What?" he said flatly.

"I told you," she said exasperatedly, not getting his initial shock on the matter, "they can literally almost _do_ _anything_ they want, aside from time travel that is, otherwise we'd be completely screwed…I heard they can do something with dimensions though…"

More blinking. "What?" he repeated again. "How the freak am I supposed to fight against something that's unstoppable!" His voice rose a few notches. Loud enough to show the beginnings of dread, but not so much so that the Weasley household would awaken. He smiled grimly, and said still slightly in his hysterics, "And here I thought Voldemort was going to be a problem!"

"No, no, no!" Asuka jumped to correct him, shaking her head. "That's what a First Class Demon _is_, it's not what you're fighting…more or less."

Harry placed a slightly shaking hand up to his eyes and sighed. "What does _more or less_ mean, Asuka?" he said in a soft undertone.

"Well, it all comes down to the prophecy, which I'm happy to say, we've got a few things figured out – "

"But," Ivory hastily interrupted, earning a sharp glare and toothy grimace from her partner, "before we get into all that, how's about you tell us why you ended up in this condition."

As Ivory's was, Asuka's irate gaze was settled back onto Harry, loosing its intensity and turning into cat-like curiosity. They were both eyeing his gauzed arms, and there was no doubt that Ivory had noticed his weary if not sluggish movements. Harry looked at the ground and bit down on his lip, not able to hide the embarrassment of showing so much weakness in such a small amount of time.

So much for the macho Demon Knight image.

"Wouldn't it be better if you guys just finished what you were going to say," he futilely tired to argue. Several weeks of deceiving the most trusted people he knew had brought up the defense automatically. Even though these were the two that had informed him of the secret in the first place. It was that, or his own reflex of not wanting to give away much of himself was kicking in again. "I'm sure we'll get through faster. It's probably a lot shorter then what I'm about to say."

"All the more reason for you to go first."

Harry's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "Why's that?"

Ivory sighed, folded her arms, once again, across her chest, "Since your story is going to take longer then our tiny explanation then it would make more sense if you went first because it would take less time then us going first."

She looked so matter of fact after finishing her conclusion that Harry would've almost regarded her facts as intelligent, but… "Ivory," he started slowly, narrowing his eyes, "that made no sense." He looked to Asuka for confirmation that he had heard right, ignoring Ivory's indignant look.

"You're right Harry, but…Ivory's on the right track too…whatever track she was going on anyway. I wanna know what happened."

Harry gaped at her openly, "But – "

"Ah-Uh," Asuka said in a no nonsense tone, waving her index finger from side to side, "No buts, start talking, right now."

Harry opened his mouth to say just that, but snapped it shut as Asuka's long wolfish ears flicked up and gave a glare that said _'Say it and see what happens.'_ He sighed in a resonated tone, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Exactly from when I left you at the, ugh, _Dursley's_, house," said Ivory, making a face. "And take a seat while you're at it, you look like your going to pass out."

Harry had been feeling a smidge on the light headed side anyway, so, following Asuka and Ivory's suit – who were already making their selves comfortable – he stiffly sat down on the grass.

"Okay…" he said a little uncertainly. And he began his tale. Though he didn't get into even two minutes of it before he was stopped by the flabbergasted knights, eyes wide after his mention of his first encounter with Romeo, his cronies, and the Death Eaters.

"You've already fought against the Devlin!?" Asuka screeched.

Ivory bopped her on the head with her fist as a sign to keep quiet, but didn't put as much heart into it as she usually would. She was staring at Harry, with the same shocked expression as her partners. "Is that why you look like this?"

"No, well…yes, well….not exactly…this is recent," he motioned to his battered body, the extent of the Devlin and Death Eater brawl hidden under his clothes.

"This is absolutely astonishing," said Asuka, still in a state of awe, "your powers must have advanced dramatically. Those are practically second class Demon's Harry! Tell me, was it all just fighting, or do you know how to control your lightning now?"

"It's been all fighting," Harry answered. "But I have had a few erm…signs of them surfacing again. You know, like how it was at the Dursley's, but its getting worse."

Asuka nodded her head subconsciously, "Right, that means your still definitely going to need training. Please, continue on."

"And we want every little detail too," Ivory added.

_'Every detail._' It had been a while since he'd given details about anything. He started up again, going into further depth of everything that happened at the Dursley's. He stopped himself when he finished telling of the vision of his father's last encounter with Voldemort. He was breathing hard now, and he stared down at the ground trying to gain some composure.

Asuka and Ivory didn't push for him to continue. They knew this was a very sensitive topic for him, so they stayed respectfully quiet until he felt he was ready to go on.

"Do you have any idea why that happened?" Harry finally asked.

"I'm going out on a limb here but…" Asuka said slowly, "it was only a few hours or so after we told you about being a knight, so maybe seeing that picture caused a trigger in your memories to show you more of your past."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, his brain contemplating over the possibility. "But, when I went to sleep that night, I had a dream about that too, except it…sorta continued into my mother's death – and I didn't see anything that reminded me of them."

Asuka shrugged, "It probably wasn't finished yet. Whether you knew it or not, you must have been snapped out of your remembrances somehow. You were in a burning house after all."

"It's nothing to worry about," Ivory said, crawling on all fours and sitting down Indian style next to him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder, "all Demon Knights go through this at your age, so at least that's happening normally! But I don't know why they're so erm, vivid…"

"Have you ever experienced anything like this before?" Asuka asked. "I mean, before we ever told you about being a knight."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. They all had to do with Voldemort though, and it was either the present or something that happens later on."

"Hmm, it might be that scar then. Voldemort's curse may have connected you with him and heightened your memories." Asuka blanched suddenly, "I suggest you stay away from that photo album, and anything that greatly resembles a cross. And if it happens anyway, get as far away from anyone around you."

"Is it that bad?"

Asuka wrung her hands and avoided his eyes. He already knew the answer, but she spoke his suspicions anyway, "It may just be because you saw Voldemort, but if you actually felt your scar and stars burning, then…well, it may be a little…much, if you know what I mean?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah," he put his head in his hands, and massaged his temples. "When will it stop, and when will it happen again?" he recited monotonously, knowing he'd be doing something of that sort later on.

"I don't know," Asuka said. "I'm sorry to say this but it's a random occurrence. It can stop from a few weeks to a few years…"

Harry looked up. Asuka was staring at him carefully, as if her words were an anvil banging repeatedly on a fragile pane of glass. He noticed that Ivory had dropped her hand, but hadn't moved back to Asuka.

Uh oh, Sympathy alert! Sympathy alert! Ding, ding. Ding, ding. Sound the friggin' alarms!

He didn't blow up on them as he'd usually do though. They were just concerned about him, he reasoned. If he were them, he'd probably be concerned about himself too…or something along those lines. Harry grinned mischievously. "Ya know guys, this development thing is starting to sound more and more like a second puberty then anything else."

The mood lightened considerably. Asuka straitened a bit, her eyebrows disappearing into her hair, while Ivory giggled childishly into her hand.

"I suppose that's a…different way to put it," she said, burgundy eyes sparkling. "But, we're straying off topic here, I'm sure you have more to share with us, right Harry?"

He nodded, then continued recapitulating his _little_ adventure. There was relatively no interruption this time, only the occasional gasp and not so quietly murmured "_Oh my God_," from either girl. Even Asuka had to suppress a chuckle when Harry explained the _shocking_ experience with those damn Lucky Charms, but both didn't bother to hold back their sharp inhalations as Harry told of his second battle with the three Devlin. There were "oohs", "awes" and more laughing when Harry told of his constant change of international dialog, his brief spell of mind reading, and compulsive strength spurts. Asuka had to stop Ivory from excitedly shooting off into another conversation when he mentioned the incident with his laser/lightning vision.

"But Asi – "

"We'll talk about it later Ivory," she scolded, "time is of the essence. Go on Har'."

He told them of his adrenaline rise from the TriWizard Tournament nightmares over the week passed, – not speaking much of the Tournament and not going into the fact that he'd been avoiding sleep ever since he first experienced it – which Asuka and Ivory jumped to assure him that that was completely natural and it was all apart of the development. He knew this already of course, but it made him feel a lot better hearing it straight from them. Then he got to his short vision and earned some horrified and surprised reactions. 

Ivory gasped very loudly and regarded him with wide fearful eyes. "You saw _him,_" she whispered, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Who? The hand," Harry asked, confused and ignorantly unconcerned. "Was there someone attached to it?"

Asuka nodded absently mindedly, in a bemused state herself, "Oh yes. You must have been seeing the exact moment Voldemort and his Lady was resurrecting the First class, Cypress, to be exact. Don't ever forget his name Harry."

"Hold up, back up a minute. Did you just say Voldemort and _his Lady_?" Good gracious he hoped he heard wrong!

"Yes, unfortunately," Asuka winced at the memory. "Apparently Voldemort has acquired himself a concubine…Lady Valicity, I think her name was."

Harry blanched. Scenes of Voldemorts appearance when he was being resurrected himself flashed through his mind: Tall and overall skeletal, skin as white as a sheet of paper, devoid of any hair, flat serpentine nose, and luminous felonious red eyes. Then the gorgeous, creamy skinned, green ice for eyes, vixen, who's very pores screamed "Evil Bitch" was placed next to him. A giant X suddenly blinked repeatedly over the two.

One of his eyes twitched, "Ohhhhhh," he said, voice and body shuddering, "that is twisted."

Ivory had come to the same conclusion, "No arguing there." She shuddered as well, "Ahhh! Nasty images…eww!" She flicked her hands in front of her, as if the mental disgust were physical and she was trying to wipe herself off.

"Okay!" Asuka halted them, shaking her head quickly to rid any non-pleasant images of her own, "I think that's enough. Go on Harry." 

Glad for the distraction, he continued. Finally, Harry got to what happened this morning. First skiving into his chat with Crookshanks at his small birthday bash, which Asuka looked highly interested in at _that_ psychic prospect, then, rather hesitantly, told them about his run in with his obsessioner's.

"_Sex toy_!? Are you serious?" Ivory said through her fits of laughter. She rolled on her back, holding her cramping stomach and kicking her feet in the air, "You are a minnie cutie pie Harry, but…man, that little hefa!  I can't believe she said that!"

Harry's face flushed a deep red, from both the compliment and her mockery. He'd hope they wouldn't take it _that_ immaturely. There was no escaping the embarrassment of it all! "It's not that funny," he mumbled crossly.

Asuka shook her head, recently ceasing from pounding her fists on the ground, "No, no, no. Did you say that Veronica girl said she was your baby's mama?" After a begrudging nod and roll of the eyes, she said, "Yeah, you're right, it's not funny. It's freakin' **hilarious**!"

Harry sighed, frustrated, sensing another case of de-ja-vu. Hadn't Remus said the same thing to Sirius when he had told of his little event in Gasly Avenue? He sighed again, like Godfather, like godson.

"I'm – I'm…sorry Harry," Asuka said, catching her breath.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Yes we're done…Ivory, shut up! We're making him mad."

"Sorry, sorry!" Ivory hissed breathlessly through her laughter. She took a deep breath and gave them an O.K sign with her fingers.

He went on; his third encounter with Romeo, their _mostly_ non-hostile conversation, said Devlin's knowledge of him being a Demon Knight, and his ominous offer. Harry quickly asked if that was really bad or not. And they quickly reassured him that it wasn't.

"_You_ didn't tell him personally right? He figured it out on his own. So its not as bad as it could've been anyway," said Asuka.

Harry's assumptions on the matter still weren't put at ease. "Why should it matter if I told him or not? He knows, and he's not supposed to, therefore it's a problem."

"Yes, it's a problem. But I'm pretty sure Romeo's not going to give Voldemort a heads up on it any time soon, from what you tell us they don't seem to be on great terms."

"They're not," he said confidently.

"See. So the only thing you have to worry about is Voldemort knowing who you are a little earlier, if it ever happens. It looks like everyone on his side who knows about you doesn't like him. We should count our blessings."

"I don't think I understand what you mean."

"Finish up and we'll explain," Ivory interrupted.

When he finished, scraping up every last element from Peatro to Voldemort's threatening words of parting, there was a few moments of contemplative silence.

Still silence….

Asuka let out a sigh, "Okay…"

More silence…

Just a little bit more silence…

Another sigh…same person, "Okay, go ahead. Fire away."

"Why are their voices in my head telling me to kill and not kill things, how come that same voice made me conjure up a shield with elemental magic, how did you guy's even find me, why don't Wizards know what Devlin are, why the hell do I keep speaking different languages, and for the love of God am I even human anymore…!?" Harry ranted off quickly, barely managing to breathe between his merged questioning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Asuka, trying to comprehend. "First off Harry, there is no question about it, you are definitely a humanoid no matter what anyone says." She grinned, "The only thing separating you and your fellows is the simple fact that you cannot be killed as easy as them. "

Harry thought of all the times that he had escaped again and again from Voldemort and his followers attempted murderers. '_I guess that makes sense. People couldn't kill me even when I didn't know I was a Knight._'

"Yeah," said Ivory, "other wise you would be looking like Asi over there," she lowered her voice, "and as you can tell, she ain't exactly your picture perfect HomoSapien."

"Hmph! And damned proud of it," Asuka proclaimed. She planted her fists on her hips, wolfish ears erect and her chin in the air, the woman from Jupiter looked suddenly very diplomatic. "I'm quite happy of who I am and honored to be part of my race."

Harry's eyes lowered, he hadn't meant to be offensive towards Asuka. "I'm sorry Asuka, I hadn't meant it like that." He should really think before he spoke.

"Ah Harry! Don't apologize. You're not the one who made the idiotic comment."

Ivory merely laughed and shrugged, "I was only joking Asi. What would we do without those pointy ears and tale? They give you so much character!"

Asuka rolled her eyes at her partners giggling, "Character, right. Now on to those voices you're hearing Harry," she switched tactics, "tell us exactly what happened."

"All right, the first time was when I had a machine gun in my hand. I was just sort of knocking people out with it randomly. Then I'm suddenly aiming it down at this Death Eater. I was about to pull the trigger on him, no questions asked! But his mask had fallen off and as soon I got a look at his face it was like the realization that I was going to actually kill this man occurred to me."

"Did you…kill him?" Ivory asked tentatively.

"No. But then this other voice popped in my head trying to convince me that it was the right thing to do, and for a few seconds I'd believe it, but then _I'd_ start speaking back to it saying that it wasn't. And the way I was – _we_ were, I guess – talking sounded funny. Like old colonial and proper and stuff. I…or at least the part of me that didn't want to kill him…won, and the next thing I know I'm as week as water." Harry shook his head at the improbability of it all, "I was arguing with myself…surrounded by Voldemort's mercenaries…I was freakin' arguing with _myself_!"

The two Knights looked far from confused, or maybe even disturbed, by what Harry had said – hell, he wouldn't have disagreed with them if they had! Instead, they were beaming happily at him; eyes shining with unshed tears as if they were proudly whisking a son off to medical school.

"Oh Harry! Do you know what this means?" Harry shook his head. "It means your not going to turn into an asshole!"

Now it was Asuka's turn to bonk Ivory on the head with her fist. "Keep it down, don't want to wake the Weasles up!" she whispered angrily.

"Weasley's," Harry corrected, keeping his tone down so as not to bring some of Asuka's wrath unto him.

"Er, right sorry. Anyway, to shed more light on Ivory's exclamation, every Knight has to go through something like this too. It's a test to see at what level you're willing to protect your species. So far, only female Knights have been able to fight against their own murderous urges," then she said, with unsuppressed glee, "any other male Knight would have succumbed to that voice and killed that Death Eater on the spot. Now, do you know what that means?"

Harry sweatdroped, and cringed theatrically. They couldn't possibly think that was a good thing? "I'm a…poof?" 

"It means you're not made of meat and testosterone!" said Asuka happily, Harry's words going through one ear and out the other.

"Annnnnnnd, you don't think purely with your balls," Ivory contributed.

"And you're ultimately not going to be an asshole!" Asuka concluded.

They stood up and cheered as silent as one can while saying "Yeah!!" over and over. They must have run into quite a many male Knights that fit their stereotype if they were this happy over him proving such wrong.

Harry's sweatdrop only grew bigger, '_Yup, I'm a poof,_' he thought hopelessly.

After they finished their happy er…hop, they settled down enough to speak. "You wanted to know something else…erm, the language change right?" said Asuka breathlessly.

Harry nodded. "I'll just be speaking English one moment and the next I'm rambling off in Portuguese."

"Well, you have to know the dialects of your planet Har'," said Ivory. "It's part of being a protector. You know what they say, '_you gots to know yo peoples!_'"

Asuka cocked her head and Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Who says that?" they said quizzically at the same time.

"I dunno, someone who…knows…the peoples?" Ivory said shrugging. When they continued to stare at her irately, she shifted uncomfortably in her position and picked at the blades of grass, "What? I quote em' I don't know em'!"

"What about the shield?" Harry said, tearing away from Ivory's oddness. "And the Devlin too."

"Well, like all of your other powers that haven't been surfacing physically – even that really – they've been out of instinct, development, or a forced situation. It's been all fine and good so far, but without control it'll do you diddly squat once going up against real demons…not to mention Voldy's new first class.

"As for the Devlin…I'm not surprised no ones heard of them, they're pretty ancient. So old that they're now considered forgotten myths to the Wizarding world. Their origins are a little shady too. They say that over a thousand years ago, around the time your Grandfather and the other founders were building Hogwarts, an evil Wizard had captured some poor Warlock to use as a guinea pig for his newly created dark potions. Now, this guy was supposedly really good at making them, but not cautious on how they would affect the human body. So, the evil wizard force-fed the Warlock all of his untested products. When the Warlock couldn't drink anymore, he suddenly sprouted horns and a tale made of fire. The Wizard thought it a measly side affect and continued to indulge him with potions. But the Wizard didn't know that the more potions he gave him the stronger he got, and as he made to give him one last potion, fire erupted from the Warlocks fist and he burned the Wizard alive. It's said that all the potions given to him not only gave the Warlock godly powers, but also stole part of his soul. The realization of this drove the Warlock insane and brought down the idea that the other half of his soul was plagued by the Devil. And since he was only partly demonic he came up with the name Devlin…which means half and half I guess.

"But that's not what really happened."

"Then what did?"

"Demon and Sorcerer cross interbreeding," Ivory stated simply.

Harry gaped at her in surprise. Whatever answer he was expecting, this wasn't it. "What…?" he said disgustedly at the mere thought, "How!?"

Ivory shrugged, "All I know is that sometime during the first Demon/Mortal war, a few very strong Sorcerers s-s-somehow managed…to…have…sexual intercourse with some Second Class Demons. Don't ask me how! Me and Asuka know how they work, but," she made a thrusting gesture, pumping her fists horizontally in front of her, "we don't know how they **_work_**."

"Well, that answers all those questions," said Asuka. "Was their anything else?"

"Just one more thing. How did you guys manage to fine me? I didn't know I was going to the Burrow until late August, and we haven't been in contact for several weeks."

"Ivory was the one that actually tracked you down."

"Yeah," Ivory said, beaming proudly. "But your owl Hedwig did most of the work. As soon as we found out about Cypress me and Asi went straight to Privet Drive…and once I got out of the shock of seeing the place a charcoaled ruin I – "

" – Started crying and screaming that Harry was dead and that it was all your fault," Asuka interrupted, smirking in spite of herself.

Harry rose his eyebrows curiously as Ivory tried to avoid his gaze and cleared her throat. "Did you really Ivory?" he said quietly, slightly touched at the prospect.

"I didn't cry," Ivory mumbled. "Anyways, I saw Hedwig, and seeing that she wasn't trippin' out like we were, I figured she knew where you were. So, we followed her all the way here.

"Are we done with Q and A?" she said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject, "_I_ think we're done with Q and A." Ivory shot up from the ground again, and bounced on her heels giddily. "Lets move on to more important things in life…like showing us your lightning vision."

"Now Ivory," said Asuka, sternly, "don't you think he'd like to know what we've learned from the Prophecy?"

Ivory looked down, feeling decidedly abashed for all her eagerness, "I guess so," she muttered sulkily. "'_Don't you think he'd like to know,_' blah, blah, blah. Yeah, why don't you let him say what he wants to know…raasin, fasin…" she proceeded to grumble and complain to herself until her words were too low and too incoherent for the human ear to comprehend.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Maybe if we ignore her long enough, she'll go away." She reached into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out two thick, slightly creased, scrolls, and started to hand Harry one of them, "This is just like your key Harry. Don't loose it, avoid letting people see you with it, and most importantly…" she smiled wryly, as she let the parchment hover between them, "value this more then your life. That clear _solider_?"

Harry nodded, and saluted her, "Crystal…_commander_."

"Come on kids, lets hurry up and get this over with," Ivory interrupted impatiently, moving closer to Asuka so she could see the Prophecy better, being absent of her own.

Taking that as a hint, Harry unrolled the Prophecy that had supposedly started, and was continuing to predict, his further paroling adventures. He was a little surprised to see the words: _A thousand years in the future a tyrant will rise_

_He will kill all those in his path with unremorseful eyes_

_Feeling no pain as he does so, to many._

_Engulfing darkness through out the earth like a wave of fire does when in a forest_

_A mortal with no purpose other than a selfish quest for power_

_A monstrous being seeking for the gift of immortality._

_But at the height of the Tyrants power_

_He would be defeated._

_His power and body would be taken by a mere child_

_No more then fifteen months of age,_

_Known as the savior of the light, and the last successor of the Gryffindor line._

_For years his true potential will be hidden and untold of, until one night it will be revealed_

_But not even then will his ultimate power be unmasked, although slowly it will become evident._

_Saturn will align with the earth and the keys will fall_

_The time of discovery will begin._

_The planets, Jupiter and Mercury shall give the forgotten memories of his ancestors past_

_Of Earths past._**__**

And also… _For the tyrant has returned, by the blood of who had defeated him._

_He comes back with blinded hatred, and out of this he summons a darkened foe from the underworld_

_He brings evil in its truest form, he brings the cause of the word fear, he brings back a demon…_****all marked in bright red and a curly calligraphy, while the rest was printed in black.

"Why's it colored like that?" Harry asked.

"Whenever a verse turns red, it means its already happened," said Asuka. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for when we figure it out."

"So, something very important from the Prophecy could happen and we wouldn't know if we were right about that certain verse?"

"Well, we'd definitely know if we were wrong about one," Ivory said amicably.

"Makes things a little more interesting, I'd say," Harry attempted to concur.

Asuka put her index finger and thumb together only an inch apart, "Just a wee bit."

Harry clapped his hands, breaking the contemplative silence, "All right guys, what have ya learned and what are we going to do about it?"

Asuka glanced down at the parchment before beginning, "You see the line that says '_The savior of light and the demon will meet_'? We have a feeling that the place where _the savior_, you, is going to meet the demon is going to be very close to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the Catheldra horror struck. "Hogwarts? Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he whispered despondently. He already had enough of his enemies come in to close contact to the people he cared about, now one of the most powerful was going to be right on his home plate! It would be the TriWizard tournament all over again, except this time it wouldn't be just a single Hufflepuff that would be sacrificed…there'd be thousands of innocent students, maybe even the staff…wasn't Remus teaching this year!? God, how was he going to protect an entire castle, when he could just barely take care of himself?

Asuka and Ivory exchanged worried glances. The child was shaking his head and breathing hard. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. A lesson learned, they should never let the little Knight to his own devices for more then a few moments, the kid simply took things to heart far to hastily. Who knew how much he had warped their words into some how becoming his own guilt trip?

"Hold on Harry, you didn't lets us finish!" Harry's head rose, little sparks of hope glittering in his green eyes. Undivided attention received, Asuka continued, "We figure he's gonna be near Hogwarts because of the two lines under that: '_The savior sacrificing pieces of his soul to keep all those around him ignorant, The Demon trying to break through his code, but cannot as long as others stay unaware._'"

"Was that supposed to help? Cause it _really_ doesn't sound reassuring Asuka," he said flatly. 

"Well, not for _you_ anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes, and threw his hands in the air as if to say, _'What's the point!'_

"Oh, we doubt that '_sacrificing pieces of the soul_' part is in the literal sense," said Ivory, snatching the prophecy from Asuka and looking the verses over. "You know how Prophecy's are, just a shit load of metaphors and double meanings," she said offhandedly.

"Tell me about it," said Harry, remembering his kook of a Divination's teacher, Professor Trelawney, first real prediction of Wormtail's betrayal and of Voldemort's return. "So what does it mean?"

"Just that he can't do much to anyone at all as long as you don't tell anyone. That's why its not so bad that Romeo knows as much as he does. But, we still don't know _how_ much exactly our demon can't do. Prophecies are solid, but not specific, so it's not going to be hard to bend the rules."

Harry nodded to himself in understanding, "Right, that makes sense." He looked back down at his parchment. "Do you know any of the other stuff?"

"Nope, that's it. For now at least." She snatched their Prophecy from Ivory and tucked it in her back pocket. It was a few seconds before Ivory realized that she was no longer holding anything, her fingers frozen in the way she had been clutching the prophecy. She snapped out of it quickly, and growled lowly in the back of her throat as a show of annoyance. 

Harry found himself oddly intrigued at how quickly Ivory's expressions changed from one emotion to another, as she further exemplified now. She broke into an excited grin, and for a moment Harry was worried for her sanity at the brightness of it for no apparent reason.

"And without further-ta-do, lets check out that lightning vision!" With an eager squeal, Ivory closed the space between them and kneeled in front of a slightly startled Harry. "Oh, I can't wait to see this, its going to be so cool!" she said gleefully. "See, I've always wanted Ice Vision but it's not part of my _interior _or_ internal magic_ or whatever, so I can't learn how. Asi has Heat Vision, but that stingy old hefa never wants to show me it just because she knows how."

"I'm not a damn puppet that can be used for your own amusement Ivory!" Asuka huffed.

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Of course you are! That's what you're here for aren't you?" she threw back at her.

"Erm, what's _internal _and_ interior magic_?" Harry hastily queried, so as to prevent another fight.

"Internal is a certain elemental magic that has to be passed on genetically, like the Lightning vision you have," Asuka answered. "Interior is a special elemental technique that a specific Demon Knight can do with their powers."

"Really?" Harry rose an inquisitive eyebrow, "What's mine?"

"Got me." Asuka's eyes sparkled at the idea though, "But I'm sure we'll find out once we start training you."

Crap. Now Harry was really curious. He was about to ask what Asuka's special ability might be, but Ivory's impatient groan interrupted him.

"Okay, whatever, its Internal magic." She bounced up and down in her crouch, which was slightly odd since she didn't once tip over or loose balance, "Could you give us a preview now? Please, please, paleaaase!"

Harry snorted. Who could deny that sad puppy dog face? And the little puppy whining was certainly sweetening the deal. '_Or rather, who **couldn't** deny that face, blah!_' he thought, laughing out loud. Along with attempting to be cute, Ivory was looking a little crazy. When she started to cross her eyes and stick out her tongue, he had a feeling she was doing it on purpose.

"Ahh! I'll do it, I'll do it! Just…cut that out! You're scaring me." He pushed her playfully on the arm to the side. It was just enough force to knock her off balance and fall to the ground.

He made to stand, but faltered as a realization quickly occurred to him. "Erm, how do I do it again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, right," Ivory grumbled from the ground, slapping her forehead, "that was apart of your development thingy, damnit all!"

"It can still be taught," Asuka said, thinking the prospect over. "Yes. This could be your first lesson." She paused, looking him up and down with a flicker of concern, "That is…if you feel you're up to it?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Harry quickly reassured. He felt his face flushing again at Asuka's scrutinizing gaze, and wasn't feeling any better at the way Ivory was staring at him from his peripheral view. God, he knew he had taken quite a licking from the Devlin, but honestly! He didn't look that bad did he? He certainly didn't _feel _any worse off, especially after sitting down for awhile. "Of course I am," he said with a knew bout of confidence, "I can't very well beat anyone up if my own powers are kicking my ass."

"That's the spirit Harry!" Ivory cheered.

Asuka laughed slightly, and combed her fingers through her long bangs, "Well, if you're sure…come'er Ivory, I'm gonna need you for this…that's a good girl, come on, come on."

She made little whistling sounds and snapped her fingers. "Shat up Asuka," Ivory said with lazy annoyance as she got up and walked over to her. The Catheldra merely continued to laugh, thumping Ivory on the back good-naturedly.

"Okay, um, we need something I can use as a target first…Ivory, why don't you whip us up an ice cube?"

Ivory grinned, glad to be needed for this first exercise, "One ice-cube, coming up!" She rolled up invisible sleeves – for she was wearing a tank top – and rubbed her hands together. Her eyes glowed that dazzling ice blue as she cupped her hands. A light blue ball of energy formed in them and, after filling all the space remaining in her palms, she reeled back her left arm. To Harry's amusement, she took the stance of a pitcher about to strike a batter out, then let the blue ball fly.

When it hit the ground, a crash like shattered glass sounded. The light crystalline smoke cleared, leaving a perfect three by five cube of ice, wisps of steam already coming off it because of the warm temperatures.

Asuka shrieked and jumped to the side, the ice ball almost hitting her feet. "What are you trying ta do Ivory? Turn me into a freakin' snowman!"

Ivory rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Heh, heh, sorry Asi. I'm a little rusty so to speak…heh."

Asuka ignored her apologies and turned her attention back to Harry. "Its really not that hard to activate your elemental vision…probably the easiest power to call to other then the shield. All you have to do is imagine that your object or target is already set on fire, or in your case, um, being electrocuted. Then it should come out on its own accord, depending how much power you want to put into your blast."

She walked over to the cube, putting a good three feet between them before standing still. She turned her head to Harry, showing him the transparent glow of burgundy in her eyes and the small tongues of flame in her dilated pupils. He was entranced at the way the flames seemed to dance in her eyes, as one is when staring into the inferno inside a hearth.

"…You'll probably have a good few seconds before it blasts out, so you don't want to blink, otherwise you might blow your eyelids off, – this is one of the only elemental magics that you don't need to have a word to concentrate on – so try not to blink. Oh, and don't forget your colors! You must never forget the color of your element…got all that Harry?" he caught the tale ends of Asuka's lecture. 

He nodded, snapping out of the trance, "Yeah."

She nodded back, and then set her blazing gaze onto the ice. "Watch closely now Harry, I don't want you singeing the Weasley's backyard." With a dull roar, twin, narrow rows of crimson fire streamed out of her eyes and hit its mark. Steam hissed its way into the air as the fire melted the block until there was nothing but a puddle of water left.

Asuka blinked a few times, then smiled at her handy work, "And that's the way you do it."

"Coooool," Harry and Ivory breathed in utter awe, like a couple of kids admiring a brand new toy.

"See, I told you she was holdin' out on me Har'!" Ivory accused, pointing her finger at Asuka. "I could name about a million things that power could be useful for."

"Oh yeah," Asuka said, planting her fist on her hips challengingly, "name one thing – and don't say to melt a marshmallows for smores!"

Ivory shut her mouth, as she was about to say just that. She paused in thought for a moment, "Melting caramel, melting ice-cream, melting fondue – "

"Stop! I get it!" Asuka interrupted, before Ivory got out of control. " 'Kay, Harry, your turn."

He pushed himself off the ground, hiding the small wince from jarring his ribs rather well. Asuka moved out of his way so he could replace her spot and took his glasses off.

"The lightning might reflect and fry everything, best keep them off until you've had some practice," she said to his questioning glance.

He nodded, while Ivory conjured up another ice cube. The baseball pitcher show was absent this time, but they somehow managed without it.

Harry stared at the cube, first picturing it alight with crackling gold and black electricity in his head, then pushing the thoughts forward so he could see it past his minds eyes. "Ya know," he spoke through the silence of his concentration, "the last time I did this I was thrown backwards several feet and landed on my butt in a bathtub." The statement for anyone else would've probably indicated uncertainty, but Harry's warm, humorous voice transformed it into a mere fact, and maybe into a joking plea of a way to avoid the matter of happening again.

"If that's the case, I'll just stand behind you so my frail body'll be crushed by your obesity."

Harry snorted. If the small threads of his concentration weren't broken before then they were now. "Ivory!" he said, astonished at her absurdity. "What the heck?"

"What?" the woman from Mercury said innocently, "Your fat ass would – would break my back in a second…" she broke off into a fit of giggles, soon joined by Harry.

"Ivory, you're practically a twig, everyone's a fat ass compared to you," Asuka interrupted with a chuckle, only sending Harry into more fits of laughter. "All right, all right, lets quit jokin' around, back to business…"

Harry nodded, and started over on formulating the picture in his brain.

"…That's it now Harry, you're doing fine," Asuka coaxed him, though her voice was a distant echo as his eardrums pounded in his head like thunder, "I can see the lightening starting to show up…good, keep up your concentrating…you're doing a great job Harry, now, try and let it out…!"

Suddenly, Harry felt a slight itch in his unblinking eyes. The cube disappeared, a deep golden light encompassing his sight instead. All sound was muted except for the familiar, _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzapp. _A powerful force knocked him in the chest, but, expecting it this time, he held his ground until the blow passed. The gold lifted, but instead of seeing the blurry figures of Asuka and Ivory, a slowly descending blankness engulfed him. His head swam in circles, and he briefly noticed his body was falling backward.

"Harry!" was quietly but urgently said, repeated over and over until their voices were lost in the oblivion of unconsciousness.

*********

"Harry, Harry! Please Harry, come on…you gotta wake up!"

Harry groaned lightly. His ribs and arms were aching, but that pain didn't come close to how his head and eyeballs felt. For a few seconds he wondered why, and also why he was on the ground…on the grassy ground…and quite obviously not inside when the last time he checked he had just went to bed in Ron's bright ass room a few minutes ago – '_Oh yeah…Asuka…Ivory…Lightning vision…jacked myself up, there we go, its coming back to me._'

"I think he's waking up!" the scratchy voice of Asuka said frantically from…where was she, above him? What was she doing there, Asuka's a cat creature, she can't fly… '_You were unconscious dufus, therefore, she's leaning over you._' Ah, that makes more sense.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Oh crap, they sounded worried. '_Yikes, better get up and quell their fears…just gotta open my eyes and…their we go!_'

His eyelids fluttered opened and he squinted at the blurry figures as they sighed in relief. Asuka placed his glasses gently back on his face, now allowing him to see two _clear_ figures sighing in relief.

"Whaa happened?" he said thickly.

"You passed out," said Ivory bluntly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured that. I mean why?"

"Oh, I dunno. Fatigue plus out of practice elemental magic equals –"

" – Giving us a heart attack!"

Asuka nodded, her arms folded in disapproval, "Exactly."

Harry looked away from Asuka, who he just realized was letting him rest his head on her lap like a pillow, abashed. He sought for some sort of help from Ivory, but only received a mirrored expression of denunciation. "Oh," he said lamely.

"Why didn't you tell us you were tired?" asked Asuka, sighing.

"I didn't think I was that far off…"

"You call, coughing up blood, _that far off_!" Ivory exploded.

"I was?" Harry wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, red was smeared all over it when he brought it back to see if the wet substance was indeed blood. So that's why his throat felt so scratchy. "I'm sorry. I really thought I'd feel better after the sleep and that potion I took earlier."

Ivory's face softened as she saw Harry look down as if ashamed for doing something so expected. She should've suspected it to be that way, especially with all that observing of his home life they did on him during the beginning of the summer. This was the king of modesty they were dealing with here! Not like the other meat headed guy knights, who would without hesitation take advantage of something like this and accept nothing less then being pampered and swooned over. "No, I'm sorry Harry," she said, "its my fault, I shouldn't have been buggin' you so much about it like that…" she trailed off, not sure what else to say. "Do you…feel alright now?" 

"Yeah, YEAH!" He slowly sat up, waited for the small dizzy spell to subside, and smiled at them brightly, "I'll live. So how'd I do? Doesn't seem like there's been a fire, or did you clear it up to make me feel better?"

Asuka growled quietly in her throat. He certainly did not look all right. He was pale and small tremors shook his form now and then, and she did not like how smoothly he had been changing the subject of his condition all of the night. Even now, just after passing out, he managed to avoid it. She reluctantly went along with it this time, "You didn't see it?"

"Nope."

"Did you see anything?"

"Well, there was a lot of gold, and then I blacked out, if that helps any… but I probably wouldn't have anyway without my glasses on would I? I'm practically blind ya know."

"I guess not," Asuka said thoughtfully, "you'll be able to keep your glasses on once you get used to it…you hit the ice right on the mark by the way, good job."

"Friggin' blew it up actually, shards flyin' everywhere. I have to admit, in all senseless destruction standards, that was preeeeety cool," Ivory said, nodding slowly in approval. "Now you can replace Asuka as my meaningless means of enjoyment."

Asuka rolled her eyes, breathing out an "Ugh!" of defeat. 

Ivory shook her fist at her, "Worthless best friend, God created you for my amusement alone!" she growled. "Harry'll do better, wont you kid?"

Harry shrugged, sniggering, "Well…I'll try."

Now she shook her fist at Harry, "You'd better…or else you shall pay the um, _severe consequences,_ Muwhahahaha!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and said nonchalantly, "So this is why they always air those '_don't do drugs_' and '_truth_' commercials all the time." 

Asuka and Harry both started cracking up like mad. Ivory pouted, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid pumpkin heads and over grown Meow Mix," before the other two sobered up.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Their breathing mixed with the occasional chirps and hoots of _Odjery St. Catchpoles_ nightlife made a sort of soothing music equivalent to a mothers lullaby.

Asuka cocked her head back and looked up at the sky, her slightly glossy gaze settling on the moon. She sniffed the air, and making some internal decision by the motion she said, "It's getting late, I think we'd better leave." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, glassy dark golden sphere about the size of a marble. "Here, it's a two way communicator. To turn it on, tap it once with your finger, to turn it off, two taps."

The instant she had said they were leaving Harry was given the idea that he was going to be left hanging like last time. Now, accepting the proffered item, a wave of relief swept through him…though he didn't exactly know why.

"You can call us anytime you think you're having problems with you're powers, no matter how hard you think it is, we'll walk you through it the entire time if we have to…"

"Or…" Ivory clasped her hand on his shoulder, and said, in the most sincere tone he'd ever heard her use since when she dropped him off at Privet Drive, "…if you ever just want someone to talk too," she pointed both fingers to herself, smiling with all of her teeth, "its only, like, half of your fortune a minute."

"Half!?" Harry said aghast. He shook his head furiously, "That's it, we're either using the telegraph, or I'm not talking at all."

Ivory pushed him lightly, "Man forget you then, cause I suck at morris code."

Asuka got up, Ivory following her, still laughing good-naturedly. "We'll see you when you get to Hogwarts Harry," she said, giving him a hug, "that's when your real training shall begin."

"And the key hunt," Ivory added after her hug.

"Key Hunt?"

"There are still two more keys hidden that no one has found yet…and then there's mine to consider," she grumbled out the last part.

"And we're going to have to find a way to get the keys back from Voldemort. But try not to worry about that now. Just kick it for the rest of the summer, okay? That's your second lesson."

"That's…not going to be easy," said Harry, sighing. "I did make a bit of a scene today, I doubt it'll blow over anytime soon."

"Oh yeah," said Asuka ruefully, "well, _try_ and relax as much as you can then."

"That leads me to another point…for some odd reason," said Ivory. "We're gonna need to find a hide out closer to Hogwarts."

Asuka gasped slightly and put her hand to her mouth, "Ah damnit!" she cursed quietly, "I knew I forgot something. Oh well, we'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Isn't that what you said when we were planning to tell Harry about his heritage?" Ivory said, narrowing her eyes.

Asuka shifted her eyes nervously, "Uh, that's not going to happen again though, because um…I've learned from my mistakes with doing stuff at the last minute and…wont…let…it…happen…again," she finished lamely shrugging. Ivory continued to glare at her. "Fine, fine, I'll start early this time. Sheesh."

"Wait, I think I know a place," Harry said as the girls began to turn their backs to him. "It's this cave at the edge of Hogsmead…in the mountains." The same cave that his Godfather had hid in last year…this time he hoped Asuka and Ivory wouldn't have only rats to feast on like Sirius did.

Asuka nodded to herself, "That could work. I think I seen something like that on the map."

The three exchanged goodbyes once more, and a bright burgundy and blue light later, a Wolfish cat creature and the biggest Owl on the planet replaced two of the participants of the party. The Owlen launched into the air, and the Catrel gave him a nod before padding off past the threshold of the Burrow's Forest and disappearing behind the trees.

Harry stayed outside, watching the white speck in the sky that was Ivory until it disappeared out of view. He looked down at the rolled up scroll in his hand, yellowing at the edges and slightly creased from being kept in Asuka's pocket. For a moment, as he stared at the prophecy, Harry wondered how these two woman, who he'd known of for a couple of weeks, and had met in person only on two occasions, had so easily won his trust, when it would've taken years for anyone else. He shook his head bemusedly. Two other people had broken that exception as well however. The first happening merely after joining him for a cup of tea after class, and the other as soon as the rat was revealed.

Harry was no judge of character… '_Uh lets see, there's Quirrel, Barty Crouch Jr., Tom fucking Riddle… the list goes on…_' But he got a feeling with Sirius and Remus, one that was good, and definitely one that said they would never harm him in any way. He got that feeling from Asuka and Ivory too, and since that was the only time he got it, it could only mean that there were now two new members joining his small circle of trust. 

Harry smiled as he headed back inside. A warm something wormed its way into his heart and soul, and he could safely say that he liked that feeling a lot. His little club, as much as he despised anything club like since Malfoy's taunts last year, was growing.

*******************************************************************

'_What. The absolute. FUCK!!!!!!_' The cloaked figures eyes were glued to a few singled out sentences on a certain page of the midnight black book he held. '**_The savior sacrificing pieces of his soul to keep all those around him ignorant… the Demon trying to break him, but cannot as long as others stay unaware_**…_What the hell is this bullshit supposed to mean!!!???_'

He scanned the two sentences once…twice…three times just for good measure. They didn't change, as he was hoping, no matter how much he read it. He knew what this bullshit was of course. Another stupid Prophecy, written for the soul purpose to screw up his plans and over all piss him off. '_Out of Hell for five minutes…FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES…and I already have rules shoved into my face._'

"…Our secret weapon against that bumbling old fool Dumbledore and his precious Light side. We will finally, my loyal Death Eaters, finally be able to finish the righteous reign of cleansing the world of the parasitic Mudbloods and Muggleborns, – foul beings that have poisoned our blood with their weakness – and the traitors that follow them!"

Ah, his little resurrectioner, or more properly named, his newly appointed, and hopefully final, patsy. The mortal who had for all humanoid apparent reasons cross bread with a snake of some sort, preached in his slightly obnoxious high-pitched hissy voice beside him on the pedestal, to what appeared to be fifty or so of his followers. After emerging fully out of '_The crack_' and getting his _skin_ together, this strange human had _modestly_ introduced himself as The Dark Lord Voldemort, or, soon to be supreme ruler of the World and hopefully Universe. Through out his title introduction though, Cypress had been thinking, '_Voldemort? Bet it took him all night to think of that one,_' while keeping his face neutral and chuckling to himself inside. Being the epitome of evil and representing all things Satanic, one had to keep up appearances in these kinds of situations.

Voldemort had also given him the quick once over of how things were going to be run from, what he thought at least, now on. There were his allies: The Death Eaters, (the slaves in black dresses) The Devlin, (cousins of his) '_have to check that out later._', and a whole hell of a lot of hybridized magical creatures that would be in full creation once his blood was added. There were the ones that were the head of this operation, Big V. himself, and the little woman, Lady Valicity. Cypress had shrugged inwardly at the odd choice of mates, their had been worse parings in his day. And finally, there were Lord Voldykins' endless list of orders, just the thing he had been dreading.

Number one: Help him with the hybrids. Not a problem. 

Two: Terrorize and utterly annihilate the muggle population. Hey, it would be his pleasure. 

Three: Find the other four keys. Eh, he was sure he could fit it _somewhere_ in his busy schedule.

Most of them were pretty cut and dry, he had to admit, once hearing the snake man out. 

There was one thing, though, that was going to complicate his plans once his services, that Voldemort was blissfully unaware of, expired. He wanted him to get into this school, pose as one of its teachers, and kill a certain kid. Easy, right? The first two, yeah, sure. He could break in and get a job, piece of cake. He was the seducer of all seducers' after all. Killing a little kid, hardly a problem. He loved killing children! The high-pitched screaming always brightened up his day. Except he wasn't just killing a kid, he was torturing. And as much as he liked a good torturing as the next guy, the next four things Voldemort had said would habitually if not totally fuck up his original set of well placed scheming:

"Leave Dumbledore and the rest of the school alone. For now, I want you to keep your sights on the boy…

"Do not let on who you are. Perhaps to the boy, but only if it's necessary. The little monster has a nasty way of seeing through my plans at times…

"Do not kill him, I want that left to me…

"I want the boy tortured mentally and physically for an indefinite time…and be sure it's all done painfully slow, I will prove once and for all that his very survival was a stroke of dumb luck…"

In other words, revenge is just a lovely box of caramel chocolates. 

That _alone_ wasn't hard to do, tedious and annoying maybe – since it was going to be at the very place his old buddy Godric had constructed –, but not hard. However, being preoccupied with all of those other instructions, it _was _going to be hard to find the rest of the keys, steel the key's from these dweebs, go on his _own_ rampage of violence and soul eating, and finding the elusive Black Key, not all in that order. Cause once he found the Black Key, then, baboom, all deals with his resurrectioner were off.

But, and heaven help him (if the irony will be excused), there's always a but, he couldn't very well do that if he was stuck at a castle royally screwing with some kids mind. And, after reading what little of the Prophecy he had, there were very little loopholes left.

'_And there's this **savior** I have to deal with,_' Cypress thought, as he, once more, reread the line that was making him decidedly more murderous. It was this age's Demon Knight, he figured. Just peachy. On top of all this shit, he'd have to deal with another Gryffindork. Well, at least he had a heads up, last time the little fuck had practically popped up out of nowhere, with the help of his precious prophet, Rowena Ravenclaw.

'_I wish they'd just tell me who the hell I'm dealing with._' He bet it might've shed some light on the mystery heir on the top part compared to the rest of the vagueness of this Prophecy…if the top part hadn't been ripped off. Something was telling him that Voldemort had to do with it. Why, he didn't know. According to the fact that he even let Cypress _read_ the Prophecy, he had automatically assumed Voldemort hadn't taken much interest in it (concentrating only on the resurrection part) let alone have read much of it himself. His only guess was that the Dark Lord had a small part in it that he wanted no one to see. Though what this mortal had to do with anything, Cypress had absolutely no idea, the Prophecy started at _"The savior of light and the demon will meet,"_ so there was no connection he could make there.

"…first we will cut down the Order of the Phoenix, which I should assume wont be to hard a task, considering our ally's and the Ministry's unbeknownst help, Dumbledore's organization will fall beneath us…" Voldemort continued, which eventually translated in Cypress's ears, "…blah, blah, blahblah, blah…blah…"

Concentration returned, the Demon managed to tear his eyes away from the condoning sentences, and skimmed over the rest of the Prophecy.

'_What else do we have here… **Mahogany walls embed to its shape; Banquets from the sky form its liquid; Faces of the Moon giving its time**…yada, yada, yada…_' he sighed aloud. The chamber was plunged into silence at the sudden noise, like a gust of powerful wind. Cypress grinned in spite of himself. He always got a kick out of the dramatic affect his slightest movements had on mortals. It didn't make much sense to him, but hey, whatever works.

Voldemort cleared his throat, and the Death Eaters attention was instantly brought back to him, fear of punishment from the distraction radiating off of them like a divine aroma that Cypress' senses just drowned in. He was snapped out of the sweet oblivion quickly enough. Voldemort preached on about attack plans on key compounds, and the majority aura changed into hope and faith. A twisted kind of hope and faith, but nonetheless…Yugh! Regardless, they were not pleasant to the Demonic nostril.

'_Okay, back to business…_ **_Venturing forth place after place; A journey through the ages, Gaining new allies and enemies_**_…Oh yeah, I'm figuring this mess out later._' He scanned the whole Prophecy a few more times. '_Hmm, hmm, hmm…blah, blah, blah. Ah ha! What's this here? **Both the demon and savior needing to gain possession of the black key**…Now that's a little interesting.' _What could a Gryffy of this generation want with the black key? '_Probably to keep it away from moi._' Cypress considered this. '_So…if the Knight needs to get the Black key from me, then he or she – oooh, I wouldn't mind a she for once grrrwlllll! Nothing better then torturing someone sexy – is going to be near where ever I am, especially if they're trying to…_' He glanced back at the line above the one he just read, _'…' sacrifice pieces of **his** – Damnit! It is a dude – soul to keep all those around him ignorant' so I won't kill anyone. Huh, I'll have to work around that at some point.' _Cypress narrowed his eyes, as he slowly tried to put the clues together, '_So that means the Knight is going to be at Hogwarts somewhere…sacrificing his soul. To. Keep. All. Those. Around. Him. Ignorant…? And at the same time I have to be torturing a kid without being noticed, help out with Voldy's armada, and find out where the Black key is by using the stupid poem in here, which the Knight is also going to be looking for, or has already, or had it and needs it again…and he will be keeping everyone unaware too…I think…'_

Confused? Cypress sure as hell was.

It's not easy being evil.

"…We have the ally's, and we have the power. As I speak, my servants are out their, gathering more followers, those of worthy pure blood, all over the continent…"

The Death Eaters cheered. Cypress tuned in, but kept his head down. No need to develop a headache over this now, time to see what the homicide addict in dictators clothing had to say now…his part was bound to come up eventually.

"Which brings me to the point of the key player in my plans…"

'_Annnnnnnnnd…cue looking up suddenly as if I'd known the whole time that I was being addressed…nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnOW!_' And he did. The Death Eaters gasped. Some were awed, some were shocked, but by God every last one of them were scared shitless, because it certainly is not a pretty sight to suddenly see a grinning, shinny white skull, lit up in the hood of its cloak by the bright red flames ignited in the empty eye sockets.

'_I love fucking with mortals._' Cypress thought. Light brown skin replaced the skull, as if it had always been that way. He smiled his sinister smile, seeing through all of the Death Eaters masks like transparent porcelain. They all still looked frightened, and they had reason to be…his sockets remained only filled with the dancing flames.

Voldemort told them a butchered version of what he'd already said to Cypress. Moments into it and Cypress was tuning him out again, the flames going out in his sockets and normal honey due eyes filling them in as his thoughts went into scheming on the fastest way out of this, and then wondered to the more problematical things. One in particular stood out.

The Demon Knight.

Who was he? Cypress could sense him, how could someone not with such a tremendous power harbored in one puny thing? But he couldn't pinpoint what being the power was in. And then there was the matter of how powerful this guy was. Cypress was cocky yes, but also very cautious when it came to enemies, and he most definitely wasn't stupid. That's what separated Demon's from the so called "evil mortals". Unless you carried the Black Key, there was ALWAYS someone more powerful then you. And on the most rare of occasions there were exceptions to the Black Key's powers too, but Cypress didn't want to think about that. He would not to have a repeat of his last encounter with a Gryffindor. This time, the Darkness would come out on top.

*****************************************************************

Whenever the Dursley's let him, or if they were too preoccupied to notice he was there, Harry would sometimes watch some of Dudley's favorite cop shows or an action movie. Something like _Mission Impossible_, _Phone Booth_, _Out of Sight_, _Pay Back_, _Finding Nemo_…anything with violence and blood spray in it. In most of those movies, someone always got shot, and after becoming desensitized to the fakeness of Hollywood gore like all children do, Harry had always thought that the actors often exaggerated the pain of being hit with something so miniscule as a small piece of metal.

Those had been the assumptions of not only a child, but also one who had never experienced such a pain to make any comparisons or complaints. And now, having finally been on the receiving end of a bullet, Harry Potter could safely say that the actors in the movies were not exaggerating enough!

It wasn't all just get shot, blood everywhere, clean up, now we're all hunky dory. Uh, uh, not that simple. A bullet infects. And it doesn't just infect the secluded place it was shot at, the damnable thing spreads. Harry's entire right arm was now a gorgeous throbbing red bluish purple, and whenever he had to change the gauze wrapped around the actual wound, it was a magnificent shade of red and pussy white, foaming up like a got damn volcano every time Mrs. Weasley dabbed the Wizarding Salve on it.

It certainly was as bad as Melanie the MediWitch had predicted.

As an added bonus, his shoulder and the right side of his neck were feeling the tragic affects too, but that pain was ebbing away a lot faster then anything else. As well as the stab wound on his left arm. It had actually healed the morning after his chat with Asuka and Ivory. There was only a small scar left, right under the cut Wormtail had given him last school year, not a few months ago. He didn't really pay any mind to this however, for on that same morning, Harry had been far to absorbed in the fact that the entire chunk of his upper right side was hurting so bad that he couldn't move properly for two hours.

The wounds had there ups and downs as the days past. But that wasn't the most thought provoking thing on Harry's mind, even if it bothered him all of the day and all of the night. For the first week of August, the Weasley household had an air of heavy tension that had been growing steadily uncomfortable for each of its occupants, especially Harry, who was probably the source of which. But as things rolled back into regular routine, and with the help of the twins and Bill and Charlie's little prank wars, the tension subsided and the remaining summer fun had returned.

For a while, Harry thought that maybe this exciting – ugh, if you could call it that – summer would end on a peaceful and relatively uneventful note. Ha! Peaceful, uneventful that's a laugh! Those two words simply weren't in Harry's vocabulary, not when you're The Boy-Who-Lived, and not when you're a Demon Knight, especially not the latter. Three events had postponed the pathetic notions, all _from_ the Weasley's, all _by_ the Weasley's.

The first was after a mock Quidditch game they had been playing in the backyard. It went on well into the sunset, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, against Ron, Fred and George. Harry had decided to sit out – what with all the injuries – and watch on the sidelines with Hermione. 

"I still say Professor Snape might get the job this year Harry. Who knows, five years could be his lucky number."

"No. Uh, uh. I refuse to accept that. It's not going to happen."

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes, "You're not putting up a very good argument, I hope you know that."

"It's perfectly good," Harry defended confidently. "As long as I stay in denial, then he wont touch the job."

Hermione snorted, "Oh, now that you've put a little light on it, you make complete sense," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Harry said, nodding with a serious expression. "And I suggest you join me before the opposite comes true."

"Harry, are you insinuating that you believe in futuristic prediction that has to do with say…Divination?"

" 'Course not Hermione. Anything that connects to Trelawney I have no faith in. I believe in Harryivination."

Hermione choked, staring at him oddly, "What…" she said, once composing herself, "…what is that supposed to be?"

"Why, its simple my dear 'Mione," said Harry, putting on a college professors tone, much like Remus did when he was lecturing Sirius on something stupid he'd previously done. "Harryivination is merely the ultimate form of futuristic Divination."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said, her voice cracking from laughter. "And how does this work?"

"All you do is say, please don't let it be Snape! Please don't let it be Snape! Please don't let it be Sanpe! Over and over, and you've just done Harryivination."

"And this works?"

"Worked for four years so far."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes I am."

They started cracking up. They were interrupted from their conversation of who was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor by the games ending. The team of Weasley's came over, Bill and Charlie lording over they're victory, while Ginny saved her boasting for Ron.

"You only won because you had Bill and Charlie!" Ron yelled angrily, fed up with his little sisters bragging.

"Nuh uh!" Ginny retorted, "You're just a sucky Keeper."

They formed a circle around the seated two, everyone talking at once about his or her particular fancy move that they had made up while playing. Everyone except two people.

Fred and George were off to the side, looking completely out of character with serious and thoughtful expressions. Harry had noticed them acting that way for some time, ever since he had returned from Diagon Alley, which was three day's ago now. They whispered something to each other, and coming to some decision, they stopped Harry as they all began to herd themselves inside.

"Hey Harry, could we have a word with you?" said Fred, tapping Harry lightly on his left shoulder.

Harry blinked owlishly, "Um sure, where – "

" – In private," George cut him off, nodding towards the living room.

Harry nodded, still a little confused at the almost stern like tone they spoke with. He followed them to the living room, and up the stairs to their room. Fred closed the door behind them once they were all in, and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

Harry cocked his head to the side, even more confused as George stood in front of him with that foreign expression. "What's up guys? Everything alright?"

"No, not really…" George trailed off, running his hands through his hair and looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. "Look Harry, about the Talent Show…"

'_Shit_.' So that's what this was about. '_Tell me Mr. Weasley didn't say anything,_' he silently pleaded, '_Please, please! Don't make me lie anymore._'

"Harry," Fred continued, "we know very well that you don't go looking for trouble – "

" – And that for some unknown reason bad shit just always seems to happen to you – "

" – But, when you told us their were Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, and when we came back and Ron said that you were still there…"

There was a pause, as the two struggled to put what they were trying to say in words.

And then, something happened that not even his sixth sense had foreseen. George Weasley, who was practically as tall as the Eiffel Tower at the age of seventeen, kneeled down so he was at Harry's height and enveloped him in a hug.

'_I am such an utter asshole!_' Harry berated himself. How could he not have seen this before, how could he not have at least sensed it? They were worried, or had been worried…about him! The Weasley twins, who were the epitome of laughter and joy, who almost didn't know the meaning of that expression, were worried about him. Jesus, he should be honored! '_To think, I was all worked up about them shooting off questions about my powers, when they were just concerned about my well being. Classy Potter, reeeaallll fucking classy,_' he thought, mentally groaning.

"What we're trying to say here is Harry…you _really_ scared the hell out of us!" George pulled away, his hands still lightly clutching Harry's shoulders and looking at him at arms length intensely. Fred joined them, kneeling down and sharing the same gaze as his brothers.

"We thought that the Death Eaters had killed you for sure – "

" – Or the Dark Lord had you – "

" – Or various other things our panic stricken minds had come up with."

"Guys, I…" Harry looked away. God he felt awful, there was no way he could make up an explanation now. Paraphrasing, however… "Those Death Eaters were after me, and I know this for a fact because they were the reason I was on stage in the first place…" he said before they could jump to correct him that they might've been after some one else, "they chased me into the Talent Show, and they would've kept on chasing me if I went along with you. I couldn't risk anything like that."

"I see…" Fred said quietly. 

George wasn't quite as excepting of this. "But did you have to barricade yourself in there like a suicidal maniac!?"

Harry winced. So they did know a few things about what happened. But as he looked into Georges brown eyes he saw that his mind was fully set on the effect that the incident had on Harry himself and not what he had done. "I didn't barricade myself in there," said Harry quietly. Though if push came to shove and the Death Eaters hadn't decided to put up a shield, he probably would have. "The Death Eaters were the ones who did that…things got complicated after you lot left."

"But couldn't there have been another way?" George asked hopelessly.

Yeah, now that Harry was done with it all, he could think of plenty of scenarios where that scene could've been avoided. But… "No," he settled on though. 

"But how…"

"…We understand if you don't want to go into any detail about what happened in there okay? The past is the past, can't do anything about it. Besides, mum said we shouldn't ask."

George looked down as he stopped whatever he was going to say before, catching the hint from his brother. "We just," he sighed again, "…you're apart of this family as much as the rest of us – "

" – Practically our brother really – "

" – Not quite as annoying as Ron though – "

" – And if we were to loose you – "

"DON'T EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" They said in unison. They smiled faintly when Harry jumped back at the slightly echoed voice of what sounded like a single person.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could say. He felt so bad right now. Making people worry was one of the worst punishments he could think of. "I didn't think – "

"Yeah, apparently," Fred interrupted, smiling.

"It's all right though. Could you just _try _and maybe not…I dunno…put yourself in mortal peril this year?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do if our Star Seeker is off fighting to the death with some evil being during a Quidditch match?"

"Get our asses beat, that's what!"

Harry laughed, "I'll make an attempt." And that was as far as Harry could go, for anything else said would be undoubtedly a lie, and there was no way around it.

Yes, quite warm and fuzzy that ordeal was, unexpected, but definitely something that would've made network producers at Fox Family and PBS proud. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly say the same for the next event that had taken place.

Two weeks into the month later, Fred and George had been right when they said that Mrs. Weasley didn't want anyone to question Harry about the Talent Show, probably with some help from Mr. Weasley smoothing out an explanation to satisfy some of the questions on their minds. Everything seemed to be going fine, until one early evening.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room. Ron on the floor, catching up on some last minute homework, Hermione on one of the reclining chairs, reading _Hogwarts a History_ while petting a purring Crookshanks in her lap, and Harry was on the sofa, balancing his _Martial Arts_ book on his knee and holding it by the corner with his left hand. His right arm had gotten bad enough as to where he needed to keep it in a sling, Hermione had suggested it.

"Why'd you do it then?"

It was so out of the blue that it took a moment for both Harry and Hermione to figure out whom Ron was talking too. 

"Ron…" Harry set the book down and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look, I just want to know why you always have to do things like this."

"Ron, what are you on about?" Hermione said, also setting her book aside.

"Oh, you don't know?" he snapped, abandoning his homework to sit up and look Hermione in the eye, "Well, lets have Harry answer my question, I'm sure he does, don't you Harry?"

Of course Harry did, as did Hermione. She was only trying to stray the conversation as usual, and as usual her attempts failed as Ron's stubbornness proved as impenetrable as armored steel. "Ron, please, can we talk about this later?" Harry tried to reason.

But Ron wouldn't relent. "No," he said defiantly, "what's wrong with now? Now's a good time as any if you ask me, unless its to inconvenient for your highness?"

'_Okay, a little bit pissed off now._' Ron's aura was sparking with anger, which was obvious considering how his face was changing red. It seemed this had been on his mind for some time, and Ron being Ron, spoke it the best way possible…by lashing out. '_He's still pissing me off though,_' he thought in spite of his evaluating.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron smiled humorlessly, "Whatever you say, goes. If you don't want to talk to your underlings about what's ailing you, then by all means…forget I said anything…"

"Ron!?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, but was nowhere near as bewildered as Harry was.

"You two are not my underlings!" Harry nearly shrieked, aghast at the very idea. "How could you say that? You're my best friends."

'_Cool it Guardian,_' a silky voice purred in his head. Harry turned to Crookshanks, who was staring intently at him, oddly still in Hermione's lap considering all of the commotion going on. '_As much as I'd like to see Carrot Top electrocuted and charred to a crisp, you're in no condition to go Thunder God just yet._'

'_Huh, you're oddly considerate,_' Harry replied to the ginger cat telepathically. Crookshanks was right though. His head was pounding dully and a sharp pain tore up his right arm for a moment before it disappeared. All this from raising his voice a little. He imagined how bad he might be if he tackled Ron and started punching him with his good hand…

'_Don't even go there!_' Crookshanks interrupted the rather violent turn his thoughts were taking.

'_Prying too? Did Hermione slip something in your Meow Mix this morning, or is it just me?'_

Crookshanks' eyes narrowed, '_It's just you._'

"Well, its certainly hard to tell if we're friends since you wont even tell us anything!" Ron snarled, standing up.

"I don't want to talk about it right now okay! Why can't you just accept that?" said Harry, his voice rising as loud as Ron's, composure and control tipping over the edge.

"That's what I mean!" Ron shouted suddenly, causing Hermione and Crookshanks to flinch involuntarily. "You never want to talk about it! Not even answer a simple bloody question! All I want to know is why you're always putting yourself in danger with no consideration for the people going out of their way to protect you!? Are you so fucking selfish that you can't see how hard mum and dad – "

"If I would have came back with you that day you all would've been KILLED!!" Harry yelled, cutting Ron off. He stood up abruptly, and for a full sixty seconds his eyes glowed an angry emerald green that caused Ron to whip back in surprise. They flashed back to normal before there could be a question about it. "Don't you get it Ron?" he continued without fail, "Voldemort is after ME, and the Death Eaters work for Voldemort. And there were over six hundred or so Death Eaters about twenty seconds behind me. So, did it ever occur to you that, maybe, just maybe, if I went with you and Mrs. Weasley and the others that these armed, homicidal psychopaths might, oh, I dunno, _FOLLOW ME TO THE BURROW!!!!_"

Ron said nothing. Nope, apparently it hadn't occurred to him.

"I know that your parents have gone out of their way to put up wards around the house. But think about it Ron, _six_ _hundred_ Dark Wizards! How long would it take for them to brake threw? Minutes? Seconds? Not enough time for anyone to get away!" 

"You don't know that! We could've found a way…" Ron tried to get back to the offensive in the argument. But it didn't sound as convincing as it did at the beginning, not even to his own ears.

"Well I didn't want to take that chance! I wont – I wont let anymore people die at my expense," he said quietly to himself. He saw Ron's wide eyes, as some kind of realization dawned on him, and he immediately looked away. Suddenly Harry wasn't so angry anymore, just tired, very tired.

"Harry…" Ron spoke softly after the tense silence that followed Harry's words.

"Forget it Ron," Harry said in the same tone, and sighed deeply. He turned around and muttered as he headed for the kitchen, "I need to get some air."

When he was out, he stared up at the clear night sky for a moment before he fell to his knees. He gulped in deep steady breaths as the world span and flip-flopped before his eyes. He blinked and breathed, blinked and breathed, willing the small pains and weariness away until it did just that.

Harry closed his eyes, reveling in the dull numbness that he knew wouldn't last before daybreak. "I think I could've handled that better."

'_Well, no ones dead. That's definitely a plus._'

Crookshanks slinked over to his side, sitting down on his hunches with his bushy tail curling around him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how do you think I did?"

'_Um, I'd say five, or six, especially after that your **highness remark**. He'dve been dead before he hit the ground if it were me._'

Harry opened his eyes, grinning crookedly at the cat, "I wouldn't doubt that."

They stayed like that together, staring up at the stars in silence.

'_You okay kid?_' Crookshanks said suddenly, cocking his head concernedly, '_You look a little pale._'

'_I'll live,_' he said in his head, too tired to speak anymore. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, '_I thought cats were color blind?'_

'_And I thought you were six. So I guess we're even,_' he said evenly.

Harry scowled, but was too tired to retort, '_It's your lucky day cat, I'm going to let that one slide._'

'_You really don't look so good. You sure you're alright?_'

'_Mmm, just tired,_' he said honestly. 

'_Ya know,_' Crookshanks started carefully, eyeing him with a calculating glance that was permanently imprinted on his squashed face, '_Mistress say's that Carrot Top was really just guilty about leaving you instead of trying harder to bring you back._'

'_That certainly is a funny way of saying 'I'm sorry'_,' Harry thought cynically.

Crookshanks pushed his front paws off the ground and lifted his shoulders, his version of a shrug, '_Well…he is an idiot._'

Harry thought about how he had accidentally allowed his eyes to glow, the sure sign that any one of his powers were about to be put into use, and the non-too silent speech he had berated Ron with. '_Maybe he's not the only one._' 

Ron never did get around to apologizing and Harry didn't expect him too. The red head's pride simply wouldn't allow it, especially after being so utterly wrong. Instead, the two had silently agreed not to bring up the subject again, and put the argument behind them. Hermione saw right through this, and disapproved for all psychological reasons that people shouldn't hide their problems and should talk it out. But, none too excited to be the referee of another fight, she wisely hadn't vocalized her speculations.

August was finally drawing to a close, and it was at this time that the third episode of this rather dramatic summer had decided to rear its ugly head. Unlike the first two, he wasn't actually an active participant in the conversation. No, this time it had been something he accidentally overheard.

It was very late at night, maybe around three or four in the morning. Harry twisted and turned restlessly in his cot in the living room. He pushed off his blankets when it was too hot, then had to cover himself again as it would become too cold seconds later. Harry groaned, the memory of a gnarled hand and Cedric's dead body still fresh in his mind from the recent nightmare. His subconscious had somehow managed to wake him up fully, having been dreaming even in the partial state of sleep he was in, before things got to painful…and messy. The damage had been done though, minimal as it was. He tried to ignore it, begging his brain to at least let him back into half sleeping. He needed it damnit! But the little pains wouldn't stop bugging him. He sighed, stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then rolled off his cot and climbed quietly up the stairs.

He spread the Wizards Salve on his back as best he could once he had reached the bathroom. He washed his hand, and was about to take his leave for another restless night, when he heard voices. The worst of anything was wiped from his mind as he paused to listen to see if he recognized who they belonged to. It was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and by the sound of it they seemed to be in a heated conversation. '_Now why would they be up at this hour?_' Harry thought curiously. He shrugged, and stepped out of the bathroom. '_Oh well, none of my business…_' He froze as he passed by their bedroom door, hearing his name come up. '_Or… I could be wrong._'

His curiosity peeked, Harry tiptoed closer to the door, the light in the crack acting as a guide.

"…I know they're going to put it in there tomorrow Molly, and the Ministry's not even doing a thing about it!" Mr. Weasley's muffled voice said despondently.

"I know honey, I know," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly. "You did your best, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I just can't believe they would go so far as to say…it's obvious they're trying to exploit him!" Mr. Weasley scoffed, "M.P.I indeed."

There was a pause, then Mrs. Weasley said so quiet that Harry had to strain to hear, "You don't think he'd be doing anything like that, do you?"

'_Doing what?_' Harry thought, confused at Mrs. Weasley's accusations.

"Of course not! Harry? On M.P.I? That's absurd!"

Now Harry was really confused. What the hell was M.P.I?

"It's not that absurd when you think about it Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said meekly, instead of answering Harry's silent question. "The signs certainly are there…he's pale and tired all the time, hardly eats anything, getting a tattoo…it makes sense, and Lord knows the poor dear's been through enough to have a motive to take any…"

"Molly, you're jumping to conclusions," said Mr. Weasley, "listen to yourself. It could very well be all of his horrible accounts that's causing this."

"Maybe," Mrs. Weasley conceded quietly, "But what about the Talent Show Arthur? Wizard or not, you can't just walk through fire."

Another pause…a heavy sigh, then, "I don't think he's on M.P.I Molly, he's a strong kid. I know he wouldn't give in to something like that."

'_Yay! Go Mr. Weasley,_' Harry cheered mentally. Though he had the vaguest idea of what M.P.I actually was, he was glad that Mr. Weasley was defending him.

"I hope you're right dear," said Mrs. Weasley. There was some rustling, and what was obviously the clicking off of a lamp, if the absent light was anything to go by. "Now, let's try and get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Hmm, right. 'Night honey."

Harry took that as his cue to leave. He returned to his cot, his head buzzing with new information and questions. So much for that well earned half sleep.

Any thought of building up the courage to confront the adult Weasley's about the M.P.I conversation was turned down, as it was the last night that Harry and the majority of the Weasley children would be staying at the Burrow, and there would simply be no time to discuss it in the morning.

******

The morning of their leave to Hogwarts was as hectic as it was every year, even though Mrs. Weasley had woken up her children and guests earlier then usual to avoid the inevitable chaos. People rushed in and out of bathrooms to get dressed, and even more squandered about trying to find certain items and loose leaf homework assignments.

Harry was currently in the living room, making sure that his books, his violin, and the Prophecy were sufficiently tucked inside his invisibility cloak, and that everything was in order. His key was in his front pocket, and his wand was in his back. Which he was glad to see hadn't spontaneously combusted at his touch. The real test of whether his elemental magic had finished developing would happen when he got to Hogwarts. He hoped that this turn of events was a good sign.

He also had the small golden communicator in his other pocket. He had taken up on Ivory's offer to talk whenever he felt, and had been in contact with the Knights almost every other night. Partially because he was bored and couldn't bring himself to sleep, partially because the sound of their voices was actually a comfort.

"We really need to think about getting you a weapon," Asuka had said during one of their nightly discussions.

"Weapon? What'dya mean? I already have a wand."

"That's not what I meant, and you won't be needing your wand much once you learn the Wandless Levels anyway." She paused for a moment, as if debating what to say next. "Have you ever heard of Gryffindor's blade?"

"Yeah. Pulled it out of the sorting hat in my Second Year," said Harry, reminiscing his encounter in the Chamber of Secrets. "Couldn't really use it properly back then though, but it still came in handy…hey wait! I remember my dad using it when he was fighting Voldemort too."

"I can imagine. Ever since Godric first created the sword its been passed down from Gryffindor to Gryffindor."

Harry laughed outright, though he didn't exactly know what was so funny. Maybe it was because it was starting to dawn on him how ignorant of himself he actually was…eh, still wasn't that funny.

"What's funny?"

"Just learning something new everyday, that's all."

"Ah, I see the hilarity now," Asuka said with a snort. Couldn't beat Asuka with sarcasm. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gryffindor's blade is at this moment would you?"

"The last time I saw it, it was in Professor Dumbledore's office, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hmm, interesting." Then she said, with a smile that Harry could practically hear over the communicator, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe," Harry said slowly, "and I don't know if I like where it's headed."

"Nothings set in stone Harry. Let's just say that the approach of getting Gryffindors sword will have to wait till you get to school."

The implication that Asuka wanted him to do something along the lines of stealing Gryffindor's sword was hardly appealing to Harry, especially since the object of attention would be in the Headmasters office, the most heavily warded point in all of the school. Though Harry had done his share amount of sneaking around for the past four years, most of his grand escape's out of being caught were purely out of luck and quite a few convenient incidents. He was not the prodigy of stealth, he was not a thief, and if he was soon going to be a thief, then he knew he wouldn't be a very good one.

He supposed there was also the option of kindly asking the old Headmaster for Gryffindor's sword….

Oh, he could practically taste the awkward pause after that request.

Harry shook his head. He still had a good day or two before he had to really think about it. To distract himself, he mentally checked if everything was in place one more time. Key, check. Communicator, check. Wand, check. Parents Locket, check. Fingerless gloves, check, and secure. Birthmark covered, _double_ check. No doubt there'd be at least a few people at Hogwarts that would fawn over the prospect of the Boy-Who-Lived going rebel.

He flexed his right arm, now free of the sling and gauze, and punched out in front of him. He felt much better, albeit a little sore, and was ready for another year of Voldy showdowns!

'_Do you have everything sweetie?_'

'_Yup._' Harry closed his trunk, and stroked Hedwig from her perch on top of her cage. '_Are you going to be flying all the way to Hogwarts Hedwig?_'

'_Nah, I'll wait till we get to the station.  I think I need the exercise…starting to get a little chunky._'

'_A **little** chunky!? Bird, someone lied to you!_'

'_That's not very nice of you Crookshanks,_' Harry telepathed, continuing his task of triple checking if he had his stuff together.

'_You tell him Harry!' _Hedwig contributed, nodding the only way a bird with no neck can.

The before mentioned cat merely slinked his way gracefully onto the couch, looking as if he could care less of Hedwigs presence. '_Don't pretend to defend her Guardian, she knows if she gets any fatter she'll be on the first to go menu of Kentucky Fried Chicken._' At this point Crookshanks began to make a hissing sound that was undoubtedly supposed to be laughing. He pounded one of his paws on the sofa, looking oddly like a human who was exaggerating on a joke, '_Oh, I crack me up!_'

Harry stroked and petted the flustered white owl in an attempt to sooth her, all the while glaring at Crookshanks in annoyance. '_He didn't mean anything by it Hedwig._'

'_I wouldn't talk you mangy fleabag!_' Hedwig bit out, her plumage puffing up indignantly, '_At least I don't go around eating up everything in the house for twenty four hours and still manage to make room for dessert._'

Crookshanks turned his back on them instead of commenting, then stood on all fours with his bushy tail lifted in the air and began to shake his chubby little rump at them, '_Husky and lovin' it!_' he declared proudly.

'_Ah! Well I never!_' she said disgustedly, '_You ought to put that thing away before you blind someone._'

'_Don't deny you like what you see._'

'_Oh cut it out you two,_' said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Well, would you look at that," Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen with a piece of unfinished toast in her hand. "It looks like Crookshanks is doing a little dance, doesn't it Harry?"

"Yeah, it does. Kinda," Harry said, smirking when Crookshanks suddenly froze in the middle of his booty shaking.

Hermione scooped the ginger cat into her arms and stared at him quizzically, "Why do you suppose he was doing that?"

'_Because he's an idiot._'

'_I second that motion,_' Hedwig piped.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe he's happy to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe." She looked back down at Crookshanks, "You're not sick now are you Crooky snooky wooky?"

'_Not a word!_' Crookshanks snapped suddenly, '_I've suffered enough!_'

'_Okay, okay. My lips are sealed,_' said Harry, chuckling lowly to himself.

'_Hmph, serves him right though._'

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley announced once everyone and everything had gathered into the living room. At the positive response, they all herded outside and into the Ministry vehicle. They rode off, the drive a little more cramped then before because of all the trunks. Finally, they arrived at Kings Cross station, Mr. Weasley proclaiming as they all got out, "Ah ha! No handicapped parking this time kids! See how I stayed away from the blue sign, pretty good muggle intelligence huh?"

And it was once again Hermione who had to rain on his parade after his proud proclamation, "Erm Mr. Weasley. Now you've parked in the red zone."

Mr. Weasley blinked owlishly, "What in blazes is a red zone?"

"It's where Ambulances and Fire trucks park in case of emergency's."

"I see," he said, blushing at his mistake. 

"And," Hermione added timidly, "you sorta ran into a…fire hydrant too."

He stared at the windshield, which was being pounded with gushing water from the now broken fire hydrant. He'd been wondering why one of the front tires seemed higher then the other.

"Ah Damnit!" Mr. Weasley banged his head on the steering wheel, frustrated. The horn went off, causing even more pissed off muggles to gather around the supposed idiot who ran over something as obvious as a bright red fire hydrant. "Go on kids," he waved them off wearily, head still on the horn, "you too Molly, I'll catch up later."

Once they all crossed the barrier of platform 9 and ¾, the family of red heads, Harry, and Hermione were suddenly bombarded with black robed children of all ages.

Fred whistled, eyes wide, "Would you look at that," he said slowly.

"Looks like the ickle first years have multiplied," said George.

"Don't be daft you two," Hermione said knowingly, "it's all those people we saw at Diagon Alley, I told you they were coming to Hogwarts."

"All those people combined at Diagon Alley aren't nearly enough to fill this lot," said Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement. It seemed that Dumbledores announcement of Voldemort's return had, had the opposite effect on the general public. Instead of parents taking current students who were already enrolled out of the school, even more parents from this and different countries were putting them in Hogwarts. He had no idea that the school represented such a safe haven for the Wizarding world, or maybe it was Dumbledore's presence within the school that reassured people that nothing could go wrong with him around. '_Or maybe it's the fact that **you're** going there._' He shook that thought out of his head. He may have been considered some type of emblem against the Dark before, but after those Rita Skeeter articles about him…and Cedric Diggory's death. Well, he'd be getting attention this year, but it would be anything but positive.

"Well then you'd better hurry and get on the train before all the seats are taken," said Mrs. Weasley.

They rolled they're trolleys with some difficulty, but managed to part through the crowds none the less. They found an empty compartment, and with the help of Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and surprisingly to the Weasley four, Harry, they shoved they're trunks up the ramp.

Mr. Weasley soon joined them, just as Mrs. Weasley was kissing all of her children on the cheek goodbye.

"Aw Mum," said Fred, wiping his cheek.

"Is the kissing really necessary?"

"Now you two be good. It's your last year there so I want a limit of five owls sent home, all right?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"We'll try."

"Can't make any promises though."

The twins flashed evil grins.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, then rounded on Ron, "And that goes for you too young man. I want you to study real hard for your O.W.L's…but don't exert yourself! Oh, and don't forget to look after your sister…"

"Mum!" Ginny quipped, flushing, "I'm fourteen. I don't need to be looked after."

"You all be careful this year," said Mrs. Weasley, ignoring her child's protests again, "I mean it now. And I want you all to right to me at least once a week -"

"Now Molly," Mr. Weasley spoke, heartily chuckling, "you're going a little overboard, don't you think?"

"I certainly am not…" Before she could say anything else, a loud whistle blew, indicating the Hogwarts Express was about to take its leave.

"I love you all!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the noise and the train's engine. "Be good, and be sure to where clean underwear!"

They continued to wave more tearful goodbyes, until the train rounded a corner and the four Weasely's were no longer in sight.

"Well, as much as we'd like to hang around you munchskins all day – "

" – We're gonna go head off and locate Mr. Lee."

"Toodles."

And the twins left. Ginny followed suit, saying something about going to hunt down a friend or two of her own.

"Looks like it's just us again," said Hermione, breaking the silence that settled over them.

"The terrible trio," said Harry.

"To Hogwarts once more," added Ron.

They sat back in silence for a moment.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Wanna play exploding snap?"

"Sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well if you'll be doing that, then I'll just go and scout out the Prefects compartment."

"You're abandoning us?" Ron said as he started to deal the cards.

"I'll be back. I just want to introduce myself to my fellow colleagues in the other houses."

Halfway through the trip Hermione returned, complaining about how stuffy and stuck up the other prefects and that she couldn't stand another moment of their dull drabble on how house points should be taken. "I think you two have been a bad influence on me."

Ron rose his arms in the air as if celebrating a victory, "Harry! She's finally seen the light!"

Harry nodded in agreement, giving Ron a high-five, "Our work here is done." He abandoned his stack of cards and gestured Hermione into a group hug, "Welcome sister, to the _dark side._"

Ron gave his best maniacal laugh and pulled Hermione in when she refused to move.

Hermione squealed, "Oh stop it you two!" she said indignantly. She took a book out from her bag and flipped through the pages hurriedly in her best attempt to ignore them.

"Hmm, it seems sister Hermione is in denial of her _dark side,_" Ron said, his voice deepening pathetically on the words dark side.

"Let us give her some time to adjust then."

A lot of explosions later, the memory that Remus was coming back to Hogwarts, and that he was most likely on board hit him like a ton of bricks…or maybe it was Pigs high pitched screeching after another card explosion that set off the thought.

"Shut up will you!" Ron barked, banging on Hedwigs cage that Pig was currently zooming and thrashing around in. "Stupid bird."

'_Oh no, oh no! Big BANG! What was that, what was that!? Bang, bang under attack! We're under attack! Gonna get me, gonna catch me! Won't catch me! I'm quick, never catch me! Gotta get out of this cage! Out, out, OUT! Fly, fly, FLY!_'

Pigwideon's speech, or thoughts or…whatever, was just as panicky and quirky as the miniature owl acted. '_Pig, please, calm down!_' Harry tried to placate the owls fears soothingly.

The reaction wasn't very docile. '_What? WHAT? Voices talking to me? Where's it coming from? Where, where? The big Bang! You're the big bang! Bang, bang! Can't get me, too fast, too fast!_' Pig was going berserk. He zoomed around and slammed against the cage so hard that Ron had to hold it to keep it from falling.

"What's gotten into you Pig!?" Hermione yelled over the squawks, trying to help Ron with keeping the cage stable.

'_PIG! Calm down, it's only me. Harry!_'

Pig suddenly stopped in the middle of the cage. He hovered for a second and made eye contact with Harry, then dropped to the bottom like a stone.

'_Harry? Master's friend?_' said Pig, his own large round eyes staring at Harry with recognition.

'_Um, yeah. Master's friend._'

'_But-but…the big BANG!_' Pig trembled, still in some kind of shock. He looked even more like a feathery tennis ball laying limply in the cage like that.

'_It was just Exploding Snap. You know, with cards and stuff. Completely harmless._'

'_No Bang?_' he asked hopefully.

'_No bang._'

Ron placed the cage back on the seat next to Hermione. "Well that was strange."

"Why do you think he stopped?"

" 'Mione, don't question a good think, go with it."

"I still don't get why he just stopped, that's odd behavior for an owl."

"Well, Pig is an odd owl…no, that's being to nice, he's a stupid owl."

"Maybe he got tired," Harry offered.

Hermione was still thoughtful, like she always was when she tried to make sense of the non-norm.

"Hey guys, I'm going to see if I can find Rem – Professor Lupin on the train," Harry said, steering Hermiones thoughts in fear she might figure something out that he didn't want her to, "Wanna come with?"

"Sure - "

"Actually! I think we'd rather stay here," Ron cut Hermione off, "isn't that right Hermione?" 

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. A message passed through them as Hermione caught on and nodded her head quickly in agreement. "Yes, of course!"

Harry caught on about a second after Hermione did. He grinned mischievously, and as he began to walk out of their compartment, he punched Ron in his shoulder and said so only he could hear, "Go get em' tiger." He had just enough time to see the redhead blush before he slid the door closed behind him.

Outside was utter mayhem. Children of all sizes and color were scrambling in the halls, either because there wasn't enough room in the compartments or they were trying to figure out where to go. The poor witch with the food trolley was having quite a time herself, trying to plow her way through the kids, who a good number didn't know what she was saying.

Harry walked near the compartment doors, where it seemed less people had congregated, and peeked through the small windows to see if Remus was residing in any of them. Pinpointing his aura would be near impossible with so many people jumbled together, and the stress just wasn't worth it. He came up to a compartment that had no window on it. He considered knocking, but a sudden hard and painful pulsing in his right hand prevented him from doing so. The small gasp that escaped his lips went by unnoticed to the humungous crowd around him, the noise of chattering students blocking it out easily. Something cold swept through him that chilled him to the bone, as if a Dementor had clamped its decayed hand around his neck. But his parents weren't screaming in his head, there was no sound at all. Only the fast pounding of his heart against his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't move away from the compartment, even though the longer he stayed, the shorter his breath became, the more his stars throbbed, the more his vision clouded…

Who was behind that door?

As a strange type of terror threatened to swallow him up whole, Harry wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Having trouble opening the door Potter?"

"AHHH!!!" Harry whirled around, the drawling voice startling him out of the horrible spell.

Malfoy rose a pale eyebrow, his trademark sneer in place as if he wore it 24/7. 

Harry panted hard as if he'd been running a marathon. He loosened the tight grip he had on his chest and tried to compose himself enough to speak. "Jesus Malfoy. Do you have to sneak up on people like that?" Inside Harry was thankfully for it though. He thought he might be under that spell forever if he didn't do something soon.

"Oh, do forgive me for interrupting. Had I known you and the door were so intimate I wouldn't have been so careless in my approach," he replied dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's just hilarious. Really, you should be a bloody stand up comic! Now if you'll excuse me…" Harry started to push past him and continue his quest to find his Astronomy teacher, but Malfoy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Harry held back the wince that followed. The wound was healed, but still sensitive to rough contact. He looked at Malfoy curiously, on his guard. This may very well be the test he was waiting for to see if his wand could be used properly.

"Wait a moment, I…" Malfoy leaned in closer to his ear, "I want a word with you," he said quietly.

"Speak away," said Harry indifferently.  
  


The Slytherin shook his head, "Not here."

Suddenly Harry noticed how edgy Malfoy looked. He hadn't seen him like that since the fake Mad-eye Moody had been teaching Hogwarts last year. '_Wonder what that's all about. Must be serious._'

Malfoy looked around for a second. "Come on, this way." Harry followed him into an empty compartment. He took a seat, while Malfoy remained standing

"I've been thinking about what you said…back in Diagon Alley," Malfoy said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Harry said, surprised. Of all the things he had imagined Malfoy would've wanted to talk about, this wasn't it. "Well this is unexpected. I got the impression that you weren't listening to me that day."

"Well I was. And you were right…to some point." Malfoy sighed, and raked a hand through his hair. The aristocratic air that usually hung around the snobbish boy had deflated, leaving just a regular kid who seemed to be under a lot of stress in its stead. He took out his wand. Harry's hand snaked around the inside of his back pocket, it precariously being near the slim wood just in case. But there was no need. Malfoy merely murmured, "_Silencio,_" to his wand. The silencing charm placed, he pocketed it in his Hogwarts robes. Harry let his hand relax in his lap.

"I'm switching sides." The blunt statement was said quietly, even though he silenced the room with magic.

"Are you sure?" Harry found himself asking, once out of the shock. "I mean…I don't think that'll sit to well with your father."

"It won't, but he doesn't have to know…not now at least." 

"That's great! Dangerous, but great." Harry sighed, smiling a little, "your doing the right thing Draco."

Malfoy averted his gaze, finding the blank wall to his right very interesting. "I still hate muggles and mudblo – muggleborns," he protested weakly, then said in an even smaller voice, "But I don't want them dead. And I'll be damned if I'm anyone's bloody lackey."

Harry laughed lightly, "It's a start. I'll give you that."

"Don't think I'm going to be a goody, goody pawn for the Light too," Malfoy snapped.

"I never said all on the Light was good. Sometimes it's not what you think is right or wrong, its what you know," Harry said in that sage like manner that just popped up out of nowhere occasionally.

"You're starting to sound like our incompetent senile Headmaster Potter," he said, the sneer back where it belonged.

"Oh, please forgive me. Wouldn't want to follow in Professor Dumbledore's footsteps," said Harry sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence. The room seemed smaller and uncomfortable with the lack of familiarity between the two occupants.

"So…what now?" said Malfoy.

"I dunno. I guess we…could be…friends?"

They looked at each other, contemplating the thought for approximately two seconds.

"Nah." They said at the same time.

"What about acquaintances?" Malfoy suggested.

Harry nodded to himself, "I guess that could work," he said slowly, "the impossible has been done before."

Malfoy smiled a little at that. Not the cocky, smug, '_I got something and you didn't nah, nah!_' smile he usually wore, but just a normal one.

"But you'll have to cut the Potter crap. I already call you by your first, you can do it by mine."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But not in public. It's not going to help with my Slytherin status quo if I'm all friendly with a Gryffindor, especially you."

"Sure, whatever." Harry tilted his head thoughtfully, "Why do people even do that anyway? Least of all ones at our age? It doesn't even sound like an insult, its being formal for no reason."

"I don't know," Malfoy said, with an equal inquisitive look, "Father always did that to, as he so tactfully puts it, his "_underlings_" at work when he found them unpleasant. And you know what they say, '_Monkey see, monkey do…_'

Harry's eyes bulged. "How the hell do you know that saying?"

"Eh, picked it up somewhere," he said carelessly, and before he could question anything about it, Malfoy had begun to take his leave. "I think it'd be best if you stayed for a few minutes after I leave. Wouldn't do well for anyone to see you walking out with me, if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded faintly. "Hold on a second!" Malfoy paused, turning his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Why are you telling me all of this? About you switching sides?"

Malfoy shrugged and it looked like he was about to leave it at that, but then he said, "I don't know really. You're the only one I can tell at this point, or who'd care. And I'd advise you to keep that information to yourself, or there will be severe consequences on your person."

Harry laughed lightheartedly, even though Malfoy's words were quite obviously a threat, "Your secrets safe with me."

After a few minutes had passed, Harry made his leave and continued his journey to find Remus, thoughts of he and Malfoys odd conversation floating in his mind. A spark of familiar aura flashed through his senses as he passed another compartment without a window. He knocked. "Remus? Professor Lupin? You in there?" he shouted over the noise when no one answered. With a slight growl of annoyance he pressed his ear against the door. He heard voices, two actually. Maybe he was in a meeting of some sort? That thought was erased, as the distinct sound of music reverberated off through the door. Harry furrowed his eyebrow, now curious as to how they could be listening to something like that on the Hogwarts Express…because it sounded like they were playing _Rick James_ in there.

Harry knocked once more, then gave up when he figured the music was probably to loud for anyone to hear. He opened it a crack, and what he saw made his jaw drop and eyes bulge out of their already large sockets.

'She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl!'

Never, NEVER! In his life would he have pictured Remus J. Lupin, the calm, composed and mild mannered professional professor, in this…doing this! This summer _had_ enlightened Harry that Remus was indeed a regular person, and among that person held the personality of someone with an incredibly sly sense of humor and a slight insanity disorder, which was normal considering who his best friend was.

But this! The man dancing in the Disco style that would've made John Travolta burst into tears of pride and joy to _Rick James': Super Freak_, couldn't be good ole' Moony. But unless his eyes were mistaking him, or Dante had decided to surprise him with another dress up trick, this was Remus… Currently doing the _Funky Chicken…_Astronomy Professor, Remus Lupin…

Oh good God. There's never a camera when you need one.

_She likes the boys in the band  
She says that I'm her all-time favorite  
When I make my move to her room it's the right time  
She's never hard to please  
  
That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a super freak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazines  
That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a super freak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet  
She's all right, she's all right  
That girl's all right with me, yeah  
  
_

_Hey, hey, hey!!!_

She's a super freak, super freak  
She's super-freaky, yow  
  
Super freak, super freak  
  
She's a very special girl  
The kind of girl you want to know  
From her head down to her toenails  
Down to her feet, yeah  
And she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends  
In a limousine  
Going back in Chinatown…

Once the shock, and what a shock it was, of Remus doing his er…thing wore off, an even greater astonishment was dancing in simultaneous sync next to him. This time Harry took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and put them back on. 

He was still there.

He took off his glasses again, and rubbed his eyes instead. He put them back on, blinking a few times.

Still there…and still dancing.

What in the blue bloody hell was Sirius thinking?

_Three's not a crowd to her, she says  
"Room 714, I'll be waiting"  
When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles  
It's such a freaky scene  
  
That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a super freak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazines  
That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a super freak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet  
  
_

_She's all right, she's all right  
That girl's all right with me, yeah  
  
_

_Hey, hey, hey!!!_

_She's a super freak, super freak  
She's super-freaky, yow  
  
Ohhhhh  
Super freak, super freak  
That girl's a super freak  
Ohhhhh  
  
She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
  
Blow, Danny!_

The two Marauders did a few more nicely maneuvered steps that included _The Wave _and _The Robot _and a little touch of _The Butterfly_, which included a lot of odd leg movement that only added to the hilarity, as the music dwindled into a saxophonists solo. It grew fainter and fainter until it was drowned out by hardy, out of breath, laughter.

"Oh God, that was so stupid!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his stomach from laughing so hard, "You were right Moony, a good laugh really did cheer up my spirits."

"Me too, and I wasn't even upset," Harry decided to let his presence be known at this point. He shut the door behind him as he made his way inside, grinning at the surprised looks on Remus and Sirius' faces.

Remus laughed again and nudged Sirius in the ribs, "See Padfoot, I told you he'd come looking for us eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, there's a first time for everything," said Sirius nonchalantly, earning a well placed kick to the shins. Sirius cried out a painful "Ouch!" then hobbled towards the bench opposite Remus in an attempt to gain some distance and glaring at the same time.

By all means, this should be the ebullient situation that his Godfather and friend were making it out to be. But the fact was that Sirius was here, in a place where a majority knew him to be a demented escaped convict and would inform the Ministry in six second flat. From the calm and unconcerned expressions they wore, it seemed that Harry was missing some key information here. "So um…Sirius, mind telling me what you're doing here…in _public_…not even in a _disguise_!?"

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus, who nodded and sighed, taking a seat on the bench. Sirius grabbed a newspaper that had been placed next to him, and kneeled in front of Harry, turning the front page toward him so he couldn't see it.

"Now Harry, there is some good news, and bad news in this paper. The good news pertains to the reason why I'm standing here out in the open, and the surprise I've promised you that you've most likely forgotten by now," he said with a smile. It melted back into serious a second later. "The bad news involves certain…events that have taken place that, when you're finished, we are going to have a talk about to hopefully disconfirm a few suspicions I've been having. So what do you wanna here first?"

Harry blinked a few times in confusion. This was the most serious he had seen Sirius, since, well since he first met him. And even then he was more so crazed then serious. He looked to Remus for some type of light as to what would have brought this unfamiliar demeanor from his Godfather, but Remus merely shrugged, though Harry knew that Remus knew what was going on.

'_Wonder what the press has printed on me this time. Must be bad if Sirius is so worked up about it._' Harry thought for a few more moments, considering which one would benefit him. After which he figured neither would, and just picked something at random. "I take it the bad news is why you and Remus needed to do that little jig for cheering up eh?"

"You saw all that?" Sirius said, chuckling and blushing in embarrassment at the same time.

Harry shook his head, "Just enough to use it against you sometime latter," he said slyly. "How bout' the good news first for once then? I have been looking forward to that surprise."

Sirius' stern demeanor lightened a little, a smile playing his lips that suited him more then the frown ever had. He turned to the second page of the newspaper and handed it to Harry.

**The Innocence and Conspiracy of Sirius Orion Black**

After two in a half months of going over newly aroused evidence, eyewitness confirmation, and several testaments from the defendant under the truth serum Veritaserum, the Minister of Magic has officially declared innocence of all charges posted against Sirius Black fourteen years ago, and pardoned of the crime of escaping Azkaban, as he was wrongly imprisoned in the first place. The Minister and all of the Court residents of Magical law enforcements owe and have given Mr. Black their sincerest of apologies for the twelve years of pointless imprisonment and mental anguish. The Ministry has also issued a manhunt for the real culprit of the betrayal of James Harrison Potter and Lily Evans Potter and the deaths of thirteen muggles, Peter Pettigrew, who is in fact alive. It has been revealed that Pettigrew is an unregistered silver rat animagus, with a silver front paw. If you see Peter Pettigrew, do not approach him. Immediately contact the Ministry through Owl Express or Fire Call. He is an armed and dangerous Dark Wizard, and will kill on sight… 

It then went on explaining where Wormtail was last sighted and some type of honor they were making in Sirius' name for bravely withstanding the unfair treatment of the Ministry and his hell time in Azkaban. Harry found himself fixated on the part where it said Sirius was innocent of all charges, barely able to believe what he was seeing. Was this real? Was this really, _really_ happening right now? He tore away from the paper slowly, fearing that everything would instantly change if he didn't keep his eyes on it.

"Sirius…" Harry stopped. A loss for words wasn't a strong enough fraise, he didn't know what to say, ask, or think.

Sirius was smiling ear to ear though, and it took away all the surreal tension in the compartment. "That's right Harry," he said quietly, as if not wanting to disrupt the little zone Harry looked he was currently in, "you're looking at a free man. I finally got the deed to my house back, Moony's going to be staying there too. I need someone to help pay my bills anyway."

Remus shrugged carelessly. "Well, since I had nothing better to do," he said, his smile giving away his delight at the idea. "Besides, someone has to make sure you two don't kill each other."

"You know what, screw you Moony." Sirius shook his head, "See the thanks I get for inviting people to live in my home. It's a cold world Harry, you just get no respect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp piece of parchment, already forgetting about Remus' comment in his sudden state of happiness, "Here, I think you'll like this."

Harry accepted the important looking document stiffly. He barely had time to glimpse at any of the print before Sirius launched into an explanation of what it was.

"That beautiful piece of information you have there Harry are adoption papers…"

"What…" Again, Harry couldn't contort his mouth and brain to form more then one word. It was getting annoying.

"Yup. It's official now kiddo, you can finally come and live with me! You still get to keep your last name of course but…" Sirius expelled a breath, catching himself before he launched into a pointless ramble, "I can finally be a proper Godfather to you now, you'll get everything you deserve…man have I got a few years to catch up on…Harry? Hey, Harry, what's wrong?"

In all honesty Harry couldn't tell him even if he could find the words. He'd never felt this happy before. Not when he found out he was a Wizard, not his first time on a broom, not even after receiving his _Firebolt _could compare to how he felt now. And frankly his body didn't know how to handle it. 

'_Wormtail is going to mess this up somehow…Voldemort will too, I know they will! And maybe the Ministry? What if Fudge changes his mind?_' His mind kept coming up with all types of terrible scenarios. He half expected a Dementor to pop up out of thin air and haul his Godfather back to Azkaban, Fudge not to far behind them saying that it had all been a mistake. The thought wasn't that farfetched, considering Harry's luck in life. '_Face it Potter, good things just don't happen to you very often without something worse trailing in the shadows._'

"Harry, Harry snap out of it! Remus what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Harry, can you here me?"

Harry was pulled back into reality. It seemed during his time in la la land Remus had joined Sirius in his crouch and was looking at him with the same concern his Godfather had on his face. He could understand why.  He just noticed that he'd been shaking his head back and forth, staring down at the adoption paper and obviously not reading it. He looked up, and without a word of warning threw his arms around both of their necks and pulled them into an embrace he wasn't aware he was capable of doing.

"You don't have to do anything for me Sirius," he spilled out, his voice low and thick with tears that couldn't shed, "Just…don't ever leave, okay?" He couldn't control his trembling, but that wasn't the main thing he was trying to keep at bay. His eyes were glowing, brightly. It startled him that not only could he feel the slight tingle that acknowledged its presence, but he could also see the reflection of emerald green light in his glasses! Apparently they glowed when he was angry _and_ happy. It was a good thing Sirius and Remus couldn't see his face, otherwise they'd be wondering who turned on the light bulbs in his head and forgot to turn them off. '_I need to keep better control of my emotions._' He blinked a few times, watching the shine of green disappear from his lenses each time he opened his lids until it was gone.

"I promise, I'll never leave you. Never again."

They stayed in that position for long moments past before parting. Remus looked slightly surprised to see non tear streaked cheeks, and puffyless eyes. They thought he had been crying.

Harry finally broke into a smile, convinced that for once nothing was going to jump out and kill or take away his remaining family. "This is so great! Does this mean – does this mean I can stay with you for the summer?" He almost didn't want to speak the words aloud. '_Nothing bad is going to happen,_' he reminded himself, '_get a hold of yourself._'

"For this summer, Christmas, till you're thirty…as long as you want Harry. Su casa es tu casa!"

"Isn't it _Me casa es su casa_?" said Remus.

"Don't know, don't care," Sirius said dismissively, "Me obviously speaka no espanol."

"But, why are you on the train Sirius?" Harry asked, wondering if his Godfather had gone so far as to escort him to Hogwarts.

Sirius grinned evilly, "Well Harry, it seems that there was one more open position as teacher. Wanna guess who got the job?"

Harry's eyes bulged in shock, "_You're_ teaching at Hogwarts!?" The man certainly didn't look like he was going to be putting new information in young minds. Not in the blue denim pants and Marvin the Martian sweater. "Which position?"

"Why, P.E. my dear Harold," said Sirius in a fake professional tone of voice. "I'm afraid Hogwarts' student body has become a pack of lazy fat ass chunk monsters, and it is therefore up to me to make sure they sweat themselves anorexic," he pounded his fist into his palm, "by any means necessary!"

"Um, okay Sir'," Harry said, worried at the sudden crazed look his Godfather had on his face. Sirius Black a teacher? Good Lord he didn't know who he felt more sorry for, Hogwarts staff, or the Slytherins. And then there was Professor Snape… his life surely wouldn't be a picnic any longer with Padfoot on the prowl. "Wait a sec, I didn't know Hogwarts had a P.E. class."

"They didn't, just started it up this year. Along with various other new classes," said Remus.

"More classes?" Harry choked out, "O.W.L's are going to be hell. They're not mandatory are they?"

"Nah, not all of them I don't think," Remus said with a sympathetic smile. "Oh don't worry Harry, I'm sure O.W.L's wont be that bad, as long as you study."

Harry nudged Remus in the ribs, "And as long as you guys rig my scores," he added mischievously.

"Too bad that's not going to happen."

"Ah Sirius!" Harry exclaimed with mock hurt, "You wouldn't cheat for me, your own favoritest Godson in the whole entire world."

"Harry," Sirius cooed gently, "it would be a cold day in hell before I'd even consider doing that for you."

Harry gaped at him indignantly as Remus tried to pathetically conceal his chuckling. He finally just settled on glaring daggers at Sirius, who wasn't trying nearly as hard to sustain his laughter, "I don't like you."

"I don't either," Remus agreed, "but it doesn't stop him."

Sirius cleared his throat suddenly, the expression of strictness returning, "I really do hate to spoil the moment but we still haven't touched the bad news yet."

Harry visibly gulped, the fact that Sirius was obviously upset about something involving him slipping his mind.

"I suggest you read the front page first."

Harry nodded, handed Sirius back the adoption paper, and then flipped to the Daily Prophet's first page. The headlines almost made him drop the paper in shock.

**The Boy-Who-Lived a Mystical and Mysterious Mage? Or another victim of M.P.I.******

**_By Maria Stone_**

_Chaos and destruction is the only way to describe Diagon Alley on Saturday, July 31st. Instead of what was supposed to be a momentous occasion where the W.W.N would be hosting its famous Talent Show in Britain for the first time in fifty years, a rally of Death Eaters invaded the theater. But it wasn't the Ministry's armed force of Auror's that defeated You-Know-Who's servants of the dark, it was none other then Harry Potter, who was coincidentally also the Boy-Who-Started-A-Career-In-Singing. For not only did the savior of the Light Side single handedly defeat over six thousand_ ('**_It couldn't have been more then six hundred.'_**) _Death Eaters, he slayed the audience with his harmonious voice (**'Harmonious!? Man, talk about exaggerating.'**) and knock out performance._

According to several eyewitnesses, the commotion started when Harry Potter, after just finishing his recital, nobly herded all of the civilians out of the theater. Obviously aware of the danger heading toward them. Unfortunately though, the Potter boy could not save two Aurror's, who were unaware of the direness of the circumstances, Mundungus Fletcher and Alexander Bleakley. Fletcher, on the Aurror squadron for six years now, was devastatingly injured and it is yet to be confirmed if the injuries are fatal, while young Alex, who had just started his first year as an Aurror was sadly killed. It was seconds after the two Aurror's were incapacitated that the back up Ministry workers arrived, only to have the Death Eaters block all entrance routs with an unbreakable shield. Young Mr. Potter was trapped inside the building, completely surrounded with no means of escape. It all seemed utterly hopeless for the boy's survival, but the Wizarding World was once again taken by surprise at the child's capabilities. Without a wand or any other weapons of his own, the Boy-Who-Lived combated each and every armed Death Eater with his bare hands. For hours the horde fought with Harry Potter, but they were no match for the acrobatic boy, using unimaginable speed and brawn without the use of magic… 

At this point, there were several moving pictures of him doing the crazy unorthodox acrobatics he'd done in the Talent Show. Harry counted himself lucky that the Daily Prophet didn't print in color, otherwise the pictures taken where his eyes were nothing but black irises and sclera would've shown them to be glowing an emerald green.

_But this wasn't the most amazing of the Potter boy's feat. What has been officially identified as some type of "humanoid goat creature", as described by Marylen Strife,_ _Head of the Defense Department of Dangerous Situations_, (**Harry snorted**_, **'God help whoever wrote this if Romeo reads the Prophet.'**_) _but apparently on the side of the Dark, used an unknown powerful fire spell against Potter. The spell hit him head on, and it seemed that he was done for. But as the fire disappeared, Harry Potter amazingly remained standing and unharmed._

_"It was unbelievable!" says an eyewitness to this remarkable exploit, "Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't ta saw it with me own eyes. Fire was coverin' his whole body, head ta toe, couldn't see him it was so much! Horrible sight really, thought there wouldn't ta even been ashes left after that one, but he was still there. As grand as could be! Not even a singe on his clothes…"_

It is a known fact however, that without any magical protection there is no possibility that a human being can simply walk through fire. So, it leads the magical world to question if Harry Potter has somehow surpassed his magical limitations, though understandable considering his destroying the Dark Lord at the mere age of one, or the even more farfetched question if Mr. Potter, while showing us these outstanding exploits, should even be considered mortal? Then again, are we overestimating our savior? Perhaps all of these extravagant events are the workings of M.P.I. We all know of the devastating and tragic events that have been taking place in young Mr. Potter's life, and the recent with the death of Cedric Diggory, a known close friend of his, there would be reason to believe for him to take such drastic measures to squelch the possibility of depression. But what amount of dosage would allow a single Wizard to overcome the powerful element of fire? A dangerous amount indeed, and if it is possible that our poor savior has been reduced to M.P.I. then this reporter suggests that either his current guardian or any adult figure should talk to him about it and put such abuse to a stop before it seriously starts to affect his health as well as his mental anguish…

Harry stopped reading from there, unable to go on as the writer continued to gush about the M.P.I. Was he the only one in the world who didn't know what that crap was? '_Apparently everyone thinks I do, since I'm supposedly taking it._' He also noticed that they didn't mention a single thing about Voldemort appearing at the scene. It was hard to miss a humongous misty green talking skull, and with all of the reporters that had front row seats to see him, it seemed unlikely that no one had jumped to writing about such a scoop.

"So, you finished?" Sirius said nonchalantly. Harry looked into his dead set expression and suddenly felt he had been reduced a few years. He nodded the affirmative, and Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "Good. Now I want _you_ to tell me everything that happened," he took out an envelope from his pocket, and slapped it a few times against his hand, "that way I can tell how much that paper exaggerated and how much Arthur left out in his letter."

The mentioning of Mr. Weasley's letter made Harry's stomach clench. He thought about that _bad karma_ that always followed up after his good fortune. He inwardly shrugged. Eh well, this was a hell of an up compared to Dementors and Fudge.

"And then," Sirius continued, "for whatever illegitimate or legitimate reason you did it for, I'm going to forbid you from _ever_ doing it again."

Harry looked around the compartment, anywhere but into Sirius' stern gaze. Damnit, there weren't any windows he could jump out of, and somehow bolting out of the room seemed just a tad conspicuous. He looked over to Remus at a last ditch effort to get out of this, but the amicable werewolf merely shrugged, '_your battle, not mine,_' his expression told him. Oh wow, wasn't he helpful. "Um, where shall I begin then?" Harry said, laughing nervously to lighten up the mood to no avail.

"How about what's true or false, starting with the Prophet?"

Harry hesitated. As far as his experience went with the Daily Prophet, this was the most factual article he'd ever had the displeasure of reading. "Erm well…there weren't bloody six thousand of them, that's for sure!"

"Oh," Sirius said, not at all comforted that it wasn't _just_ six thousand if his left eye twitching wasn't anything to go by, "So how many were there? Your best estimate."

Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. With the exception of the two adults and compartment benches, there was little he could avert his gaze to. He settled on the upper corner to his right, counting the transparent threads in a spider webs pattern. "Oh well um…maybe like…um, six hundred or so, probably less." He sneaked a glance at Sirius' reaction. His eyes had widened a little and face visibly starting to loose its color, but other then that he remained the same.

"Six hundred," he rasped, and cleared his throat. "What-what else?"

"Well…I definitely don't have a harmonious voice, heh, heh…"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, obviously not amused. He seemed to be waiting for Harry to disprove something else, something that he really wanted to be wrong about. "Did you get trapped with the Death Eaters on purpose?"

Harry stayed silent. It lasted to long, even for him. "Um…"

"Why?" Sirius growled deeply within his throat, much like the great dog his animagus form was.

Harry didn't answer again. Man was that spider web interesting. There were probably a hundred spirals connecting it to the wall.

"Do you have any idea what the meaning of suicide is!? Cause it seems like lately you've been doing every thing in your power to commit it!!"

"Wait a minute, it wasn't anything like that, you don't understand! I had - "

"Don't give me any of that Harry!" Sirius cut him off. "You are not an Aurror, you are not a Ministry worker, you are a fifteen year old boy who hasn't even finished school yet!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, "You don't have to play the hero all the time Harry, you don't have to put yourself in danger - "

"But I wasn't putting myself in danger!" Harry protested desperately, "They _chased_ me into the Talent Show, its not like I had a choice…"

"And no one noticed six hundred wizards wearing black robes running after you?"

"Well, they didn't come all at once. Only a couple of Death Eaters were chasing me at first, when I got to the Talent show a whole bunch of them appeared back stage and at the entrance." Harry was careful to alter his story, making sure he referred to the Devlin he had met as Death Eaters. He still tried to keep everything else straight, there simply was no avoiding it with both the Daily Prophet and Mr. Weasley's letter as evidence.

"Arthur says you wouldn't let Ron take you out of the theater with the rest of the Weasley's." It wasn't a question, but a quietly spoken statement.

God, how was he supposed to explain that it was practically his destiny to protect people? That this was proof when he couldn't even shoot and kill a servant of darkness just because he was human. The fact was he couldn't, not without giving some part of his secret away, and not without exposing emotions he never wanted to leave the farthest reaches of his mind. "The Aurror's wouldn't have made it in time," he resigned on saying.

"That's not your responsibility Harry! Its not your place to save everyone all the time."

"But I did, didn't I? And I came out all right," Harry said firmly, chin up with confidence. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but – but you shouldn't have to. You're still bloody young, people should be protecting _you. You _should be allowing it!" Sirius heaved a sigh, and his features softened, "But that's my fault. I wasn't there for you, and when I could you still managed to get hurt, twice happening right under my nose."

If that wasn't a reaction Harry expected. How could Sirius feel guilty about this? He'd done his best for someone who'd had to endure Dementors for several years and have them constantly in his pursuit. "Sirius, don't blame yourself it's not - "

Sirius held up a hand to stop him, "Yes, it is. I mean, Christ, you were shot! What kind of Godfather lets their Godson get shot. How's your arm by the way? I know how much that hurts."

"It's fine," Harry said, allowing his Godfather to delicately examine it anyway. "Wait, how would you know what its like?"

"Mmm, been there done that. Couple of times. Not pleasant," he said evasively. "Doesn't matter, the point is, all that is going to change now. Look at me Harry." Sirius gently cupped his hand under Harry's chin and steered it to face him. His entire aura was screaming sincerity and begged for some type of understanding. The sheer power of it was making Harry's head spin. "I don't have anymore excuses, there's no way I can break my promise to protect you. Do you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't in the first place," Harry replied earnestly, "you always did the best you could. It was always fine with me, as long as you were there eventually." He felt a little awkward saying what he had practiced convincing himself out loud. It felt more like the truth once he spoke it out though, instead of what he had dreaded to be a form of denial to protect the faith he had in his Godfather.

Sirius shook his head, smiling a little, "Why did I know you were going to say something like that? Your too modest for your own good squirt." 

He quite unceremoniously ruffled Harry's hair, which, along with the smart comment, he did not appreciate.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you," Sirius said, his manner going back to solemn within seconds. Harry wished he'd stick to one already, anymore sudden emotion changes were likely to make him pass out. Maybe he did need to put his sixth sense into better practice. "Harry…" he started, then stopped as if he were giving his next words some critical thought. "You know you can talk to me and confide anything to me, right?"

Harry nodded slowly, confused at where he was getting at. Was Sirius still questioning how his scrawny, pint-sized Godson was able to perform impossible acrobats, how his strength exceeded that of a million times his own body weight? "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

That didn't seem to be the answer Sirius was looking for though, as he looked even more distressed about what to say then before. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then put on another thoughtful look.

"Come on Padfoot, spit it out," Harry coaxed with an anxious grin. The suspense was driving him mad.

"Harry, are you on M.P.I.?"

In the background, he heard Remus smack his forehead and groan in frustration. Harry merely blinked at him owlishly, having expected a question more along the lines of "_How the hell did you walk through raw fire without a singe?_" He certainly couldn't complain though, and wasn't going to suggest any other more likely inquires. For once he could answer something with ease and confidence.

"Because if you are, I want you to know that I'm hardly angry with you. I'm here for you all the way kid, and I'll do anything I can to help put a stop to it," Sirius rushed to explain, taking Harry's initial silence the wrong way.

"Sirius," Harry said slowly, making sure his now apprehensive Godfather was hanging on his every word, "I don't even know what those initials stand for, let alone have ever touched…whatever…that…is."

"You do know what this can do to your health right? It may seem like its helping at first, but its only making things worse…wait…what did you say?"

"He said that he didn't know what it was Sirius, like I TOLD YOU before, so you can stop your concerned '_I'm here for you_' parental speech already," Remus spoke up knowingly, tutting Sirius' rush to conclusions.

Sirius looked from Remus to Harry, completely caught off guard. "What? Wait, you don't?"

Harry shook his head, his eyebrow raised, "No."

Sirius stared at him searchingly for a moment, then broke into a wide smile, exhaling in utter relief. "Oh, thank God, Jesus, Merlin, and Elvis!" he exclaimed, putting a hand to his head, "I don't know what I would've done if you were. I'm so glad to here that from you!"

"Yeah, that's all fine and good, but would anyone care to enlighten me on what this M.P.I junk is? If everyone's assuming I'm such an avid consumer then I should at least have a right to know what I'm taking, don't ya think?"

"It's a type of potion that has to be inserted directly into the blood stream, usually with a syringe." Remus plunged into full Professor mode, "it boosts up a Wizards magical energy in such a way that it would eventually overload your system and kill you, hence the name M.P.I.; Magical. Power. Increase."

All throughout Remus' explanation Harry was glaring daggers at Sirius, who was rather obviously avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his head rightly abashed. "Sirius, you thought I was on Wizarding _steroids_!?"

"Heh, heh. Well, I didn't exactly _think_ you were…more like, I wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any misunderstandings…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on now Sirius. How could you think I'd do something as stupid as take drugs? You know me better then that!"

"Oh really?" Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't count!" Harry jumped to say when he realized what his Godfather meant. "This is completely different."

Sirius ran his hand over his face, "You're just so quiet though Harry. I never know what's going on in that head of yours," he defended himself, rapping his knuckles lightly on top of Harry's cranium to emphasize his point. "You're pale and shaky, you hardly eat anything, you're suspiciously skittish whenever me and Remus ask you something…yes Harry, I'm quite aware that you've been holding back on _every one_ of those attacks that happened to you. I'm sorry, but when it comes to lying, I think you take after your mother…" Sirius sighed, as Harry winced guiltily. His suspicions hit home there. "You're so tired all of the time, I know its because of those nightmares you've been having lately – "

"You know about that?" Harry asked, shocked. He'd been so careful to hide his Tri-Wizard nightmares, though lately they'd been morphing into something more. He had taught himself during the beginning of the summer to keep quiet during a dream with Cedrics death, but he couldn't have kept complete control when he went to Remus' house. Not while he was comfortable and relaxed and without a maniacal Uncle threatening him to "shut the fuck up!" or else he'd beat him senseless. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"More like why didn't you tell _me_?" Sirius said with an imploring look. "Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, but when I got the paper this morning, I…I didn't know what to think…"

"Just because I've had a few erm…nightmares," said Harry, although with a little less conviction then before, "doesn't mean I'm doing drugs."

"M.P.I doubles as addictive antidepressants," Sirius said as if it explained everything.

And it did, in a way. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation was making a lot more sense.

_"…The signs certainly are there…he's pale and tired all the time, hardly eats anything, getting a tattoo…it makes sense, and Lord knows the poor dear's been through enough to have a motive to take any…"_

_"…I don't think he's on M.P.I Molly, he's a strong kid. I know he wouldn't give in to something like that…"_

So he was taking drugs to increase his magic _and_ because he was depressed. How could people even think to come to that conclusion? Sure he didn't exactly radiate happiness, but he wasn't depressed. Guilt ridden and stressed out maybe, but definitely not depressed.

"You believe me when I say I'm not on M.P.I., right Sirius?"

"I don't have any reason not to, do I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I want you to look me in the eye and say you've been completely honest with me the entire time."

Harry looked up at Sirius, holding his gaze without blinking, "I've been absolutely honest with you," he said steadily, making sure his fingers were crossed behind his back the entirety.

Sirius stared for a few more seconds. Harry tried his best not to fidget. He already felt guilty, no need to look it too.

"We still need to talk about those dreams you're having," said Sirius, finally satisfied with Harry's answer.

"Right now?"

"No, but you will eventually."

The slight melancholic air of the compartment was lifted as they changed the subject to a happier theme. Like making plans on what they were going to do when summer vacation came around.

"We should go to a place with water slides or something. Like Water World!" Remus suggested.

"Where's Water World?"

"Concord."

"Where's Concord?" Harry asked, the word quite foreign to his ears.

"Somewhere in the States."

"Can you even swim Remus?" said Sirius.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, then stopped to think about it. "Well, I've got over nine months to learn don't I?"

"Hey, what about Magic Mountain? I heard the rides are like out of control brooms with restraints!"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Um…maybe we should stick closer to home," Remus said, gulping at the prospect of highflying roller coasters. "Maybe a concert. The Weird Sisters are going on tour around Europe this year."

Harry moaned, "Please. I'm done with concerts for a while."

Sirius grinned, "What, don't want to flash the vocals with the Weird Sisters? From what I heard you could show them a thing or two."

Harry's face flushed and he shuffled his feet, embarrassed, "The paper was exaggerating, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Sirius waved him off. "Well, where do you wanna go this summer Harry?"

Harry shrugged, fiddling with his locket in thought. He hadn't exactly _been_ anywhere to make any suggestions. The farthest Harry had been during vacation time was Mrs. Figgs house, several blocks away from Number 4.

"I see you got our presents okay," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the golden locket.

"Huh?" Harry said confused. He saw the object of Sirius' attention was being rubbed between his index, middle finger and thumb. "Oh yeah! Thanks for the presents, I loved them both."

"You got the messenger too then?"

"Yeah, everyone and Japan heard that thing," Harry said, cringing at the memory of Sirius' singing.

"And I'm sure they all got down on their knees and rejoiced once such a beautiful melody graced their ears."

Harry exchanged a look with Remus.

"What?" Sirius asked, faking confusion. "You don't believe me? Okay, let me give you a sample then."

Sirius cleared his throat. At first they thought he was joking, but a few warm up "Mee, mee, mee, mee's," told them differently. He took a deep breath…

"NOOO!!!" Remus and Harry shouted at the same time.

Sirius snapped his mouth shut.

"Attention passengers," an animatronic like voice suddenly boomed, "we will be arriving at Hogwarts in precisely twenty minutes and fifty five seconds. We hope you all enjoyed your ride on the Hogwarts Express. Have a nice school year!"

"I'd better get back and change," Harry announced.

"All right, see ya later kid," said Sirius.

"We'll see you at the Welcoming Feast. Tell Ron and Hermione we said hi."

Harry returned to his compartment without much fuss, the other students obviously finding there way around. When he entered, he was embarrassed to find Ron and Hermione making out like no tomorrow.

"Oh…my. Um…I…leaving…now…" Harry said, blushing furiously. He began to shut the door, but Ron quickly rushed over to stop him.

"Wait Harry…its okay," Ron said, just as flushed as Harry was but for completely different reasons.

"Are you sure?" Harry allowed himself to be led in by the panting Ron. He sat on the bench opposite of where Hermione was sitting, who was madly rushing to smooth her skirt and Hogwarts blouse. "'Cause if you guys are busy…"

"No! No. We're all done here," Hermione said hurriedly, then winced as she realized how extremely blunt she sounded.

Ron sat next to Hermione and took her hand in his. They looked at Harry seriously. "Harry, Hermione and I have something to tell you."

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, "You're getting married!?" he said excitedly. At their surprised looks he started cracking up. "Ah come off it you guys. I've known you were boyfriend and girlfriend since third year."

Hermione smiled, turning even redder then before, "Were we that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah. And it took you long enough to admit it too. I can't imagine how long it'll take for you guys to get engaged."

Ron snorted and Hermione slapped him on the knee.

"You are cool with this right?" Ron asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course. Wouldn't see it any other way mate."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks man."

The train finally came to a halt, and all of the students filed out in their usual disorderly manner. The three caught sight of Hagrid hailing the first years and a humongous group of older students to the boats.

"Oy there yeh three!" Hagrid hollered to them over the noise. They waved at him until he was out of view, and then clambered in to an empty horseless carriage.

"I wonder how those transfer students are going to get sorted," Ron question aloud.

"By the sorting hat no doubt," said Hermione. "It will be interesting to see how they go about doing it though."

"Maybe it might be in sections," Harry suggested.

"Either way, I bet it's going to take forever. And I'm starving!"

"Didn't you eat on the train?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Yeah but that was like what…fifteen, twenty - "

"Seconds ago," Harry finished for him with a grin.

Ron glared at him, "Ah shut up Harry." He quickly switched tactics, and pretended to look hurt, "What do you know about my hunger pangs?"

"That they happen in a short span of time?"

Ron shot him another glare and shoved at him playfully as Hermione shook her head and muttering things about "Boys" and "Immaturity".

The student body from second to seventh year marched through the gates and up to the castle. Night had fallen, and for once the weather seemed to be on the students side this year. The sky remained cloudless and the air was warm enough to allow the students to remove their cloaks.

Harry was acutely aware of random groups of students pointing and whispering (or giggling in the girls cases) as they passed by. He ducked his head, blushing like mad. Who needed to look at the Daily Prophet when half the student body had probably seen his performance first hand?

"Hey Harry, Harry! I seen you on stage Harry, it was really grand to see you up there, you were excellent!" Collin Creevy panted as he ran and caught up to he Ron and Hermione.

"Er, thanks Collin," Harry said quietly. He elbowed Ron in the stomach to stop his snickering.

"Of course you were though, how could anyone expect anything else but excellent from Harry Potter himself!?" Collin continued as if nothing had been said. Luckily, as they walked up the steps, Collin being just a shy inch shorter then Harry himself was lost to the crowd. But before getting out of earshot he screamed a joyful, "see you at the feast OK!?"

They finally reached the Great Hall, children scrambling to their respective house tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat at the far end of the Gryffendor table, with Ron in the middle and Harry and Hermione on either side of him. It seemed a lot more spacious this year, even when all of Gryffindor settled in there was still a surprising amount of gaps left.

Aside from that, everything was normal. He sat back, letting all the worries and woes; the anxiety of keeping heavily burdened secrets, and the small pains from previous battles that still lingered, slide off of him like droplets of water, and stared at the enchanted ceiling overhead. He just let the magic and allure that Hogwarts always portrayed every year he entered the castle. His home, his sanctuary.

"Hey look!" Ron exclaimed, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "Sirius is up there. What the bloody hell do you think he's doing?"

He didn't need Ron's outburst to be alerted, for the sudden hush that swept through the Hall was enough to let him know that Sirius had arrived. His Godfather, now attired in the appropriate set of black Professor's robes, strode up to the head table confidently. Remus wasn't far behind, brushing off invisible lent on his robes as he followed his friend and colleague. They both shook the Headmasters hand in turn, then took a seat in two empty chairs on the left of him.

Sirius hesitated though, staring at the students as if noticing the silence for the first time. He cocked his head to the side curiously and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, the noise like a gust of wind in the on going quiet. Making some internal decision, he raised his hands up and shook them in a quick and furious gesture, "Boogity, boogity!!" he shouted, the students, aside from Harry, Hermione and the Weasley crew, flinching and gasping as the silence was broken.

Sirius smiled merrily at the response and clapped his hands together, "Oh good. For a minute there I thought I'd gone deaf." With that proclamation said, he plopped in his seat, giving Remus a low five under the table and a "thumbs up" in Harry's direction.

Harry hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath the entire time until after the reassuring gesture and when he finally sighed in relief. He was glad to see that his Godfather was taking the unwanted premature attention with good humor.

Though the spell of noiselessness seemed all but broken after the outburst, it never had time to recuperate as the Great oak doors opened again and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid entered. Behind McGonagall in a single file line was the usual group of first years, all of them oohing and awing as they set their eyes on the grand Great Hall for the first time. Behind Hagrid was another much larger myriad of students, all of them older then the first years and obviously the extra kids from that had swarmed the train station.

McGonagall retrieved the three-legged stool and placed the frayed and tattered sorting hat on it. Seconds later the large wizard's hat ripped slightly open at the brim and it burst out into its ceremonial song:

"_Welcome, welcome, one and all_

_To great Hogwarts, Wizards school_

_Where each young mind will be sorted_

By this hat that is no fool.

_So don't empty those heads and block those brains_

_Cause there's nothing that I can't see_

_Once I'm put on_

_The Hogwarts sorting hat_

_Will pick where you ought to be._

_Perhaps it may be in Gryffindor_

_Where bravery and courage stands true_

_Those Gryffindor's, are like a choir_

_Stand together, through and through;_

_You might be chosen to Hufflepuff_

_The loyal prefer to reside_

_To give up on a fellow comrade,_

_A Hufflepuff would rather die;_

_Or perhaps its genius Ravenclaw_

_That you may find your clan_

_There knowledge extends so far and wide_

_That it breeches across the land;_

_Or maybe it's cunning Slytherin_

_Where you will find no foes,_

_You'll use just about any means_

_To achieve your ultimate goals._

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff_

_The houses, count them four._

_But don't put me on, not just yet_

_Let me tell you, one thing more._

_The houses you see, do divide us_

_Into which area that we do best_

_But it does not mean, that any one – girl or boy_

_Is better then the rest._

_We all are loyal, brave and smart_

_And cunning deep inside_

_So don't just seclude to a single one_

_And except them all with pride._

_So try me on, please do not fear_

_For I am not one for that_

_I'll put you in a proper place_

Because I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_"_

The room burst into applause, as the hat pointed tip bent to each table in a bow.

"The Hat's song is rather insightful this year," Hermione said to them over the loud cheering.

Harry nodded in agreement. It was as if the Hat had foreseen the House rivalries that would be ahead this year, and was letting the new generation know that the separation of students weren't to be taken to heart, and perhaps a gentle reminder to some of the veterans of Hogwarts as well.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with her long roll of parchment with the students names, while Hagrid, his work done, snuck off to sit at the head table between Remus and a man Harry didn't recognize at the edge.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said clearly. "Abbott Michelle!"

A small girl with straight brown hair and freckles scrambled to the stool and put on the hat. Not a second afterward, the Hat's brim opened wide and boomed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly, glad of their new addition as the girl plopped down next to her unquestionable relative Hannah Abbott. 

"Gearson Richard!" McGonagall said next.

This time a little boy went up to the stool, looking as poised and collected as a eleven year old could be. He slid the hat on his head. This time it took a few more minutes for the hat to decide but finally it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

More violent clapping sounded from the aforementioned house. The boy took the Hat off and placed it gently back on the stool as if it were fragile and would break into pieces. He cocked his head to the side and stared at the Hat, then shrugged without out further ado. Harry had to admit, that at first glance the boy certainly didn't seem to fit the standards of a general ruthless and cunning Slytehrin.

'Were you not just listening to the song!?' Harry reprimanded himself. He hated being so prejudice, but with Voldemort looming over his shadow and battling Death Eaters left and right it was hard not to scourge any Slytherin offspring. 'Remember Pettigrew. He was a sniveling little ass hole and managed to get in Gryffindor. So not everyone in Slytherin has to be evil.' Hadn't Malfoy just declared his somewhat devotion for the Light not to long ago? And he had to be the most Slythery of all Slytherin's other then probably Snape.

Speaking of the greasy bastard, it seemed that Harry's earlier prediction hadn't come true. He was sitting on the opposite side of the Headmaster, looking like he wanted to do nothing more then to jump out of his seat and wring Sirius' neck, if his clenched fists and hard scowl in his direction were anything to go by.

Harry quickly averted his eyes from Snape before the Potions Master turned that well manufactured scowl towards him. He scanned the rest of the Head Table for familiar faces. There was little Professor Flitwick of course, sitting on a stack of books so he could reach the table. Professor Sprout was there too, Filch was scouring in the corner somewhere, and…was that Madam Pomfrey? That was odd, she'd never attended the feasts before, usually keeping to her medical needs in the Hospital Wing. She was chatting with another young woman that Harry didn't recognize at all. He wondered how on earth he hadn't noticed her before, for her bright pink short-cropped hair was pretty hard to miss.

During his on looking, seven kids had been sorted into Ravenclaw, three more into Hufflepuff, nine into Slytherin, and eight into Gryffindor.

"Rigor Julius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Crabbe Marcus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lovegood Luna!"

The last to be sorted, a girl with long dirty blond hair walked up to the stool and stared at the hat vacantly before putting it on. Minutes passed in silence as the Hat disputed which House would be best for the girl inside her mind. More minutes went by, no one having stayed that long since Neville Longbottom…

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table clapped again as the newly appointed girl went to sit at the far end, separating herself from her fellow house mates.

McGonagall placed the Parchment aside and pulled out another one from her robe pocket. "When I call your year and name, please sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," she said to the other group of students, who were all fidgeting from impatience and boredom.

"Second Year! McClaferty Ronald!"

A pale boy rushed out of one of the groups, a little star on the front of his robes that had the number 2 on it. One minute passed, before the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Conner Shaniqua!"

A tall black girl came up this time, shaking from head to foot as she plopped onto the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The extra sorting continued on and Harry found himself tuning it out again and looking back to the teacher's table. Other then Professor Sinistra everyone seemed to be there. He was a little curious as to why two empty seats. One was obviously for Professor McGonagall, but who could the other belong too? 'Probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor,' he thought.

"Fifth Year! Kawammara Yukikio!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lobo Lesley!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Richardson Shaquante!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sandiego Carmen!"

Harry's head whipped around in shock after the name was said. Oh God! Oh God, no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be her! It must be a different Carmen Sandiego. Yeah, that was a common name wasn't? Plenty of people out there named Carmen Sandiego, there was a bloody cartoon named after her for goodness sake!

"Harry, you all right mate?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow, just noticing his friend's strange antics.

"Huh? What? Yeah, fine! Perfectly fine! I'm stupendous actually! Just fine and dandy!" Harry said with a feverish pitch in his voice that he didn't know or care to disguise. He rapped, though it sounded more like pounding, his fingers on the table, craning his neck to see if the girl – or boy even! – had come out of the crowd yet. "Yup, that's me! Fine and dandy Harry!"

"Harry?" Ron said slowly, putting his hand on his shoulder, "What's up with you? Chill out."

"Chill? CHILL? I am chill okay. I'm the epitome of chill! I'm so chilled I'm cold!" Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Where was the person who was not the Carmen Sandiego that he knew. He wished that person would hurry up so he could prove his flip flopping stomach wrong. "Yeah, cool as a freakin' cucumber," he continued to mumble, though it sounded more menacing instead of hysterical like before.

"Ahem…Sandiego Carmen!" McGonagall called again, some impatience sneaking in her voice.

"Hold your horses Senoria, I'm coming!" a very familiar accent said from somewhere in the crowd. Two kids at the front split out of the way, and a girl with long black hair, hazel-chestnut eyes, and a body, hidden but easily depicted by the Hogwarts black robes that would cause any man to go tongue tied, strutted up slowly, her hips swaying this way and that.

There was simply no doubt about it. Carmen Sandiego had come to Hogwarts.

Several guys from different houses hooted and catcalled at Carmen as she daintily sat down on the stool, putting on the huge hat and crossing her legs patiently. Even Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan joined in the hullabaloo, crossing there fingers along with every other guy that she would get into their House. Harry took no notice of these immature actions of his housemates. At the moment he set eyes upon his Mexican stalker he knew there was only one thing he could do.

Harry propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, looking up at the enchanted ceiling pleadingly, "God, if you're listening right now you know that I don't ask much of you, so please here me out when I give this single request: don't let Carmen Sandiego into Gryffindor! Now I know it's a little much, but I know if anyone can do it you can," he paused, narrowing his eyes and lifting one fist to shake, "and lets face it, you owe me Mr.!"

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, "Stop that!"

He pulled Harry's hand back down in his lap before he could say anything more, "Can't a guy pray in peace?" he mumbled crossly.

"Not unless you're praying for her to be in this House – OW!"

Hermione punched him in the shoulder, a look of indignant hurt on her face, "Ron, I don't believe you!"

"I'm just joking Mione'. What I meant to say was that she might make a good addition to Gryffindor," Ron said with a nervous laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I bet you did," she muttered incredulously.

Meanwhile, the Hat still remained silent. The Hall waited with bated breath as the Hat continued to decide which House Carmen would fit best in.

Finally, the brim of the Sorting hat split open and shouted….

_************************************************************************_

Potter/Pikachu: BAM! Ha ha just when you thought the other cliffy was crap I bust out with another one.

Crypty: *_cackles_* Did you all enjoy the eleventh chapter of your dead time story?

Potter/Pikachu: *_grits teeth_* Ah Crypty, so glad to see you down here. But that's usually what I say at the end of every chapter remember.

Crypty: Of course I did my dear, *_grins_* I'm merely stealing the spotlight a bit that's all. *_cackles his shrill little cackle_*

Potter/Pikachu: Anyways, this chapter was so very…dramatic, I think. I'm not sure if I like it though, since most of this was written under pressure. Well I hope all ya'll liked it though. 

DING DING! DING DING! To answer the poll I put up last time, I'm keeping this bad boy rated PG-13 until further complaint. Mainly because there wont be ANY graphic sex, maybe mentioned, but lets face it, I've never been much of an intimate (aka pornography) type of writer so, the only thing you have to worry about is the extensive violence and cussing ^_^. Wow, that sounds good for the kids. 

And now for the new poll: Which House should Carmen and Veronica be in? All houses are up for grabs and I can make any of them work…only problem is I can't decide which one. So! That's where you all come in! So, in a review or email, please if its not to much trouble, give a House for Carmen and Veronica and if ya can, give me a reason why. And, like with the train scene issue, if I don't get enough votes, I'll settle on something my self and you'll have to live with that.

Sirius: *_ignoring me_* Oh man! Are you for real? *_pokes Crypty_* You look like you haven't eaten in years!

Crypty: *_narrows eyes_* I'm dead you fool.

Sirius: *_yanks finger away_* Yipe.

Harry: Oh no. I thought you weren't coming down here…I mean uh heh *_sweatdrops_* I don't know what I mean.

Crypty: Speaking of food. *_eyes Harry hungrily_* You look good enough to eat my dear boy.

Remus: *_nervously_* Now, now. Lets not have any reckless cannibalism in here!

Potter/Pikachu: Yeah Crypty! Lay off the people eating would ya!

Crypty: *_pouts. Though hard to do so without lips_* Well, can't I at least take you out to dinner?

Harry: *_hurriedly_* Thanks but no thanks.

Potter/Pikachu: Moving on… Lets get to the Thank you's and other miscellaneous things in life.

Shadow Beast1: Best action fic in the section? Why thank you. *_blushes_* Though I'm sure there are plenty out there with better comparison.

Logon: Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing!

Linky2: Um, Okay Er…Yeah.

Imadork32489: Yes I'm alive…but on punishment as well. *_beams_* Well, I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates the little chats I put up at the end and beginning! I'm glad its funny to you, it seems that a lot of people have been getting weird looks from there family members lately because of that though. People ask me that all the time too since I tend to answer questions in my head outloud. Heh. Thanks, glad you love Roemo. Nah, I don't think your stupid, I've been thinking about that a lot lately as these chapters progress, that's why there no action packed moves in the chapter and wont be so easily depicted in the rest. Thanks for the healthy suggestions!

GinnyHarryP: Thank you very much! I'm glad you finally decided to review, it really makes my day. *_blushes_* Whoa, I wouldn't say perfect, but thanks anyway! There's still plenty of mistakes in this thing. Thank you again, I'll keep writing.

The Zig/ Ryshora: Well if it ain't Ms. Ryshora! Yo, how you been!? Man have I been seeing a lot of you in the review board lately! Heh. Where to begin then…I did thank my sister that day she let me on, and gave her your thanks too…though it really confused her, she didn't know what I was talking about! Oh man, and before I forget THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for that little motivational speech you posted during Christmas! And all of your support thus far. I mean seriously, I said I was still going to write this but I was really down in the dumps after getting that grade anyway. It really made my day! I saved it to a separate document even, so that whenever I feel like this thing is the worst piece of crap in the world I just read what you said for awhile and it makes me feel a lot better. I mean Jesus… THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER! I don't think you realize how much that helped, I don't know how to repay you… it was really…well…genuinely nice. *_ahem_* Well, enough of the mushy crap…I'm going to have that liquidy junk come out of my eyes if I don't stop *_sniffs_* Oh, and thanks for defending me about that comment Divad Relffehs, *_ducks behind a rock_* yipe! Remind me not to make you angry. I'm sure he was just over reacting though. I'm looking forward to actually _reading _your fic. just as soon as I get off this damnable punishment!!! I read the one under your Zig account by the way, well what I've read so far at least. Thanks again! And I'm so sorry from keeping you from your daily Demon Knight Fix ^_^

Magnus Edin: Sorry, but like I said in my bio, punishment and laziness kept this chapter from being done. Thanks for reviewing though!

VB: Right here.

BardAries: Thanks yo. Hopefully the next one will be faster.

Anonymous: Why thank you. *_eyes widen_* Oooh, don't get ahead of yourself now, wouldn't want to give away anything. You'll just have to see later in the story if that happens, I'm not sure if he will tell them myself. Erm, I dunno know about that but it could happen. Nah, Harry's not the prankster type, in my story or in the books. I really don't care much for Ginny either, so don't worry about that. Nope, I'll say it once and I'll say it again: This is not a Romance and never will be. He'll get it in the next chapter or the one after that…depends on some things. Hey! You don't think he's handsome now? He's real pumpkin headed cutie pie to me ^_^! Wouldn't change him for the world. Actually, I know quite a few fics where Harry's strong and has no romantical like issues, they tend to be the ones I prefer to read as well. You should check my Favorite Stories or Favorite Authors section. Two in particular would be Lady Russell Holmes' "Broken Beyond Healing" or Farseekers "Harry Potter and the Power of Will" Both are great. Thanks again!

Black Phoenix: Thanks very much. I'll try to update faster.

Umm...I don't know: Um, thank you? I think. I hope you reviewed the right story anyway, and that this one doesn't start in the near future.

Raclswt: Thank you. I've been on punishment.

Red Death: Hmm, well…you're right about the grammar, misspelling, and substitution problems but…I'm not certain what you are implying when you say "de hip-hop" my dialogue. I'm going to assuming you mean the slang I have the character sometimes use? Well let me be frank then, I was highly aware of the time period the Harry Potter books were set in when I first started writing this fic, and I think sometime around the second chapter I decided that I didn't exactly care about how people in England spoke during the early 90's, or the setting for that matter. Frankly, I like the way I have the characters speak, I like the Ebonics terms I use in the settings, and I'm definitely not going to change that, because…well damnit its my story! This story was never made to focus on the time periods or speech, if you didn't notice from the jacked up and miscalculated dates I put up from time to time, but because I thought it would be fun to do. If I really cared, or really wanted to concentrate on the dates and speech then quite a few key points in this story would turn out differently, and I probably would've quit this thing a while ago. So chill out man! Simmer down a bit on the so called "hip-hop", time periods, hell, even the little anime signs I put up and just enjoy the story! This is Fanfiction, hold on, let me say it again: FANFICTION! You know what that means? It means I get no money for this, not a dime, not even half a penny! So it doesn't really matter, so long as the stories good. But, if it bothers you that much, see that back space button up there, all you gotta do is click it and BAM, this story's out of your life for all eternity. On a much nicer note, thanks for bothering to review anyway, even if the story seems to peeve you beyond reason. I do need a Beta Reader, but I'm going to have to decline the offer. It seems that every time I get one they tend to either disappear, say that there busy lives interfere with being able to Beta, or they don't finish editing it in time…I'm a very impatient girl. So thanks for the offer, but I'm cool for now. Thanks for reading again!

Andrea10: Hmm, I could've sworn you did too. Thank you and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.

Spontaneous Reviewer!!!: *_stands up and takes a bow_* Ah, thank you. You're too kind! Sorry its not out as fast as you'd like, or anyone else for that matter, but here she be! Thanks again. 

Divad Relffehs: *_Covers ears and blinks_* Well, that was unexpected. Calm down man! Sorry it took so long but…yeesh! *_picks at bleeding ears_* You didn't even say anything and I could here it over the computer. ^_^; Oh and I like the idea with a scene with brooms in the castle and such. Its worth considering definitely. Thanks anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Hellbendet: Thank you.

Kodomo: Hey thanks. I completely agree with you, well at least now I do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Imaginaryfriend101: Thank you for the advice. You're right, that's why I didn't put an action scene in this chapter. It wasn't necessarily a fight but I did put a Draco and Harry encounter in here, probably not what you expected but hey. Semi drunk? Hmm, that's debatable lol! Just joking. I don't have a right to talk, I'm drunk practically 24/7, unfortunately I don't drink alcohol so I don't have an excuse. *_sweatdrops_*

g3tog4: Oh well, there's something I didn't know. Thanks for the info.

Dante-a-Fallen-Angel: Thank you very, very much.

FroBoy: Thanks dude!

Samokin: Thanks for reviewing, but I've decided to keep it PG-13 until further complaint.

TheFirstOne: Hey yo! Whoa, long review we got here. Okay, lets see…I dunno, maybe he will, maybe he wont, you'll have to see. Nope, I refuse to read the fifth book, if not because I'm writing this story then out of spite, and that's that! :p Nah, nah! Thanks for the spells, I've got it pasted for some other uses on another document. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ice-Tea: Thank you, glad to make ya laugh. Hope you liked the chapter!

WOW: Thank you! Sorry it took so long!

Britney: Oh my thank you! Wow, I think you picked out my key favorite scenes that I wrote. You rock so hard in the review world! Thanks again homie!

Elf_Lord: Thanks man. 'preciate that!

Endless-luv1: Sorry it took so long. Here ya go!

SmacksKiller: Why thank you! I pride myself in the extreme knowledge of psycho retardedness heh heh.

Allephants: True as that may be, until I see actual facts that Sirius is back to life in the sixth book, then I refuse to read the fifth. Oh I feel for you, being grounded sucks ass! Thank you, and as you can see, Harry's in Hogwarts now. The real party is about to begin.

Zimagesto: What's uppers! Thank you very much and…you haven't seen Tales from the Crypt!? Oh, you haven't lived! It's a really great series, though I don't think they air it anymore, at least nothing new. Its old to boot. But they do have Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight, on video somewhere out there. Probably in the back section of BlockBuster heh. Inner ugliness outer ugliness, at least on Voldemorts part, I dunno, Valicty has a sick sense of what's sexy or not. Hey, maybe Tom wasn't bad looking, but Voldemort…YUCK! Well thanks again.

The Dark Dragon Zeek: Thank you and I'm glad the language doesn't bother you. I dunno, maybe since I've heard it for such a long time I'm desensitized to it and now its more like a mere exclamation then anything. Not changing it to R until someone continual bugs me about it. Good to see that your willing to be patient, I know it's a lot to ask. Well, at least your insane now so you don't have to go through the traumas of going insane by waiting for these long ass chapters.

Lilbaby450: Which song do you love? Oh well, glad you loved which ever one I have up here. Thank you!

Lordofpies: Ah yes, tis very curious. Well, to answer your question…Harry is human still. He's not some higher being or anything like that cause he definitely can die, and he can feel the pain of those blows he receives though they do heal faster then normal. When Harry was referring to the Death Eater as a mortal, he meant that he shouldn't kill his own _kind _so whenever he speaks of someone as a mortal, he includes himself…even though he's a little bit above them. Does make any sense? Well I hope it clears things up a little for you. BTW, Harry should get a weapon in a chapter or two, same with a fight scene, though it may not be what it seems. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

A girl with an attitude problem: Don't worry, I'm not, at least for now. Um, no Romance, but definite Devlin/Death Eater butt kicking. Thanks for reviewing!

Ashione: Heylo. Thanks, glad you like Romeo so much Hmm, a confrontation eh? Well, we'll just have to see about that. Holy crap, those are really great suggestions, it seems we're thinking on the same page here. *_nods in approval_* nice dude, heh. Thanks for reviewing. And Moony wont touch me as long as I keep him on a choke chain and distract him with a chew toy ^_^.

Teo: Thank you. Yeah I know, if you already couldn't tell I don't speak either language fluently, though I've been taking Spanish classes.

Tigrislupa: Oooh, another long one I see. I can't tell you how much I look forward to these. Okay let's see…I'm not changing it to R. Glad you liked the fight scenes, they were really fun to write. Here's a site where they have a few of the fighting moves I use in the story: . For those who want more of a visual. Does this mean I get Chocolate chip cookies now? You right on the mark with Sirius and Remus talking to Harry, not quite as dramatic as I would've liked though. Yup right again! Uh huh, correct a mucho! I didn't feel like moving him elsewhere though, but it was a good idea. Nah, Snape wasn't there, he'll enter somewhere eventually. Lol! Man, with all these ideas I hope the way I put this chapter together didn't disappoint you. Believe me, I'll keep your ideas in mind, its just sometimes I forget to check the reviews to see the suggestions, heh. My bad. Oh man, with that kinda insight you should probably put some money on that, Haha! I liked to see your brothers face if he lost twenty or so bucks from betting on someone predictable. Heh, just keep that in mind *_grins_*. I'm glad you understand, I like to front, but its still disappointing to see someone abandon my story just because of language. Hey don't worry about it! They were good songs, I hear them every five freakin' minutes on the radio for goodness sake, I'm just really picky when it comes to song inserts. It either has to correspond with the fic. Or be involved with the character somehow, otherwise…no dice. Harry Potter and the Time Potion? Never heard of it, *_cowers_*AHHH! Competition! Must. Take. Out. Any matters of rivalry! *_gets out shot gun_* Okay, maybe that's a little harsh *_takes out bee-bee gun_*. Much better, and user friendly too! J/k, sorta…I think. No problem with Draco Harry friendship, so long as there's no graphic sex. Oooh, Oooh! I've read Dinner at Number 4, It was so funny! Thank you, thank you! Uh, you check up on me eh? *_shifts eyes nervously_* Heh. Happy belated….really BELATED Birthday! Thanks again! Can't wait till the next review!

Fox890: Thank you! This ones only 70 something pages now actually. No train scene unfortunately, just for the sake of not being redundant. Oooh, I like that idea, it'll fit very nicely in the fic…yes *_steeples fingers evilly_* very nice indeed. Yup, they go, I know that was expected, but hey…its what I wanted in the beginning. Yeah, he adapts, so don't worry about that, don't worry though, his lucky streak there wont last long. No, no a thousand times NO! There is no Romance with Harry, not now and not ever. If there was going to be Romance I would've put it up as one of the main genre's. Thank you again! Sorry for the long wait.

Lin3: Sorry the other chap and this one took so long. I knew somebody would get a kick out of those lines. Thanks for reviewing!

Jonny English: Thank you, and I'm glad to know I was right on that issue!

Yana5: Thank you and here it is.

Katherine: Thank you! The last 3 chapters were fun to write. I'm not sure what you mean by age freezing…Glad you liked the fight scenes…Yes there will…Thanks again!

padfoot_canismajor2000: Thank you. I don't have any other stories up yet, but when I do I'll be sure to contact you.

Kanashii Wolf: Thank you very much! I got those pictures you sent me, they were really cool! I made several little backround combinations with them already but there too big of a file to fit for some stupid reason. Grrr…Damnable technology! Anyways, thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

TuxedoMac: Ay, TuxedoMac is back in the hizzouse!! Yeah! Nah, they train him, wouldn't be much point of them being there if they didn't. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though its less action packed then the others.

DracionianBahamut: Thank you!!

Padfoot n' Moony: Thank you. Now…and Rem and Sir' come back in this chapter.

Bellashade: Thank you very much. It doesn't matter much now, but I'll probably slap those stations back in previous chapter during the rewrite. Thanks for reviewing again!

Luinthoron: Heh, heh…sorry Lui! Along with being forgetful I'm also on punishment, so I've got a better excuse this time at least! Ah, you certainly know how to boost a girls ego. Thanks a lot, as soon as I'm sure I'll see if I can post on your site, don't want to overdue my luck status as it is. Thanks for the kind words as usual.

Christy: Thank you again! Dante probably escaped somewhere while the fighting was going on…the little jerk. Smart little jerk though since he didn't want to mess with Harry anymore heh.

Arcticshewolf: Thank you. Eh, he might get one….Not in this story though, to much shit going on.

StreetRacerBrat: Thank you!

Aali: *_bows_* Thanks! Glad you decided to write a review. I really appreciate it. Lara Croft? Heh! I dunno, I guess he kinda resembles her…erm style.

Tenacious D. writer: Well, I feel loved. Sorry no G/H. Not my style. Thanks for reviewing.

TheFirstOne: Thank you! I thought I mentioned it in the last chapter but if I didn't…I hope it was cleared up here. Thanks for all the info, its copied and pasted on another document for further reference.

Lunawolf: Thank you. How I write so much? Lots of late nights and plenty of cans of soda and chocolate chip cookies.

Olorin Stormcrow: Thank you! Hey! Sirius isn't that much of a scatterbrain. Stupid and immature, but never a scatterbrain. Well…I hope your question was answered in this chap. Thanks for reading!

Arizosa: Well fucking shit man thank you! Megalomaniac!? You think I'm a Megalomaniac!! I'm not a…wait a minute, well, maybe a little bit heh heh *_sweatdrops_* Thanks again, glad you enjoyed it so much!

Potter-Freak123: Good idea. That's probably what I should've done in the first place, but being single minded at the time…ah well. Thanks for reviewing!

Dan: Thank you. Azkaban is pretty far from where Harry currently was, and they didn't were there for a while. Plus they were there for quite some time and had no idea where Harry actually was, that's what took so long. Yeah, there might be…secrets will be revealed much later. Thank you!

Arsinoe: Thank you!

Romeo: Thanks man! Love the name by the way. *_gives thumbs up_* Best one yet. Heh.

Nasser Himura: Thank you. No romance for this little teenage munchkin! Harry with Ivory!!! Umm…*_sweatdrops_* Maybe I wasn't clear on the age differences here. Harry is 15 and Ivory is well…she looks about 25, but is much, much older. The aging process is different on Ivory and Asuka's planets, I'll explain that later in some other chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!

Orome1: Suppers' dude! Glad it was worth the wait before. Heh, I dunno if this is the best on FF.NET *_blushes_*. Thanks anyway though. Harry begins his training in another chapter or two, thank you!

Angelis1: Nah, not abandoned, just postponed. Thanks for reviewing.

Wanderingwolf: Heh, thanks! Harry's so dense. Hope you like this chap.

Shadow Beast1: Thank you! Glad you like the fight scenes.

Dragon Tamer47: Thank you. *_joins in singing Let the bodies hit the flo'_*

BratPrincess-187: *_holds throat defensively_* Hanging me? Little old innocent me? That's a little brash. Yikes! Down bessy. *_points accusingly_* Pitchforks too! You crazy man, CRAZZY I TELLS YA! Ah, heh heh! Yeah, you caught me. I love Rush Hour, though Chris Tucker said something a little different then what Harry said…heh. Thank you! Someone knows that cursing is a part of the English language! Lol. Peace yo.

Allephants: Well, much love back to you. Thanks for the compliments and thanks for reviewing.

Deidre: Thanks. Glad you like the last chapter! Hope this one suffices.

Gaul1: Thanks. I think I dragged it out a little this time though. I think one episode of Gundam Wing has a much longer fight scene then my puny chapters. *_bows in respect to the great fighting robot show* _I'm not sure what you mean by "harry called for the dagger" but I'm pretty sure I forgot about that. I forget big and small details on a regular basis so its no surprise. ^_^.  I try to keep the chapters as colorful and descriptive as possible so this thing's an easy read. Thanks for reviewing!

Alexander: "I hate it when people make Voldemort act like some kind of mad kid _" Umm, okay. Well aren't all psychopathic homicidal jerks just grown kids with power anyway?

Kenny: Glad you still like my story, but there's not much I can do about your computer problem…except post with shorter chapters…but that ain't gonna happen…so good luck to ya! ^_^; Thanks for revewing and reading!

PBlegacy: Hey Leg! New name and everything, glad someone told me in advance this time. Nah, I decided to keep it the way it is and put up warnings galore! And if they start bitchin' about it then I'll just post somewhere else. Thanks for revewing yo!

Maligirl Spike: Save the best for last. AHHH!!!! You evil, psychotic, demon! No need to threaten. Here's the chapter already sheesh! See you at school eventually! I only have one last thing to say to you "BILLY! I like yo feet."

Potter/Pikachu: Welp, that's it.

Harry: Quite a few reviews you got there.

Sirius: All thanks to me of course! What with my stupendous come back.

Remus: Hey! I was there too.

Sirius: Oh yes that too. *_mutters_* But _I_ was in it most of the time.

Remus: *_narrows eyes_* We were in it the same amount!

Crypty: Actually, I think this chapter would have been much better if I had played a role in it.

Harry: *_mumbles_* It would definitely make the chapter scarier.

Potter/Pikachu: Okay, enough of this garbage. Another reminder about the pole in case you skipped it…Carmen and Veronica, which house should they be in and why. That's your projects for this weekend.

Harry: So read…

Crypty: Review…

Remus: Flame with reason…

Sirius: and please kids….Just do crack, its not wack!

Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Girls, Teachers, and KeysOh my!

A special Happy Birthday to The Lady Reaper of the shadows

Potter/Pikachu: Oh dear sweet mother! *_eyes go wide_* three amazing things just happened at the same time.

Sirius: What the fosheezy izzle it P – O double T bizzle?

Remus: Word. That's bizzitchen mofo! Hella tizight yo!

Potter/Pikachu: *_raises eyebrow_* Uh, what the hell are you guys talking about.

Sirius: *_shrugs_* I dunno.

Remus: Heard it on the radio. What did we say by the way?

Potter/Pikachu: Sirius said: What the fuck is it Pott my bitch? And Remus said: I agree. That is bitchin' mother fucker! Hella good man.

Remus: *_eyes wide_* I'd better erase that off the birthday card I sent my mother then.

Sirius: *_nods in understanding_* Ohhh! I izzle'd where I should have shizzle'd. Yeah, its all coming together.

Potter/Pikachu: *_stares at them oddly_* Huh. No more talking for you guys anymore. Anyway, back to what I was saying. The first thing that is utterly amazing is that this chapter is actually **out** in less then two months! And, its only like 16 pages long! And, I got over 500 reviews! It's been so long since I wrote a short chapter. I…don't know how to feel just now.

Sirius: You should feel good. Now you can things done faster so you can eventually get back into important things. Like me for instance!

Potter/Pikachu: *_rolls eyes_* Only in your mind Sirius. Now, Disclaimer time. Remy, its your turn.

Remus: Foshizz – never mind. Disclaimer: Potter/Pikachu does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the empress of all authors, the queen of literature, and the goddess of all things that have to do with HP books.. J.K Rowling! She doesn't own **Demon Knights**; they belong to the great television series **_Tales From the Crypt_**. She also doesn't own any of Sisqo's, Janet Jackson's, that song from Anastasia's lyrics (twisted the words in case you haven't noticed) or any other lyrics that you recognize. The only thing she owns in this story is the plot, and the characters you don't reorganize in the fic.

Potter/Pikachu: *_claps_* Magnifique Moony! Now Sirius, its about that time you introduce the title.

Sirius: Yahoo! Its my time to shine!****

**Sirius: Chapter 12:**

**Girls, Teachers and Key's…Oh my!**

Finally, the brim of the Sorting hat split open and shouted….

GRYFFINDOR! 

Above all the polite clapping from the female Gryffindor's, who were irritated at the prospect of having such a charlatan become a threat to those who had boyfriends in their House, above all of the hoots and cheers from the male Gryffindor's, who were all to happy to have said drool worthy charlatan in their House, was Harry's pathetic howling…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why!? Why!? OH WHY GOD!? WHY!!!????" 

His not so exaggerated blubbering went by unnoticed to the student body, but he certainly had most of the teacher's attention. Remus, easily hearing with his advanced senses, poked at Sirius to let him know of his Godson's odd reaction. Dumbledore saw the act to, looking on with curious amusement. Oh yes, he'd love to see how this turn of events would affect the young charge.

Harry was blissfully unaware of these observations though, for he was banging his head on the table, repeatedly asking God, "Why? Why? Why!?????" and erm…dry-bawling, so to speak, as he did so. Only Harry Potter could manage to sob his little heart out without so much as a tear touch his cheek.

Contrary to how Harry felt, Carmen, along with the rest of the Gryffindor table, was decidedly overjoyed with her Houses choice. She picked up the hat and hugged it to her chest giving a little twirl. "You beautiful, beautiful sombrero you! Thank you, thank you!" The hat sputtered indignantly in her grasp until she plopped it back on the stool. She skipped past a very shocked looking McGonagall and to the Gryffindor table, where almost all the boys were either standing up to offer there seat or gesturing to an empty one next to them.

Ron was one of the boys among them. Harry's eyes flashed in his sudden anger and felt the little crackle in his hands that indicated his powers surfacing. He grabbed one of Ron's arms and yanked him back down, the thought that he could have pulled the arm right out of the socket, or at least cause some dislocation, not even coming into consideration in his mind.

Before Ron could protest against his friend, Harry hissed with the most deadly vehement he only used when having spoken to Romeo and Voldemort (as of late), "If you even think of getting up again Ron I'll beat you like you stole something."

Ron's eyes went wide at the blunt threat. He was about to wave it off as a joke, but Harry's dead set features told him that he was as serious as the meaning deemed, and so wisely stayed quiet.

Harry paid no mind to the look of hurt and disturbance Ron had. Apologies would come later, he had bigger things to worry about then his friend's fear of being disfigured.

Meanwhile, Carmen scanned the table for supposedly an empty seat, even though there were plenty to go around with the new expansion. She brushed off desperate offers and swatted a few hands that beckoned her to be by there side. She had her mind set for one place to sit and one place to sit alone…and that was with a certain miniature, green eyed, scrumptious, dead sexy…erm teenage boy. Now where was the little minx? Her face lit up in utter delight, spotting her future husband next to some kid with red hair and freckles.

"Chico!" she shouted over the noise, waving happily over to the black haired boy trying vainly to cover his face with his hand, "Chico honey! Yoohoo!" Carmen stood on her tiptoes to see a space not even an anorexic hamster could fit in. "Do you think I could squeeze in over there?"

"Um sorry, no room!" Ginny called back to her tersely, who was a few seats down from Harry's row.

"Are you sure? Cause I think I could – "

"NO!"

Already being led to sit down by two animalistic looking sixth years, Carmen hesitantly took a seat, throwing anxious glances towards Harry that he was desperately trying not to return.

"Hey thanks Ginny," Harry said gratefully.

Ginny giggled in response, her friends around her imitating the gesture like machines on command, "No problem." She gave him an alluring wink, and if Harry didn't know any better he could've sworn that she'd just licked her lips.

Harry's eye twitched. He quickly turned forward and slumped in his seat, placing his hands on his head and shaking it unbelievingly, "I'm bloody surrounded," he whispered to himself hoarsely.

"If we're all quite finished?" McGonagall huffed, looking pointedly at Carmen and Harry. She raised her eyebrows briefly at the glare Harry was giving her, before returning to her list.

"Zimmermen Latonya!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mitchelson Joshua!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cantrel Beanca!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Mussalini Leonard"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jeinkins Veronica!"

Harry knew it was her even before she stepped out of the crowd. Where ever Carmen was Veronica couldn't be far behind, and vice versa. They were like two freakin' shadows that clung to each other or something. He pulled at his hair, hidden from Veronica's view by the heads in front of him. He considered praying again, but remembering how affective that was last time, he decided to just let fate take over from there. 'Not that fate's ever on my side either.'

Veronica slipped the Hat on, it having no problems fitting even with her micro-braids wrapped in a wacky bun on top of her head.

Seconds ticked by into minutes. Harry wasn't sure what he would do if Veronica was put into his House too. It would be three of them, that is if Harry's suspicions were correct on saying that Ginny Weasley would also be joining the stalker brigade, and he may be safe in certain classes but there was no escaping in Gryffindor Tower. Would he even be able to sleep at night without one or all of them jumping him in the dead of the night and using him, as Carmen so subtly put it, as a, he gulped, sex toy? Harry groaned.  'I'll be passed around like a hot potato!!!' 

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted suddenly, cutting through Harry's trek of unhappy thinking.

Harry slumped further down in his chair as the Slytherin table cheered for their new addition. Well, at least that was one less girl he had to worry about raping him. He caught site of Carmen clapping for Veronica in an obvious act of mockery. She twisted around, still clapping, and grinned triumphantly at him, as if to say "I've got you all to myself now!"

Harry immediately turned away. Oh right, Carmen would have no trouble harassing him twice as much to fill in for Veronica. 'I wonder if they have chastity belts for men.'

One person however, did not seem to keen with the decision of her placement as everyone else was…

"OH, HELL NO!"

…and that of course, was Veronica herself. 

She tore the Hat off of her head angrily, staring at it with the utmost hatred. "I said Gryffindor you stupid hat! GRYFFINDOR!" And probably for the first time in Hogwarts history, Veronica Jeinkins wrapped her fingers around the center of the Sorting Hat and unmercifully began to strangle it. 

"Teach. You. To. Screw. With. ME!" she said through gritted teeth, shaking the tattered hat in the air as she tightened her hold.

"Ms. Jeinkins!" Professor McGonagall boomed in outrage, once getting out of her shock. "Stop this foolishness at once and go take a seat!"

Veronica scowled irritably and slapped the hat back on the stool, but stayed where she was. "Hold up a minute, let me get a do over."

McGonagall gaped at her, "Do over?" she sputtered, the absurdity of it all almost too much to handle. She exhaled, regaining her normal composed and dignified self, "There are no do over's Ms. Jeinkins. The Sorting Hat takes into serious consideration of your attributes and can decide only once which House you should be in. Now, if you would please take a seat at your new table we can get on with the sorting."

"But – "

"Now! Ms. Jeinkins," McGonagall said sternly.

Veronica looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table before stomping off to the Slytherins.

A few heavy pants from the Hat later and the sorting continued, the tables steadily filling out the empty spaces. It finally ended with the last section of sixth years. Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling more brightly then Harry had ever seen as the Headmaster observed the myriad of students.

"Welcome, welcome to those who are new and those who are returning for another year. It warms my heart to see so many familiar faces, despite these dark times." He paused, glancing sympathetically at the Hufflepuff table. "Well, I'm well aware of how long the sorting took and that you're all hungry, so I'll try and make this years announcement quick.

"There will be a curfew set for students of all years: nine o' clock in the evening on weekdays…" outraged cry's and groans sounded throughout the Hall. Dumbledore waited patiently for it to die down before continuing, "and ten thirty on weekends. Visits to Hogsmead will have escorts by a Professor. There will be no leaving the grounds unless there is a teacher for an escort and, as always, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. If any of these rules fail to be followed, House deduction, a months detention, or any other punishment your Head of House sees fit, will be in order. No exceptions…"

"Man, I don't believe this," Ron groaned amongst the others, "we'll never have any fun at this rate!"

"Even I think this is a little much," Hermione said quietly, hesitant to disagree with a teachers word.

Ron's eyebrows shot up into his hair, exchanging a bemused glance with Harry, "Well, then it must be if Hermione thinks so."

"…In light of all this, I'm happy to say that the regular Quidditch tournament will be returning this year," again, Dumbledore was faced with a loud interruption from the students, this time in a more positive sense. Dumbledore chuckled as he saw students give high fives and pump there fists in the air happily. He raised a hand and for silence after a few moments and continued on, "but there will be a new set of regulations regarding safety along with that too, as in being watched by a Professor at all times during practice sessions and an escort to the Quidditch Pitch. Mr. Filtch has also posted fifty more magical pranks and items that will not be allowed in the halls or in the Common Rooms.

"As you can see, we have a few new teachers joining us tonight. Please allow me to first introduce your new Journalism teacher, Mister Chanler." The silent man at the end of the table stood up and nodded as everyone politely applauded. He was very round and had a red face. He had thin hair that was combed over to hide a large bald spot, and had small coke-bottle glasses that enlarged his hooded eyes. 

Harry thought he certainly looked like the average head of the newspaper guy, especially with the front pocket of his robes filled with varied sizes of quills and a notepad. 'Bet he'd have a calculator if they worked here.'

"Journalism sign up sheets will be posted in your common rooms," said Dumbledore, as Chanler took his seat. "Our next Professor will be heading our Dueling Club, which in light of last year I think is now a necessity but is still optional, please welcome Professor Tonks."

The pink haired woman scrambled to her feet, her chair screeching behind her in her haste. She waved merrily to the students, folding her middle and ring finger in the rock on! sign as they clapped.

"Our next Professor will be teaching Physical Education classes, lets give a warm welcome for Professor Black."

….

Harry could've sworn he heard crickets chirping.

Fed up with all the tense silences every time his Godfathers name was mentioned, Harry stood up and clapped quick and loud. "WOOO! YEAH! Go Professor Black!!!" he continued to cheer, even as the silence stretched. He clenched his hand into a fist and rotated his arm in the air, hooting like a jock.

Sirius snorted, having a hard time keeping up a professional façade.

Seconds later Hermione and Ron followed in Harry's footsteps. Soon the rest of Gryffindor's joined in, then Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and even a few Slytherin's. Sirius raised his eyebrows and held out his hands in a peace sign before returning to his seats.

"Ah, very good," Dumbldore said once the cheering died down. "Our next two I'm sure you all remember and know well. Professor Pomfrey, our very own Hogwarts nurse, will be teaching our new Medical charms and healing potions, which we are very lucky to have added on for it is usually taught in College University's." Madam Pomfrey stood up and was greeted with the usual applause. "Now don't fret. An expert Healer from St. Mungo's will be taking her place in the Hospital Wing. Our next Professor I'm sure you all remember as your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor two years ago, please welcome back our new Astronomy teacher, Professor Lupin."

Every House except a majority of the Slytherins clapped hardily, glad to see their favorite teacher back for another year.

Remus bowed, grinning and blushing at the recognition.

"Well, that seems to be all. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for – "

BANG!

The entrance doors to the Great Hall slammed open, interrupting Dumbldeore in mid sentence. A tall, muscular young man strode into the Hall, a leather brief case swinging by his side, and up to the Head Table. He was completely bald, with light brown skin that had no imperfections, but the most striking thing about the mysterious man was his bright honey eyes. The man took a moment to shift his brief case in his other hand so he could shake Dumbledore's aged one.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain the lost attention, "My apologies to you all, but it seems we have one more teacher to introduce. Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cunningham."

Applause was abroad once again. It looked like the girl population could finally get retribution, as this Professor Cunningham was a good deal on the handsome side.

"I trust that each and every one of you will treat your new teachers with the same kind of respect and demure Hogwarts has always been capable of. Now, with out further ado, Tuck In!" And with a clap of his hands, all kinds of delicious foods appeared on all of the tables

"Finally!" Ron shouted as he began to load his plate with a little bit of everything.

Hermione eyed her boyfriend with slight distaste as she more discreetly added chicken and rice to her plate. "I think Dumbledore made a great choice for a Defense teacher this year," she said nonchalantly, but her occasional glances his way proved her to be just as attracted to him as the other girls.

"Why do you say that?" Ron grunted suspiciously, "You've never even heard of him. Unless he's been in a book you've read?"

"Well…n-no," Hermione stammered. "What I meant was that he appears to be a very competent teacher in that area…"

"You mean he appears to be very good looking," Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not lying about that one," Parvati Patil added, looking at the strapping young Professor with dreamy eyes.

Her best friend, Lavender Brown giggled into her hand, "I certainly wouldn't mind taking private Defense lessons with the likes of him." She paused in thought, then a secretive smile appeared on her face, "I wonder how old he is, I bet it wouldn't be so bad if he was in his early twenty's…"

"Oy!" said Dean, slapping his forehead, "It's bloody Lockheart all over again!"

"And what was wrong with Lockheart?" giggled a Gryffindor fourth year.

"Just the small fact that he was an imbecile lass," said Seamus matter-of-factly.

"That's true," admitted another girl in fifth year, "but he was still fine though."

"Ugh!" Ron rolled his eyes as their side of the table erupted in girlish giggling. "Can you believe this Harry? They're actually approving of that idiot Lockheart! Harry? Hey Harry!"

Harry was not paying attention to the bawdy conversation. He was not aware of the gales of laughter, nor was he aware of his friend questioning him. He had his full attention on one thing, and that was the new Defense teacher, who was making small talk with the other teachers as innocent as could be…

The supposed Professor Cunningham.

The moment the man stepped foot into the Hall, Harry was bombarded with a aura wave so powerful that he was almost knocked out of his seat by the force. He bit back a scream as the same feeling he had on the train overrode his senses. Except this time there was no compartment door to smother it and no Malfoy to pop up and bother him out of his daze…

No, not a daze. He was in a fucking nightmare now.

The physical pains were easier to deal with – his stars on his palm were searing and pulsing like mad – but what was going on inside of him was almost unbearable. The entirety of it all was burning and freezing at the same time, and a terror was seeping into him like a fast acting virus. Everything was hopeless, everything was impossible…he was too powerful, he was unstoppable, Harry was no match against Cypress.

For a few seconds, Harry had ultimately given up…

…then he got a hold of himself…mostly.

'He's our teacher,' Harry thought, as the corkscrews slowly began to turn again. 'Cypress is our teacher. The First Class Demon is our teacher…okay and…yeah…he's definitely our teacher…' Damn. They really weren't joking when they said '**The savior of light and the demon will meet.'******

He stared at the Demon disguised in human skin, laughing along with the other Professor's at some joke he told. This was what evil was made of, this was what would bring back the darkness, this was what influenced mortals like Voldemort to go Dark, this was lies…temptation…torture…

This was what Knights were created for.

'Shit! Quit looking so obvious.' Harry turned away when the Demon, as if feeling his gaze alone amongst all of the students, (Harry wouldn't put such a feet past him) looked towards the Gryffindor table. McGonagall said something to him and pointed at them, and eventually the rest of the tables. She must have thought he was curious about the Houses and was going into full explanation of each.

A hand waved in front of his face. He blinked in surprise, looking into the concerned face of the hands owner.

"You all right mate?" said Ron. "You fazed out there for a moment."

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Fine, I'm just fine," Harry said hurriedly. His hand had settled into a nice dull throb, and the weird cold and hot feeling strangling his insides was wearing away. Yeah, he was fine…considering what was going on at least.

"You sure? You haven't even touched your food yet," Ron persisted.

Harry looked at his empty plate, and then at all of the delicious food that radiated heavenly smells. The House Elves had outdone themselves as usual. 'I should go and see Dobby sometime,' he thought. The hyper active House Elf may be a little overly jovial, but he was good company.

He saw the Demon once again casually staring at him through his peripheral vision. Harry sharply put his attention back on the food, and found that he had no appetite.

"I'm not really hungry. I had a lot of candy when I was with Sirius and Remus on the train, probably filled me up." He took a swig of Pumpkin juice, trying to settle his churning stomach.

"See, I always say not to eat so many sweets on the train, now look, you don't even have any room for a healthy dinner," Hermione scolded lightly, catching the tale ends of their conversation. "Well, except for you Ron. It seems you always manage to make room."

"Right you are 'Mione!" Ron slung his arm around her shoulders affectionately, making Hermione blush before she followed suit in his action.

"Oh you," she murmured.

After the dessert was served, and greedily devoured, the table cleared and Dumbledore once again stood up.

"Before you all head up to bed, I would ask that if the Prefects would please escort the transfer and first year students to the common rooms this year. Good night!"

"I'll see you guys in the Common room," Hermione said as she stood to lead the new students. "First years! Transfers! Over here! Follow me!"

Ron stretched in his seat before standing, "Come on Har', let's get going before they clog up the entrance."

Harry hesitated. What was he supposed to do now? There was the Demon, already on his way to some teacher's quarter made for him in some unknown part of the castle. Should he act now? And if so, was he merely to keep an eye on the Demon? Should he follow him? Or was he supposed to just jump him? Go for the sneak attack. His excessively high dark power came to mind again. He couldn't go against him! He hadn't even started his training yet!

Everything was happening to fast. Thoughts and fears raced across his mind. Was Cyrpress going to attack the staff…the students…right this moment? Or would he wait? Was he going after Harry? Did he know who Harry was?

Then Harry noticed something he hadn't paid much attention to before. 

The suitcase. 

There was something about it. Was it just him, or did that seven star pattern embroidered in the middle of the front look awfully familiar.

Oh hell. He looked down at his palm and then at the retreating back of Cunningham. The Demon had the other three key's!

'I wish Ivory and Asuka were here right about now…'

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped slightly when McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. "Yes Professor?"

"Would you please follow me, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. What could the Headmaster want with him? Did he know about Cypress? ''Course he doesn't,' he quickly rebuked, 'then he wouldn't have hired the thing.'

He told Ron to go on without him and then went to follow the Deputy Headmistress to Dumbledore's office.

"Reeses pieces," McGonagall said to the stone Gargoyle. What was once an inanimate statue seconds ago, the Gargoyle suddenly sprung to life with a grunt and moved out the way. They walked through the entrance and up the winding staircase in silence, apparently going to leave Harry in the dark about what the Headmaster wanted to speak about. McGonagall knocked on the oak door and waited for the Headmaster's pleasant "Come in."

"I shall see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Potter. Good night." She smiled politely, and then turned on her heals to leave him to face the Headmaster alone.

Harry entered the familiar circular office. Having visited it so many times throughout his years at Hogwarts, all the misshaped sparkling trinkets and snoozing portraits of former Headmasters didn't come as much of a surprise to him anymore.

Except for one thing.

Well, it didn't come as so much a surprise, but it definitely caught his attention. 

Up on one of Dumbledore's many shelves, resting in glass casing, was Gryffindor's Blade.

Good Lord, when did that piece of stainless steel and jewel-encrusted hilt become so utterly beautiful.

His gloved hand clenched and unclenched into a fist on its own accord. Suddenly he wanted nothing more on this earth then to wield that sword…

…But how was he supposed to get it with the Headmaster sitting right in front of it, an unknown guardian to a new extension of his arm.

"Please, do have a seat Mr. Potter," Dumbledore broke the silence and Harry's musing's kindly, indicating to the winged chair in front of his great desk.

Harry took a seat, tearing his eyes away from the sword to carefully watch the Headmaster. He didn't sound angry, so he must not be in trouble. But Albus Dumbledore was never an easy man to read, and no power Harry developed would ever be able to solve the mysteries of his mind. Aside from his telekinesis, but that only worked on animals now.

Dumbledore picked up a small candy dish, "Reeses pieces?" he proffered.

Harry shrugged and took a few pieces of the circular peanut butter candies; he hadn't eaten dinner after all.

"Erm, you wanted to see me about something Sir?"

"Oh yes! Right you are," he said, finishing up his own Reeses. He pulled open a drawer and took out what looked to be the Daily Prophet.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, 'Not again!!'

Dumbledore unfolded the paper so that the front page was facing Harry. He prepared to say something, but before he could get anything out of his mouth Harry launched into an explanation, predicting the question that would come forth.

"Professor, I don't care what that stupid paper says buy you've gotta believe me, I'm not doing drugs or taking that M.P.I junk!" he blurted out. "I didn't even know what it was until today…"

"Hold on now Harry!" Dumbledore stopped him, chuckling. "I was never accusing you of taking M.P.I."

Harry ducked his head sheepishly, realizing who exactly he was ranting to. "Oh."

Dumbledore smiled, "Though it is good to hear that directly from you. I assume you and your Godfather had a little discussion about this earlier?" he said knowingly.

"Yeah. It's all cleared up now. At least I hope," Harry added the last part quietly to himself.

"Well I'm certain he has no reason to doubt you," said Dumbledore. "Now, since it is clear that these new abilities you've seemed to have adopted aren't due to drug influence…where did these powers come about?"

Harry stared into those piercing blue eyes, trying not to fidget, just like he did with Sirius. Here goes the real test. If he could convince Dumbledore then he could keep up this charade with anyone. He shrugged, shook his head, and planted the most bewildered look his face could contort. "I don't really know Sir."

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked, almost pleadingly, "I wont be angry with you."

"No, its nothing like that…" Harry paused. 'Remember, this is Dumbledore you're talking to. You need a better explanation then 'I don't know'.' He sighed, "How can I put this…it's like, whenever I'm in some type of extreme danger one part of mind sort of shuts down and my body just well…" he pointed to the newspaper, "does all that stuff in the pictures."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, all the while studying him intently. "A defensive instinct?"

Harry nodded feverishly. It made him feel better that Dumbledore had guessed right but didn't know why he had defense instincts. "Yeah, exactly."

Dumbledore sighed, glancing back down at the newspaper as if for reassurance that it was there before looking back up at Harry. "It's been a long time since I've said this but I am truly stumped," he said earnestly. "Of all my years…and believe me, those are many, many years…" he smiled jokingly, "I've never seen anything like this. By all means Harry, without the use of magic, you've defied the laws of gravity and strength without even trying, its truly mind boggling!"

Harry winced. Just when he thought he couldn't get any weirder, he just had to go and boggle the Headmaster! "Is that bad?"

"Well, that depends." He steepled his fingers and set them under his chin. "When you're…doing all of this, do you have any control of your actions?"

Harry thought about this a moment. Yes, he always had complete control when he was fighting. But if he said that it might throw out his defensive instinct idea out the window. "Yeah, sort of," at Dumbledore's look of confusion he hurriedly continued, "I mean, I can stop and go when I want to, its not like I'm on an automatic rampage…I just don't know how I'm doing it."

Once again Dumbledore was silent, turning his answers over in his head. "Interesting," he said quietly. "Am I correct in saying this type of defensive instinct has happened before the incident in Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked down and chewed his lip. No point in lying there, he remembered the meetings Dumbledore and various others had in Remus' house and Harry had usually been the topic of discussion. "Yes Sir."

"At the Dursley's and at young Remus' place?" Harry nodded. "I really must apologize. I have no idea how those Death Eaters managed to get through the wards…"

"It's all right Professor," Harry said sincerely. He may have been able to keep out the Death Eaters, but the wizened Wizard's had no way of predicting the Devlin's magic. "Voldemort probably managed to breech through the wards."

"Not even Voldemort should have been able to though. It seems wouldn't matter, seeing the antics of your relatives." A dark look crossed the old mans features and Harry could've sworn he saw a hint of guilt glint in his eyes. "I'm truly sorry Harry, it was a horrible idea to leave you with the Dursley's, I just wish I could – "

"Please Professor," Harry interrupted. "You don't have to apologize, what's done is done. Besides, there wasn't any lasting damage." 'Except for my mental stability and self-esteem.'

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head with a smile, "We're straying off topic here. The reason I wanted to know all of this was because I wanted to be sure this was something you could handle. None of the staff would be able to train you, aside from Professor Cunningham maybe."

Harry coughed at the name, eyes wide in fear, "P-professor Cunningham Sir?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, still partly in his train of thought, "I think he's probably more educated in that department then everyone else here, perhaps we could arrange something…"

Harry held his breath, back stiff against the chair. Psycho First Class Demon tutoring him in something he already knew…definitely not good! He'd be as good as dead!

"…but, since you're certain you have this completely under control…?"

"Oh yes, Sir! I don't need any help at all!"

"And it's not hurting you at all?"

"Nope."

"Well then," Dumbledore clapped his hands, "I want to ask you two things: the first is that you make it your utmost priority not to abuse these abilities, and the other is to come straight to me if anything strange or harmful surfaces from it."

"Of course Sir."

"Good." He stood up and walked around his desk. "Let's get you off to bed then."

They walked down corridors and up the moving staircases, conversing quietly about current events and other misdemeanors, until finally they reached Gryffindor Tower.

Dumbledore said the password to the portrait of The Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor's common room, "Double-Bubble witz," and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about anything," he said kindly, "you know where my office is. Pleasant dreams Harry."

With that, the Headmaster gave another small pat on his shoulder and left.

Harry entered the dark common room, surprisingly wide-awake despite the long night. He walked up the stairs and went into the boy's dorm. Soft snores could be heard, indicating everyone was sound asleep. He dressed, and felt his way to his bed. After bumping into several bedposts and tripping over trunks, he finally whispered, "Screw it," and concentrated on something that had pissed him off just recently, 'Carmen getting into Gryffindor.' A second later and the room were slightly illuminated by a soft emerald green light.

'I can't believe that worked!' He thought, as he maneuvered his way to his bed by actually using his eyeballs as flashlights. 'Ha, who needs night vision goggles!' He climbed into his four-poster bed and closed the hangings around him. Blinking a few times, his glowing eyes winked out. He looked at his wand for a moment and took a deep breath. "Silencio," he whispered to the tip of it. He braced himself for a burning pain, but when none came he breathed easily. His development was over.

Next, he tapped his small golden communicator once and spoke into it, "Ive, Asi? One of you guy's there?"

Moments past. Soft static the only sound coming from the marble. Before he was going to go in search of the Demon's quarters himself, but then reason hit him like a ton of bricks and he decided to consult Ivory and Asuka first. 

He was about to repeat his call, but the familiar voice of Ivory was finally heard.

"Hmm, Harry? That you?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah. Um, were you guys sleeping?"

"Mmhmm," there was loud a yawn. "What's up mini man?"

"Something's come up. I think you should wake up Asuka."

"Really? Alright, hold on…" 

Some shuffling sounded.

"leave m'alone," a faint scratchy voice said.

"Wake up Asi! Its important."

There was a slight groan of protest, something that sounded like a pillow flopping against something solid, then a "Kay, kay fine!"

"Hello Harry?" Definitely Asuka this time, "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm at Hogwarts now," he started off pleasantly, not wanting to alarm them while still in there sleepy state.

"Oh, that's good," came Ivory's voice. "Any trouble along the way?"

"No. But there's a slight problem."

"What is it?"

Harry took another deep breath, "Are you guy's sitting down?"

"We are now," Asuka said worriedly. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Well, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and I think it's Cypress…"

*****************************************************************

Potter/Pikachu: Ahh, another cliffy to another chapter. How…*grins* deliciously evil.

Harry: *eyes P/P strangely* You sound like Mr. Burns when you say that.

Potter/Pikachu: *steeples fingers* Excellent.

Sirius: If you're Mr. Burns then I'm Homer. *eyes get hooded and stares off into distance* Mmmm, chocolate frogs, *makes gurgling sound with his throat as drool dribbles down the corner of his mouth*

Remus: Eww. Somebody go get this guy a bucket before he floods the place.

Sirius: *snaps out of daze* Hey! Don't hate on Homer!

Potter/Pikachu: We're only talking about one person here, and it ain't me Remus Harry or Homer.

Sirius: Oh good…hey wait a minute – 

Potter/Pikachu: ON to the thank you's! Oh and BTW, Thanks to everyone who contributed to the vote. It really helped, and your ideas and propositions were something I hadn't even thought of. Thanks again!

Luinthoron: First reviewer yeah! Those were some good choices, especially the Hufflepuff one, (never thought of it that way) but it went this way. Hope you liked the results. Thanks for reading!

Persona non grata: I know that doesn't make sense, that's the point. My Spanish teacher told me what it meant a long time ago, but, since that's how'd I say it in English anyway, I put it down.

Zombiewolf: Yeah I know. But I'm still hesitant to change it. I just don't see this as an R type of fic. Thanks for reading anyway.

Black Rapture: Thank you. I f'in love it when ya'll review ^_^. 

Sykoticstalker27: *squints* Ahh! Potter-Freak! I didn't recognize you. And yes, the name is rather suiting. *laughs nervously* don't hurt me! Anyway Dumbledore didn't talk about M.P.I but I hope this little chat was sufficient enough. Sorry I had leave you with another cliff-hanger, please forgive me! ^_^;  Thanks for reading.

The Lady Reaper of the shadows: Partially resurfaced anyway *hisses* the light, the light! *ahem* Happy birthday! Here's the chapter and a big plate of chocolate chip M&M cookies! Thanks for reviewing!

FroBoy: Thank you!

Pendragon92: Life, punishment, laziness, and various other things. But at least this one came out a little faster then usual. Thanks for reading!

Arsinoe: Thank you. And I'm sure Romeo will pop back in the story after another chapter or two ;)

GunSmoke2: Thank you!

GinnyHarryP: Yeah, who doesn't! The harder Harry's life is the more entertainment for us! Thanks for reviewing.

Firecracker2: Thanks man. Hope you approved of the Houses choice.

Christy: Hey Christy! Glad you liked the chapter. Eh well, not every part of this story can be action packed, give Harry some time to breathe! He needs a mellow chapter every now and when. Sorry, but Harry needs to be tortured so I split it up, one in Gryffindor the other in Slytherin. Its how things roll I'm afraid. Thanks for reviewing!

Gadoskanma: "you suck cock hoe kiss my ass and eat my shit" God I love pasting flames! Anyways…um well, this is weird. Eww, that's kinda nasty, I think I heard something like that on the movie Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. Great stuff that movie…well um…hmm. All I can say is well…I dunno, try to use something a little better next time *grins* I use this shit for quotes all the time.

Susire: Thank you very much! I think I'm going to start putting up another warning that says: Please read fic in privacy for fear of being stared oddly at. ^_^; I'm glad you like the little chats I have. And yeah, apparently this fic, which I just realized recently, is based on a lot of build up. So that's one of the reasons this thing has taken so long to just get to Hogwarts. Heh heh. I'm glad this is yo fave! I'd tell Siri and Remy that they kick ass, but I'm afraid it would boost their already overflowing ego's a notch to high :)

TuxedoMack: Yahooo! The mac is back. :( Sorry you went through so much trouble just to review, but I am very appreciative anyway. Glad it was worth the wait. Ivory is our little source of childish humor. Oh yeah, well I got a little careless on chapter 11, so I may have missed a few key points. The M.P.I bit was kinda hard to put together, since I wasn't sure how the Wizarding World would take seeing a little kid going Matrix Keanu Reeves style on them. So I thought about how someone in our world would react to that. It was either aliens, scientific military experiments, or drugs. And since they don't have the type of Military we're thinking of, I figured drugs would be sufficient. Drugs are the solution to everything ^_^! Ahh, you know me too well. I hope your heart is in good condition and that this chapter didn't give you another shock. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Orome1: Thanks dude. *shrugs* Like I said, can't have action in every chapter. However, where one great scene could've been…another better scene will eventually come to be. Never doubt the mind of the psychotic *grins*. For those three months, I believe I was doing…absolutely nothing of importance ^_^; It is my duty as a lazy bum to keep up such a task at any given time. Hmm, those roof tops of Hogwarts are starting to sound real interesting right about now, *nudges Ormoe* if ya know what I mean. You'll have to wait and see, and thanks again!

Kevin-McKay: Thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter!

Gaul1: Thank you! And he'll get to those books eventually. I'm still not sure what you mean by the dagger.

Ice-Tea-1983: Thank yo. Hope this cliffy matches up to the last. *ducks head* yeah I know, I'm not to good with mush and emotional, I tend to repeat myself more then usual when I get there. Very annoying. But extremely necessary. Ha, very funny. That's why this ones out earlier then usual so nah! :p

Nasser Himura: Why thank you. The training will begin in a chapter or two, still not quite sure. Well, you were right on the nose when it came to the houses. Good job! *offers a chocolate brownie as a prize*

Imadork32489: yello again. Oooh, you are evil! Wanting to put them both in his house, shame, shame! What, Sirius and Remus have a right to dance, well maybe not  on a train or in public. Good to know the voices in your head are doing alright. Heh, poor Harry, he's a drug addict and didn't even know it. Thanks again!

Andrea10: Thanks, I'm starting to lose track of all the cussing and violence I put in so forgive me. Harry sang in around part 2 of Chapter 10. It should be in there somewhere.

Imaginaryfriend101: Well, I'm glad that this didn't loose its pazass even though they reached Hogwarts. Yeah, that's Harry's problems in a nutshell. I dunno what's wrong with Dumbledore these days, getting senile I guess. Can't blame him this time though, this DADA is a little different from the others. Heh, you'll just have to wait and see. Yup, that was Tonks alright. I'm not sure how she is in the books, but hopefully I'll get close in this story. If I'm completely off well…That's the greatness of posting a fic that's AU! Um, well its so evil and scary looking that I…haven't thought of it yet. ^_^; Ooooh, those are some good ideas, I'll keep those in mind. Now I have a question for you, What the hell is Blaise Zabani exactly? In one fic it's a boy and another its and in other's it's a girl. I even checked the books, but they just mention the name with no description or a he or she somewhere! Well, if it is a girl then Harry will be royally screwed. A girl from all four houses!? Poor kid. I'll think about the pen pal thing, it'll have to come a little later so Harry can be caught off guard with all the other stuff he's doing. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

Smell my minty fresh breath: Thank you. Aww, its not they're fault. Give Sirius and Molly a break, they were only thinking what any logical person would if a munchkin could lift several thousand times his own weight,! Don't worry, no secret revealing for a while.

BratPrincess-187: Heh, please don't kill me. *ducks and hides* I have excuses! Excuses I tells ya! Thank ya very kindly, I'm just so freakin' happy that my funny bone has touched the hearts of millions! ^_^ Heh, desperate calls stand for desperate measures, too bad it praying didn't work though, heh heh! Draco, I dunno, in the books he seems to me that he'll be more of a neutral party, ya know on the light side cause he can't stomach Voldemort's crazy homicides, but not quite supporting the light out of spite and family. Well, I hope this cheered your spirits cause this chap has been the earliest post since I've written chapter 3!! I hope this was worth the wait. And I'll say it once, and most likely again, there will be no romance! Only healthy sexual harassment ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Pblegacy: Everybody is so cruel these days! Is your humor more important then Harry's sanity *everyone: YES!* Keep the computer using alive! Power to the people! *raises fist* Thanks for reading!

Star estrella: Thank you. You don't have a back button? Maybe its hidden or something. I'm glad you're willing to look beyond the cussing and continue reading. Kudos to you chap! Thanks again!

Smell my minty fresh breath (compliments of tic-tacs): Whoa. *raises eyebrow* Some ones a bit demanding. Well, lets see what we have here…I was never planning to have Harry tell anyone about his powers, so don't fret. There will be more fights with Romeo eventually. I'm glad you like Romeo, but I dunno if I'll make them best friends, there's the small problem of Romeo and Harry utterly despising each other. But hey, you never know. Dude, harsh, I don't like Hermione and Ron that much either but sheesh! You seem to freakin' hate them! *shrugs* Can't argue with ya there, they are annoying, Ron more so then Hermione. You don't think Harry's handsome already? Or at least cute. And he is a scrawny little midget, I can't change that as an individual. Well, don't count on me making him have a sudden growth spurt with a perfect tan, long flowing hair, and rippling muscles that are so big they can here what you're saying. This is not one of those 'Harry transforms into Brad Pitt (though he is gorgeous) or Fabio' fics. You don't think Harry's powerful enough of as it is!? I'll think about the training suggestions. I like the trunk idea by the way. And Romeo practically is a sword.  No one would be able to join anyway. No one else is in the prophecy other then who you already think and know is. Well that's their story and not mine, no one's going to anymore powerful then they already are, aside from Harry of course. Celebony's fic is absolutely marvelous! There's romance between Ron and Hermione but only a little bit of implication with Harry and Ginny, they never get together but hang out a little and nothing comes of it in this story but I think it will in her sequel. He's definitely powerful in that story. Don't worry I'll never abandon this story. Thanks for the hella long reviews! Peace!

VB: Ahh! Don't hate me! Sorry I had to leave you hanging, I'm evil, I do that kinda thing ;P Thanks for reviewing.

GammaGal: Thank you! I'll try and get em' out faster.

Kodomo: Thanks for reviewing. And thanks so much for those words in Japanese. I really appreciate it! ^_^

Pheonix-Writer: Bwa! You crazy. Well, I hope your wishes were satisfied heh heh, *ducks safely for cover behind a rock*

Angelis1: Well I'm sorry to hear that cause here's another cliffy!

E: Thanks! I try to edit, but I have a terrible habit of looking over the mistakes when I read it over. Sorry, I'll try harder next time. I know it gets on every ones nerves.

Laterose: Yeah, my favorite authors here! OH SHIT, I completely forgot she was in fourth! But well, that's where the ultimate power of AU comes in and since this is a AU story, I'm making the excuse that the whole things not in cannon! *mutters* I hope that works. Glad you liked the MPI. Yes probably, but Sirius being Sirius just assumed that was what Harry wanted. ( Sirius: SURPRISE! You're my son now!) and Harry, having the hellish family life he's had thus far, didn't complain. (Harry: Papa Padfoot!) Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

Cornflake: Whoa, um, *sweatdrops* you want me to kill off someone? So soon? Wow, and I thought I was murderous. Heh, well if its angst you want then well…*shrugs* you never know who the next victim may be ….dun, dun, DUN!!! *mysterious music plays in background* Thanks for reviewing.

Shinigumi: You know, the reason why I take so long is just to drive people crazy. *looks innocent* I at least this update was quick enough for you. Thanks for reviewing.

Lordofpies: Thank you, thank you *bows* Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Could be all of them or none of them for all I know. *grins evilly* Hmm what are kuni knives exactly? I think I've heard of it somewhere but can't quite put my finger on it. Thaks yo for the review. Peace and Chicken Greace!

Anabelle426: Sorry, but its bound to happen sometimes. Yes…yes and Thank you for reviewing.

Blood Angel of the Forsaken: Thanks. And I'm glad this is funny. Comedy is my specialty, at least I like to think that. Hope you liked this chapter.

Zimagesto: I've always been here, just in hibernation that's all. Glad you like Siri and Remus' chats. Ah, welcome to the club of insanity then, *gives bottle cap pin* where I think most of the members are the imaginary ones. And Cypress you shall see, and no breaks for Harry. He must suffer Damnit! Ooh, fan club eh? Me likey the way you thinks.  Heh, your warning has been taken into immediate notice. Thanks for revewing as always! Peace.

SilverCentaur: Yup. Its what the living do when they get the chance. Update that is. To bad I'm not quite alive. Glad you love the story. Thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama: Thank you. *wipes forehead* Glad someone understands my predicament. Nope, as you can see.

A-Brighter-Dawn: Thank you very, very, much! Sorry, sometimes I have a horrible knack for leaving terrible grades lying about in obvious places. Heh. ^_^;

The Zig: YAHOOO!!! Zig back and gracing me with her presence! Thank you, thank you, so happy that you liked the chapter. My little sister's confusion is an honor worth an infinity of…something. *pats shoulder* I suggest you feel very good about yourself for that one. Oh don't be so modest, you really helped me out there and you deserve all praises. No, actually the one I just got recently was the most stupid flame ever written. But not to worry, sometimes I wonder if stupidity is a virus. You're welcome, I'm glad the chapt was worth the wait. Really, I didn't know that, I do now though. *Laughs manically* Ahem, anyway, I try and stay on probation as long as I don't piss my mom off for a while. Peace and Chicken grease! 

Kanashii Wolf: Yeah! You reviewed too!!! Really, ooh spooky 0_o. You think there's a connection between the four of you, regardless the fact that Asuka and Ivory are fictional characters, *gasps*.  Oh that's hilarious! I wish me and my sister could argue that way, when we fight it either ends with me attempting to judo flip her over my back or her throwing some big ass pyramid shaped paper weight at my head! *sighs* Sisterly love, really feeling it. No its not going to have any slash, Harry was just being stupid and joking. Gotta love Cypress, evil sexy bastard…oops, getting carried away. Lol, I can just imagine Ron in cartoon version doing something like that! Double Lol!!!! I think I like your MPI better. Yeah, a lot of people said Hufflepuff, I dunno why I didn't think of it that way, its starting to seem obvious and now I feel stupid. ^_^; Aww, Harry gets no love. Thank you Lady Penguin type person. And I will be sure to attempt to fix my grammar. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

Potter/Pikachu: Well, that's all for now. Quite a hall up for a chapter that's only been up for a week or so. I dunno how long the next chapter will be or how long it'll take for it to come out. But by God it will be posted!!! *raises a mighty fist in the air* Even if I have to eat hot cheetos and drink rootbeer floats just to stay awake, and for my satisfaction! *mutters* But mostly for my satisfaction.

Sirius: *shakes head* You're going to get fat you keep eating junk like that.

Potter/Pikachu: Here's something you can eat Sirius *puts up middle finger*

Remus and Harry: Oooooh!

Sirius: Well I'll just take that then. *grabs air and pretends to be pocketing P/P's finger* Save it for another time.

Potter/Pikachu: Okay, lets wrap this bad boy up before my hands start cramping up from typing. Now remember…

Harry: Read…

Remus: Review…

Potter/Pikachu: Flame with reason and…

Sirius: …Make sure all you sexy lady's out there get my number. *puts fingers to ear and mouths*  call me!

Potter/Pikachu: *rolls eyes* How can you work a telephone when you put lucky charms in the oven.

Sirius: All boxes with little wiry string things coming out of the end are evil *shakes fist* I tells ya!!!

_Potter/Pikachu: This is Potter/Pikachu signing off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	15. He's a Demon in Disguise

Potter/Pikachu:comes running into and slams door against several angry cahinsaw clad readersI knew I shouldn't have funded that stupid weapons stand. clears throat Okay peoples, time for my pathetic explanation of why its this is up March 7th instead of Feb. 28th. Well, you see what had happened was, I was visiting Fictionalley, when BAM! An original angsty story idea hit me like a butt naked orangutan. I'm sorry, but the sheer magnitude of its genius just threw me off of HPDK for a while and well…I still haven't finished. However! Since I will mostly likely be murdalized if I don't post something soon, I give you all Part one of Chpt. 13!

Oh God! The crappiness of this is beyond words, but I'll revamp like crazy once I get part 2 over and done with. mutters and that pesky little original story out of my system. Do not fret dear readers, for Demon Knights shall live on!

**Potter/Pikachu: Chapter 13:**

**He's a Demon in Disguise**

The three Knights discussed the current situation into the late hours of the night. Half of it was spent quelling Harry's fears and calming him down, for after the realization that Cypress was indeed going to be teaching classes to children and going about with free rank to do as he pleased, he got a little hysterical…

"I CAN'T DO THIS! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I CAN DO THIS!"

Yup, just a teensy weensy bit hysterical.

"Harry. Come on sweetie calm down, okay. Everything's going to be alright," Asuka's voice soothed over the communicator. "You read the Prophecy remember? Cypress wont be able to hurt anyone as long as you keep quiet about it."

Harry took a few deep breaths. They'd said that three times already, but it was only now that he had been able to register their words. "I – I don't know Asuka. I felt his power and…" he swallowed, pushing back the memories of panic and fear, "there's just so much at risk."

"Listen Harry, I know you can do this," the Catheldra said sternly. "You're a Demon Knight danmit! And there hasn't been a Knight yet who couldn't keep their demon's in line."

Harry mentally groaned, Asuka's words not having the reassuring affect that was intended. He hoped he wouldn't be the first to break that record. "But what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Don't kid yourself Harry, you're hella strong and you know it!" Ivory's voice spoke up. "And once we're done training you you'll be wipin' the floor with him!"

Harry smiled wearily. "You really think so?"

"'Course we do stupid, why else would we be still stickin' around?" Ivory said, her tact in check as always.

"Believe us, if we didn't think you were up to this kid, we would tell you."

That couldn't have been more then the truth. Though Ivory and Asuka were hardly similar, the one thing that they ultimately shared in common was their sheer bluntness.

The matter of weather Harry should make any moves against Cypress was already settled. It was absolutely not going to happen, not tonight and not anytime soon if they could help it. So, for the next hour or so they went over the Prophecy, all noting that the words 'The savior of light and the demon will meet,' were now bright red and in curly calligraphy.

Their conversation soon turned to future plans and training dates.

"Your training starts tomorrow night Pumpkin!" Harry rolled his eyes, it seemed Ivory had an endless list of nicknames for him. "Ten thirty sharp. Ooooh, we are going to work your ass over!"

Harry groaned, "Great. First day back and I'm already going to start breaking the rules."

"What are you talkin'? Rules were meant to be broken!"

"As long as you have a good reason to back it up," Asuka added.

"Yeah, well that's all fine and good, but how the hell am I supposed to just waltz out of here in the middle of the night with prefects and teachers crawling all over the place huh? Even if I used my invisibility cloak I'd be bound to bump into someone or something."

There was a pause. Maybe they were actually thinking the problem through. His hopes were dashed, when Ivory's solution was the simple statement of, "Surprise us."

Harry smacked his forehead and groaned again.

"You've faced an army of psycho Dark Wizards and Devlin alone without anything other then your hands and feet to protect yourself," said Asuka, "sneaking out of Hogwarts should be pie compared to that."

"I guess you're right," Harry resigned with a yawn. It was getting late. "When are you not?"

"Actually, I could name a few times where – "

" – I'm sure he's not interested," Asuka quickly ceased any incriminating knowledge of herself being let known. "I think its time we hit the sack. Some of us have school in the morning."

"…Asi, I haven't been in school for years…" Ivory whispered, sounding extremely confused.

"Not you dumbass!"

Harry laughed.

Asuka sighed, and was probably shaking her head like she always did when Ivory said something that annoyed her, "Goodnight Harry."

And as always, Ivory would cheerfully speak as if never having been insulted or reprimanded, "'Night little buddy!"

Harry bade them goodnight as well. He tapped the communicator twice and put it away. Sleep was all he could do now, and for once he wouldn't have to worry about waking up with scars all over him. 'Just the emotional ones.' He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It blinked 2:35 am back at him. He shrugged. Might as well risk getting some shuteye while he could, he had a big day to look forward to after all.

"Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavera!"

A flash of green light, and Harry sighed. He didn't scream, and didn't shoot up in his bed like he usually did. He just laid there, his eyes still closed and contemplating. He wished with all his might that at least that nightmare in particular would stop, and even more the guilt racking his soul would leave him be. Why the hell did he have to have a stupid conscious anyway? Why the hell did Voldemort only succeed in killing people that weren't him?

…And why the hell did he smell pancakes?

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, still in that strange state of sleep and wakefulness. There was a weight on his legs that he didn't remember being there last night, and he thought he sensed something familiar near by. Resigning that he'd never get these mysterious attributes solved if he remained in the position he was in, he opened his eyes.

A blurry figure was leaning over him, dangerously close.

"Buenos días Chico!"

A now heavily accented blurry figure.

"CARMEN?" Harry quickly bolted upright in a sitting position, jabbing his glasses on so fast that he almost poked his eye. Carmen stood next to his bed, dressed and ready for the day with a sunny smile on her face to match.

Well, if you can call what she was wearing dressed. Her Hogwarts robes were tight, and they hardly looked black because of the depth of its transparency. Underneath them was an equally tight red strapless belly shirt and the normal Hogwarts skirt.

"Careful Chico, you'll spill your breakfast," she said, as usual ignoring or oblivious to Harry's shock of her presence.

Harry turned his bemused gaze to the weight he had felt on his lap before. On a silver tray was more then just a little breakfast, it was a freakin' cuisine! Scrambled, and sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast, a small bowl of fruit, waffles, a stack of pancakes slathered in maple syrup, sausage, and a goblet of orange juice on the side, all of it radiating deliciousness and just an arms reach away.

Harry resisted the urge to drool.

"Go ahead and eat lipsion, before your food gets cold."

Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry…

'Must. Not. Give in. To. Temptation.' Harry tore his eyes away from the food, getting back on track to his original ailment. "Carmen, this is the boys dormitory, you're not supposed to be in here! What if one of the guys – " He cut himself off looking around the room. All of the four-poster beds were neatly made and empty. "Where is everyone?"

Carmen's sunny smile turned upside down, "Is that all you have to say, after I went through all this trouble to make you breakfast in bed?" she said tightly, completely disregarding his question. She sat down at the edge of his bed beside him. "It was hard carrying all that food up those estupido stairs! You're just so – so, ungrateful!" She buried her head in her hands and bawled, turning her back to him.

Harry patted her back with a tentative hand. He knew he should be used to this by now, if not immune. It was just something about a woman crying that rattled his insides, made him want to do anything to make it stop. He'd found himself feeling more strongly about the issue during his third year, when his mothers pleading screams were a constant in his head whenever dementors came near him. It had probably intensified without his notice after the little vision of his mother and Voldemorts excursion.

Harry sighed. What could he say? He was just a sucker for a lady's tears. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you did but…you really didn't have too do this – "

He cut himself off again as Carmen whipped around, eyes dry and expression stoic. "Of course I did mi amor," she said in a soft, seductive undertone, eyeing him up and down with an almost animalistic hunger that had nothing to do with food. "It's what couples do together."

"Carmen, we're not a couple…we're not a anything!" Harry corrected, keenly aware that he'd gone over this conversation with her before. 'I'll never learn.'

"Oh, you're so silly with your stupid talk Chico," she said with a giggle, "that's one of the reasons I love you so much, other then your delectable good looks of course."

Harry sighed. If she didn't except that, then a simple, 'please get the hell out of here' and 'stay the freak away from me' probably wouldn't faze her either. His eyes widened, as a horrible thought occurred to him just then, "Carmen," he asked, his voice wavering in fear of the answer, "how – how long have you been here?"

"A few hours or so. You look so peaceful when you sleep, Chico. Like a cherub resting on a cloud of roses," she said wistfully, unbeknownst to Harry's look of utter horror.

A few hours? Who knew what she could've been doing to him that entire time. And he hadn't even sensed her! There was a Demon in the school, and yet he couldn't tell if a psycho stalker had been raping him in his sleep! God, he was lucky he made it through the night!

But he couldn't take all the blame. What of his dorm mates? His fellow lions? Had they not noticed this obviously female person come up to their room and stand over him, or had they just not cared?

"How did you get in here anyway?" he ventured to ask, making a mental note to never depend on his companions in case of any emergencies.

His question went right over her head as usual as she sighed, retreating into her own little world of fantasies. "I wonder what else couples should do together?" She laid back on top of Harry's legs, head next to his tray of food, as content as could be. Harry's face went into a full flush in approximately five seconds, faster then any one he ever had. Her skirt and shirt hiked up a few inches, revealing her flesh even more then the outfit's intention. He was once again reminded of how long she had been in his dorm. Why oh why did he choose to sleep in his underwear last night?

"They go out on dates," she continued, "walk to classes together, have rough passionate sex in the early hours of the morning…"

Harry gulped, subconsciously pulling his blankets up a little closer to his chin, "What was that last one?" he choked out, feeling extremely vulnerable and trapped under her slender form.

"Mm, doesn't that sound…" she turned on her side, facing him, and plucked a pancake from the top of the stack. She chomped on it with her teeth bared, then ripped off a piece violently, "…exciting?" Her other hand crawled up his leg and lingered on his thigh, rubbing it in small circles. "Why, we could do exactly that right now, couldn't we? And what do ya know?" She mimicked Harry's earlier move of looking around the empty dormitory, "Nobody hear to interrupt us."

A devilish smile graced Carmen's lips, "It would be so thrilling. Doing it here in the boys dormitory, with only fifteen minutes before class starts." She sighed in deep content, "Just like in a romance novel."

As Harry was about to remove her hand from its position on his thigh, and firmly rebuke her in saying that it was quite unromantic to be having sex with her when they barely knew each other, something she had said actually registered as non-mindless dribble, "Fifteen minutes? Are you serious?"

Carmen nodded her head vigorously, thinking he was all for the idea of a good fuck before class started.

Harry, on the other hand, hardly had those intentions in mind. He looked to his clock, which read 7:45 on the nose, just to be certain. "Ah crap! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Without warning, Harry bolted out of bed in a frenzy, knocking a very surprised Carmen to the floor.

In all of the commotion to hurry up, he had completely forgotten about his limited amount of clothing, which merely consisted of white boxers patterned with golden snitches and **Quidditch King** written across his posterior. Carmen, from her position on the floor, had a perfect view of his booty, and was melting at the glory of it all.

Harry skidded to a stop at the door and hesitated for a second, before running back over to his bed. He popped a few bacon strips into his mouth, "Mmmm, delicious!" he exclaimed with his mouth full, then ran off to do what he had started out for, still oblivious to his partial nudity.

Carmen, finally getting out of her delighted shock, pounded her fists on the floor and hooted, "Aye caramba! What an ass!"

Harry was still blushing at the memory of Carmen's comment on his gluteus maximus as he finished getting dressed in record time. Five minutes down, and only ten minutes until breakfast was over. If he kept up his speedy pace, then he'd make it just in time to at least get his schedule and maybe even a swig of orange juice. He made a mad dash through the empty halls and down endless flights of moving staircases, skipping ten at a time without loosing balance or getting stuck in any of the trick steps.

He finally reached the ground floor. Feeling extremely light on his feet with all of the jumping he'd been doing, Harry leapt across the last thirty steps, and continued on running down the Entrance Hall. It wasn't until he rounded a corner that he realized he was going faster then normal, the indicator being the smoke rising around him and the burning sensation going through the soles of his shoes. He slowed down to a reasonably fast jog, at the same time hopping from foot to foot to fan his shoes with his hand.

A group of third year Hufflepuff's heading off to class a little early (since he had yet to hear the bell ring) gave him funny looks as he hopped and skipped by. He probably looked exceptionally crazy, considering the fact that he was saying things such as, "Ooh…ooh…ah… ow…hot… hot… hot!"

Sufficiently cooled down, he made it to the Great Hall.

"Ye there runt! Slow down before yeh knock somethin' over wit ye're foolish tromping about!"

At first Harry had thought it was Hagrid. That thought was scratched out quickly enough. Sure, the accent was about the same, but it was harsher and a lot deeper. And the aura was completely different, a bit stronger and way colder then the gentle giants would ever get.

He probably could've spared himself this assessment if he hadn't had so much attention on his shoes. When he did look up, it was indeed not Hagrid standing on the right side of the door that led to the Great Hall. It was a very, very big man, maybe the size of two Hagrids stacked on top of each other, with a long scraggly red beard and hair. As an added accessory, he held a large battle ax as big as his tree trunk like arms behind his back, looking all the world like he was going to yell, "Fee, fy, foe, fum, I smell the blood of an English munchskin!"

'So these are the Giants.' He'd completely forgotten about the new guards at Hogwarts. He now held a slight understanding of why Ron was so apprehensive when he found out that Hagrid was half Giant last year. He estimated they could probably easily wrestle down a medium sized dragon if the situation called for it. 'Guess they're better then Dementors.'

"What are yeh lookin' at boy?" the Giant growled, glowering down at him.

Looking at indeed! He had to crane his neck all the way back just to glimpse the guy in the eye. He shrugged in response to his question, "Your axe," was the second thing that came to mind. The first was "You, obviously," but somehow he didn't think he would take it as well as Hagrid might.

The Giant swung his ax over his head and folded his arms across his chest. His thick eyebrows drew together and lips pulled back into an angry scowl. "Well, unless yeh want a closer look at me ax, I suggest yeh hurry along and worry bout' ye're own ruddy business."

Harry narrowed his eyes, finding as little intimidation from this menacing monstrosity as he did in a butterfly. 'Aww, isn't that cute, he's threatening me.' Formidable as they may be, the only thing that came to mind in Harry's case was the old saying The bigger they are, the harder they fall. "Mm, right," he said in a careless tone, then brushed past the now fuming Giant.

He took a seat at Gryffindor table, returning Hermione's morning greeting with a smile and cheery "Hello" and throwing an accusing glare in Ron's direction.

"You're certainly up late, sleep well?" she queried, handing him his schedule.

"No! Well…yeah," Harry quickly corrected, seeing Hermione's worried look, "it's just that somebody didn't wake me in time."

"Heh, heh, sorry about that," Ron apologized pathetically. "I had to get up early to sign up for Dueling and Journalism, you wouldn't believe how long the lines were."

"I didn't know you liked Journalism," said Hermione, a certain amount of surprise and bewilderment in her voice.

"Well, I don't. But dad said that an elective or two would look good on my transcripts if I want to become an Auror," said Ron, plowing through the remainder of his scrambled eggs. "Anyway, it was a few hours until my turn and by then I was so hungry I forgot all about you!" He laughed nervously as Harry continued to glare at him.

"Nice Ron," Harry said, shaking his head in irritation, "real nice. Thanks to you, I was almost molested!" he hissed.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Molested? By who?"

"Who else? Carmen Sandiego," he said, shuddering at hearing her name come out of his mouth.

"Carmen Sandiego?" Ron said thoughtfully. "Wasn't she that girl groping you at the Talent Show?"

"No Ron, it was Jessica Alba." at Ron's blank look, Harry quickly withdrew the sarcastic comment, "Never mind. It was her, and she probably tried to freakin' feel me up in my sleep!"

Instead of another one of Ron's heart felt apologies, he thumped Harry on the back and hooted a laugh, "Harry mate. Usually when the girl wants to feel you up, it's considered a good thing."

Harry openly gaped at him, aghast, "Ron, I'm not quite sure you understand the situation here!" he said slowly, emphasizing each word, "She's out of her bloody mind! And even if she wasn't, I'm not just going to shag her the first chance I get."

"And it is exactly that kind of talk that will keep you a virgin forever."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for wanting to take my time."

"Well I think you're absolutely right in saying that Harry, and I'm proud of you!" Hermione exclaimed in delight, nodding as if approving of an overly sufficient essay grade. "Its good to know some men out there are interested in more things about a woman then sex."

"What, 'Mione?" Ron said to his peeved girlfriend, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going out with you just so I can sleep with you…I need the answers for my homework too."

With a cry of indignation, Hermione conked him on the head with a bread stick. It snapped in half when it connected, causing crumbs to shower down on his hair and robes. "Argh Hermione!" he yelped, rubbing his head in surprise. He gave her a helpless look, as if not knowing his offence. Hermione narrowed her eyes and waved another breadstick threateningly at him. "Okay, okay! Bad joke, I get it. It won't happen again I swear!"

"Hmph, chauvinist pig," Hermione muttered, turning back to her breakfast like nothing had interrupted it.

Harry shook his head, chuckling to himself. He was about to take a look at his schedule, but his attention was diverted by the abrupt sound of the doors slamming open.

Draco Malfoy came running in, looking flustered, out of breath, and over all undignified, contrary to his usual appearance. If that wasn't strange enough about him, half of his blond hair was braided back in small cornrows, while the other half remained in its usual slicked back fashion.

Veronica soon came in trotting after him, the booming voice of the Giant posing as the unofficial doorman following her. It seemed she had gotten over her initial disliking of her new House. She was decked out in Slyterin pride, sporting green and silver necklaces, hoop earrings, and bracelets. She shuffled towards Malfoy in her pale green open toed six inch cone heels with the clear two-inch platforms, calling for him to "Slow his narrow butt down!"

Malfoy whirled around, staring at Veronica as if she raving lunatic, "You keep away from me you vile woman! Don't take another step!"

Veronica stopped. "Wait, don't you want me to finish braiding yo hair first?" she asked, twirling a comb she had obviously been using before listlessly.

"NO!" Malfoy all but roared. "It was just fine before you came along, now look at it!" He furiously tugged at a braid from the top, only making it tighter and harder to undo. "You ruined it!"

"I ruined it?" she said with blatant surprise, pointing the comb at herself. "Boy you must be trippin'! Before, yo hair looked like someone slapped some snot and elbow grease on your head and slicked it back."

Veronica made a face, as if the memory of Malfoy's previous style made her want to vomit. All the while Malfoy just gaped at her, indignant shock written all over his face. Apparently he hadn't been spoken to in such a way since…well…ever.

"Now you look so cute. You'd have to be stupid not to know that," she said sweetly. She took a step forward, "So let me just – "

"Stay back!" he shouted again frantically. "Take one more step and I'll…" Malfoy paused, about to threaten her with a curse but changing his mind once seeing that most of the teachers were settled at the Head table. They weren't paying attention now, but he didn't want to change that by sprouting off Dark curses. Instead, he took his hand out of his robe pocket and stared at Veronica haughtily. "I – I won't be held responsible for taking defensive actions."

"Fine then," Veronica said flippantly, "be ugly. But don't come cryin' back to me when you suddenly decide you want to look cute again."

Malfoy growled in his throat, then stalked off to the Slytherin table. It seemed that Veronica would have followed suit, but stopped when she looked over at the snickering Gryffindor table.

"Oh no." Harry tried to leave his seat, but Veronica was a lot faster in those high-healed shoes then he gave credit for. The next thing he knew, an unwelcome weight had settled itself onto his lap and began to chow down on the food nearest to her.

All laughter at the table ceased. Never in their Hogwarts years had they seen any other House members, Slytherin in particular, situate there selves at their own table, let alone on top of the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a slap in the face for all those who were adamant about the House rivalries, and just plain annoying to the ones who had started affection towards Harry.

"Hey Harry, boo," Veronica said after swallowing some sausage. "Have a good nights sleep?"

"Yes," he said with a resigned sigh. "Seriously, Veronica. Must you sit on me?"

"What, are you uncomfortable?"

Harry nodded his head, hope of finally getting her to understand shining in his eyes.

"Too bad." Harry was about to continue his argument, but Veronica ignored him. "Hey, can one of ya'll pass the jam?"

No one responded for a moment, then from down the table, a jar came flying towards her.

"Here you go Miss," Fred's voice called into the silence, amusement in his voice.

"Some jelly for the lovely lady," George added.

Harry glared down at them. How could they go along with this? What happened to Quidditch team companion ship?

"Thank you sweetie!" Veronica spread the jelly on her toast. "Nice to see some folks got some tact," she said quietly.

"Veronica, could you please get off me now?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I wanna do that snuggy poo? It's so comfy here."

Harry groaned. 'Snuggy poo!' Where did she come up with this stuff? He looked to Ron and Hermione for help, but they truly seemed just as amused about this as Fred and George did. "Come on, don't you want to go sit with your other friends?" he practically begged.

"No," she said simply. "I can talk to them any time. You, on the other hand, are going to be in several different classes then me, not to mention you have to sleep in a room with that gold diggin' hefa Carmen." She smiled, as all Harry could do was fume at her. Seeing his schedule unguarded in his hand, she plucked it away from him and pulled out her own to compare.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Here baby, have a muffin." Any more protests were halted, as said large blueberry muffin was stuffed into his mouth. Harry growled, curses muffled, and Veronica merely continued. "Oooh, we got double Potions together!" she exclaimed happily. "Aw, but it starts tomorrow."

Harry spat out the muffin, glaring daggers at Veronica, "Oh, pity."

"But we got Charms together today!" she said, misinterpreting his sarcasm. "Isn't that great?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh great. Just lovely, ho, ho."

The bell rang. The Gryffindors were knocked out of their shocked stupor, remembering that there were more important things then an odd Slytherin at their table, and headed for their respective classes. Harry made to move as well, but it seemed that Veronica wasn't in as much of a hurry to leave as he was.

"Ah screw it," he said under his breath. He easily scooped Veronica in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise. He placed her back in his seat, gave her a nod, and then headed after Ron and Hermione.

"What's up with you and that girl Harry, really?" Ron asked when Harry caught up.

He shrugged, "She's just like Carmen. Crazy."

"Why don't you just tell them you're not interested?" said Hermione.

"I do! But they don't listen to me." He sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Don't know what to say about that mate."

"Hermione?" Harry asked helplessly.

Hermione only shrugged as well, "Sorry Harry. I'm at a loss…but I'm sure I'll think of something later!" she added, seeing Harry's put out look.

Their first class for the day was P.E. It was on the Third floor and down a corridor none of the three had ventured before, possibly because it was just recently added (or just appeared, as most things in Hogwarts did). They entered the classroom, already filled with fifth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Harry was glad to see that Carmen didn't appear to have this period with him.

There weren't any chairs in the class, the room being taken up by familiar and bizarre looking exercise machines. The three settled for leaning against the wall.

"Now this is my type of class," said Ron. "No book work! Plus we got a teacher who we're in good graces with. You think you could get your Godfather to heckle Malfoy and the Slytherin's a little Harry?"

Harry shrugged. He was starting to get a really uneasy feeling in his stomach. His past experiences with Physical Education classes were never pleasant for him, on the most part just plain embarrassing.

"He wont if he wants Siri – I mean, Professor Black, to make a good impression," said Hermione.

"Forget impressions!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated. "I just want to see Malfoy get points taken off for no reason for once. And don't deny that you don't too 'Mione."

Hermione was saved a response, for at that moment Sirius decided to enter the class. He wasn't in his teacher's robes like last night. Instead, he had on a gray sweat suit with a small patch of the Hogwarts crest sewn on the upper left side of his chest, and black and white sneakers.

"Morning class," Sirius said cheerfully, despite all the weary looks he received from the students. Innocent convict or not it was still going to take some time to earn the publics trust. "In case no one was listening during the Welcoming feast – 'cause I usually don't – I'm Professor Black."

"Good morning Professor Black," the class mumbled in monotonous union.

Sirius' eyebrows rose, taking in all of the droopy eyes and occasional yawn. "Hmm, not morning people huh? S'okay, by the end of the period I'll fix that." He looked down at his clipboard, "All-righty. I'm going to call role first, then I'll let you guys get dressed so we can go over what we're going to do throughout each quarter…

"Thomas, Dean?"

"Here."

"Finnigan, Seamus?"

"Here."

"Weasley, Ron."

"Right here."

"Um, Patil…Parvati is it?" Sirius asked, glancing up uncertainly at her.

Parvati nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Malfoy, Draco?"

"Here," the blonde drawled, now decidedly cornrow free.

"Longbottom, Neville?"

"H-h-here."

And on it went. When he checked off the last name, he tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Okay. Over there are the girls and boys dressing rooms." He pointed to two separate doors behind him. "Your clothes are already in the locker with your name on it. So, get the gettin' so we can hurry and get started."

A few of the students paused at the doors, looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked when he noticed no one going in.

"Um, Professor Black sir," a Slytherin boy spoke, "where's the Slytherin boy's dressing room?" Several of the others repeated the question as one.

"Yeah, and the girls too."

Sirius blinked at them in confusion, "There aren't any," he said slowly. "You guys are sharing."

"What? You mean we have to dress in the same room as Gryffindors?" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed in disgust, "That's – that's…"

"Just nauseating," Malfoy finished for her. "There is absolutely no way I'm going in the same room as Weasel, the little pauper might get dirt all over us."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered on cue as usual, the other Slytherins joining in. Ron was quickly turning the shade of his hair while his body trembled in anger. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and they both prepared to hold their friend back.

"Shut it Ferret face. I wouldn't want to be in the same room as the Slytherin's either, they might curse us the moment our backs are turned!"

After that remark things started to go down hill. The two Houses spat obscenities at each other until their voices were a mix of loud nonsense. Harry looked over at Sirius to see him rolling his eyes to the ceiling, an impatient expression on his face. Fed up, the newly appointed Professor put two fingers to his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Everyone quieted instantly.

"Weasley, five points from Gryffindor. Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin."

"What?" Ron and Malfoy said at the same time.

"That's not fair, how come I get more points taken off?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Because you started it," he said as if it were obvious to the world.

"But – "

He waved his index finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah! Say something else and it'll be fifty. Now, everybody get to changing before I take points off from everyone. Wait! Scratch that," he said quickly after the immediate protests, "why don't you go one at a time then? Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded their assent. Lavander started to go but Pansy held her back.

"Just wait one minute there. Slytherin's are going first."

"No, the Gryffindor's are. So back off," Parvati said vehemently.

And once again, the room was plunged into argument.

"This has got to be terrible on Sirius," Hermione said to Harry, one of the only ones who hadn't joined in the fight. "All this fighting, and on his first day too!"

"I know," Harry sighed. He saw his Godfather shaking his head in frustration out of the corner of his eye, banging the clipboard against his head.

"What are we going to do Harry? We wont get anywhere if things keep going along like this."

"Hold that thought 'Mione." Harry crossed over to Sirius, who had stopped banging his head and substituted it for putting his hand in it. He tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius looked up at him with hopeless pale blue eyes.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "I have an idea." He whispered into his ear and immediately Sirius' face lit up.

"Everybody listen up!" Sirius called for there attention. Several minutes later and the kids quieted down. "All right, can I get one Gryffindor and one Slytherin up here please?"

After a few seconds of quick decision Dean and Malfoy headed his call. "Here's what we're going to do; one game of Dragon, Beans, Quills. Winner gets to go first."

"This is so stupid," Malfoy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Can you think of something else Mr. Malfoy?"

"Actually – "

"Don't care! Shat up! Play the damn game!" he snapped.

The two teens put there fists in and played. In the end, Dean came out the victor.

"Okay, now we're in business," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "Gryffindor's first today, and we'll alternate every day from there on."

The Gryffindor's marched in happily, a few making faces at the sulky Slytherin's like a bunch of five year olds. When the Slytherin's finished their turn, Sirius motioned everyone to stand against the wall while he gave his introduction.

"Now I know what you all are thinking. That fitness has nothing to do with magic right?" Most everyone nodded. "Well it does. Your health has a lot to do with how efficient your magic works. If you're overweight to the point where you wheeze every time you breathe, then any spells you use are going to come out wacky…especially if you're out of breath after every word.

"I'm not saying that's the case for everyone," he said when he saw Hermione suddenly raise her hand, most likely to contradict his words. "But statistics are usually in favor of those who are in a comfortable position with their weight. Everyone's different though, so a healthy size for one person depends on how you're built. The same goes for people who are too skinny. Now like I said before, you can just be naturally a thin person, but you all know when it's natural and when you're just anorexic. And when you hit that level, you're magic is not going to work to its potential…statistics, Ms. Granger," he added. Hermione quickly put her hand down again, flushing a light shade.

"I'm sure some of you are quite comfortable with the size you are now, and that there are some of you who think they can stand to shed a few pounds, or build up some muscle strength. For those who feel good where they are now, you have to remember that this is the age where most of you stop growing and your metabolism isn't going to be working as fast, so all that junk food you've been scarfin' down, I promise you, will catch up to you in a couple of years if you don't keep yourself in check.

"Now, the goal is going to be for you to make what we do in here a habit, so that by the end of this year you can workout on your own without my…how shall I put this…enforcement!" He grinned at the nervous looks he was receiving. "Through out the year we're going to be using the machines you see over there, and various other physical activities too, like push ups and sit ups, running, and Quidditch every once in awhile. All not in that exact order.

"Any questions? Yes, Mr. Thomas!"

"Does how strong you are affect your magic?"

"No, not exactly. It'll keep you at your original level, but it won't increase any…yes Ms. Granger?"

"What about mentality?"

"Only to a certain point. There are ways to surpass your own magical capabilities, has to do with breaking barriers and the Three levels of magic, but that's a different topic all together. Um, yes...Mr. Finnigan?"

"Don't they have potions to help you loose weight?"

"Can't be. Otherwise Longbottom would've been using it a long time ago," Malfoy drawled, evicting poorly hidden snickers from Slytherin's. Neville flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. The Gryffindor's seethed, not so much angered that Neville had been made fun of, but because he was apart of their group (aside from Hermione, who always felt sorry for Neville). And Harry, who also didn't appreciate much of Malfoy's Neville abuse, was thinking that it wasn't hard for the Slytherin boy to keep up his appearances. 'Wish I had his aspect of deceit.'

Sirius sighed, throwing a sympathetic glance at Neville before saying, "Forty-five points from Slytherin."

Malfoy's eyes widened, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "You-you can't do that!"

"Can. Just did."

"For what?"

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, staring down the pompous child. "For being a smart ass."

"What? But that's not – "

" – Fair?" Sirius finished for him. "Let's take twenty more then. Oh, and before you ask, that's for being alive."

The Gryffindor's snickered this time, while all of the Slytherins glared daggers at Sirius, trying to do their damnedest to bore a whole in the teachers head. "Go ahead and say something else, I'm just starting to get power hungry."

Malfoy stayed silent. "All right, if you're sure you're done. Anyways, back to Mr. Finnigan's question. There are potions that can control your weight. But altering your body with magic always comes with a price. Polyjuice Potion, for example, can turn you into any person you wanna be with the right ingredients, the problem with that is you can only have that person's identity for an hour or two. The same goes for dieting potions, you'll be as skinny as a super model for a good day then BAM! Right back to fat ass express!

"Any more questions…Okay, let's get to the first lesson today. Everybody come this way."

He led them over to an odd looking contraption. It was a silver pole with a large burgundy box that seemed to be made out of punching bag material sticking on top of it. On top of that was a smaller, rectangular box, with five digital zeros on it.

"This bad boy here is called the _Strength – O – Meter_." He patted it fondly, "As you may have figured by the name, this piece of work measures your strength so we can see how much you can handle in this class and how much you'll probably need to work on. We'll be using this at the end of every quarter, so if you slack, I'm not just going to know, but everyone else is too.

"For the lady's, the highest is five fifty, lowest is in the one hundreds, and average is three hundred through four fifty. For the guy's the highest is in the nine hundreds, lowest in the five hundreds, and average is six hundred through seven fifty.

"Everybody got that?" Nods answered, some rather enthusiastic. "Okay, ladies, line up. You're going first."

The girls, Gryffindor and Slytherin, lined up in front of the Strength – O – Meter, while the boys and Sirius moved to the side. Parvati was first. She approached it wearily, staring at the machine with some confusion.

"Um, Sir. What do I do?"

"Just give it a good punch, as hard as you can!"

Parvati bit her lip. "Punch…It?" She looked at her perfectly manicured nails and back up at the contraption with apprehension. "Professor, I don't know if I can…"

"Ah quit being such a pans and hit the bloody thing!" a Slytherin girl said impatiently. Several other Slytherins and a Gryffindor or two piped their agreement. Parvati merely hmphed and folded her arms together defiantly.

"Hold on now, its okay if she doesn't want to get her nails messed up. Here…" Sirius pulled out his wand and impressed the class by transfiguring a piece of his parchment into a pair of red boxing gloves. "There you go, try these."

Parvati stared at the proffered gloves with some distaste. "But these don't match my outfit." She indicated to her very pink sweat suit.

Sirius gave her a look, "Ms. Patil, come on now…" he said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, fine." She slipped them on, then punched the cushion with as much passion as she would have squeezing bubbertuber pus. The numbers on the smaller box whizzed up and down. A ding sounded, and the numbers stopped at one hundred and sixteen.

"Okay, not bad," Sirius consoled the now down trodden Parvati, marking down her score. "You'll just have to work that up a bit. Next in line."

Lavander Brown went, but didn't get much higher then Parvati. Pansy Parkinson went after her and got a little above average with four hundred and seventy. After her, no one went above average, except for Hermione, who got four hundred and sixty-five.

"All right guys, you're up."

The guys took the place of the girls, flexing muscles and, men being men, (well more like adolescents boys) making bets that they would get a higher score then the other. Everyone except for one. Harry quietly made his way to the end of the line. He was having this horrible image of himself suddenly going Incredible Hulk on everybody and ripping the defenseless contraption to shreds. No one had spoken much of the news of the Daily Prophet today, which was quite a surprise, and in case such news had slipped their minds for the time being, he didn't want to start an incident that would serve as a reminder.

"Next!"

Harry saw Crabbe go up. He grunted as his beefy fist connected with the cushion. The numbers whizzed crazily for a while before the box dinged. The class "Ooohed" and "Ahhed" simultaneously as the numbers landed on a whopping nine hundred and ninety nine. The bulky Slytherin flexed his meaty arms, muscles bulging unnaturally. Harry examined his own weight status, and while he was lightly muscled – emphasis on _lightly_ –, his sweat suit gave the impression that he was quite on the scrawny side. Not to mention everyone in the class was taller then him…including most of the girls.

Oh wouldn't that look normal if he of all people ended up getting over nine hundred.

'_No problem,' _he thought, trying to convince himself, '_just have to get a lower score then Crabbe and no one will think a thing of it._'

"Whoooooa!" all the boys suddenly cheered. Goyle had just finished his turn, surpassing Crabbe with one thousand and one.

Harry groaned, the clenching in his stomach tightening ever more. '_And him too, definitely get lower then him._'

"Next!"

Neville balled up his trembling fist, approaching the Stregnth – O – Meter as if it were going to strike him back if he even attempted to hit it. A tentative punch later and Neville had his results.

"Ha! Longbottom couldn't even get a decent average for the girls!"

Several of the other students broke into mocking laughter as well. Neville looked at his results despondently, which read ninety-eight. He slumped his shoulders and looked down at his shoes as he made to step off to the side, but Sirius stopped him. He bent down to his level and said something in low tones. Neville shook his head and said something back. Whatever he said Sirius must have agreed to it, because he nodded and said reassuringly in a whisper, "We'll try again at lunch."

Ron went up, and got a nice high average of seven hundred and sixty five. Malfoy gave him a smug look as he passed, saying deliberately loud enough for everyone in line to hear, "Honestly Weasel, my great-great grandmother could get a higher score then that, and she has arthritis."

"Let's see you go then ferret – wait, maybe you might want to put on those gloves. Wouldn't want to break a nail would you?"

Malfoy bristled indignantly, for he did give off a primly appearance.

"They do help too," Parvati joined in, giggling along with Lavender. "Would you like to use them?"

"Get those away from me wench!" Malfoy growled. He stomped up to the machine until he was at the proper distance. His heightened anger however, did not help to increase his score.

"Seven hundred and sixty four?" he shouted his results incredulously. "Impossible, how can I get lower then Weasel?"

"I think all that spoiled brat – excuse me – high maintenance, upper class life style has made you…soft around the edges Malfoy," Ron said gleefully, glad that he could finally attack on one of his faults.

"Hardly, the thing must simply be broken. I want to try again."

Sirius, who couldn't believe this exchange was still going on, growled out in exasperation, "Malfoy, have you lost your mind? I already wrote down your score. You can try again next quarter."

Malfoy looked at him in horror. Apparently next quarter was far to long for the Slytherin's taste. "But I have to go again! I can't get lower then Weasel, it just doesn't happen!"

"Bugger that bullsh – " Sirius cut himself off with a deep breath, remembering that he was now a professor and couldn't use his _colorful_ vocabulary at his leisure anymore. "Just get your narrow self in the back of the line…before I hurt you." No one said anything about him using blatant threats though…out loud at least.

Malfoy looked like he was about to argue again, but his fellow housemates were starting to realize that Professor Black was not a new teacher to test with. So, in fear of losing more points, the Slytherin's hissed at him to assent to Sirius' orders.

"Next!"

The rest of the boy's scores varied. Some ran high to the eight hundreds and some went as low as four hundred, but no one scored as low as Neville or as high as Goyle.

Now it was Harry's turn. He took a silent deep breath, positioned himself near the machine, raised his gloved fists at the ready and…

…stood stock still in that same position for almost five minutes.

"Any day now Potter," Malfoy called, earning a few good chuckles. "It's not going to bite you, though I wish it – "

"Malfoy!" Sirius snapped, "Shut your speak hole or I'll take points _and_ give you detention cleaning the urinals for a month!" Malfoy now sufficiently silenced and embarrassed, Sirius turned to Harry, "S'all right Har – er, Mr. Potter. Take your time."

Harry nodded reluctantly. He had vainly hoped that Sirius and Malfoy's dispute would go on longer and drag out until class was over. But despite Malfoy's best attempt to burn a hole in Sirius' head with his eyes alone, his lips were firmly sealed. '_Come on Potter, all you have to do is tap it, just a soft tap. Sure, they'll probably laugh there asses off at me but its better then pointing and staring._'

Slightly confident now, Harry reeled his right fist back and slowly thrust it forward, tapping the cushion as lightly as possible.

BAM!

The pole of the Strength – O – Meter snapped from the base upon Harry's fist unintentional powerful impact, and flew back across the room. It crashed into the stone wall with an explosion of dust and bits and pieces of the machine. When all cleared, all that remained of the Strength – O – Meter was some stuffing and a mangled form of what it once was.

The whole class and Sirius stared at the mess, mouths open, eyes wide, and shock clearly written on all of their faces.

Harry was staring in some surprise along with them, before fear and finally anxiety took over as his dominant expression. His arm was still outstretched where he had caused the catastrophe. He pulled it back, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a strangled laugh escaping into the broad silence. "Erm…whoops? Sorry about that…heh…"

Everyone slowly turned there heads to the small Gryffindor, still gaping and still looking astonished out of there minds. Oh yeah, pointing and laughing would have been much better.

Sirius cleared his throat, giving his head a little shake. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally said, "I…I think that ranges over a thousand or so." He nodded to himself as if for reassurance, and scribbled something on his parchment with a slightly shaky hand. "Okay…well…we only have five minutes of class left so…why don't you go on and get dressed…"

The students quietly complied. When they emerged redressed in their robes, they were still all as silent as church mice, some even still openly staring at Harry. The bell rang, and the spell of silence was instantly broken. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike broke into feverish whispers as they gathered their things, all of them obviously talking of the strange occurrence that had taken place.

"Class dismissed – no homework since this is P.E.!" Sirius called over the buzzing of teenage chatter. "Mr. Potter, could you stay after a moment."

Harry dropped the bag he had slung over his shoulder, signaling for his friends to go on without him.

"We'll uh…see you in Transfiguration class Harry," Hermione said faintly, a look of bemusement still on her face.

"Erm…ditto," Ron said with a matching expression, and left the classroom.

"Sirius," Harry called to his Godfather slowly when the class was empty of all but them.

"I know what you're thinking, so cut it out 'cause it's not true," he said accusingly.

Sirius pretended to ignore him, instead putting his concentration on fixing the Strength – O – Meter. "Why Harry," he finally said, floating pieces of the machine and reassembling them in the air with his wand, "what ever do you mean?"

Despite the innocent and nonchalant tone, Harry growled in annoyance. "I know what you're thinking because it's what everyone else is thinking and you should stop thinking those thoughts right now because that is not the right thinking you should think!"

Sirius glanced at him from the corner of his eye, an amused grin on his face. "That was quite a mouthful." He chuckled when Harry glared at him. "So, what am I thinking then?"

"THAT I'M ON DRUGS!" Harry exploded. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide and looking about wildly as his voice bounced off the walls. The words "_on drugs_" continued to reverberate distantly until it faded into nothing, leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

"You said it, not me."

"Siriussssss!" Harry whined, stepping closer to his Godfather. "Please! You have to believe me!" He clamped onto his arm when he didn't look at him, giving him the saddest and cutest damn puppy dog eyes he could muster in his miniature form. "Please Siri, pretty please…Siri-kins…Siri-weery…Padfoot, Paddy-waddy-wiggy-kinsy – "

"Okay, okay, stop it!" Sirius shouted between laughs, unable to resist looking into the emerald eyed cuteness. "All right, I do believe that…" he paused, sighing deeply, "…you're not on drugs, _but_…I think you're holding out on me kiddo."

Harry let go of Sirius' arm, backing away with a nervous grin, "Moi, hide something from you? That's laughable! I think I'll do that right now…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

More pieces from the Strength – O – Meter swirled about in a tornado of parts, trying to find a way to connect back to each other. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Well how do explain that skippy?" he said, pointing to the dismantled, floating machine.

"Er…lots of roughage?"

Sirius gave him a once over, looked over at the Strength – O – Meter, then at the chipped and dented wall. "Sorry Har', but no amount of _roughage_ could possibly help you cause _that_."

"Hasn't anyone told you size doesn't matter?"

"No, but apparently it doesn't when it comes to you." The Strength – O – Meter finally reassembled, Sirius lowered it to the ground and with a flick of his wand, embedded it securely into the wooden floor. He sat down on a weight bench and patted a space for Harry to join him. "If you are truly being honest with me when you say you have absolutely no idea how you came about with these…powers, could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Promise that if you can't keep control of this that you'll come to me or Remus or Professor Dumbledore about it. For the sake of yourself and any of the student body, I'd hate to see anyone on the receiving end of one of those punches."

Harry laughed a little at the last remark. He nodded his head with all the earnestness he could muster and with all the intention of never fulfilling it, "I promise Sir'."

"That's a good boy." Sirius thumped him on the back, "So, Mr. muscle munchskin, how'd you think ol' Padfoot did on his first day as a Professor?"

"You did pretty well."

Sirius eyed him wearily, "You really think so? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, no, no! You really did fine. Especially since it was double Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years…that's a death penalty for a new teacher. If it were me, I probably would've been fired already from hexing so many students at one time."

"If it were you, we'd probably be picking pieces of them off the ground," he muttered. Harry heard, and would've extracted vengeance if Sirius hadn't put an affectionate arm around his shoulder in a one armed hug and swiftly changed the subject. "You really helped me out there earlier, you know that? I don't know what I'm going to do without you the rest of the day."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now that you know what you're up against, it should be a piece of pie."

"Oh man, you have no idea how many times I just wanted to punch one of those kids in the face! How the hell did Moony handle them so well on his first day?" he growled, earning a laugh from Harry.

"Well, he does sort of have a knack for teaching."

Sirius stared off, shaking his head in bemusement, "Was I that much of an asshole when I was a kid?"

"Probably more so," Harry said with nonchalant conviction.

Sirius gave him a pointed glare in return, "With those kinds of remarks, you are very liable to be getting disowned."

They both laughed. "So how's _your_ first day been so far?"

Harry shrugged, "Eh, it's been alright. Except for these two crazy girls who keep bugging me."

Sirius' eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Girls?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what one of them tried to do to me this morning," Harry said, his earlier frustrations with Carmen and Veronica's irritating persistence spilling out in a much needed rant. "There I am, minding my own business asleep in the dormitory, and suddenly I wake up and she's all on top of me like that's something normal for people who have just met – "

"Wait, she was in the boy's room?" Sirius interrupted, with what looked like a mix between surprise and horror on his face. "Were you two alone and…SHE WAS ON TOP OF YOU?"

Harry cocked his head, blinking at him in confusion. What on earth was Sirius so worked up about? "Well, she wasn't on top of me when I woke up; she moved the tray of food out of the way and then sort of jumped on my bed…" he trailed off of his sentence. Sirius' eyes had widened several sizes too big, and for someone who had large eyes themselves, that was saying something. He also seemed to be suppressing himself from hyperventilating, but was failing at it miserably. Was it something he said? "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Harry," Sirius said slowly, his voice wavering, "Do we need to have…_The Talk_?"

Harry stared at him incomprehensively. "What talk?"

"You know. _The. Talk_." At Harry's blank look he elaborated more, "The talk about _Quills_ and _Inkwells_?"

He merely blinked, shaking his head. Though he had to admit, the term sounded slightly familiar. Like something Uncle Vernon had said to Dudley before, but he couldn't quite place it. "Sorry, I'm not following."

Sirius looked extremely panicked at this, "Oh boy." He patted Harry on the head and smiled wearily, "Erm, we'll discuss it some other time then."

"Hmm?" He sputtered out, feeling even more confused. He gave up on pursuing the subject, as he looked at his watch and gasped a little at the time. "Ooh, I need to get to Transfiguration! Is there anything else you wanted to tell me," he said, even as he started to gather his bag.

"No – wait! Yes I do. I wanted to tell you where me and Moony's office slash rooms were."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "You and Remus are sharing?"

Sirius nodded, a look of irritation appearing on his features, "Yeah. That one new teacher – Cunningham or something – got the last rooms so we got stuck together."

Harry fumbled with his bag at hearing his enemy's name. He covered it with a fake stumble and smiled sheepishly at Sirius. "Really?" he said, trying to sound indifferent when on the inside he felt like ice cubes had been dropped into his stomach. "Where's his room at?"

"Cunningham?" Sirius said, blinking in surprise. "It's pretty secluded – really far down this corridor on the second floor. Why?"

Harry shrugged, "He's the new defense teacher isn't he? It'd be good to know where he is in case I need help." He resisted the urge to grimace at his own words. '_Yeah,_' his mind mocked, '_if I need help on how to get killed._'

"Ah, I see. Well anyway, now that I think about it, our arrangement isn't so bad. We're pretty close to Gryffindor tower. Just take the left corridor and go straight. There should be a dead end with a single portrait hung up there. Password's _doggie biscuit_." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Remus thought of it before I could say anything. Smart ass git, I'll get him back next month with the new password."

Harry hesitated, shuffling his feet nervously as he debated on what he was going to say next, "Is it – is it really okay that I come and visit you guys?"

"Of course!" Sirius crossed over to him and ruffled his hair warmly. "At any time, day or night! I need someone else to bother when I get bored, Remus can provide only so much entertainment for so long."

"Right," Harry chuckled. "But doesn't that mean you'll have to take off points if I'm out after curfew?"

"Only if you're not going to my room. And speaking of curfew," he added, going into parental serious mode, "I don't want you to think you're an exception about Dumbledore's time arrangement. Its for your own safety, so no more late night adventures with Ron and Hermione and no more solving evil mystery's that don't concern you – or even if they do concern you – this year round, got that Sherlock?"

Harry rolled his eyes, giving his '_I know this stuff already because I've been told it about a hundred times so I'm sighing in exasperation_' sigh, and nodded his head like a good little teenager. He felt horrible doing this, seeing as how he had already made plans to venture out of Hogwarts past curfew, and was in the process of solving a mystery that involved an extremely evil entity.

"Good. And one more thing before you leave." He ripped out a rumpled piece of parchment that had been clipped on his clipboard. When he handed it to Harry, he tapped his wand on it and chanted nine words that Harry thought he would never hear again, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"The Marauders map!" Harry exclaimed. He gleefully watched as the familiar schematic of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment, and all of the little dots with names under them move about it. "How did you get this – ?"

"All will be explained in do time," Sirius said, as he started to usher Harry through the door. "Now get to class before McGonagall skins you alive for being late." Then he added, when he thought Harry hadn't heard him, "And I'll probably be there right along with you."

Thanks to Harry's quick speed, he arrived in Transfiguration five minutes into the lesson – as McGonagall so dutifully reminded him upon entering. It being the same class of Gryffindor's that had just finished P.E., several pairs of eyes followed him as he took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Ahem!" McGonagall cleared her throat, getting her classes attention back on her. "If it is all right for me to continue?"

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered to Ron when McGonagall continued with her lesson.

He raised a curious eyebrow when Ron jumped slightly in his seat when he addressed him. He was even more surprised at Ron's jumbled reply, "We were uh – we were just going over animagus tran-tran-transformations. We're going to uh – to find out our inner animal sometime this quarter."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. During the entire explanation Ron hadn't looked him in the eye once, and was steadily scooting an inch away from him. "Ron, are you all right?"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped suddenly. "For someone who has the audacity to come in late you certainly have a lot to say. Care to share your dialog with the class?"

"No Professor," Harry said, ducking his head sheepishly. Satisfied with that, McGonagall went on talking about the dangers of changing from human form into an animal's. Harry found it hard to pay much attention though. He glanced back over at his friend, extremely confused at his actions.

Class finally came to an end. Harry was about to question Ron's odd behavior, but both he and Hermione didn't wait for him to finish packing and quickly left the room with out him.

Harry gaped at their retreating forms. "Hey guys, wait a minute!" They ignored him and kept going. A small pang of hurt made its way into his heart, before he quickly pushed it away and hurriedly shoved his stuff in his bag. He dashed out of the classroom, and, self conscious of his speed, caught up to his friends. He called for them wait for him, but they only increased their pace. Feeling quite annoyed by this, Harry covered the space left between them with several long strides, and grabbed Ron by the shoulder.

The taller boy whirled around in surprise, eyes wide with…was that fear?

Harry withdrew his hand as if it were burned. He'd seen a lot of expressions on his friends face aimed at him, but he hadn't seen one like that since the first time he found out he was a Parselmouth in his Second year.

"Ron, Hermione," he said, once finding his voice, "why are you running away from me like I'm the bloody plague?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He avoided his eyes again, and then said, "We're just…a little spooked."

Harry blinked, "Spooked? Why would you be – oh God…" He took a step back, the realization finally dawning on him. "You guys must think I'm a freak, don't you?"

"Well, it's not everyday someone destroys something with just a tap!" Ron defended frantically. He looked like he was struggling with weather he should be angry _with_ him or try and keep _from_ angering him.

"You know what? This is ridiculous," Hermione intervened, moving away from Ron and standing beside Harry. "If Harry's going to be abnormally strong – (Harry winced) – I'm sure he's going to tell us how it happened. Right Harry?"

"Erm, what if I don't know why exactly?"

Hermione patted him on the arm reassuringly, "That's easy. We'll just have to do some research until we find out what's caused this." She eyed him critically, "Unless you know something we don't?"

Harry shook his head, "Not a clue."

Hermione turned to Ron, "You're in, of course?"

Ron sighed, "I suppose." He gave Harry an apologetic smile, "Sorry about giving you the cold shoulder mate, blame it on temporary insanity – but you have to admit, that was kind of freaky."

"I guess," Harry muttered, as they started walking to their next class.

"Don't worry Harry," said Hermione. "We're behind you one hundred percent."

Evidently, Veronica hadn't misinterpreted their class schedules as Harry had hoped. The first thing he saw upon entering was the fifth year Slytherin gesturing frantically at him to take a seat she had saved for him. During Harry's hesitation, another Slytherin took the spot. He quickly made his escape, ushering Ron and Hermione next to him in case Veronica decided to get up.

The lesson was nothing brand new. They were learning a more powerful version of the levitating spell.

"You all remember how important pronunciation is to this particular charm," Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Well, pronunciation for this is especially important, since not only will it move larger objects, but also people and other living things." The small Professor hopped out of his chair and disappeared behind his desk. Seconds later, a cluster of smooth stones flew into the air. They zoomed across the room and landed on each of the student's desk.

Flitwick reappeared from behind his own desk, wand directing the remaining stones to the back row. "It's a little early to be levitating living creatures, so we'll start with these stones. Don't bother trying to pick them up, they're quite heavy."

Harry examined his stone. It was gray with little specks of white and about the grand size of his fist. Despite Flitwicks warning, Harry picked it up anyway. '_This isn't heavy at all,_' he thought, bouncing it in his open palm.

"Oy! This thing ways a ton!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, as he and several other students tried to pry the stones off their desks. Unlike Harry's, the stones seemed to be stuck in there places with super glue.

"Six tons, actually," Flitwick chuckled. "Four ton's less than a bludger, and just about the same amount as an elephant."

Harry quickly put down the rock and frantically looked around to see if anyone noticed what he'd done. He definitely had enough of displaying his freakish strength for one day.

"…The hand movement for this spell is slightly similar," Flitwick started talking again, "but instead of the quick _flick_ motion, you will do an arc and _then_ the vertical flick downward. Everyone got that? Good!" The professor pointed to a stone left on his desk, "Now, I'm going to give an example. Pay strict attention and repeat after me: _Levare Fortis!_" The rock lifted off and hovered in the air. It wasn't an especially exciting sight since the shock of levitation and floating had long worn off since First year. "You can work in groups if you want, but it's not necessary," he said as he lowered the rock back on the table. "Be sure to let it float for only a moment or two, other wise you'll tire yourselves out."

"All right Ron, you remember what happened last time with this spell so pay close attention to what I'm doing," Hermione ordered, pointing her wand at her stone.

"Last time?" Ron sputtered. "What last time? I've practically mastered this spell!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You almost took my eye out with your – your maniacal wand waving first year."

"Well that same maniacal wand waving saved _you_ from a mountain troll!"

"Oh don't get started! And speaking of that, I still can't believe you chose to use a levitating charm of all things against a mountain troll. Not a curse, not even a hex, but a _levitating charm_!"

"Give me a break Mione', I was under pressure…!"

'_God, they sound like a married couple!_' He hoped he didn't act that way once he found a girlfriend. He felt eyes on him, and turned to see Veronica ignoring her partner (much to the other Slytherin's irritation) and blowing kisses in his direction. '_That is, if Carmen and Veronica don't put me off women forever._'

He turned back to his stone and pointed his wand at it uneasily. With the luck he'd been having today he was just as likely not to cause the stone to spontaneously combust, as Neville was likely to juggle rusty chainsaws without mutilating himself. '_Maybe I should just milk it through this lesson until I'm certain my magic's working properly._' So Harry proceeded to pretend to be participating, not doing the correct wand movements and muttering the spell incorrectly under his breath, just in case his Wandless magic decided to interfere too.

All seemed to be going well. He was making no progress on his spell what so ever, and that was just fine with him…

"No, no, no Mr. Potter! You're pronouncing it all wrong!"

Harry jumped in his seat at the direct address. If he hadn't known that there were wards around Hogwarts to prevent people from apparating in, he would've said that Flitwick had practically materialized in front of his desk.

"Here, let me show you one more time," said Flitwick. By now he had garnered the attention of the entire class, much to Harry's chagrin. The Professor waved his wand in the proper motions and Harry's stone levitated perfectly for him. "All right, now you try Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced at the clock on the far wall, only ten minutes left of class. He needed to stall for time. Some perfect deductive reasoning to put a pause to this current trial, which Harry prided himself in being able to do while on the spot and under pressure.

"Erm…you want me to do it right this moment?"

And then Harry remembered that he was never good at coming up with excuses when he was in a difficult situation. '_Must have been someone else._'

"Yes Mr. Potter, I mean right at this moment," he said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Harry laughed nervously, "Oh yes, of course you do! Um…" He pointed his wand at his rock, did the swish, arc, flick, asked for God to give him a break just this once, and said, "_Levare Fortis_!"

Nothing happened.

Flitwick blinked, Harry blinked, and he was pretty sure the rest of the class did too…as most people need to do so to keep there eye balls from drying out and getting crusty. But that's irrelevant. The point is, everyone was clearly expecting _something_ to happen, weather it be the charm being performed correctly or backfiring in some form of destruction.

But nothing happened.

And no one was more surprised by this then Harry himself. It wasn't so much that nothing happened with the spell, but nothing happened period! His hands didn't burn; his wand didn't even catch fire out of nowhere.

Flitwick cleared his throat, "Well, not everyone can get it on their first try. You just need more practice – "

The bell rang, cutting off the Professor in mid sentence.

"I want a two foot paper on how stronger levitating charms can be better or worse then the basic levitating charm. Class dismissed!"

The trio left the class and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Hermione continued their argument about the more useful hexes Ron could've used against the troll in their first year, while Harry only added his small comments when addressed. His mind wasn't really set on their disputes, not that it ever was or would be, he was still thinking about the results of his charm in class. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that nothing crazy happened or worried. '_What if my magic has stopped working because of the element development…thing…?_' He desperately wanted to prove that thought wrong. He could always just skip lunch and practice a spell or two in the common rooms. Only problem was he didn't want Hermione and Ron around to witness this, and he was sure they would want to join him if he said anything.

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry had figured out an excuse to take abandonment. He was about to voice it, when a disturbance interrupted him. He could hear students giving out surprised cries from the first set of stairs. Said distressed children quickly pressed their selves against the railing as a giant black dog came racing down at top speed.

"It's the Grim!" someone shouted, pointing at the dog once it made it to the ground floor.

The dog skidded to a halt, looking around every which way franticly. Coming to some sort of decision, he ran to the door where the first years were taken to before they were sorted. The dog scratched at the door futilely for a few moments, then eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get it open with only its paws.

"What on earth is Sirius doing?" Ron asked, watching the dog pace back and forth in thought. He and Hermione both looked to Harry for an answer but he was just as dumbfounded by the situation as they were.

The great dog stopped and made eye contact with Harry before bounding over to the trio of Gryffindors. Several students near them gasped and backed away as far as possible, shouting things like "Bad luck." and "Get away from it you idiots, before you drop dead!"

The dog grabbed onto the sleeve of Harry's robes and started to pull him. '_Harry! Thank God…you have to help me before she kills me!_' Sirius' voice sounded from the midnight colored animal.

"Wait Sirius! What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused at his Godfather's antics.

"How come you can talk now?"

"He's not talking Ron, he's using telepathy. All animagi have that ability as long as they train for it," Hermione said. "Right Sirius?"

'_Whatever!_' Sirius dragged Harry back to the door, Hermione and Ron in tow. '_Quick, open the door…I don't have thumbs!_'

"Hold on a minute. Why don't you just change back?"

Sirius paced in his place impatiently, '_Bloody McGonagall put an unchanging spell on me. I'm stuck like this for thirty minutes._'

"Now why would Professor McGonagall do something like that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"BLACK!" The transfiguration teacher's angry voice thundered, shaking the very foundation of Hogwarts.

Sirius shifted his eyes nervously as everyone, including the students who had originally thought him a death omen, looked at him expectantly for an answer. '_Um, you wanna open that door now Harry? BEFORE I GET MAIMED!_'

"Oh, right." Harry opened the door and Sirius quickly scrambled in.

'_Thanks kid! You're a life saver,_' Sirius called before Harry closed the door.

Seconds later, McGonagall came running down the stairs, looking as if she could spit fire. And everyone could see why she would want to. Her normal prestigious façade was utterly destroyed. Her green robes were replaced by a brightly colored tie-dye T-shirt that was blinking all the colors of the rainbow, and faded jeans with holes in the knees. Her usually tight and neat bun was undone, her black hair plaited into two braids, and she had a red bandanna wrapped around her hair.

And if that wasn't enough…

"**The Camptown ladies sing this song, Doo-da, Doo-da. The Camptown racetrack's two miles long, Oh, de doo-da day**…"

She was also singing old folk songs at random.

McGonagall slapped her hand over her mouth for a moment, then let it drop when she was sure a song wouldn't come out of her. She narrowed her eyes, giving all in the room a cold glare, as if daring them to say a word about her attire.

"Where is he?" she barked, making everyone jump back a foot. "Where is that – that mangy _mutt_?" She scanned the room until her gaze settled on a bemused Harry. "Potter!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him fervently, "Where is that mongrel of a godfather of yours? I know you know where he is – **Oh Susanna! Don't you cry for me! I come from Alabama, with a banjo on my knee…**"

She slapped her hand over her mouth again, not only to stop the singing but from what Harry could hear, a few choice curse words as well.

The Great Hall doors opened, suddenly, diverting McGonagall's and the stunned students attention. "What's all the ruckus in here?" said Remus, an apple in his hand.

"You!" McGonagall abandoned Harry and advanced on Lupin, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "You were in on this!"

Remus, eyes wide in confusion upon seeing the Transfiguration teacher's appearance, put his hands in the air and started to back away slowly. "In on what?"

She angrily gestured at her outfit, "THIS!"

"Oh. Um Minerva, I assure you I had nothing to do – "

"Don't give me any of that!" she cut him off. "You and Black used to pull these kinds of pranks all the time, don't think for a _second_ that I've forgotten."

"Sirius did _this_?" Remus asked, unsuccessfully hiding his surprise and sounding oddly mortified. "Who knew he could be so creative," he murmured.

"So you admit it!" McGonagall bounded on him, finger wagging at him threateningly. "I'd expect something like that from that immature little vagrant like Black, but you Lupin?"

"I admit confusion," he said coolly, calmly pushing McGonagall's finger out of his face so that he wouldn't be in her line of fire. "But if it's Sirius you want, outside would probably be the best place to look."

McGonagall studied his face, then turned on the heels of her tennis shoes and stomped towards the Great Oak doors that led outside. "Come along Lupin, you can help me."

Remus followed her, but hesitated in the doorway. Without warning, his straight façade fell and he doubled over, his face contorted in laughter but not a sound coming out of his mouth – most likely in fear that McGonagall would hear him. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at something beyond Harry and rolling his eyes, muttering, "There goes my lunch break."

"**She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes **– I'LL KILL YOU BLACK – **she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes…!**"

"_YE THERE!_" boomed a powerful voice from outside that Harry remembered belonged to the grumpy Giant he had met this morning. Apparently he changed his guarding post once in a while. "_STOP ALL OF THAT HORRIBLE SINGING BEFORE YE MAKE ME DEAF!_"

"Oh, do SHUT UP!" McGonagall's voice retorted in the distance.

When Harry could here no more of the Giant and McGonagall's arguing, he opened the door to the antechamber and let Sirius out.

'_Wow, you'll never get a greater pal then good ol' Moony,_' Sirius said fondly, sitting on his hind legs.

"That was quite a number you pulled on McGonagall Sir'," Harry said, finally letting out the laughter he had been holding in.

"That also wasn't very nice _Professor_ Black," Hermione put in, giving a disapproving look that would've made her head of house weep with pride.

"That's the thing. Most things that aren't _very_ nice are _very_ funny, 'Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted her boyfriend upside the head. "I just hope your little stunt doesn't affect Gryffindor's points any."

'_I wouldn't worry about that. Any amount of points she takes I'll just give right back,_' Sirius said flippantly, shrugging his shoulders the best way his dog body would allow. '_'Tis the beauty of being a teacher._

'_Well, I'm off to go find a way to get this damn spell offa me._'

"What are you going to do when McGonagall finds you?" Harry asked.

Sirius' floppy ears drooped slightly, '_Find a nice dark hole to cower in until she cools off and or forgets about the whole thing._'

"That could be a while Sir'."

'_Mm, you're probably right._' A sudden mischievous grin appeared on his face, '_Unless…I pull an even more humiliating prank on her so she'll be forced to forget about this one!_' He barked, wagging his tail from side to side in excitement. '_Padfoot, you extremely attractive genius!_'

Ron slapped his forehead, Hermione gaped at him as if she were proved wrong that he couldn't possibly get any stupider, and Harry merely shook his head.

"Do you honestly think that'll work?"

Sirius looked at his godson thoughtfully for a moment. '_I imagine not, no. But, I'm going to do it anyway!_' He nodded at the trio, '_See ya Harry. Ron, Hermione._' He turned around and trotted back upstairs, weaving past bemused students and occasionally slipping underneath legs. '_'Scuse me…pardon…watch out…don't do drugs kids!_' he would say, until his voice completely diminished to their ears when he rounded a corridor.

"Do crazy things like this happen here all the time?" A third year transfer student asked.

One of the Gryffindor seventh years put a supporting hand on the baffled third years shoulder, "Only on a Tuesday."

Harry looked to his friends and cleared his throat. He remembered his original plan… "Um, I think I'm gonna skip lunch today guys, I've got to go do something."

"Oh," said Ron. "Well we can come with you."

…unfortunately, he couldn't remember the excuse he had cooked up earlier. '_Time for plan B._' He started to back away from them, "No, no, that's okay. You guys go on and uh…eat lunch, yeah that's good. I'llseeyounextclassbye!" he said quickly, and ran off to Gryffindor tower before they could protest.

He slipped into the common rooms, and other then a few second and first years, he was happy to see that it was virtually empty. He went into his dormitory, and took his wand out of his pocket. '_Now, what spell to use?_' The charm they just learned would probably be a good idea. He looked around the room for something heavy. He leveled his wand at his trunk, performing the wand movements Flitwick had taught him.

"_Levare Fortis!_"

Nothing.

"_Levare Fortis!_"

Still nothing.

"_Levare Fortis, Levare Fortis, LEVEARE FORTIS Damnit!_"

To reiterate…nothing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he growled through clenched teeth. He placed his wand back in his pocket roughly, deciding on a new tactic. He stretched his wand arm out in front of him and pointed his palm in the direction of the trunk.

"_Levare Fortis!_"

His trunks reaction to the charm was immediate this time. It rose into the air, wobbly at first, then diagonal, directly above Neville's bed. It paused for a second, then continued its plight upward. When it was almost to the ceiling, Harry's arm and hand started to tremble violently, and the wound where he had been shot throbbed with a vengeance. Hissing in pain, he reflexively abandoned all concentration on his trunk in favor of cradling his injured limb.

Without his hand to steady the spell though, the charm broke and his trunk dropped.

Harry stared at the descending object dumbly for a moment, mouthing the words "Ho-ly crap!" before quickly leaping into action. He climbed up the tall bedpost as if he were a spider and perched on the top of it with one foot. He caught the trunk by the handle…with the hand that he used to levitate it with. His throbbing arm already starting to give out, he quickly swung the trunk in an arc, away from Neville's canopy.

Harry let out a strangled yell, before gravity took over and brought the trunk and Harry (still firmly attached to the large item) falling to the floor with an almighty _crash_. Dust circulated around the dorm from his impact, making him cough and sneeze painfully.

"Oh, ow," he moaned.

'_Ow, indeed,_' a humored voice said above him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the grinning ginger cat standing above his spread-eagled form.

'_And this is supposed to be the one chosen to save us all._' The cat sighed, shaking its nearly neckless head, '_Aw, how the mighty have fallen._'

"Ah, shat up you mangy cat," Harry snapped halfheartedly, grunting as he rolled onto his stomach. He was able to stand up halfway, when a sharp pain shot through his back. "OW! Oh, I know I'm going to feel this in the morning."

'_It's what you get for using magic with an injured arm._'

"How was I to know that would happen – YOUCH!" Harry's back cracked as he straightened up completely. He twisted his upper body from side to side, trying to get all of the kinks out. "And you could have said something, I bet you were slinking in some corner watching me make an arse of myself the entire time, weren't you?"

'_And once again, you have failed to sense me coming,_' Crookshanks retorted smoothly.

Harry glared at the ginger cat, "Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me why the stupid Silencing spell worked with my wand last night and not now with this stupid Levitating charm?"

Crookshanks yawned indifferently, '_Well obviously the silencing spell didn't work after all,_' he said, sounding a lot like his Mistress when annoyed at her friend's slowness.

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation. "But – but that's not possible! My wand – it didn't burn my hand when I said the spell – "

'_Tell me, did it burn when you used it just now?_'

Harry opened his mouth, but realizing where Crookshanks was going with his question he closed it with an audible snap. "But that would mean anyone could have heard me talking to Asuka and Ivory!" He frantically tried to remember if anyone from his dorm had acted strangely during breakfast or had mentioned anything of his conversation last night. He didn't think anyone had overheard him, but then again, he hadn't been listening for anything that specific at the time. Harry grabbed his hair and shook his head furiously, '_Oh, why am I always screwing myself over?_'

'_Because you're an idiot._'

"What – GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Crookshanks snickered at him. '_S'not my fault you leave it open for all to explore._'

Harry plopped back down to the floor. "What am I going to do? Did I just mess everything up before I even started?" he muttered into his hands. Crookshanks padded up to him and put a comforting paw on his knee.

'_Try not and worry about it Guardian. Hopefully they're all heavy sleepers. I know carrot top and that chunky kid could sleep through the Apocalypse.'_

Harry ignored the description the cat used towards Ron and Neville. "You're probably right about them. But what about Dean and Seamus?"

Crookshanks didn't answer right away. '_Well,_' he finally said, slowly. '_The only way to find out is if between now and the rest of the school year there are bodies of students strewn about the hallways and hellish monstrosities running a muck in the open – _'

"CROOKSHANKS!" Harry hollered, horror struck. His stomach turned at the images the ginger cat had unintentionally planted in his head. '_Crookshanks_,' he thought, fearing that if he spoke vomit would come out of his mouth rather then words. '_If that was supposed to be comforting, you failed…badly._'

_'Oh, well, it wasn't my intention,_' he purred, sounding completely unabashed. '_Look kid. What happened, happened. And the only way to find out is to walk out that door and see._'

Harry nodded faintly in agreement. "You're right, you're right. So what of my magic then? If my elemental magic isn't done developing, why didn't my wand burn me?"

'_Its in the final stages I'm sure. You'll be back to normal in a few more days…_' Harry narrowed his eyes at him, so Crookshanks then quickly added, '_that is, as normal as you can be in this…state._'

The bell rang. Harry pulled out his schedule to check which class he had next. "Figures," he sighed ruefully.

'_What is it?_'

"I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next." Harry stood and gathered his bag, hands shaking and stomach doing more acrobats then he did at The Talent Show. Crookshanks cocked his head curiously at his trepidation, then nodded in sudden realization.

'_Ah, it is the Defense teacher then?_'

Harry smiled sardonically. "Who else could it be?"

'_There are times I wonder if your Headmaster is blind._'

"Don't blame him Crookshanks. You know this goes way beyond him."

'_Hmph_,' he said, hardly sympathetic. '_And the other times? Were they beyond his abilities as well?_'

Harry thought back to his previous DADA teachers. One was a complete moron, and the other two were Death Eaters. Despite those facts, the most powerful wizard on the light side had let them proceed to teach at his school without question. Until now, he had never really wondered why. "I think he just tries to see the good in people first before he starts judging."

'_That makes two of you then._'

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this, not sure if the cats comment was a complement or an insult, so instead, he started for the door.

'_Good luck…Harry._'

Harry paused at the threshold and turned to the ginger cat now laying on his stomach on Harry's bed. He smiled reassuringly at him, "Thanks Crookshanks," then added silently, "I'll be needing it."

You know the drill. Review responses will be up and ready as soon as the second part is out. Thank ya kindly to all!

Potter/Pikachu signing off!


End file.
